Mikaelson: 50 Sombras Mas Oscuras
by YGarcia
Summary: -Secuela 50 Sombras de Mikaelson. Elijah/OC, Caroline/Niklaus, Rebeka/Matt.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Ha vuelto. Mamá sigue durmiendo o está enferma de nuevo.

Me escondo y acurruco bajo la mesa en la cocina. A través de mis dedos puedo ver a mami. Está dormida en el sofá. Su mano está sobre la pegajosa verde alfombra y él usa sus grandes botas con brillantes hebillas, se detiene sobre mami gritando.

Golpea a mami con la correa.

—_Levántate. ¡Levántate! Eres una jodida perra. Eres una jodida perra. Sólo una jodida perra. Eres sólo una jodida perra. Sólo una jodida perra._

Mami hace un sonido sollozante. Alto. Por favor alto. Mami no grita. Mami se acurruca haciéndose más pequeña.

Tengo los dedos en mis oídos, y cierro los ojos. El sonido se detiene.

Se voltea y puedo ver sus botas mientras pisa fuerte entrando en la cocina. Aún tiene la correa. Está tratando de encontrarme.

Se inclina y sonríe. Huele mal. A cigarrillos y alcohol.

—_Ahí estas pequeña mierda. _

…

Un gemido escalofriante lo despierta. ¡Cristo! Está empapado en sudor y su corazón palpita fuertemente. ¿Qué carajo? Se sienta erguido en la cama y pone la cabeza entre las manos. Joder. Han vuelto. El ruido era yo. Toma una respiración profunda estabilizándose, tratando de liberar su mente del olor a whisky barato y rancio y cigarrillos Camel.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sinopsis**_

_**Intimidada por los singulares gustos sexuales y oscuros secretos del hermoso, atormentado y joven empresario Elijah Mikaelson, Alexandria Stevens ha roto su relación para iniciar una nueva carrera con una casa publicitaria de Seattle.**_

_**Pero el deseo de Elijah todavía domina cada uno de sus pensamientos, y cuando él le propone un nuevo arreglo, Alexandria no puede resistirse. Vuelven a encender su abrasadora aventura sexual, y Alexandria aprende más sobre el desgarrador pasado de su lastimado y exigente Cincuenta Tonos.**_

_**Mientras Elijah lucha con sus demonios internos, Alexandria debe confrontar la rabia y la envidia de la mujer que vino antes de ella, y tomar la decisión más importante de su vida.**_

* * *

He sobrevivido al tercer día post-Elijah, y a mi primer día en el trabajo. Me ha ido bien distraerme. El tiempo ha pasado volando entre una nebulosa de caras nuevas, trabajo por hacer y el señor Thierry Vanchure. El señor Thierry Vanchure… se apoya en mi mesa, y sus ojos azules brillan cuando baja la mirada y me sonríe.

—Un trabajo excelente, Alex. Me parece que formaremos un gran equipo.

Yo tuerzo los labios hacia arriba y consigo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Yo ya me voy, si te parece bien —murmuro.

—Claro, son las cinco y media. Nos veremos mañana.

—Buenas tardes, Thierry.

—Buenas tardes, Alex.

Recojo mi bolso, me pongo la chaqueta y me dirijo a la puerta. Una vez en la calle, aspiro profundamente el aire de Seattle a primera hora de la tarde. Eso no basta para llenar el vacío de mi pecho, un vacío que siento desde el sábado por la mañana, una grieta desgarradora que me recuerda lo que he perdido. Camino hacia la parada del autobús con la cabeza gacha, mirándome los pies y pensando cómo será estar sin mi querido Wanda, mi viejo Escarabajo… o sin el Audi.

Descarto inmediatamente esa posibilidad. No. No pienso en él. Naturalmente que puedo permitirme un coche; un coche nuevo y bonito. Sospecho que él ha sido muy generoso con el pago, y eso me deja un sabor amargo en la boca, pero aparto esa idea e intento mantener la mente en blanco y tan aturdida como sea posible. No puedo pensar en él. No quiero empezar a llorar otra vez… en plena calle, no.

El apartamento está vacío. Echo de menos a Care, y la imagino tumbada en una playa de Barbados bebiendo sorbitos de un combinado frío. Enciendo la pantalla plana del televisor para que el ruido llene el vacío y dé cierta sensación de compañía, pero ni la escucho ni la miro. Me siento y observo fijamente la pared de ladrillo. Estoy entumecida. Solo siento dolor. ¿Cuánto tendré que soportar esto?

El timbre de la puerta me saca de golpe de mi abatimiento y siento un brinco en el corazón. ¿Quién puede ser? Pulso el interfono.

—Un paquete para la señorita Stevens —contesta una voz monótona e impersonal, y la decepción me parte en dos. Bajo las escaleras, indiferente, y me encuentro con un chico apoyado en la puerta principal que masca chicle de forma ruidosa y lleva una gran caja de cartón. Firmo la entrega del paquete y me lo llevo arriba. Es una caja enorme y, curiosamente, liviana. Dentro hay dos docenas de rosas de tallo largo y una tarjeta.

_Felicidades por tu primer día en el trabajo. Espero que haya ido bien. Y gracias por el planeador. Has sido muy amable. Ocupa un lugar preferente en mi mesa._

_Elijah_

Me quedo mirando la tarjeta impresa, la grieta de mi pecho se ensancha. Sin duda, esto lo ha enviado su asistente. Probablemente Elijah ha tenido muy poco que ver. Me duele demasiado pensar eso. Observo las rosas: son preciosas, y no soy capaz de tirarlas a la basura. Voy hacia la cocina, diligente, a buscar un jarrón.

* * *

Y así se establece un patrón: despertar, trabajar, llorar, dormir. Bueno, tratar de dormir. No consigo huir de él ni en sueños. Sus ardientes ojos grises, su mirada perdida, su cabello castaño y brillante, todo me persigue. Y la música… tanta música… no soporto oír ningún tipo de música. Procuro evitarla a toda costa. Incluso las melodías de los anuncios me hacen temblar.

No he hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre, ni con Mark. Ahora mismo soy incapaz de tener una conversación banal. No, no quiero nada de eso. Me he convertido en mi propia isla independiente. Una tierra saqueada y devastada por la guerra, donde no crece nada y cuyo porvenir es inhóspito. Sí, esa soy yo. Puedo interactuar de forma impersonal en el trabajo, pero nada más. Si hablo con mamá, sé que acabaré más destrozada aún… y ya no me queda nada por destrozar.

* * *

Me cuesta comer. El miércoles a la hora del almuerzo conseguí comerme una taza de yogur, y era lo primero que había comido desde el viernes. Estoy sobreviviendo gracias a una recién descubierta tolerancia a base de cafés con leche y Coca-Cola light. Lo que me mantiene en marcha es la cafeína, pero me provoca ansiedad.

Thierry ha empezado a estar muy encima de mí, me molesta, me hace preguntas personales. ¿Qué quiere? Yo me muestro educada, pero he de mantenerle a distancia.

Me siento y reviso un montón de correspondencia dirigida a él, y me gusta distraerme con esa tarea insignificante. Suena un aviso de correo electrónico y rápidamente compruebo de quién es.

Santo cielo. Un correo de Elijah. _Oh, no, aquí no… en el trabajo no._

* * *

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Fecha:** 8 de junio de 2011 _**14:05**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Mañana

_Querida Alexandria: Perdona esta intromisión en el trabajo. Espero que esté yendo bien ¿Recibiste mis flores?_

_Me he dado cuenta de que mañana es la inauguración de la exposición de tu amigo en la galería, y estoy seguro de que no has tenido tiempo de comprarte un coche, y eso está lejos. Me encantaría acompañarte… si te apetece. Házmelo saber._

**Elijah ****Mikaelson****, Presidente de ****Mikaelson ****Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

* * *

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Dejo mi mesa a toda prisa, corro al lavabo y me escondo en uno de los compartimentos. La exposición de Luka. Maldita sea. La había olvidado por completo y le prometí que iría. Oh, no, Elijah tiene razón, ¿cómo voy a ir hasta allí?

Me aprieto las sienes. ¿Por qué no me ha telefoneado Luka? Ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué no ha telefoneado nadie? He estado tan absorta que no me he dado cuenta de que mi móvil no sonaba.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy una idiota! _Aún está desviado a la BlackBerry. Dios santo. Elijah ha estado recibiendo mis llamadas; a menos que haya tirado la BlackBerry. ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi dirección electrónica?

Sabe qué número calzo; no creo que una dirección de correo electrónico le suponga un gran problema.

¿Puedo volver a verle? ¿Puedo soportarlo? ¿Quiero verle? Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras la tristeza y la añoranza destrozan mis entrañas. Claro que sí.

Quizá, quizá puedo decirle que he cambiado de idea… No, no, no. No puedo estar con alguien que siente placer haciéndome daño, alguien que no puede quererme.

Recuerdos torturan mi mente: el planeador, cogerse las manos, besarse, la bañera, su delicadeza, su humor, y su mirada sexy, oscura, pensativa. Le echo de menos. Hace cinco días, cinco días de agonía que me han parecido eternos. Por las noches lloro hasta quedarme dormida, deseando no haberme marchado, deseando que él fuera diferente, deseando que estuviéramos juntos. ¿Cuánto durará este sentimiento horrible y abrumador? Vivo un calvario.

Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, me abrazo fuerte, me sostengo a mí misma. Le echo de menos. Realmente le echo de menos… le quiero. Sencillamente.

_¡Alexandria Stevens, estás en el trabajo!_ He de ser fuerte, pero quiero ir a la exposición de Luka y, en el fondo, mi lado masoquista quiere ver a Elijah. Inspiro profundamente y vuelvo a mi mesa.

* * *

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Fecha:** 8 de junio de 2011 _**14:25**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Mañana

_Hola, Elijah: Gracias por las flores; son preciosas. Sí, te agradecería que me acompañaras. Gracias._

**Alexandria Stevens, Ayudante de Thierry Vanchure, editor de SIP**

* * *

Reviso mi móvil y veo que las llamadas siguen desviadas a la BlackBerry. Thierry está en una reunión, así que llamo rápidamente a Luka.

—Hola, Luka, soy Alex.

—Hola, desaparecida.

Su tono es tan cariñoso y agradable que casi basta con eso para provocarme otra crisis.

—No puedo hablar mucho. ¿A qué hora he de estar mañana en tu exposición?

—Pero ¿vendrás?

Parece emocionado.

—Sí, claro.

Al imaginar su gesto de satisfacción, sonrío sinceramente por primera vez en cinco días.

—A las siete y media.

—Pues nos vemos allí. Adiós, Luka.

—Adiós, Alex.

* * *

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Fecha:** 8 de junio de 2011 _**14:27**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Mañana

_Querida Alexandria: ¿A qué hora paso a recogerte?_

**Elijah ****Mikaelson****, Presidente de ****Mikaelson ****Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Fecha:** 8 de junio de 2011 _**14:32**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Mañana

_La exposición de Luka se inaugura a las 19.30. ¿A qué hora te parece bien?_

**Alexandria Stevens, Ayudante de Thierry Vanchure, editor de SIP**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Fecha:** 8 de junio de 2011 _**14:34**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Mañana

_Querida Alexandria: Portland está bastante lejos. Debería recogerte a las 17.45. Tengo muchas ganas de verte._

**Elijah ****Mikaelson****, Presidente de ****Mikaelson ****Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Fecha:** 8 de junio de 2011 _**14:38**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Mañana

_Hasta entonces, pues._

**Alexandria Stevens, Ayudante de Thierry Vanchure, editor de SIP**

* * *

Oh, Dios. Voy a ver a Elijah, y por primera vez en cinco días, mi estado de ánimo mejora un ápice y me atrevo a preguntarme cómo habrá estado él.

¿Me ha echado de menos? Seguramente no como yo a él. ¿Ha encontrado a una nueva sumisa de dondequiera que las saque? Esa idea me hace tanto daño que la desecho inmediatamente. Miro el montón de correspondencia que he de clasificar para Thierry, y me pongo a ello, mientras lucho por expulsar a Elijah fuera de mi mente una vez más.

Por la noche doy vueltas y vueltas en la cama intentando dormir. Es la primera vez en varios días que no he llorado hasta quedarme dormida.

Visualizo mentalmente la cara de Elijah la última vez que le vi, cuando me marché de su apartamento. Su expresión torturada me persigue. Recuerdo que él no quería que me fuera, lo cual me resultó muy extraño. ¿Por qué iba a quedarme si las cosas habían llegado a un punto muerto? Los dos evitábamos nuestros propios conflictos: mi miedo al castigo, su miedo a… ¿qué? ¿Al amor?

Me doy la vuelta, me invade una tristeza insoportable, y me abrazo a la almohada. Él no merece que le quieran. ¿Por qué se siente así? ¿Tiene algo que ver con su infancia? ¿Con su madre biológica, la puta adicta al crack? Esos pensamientos me acechan hasta la madrugada, cuando finalmente caigo agotada en un sueño convulso.

* * *

El día pasa muy, muy despacio, y Thierry se muestra inusualmente atento. Sospecho que es por el vestido morado y las botas negras de tacón alto que le he robado del armario a Care _**(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil),**_ pero trato de no pensar demasiado en eso. Decido ir a comprarme ropa con mi primera paga. El vestido me queda más holgado de lo debido, pero finjo que no me doy cuenta.

Por fin son las cinco y media, recojo mi chaqueta y mi bolso, e intento mantener la calma. _¡Voy a verle!_

—¿Sales con alguien esta noche? —pregunta Thierry cuando pasa junto a mi mesa al salir.

—Sí. No. La verdad es que no.

Arquea una ceja y me mira, claramente intrigado.

—¿Novio?

Me ruborizo.

—No, un amigo. Un ex novio.

—A lo mejor mañana te apetece ir a tomar una copa después del trabajo. Has tenido una primera semana magnífica, Alex. Deberíamos celebrarlo. —Sonríe, y en su cara aparece una emoción desconocida que me incomoda.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sale tranquilamente por la puerta. Veo su espalda que se aleja y frunzo el ceño. ¿Tomar copas con el jefe es buena idea?

Meneo la cabeza. Primero he de enfrentarme a una noche con Elijah Mikaelson. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Corro al lavabo a darme los últimos toques.

Me examino la cara con severidad en el enorme espejo de la pared durante un buen rato. Estoy pálida como siempre, con unos círculos negros alrededor de los ojos demasiado grandes. Se me ve demacrada, angustiada. Ojalá supiera maquillarme.

Me pongo un poco de rímel y lápiz de ojos y me pellizco las mejillas, confiando en que cojan un poco de color. Me arreglo el pelo para que me caiga con naturalidad por la espalda, e inspiro profundamente. Tendrá que bastar con eso.

Cruzo nerviosa el vestíbulo y, al pasar por recepción, saludo con una sonrisa a Sabine. Creo que ella y yo podríamos ser amigas. Thierry está hablando con Carla mientras yo voy hacia la puerta, y él corre a abrírmela con una sonrisa enorme.

—Después de ti, Alex —murmura.

—Gracias —sonrío, avergonzada.

Fuera, junto al bordillo, Taylor espera. Abre la puerta de atrás del coche. Vacilante, me giro para mirar de reojo a Thierry, que ha salido detrás de mí. Está contemplando el Audi SUV, consternado. Me giro de nuevo, me encamino hacia el coche y subo detrás, y allí está él sentado, Elijah Mikaelson, con su traje gris, sin corbata y el cuello de la camisa blanca desabrochado. Sus ojos marrones brillan.

Mi boca se seca. Se ve glorioso excepto porque esta frunciéndome el ceño. _¡Oh, no!_

—¿Cuánto fue la última vez que comiste? —me suelta en cuanto entro y Taylor cierra la puerta.

_Maldita sea._

—Hola, Elijah. Yo también me alegro de verte.

—No estoy de humor para aguantar tu lengua viperina. Contéstame. — Sus ojos centellean.

_Por Dios…_

—Mmm… He comido un yogur al mediodía. Ah… y un plátano.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste de verdad? —pregunta, mordaz.

Taylor ocupa discretamente su puesto al volante, pone en marcha el coche y se incorpora al tráfico.

Levanto la vista y Thierry me hace un gesto, aunque no sé qué ve a través del cristal oscuro. Le devuelvo el saludo.

—¿Quién es ese? —suelta Elijah.

—Mi jefe.

Miro a hurtadillas al guapísimo hombre que tengo al lado y que contrae los labios con firmeza.

—¿Bueno? ¿Tu última comida?

—Elijah, la verdad es que eso no es asunto tuyo —murmuro, sintiéndome extraordinariamente valiente.

—Todo lo que haces es asunto mío. Dime.

_No, no lo es._ Yo gruño fastidiada, pongo los ojos en blanco, y Elijah entorna la mirada. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo ganas de reír. Intento reprimir esa risita que amenaza con escaparse. Elijah suaviza el gesto mientras yo me esfuerzo en poner cara seria, y veo que la sombra de una sonrisa aflora a sus maravillosos labios perfilados.

—¿Bien? —pregunta en un tono más conciliador.

—Pasta alla vongole, el viernes pasado —susurro.

Él cierra los ojos, y la ira, y posiblemente el pesar, barren su rostro.

—Ya veo—dice con una voz totalmente inexpresiva—. Diría que desde entonces has perdido dos kilos, seguramente más. Por favor, come, Alexandria —me reprende.

Yo bajo la vista hacia los dedos, que mantengo unidos en el regazo. ¿Por qué siempre hace que me sienta como una niña descarriada?

Se gira hacia mí.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta, todavía con voz suave.

Pues, la verdad, estoy destrozada… Trago saliva.

—Si te dijera que estoy bien, te mentiría.

Él inspira intensamente.

—Yo estoy igual —musita, se inclina hacia mí y me coge la mano—. Te echo de menos —añade.

Oh, no. Piel con piel.

—Elijah, yo…

—Alex, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

_Voy a llorar. No._

—Elijah, yo… por favor… ya he llorado mucho —añado, intentando controlar mis emociones.

—Oh, cariño, no. —Tira de mi mano y sin darme cuenta estoy sobre su regazo. Me ha rodeado con sus brazos y ha hundido la nariz en mi pelo—. Te he echado tanto de menos, Alexandria —susurra.

Yo quiero zafarme de él, mantener cierta distancia, pero me envuelve con sus brazos. Me aprieta contra su pecho. Me derrito. Oh, aquí es donde quiero estar.

Apoyo la cabeza en él y me besa el pelo repetidas veces. Este es mi hogar. Huele a lino, a suavizante, a gel, y a mi aroma favorito… Elijah. Durante un segundo me permito fantasear con que todo irá bien, y eso apacigua mi alma inquieta.

Unos minutos después, Taylor aparca junto a la acera, aunque todavía no hemos salido de la ciudad.

—Ven —Christian me aparta de su regazo—, hemos llegado.

_¿Qué?_

—Helipuerto… en lo alto de este edificio.— Elijah mira hacia la alta torre a modo de explicación.

Claro. El Charlie Tango. Taylor abre la puerta y salgo. Me dedica una sonrisa afectuosa y paternal que hace que me sienta segura. Yo le sonrío de vuelta.

—Debería devolverte el pañuelo.

—Quédeselo, señorita Stevens, con mis mejores deseos.

Me ruborizo mientras Elijah rodea el coche y me coge de la mano. Intrigado, mira a Taylor, que le devuelve una mirada impasible que no trasluce nada.

—¿A las nueve? —le dice Elijah.

—Sí, señor.

Elijah asiente, se da la vuelta y me conduce a través de la puerta doble al majestuoso vestíbulo. Yo me deleito con el tacto de su mano ancha y sus dedos largos y hábiles, curvados sobre los míos. Noto ese tirón familiar… me siento atraída, como Ícaro hacia su sol. Yo ya me he quemado, y sin embargo aquí estoy otra vez.

Al llegar al ascensor, él pulsa el botón de llamada. Yo le observo a hurtadillas y él exhibe su enigmática media sonrisa. Cuando se abren las puertas, me suelta la mano y me hace pasar.

Las puertas se cierran y me atrevo a mirarle otra vez. Él baja los ojos hacia mí, esos vívidos ojos marrones, y ahí está, esa electricidad en el aire que nos rodea. Palpable. Casi puedo saborear cómo late entre nosotros y nos atrae mutuamente.

—Oh, Dios —jadeo, y disfruto un segundo de la intensidad de esta atracción primitiva y visceral.

—Yo también lo noto —dice con ojos intensos y turbios.

Un deseo oscuro y letal inunda mi entrepierna. Él me sujeta la mano y me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar, y todos los músculos de mis entrañas se tensan deliciosa e intensamente.

_Santo cielo ¿Cómo puede seguir provocándome esto?_

—Por favor, no te muerdas el labio, Alexandria —susurra.

Levanto la mirada hacia él y me suelto el labio. Le deseo. Aquí, ahora, en el ascensor. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otro modo?

—Ya sabes qué efecto tiene eso en mí —murmura.

Oh, todavía ejerzo efecto sobre él. La diosa que llevo dentro despierta de sus cinco días de enfurruñamiento. De golpe se abren las puertas, se rompe el hechizo y estamos en la azotea. Hace viento y, a pesar de la chaqueta negra, tengo frío. Elijah me rodea con el brazo, me atrae hacia él y vamos a toda prisa hasta el centro del helipuerto, donde está el Charlie Tango con sus hélices girando despacio.

Un hombre alto y rubio, de mandíbula cuadrada y con traje oscuro, baja de un salto, se agacha y corre hacia nosotros. Le estrecha la mano a Elijah y grita por encima del ruido de las hélices.

—Listo para despegar, señor. ¡Todo suyo!

—¿Lo has revisado todo?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Lo recogerás hacia las ocho y media?

—Sí, señor.

—Taylor te espera en la entrada.

—Gracias, señor Mikaelson. Que tenga un vuelo agradable hasta Portland. Señora —me saluda.

Elijah asiente sin soltarme, se agacha y me lleva hasta la puerta del helicóptero.

Una vez dentro me abrocha fuerte el arnés, y tensa las correas. Me dedica una mirada de complicidad y esa sonrisa secreta suya.

—Esto debería impedir que te muevas del sitio —murmura—. Debo decir que me gusta cómo te queda el arnés. No toques nada.

Yo me pongo muy colorada, y él desliza el dedo índice por mi mejilla antes de pasarme los cascos. A mí también me gustaría tocarte, pero no me dejarás. Frunzo el ceño. Además, ha apretado tanto las correas que apenas puedo moverme.

Ocupa su asiento y se ata también, luego empieza a hacer todas las comprobaciones previas al despegue. Es tan competente… Resulta muy seductor. Se pone los cascos, gira un mando y las hélices cogen velocidad, ensordeciéndome.

Se vuelve hacia mí y me mira.

—¿Lista, nena? — Su voz resuena a través de los cascos.

—Sí.

Esboza esa sonrisa juvenil… que llevo tanto tiempo sin ver.

—Torre de Sea-Tac, aquí Charlie Tango Golf… Golf Echo Hotel, listo para despegar hacia Portland vía PDX. Solicito confirmación, corto.

La voz impersonal del controlador aéreo contesta con las instrucciones.

—Roger, torre, Charlie Tango preparado. — Elijah gira dos mandos, sujeta la palanca, y el helicóptero se eleva suave y lentamente hacia el cielo crepuscular.

Seattle y mi estómago quedan allá abajo, y hay tanto que ver…

—Nosotros ya hemos perseguido el amanecer, Alexandria, ahora el anochecer. — Su voz me llega a través de los cascos. Me giro para mirarle, boquiabierta.

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo es capaz de decir cosas tan románticas? Sonríe, y no puedo evitar corresponderle con timidez.

—Esta vez se ven más cosas aparte de la puesta de sol —dice.

La última vez que volamos a Seattle era de noche, pero la vista de este atardecer es espectacular, de otro mundo, literalmente. Sobrevolamos los edificios más altos, y subimos más y más.

—El Escala está por ahí. —Señala hacia el edificio—. Boeing allá, y ahora verás la Aguja Espacial. — Estiro el cuello.

—Nunca he estado allí.

—Yo te llevaré… podemos ir a comer.

_¿Qué?_

—Elijah, rompimos.

—Ya lo sé. Pero de todos modos puedo llevarte allí y alimentarte. — Me mira fijamente.

Yo muevo la cabeza, enrojezco, y opto por una actitud algo menos beligerante.

—Esto de aquí arriba es precioso, gracias.

—Es impresionante, ¿verdad?

—Es impresionante que puedas hacer esto.

—¿Un halago de su parte, señorita Stevens? Es que soy un hombre con muy diversos talentos.

—Soy muy consciente de ello, señor Mikaelson.

Se vuelve y sonríe satisfecho, y por primera vez en cinco días me tranquilizo un poco. A lo mejor esto no estará tan mal.

—¿Qué tal el nuevo trabajo?

—Bien, gracias por el interés.

—¿Cómo es tu jefe?

—Oh, está bien. —¿Cómo voy a decirle a Elijah que Thierry me incomoda? Se gira hacia mí y se me queda mirando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Aparte de lo obvio, nada.

—¿Lo obvio?

—Ay, Elijah, la verdad es que a veces eres realmente obtuso.

—¿Obtuso? ¿Yo? Tengo la impresión de que no me gusta ese tono, señorita Stevens.

—Vale, pues entonces olvídalo.

Tuerce los labios a modo de sonrisa.

—He echado de menos esa lengua viperina.

Jadeo y quiero chillar: _¡Yo he echado de menos… todo de ti, no solo tu lengua!_ Pero me quedo callada, y miro a través de la pecera de vidrio que es el parabrisas del Charlie Tango, mientras seguimos hacia el sur. A nuestra derecha se ve el crepúsculo y el sol que se hunde en el horizonte —una naranja enorme, resplandeciente y abrasadora—, y es evidente que yo, Ícaro otra vez, vuelo demasiado cerca.

* * *

El crepúsculo nos ha seguido desde Seattle, y el cielo está repleto de ópalos, rosas y aguamarinas perfectamente mezclados, como solo sabe hacerlo la madre naturaleza. La tarde es clara y fría, y las luces de Portland centellean y parpadean para darnos la bienvenida cuando Elijah aterriza en el helipuerto. Estamos en lo alto de ese extraño edificio de Portland de ladrillo marrón del que partimos por primera vez hace menos de tres semanas.

La verdad es que hace muy poco. Sin embargo, siento que conozco a Elijah de toda la vida.

Él maniobra para detener el Charlie Tango, y finalmente las hélices se paran, y lo único que oigo por los auriculares es mi propia respiración. _Mmm_. Esto me recuerda por un momento la experiencia Thomas Tallis. Palidezco. Ahora mismo no tengo ningunas ganas de pensar en eso. Elijah se desata el arnés y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío.

—¿Ha tenido buen viaje, señorita Stevens? —pregunta con voz amable y un brillo en sus ojos marrones.

—Sí, gracias, señor Mikaelson —contesto, educada.

—Bueno, vayamos a ver las fotos del chico. — Tiende la mano, coge la mía y bajo del Charlie Tango.

Un hombre de pelo canoso con barba se acerca para recibirnos con una enorme sonrisa. Le reconozco: es el mismo anciano de la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

—Joe. —Elijah sonríe y me suelta la mano para estrechar la del hombre con afecto. —Vigílalo para Jeremy. Llegará hacia las ocho o las nueve.

—Eso haré, señor Mikaelson. Señora —dice, y me hace un gesto con la cabeza—. El coche espera abajo, señor. Ah, y el ascensor está estropeado, tendrán que bajar por las escaleras.

—Gracias, Joe.

Elijah me coge de la mano, y vamos hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

—Con esos tacones tienes suerte de que solo haya tres pisos —masculla con tono de reproche.

No me digas.

—¿No te gustan las botas?

—Me gustan mucho, Alexandria. —Se le enturbia la mirada y creo que va a añadir algo, pero se calla—. Ven. Iremos despacio. No quiero que te caigas y te rompas el cuello.

* * *

Permanecemos sentados en silencio mientras nuestro chófer nos conduce a la galería. Mi ansiedad ha vuelto en plena forma, y me doy cuenta de que el rato que hemos pasado en el Charlie Tango ha sido la calma que precede a la tormenta. Elijah está callado y pensativo… inquieto incluso; la atmósfera relajada que había entre ambos ha desaparecido. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir, pero el trayecto es demasiado corto. Elijah mira meditabundo por la ventanilla.

—Luka es solo un amigo —murmuro.

Elijah se gira y me mira, pero sus ojos oscuros y cautelosos no dejan entrever nada. Su boca… ay, su boca es provocativa y perturbadora. La recuerdo sobre mí… por todas partes. Me arde la piel. Él se revuelve en el asiento y frunce el ceño.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos, que ahora parecen demasiado grandes para tu cara, Alexandria. Por favor, dime que comerás.

—Sí, Elijah, comeré —contesto de forma automática y displicente.

—Lo digo en serio.

—¿Ah, sí? —No puedo reprimir el tono desdeñoso. Sinceramente, qué cínico es este hombre… este hombre que me ha hecho pasar un calvario estos últimos días. No, eso no es verdad, yo misma me he sometido al calvario. No. Ha sido él. Muevo la cabeza, confusa.

—No quiero pelearme contigo, Alexandria. Quiero que vuelvas, y te quiero sana —dice en voz baja.

¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Pero no ha cambiado nada. — Tú sigues siendo Cincuenta Sombras.

—Hablaremos a la vuelta. Ya hemos llegado.

El coche aparca frente a la galería, y Elijah baja y me deja con la palabra en la boca. Me abre la puerta del coche y salgo.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —digo, en voz más alta de lo que pretendía.

—¿Hacer qué? —replica sorprendido.

—Decir algo como eso y luego callarte.

—Alexandria, estamos aquí, donde tú quieres estar. Ahora centrémonos en esto y después hablamos. No me apetece demasiado montar un numerito en la calle.

Me ruborizo y miro alrededor. Tiene razón. Es demasiado público. Me mira y aprieto los labios.

—De acuerdo —acepto de mal humor.

Me da la mano y me conduce al interior del edificio. Estamos en un almacén rehabilitado: paredes de ladrillo, suelos de madera oscura, techos blancos y tuberías del mismo color. Es espacioso y moderno, y hay bastantes personas deambulando por la galería, bebiendo vino y admirando la obra de Luka. Al darme cuenta de que Luka ha cumplido su sueño, mis problemas se desvanecen por un momento. _¡Así se hace, Luka!_

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos a la exposición de Luka Martin —nos da la bienvenida una mujer joven vestida de negro, con el pelo castaño muy corto, los labios pintados de rojo brillante y unos enormes pendientes de aro.

Me echa un breve vistazo, luego otro a Elijah, mucho más prolongado de lo estrictamente necesario, después vuelve a mirarme, pestañea y se ruboriza.

Arqueo una ceja. _Es mío_… o lo era. Me esfuerzo por no mirarla mal, y cuando sus ojos vuelven a centrarse, pestañea de nuevo.

—Ah, eres tú, Alex. Nos encanta que tú también formes parte de todo esto. — Sonríe, me entrega un folleto y me lleva a una mesa con bebidas y un refrigerio.

—¿La conoces? —Elijah frunce el ceño.

Yo digo que no con la cabeza, igualmente desconcertada.

Él encoge los hombros, con aire distraído.

—¿Qué quieres beber?

—Una copa de vino blanco, gracias.

Hace un gesto de contrariedad, pero se muerde la lengua y se dirige al servicio de bar.

—¡Alex!

Luka se acerca presuroso a través de un nutrido grupo de gente.

_¡Madre mía!_ Lleva traje. Tiene buen aspecto y me sonríe. Me abre los brazos, me estrecha con fuerza. Y hago cuanto puedo para no echarme a llorar. Mi amigo, mi único amigo ahora que Care está fuera. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Alex, me alegro muchísimo de que hayas venido —me susurra al oído, y de pronto se calla, me aparta un poco y me observa.

—¿Qué?

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Pareces… bueno, rara. Dios mío, ¿has perdido peso?

Parpadeo para no llorar. _Él también… no._

—Estoy bien, Luka. Y muy contenta por ti. Felicidades por la exposición. —Al ver la preocupación reflejada en su cara tan familiar, se me quiebra la voz, pero he de guardar la compostura.

—¿Cómo has venido? —pregunta.

—Me ha traído Elijah —digo con repentino recelo.

—Ah. —A Luka le cambia la cara, se le ensombrece el gesto y me suelta—.¿Dónde está? —Su expresión se oscurece

—Por ahí, pidiendo las bebidas. —Cabeceo en dirección a Elijah, y veo que está charlando tranquilamente con alguien en la cola. Cuando dirijo los ojos hacia él, levanta la vista y nos sostenemos la mirada. Y durante ese breve instante me quedo paralizada, contemplando a ese hombre increíblemente guapo que me observa con cierta emoción mal disimulada. Su expresión ardiente me abrasa por dentro y por un momento ambos nos perdemos en nuestras miradas.

_Dios…_ Ese maravilloso hombre quiere que vuelva con él, y en lo más profundo de mi ser una dulce sensación de felicidad se abre lentamente como una gloriosa mañana en la madrugada.

—¡Alex! —Luka me distrae y me siento arrastrada otra vez al aquí y ahora—. Estoy encantado de que hayas venido… Escucha, tengo que avisarte…

De repente, la señorita de cabello muy corto y carmín rojo le interrumpe.

—Luka, la periodista del Portland Printz ha venido a verte. Vamos. —Me dedica una sonrisa cortés.

—¿Has visto cómo mola esto? La fama. —Luka sonríe de oreja a oreja, y es tan feliz que no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo—. Luego te veo, Alex. —Me besa la mejilla y veo cómo se acerca con paso resuelto a una mujer que está al lado de un fotógrafo alto y desgarbado.

Hay obras fotográficas de Luka por todas partes, algunas de ellas colocadas sobre unos lienzos enormes. Las hay monocromas y en color. Muchos de los paisajes poseen una belleza etérea. Hay una fotografía del lago de Vancouver tomada a primera hora de la tarde, en la que unas nubes rosadas se reflejan en la quietud del agua. Y durante un segundo, me siento transportada por esa tranquilidad y esa paz. Es algo extraordinario.

Elijah aparece a mi lado, inspiro profundamente y trago saliva, intentando recuperar parte del equilibrio perdido. Me pasa mi copa de vino blanco.

—¿Está a la altura? — Mi voz tiene un tono más normal.

Él me mira desconcertado.

—El vino.

—No. No suele estarlo en este tipo de eventos. El chico tiene bastante talento, ¿no? — Elijah está contemplando la foto del lago.

—¿Por qué crees que le pedí que te hiciera un retrato? —digo, sin poder evitar un deje de orgullo. Él impasible, aparta los ojos de la fotografía y me mira.

—¿Elijah Mikaelson? —El fotógrafo del Portland Printz se acerca a Elijah—. ¿Puedo hacerle una fotografía, señor?

—Claro. —Elijah esconde el rictus. Yo doy un paso atrás, pero él me sujeta la mano y me pone a su lado. El fotógrafo nos mira a ambos, incapaz de disimular la sorpresa.

—Gracias, señor Mikaelson. —Dispara un par de fotos—. ¿Señorita…? —pregunta.

—Stevens —contesto.

—Gracias, señorita Stevens. —Y se marcha a toda prisa.

—Busqué en internet fotos tuyas con alguna chica. No hay ninguna. Por eso Care creía que eras gay.

Los labios de Elijah esbozan una sonrisa.

—Eso explica tu inapropiada pregunta. No. Yo no salgo con chicas, Alexandria… solo contigo. Pero eso ya lo sabes —dice con ojos vehementes, sinceros.

—¿Así que nunca sales por ahí con tus… —miro alrededor inquieta para comprobar que nadie puede oírnos—… sumisas?

—A veces. Pero eso no son citas. De compras, ya sabes. — Encoge los hombros sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Oh, o sea que solo en el cuarto de juegos… su cuarto rojo del dolor y su apartamento. No sé qué sentir ante eso.

—Solo contigo, Alexandria —susurra.

Me sonrojo y me miro los dedos. A su manera, le importo.

—Este amigo tuyo parece más un fotógrafo de paisajes que de retratos. Vamos a ver. — Me tiende la mano y yo la acepto.

Damos una vuelta, vemos varias obras más, y me fijo en una pareja que me saluda con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa enorme, como si me conocieran. Debe de ser porque estoy con Elijah, pero el chico me mira con total descaro. Es extraño.

Damos la vuelta a la esquina y entonces veo por qué la gente me ha estado mirando de esa forma tan rara. En la pared del fondo hay colgados siete enormes retratos… míos.

Empalidezco de golpe y me los quedo mirando atónita, estupefacta. Yo: haciendo pucheros, riendo, frunciendo el ceño, seria, risueña. Son todos primeros planos enormes, todos en blanco y negro.

_¡Santa mierda!_ Recuerdo a Luka trajinando por ahí con la cámara cuando vino a verme un par de veces, y cuando había ido con él para hacer de chófer y de ayudante. Yo creía que eran simples instantáneas. No fotos ingenuamente robadas.

Elijah mira fijamente todas las fotografías, una por una.

—Por lo visto no soy el único —musita en tono enigmático, con los labios apretados.

Creo que está enfadado. _Oh no_

—Perdona —dice, y su centelleante mirada marrón me deja paralizada momentáneamente. Se da la vuelta y se dirige al mostrador de recepción.

¿Qué le pasa ahora? Anonadada, le veo charlar animadamente con la señorita de cabello muy corto y carmín rojo. Saca la cartera y entrega una tarjeta de crédito.

_Dios mío._ Debe de haber comprado una de las fotografías.

—Hola, tú eres la musa. Son unas fotos fantásticas. — Es un chico con una melena rubia y brillante, que me sobresalta. Noto una mano en el codo: es Elijah, ha vuelto.

—Eres un tipo con suerte. — El melenas rubio sonríe a Elijah, que le mira con frialdad.

—Pues sí —masculla de mal humor, y me lleva aparte.

—¿Acabas de comprar una de estas?

—¿Una de estas? —replica, sin dejar de mirarlas.

—¿Has comprado más de una?

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Las he comprado todas, Alexandria. No quiero que un desconocido se te coma con los ojos en la intimidad de su casa.

Mi primera reacción es reírme.

—¿Prefieres ser tú? —inquiero.

Se me queda mirando. Mi audacia le ha cogido desprevenido, creo, pero intenta disimular que le hace gracia.

—Francamente, sí.

—Pervertido —le digo, y me muerdo el labio inferior para no sonreír.

Se queda con la boca abierta; ahora es obvio que esto le divierte. Se rasca la barbilla, pensativo.

—Eso no puedo negarlo, Alexandria. —Mueve la cabeza con una mirada más dulce, risueña.

—Me gustaría hablarlo contigo luego, pero he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Suspira, y su expresión se ensombrece al mirarme.

—Lo que me gustaría hacerle a esa lengua tan viperina.

Jadeo, sé muy bien a qué se refiere.

—Eres muy grosero. —Intento parecer escandalizada y lo consigo. ¿Es que no conoce límites? Me sonríe con ironía, y después tuerce el gesto.

—Se te ve muy relajada en esas fotos, Anastasia. Yo no suelo verte así.

¿Qué? ¡Vaya! Cambio de tema —sin la menor lógica— de las bromas a la seriedad.

Me ruborizo y bajo la mirada. Me echa la cabeza hacia atrás, e inspiro profundamente al sentir el tacto de sus dedos.

—Yo quiero que te relajes conmigo —susurra. Ha desaparecido cualquier rastro de broma.

Vuelvo a sentir un aleteo de felicidad interior. Pero ¿cómo puede ser esto? Creo que tenemos problemas.

—Si quieres eso, tienes que dejar de intimidarme —replico.

—Tú tienes que aprender a expresarte y a decirme cómo te sientes — replica a su vez con los ojos centelleantes.

Suspiro.

—Elijah, tú me querías sumisa. Ahí está el problema. En la definición de sumisa… me lo dijiste una vez en un correo electrónico. —Hago una pausa para tratar de recordar las palabras—. Me parece que los sinónimos eran, y cito: «obediente, complaciente, humilde, pasiva, resignada, paciente, dócil, contenida». No debía mirarte. Ni hablarte a menos que me dieras permiso. ¿Qué esperabas? —digo entre dientes.

Continúo, y él frunce aún más el ceño.

—Estar contigo es muy desconcertante. No quieres que te desafíe, pero después te gusta mi «lengua viperina». Exiges obediencia, menos cuando no la quieres, para así poder castigarme. Cuando estoy contigo nunca sé a qué atenerme, sencillamente.

Entorna los ojos.

—Bien expresado, señorita Stevens, como siempre. —Su voz es gélida—.Venga, vamos a comer.

—Solo hace media hora que hemos llegado.

—Ya has visto las fotos, ya has hablado con el chico.

—Se llama Luka.

—Has hablado con Luka… ese hombre que la última vez que le vi intentaba meterte la lengua en la boca a la fuerza cuando estabas borracha y mareada —gruñe.

—Él nunca me ha pegado —le replico.

Elijah me mira enfadado, la ira saliéndole por todos los poros.

—Esto es un golpe bajo, Alexandria —me susurra, amenazante.

Me pongo pálida, y Elijah, crispado de rabia apenas contenida, se pasa las manos por el pelo. Le sostengo la mirada.

—Te llevo a comer algo. Parece que estés a punto de desmayarte. Busca a ese chico y despídete.

—¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más, por favor?

—No. Ve. Ahora. A despedirte.

Me hierve la sangre y le miro fijamente. Señor Maldito Obseso del Control. La ira es buena. La ira es mejor que los lloriqueos.

Desvío la mirada despacio y recorro la sala en busca de Luka. Está hablando con un grupo de chicas. Camino hacia él y me alejo de Cincuenta. ¿Solo porque me ha acompañado hasta aquí tengo que hacer lo que me diga? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

Las jóvenes están embebidas en la conversación de Luka, en todas y cada una de sus palabras. Una de ellas reprime un gritito cuando me acerco, sin duda me reconoce de los retratos.

—Luka.

—Alex. Perdonadme, chicas. — Luka les sonríe y me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros. En cierto sentido tiene gracia: Luka, siempre tan tranquilo y discreto, impresionando a las damas.

—Pareces enfadada —dice.

—Tengo que irme —musito ofuscada.

—Acabas de llegar.

—Ya lo sé, pero Elijah tiene que volver. Las fotos son fantásticas, Luka… eres muy bueno. —Él sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Me ha encantado verte.

Me da un abrazo enorme, me coge en volandas y me da una vuelta, de manera que veo a Elijah al fondo de la galería. Pone mala cara, y me doy cuenta de que es porque estoy en brazos de Luka. Así que, con un movimiento perfectamente calculado, le echo los brazos alrededor del cuello. Me parece que Elijah está a punto de tener un ataque. Se le oscurecen los ojos hasta un punto bastante siniestro, y se acerca muy despacio hacia nosotros.

—Gracias por avisarme de lo de mis retratos —mascullo.

—Hostia. Lo siento, Alex. Debería habértelo dicho. ¿Te gustan?

—Mmm… no lo sé —contesto con franqueza. Su pregunta me deja momentáneamente desconcertada.

—Bueno, están todos vendidos, así que a alguien le gustan. ¿A que es fantástico? Eres una chica de póster. — Y me abraza más fuerte. Cuando Elijah llega me fulmina con la mirada, aunque por suerte Luka no le ve.

Luka me suelta.

—No seas tan cara de ver, Alex. Ah, señor Mikaelson. Buenas noches.

—Señor Martin, realmente impresionante. Lo siento pero no podemos quedarnos, hemos de volver a Seattle —dice Elijah con educada frialdad, enfatizando sutilmente el plural mientras me coge de la mano—. ¿Alexandria?

—Adiós, Luka. Felicidades otra vez. — Le doy un beso fugaz en la mejilla y, sin que apenas me dé cuenta, Elijah me saca a rastras del edificio. Sé que arde de rabia en silencio, pero yo también.

Echa un vistazo arriba y abajo de la calle; luego, de pronto, se dirige hacia la izquierda y me lleva hasta un callejón silencioso, y me empuja bruscamente contra la pared. Me sujeta la cara entre las manos, obligándome a alzar la vista hacia sus ojos fervientes y decididos.

Yo jadeo y su boca se abate sobre la mía. Me besa con violencia. Nuestros dientes chocan un segundo y luego me mete la lengua entre los labios.

El deseo estalla en todo mi cuerpo como en el Cuatro de Julio, y respondo a sus besos con idéntico ardor, entrelazo las manos en su pelo y tiro de él con fuerza. Él gruñe, y ese sonido sordo y sexy del fondo de su garganta reverbera en mi interior, y Elijah desliza la mano por mi cuerpo, hasta la parte de arriba del muslo, y sus dedos hurgan en mi piel a través del vestido morado.

Yo vierto toda la angustia y el desengaño de los últimos días en nuestro beso, le ato a mí… y en ese momento de pasión ciega, me doy cuenta de que él hace lo mismo, de que siente lo mismo.

Elijah interrumpe el beso, jadeante. Sus ojos hierven de deseo, encendiendo la sangre ya ardiente que palpita por todo mi cuerpo. Tengo la boca entreabierta e intento recuperar un aire precioso, hacer que vuelva a mis pulmones.

—Tú. Eres. Mía —gruñe, enfatizando cada palabra. Me aparta de un empujón y se dobla con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, como si hubiera corrido una maratón—. Por Dios santo, Alex.

Yo me apoyo en la pared jadeando e intento controlar la desatada reacción de mi cuerpo, trato de recuperar el equilibrio.

—Lo siento —balbuceo en cuanto recobro el aliento.

—Más te vale. Sé lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Deseas al fotógrafo, Alexandria? Es evidente que él siente algo por ti.

Muevo la cabeza con aire culpable.

—No. Solo es un amigo.

—Durante toda mi vida adulta he intentado evitar cualquier tipo de emoción intensa. Y sin embargo tú… tú me provocas sentimientos que me son totalmente ajenos. Es muy… —arruga la frente, buscando la palabra—… perturbador. A mí me gusta el control, Alex, y contigo eso… —se incorpora, me mira intensamente—… simplemente se evapora.

Hace un gesto vago con la mano, luego se la pasa por el pelo y respira profundamente. Me coge la mano.

—Vamos, tenemos que hablar, y tú tienes que comer.

* * *

_**Aquí tenemos el primer capítulo…**_

_**Ya apareció Sabine ella será la recepcionista en donde trabaja Alexandria… imagen de ella en mi perfil.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Me conduce dentro de un pequeño e íntimo restaurante.

—Este lugar tendrá que hacerlo —gruñe Elijah—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

El restaurante se veía bien para mí. Sillas de madera, manteles de lino y paredes del mismo color que el cuarto de juegos de Elijah —profundo rojo sangre— con pequeños espejos dorados colocados al azar, con velas y pequeños floreros con rosas blancas. Ella Fitzgerald canturrea de fondo _What is this thing called love? _Es muy romántico.

El camarero nos lleva a una mesa para dos en un pequeño hueco y me siento aprensiva, preguntándome qué va a decir.

—No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo —le dice Elijah al camarero mientras se sienta—, entonces tendremos cada uno un bistec de solomillo cocido a término medio, Sauce Béarnaise si tiene, patatas fritas y vegetales verdes, cualquiera que tenga el chef; y tráigame la lista de vinos.

—Por supuesto, señor. —El camarero, tomado por sorpresa por la frescura de Elijah y su calma eficiente, se marcha. Elijah coloca su BlackBerry en la mesa. _Jesús, ¿no tengo elección?_

—¿Y si no quiero bistec?

Suspira.

—No empieces, Alexandria.

—No soy una niña, Elijah.

—Bien, deja de actuar como una.

Es como si me hubiera abofeteado. Parpadeo hacia él. Así es como va a ser, una conversación agitada y tensa, aún en un entorno muy romántico pero ciertamente sin corazones y flores.

—¿Soy una niña porque no me gusta el bistec? —murmuro, tratando de ocultar mi dolor.

—Por ponerme celoso deliberadamente. Es una cosa infantil para hacer. ¿No tienes respeto por los sentimientos de tu amigo, llevándolo a eso? —Elijah presiona sus labios en una delgada línea y frunce el ceño mientras el camarero regresa con la lista de vinos.

Me sonrojo. No había pensado en eso. Pobre Luka. Ciertamente no quiero alentarlo.

Repentinamente, estoy mortificada. Elijah tiene un punto; fue una cosa que hice sin pensar. Le echa una mirada a la lista de vinos.

—¿Te gustaría elegir el vino? —pregunta levantando las cejas hacia mí, expectante, la arrogancia personificada. Sabe que no sé nada acerca de vinos.

—Tú eliges —respondo, hosca pero con disciplina.

—Dos copas de Barossa Valley Shiraz, por favor.

—Eh… sólo vendemos ese vino por botella, señor.

—Una botella entonces —chasquea Elijah.

—Señor. —El camarero se retira sometido y no le culpo por ello. Le frunzo el ceño a Cincuenta. ¿Qué está corroyéndolo? Oh, probablemente yo y en algún lugar en lo profundo de mi mente, mi Diosa interior se levanta soñolienta, se estira y sonríe. Ha estado durmiendo bastante.

—Eres muy gruñón.

Me mira impasiblemente.

—¿Me pregunto por qué es eso?

—Bien, es bueno establecer el tono adecuado para una animada y honesta discusión sobre el futuro, ¿no dirías eso? —Le sonrío dulcemente.

Su boca se presiona en una dura línea, pero entonces casi a regañadientes, sus labios se levantan y sé que está tratando de reprimir su sonrisa.

—Lo siento —dice.

—Disculpa aceptada. Y estoy encantada de informarte que no he decidido convertirme en vegetariana desde la última vez que comimos.

—Desde la última vez que comiste. Creo que ese es un punto discutible.

—Ahí está esa palabra de nuevo, discutible.

—Discutible —pronuncia y sus ojos se suavizan con humor. Pasa su mano a través de su cabello y está serio nuevamente—. Alex, la última vez que hablamos, me dejaste. Estoy un poco nervioso. Te lo dije, te quiero de vuelta, y tú has dicho… nada. —Su mirada es intensa y expectante. Mientras que su candor es totalmente desarmante. ¿Qué demonios debo decir a eso?

—Te he extrañado… realmente te he extrañado, Elijah, los pasados últimos días han sido… difíciles. —Trago, y el nudo en mi garganta se inflama y recuerdo mi desesperada angustia desde que lo dejé.

La semana pasada ha sido la peor de mi vida, el dolor ha sido indescriptible. Nada se le ha acercado. Pero la realidad me golpea de vuelta, arrollándome.

—Nada ha cambiado. No puedo ser lo que quieres que sea —digo las palabras pasando del nudo en mi garganta.

—Eres lo que quiero que seas —dice, su voz es suave y enfática.

—No, Elijah, no lo soy.

—Estás alterada por lo que pasó la última vez. Estaba siendo estúpido, y tú… Entonces tú. ¿Por qué no dijiste la palabra de seguridad, Anastasia? – Su tono cambia, volviéndose acusatorio.

_¿Qué? Wow, cambio de dirección_. Me sonrojo, parpadeando hacia él.

—Respóndeme.

—No lo sé. Estaba abrumada. Estaba tratando de ser lo que necesitas que sea, tratando se sobrellevar el dolor y se fue de mi mente. Tu sabes… lo olvidé —susurro avergonzada, y me encojo de hombros disculpándome.

_Jesús, quizás podríamos haber evitado todo este dolor._

—¡Lo olvidaste! —Jadea con horror, agarrando los lados de la mesa y mirándome fijamente.

Me marchito bajo su mirada fija.

_¡Mierda!_ Está furioso otra vez. Mi Diosa interior me mira fijamente también. _¡Ves, tú trajiste todo esto sobre ti! _

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? —dice, su voz baja—. ¿Alguna vez?

El mesero llega con nuestro vino y nos sentamos mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro, ojos azules a grises. Ambos llenos de recriminaciones no pronunciadas mientras el mesero quita el corcho con una innecesaria floritura y pone un poco de vino en la copa de Elijah. Automáticamente Elijah se extiende y toma un sorbo.

—Está bien —su voz es cortante.

Con cuidado el camarero llena nuestras copas, colocando la botella sobre la mesa antes de irse en una rápida retirada. Elijah no quita sus ojos de mí en todo el tiempo. Soy la primera en quebrarse, rompiendo el contacto visual, levantando mi copa y tomando un largo trago. Apenas lo saboreo.

—Disculpa —susurro, repentinamente sintiéndome estúpida. Lo dejé porque pensé que éramos incompatibles, ¿pero él me está diciendo que podría haberlo detenido?

—¿Disculpa por qué? —dice alarmado.

—Por no usar la palabra de seguridad.

Cierra los ojos como aliviado.

—Podríamos haber evitado todo este sufrimiento —murmura.

—Luces bien. —Más que bien. Te ves como tú mismo.

—Las apariencias pueden engañar —dice tranquilamente—. Estoy cualquier cosa menos bien. Me siento como si el sol se hubiera puesto y no hubiera amanecido por cinco días, Alex. Estoy en perpetua noche aquí.

Estoy sin aliento por su reconocimiento. Oh Dios, igual que yo.

—Dijiste que nunca me dejarías, entonces las cosas se ponen difíciles y sales por la puerta.

—¿Cuándo dije que nunca te dejaría?

—En tus sueños. Fue la cosa más confortante que he oído en mucho tiempo, Anastasia. Me hizo relajarme.

Mi corazón se contrae y me estiro por mi vino.

—Dijiste que me amabas —susurra—. ¿Es ahora en tiempo pasado? —Su voz es baja, mezclada con ansiedad.

—No, Elijah, no lo es.

Me mira fijamente y se ve tan vulnerable mientras exhala.

—Bien —murmura.

Estoy sorprendida por su declaración. Ha tenido un cambio de actitud. Antes, cuando le dije que lo amaba, estaba horrorizado. El mesero está de vuelta. Rápidamente coloca los platos en frente de nosotros y se marcha caminando.

_Santo infierno, comida. _

—Come —ordena Elijah.

En el fondo sé que tengo hambre, pero justo ahora mi estómago está hecho nudos. Sentada frente al único hombre del que he estado enamorada y debatiendo nuestro incierto futuro, no promueve un apetito saludable. Miro dubitativamente a mi comida.

—Que Dios me ayude, Alexandria. Si no comes, te tendré sobre mis rodillas aquí en este restaurante y no tendrá nada que ver con mi satisfacción sexual. ¡Come!

_Jesús, cálmate Mikaelson._ Mi subconsciente me mira fijamente por encima de sus anteojos de media luna. Está de acuerdo de todo corazón con Cincuenta tonos.

—Está bien, comeré. Guarda tu palma inquieta, por favor.

No sonríe, pero continúa mirándome. A regañadientes levanto mi cuchillo y tenedor y corto mi bistec. Oh, está tan buena que hace agua la boca. Estoy hambrienta, realmente hambrienta. Mastico y se relaja visiblemente.

Comemos nuestra cena en silencio. La música ha cambiado. Una suave voz de mujer canta en el fondo, sus palabras haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

Miro a Cincuenta. Está comiendo y mirándome. Hambre, deseo y ansiedad combinadas en una solo mirada caliente.

—¿Sabes quién está cantando? —Trato por algo de conversación normal.

Elijah se detiene y escucha.

—No… pero es buena, quien quiera que sea.

—También me gusta.

Finalmente sonríe con su enigmática sonrisa privada. ¿Qué está planeando?

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

Sacude su cabeza.

—Sigue comiendo —dice suavemente.

He comido la mitad de la comida en mi plato. No puedo comer nada más. ¿Cómo puedo negociar esto?

—No puedo manejar nada más. ¿He comido lo suficiente para el señor?

Me mira impasiblemente sin responder, entonces mira su reloj.

—Realmente estoy llena —agrego, tomando un sorbo de delicioso vino.

—Debemos irnos dentro de poco. Taylor está aquí, y tienes que levantarte por la mañana para trabajar.

—Igual que tú.

—Funciono con menos sueño que tú, Alexandria. Al menos has comido algo.

—¿No vamos a regresar vía Charlie Tango?

—No, pensé que podría tomar una copa. Taylor nos recogerá. Además de esta manera te tengo en el auto para mí solo durante unas pocas horas, al menos. ¿Qué podemos hacer excepto hablar?

_Oh, ese es su plan. _

Elijah llama al camarero para pedir la cuenta, entonces toma su BlackBerry y hace una llamada.

—Estamos en Le Picotin, Sureste tercera avenida. —Cuelga.

Jesús, ha cortado el teléfono.

—Eres muy brusco con Taylor, de hecho, con la mayoría de la gente.

—Solo voy al punto rápidamente, Alexandria.

—No has estado yendo al punto esta tarde. Nada cambia, Elijah.

—Tengo una proposición para ti.

—Esto comenzó con una proposición.

—Una proposición diferente.

El camarero regresa y Elijah saca su tarjeta de crédito sin verificar la cuenta.

Me mira especulativamente mientras el camarero desliza su tarjeta. El teléfono de Elijah vibra una vez y lo revisa.

¿Tiene una proposición? ¿Ahora qué? Un par de escenarios corren a través de mi mente: secuestro, trabajar para él. No, nada tiene sentido. Elijah termina de pagar.

—Ven. Taylor está afuera.

Nos levantamos y toma mi mano.

—No quiero perderte Alexandria. —Besa mis nudillos con ternura y el toque de sus labios sobre mi piel resuena en todo mi cuerpo.

Afuera, el Audi está esperando. Elijah abre la puerta. Subo y me hundo en el lujoso cuero. Él avanza al lado del conductor, Taylor sale del auto y hablan brevemente. No es el protocolo usual. Tengo curiosidad. ¿De qué están hablando? Momentos después ambos suben, miro a Elijah quien está usando su rostro impasible mientras mira fijamente hacia adelante.

Me permito un breve momento para examinar su apuesto perfil: nariz recta, labios llenos esculpidos, cabello cayendo deliciosamente sobre su frente. Este hombre divino seguramente no es para mí.

La música suave se filtra en la parte trasera del auto, una pieza orquestal que no conozco y Taylor se pone en la luz del tráfico encaminándose por la I-5 y Seattle.

Elijah se mueve hacia mí.

—Como estaba diciendo, Alexandria, tengo una proposición para ti.

Miro nerviosamente a Taylor.

—Taylor no puede oírte —me asegura Elijah.

—¿Cómo?

—Taylor —llama Elijah. Taylor no responde. Llama de nuevo, todavía sin respuesta.

Elijah se estira y toca su hombro. Taylor remueve un auricular que no había notado.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Gracias, Taylor. Está bien, reasume lo que estás escuchando.

—Señor.

—¿Feliz ahora? Está escuchando su iPod. Puccini. Olvida que está aquí. Yo lo hago.

—¿Deliberadamente le pediste que lo hiciera?

—Sí.

Oh.

—Está bien, ¿tu proposición?

Elijah se ve repentinamente determinado y en modo de negocios. Santa mierda. Vamos a negociar un trato. Escucho atentamente.

—Déjame preguntarte algo primero. ¿Quieres una relación regular vainilla sin nada en absoluto de follar pervertido?

Mi boca cae abierta.

—¿Follar pervertido? —chillo.

—Follar pervertido.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. —Miro nerviosamente a Taylor.

—Bueno, lo hice. Respóndeme —dice calmadamente.

Me sonrojo. Mi Diosa interior está arrodillada con sus manos juntas en súplica, rogándome.

—Me gusta tu perversión al follar —susurro.

—Eso es lo que pensé. Entonces ¿qué es lo que no te gusta?

_El no poder tocarte. Tú disfrutando mi dolor, el dolor del cinturón. _

—La amenaza de un castigo cruel e inusual.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Bien, tienes todas esas varas, látigos y otras cosas en tu sala de juegos y espantan la luz del día de mí. No quiero que los uses en mí.

—Está bien, entonces sin látigos ni varas; o correas, para el caso —dice irónicamente.

Lo miro desconcertada.

—¿Estás tratando de redefinir los límites de dureza?

—No como tal, sólo trato de entenderte, tener una imagen clara de lo que te gusta y lo que no.

—Fundamentalmente, Elijah, es tu alegría en infligirme dolor lo que me es difícil de manejar. Y la idea de que lo haces porque he cruzado alguna línea arbitraria.

—Pero no es arbitraria, las reglas están escritas.

—No quiero un conjunto de reglas.

—¿No del todo?

—Sin reglas. —Sacudo mi cabeza, mi corazón está en mi boca. ¿A dónde va con esto?

—¿Pero no te importa si te pego?

—¿Pegarme con qué?

—Esto —dice y extiende su mano.

Me remuevo incómodamente.

—No, no realmente. Especialmente con esas bolas de plata… —Gracias al cielo está oscuro, mi rostro está en llamas y mi voz se apaga mientras recuerdo esa noche. _Sí… lo haría de nuevo._

Me sonríe.

—Sí, eso fue divertido.

—Más que divertido —murmuro.

—Entonces puedes lidiar con algo de dolor.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Sí, supongo. —Oh, ¿a dónde está yendo con esto? Mi nivel de ansiedad se ha disparado a elevadas magnitudes en la escala de Richter.

Sostiene su barbilla, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Alexandria, quiero comenzar de nuevo. Hacer la cosa de vainilla y entonces quizás, una vez que confíes más en mí y yo confíe en que serás honesta y te comuniques conmigo, podemos avanzar y hacer algunas de las cosas que me gustan.

Lo miro fijamente, petrificada, sin ningún pensamiento en mi cabeza, como una computadora descompuesta. Me mira ansiosamente, pero no puedo verlo claramente mientras estamos envueltos en la oscuridad de Oregón. Se me ocurre finalmente, eso es.

Él quiere la luz, pero ¿puedo pedirle que haga esto por mí? Y, ¿no me gusta la oscuridad? Algo de oscuridad, a veces. Recuerdos de la noche de Tomas Tallis van a la deriva a través de mi mente.

—Pero, ¿qué hay acerca de los castigos?

—Sin castigos. —Sacude su cabeza—. Ninguno.

—¿Y las reglas?

—Sin reglas.

—¿Ninguna? Pero tienes necesidades.

—Te necesito más a ti, Alexandria. Estos pocos días han sido como el purgatorio. Todos mis instintos me decían que te dejara ir, me decían que no te merezco. Esas fotos que tomó el chico… puedo ver cómo te ve. Luces tan despreocupada y hermosa, no es que no seas hermosa ahora, pero aquí estás sentada. Veo tu dolor. Es duro saber que soy el único que te hace sentir de esa manera. Pero soy un hombre egoísta. Te he deseado desde que caíste en mi oficina. Eres exquisita, honesta, cálida, ingeniosa, seductoramente inocente; la lista es interminable. Te admiro. Te deseo, y la idea de alguien más teniéndote es como un cuchillo girando en mi alma oscura.

Mi boca se seca. _Santa mierda._ Mi subconsciente asiente con satisfacción. Si esto no es una declaración de amor, no sé qué es. Y las palabras se escapan de mí como de un dique roto.

—Elijah ¿por qué piensas que tienes un alma oscura? Nunca podría decir eso. Triste quizás, pero eres un buen hombre. Puedo verlo… eres generoso, eres amable, y nunca me has mentido. Y no he tratado lo suficientemente fuerte. El sábado pasado fue como un shock para mi sistema. Fue mi llamada de atención. Me di cuenta de que lo habías hecho fácil para mí y que no podía ser la persona que querías que fuera. Entonces después de que te dejé, me di cuenta de que el dolor físico que me infligiste no era tan malo como el dolor de perderte. Quiero complacerte, pero es difícil.

—Me complaces todo el tiempo —susurra—, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—Nunca sé que estás pensando. Algunas veces eres tan cerrado… como un estado aislado. Me intimidas, por eso me quedo callada. No sé qué dirección ha tomado tu humor. Se balancea de norte a sur y de regreso en un nanosegundo. Es confuso y no me dejas que te toque y quiero tanto tocarte para mostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

Parpadea hacia mí en la oscuridad, con cautela, pienso y no puedo resistírmele más. Desabrocho mi cinturón y me subo hacia su regazo, tomándolo por sorpresa y tomo su cabeza en mis manos.

—Te amo, Elijah Mikaelson. Y si estás preparado para hacer todo esto por mí, soy la única que no te merece y sólo puedo pedirte perdón ya que no puedo hacer todo eso por ti. Quizás con tiempo… no sé… pero sí, acepto tu proposición. ¿Dónde firmo?

Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí y me aplasta hacia él.

—Oh, Alex. —Exhala mientras entierra su nariz en mi cabello.

Nos sentamos, nuestros brazos envueltos alrededor del otro, escuchando la música —una suave pieza de piano— que refleja las emociones en el auto, la calma dulce y tranquila después de la tormenta. Me acurruco en sus brazos descansando mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello. Él acaricia gentilmente mi espalda.

—Tocar es un límite de dureza para mí, Anastasia —susurra.

—Lo sé. Desearía entender por qué.

Después de un tiempo, suspira, y con voz suave dice:

—Tuve una horrible niñez. Uno de los proxenetas de la perra drogadicta… —Su voz se apaga y su cuerpo se tensa mientras recuerda algún horror inimaginable—. Puedo recordarlo —susurra estremeciéndose.

Abruptamente mi corazón se contrae mientras recuerdo las cicatrices de quemadura estropeando su piel. _Oh, Elijah_. Aprieto mis brazos alrededor se su cuello.

—¿Era abusiva? ¿Tu madre? —Mi voz es baja y suave, con lágrimas contenidas.

—No que yo recuerde. Era negligente. No me protegía de sus proxenetas. —Se encoge de hombros—. Pienso que era yo quien veía por ella. Cuando finalmente se mató a sí misma, tomó cuatro días para que alguien diera la alarma y nos encontrara… lo recuerdo.

No puedo contener mi jadeo de horror. Santa madre jodida. La bilis sube a mi garganta.

—Eso es muy jodido —susurro.

—Cincuenta tonos —murmura.

Giro mi cabeza y presiono mis labios sobre su cuello, buscando y ofreciendo consuelo mientras imagino a un pequeño niño sucio de ojos grises perdido y solo junto al cuerpo de su madre muerta.

_Oh, Elijah_. Inhalo su esencia. Huele celestial, mi aroma favorito en el mundo entero. Estrecha sus brazos alrededor de mí, besa mi cabello y me siento envuelta en su abrazo mientras Taylor acelera en la noche.

* * *

Cuando me despierto, estamos conduciendo a través de Seattle.

—Hey —dice Elijah suavemente.

—Perdón —murmuro mientras me siento, parpadeando y estirándome, aún estoy en sus brazos, en su regazo.

—Podría verte dormir por siempre, Alex.

—¿Dije algo?

—No. Estamos llegando a tu lugar.

¿Oh?

—¿No vamos al tuyo?

—No.

Me siento y lo miro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tienes trabajo mañana.

—Oh. —Hago pucheros.

Me sonríe.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tenías algo en mente?

Me sonrojo.

—Bien, quizás.

Se ríe entre dientes.

—Alexandria, no voy a tocarte de nuevo. No hasta que me ruegues que lo haga.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Entonces empezarás a comunicarte conmigo. La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, vas a tener que decirme exactamente qué quieres en gran detalle.

—Oh. —Me saca de su regazo mientras Taylor frena fuera de mi apartamento.

Elijah baja y mantiene la puerta del auto abierta para mí.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Se mueve a la parte trasera del auto, abre la maletera, y saca una gran caja envuelta para regalo. ¿Qué infiernos es esto?

—Ábrela cuando estés dentro.

—¿No vas a entrar?

—No, Alexandria.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo te veré?

—Mañana.

—Mi jefe quiere que vaya a tomar una copa con él mañana.

El rostro de Elijah se endurece.

—¿Lo hace? —Su voz está mezclada con amenaza latente.

—Para celebrar mi primera semana —agrego rápidamente.

—¿Dónde?

—No lo sé.

—Podría recogerte ahí.

—Está bien… Te mandaré un e-mail o un mensaje de texto.

—Bien.

Me encamina a la puerta de entrada y espera hasta que saco mis llaves del bolso. Mientras abro la puerta, se inclina hacia adelante y toma mi barbilla, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Su boca está sobre la mía y cerrando sus ojos, corre un camino de besos desde la esquina de mi ojo hasta la comisura de mi boca.

Un pequeño gemido escapa de mi boca mientras mi interior se derrite y se despliega.

—Hasta mañana —suspira.

—Buenas noches, Elijah —susurro y puedo oír la necesidad en mi voz.

Sonríe

—Entra —ordena, y camino a través de recepción llevando mi misterioso paquete.

—Nos vemos, nena —llama, entonces se gira con gracia encaminándose de regreso al auto.

Una vez en mi apartamento, abro la caja de regalo y encuentro mi MacBook Pro laptop, el BlackBerry y otra caja rectangular. ¿Qué es esto? Desenvuelvo el papel plateado. Dentro hay una caja de cuero negra y delgada.

Abriendo la caja, encuentro un iPad. Santa mierda… un iPad. Una tarjeta blanca descansa sobre la pantalla con un mensaje escrito de puño y letra por Elijah.

_Alexandria: Esto es para ti. Sé lo que quieres escuchar. La música aquí lo dice por mí._

_Elijah._

Mierda. Tengo una cinta recopilada por Elijah con la apariencia de iPad de última generación. Sacudo mi cabeza en desaprobación porque es demasiado, pero profundamente lo amo. Thierry en la oficina tiene uno, así que sé cómo funciona.

Lo enciendo y jadeo mientras aparece el salvapantallas: una pequeña maqueta de planeador. _Oh_ _mi_... Es el Blanik L23 que le regalé, montado sobre un escaparate de vidrio y puesto en lo que pienso es el escritorio de Elijah en su oficina. Alucino ante él.

_¡Lo construyó!_ Realmente lo construyó. Ahora recuerdo que lo mencionó en la nota con las flores. Me tambaleo y sé en ese instante que ha puesto una gran cantidad de pensamientos en este regalo.

Deslizo la flecha al botón de la pantalla para desbloquear y jadeo nuevamente. La fotografía de fondo es de Elijah conmigo en la carpa de mi graduación en la carpa. Es la misma que apareció en el Seattle Times. Elijah luce tan guapo y yo no puedo ayudar mi enloquecido rostro sonriente mientras mi Diosa interior se envuelve y abraza a sí misma en su chaise longue, _¡Sí y es mío!_

Con un simple toque de mi dedo, los íconos cambian y varios nuevos aparecen en la siguiente pantalla. Un Kindle app, iBooks, Words... sea lo que sea.

_¡Santa mierda! ¿La Biblioteca Británica?_ Toco el ícono y el menú aparece: Colección Histórica. Desplegándolo, selecciono _Novelas del siglo XVIII y XIX. _Otro menú. Selecciono un título: _El Americano de Henry James_. Una nueva ventana se abre, ofreciéndome una copia escaneada del libro para leer. Santa mierda… Es una primera edición, publicada en 1879, ¡y está en mi iPad! Me ha comprado la Biblioteca Británica al toque de un botón.

Salgo rápidamente, sabiendo que podría perderme en esta aplicación por una eternidad. Noto una aplicación de _"Buena Comida"_ que me hace rodar los ojos y sonreír al mismo tiempo, una aplicación de noticias, una aplicación del clima, pero su nota mencionaba música. Regreso a la pantalla anterior, pulso el ícono de iPod y aparece una lista de reproducción. Avanzo entre las canciones, y la lista me hace sonreír. Thomas Tallis: no voy a olvidar esa en mucho. La escuché dos veces,después de todo, mientras me azotaba y mientras me follaba.

_Witchcraft_ mi sonrisa se ensancha... bailando alrededor del gran salón. La pieza de Bach Marcello... _oh no, es demasiado triste para mi estado de ánimo justo ahora. Hmmm._ Jeff Buckley. Sí, he escuchado sobre él. Snow Patrol —mi banda favorita— y una canción llamada _Principles of Lust_ de Enigma. Como Elijah. Sonrío. Otra llamada _Possession… oh sí, muy Cincuenta Tonos. _Y unas cuantas más de las que no he escuchado hablar.

Seleccionando una canción que captura mi mirada, presiono play. Se llama _Try _de Nellie Furtado. Empieza a cantar y su voz es un pañuelo de seda envuelto a mi alrededor, envolviéndome. Me recuesto en mi cama.

¿Significa esto que Elijah va a tratar? ¿Tratar esta nueva relación? Bebo la letra, mirando fijamente al techo, tratando de entender su cambio. Me ha extrañado. Lo he extrañado. Quizás siente algo por mí. Debe hacerlo. Este iPad, estas canciones, estas aplicaciones... se preocupa. Realmente se preocupa. Mi corazón se hincha de esperanza.

La canción termina y lágrimas fluyen de mis ojos. Rápidamente avanzo a otra: _The Scientist_ de Coldplay; Una de las bandas favoritas de Care. Conozco la canción, pero nunca antes escuché la letra realmente. Cierro los ojos y dejo que las palabras pasen sobre y a través de mí.

Mis lágrimas comienzan a fluir. No puedo detenerlas. Si esto no es una disculpa, ¿qué es? _Oh, Christian._

¿O es una invitación? ¿Responderá mis preguntas? _¿Estoy leyendo demasiado en esto? Probablemente estoy leyendo demasiado en esto. _Mi subconsciente asiente, tratando de esconder su compasión.

Alejo mis lágrimas. Tengo que enviarle un e-mail para agradecerle. Salto de la cama a buscar la laptop.

Coldplay continúa mientras me siento con las piernas cruzadas sobre mi cama. El Mac se enciende e inicio la sesión.

* * *

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** iPad **Fecha:** 9 de junio de 2011 _**23:56**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Me has hecho llorar otra vez. Amo el iPad. Amo las canciones. Amo la aplicación de la Biblioteca Británica. Te amo. Gracias. Buenas noches._

**Alex xx**

**.De: **Elijah Mikaelson** Asunto: **iPad** Fecha: **10 de junio de 2011,_**00:03 **_**Para: **Alexandria Stevens

_Me alegra que te gustara. Compre uno para mí. Ahora, si estuviera ahí desaparecería tus lágrimas con mis besos. Pero no estoy, así que ve a dormir. _

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holding Inc.**

* * *

Su respuesta me hace sonreír, aún tan mandón, todavía tan Elijah. ¿Cambiará esto también? Y me doy cuenta en ese momento que espero que no. Me gusta como es —al mando— siempre que pueda hacerle frente sin temor al castigo.

* * *

**.De**: Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Sr. Gruñón **Fecha:** 10 de junio de 2011, _**00:07 **_**Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Suenas en tu modo usual de jefe y posiblemente tenso, posiblemente gruñón, Sr. Mikaelson. Conozco algo que puede hacerlo más fácil. Pero entonces, no estás aquí: no dejarías que me quede y esperas que ruegue. Siga soñando, Señor._

**Alex xx **

_PD: He notado que incluiste el himno del acosador __Every Breath you take.__ Disfruto tu sentido del humor, pero ¿lo sabe el Dr. Salvatore?_

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Calma como Zen **Fecha:** 10 de junio de 2011 _**00:10**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Mí querida señorita Stevens: Las nalgadas ocurren también en las relaciones vainilla, lo sabes. Usualmente con consentimiento y en un contexto sexual… pero seré más que feliz de hacer una excepción. Te aliviará saber que el Dr. Salvatore también disfruta de mi sentido del humor. Ahora, por favor, ve a dormir ya que no tendrás mucho más mañana. A propósito: rogarás, créeme. Y estaré esperando por ello. _

**Elijah Mikaelson, Tenso, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holding Inc.**

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Buenas noches, dulces sueños **Fecha:** 10 de junio de 2011, _**00:12**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Bien ya que me lo pides tan dulcemente y me gusta tu delicioso trato, me acurrucaré con el iPad que tan amablemente me diste y caeré dormida buscando en la Biblioteca Británica, escuchando la música que dice eso por ti. _

**A xxx**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto: **Una última petición **Fecha: **10 de junio de 2011 _**00:15**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Sueña conmigo. X _

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

* * *

_¿Soñar contigo, Elijah Mikaelson? Siempre. _

Me cambio rápidamente a mi pijama, cepillo mis dientes y me deslizo en mi cama. Poniéndome los auriculares, tiro del aplastado globo Charlie Tango de debajo de mi almohada y lo abrazo.

Estoy rebosante de alegría, con una estúpida gran sonrisa en mi rostro. _¡Qué diferencia puede hacer un día!_ ¿Cómo podría dormir?

José Gonzales guitarra y lentamente voy a la deriva en el sueño, maravillándome de cómo el empieza a cantar disparando una melodía con un hipnótico riff de mundo se corrige a sí mismo en una tarde y preguntándome ociosamente si debo hacer una lista de reproducción para Elijah.

* * *

_**Las imagenes de la laptop, el blackberry y el Ipad estan en mi perfil. espero comentarios.**_


	4. Chapter 3

La única cosa buena acerca de estar sin auto es que en el bus en mi camino al trabajo, puedo conectar mis audífonos en mi iPad mientras está seguro en mi bolso y escuchar todas las maravillosas melodías que Elijah me ha dado. Para el momento en que llego a la oficina, tengo la más ridícula sonrisa en mi rostro.

Thierry mira hacia mí y me hace una toma doble.

—Buenos días, Alex. Te ves… radiante. —Su observación me pone nerviosa. _¡Qué inapropiado! _

—Dormí bien, gracias, Thierry. Buenos días.

Arruga la frente.

—¿Puedes leer estos por mí y tener reportes de ellos para la hora de almuerzo, por favor? —Me alcanza cuatro manuscritos. Ante mi expresión horrorizada, agrega—: Solo los primeros capítulos.

—Seguro. —Sonrío con alivio, y me da una amplia sonrisa de vuelta.

Enciendo la computadora para empezar a trabajar, terminando mi late y comiendo una banana. Hay un correo electrónico de Elijah.

* * *

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Entonces ayúdame. **Fecha:** 10 de Junio, 2011 _**08:05**_**Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Espero que hayas desayunado. Te extrañé anoche._

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holding Inc.**

**.De: **Alexandria Stevens **Asunto: **Libros antiguos…**Fecha: **10 de Junio, 2011_**08:33 **_ **Para: **Elijah Mikaelson

_Estoy comiendo un plátano mientras tipeo. No he desayunado por muchos días, así que es un paso adelante. Amo la aplicación de la Biblioteca Británica, he comenzado a releer Robinson Crusoe… y por supuesto, te amo. Ahora déjame sola, estoy tratando de trabajar. _

**Alexandria Stevens, Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial, AIPS**

**.De: **Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto: **¿Es todo lo que has comido? **Fecha: **10 de Junio, 2011_**08:36 **_**Para: **Alexandria Stevens

_Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. Vas a necesitar tu energía para rogar._

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

**.De: **Alexandria Stevens **Asunto: **Peste **Fecha: **10 de Junio, 2011_**08:39**_**Para: **Elijah Mikaelson

_Sr. Grey… Estoy tratando de trabajar para vivir… y es usted el que rogará._

**Alexandria Stevens, Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial, AIPS**

**.De: **Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto: **¡Atrévete! **Fecha: **10 de Junio, 2011_**08:36**_** Para: **Alexandria Stevens

_Porque señorita Stevens, amo un desafío…_

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

* * *

Me siento sonriendo a la pantalla como una idiota. Pero necesito leer estos capítulos para Thierry y escribir reportes sobre ellos. Colocando los manuscritos en mi escritorio, empiezo.

A la hora del almuerzo me dirijo a la tienda de comida rápida por un sándwich de pastrami y escucho la lista de reproducción en mi iPad. En primer lugar está Nitin Sawhner, alguna canción mundial llamada Homelands, es buena. El Sr. Mikaelson tiene un ecléctico gusto en música. Retrocedo, escuchando la pieza clásica, Fantasia on a Theme de Thomas Tallis por Vaughn Williams. Oh, Cincuenta tiene sentido del humor, y lo amo por eso. ¿Se irá de mi rostro alguna vez esta estúpida sonrisa?

La tarde cae. Decido en un momento de descuido, enviar un correo electrónico a Elijah.

* * *

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto: **Aburrida… **Fecha: **10 de Junio, 2011 _**16:05 **_**Para: **Elijah Mikaelson

Girando mis pulgares.¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Alexandria Stevens, Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial, AIPS**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Tus pulgares **Fecha:** 10 de Junio, 2011 _**16:15**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Deberías venir a trabajar para mí. No estarías girando tus pulgares. Estoy seguro de que podría darles un mejor uso. De hecho, puedo pensar en un sin número de opciones… Estoy haciendo las aburridas y usuales fusiones y adquisiciones. Es todo muy aburrido. Tus correos electrónicos en AIPS son monitoreados._

**Elijah Mikaelson, Distraído, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

* * *

Oh mierda. No tenía idea. ¿Cómo infiernos sabe eso? Frunzo el ceño a la pantalla y rápidamente reviso los correos electrónicos que nos enviamos, eliminándolos mientras lo hago.

Puntualmente a las cinco y media, Thierry está en mi escritorio. Es viernes de vestir informal así que lleva puestos unos jeans y una camisa negra. Luce muy casual.

—¿Bebidas, Alex? Usualmente nos gusta ir por una rápida al bar cruzando la calle.

—¿Nos? —pregunto esperanzada.

—Sí, más de nosotros vamos… ¿vienes?

Por alguna razón desconocida, que no quiero examinar más de cerca, el alivio fluye a través de mí.

—Me encantaría. ¿Cómo se llama el bar?

—Cincuentas.

—Estás bromeando.

Me mira extrañado.

—No. ¿Significa algo para ti?

—No, perdona. Los encontraré allí.

—¿Qué te gustaría tomar?

—Una cerveza por favor.

—Genial.

Hago mi camino a los servicios y envío un correo electrónico a Elijah desde el BlackBerry.

* * *

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Encajarás perfectamente. **Fecha:** Junio 10, 2011 _**17:36**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Iremos a un bar llamado Cincuentas. La rica veta de humor que podría sacar de esto es infinita. Estoy ansiosa por verlo ahí, Sr. Mikaelson._

**A x**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Peligro **Fecha:** 10 de Junio, 2011 _**17:38**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens.

_La minería es una muy, muy peligrosa ocupación._

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holding Inc.**

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** ¿Peligro? **Fecha:** 10 de Junio, 2011 _**17:40**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_¿Y tu punto es…?_

**A**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Simplemente… **Fecha:** Junio 10, 2011 _**17:42**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens.

_Haciendo una observación, señorita Stevens. Te veré dentro de poco. Más temprano que tarde, nena._

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

* * *

Me reviso a mí misma en el espejo. Qué diferencia puede hacer un día. Tengo más color en mis mejillas y mis ojos están brillando. Es el efecto Elijah Mikaelson. Un pequeño enfrentamiento por correo electrónico puede hacerle eso a una chica. Sonrío al espejo y enderezo mi blusa azul pálido, la que Taylor me compró. Hoy llevo puestos mis jeans favoritos _**(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil),**_ también. La mayoría de mujeres en la oficina usan ya sea jeans o faldas vaporosas. Necesitaré invertir en una falda vaporosa o dos. Quizás lo haré éste fin de semana y cobre el cheque que Elijah me dio por Wanda, mi Beetle.

Mientras salgo del edificio, escucho que dicen mi nombre.

—¿Señorita Stevens?

Me giro expectante, y una cenicienta joven mujer se me acerca cautelosamente. Luce como un fantasma, tan pálida y extrañamente vacía.

—¿Señorita Alexandria Stevens? —repite, y sus rasgos permanecen estáticos a pesar de que está hablando.

—¿Sí?

Se detiene, mirándome desde cerca de medio metro de distancia en la acera, y la miro de regreso, inmovilizada. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué quiere?

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunto. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—No… solo quería mirarte. —Su voz es inquietantemente suave. Como yo, tiene cabello oscuro que claramente contrasta con su piel clara. Sus ojos son marrones, como el bourbon, pero vacíos. No hay vida en ellos. Su hermoso rostro está pálido, y grabado con dolor.

—Disculpa; me tienes en desventaja —digo educadamente tratando de ignorar el hormigueo de advertencia en mi columna vertebral. En una inspección cercana, se ve extraña, desaliñada y descuidada. Sus ropas son dos tallas más grandes, incluyendo su gabardina de diseñador.

Ríe, un extraño y discordante sonido que solo incrementa mi ansiedad.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que yo no? —pregunta tristemente.

Mi ansiedad se transforma en miedo.

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres?

—¿Yo? No soy nadie. —Levanta su brazo para pasar su mano a través de su cabello largo hasta el hombro, y mientras lo hace, la manga de su abrigo se levanta, revelando una venda sucia alrededor de su muñeca.

_Santa mierda. _

—Buen día, señorita Stevens. —Girándose, sube por la calle mientras me quedo clavada en el suelo. Veo como su delgada figura desaparece de la vista, perdida entre los trabajadores entrando y saliendo de varias oficinas.

_¿De qué iba esto? _

Confundida, cruzo la calle hacia el bar, tratando de asimilar qué acaba de pasar, mientras mí subconsciente asoma su fea cabeza y me sisea: _Ella tenía algo que ver con Elijah._

Cincuentas es un bar cavernoso, impersonal con banderines de beisbol y posters colgando de las paredes. Thierry está en el bar con Clara, Sophie, la otra coordinadora editorial, dos chicos de finanzas y Sabine de recepción. Ella está usando sus pendientes de aro de marca registrada.

—¡Hola, Alex! —Thierry me alcanza una botella de Bud.

—Salud… gracias —murmuro, aún tambaleante por mi encuentro con la chica fantasma.

—Salud. —Chocamos nuestras botellas, y continúa su conversación con Clara.

Sabine me sonríe dulcemente.

—Así que, ¿cómo estuvo tu primera semana? —pregunta.

—Bien, gracias. Todos parecen muy amigables.

—Pareces mucho más feliz hoy.

Me sonrojo.

—Es viernes —murmuro rápidamente—. Entonces, ¿tienes planes para este fin de semana?

Mi técnica de distracción patentada funciona y estoy salvada. Sabine resulta ser una de siete niños, y viene de una gran familia toda junta en Tacoma. Se vuelve muy animada y me doy cuenta de que no he hablado con ninguna mujer de mi edad desde que Care se fue a Barbados.

Distraídamente me pregunto cómo están Care… y Niklaus. Debo recordar preguntarle a Elijah si ha oído de él. Oh, y Matt, su hermano, regresará el próximo martes, y va a quedarse en nuestro apartamento. Puedo imaginar que Elijah no va a estar feliz por esto. Mi anterior encuentro con la extraña chica fantasma se desliza fuera de mi mente.

Durante mi conversación con Sabine, Clara me alcanza otra cerveza.

—Gracias —le sonrío.

Es fácil hablar con Sabine, le gusta hablar, y antes de que me dé cuenta, voy por mi tercera cerveza, cortesía de uno de los chicos de finanzas.

Cuando Clara y Sophie se van, Thierry se une a Sabine y a mí. ¿Dónde está Elijah? Uno de los chicos de finanzas engancha a Claire en una conversación.

—Alex, ¿piensas que tomaste la decisión correcta viniendo aquí? —La voz de Thierry es suave, y está parado un poco demasiado cerca. Pero he notado que tiene tendencia a hacer eso con todos, incluso en la oficina. Mi subconsciente entrecierra los ojos. Estás leyendo demasiado en esto, me reprende

—He disfrutado esta semana, gracias, Thierry. Sí, pienso que tomé la decisión correcta.

—Eres una chica muy brillante, Alex. Llegarás lejos.

Me sonrojo.

—Gracias —murmuro, porque no sé qué más decir.

—¿Vives lejos?

—El distrito Pike Market.

—No muy lejos de mí. —Sonriendo, se mueve incluso más cerca y se apoya contra el bar, efectivamente atrapándome—. ¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana?

—Bien… uhm…

Lo siento antes de verlo. Es como si mi cuerpo entero estuviera en sintonía con su presencia. Me relaja y me enciende al mismo tiempo, una extraña dualidad interna, y siento ese extraño pulso de electricidad.

Elijah corre su brazo alrededor de mis hombros en lo que parece un casual despliegue de afecto, pero sé que es diferente. Está apostando una reclamación, y en esta ocasión, es bienvenida. Suavemente besa mi cabello.

—Hola, nena —murmura.

No puedo evitar sino sentir alivio, seguridad y excitación con su brazo alrededor de mí. Me jala a su lado, y lo miro hacia arriba mientras mira a Thierry, su expresión impasible. Girando su atención a mí, me da una breve sonrisa torcida seguida de un beso ligero. Está vistiendo su chaqueta azul marino de raya diplomática por encima de unos jeans y una abierta camisa blanca. Luce comestible.

Thierry se arrastra hacia atrás incómodamente.

—Thierry, este es Elijah —murmuro en tono de disculpa. ¿Por qué me estoy disculpando?—. Elijah, Thierry.

—Soy el novio —dice Elijah con una pequeña fresca sonrisa que no alcanza sus ojos y sacude la mano de Jack. Miro hacia arriba a Thierry quien está mentalmente asesinando al magnífico espécimen de masculinidad enfrente de él.

—Soy el jefe —replica Thierry arrogantemente—. Alex mencionó un ex novio.

_Oh, mierda. No quieres jugar este juego con Cincuenta. _

—Bueno, no un ex por mucho tiempo —replica Elijah calmadamente—. Vamos, nena, hora de irnos.

—Por favor, quédense y acompáñennos con una bebida —dice Thierry lisamente.

No pienso que sea una buena idea. ¿Por qué es esto tan incómodo? Miro a Sabine, quien está, por supuesto, mirando fijamente, con la boca abierta, y con franca apreciación carnal a Elijah. ¿Cuándo dejaré de preocuparme por el efecto que tiene en otras mujeres?

—Tenemos planes —replica Elijah con su enigmática sonrisa.

¿Los tenemos? Y un escalofrío de anticipación corre a través de mi cuerpo.

—En otra ocasión será —agrega—. Vamos —me dice mientras toma mi mano.

—Los veo el lunes. —Les sonrío a Thierry, Sabine y los chicos de finanzas, tratando fuertemente de ignorar la expresión no tan complacida de Thierry, y sigo a Elijah hacia la puerta.

Taylor está al volante del Audi, esperando junto a la acera.

—¿Por qué esto se sintió como un concurso de meadas? —le pregunto a Elijah mientras abre la puerta del auto para mí.

—Porque lo fue —murmura y me da su enigmática sonrisa mientras cierra mi puerta.

—Hola, Taylor —digo y nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo retrovisor.

—Señorita Stevens. —Taylor asiente con una sonrisa genial.

Elijah se desliza a mi lado, tomando mi mano, y gentilmente besando mis nudillos.

—Hola —dice suavemente.

Mis mejillas se ponen de color rosa, sabiendo que Taylor puede oírnos, agradecida de que no puede ver la abrasadora, mirada quemadora de bragas que me da Elijah. Me toma toda mi resistencia no saltar sobre él aquí, en el asiento trasero del auto.

_Oh, el asiento trasero del auto… hmm_. Mi Diosa interior toma su barbilla suavementeen tranquila contemplación.

—Hola. —Exhalo, mi boca se seca.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta tarde?

—Pensé que dijiste que teníamos planes.

—Oh, sé qué me gustaría hacer, Alexandria. Te pregunto qué te gustaría hacer a ti.

Le sonrío radiantemente.

—Ya veo —dice con una malvada sonrisa lasciva—. Entonces… es comenzar a rogar, entonces. ¿Quieres rogar en mi apartamento o el tuyo? —Inclina su cabeza a un lado y me sonríe con su oh-tan-sexy sonrisa.

—Pienso que está siendo muy presuntuoso, Sr. Mikaelson. Pero para variar, podemos ir a mi apartamento. —Muerdo mi labio deliberadamente, y su expresión se oscurece.

—Taylor, al de la señorita Stevens, por favor.

—Señor. —Taylor asiente y se dirige hacia el tráfico.

—Entonces, ¿cómo ha estado tu día? —pregunta.

—Bien. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Bien, gracias.

Su ridícula amplia sonrisa refleja la mía, y besa mi mano otra vez.

—Luces adorable —dice.

—Como tú.

—Tu jefe, Thierry Vanchure, ¿es bueno en su trabajo?

¡Guau! ¿Es este un repentino cambio de dirección? Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es acerca de su concurso de meadas?

Elijah sonríe.

—Ese hombre quiere entrar en tus bragas, Alexandria —dice secamente.

Me pongo carmesí mientras mi boca cae abierta, y echo nerviosamente un vistazo a Taylor. Mi subconsciente inhala fuertemente, sorprendida.

—Bien, él puede querer todo lo que guste… ¿por qué incluso estamos teniendo esta conversación? Sabes que no estoy interesada en él de ninguna manera. Es solo mi jefe.

—Ese es el punto. Él quiere lo que es mío. Necesito saber si es bueno en su trabajo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Eso creo. —¿A dónde va con esto?

—Bien, mejor te deja sola, o se va a encontrar a sí mismo con el trasero sobre la acera.

—Oh, Elijah, ¿de qué hablas? No ha hecho nada malo. —…Aún. Solo ha estado demasiado cerca.

—Hace un movimiento, me dices. Eso es llamado brutal bajeza o moral, o acoso sexual.

—Fue solo una bebida después del trabajo.

—Eso espero. Un movimiento y está afuera.

—No tienes esa clase de poder. —¡Honestamente…! Y antes de que ruede mis ojos hacía él, la comprensión me golpea con la fuerza de un camión de carga con exceso de velocidad—. ¿Lo tienes Elijah?

Elijah me da su enigmática sonrisa.

—Estás comprando la compañía —susurro con horror.

Su sonrisa se desliza en respuesta al pánico en mi voz.

—No exactamente —dice.

—La compraste. AIPS. Ya.

Parpadea hacia mí, cautelosamente.

—Posiblemente.

—¿Lo hiciste o no?

—Lo hice.

¿Qué demonios?

—¿Por qué? —Jadeo, apaleada. Oh, esto es simplemente demasiado.

—Porque puedo, Alexandria. Te necesito a salvo.

—¡Pero dijiste que no interferirías con mi carrera!

—Y no lo haré.

Quito mi mano de la suya.

—Elijah… —Las palabras me fallan.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo?

—Sí. Por supuesto que estoy molesta contigo —digo furiosamente—. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de ejecutivo de negocios responsable toma decisiones basado en con quién está follando actualmente? —Palidezco y echo una mirada nerviosa a Taylor quien está estoicamente ignorándonos.

_Mierda._ Qué momento para tener un mal funcionamiento del filtro de mi cerebro a mi boca. _¡Alexandria!_ Mi subconsciente me mira fijamente.

Elijah abre su boca, entonces la cierra otra vez y me frunce el ceño. Lo miro furiosamente. La atmósfera en el auto se precipita de cálido con el dulce encuentro a helado con palabras no dichas y recriminaciones potenciales mientras nos fruncimos el ceño el uno al otro.

Afortunadamente nuestro incómodo viaje en auto no dura mucho, y Taylor se estaciona al lado de mi apartamento.

Desciendo del auto rápidamente, sin esperar que alguien me abra la puerta.

Escucho a Elijah murmurar a Taylor:

—Creo que mejor esperas aquí.

Lo siento cerca detrás de mí mientas rebusco para encontrar las llaves en mi bolso.

—Alexandria —dice tranquilamente como si fuera un animal salvaje acorralado.

Suspiro y me giro hacia él. Estoy tan enojada con él, mi rabia es palpable, una entidad oscura amenazando con ahogarme.

—Primero, no te he follado en un tiempo, lo que se siente como un largo tiempo, y segundo, quería entrar en la línea editorial. De las cuatro compañías en Seattle, AIPS es la más rentable, pero está en la cúspide y va a estancarse, tiene que diversificarse.

Lo miro fríamente. Sus ojos son tan intensos, incluso amenazantes, pero sexys como el infierno. Podría perderme en sus aceradas profundidades.

—Así que eres mi jefe ahora —chasqueo.

—Técnicamente, soy el jefe del jefe de tu jefe.

—Y técnicamente es una intolerable bajeza moral el hecho de que estoy follando con el jefe del jefe de mi jefe.

—Por el momento, estás discutiendo con él. —Elijah frunce el seño.

—Eso es porque es un asno —siseo.

Elijah retrocede en atónita sorpresa. _Oh mierda._ ¿He ido demasiado lejos?

—¿Un asno? —murmura mientras su expresión cambia a una de diversión.

_¡Demonios! Estoy molesta contigo, ¡no me hagas reír! _

—Sí. —Me esfuerzo por mantener mi expresión de ultraje moral.

—¿Un asno? —dice Elijah otra vez. Esta vez sus labios se curvan con una sonrisa reprimida.

—¡No me hagas reír cuando estoy molesta contigo! —grito.

Y su sonrisa, una deslumbrante sonrisa de chico todo americano mostrando todos los dientes, y no puedo evitarlo. Estoy sonriendo y riendo también. ¿Cómo puedo no verme afectada por la alegría que veo en su sonrisa?

—Sólo porque tengo una estúpida y condenada sonrisa en mi rostro, no significa que no esté molesta como el infierno contigo —murmuro sin aliento, tratando de reprimir mis risitas de porrista de escuela secundaria. A pesar de que nunca fui porrista, el amargo pensamiento cruza mi mente.

Se inclina y pienso que va a besarme pero no lo hace. Acaricia mí cabello con la nariz e inhala profundamente.

—Como siempre, señorita Stevens, eres inesperada. —Se endereza y me mira fijamente, sus ojos bailando con humor—. Entonces, ¿vas a invitarme a entrar o voy a ser despachado por ejercer mi derecho democrático como ciudadano americano, empresario y consumidor para comprar todo lo que me malditamente bien plazca?

—¿Has hablado con el Dr. Salvatore acerca de esto?

Se ríe.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar o no, Alexandria?

Trato con una mirada reticente, morder mi labio ayuda, pero estoy sonriendo mientras abro la puerta. Elijah se gira y despide a Taylor, y el Audi se aleja.

* * *

Es extraño tener a Elijah Grey en el apartamento. El lugar se siente demasiado pequeño para él.

Y aún estoy molesta con él. Su acoso no conoce límites, y me doy cuenta de que es así como sabe que los correos electrónicos están siendo monitoreados en AIPS.

Probablemente sabe más de AIPS que yo. El pensamiento es desagradable.

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Por qué tiene esa necesidad de mantenerme a salvo? Soy adulta, algo así, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué puedo hacer para tranquilizarlo?

Miro fijamente su hermoso rostro mientras se pasea por el cuarto como un depredador encerrado, y mi rabia remite. Viéndolo aquí en mi espacio cuando pensé que habíamos terminado es reconfortante. Más que reconfortante, lo amo, y mi corazón se hincha con una nerviosa y embriagadora alegría. Observa alrededor, evaluando su entorno.

—Lindo lugar —dice.

—Los padres de Care lo compraron para ella.

Asiente distraídamente, y sus audaces ojos grises vienen a descansar sobre los míos, mirándome fijamente.

—Eh… ¿Te gustaría una bebida? —murmuro, sonrojándome con nervios.

—No, gracias, Alexandria. —Sus ojos se oscurecen.

Oh, mierda. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Alexandria? —pregunta suavemente mientras camina hacia mí, todo salvaje y caliente—. Sé qué me gustaría hacer —agrega en voz baja.

Retrocedo hasta chocar contra la isla de cocina de concreto.

—Todavía estoy molesta contigo.

—Lo sé. —Sonríe, una sonrisa torcida de disculpas, y me derrito… bueno, quizás no tan molesta.

—¿Te gustaría algo de comer? —pregunto.

Asiente despacio.

—Sí. Tú —murmura. Todo al sur bajo la línea de mi cintura se aprieta. Soy seducida sólo por su voz, pero es que luce su mirada tan hambrienta de "Te deseo ahora", _oh mi…_

Se para delante de mí, sin tocar en absoluto, mirando fijamente hacia abajo a mis ojos y bañándome en el calor que irradia de su cuerpo. Estoy sofocantemente caliente, nerviosa y mis piernas son como gelatina, mientras el oscuro deseo cruza a través de mí. Lo deseo.

—¿Has comido hoy? —murmura.

—Comí un sándwich a la hora del almuerzo —susurro. No quiero hablar de comida.

Entrecierra los ojos.

—Necesitas comer.

—Realmente no estoy hambrienta ahora… de comida.

—¿De qué está hambrienta señorita Stevens?

—Creo que lo sabe Sr. Mikaelson.

Se inclina, y nuevamente pienso que me va a besar pero no lo hace.

—¿Quieres que te bese, Alexandria? —susurra suavemente en mi oído.

—Sí —respiro.

—¿Dónde?

—En todas partes.

—Vas a tener que ser un poco más específica que eso. Te dije que no iba a tocarte hasta que me rogaras y me dijeras qué hacer.

Mi Diosa interior está retorciéndose en su chaise longue. Estoy perdida, no está jugando limpio.

—Por favor —susurro.

—¿Por favor qué?

—Tócame.

—¿Dónde, nena?

Está tan tentadoramente cerca, su esencia es intoxicante. Avanzo e inmediatamente retrocede.

—No, no —reprende. Sus ojos repentinamente amplios y alarmados.

—¿Qué? —_No… regresa. _

—No. —Sacude la cabeza.

—¿No a todo? —No puedo ocultar el anhelo en mi voz.

Me mira indeciso, y estoy alentada por su vacilación. Me acerco a él, y retrocede levantando sus manos en defensa, pero sonriendo.

—Mira, Alex. —Es una advertencia, y corre su mano a través de su cabello, exasperado.

—A veces no te molesta —observo quejumbrosamente—, quizás debería encontrar un lapicero marcador y podríamos trazar un mapa de las áreas de "no ir".

Levanta una ceja.

—No es una mala idea. ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Asiento en la dirección. ¿Está cambiando deliberadamente de tema?

—¿Has estado tomando tu píldora?

_Oh, mierda. Mi píldora. _

Su rostro decae ante mi expresión.

—No —digo agudamente.

—Ya veo —dice, y sus labios se presionan en una delgada línea—. Vamos, tomemos algo de comer.

_¡Oh no! _

—¡Pensé que iríamos a la cama! Quiero ir a la cama contigo.

—Lo sé, nena. —Sonríe y repentinamente se lanza hacia mí, agarra mis muñecas y tira de mí en sus brazos de modo que su cuerpo está presionado contra el mío. —Necesitas comer igual que yo —murmura, sus ardientes ojos marrones mirándome—. Además… la anticipación es la clave de la seducción, y justo ahora estoy realmente demorando la gratificación.

_Uh, ¿desde cuándo? _

—Estoy seducida y quiero mi gratificación ahora. Rogaré, por favor. —Sueno quejumbrosa. Mi Diosa interior está fuera de sí.

Me sonríe con ternura.

—Comer. Estás demasiado delgada. —Besa mi frente y me suelta.

Este es un juego, parte de un malvado plan. Le frunzo el ceño.

—Sigo molesta contigo por comprar AIPS, y ahora estoy molesta contigo porque me haces esperar. —Hago pucheros.

—Eres una pequeña dama enojada, ¿no? Te sentirás mejor después de una buena comida.

—Sé después de qué me sentiría mejor.

—Alexandria Stevens. Estoy sorprendido. —Su tono es gentilmente burlón.

—Para de burlarte de mí. No juegas limpio.

Ahoga su sonrisa mordiendo su labio inferior. Luce simplemente adorable… el Elijah juguetón, jugueteando con mi libido. Si tan solo mis habilidades de seducción fueran mejores. Sabría qué hacer, pero al no estar permitido poder tocarlo lo dificulta.

Mi Diosa interior entorna los ojos y mira pensativa. Necesitamos trabajar en eso.

Mientras Elijah y yo nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro, yo caliente, turbada y anhelante y él relajado y divertido a mis expensas, me doy cuenta de que no tengo comida en el apartamento.

—Podría cocinar algo, excepto que tenemos que ir de compras.

—¿Compras?

—Por ingredientes.

—¿No tienes comida aquí? —Su expresión se oscurece.

Sacudo mi cabeza. Mierda, se ve bastante enojado.

—Vamos de compras, entonces —dice con firmeza mientras se gira sobre sus talones y se dirige a la puerta abriéndola de par en para mí.

* * *

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en un supermercado?

Elijah se ve fuera de lugar, pero me sigue obedientemente, cargando una canasta de mercado.

—No puedo recordar.

—¿La Sra. Jones hace todas las compras?

—Creo que Taylor la ayuda. No estoy seguro.

—¿Estarías satisfecho con un salteado? Es rápido.

—Salteado suena bien. —Elijah sonríe, sin duda imaginándose mi motivo ulterior de una comida rápida.

—¿Han trabajado para ti desde hace mucho?

—Taylor cuatro años, creo. La Sra. Jones, alrededor de lo mismo. ¿Por qué no tienes nada de comida en tu apartamento?

—Sabes por qué —murmuro sonrojándome.

—Fuiste tú quien me dejó —murmura desaprobadoramente.

—Lo sé —respondo en voz baja, no queriendo un recordatorio.

Llegamos a la caja y nos paramos en la fila.

_¿Si no lo hubiera dejado, habría ofrecido la alternativa vainilla?_ Me pregunto vagamente.

—¿Tienes algo de beber? —Me trae de regreso al presente.

—Cerveza… creo.

—Traeré algo de vino.

Oh querido. No estoy segura de qué clase de vino está disponible en el Supermercado de Ernie. Elijah regresa con las manos vacías, haciendo muecas con una mirada de disgusto.

—Hay una buena tienda de licores en la puerta de al lado —digo rápidamente.

—Veré que tienen.

Quizás deberíamos simplemente ir a su apartamento, entonces no tendríamos todo este lío. Veo que deambula determinadamente y con fácil gracia fuera de la puerta. Dos mujeres están entrando, se detienen y lo miran fijamente. _Oh sí, observen a mi Cincuenta Tonos,_ pienso abatida.

Quiero el recuerdo de él en mi cama, pero está jugando duro para conseguirlo. Quizás debería, también. Mi Diosa interior asiente francamente en acuerdo. Y mientras estoy en la línea, armamos un plan. Hmm…

* * *

Elijah lleva la bolsa de comestibles dentro del apartamento. Las lleva desde que caminamos de regreso al apartamento desde la tienda. Luce extraño. No del todo su usual porte de Gerente General.

—Te ves tan… doméstico.

—Nadie nunca me ha acusado de eso antes —dice secamente. Coloca las bolsas en la isla de la cocina. Mientras empiezo a desempacarlas, saca una botella de vino blanco y busca el sacacorchos.

—Este lugar sigue siendo nuevo para mí. Creo que el sacacorchos está en el cajón de ahí. —Señalo con mi barbilla.

Esto se siente tan… normal. Dos personas, llegando a conocerse el uno al otro, teniendo una comida. Aún es tan extraño. El miedo que siempre sentía en su presencia se ha ido. Realmente hemos hecho tanto juntos, me sonrojo con sólo pensar en ello, y apenas lo conozco.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Elijah interrumpe mi ensueño mientras se encoje de hombros fuera de su chaqueta de raya diplomática y la coloca en el sofá.

—Cuán poco te conozco, realmente.

Me mira fijamente y sus ojos se suavizan.

—Me conoces mejor que nadie.

—No pienso que sea verdad. —La señora Robinson viene repentinamente y para nada bienvenida a mi mente.

—Lo es, Alexandria. Soy una persona muy, muy privada.

Me alcanza una copa de vino.

—Salud —dice.

—Salud —respondo tomando un sorbo mientras pone la botella en la nevera.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con esto? —pregunta.

—No, está bien… siéntate.

—Me gustaría ayudar. —Su expresión es sincera.

—Puedes cortar las verduras.

—No cocino —dice, en relación al cuchillo que le entrego con recelo.

—Imagino que no lo necesitas. —Coloco la tabla de cortar y algunos pimientos rojos en frente de él. Los mira fijamente con confusión.

—¿Nunca has cortado una verdura?

—No.

Le sonrío.

—¿Me estás sonriendo?

—Al parecer esto es algo que puedo hacer y tú no. Seamos realistas Elijah, pienso que ésta es otra primera vez. Aquí, te mostraré.

Me rozo contra él y retrocede. Mi Diosa interior se sienta y toma nota.

—Así. —Corto el pimiento rojo, con cuidado de remover las semillas.

—Parece bastante simple.

—No deberías tener ningún problema con esto —murmuro irónicamente.

Me mira impasiblemente por un momento entonces comienza su tarea mientras continuo preparando el pollo cortado en cuadraditos. Comienza a cortar, cuidadosamente, lentamente. _Oh por Dios, estaremos aquí todo el día. _

Lavo mis manos y busco la sartén, el aceite y los otros ingredientes que necesito, repetidamente rozando contra él, mi cadera, mi brazo, mi espalda, mis manos. Pequeños toques, en apariencia, inocentes. Se detiene cada vez que lo hago.

—Sé lo qué estás haciendo, Alexandria —murmura oscuramente, aún preparando el primer pimiento.

—Creo que se llama cocinar —digo, batiendo mis pestañas. Agarrando otro cuchillo, me reúno con él en la tabla de cortar pelando y cortando el ajo, los cebollines y las judías verdes, continuamente chocando contra él.

—Eres bastante buena en esto —murmura mientras empieza con su segundo pimiento rojo.

—¿Cortar? —Bato mis pestañas hacia él—. Años de práctica. —Me rozo una vez más contra él, esta vez con mi trasero. Una vez más vacila.

—Si haces esto nuevamente, Alexandria, voy a tomarte sobre el piso de la cocina.

_Oh, guau._ Está funcionando

—Tendrás que rogarme primero.

—¿Es un desafío?

—Quizás.

Deja el cuchillo y se pasea lentamente hacia mí, sus ojos quemando. Inclinándose por delante de mí, apaga el gas. El aceite en la sartén se calma casi inmediatamente.

—Creo que comeremos más tarde —dice—. Pon el pollo en la nevera.

Está no es una frase que hubiera esperado escuchar de Elijah Mikaelson, y solo él puede hacer que suene caliente, realmente caliente. Levanto el cuenco de pollo cortado en cuadraditos, colocando temblorosamente un plato en la parte superior, y guardándolo en la nevera. Cuando me giro, está detrás de mí.

—¿Así que vas a rogar? —susurro, valientemente mirando sus ojos oscurecerse.

—No, Alexandria. —Sacude su cabeza—. Sin rogar. —Su voz es suave, seductora.

Y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, bebiendo el uno del otro, la atmósfera entre nosotros se carga, prácticamente crepitando, sin decir nada, sólo mirando.

Muerdo mi labio mientras el deseo por este hermoso hombre se apodera de mí con venganza, encendiendo mi sangre, haciendo mi respiración poco profunda, agrupándose bajo mi cintura. Veo mis reacciones reflejadas en su postura, en sus ojos.

En un latido, me agarra por mi cadera y me jala contra él mientras mis manos alcanzan su cabello y su boca me reclama. Me presiona contra la nevera, y escucho la vaga protesta en el tintineo de botellas y frascos desde dentro mientras su lengua encuentra la mía. Gimo en su boca, y una de sus manos se mueve a mi cabello, jalando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras nos besamos salvajemente.

—¿Qué quieres, Alexandria? —exhala.

—A ti. —Jadeo.

—¿Dónde?

—La cama.

Se libera, me toma en sus brazos y me lleva rápida y aparentemente sin esfuerzo a mi habitación. Dejándome sobre mis pies al lado de la cama, se inclina y enciende la lámpara al lado de la cama. Mira rápidamente alrededor del cuarto y cierra a toda prisa las cortinas de un pálido color crema.

—¿Ahora qué? —dice suavemente.

—Hazme el amor.

—¿Cómo?

_Por Dios. _

—Vas a tener que decirme, nena.

_Santa Mierda _

—Desvísteme. —Estoy jadeando ya.

Sonríe y engancha el dedo índice en la abertura de mi blusa, tirando de mí hacia él.

—Buena chica —murmura, y sin quitar sus llameantes ojos de los míos, lentamente empieza a desabotonar mi blusa.

Tentativamente pongo mis manos en sus brazos para sostenerme. No se queja. Sus brazos son un área segura. Cuando termina con los botones, jala mi blusa sobre mis hombros y lo suelto para que la blusa caiga al piso. Alcanza la pretina de mis jeans abriendo el botón y bajando el cierre.

—Dime qué quieres, Alexandria. —Sus ojos arden y abre los labios mientras toma respiraciones rápidas y superficiales.

—Bésame de aquí hasta aquí —susurro pasando mi dedo desde la base de mi oreja, abajo hasta mi garganta. Alisa mi cabello fuera de la línea de fuego y se inclina, dejando dulces y suaves besos a lo largo del camino trazado por mi dedo y nuevamente de vuelta.

—Mis jeans y bragas —murmuro, y sonríe contra mi garganta antes de caer de rodillas delante de mí. Oh, me siento tan poderosa. Enganchando sus pulgares en mis jeans, gentilmente los jala hacia abajo junto con mis bragas por mis piernas.

Salgo de mis zapatillas y mi ropa entonces estoy sólo vestida con mi sujetador. Se detiene y me mira hacia arriba expectante, pero no se levanta.

—¿Ahora qué, Alexandria?

—Bésame —susurro.

—¿Dónde?

—Tú sabes dónde.

—¿Dónde?

Oh, él no está tomando prisioneros. Avergonzada rápidamente señalo el punto entre mis piernas, y sonríe con malicia, cierro mis ojos, mortificada, pero al mismo tiempo más que excitada.

—Oh, con placer —bromea. Me besa y da rienda suelta a su lengua, su inspiradora y experta lengua. Gruño y empuño su cabello en mis manos. No se detiene, su lengua haciendo círculos en mi clítoris, volviéndome loca, sobre y sobre, alrededor y alrededor. _Ahhh… es simplemente… ¿cuánto más…? Oh… _

—Elijah, por favor —ruego. No quiero venirme estando parada. No tengo la fuerza.

—¿Por favor qué, Alexandria?

—Hazme el amor.

—Lo hago —murmura, gentilmente soplando contra mí.

—No, te quiero dentro de mí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por favor.

No detiene su dulce y exquisita tortura. Me quejo en voz alta.

—Elijah… por favor.

Se levanta y me mira hacia abajo, y sus labios brillan con la evidencia de mi excitación.

_Santo cielo… _

—¿Y Bien? —pregunta.

—¿Bien qué? —jadeo, mirándolo fijamente con franca necesidad.

—Aún estoy vestido.

Me quedo con la boca abierta hacia él en confusión.

¿Desvestirlo? Sí, puedo hacer esto. Trato de alcanzar su camisa y retrocede.

—Oh, no —me reprende. Mierda, se refería a sus jeans.

Oh, esto me da una idea. Mi Diosa interior vitorea en voz alta hacia las vigas del techo, y caigo de rodillas frente a él. Bastante torpemente y con dedos temblorosos. Desabrocho su cinturón y lo mando a volar, entonces tiro hacia abajo sus jeans y sus bóxers, y salta libre. _Guau._

Lo espío hacia arriba a través de mis pestañas y me mira con… ¿Qué? ¿Azoramiento? ¿Admiración? ¿Sorpresa?

Camina fuera de sus jeans y se quita los calcetines, y lo tomo en mi mano y aprieto firmemente, presionando mi mano de regreso como me mostró antes. Gruñe y se tensa, y su respiración sisea a través de sus dientes apretados. Muy tentativamente, lo pongo en mi boca y succiono, fuerte. _Hmm, sabe bien._

—Ahh. Alex… ey, se gentil.

Toma su cabeza con ternura, y lo empujo más profundamente en mi boca, presionando mis labios juntos lo más apretados que puedo, pasando mis dientes y succionando fuertemente.

—Joder —sisea

Oh, esto es un buen, inspirador y sexy sonido, así que lo hago de nuevo, empujando su longitud más profundamente, girando mi lengua a su alrededor hasta el fin. Hmm… Me siento como Afrodita.

—Alex, es suficiente. No más.

Lo hago otra vez. _Ruega, Mikaelson, ruega, y otra vez. _

—Alex has hecho tu punto —gruñe a través de sus dientes apretados—. No quiero venirme en tu boca.

Lo hago una vez más y se inclina, me agarra de los hombros, poniéndome de pie y me tira sobre la cama. Arrastrando su camisa sobre su cabeza, se agacha, recoge sus jeans tirados y, como un buen chico explorador, saca un paquete plateado. Está jadeando, como yo.

—Quítate el sujetador —ordena.

Me siento y hago como ha dicho.

—Recuéstate. Quiero mirarte.

Me recuesto, mirándolo hacia arriba mientras lentamente se coloca el preservativo. Lo quiero tan malamente. Me mira hacia abajo y lame sus labios.

—Eres un hermoso espectáculo, Alexandria Stevens. —Se inclina sobre la cama y lentamente se arrastra hacia arriba sobre mí, besándome mientras lo hace. Besa cada uno de mis pechos y juega con mis pezones por turno, a pesar de que estoy gruñendo y retorciéndome bajo él, no se detiene.

_No… para. Te deseo._

—Elijah, por favor.

—¿Por favor qué? —murmura entre mis pechos.

—Te quiero dentro de mí.

—¿Ahora?

—Por favor.

Mirándome, aparta mis piernas con las suyas y se mueve de manera que se eleva por encima de mí. Sin quitar sus ojos de los míos, se hunde en mí a un ritmo deliciosamente lento.

Cierro mis ojos, disfrutando de la plenitud, la exquisita sensación de su posesión, instintivamente levantando mi pelvis para encontrarlo, para reunirme con él, gimiendo en voz alta. Sale muy lentamente y me llena otra vez. Mis dedos encuentran su camino en su sedoso cabello rebelde, y se mueve oh-tan-lentamente otra vez, adentro y afuera.

—Más rápido, Elijah, más rápido… por favor.

Me mira fijamente con triunfo y me besa con fuerza, entonces realmente empieza a moverse, _Santo cielo, un castigo, implacable… oh joder,_ y sé que no duraré mucho. Establece un ritmo constante. Empiezo a acelerar, mis piernas se tensan bajo él.

—Vamos, nena —jadea—. Dámelo.

Sus palabras me deshacen, y exploto, magníficamente, con la mente abrumada, en un millón de piezas alrededor de él, y sigue llamándome por mi nombre.

—¡Alex! ¡Oh joder, Alex! —Colapsa sobre mí, su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello.

* * *

_**Aquí capitulo 3…. ¿Quién creen que es la chica que se acerco a Alexandria al salir de AIPS? ¿Algunas ideas?**_


	5. Chapter 4

Cuando la cordura regresa, abro mis ojos y veo hacia arriba el rostro del hombre que amo. La expresión de Elijah es suave, tierna. Acaricia su nariz contra la mía, apoyando su peso sobre los hombros, sus manos manteniendo las mías a los lados de mi cabeza. Tristemente sospecho que es para que no lo toque. Planta un beso gentil sobre mis labios mientras se desliza fuera de mí.

—He extrañado esto —exhala.

—También yo —susurro.

Me toma de la barbilla y me besa fuertemente. Un apasionado e implorante beso, ¿pidiéndome qué? No lo sé. Me deja sin aliento

—No me dejes otra vez —implora, mirando fijamente a mis ojos, su rostro serio.

—Está bien —susurro y le sonrío. Su sonrisa de respuesta es deslumbrante; alivio, júbilo y alegría infantil se combinan en una mirada encantadora que fundiría el más frío de los corazones.

—Gracias por el iPad.

—Más que bienvenida, Alexandria.

—¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de ellas?

—Now that would be telling. —Sonríe—. Vamos, cocíname algo de comida, muchacha, me muero de hambre —agrega sentándose repentinamente y jalándome con él.

—¿Muchacha? —Río tontamente.

—Muchacha. Comida, ahora, por favor.

—Ya que lo pides tan dulcemente, señor, me pondré en ello justo ahora.

Mientras me apresuro fuera de la cama, dejo caer mi almohada, revelando el desinflado globo de helicóptero debajo. Elijah lo alcanza y me mira, desconcertado.

—Ese es mi globo —digo, sintiéndome posesiva mientras alcanzo mi bata y la envuelvo alrededor de mí. _Oh Jesús… ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarlo? _

—¿En tu cama? —murmura.

—Sí. —Me sonrojo—. Me ha estado haciendo compañía.

—Suertudo Charlie Tango —dice sorprendido.

_Sí, soy sentimental, Mikaelson, porque te amo. _

—Mi globo —digo otra vez y me giro sobre mis talones en dirección a la cocina, dejándolo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Elijah y yo nos sentamos en la alfombra persa de Care, comiendo pollo salteado y fideos en tazones de porcelana con palillos y bebiendo frío Pinot Grigio blanco. Elijah se apoya sobre el sofá, sus largas piernas extendidas delante de él. Está vistiendo sus jeans y su camisa con un cabello de recién follado, y eso es todo. El Buena Vista Social Club canta suavemente en el fondo desde el iPod de Elijah.

—Está buena —dice apreciativamente mientras escarba en la comida.

Estoy sentada de piernas cruzadas a su lado, comiendo con avidez más que hambrienta y admirando sus pies desnudos.

—Usualmente hago todo lo de cocinar. Care no es una gran cocinera.

—¿Tu madre te enseñó?

—No realmente —me burlo—. Para el momento en que estuve interesada en aprender, mi madre estaba viviendo con su esposo número tres en Mansfield, Texas. Y Mark, bien, él habría vivido a base de tostadas y comida para llevar si no fuera por mí.

Elijah se me queda mirando.

—¿No te quedaste con tu madre en Texas?

—No. Steve, su esposo y yo, no nos llevamos bien. Extrañaba a Mark. Su matrimonio con Steve no duró mucho. Volvió en sí, creo. Nunca habla de él —agrego tranquilamente. Pienso que es una parte oscura de su vida de la que nunca discutimos.

—Entonces viniste a vivir a Washington con tu padre adoptivo.

—Sí.

—Suena como si cuidaras de él —dice suavemente.

—Supongo. —Me encojo de hombros.

—Estas acostumbrada a cuidar de las personas.

El tono de su voz llama mi atención, y lo miro.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto, sorprendida por su expresión cautelosa.

—Quiero cuidar de ti. —Sus ojos luminosos brillan con alguna emoción desconocida.

Mi ritmo cardiaco aumenta.

—Lo noté —susurro—. Solo que lo haces de una extraña manera.

Su frente se arruga.

—Es la única forma que conozco —dice tranquilamente.

—Aún estoy molesta contigo por comprar AIPS.

Sonríe.

—Lo sé, nena, pero el que estés molesta no me detendrá.

—¿Qué le voy a decir a mis colegas, a Thierry?

Entorna los ojos.

—Ese hijo de puta mejor ve por sí mismo.

—¡Elijah! —lo reprendo—. Es mi jefe.

La boca de Elijah se presiona en una dura línea. Luce como un revoltoso chico de escuela.

—No les digas —dice.

—¿Que no les diga qué?

—Que me pertenece. Los acuerdos fueron firmados ayer. Las noticias están embargadas por cuatro semanas, mientras que la administración de AIPS hace algunos cambios.

—Oh… ¿estaré sin trabajo? —pregunto alarmada.

—Sinceramente lo dudo —dice Elijah con ironía, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Si lo dejo y encuentro otro trabajo, comprarás esa compañía también?

—No estarás pensando en dejarlo, ¿verdad? —Su expresión se altera, cautelosa una vez más.

—Posiblemente. No estoy segura de que me estés dando una gran cantidad de opciones.

—Sí, compraría esa compañía también —dice firmemente.

Le frunzo el ceño otra vez. Estoy en una situación de no ganar aquí.

—¿No piensas que estás siendo un poco sobre protector?

—Sí. Soy plenamente consciente de cómo se ve.

—Llama al Dr. Salvatore —murmuro.

Pone su tazón vacío en el piso y me mira impasiblemente. Suspiro. No quiero pelear. Levantándome, recojo su tazón.

—¿Te gustaría un postre?

—¡Ahora estás hablando! —dice dándome una sonrisa lasciva.

—No yo. —_¿Por qué no yo? _Mi Diosa interior despierta de su siesta y se sienta en posición vertical, toda oídos—. Tenemos helado. Vainilla —digo con una risita.

—¿De verdad? —La sonrisa de Elijah se hace más grande—. Pienso que podemos hacer algo con eso.

_¿Qué?_ Lo miro atónita mientras se pone de pie grácilmente.

—¿Puedo quedarme? —pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La noche.

—Asumí que lo harías. —Me sonrojo.

—Bien. ¿Dónde está el helado?

—En el horno. —Le sonrío dulcemente.

Inclina la cabeza a un lado, suspira, y sacude su cabeza hacia mí.

—El sarcasmo es la forma más baja de ingenio, señorita Stevens. —Sus ojos brillan.

_Oh mierda. ¿Qué está planeando? _

—Podría ponerte sobre mi rodilla.

Dejo los tazones en el lavabo.

—¿Tienes esas bolas de plata?

Palmea sus manos bajo su pecho, su vientre, y los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—Curiosamente no llevo un par de repuesto conmigo. No muchos las piden en la oficina.

—Me agrada oírlo, Sr. Mikaelson, y creo que dijiste que el sarcasmo es la forma más baja de ingenio.

—Bien, Alexandria, mi nuevo lema es "si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos."

Me quedo boquiabierta ante él —_no puedo creer que haya dicho eso_— y luce enfermizamente complacido consigo mismo mientras me sonríe. Girándose, abre el congelador y saca la caja de cartón, la más fina vainilla de Ben & Jerry.

—Esto estará bien. —Mira hacia mí, sus ojos oscuros—. Ben & Jerry & Alex —dice cada palabra lentamente, enunciando cada sílaba claramente.

_Oh, fóllame._ Creo que mi mandíbula inferior está en el piso. Abre el cajón de los cubiertos y toma una cuchara. Cuando me mira, sus ojos están entornados, y su lengua roza sus dientes superiores.

Oh, esa lengua.

Me siento sin aliento. El deseo oscuro, liso y sin sentido corre caliente a través de mis venas. Vamos a pasarla bien con la comida.

—Espero que estés caliente —susurra—. Voy a refrescarte con esto. Ven. —Extiende su mano y yo pongo la mía en la suya.

En mi habitación pone el helado en mi mesita de al lado, sacando la manta de la cama, y quitando ambas almohadas, apilándolas en el suelo.

—Tienes un cambio de sábanas, ¿no?

Asiento, mirándolo, fascinada. Sostiene a Charlie Tango.

—No te metas con mi globo —advierto.

Sus labios se curvan en una media sonrisa.

—No se me ocurriría, nena, pero quiero meterme contigo y con estas sábanas.

Mi cuerpo prácticamente convulsiona.

—Quiero atarte.

Oh.

—Está bien —susurro.

—Solo tus manos. A la cama. Necesito que estés quieta.

—Está bien —susurro otra vez, incapaz de hacer nada más.

Se acerca a mí, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos.

—Usaremos esto. —Se apodera del cinturón de mi bata y con deliciosa, burlona lentitud, deshace el nudo y gentilmente lo libera de la prenda.

Mi bata cae abierta mientras me quedo paralizada bajo su mirada caliente. Después de un momento, desliza mi bata fuera de mis hombros. Cae en una piscina a mis pies entonces estoy parada desnuda frente a él. Sostiene mi rostro con sus nudillos, y su toque resuena en las profundidades de mi ingle. Inclinándose, besa mis labios brevemente.

—Recuéstate en la cama, con el rostro arriba —murmura sus ojos oscureciéndose, quemando en los míos.

Hago lo que me dijo. Mi habitación está sumida en la oscuridad excepto por la suave, insípida luz de mi lámpara.

Normalmente odio las bombillas de ahorrar energía —son tan débiles— pero estando aquí desnuda, con Elijah, estoy agradecida por la luz tenue. Se queda de pie al lado de la cama mirándome.

—Podría mirarte todo el día, Alexandria —dice y se arrastra sobre la cama, sobre mi cuerpo, y se extiende sobre mí—. Brazos sobre tu cabeza —ordena.

Lo cumplo y él rápidamente sujeta el final del cinturón de mi bata, rodeando mi muñeca izquierda pasándola a través de las barras de metal en la cabecera de mi cama. Lo sujeta apretadamente de manera que mi brazo izquierdo está doblado por encima de mí. Entonces asegura mi mano derecha, atándolo apretadamente.

Cuando estoy atada, lo miro, se relaja visiblemente. Le gusta que esté atada. De esta forma no puedo tocarlo. Se me ocurre que ninguna de sus sumisas, cualquiera de ellas, lo ha tocado, y lo que es más, ninguna de ellas ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Siempre ha tenido el control y la distancia. Esa es la razón de que le gusten sus reglas.

Escala sobre mí y se inclina para darme un beso en los labios. Entonces se levanta y saca su camisa por encima de su cabeza. Se deshace de sus jeans y los deja caer en el piso.

Está gloriosamente desnudo. Mi Diosa interior está haciendo un giro triple fuera de las barras asimétricas, y abruptamente mi boca se seca. Realmente es mucho más que hermoso. Tiene un físico dibujado en líneas clásicas: hombros anchos y musculosos, caderas estrechas, el triángulo invertido. Obviamente trabajados.

Podría mirarlo todo el día. Se mueve al final de la cama y agarra mis tobillos, jalándome con rapidez y bruscamente hacia debajo de manera que mis brazos están extendidos e imposibles de mover.

—Así está mejor —murmura.

Recogiendo el envase de helado. Sube suavemente de regreso en la cama a horcajadas sobre mí una vez más. Muy lentamente, quita la tapa del envase y sumerge dentro la cuchara.

—Hmm… aun así es bastante difícil —dice con una ceja levantada. Sacando una cuchara llena de vainilla, la mete en su boca—. Delicioso —murmura, lamiendo sus labios—. Increíble cómo puede saber la buena, llana y vieja vainilla. —Me mira hacia abajo y sonríe—. ¿Quiere un poco? —se burla.

Se ve tan locamente caliente, joven y despreocupado, sentado sobre mí y comiendo de un envase de helado; sus ojos brillando, su rostro luminoso. ¿Oh qué infiernos va a hacerme? Como si no pudiera decirlo. Asiento, tímidamente.

Saca otra cuchara llena y me la ofrece, entonces abro mi boca, entonces rápidamente la mete en su boca otra vez.

—Está demasiado bueno para compartir —dice, sonriendo con malicia.

—Hey —empiezo a protestar.

—¿Por qué señorita Stevens, te gusta tu vainilla?

—Sí —digo más fuerza de lo que requiere y trato en vano de demostrárselo.

Él ríe.

—Tenemos una luchadora, ¿no? Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

—Helado —pido.

—Bueno, ya que me has complacido mucho hoy, señorita Stevens. —Cede y me ofrece otra cucharada. Esta vez me deja comerla.

Quiero reír tontamente. Está realmente disfrutando, y su buen humor es contagioso. Saca otra cucharada y me alimenta una vez más, entonces lo hace nuevamente. _Está bien, suficiente. _

—Hmm, bien, esta es una forma de asegurarme que comas; obligarte a comer. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Tomando otra cucharada, me la ofrece. Esta vez mantengo mi boca cerrada y sacudo mi cabeza, y él deja que lentamente se derrita en la cuchara, entonces el helado derretido gotea, sobre mi garganta, sobre mi pecho. Se agacha y muy lentamente las lame. Mi cuerpo se enciende con anhelo.

—Hmm. Sabe mejor en ti, señorita Stevens.

Jalo de mis ataduras y la cama cruje ominosamente, pero no me importa; estoy quemándome con deseo, está consumiéndome. Toma otra cucharada y deja el helado gotear por mis pechos. Entonces con la parte trasera de la cuchara, la esparce sobre cada pecho y pezón.

_Oh… está fría._ Mis pezones se endurecen bajo la frescura de la vainilla.

—¿Frío? —pregunta Elijah suavemente, y empieza a lamer y succionar todo el helado sobre mí una vez más, su boca caliente en comparación con la frescura del hielo.

_Oh mi… Es una tortura._ Mientras empieza a derretirse, el helado corre fuera de mí en riachuelos sobre la cama. Sus labios continúan su lenta tortura, succionando fuertemente, acariciando, suavemente. _¡Oh por favor! _Estoy jadeando

—¿Quieres un poco? —Y antes de que pueda aceptar o denegar su oferta, su lengua está en mi boca, está fría y experta y sabe a Elijah y vainilla. _Delicioso. _

Y mientras me estoy acostumbrando a la sensación, se endereza otra vez y corre otra cucharada de helado abajo en el centro de mi cuerpo, alrededor de mi estómago, y en mi ombligo donde deposita una gran porción de helado. _Oh, esto está más frío que antes, pero extrañamente quema. _

—Ahora, has hecho esto antes. —Los ojos de Elijah brillan—. Tienes que quedarte quieta o habrá helado sobre toda la cama. —Besa cada uno de mis pechos y succiona cada uno de mis pezones duros, entonces sigue la línea de helado bajo mi cuerpo, succionando y lamiendo mientras avanza.

Y trato, trato de quedarme quieta a pesar de la embriagadora combinación de frío y su candente toque. Pero mis caderas empiezan a moverse involuntariamente, girando a su propio ritmo, atrapada en su hechizo de fresca vainilla. Se mueve más abajo y comienza a comerse el helado en mi vientre girando su lengua dentro y alrededor de mi ombligo.

Gimo. _Santo cielo._ Está frío, es caliente, es tentador, pero no se detiene. Siguiendo el helado más abajo en mi cuerpo, en mi vello púbico, sobre mi clítoris. Chillo, sonoramente.

—Cállate —dice Elijah suavemente mientras su mágica lengua hace el trabajo lamiendo la vainilla, y ahora estoy quejándome en voz baja.

—Oh… por favor… Elijah.

—Lo sé, nena, lo sé. —Respira mientras su lengua obra su magia. No se detiene, simplemente no se detiene, y mi cuerpo está escalando, alto, más alto. Desliza un dedo en mi interior, entonces otro, y los mueve con agonizante lentitud dentro y fuera—. Justo aquí —murmura y acaricia rítmicamente la pared frontal de mi vagina mientras continúa exquisita, lentamente lamiendo y chupando.

_Santo cielo jodido. _

Estalló inesperadamente en un alucinante orgasmo que aturde todos mis sentidos, borrando todo lo que pasa fuera de mi cuerpo mientras me retuerzo y gimo. Jesús, eso fue rápido.

Vagamente me doy cuenta que ha detenido sus atenciones. Se cierne sobre mí, deslizando un preservativo, y entonces está dentro de mí, fuerte y rápido.

—¡Oh sí! —gruñe mientras choca contra mí. Está pegajoso, el resto del helado derretido extendiéndose entre nosotros.

Es una extraña sensación de distracción, pero una que puedo mantener por mucho más de unos segundos, entonces Elijah sale repentinamente de mí y me gira sobre mí misma.

—Así —murmura, y abruptamente está otra vez en mi interior, pero no comienza con su usual ritmo de castigo de inmediato. Se estira, libera mis manos, y me jala hacia arriba de manera que estoy prácticamente sentada sobre él. Sus manos se mueven hacia mis pechos, y sus palmas, ambas tirando suavemente de mis pezones. Gimo, echando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Acaricia mi cuello, mordiéndolo, mientras flexiona sus caderas, deliciosamente lento, llenándome una y otra vez.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí? —susurra contra mi oído.

—No —jadeo.

Sonríe contra mi cuello y sus dedos se curvan alrededor de mi barbilla y mi garganta, sosteniéndome rápido por un momento.

—Sí, lo sabes. No voy a dejarte ir.

Gimo mientras aumenta su velocidad.

—Eres mía, Alexandria.

—Sí, tuya —jadeo.

—Yo cuido lo que es mío —sisea y muerde mi oreja.

Grito.

—Así es, nena, quiero oírte. —Envuelve una mano alrededor de mi cintura, mientras su otra mano agarra mi cadera, y se introduce en mí fuertemente, haciéndome gritar otra vez. Y el ritmo de castigo empieza. Su respiración se vuelve más y más áspera, irregular, igualando la mía. Siento la familiar aceleración en mi interior. _Jesús, ¡otra vez! _

Soy solo sensaciones. Esto es lo que me hace. Toma mi cuerpo y lo posee por completo, de manera que no puedo pensar más que en él. Su magia es poderosa, intoxicante. Soy una mariposa atrapada en su red, no puedo y no quiero escapar. _Soy suya… totalmente suya. _

—Vamos nena —gruñe entre dientes y en el momento justo como el aprendiz de brujo que soy, me dejo llevar, y encontramos nuestro alivio juntos.

* * *

Estoy recostada en sus brazos sobre sábanas pegajosas. Su frente está presionado contra mi espalda, su nariz en mi cabello.

—Lo que siento por ti me asusta —susurro.

Él vacila.

—A mí también, nena —dice tranquilamente.

—¿Qué si me dejas? —El pensamiento es horrible.

—No lo haría de ninguna forma. Pienso que no podré tener nunca suficiente de ti, Alexandria.

Me giro y lo miro fijamente. Su expresión es seria, sincera. Me estiro y lo beso gentilmente. Sonríe y alcanza y mete mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Nunca había sentido lo que sentí cuando me dejaste, Alexandria. Movería cielo y tierra para evitar sentirme así otra vez. —Suena triste, aturdido incluso.

Lo beso otra vez. Quiero iluminar su estado de ánimo de alguna manera, pero Elijah lo hace por mí.

—¿Vendrás conmigo mañana a la fiesta de verano de mi padre? Es una cuestión de caridad anual. Dije que iría.

Sonrío, sintiéndome repentinamente tímida.

—Por supuesto que iré. —_Oh mierda. No tengo nada que ponerme. _

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Dime —insiste.

—No tengo nada que ponerme.

Elijah se ve momentáneamente incómodo.

—No te enfades, pero aún tengo todas esas prendas para ti en casa. Estoy seguro de que hay un par de vestidos ahí.

Presiono mis labios.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuro, mi voz sardónica. No quiero pelear con él esta noche. Necesito una ducha.

* * *

_La chica que luce como yo está parada fuera de AIPS. Excepto que… soy yo. Estoy pálida y sucia, y todas mis ropas son demasiado grandes; estoy mirándola, y ella viste mis ropas, feliz, saludable._

—_¿Qué es lo que tienes que yo no? —preguntó. _

—_¿Quién eres tú? _

—_No soy nadie… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres también nadie…? _

—_Ya somos dos entonces. No lo digas: lo contarían, sabes… —Ella sonríe, un lento, gesto malvado que se extiende por su rostro, y es tan escalofriante que empiezo a gritar._

* * *

—¡Jesús, Alex! —Elijah me sacude para despertarme.

Estoy desorientada. _Estoy en casa… en la oscuridad… en la cama con Elijah_. Sacudo mi cabeza, tratando de aclarar mi mente.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? Estabas teniendo un mal sueño.

—Oh.

Enciende la lámpara entonces somos bañados en esa luz tenue. Me mira hacia abajo, su rostro marcado con preocupación.

—La chica —susurro.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué chica? —pregunta en tono tranquilizador.

—Había una chica fuera de AIPS cuando salí esta tarde. Se veía como yo… pero no realmente.

Elijah vacila, y mientras la luz de la lámpara al lado de la cama nos calienta, veo que su rostro está ceniciento.

—¿Cuándo fue? —susurra, consternado. Se sienta, mirándome hacia abajo.

—Cuando salí esta tarde. ¿Sabes quién es ella?

—Sí. —Pasa su mano a través de su cabello.

—¿Quién?

Su boca presionada en una dura línea, pero no dice nada.

—¿Quién? —presiono.

—Es Elena.

Trago. ¡La ex–sub! Recuerdo a Elijah hablando acerca de ella antes que fuéramos al planeador.

Repentinamente, está irradiando tensión. Algo pasa.

—¿La chica que puso Toxic en tu iPod?

Me mira con ansiedad.

—Sí —dice—. ¿Dijo algo?

—Dijo: "¿Qué es lo que tienes que yo no?" y cuando le pregunté quién era, me dijo: "nadie".

Elijah cierra sus ojos como si le doliera_. Oh no._ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué significa para él?

Mi cuero cabelludo pica como agujas de adrenalina a través de mi cuerpo. ¿_Qué pasa si ella significa mucho para él? ¿Quizás la extraña? Sé tan poco sobre su pasado… um, sus relaciones._ Ella debió haber tenido un contrato, y debió haberle dado lo que quería, darle lo que necesitaba con alegría.

_Oh no, cuando yo no puedo_. El pensamiento me da náuseas.

Saliendo de la cama, Elijah se arrastra en sus jeans y se dirige a la sala. Un vistazo a mi despertador muestra que son las cinco de la mañana. Ruedo fuera de la cama, poniéndome su camisa blanca, y siguiéndolo.

Santa mierda, está al teléfono.

—Sí, fuera de AIPS, ayer… temprano en la tarde —dice calmadamente. Se gira hacia mí mientras me muevo hacia la cocina y me pregunta directamente—: ¿A qué hora exactamente?

—Alrededor de diez para las seis —murmuro. ¿A quién en la tierra está llamando a esta hora? ¿Qué ha hecho Elena? Pasa la información a quienquiera que esté en la línea, sin quitar sus ojos de mí, su expresión oscura y seria.

—Averigua como… sí… no lo hubiera dicho, pero entonces no pensé que podría hacer esto. —Cierra los ojos como si le doliera—. No sé cómo se vino abajo… sí, hablaré con ella… sí… lo sé… síguelo y hazme saber. Sólo encuéntrala, Madoxx; está en problemas. Encuéntrala. —Cuelga.

—¿Quieres algo de té? —pregunto. Té, la respuesta de Mark para todas las crisis y la única cosa que hace bien en la cocina. Lleno la tetera con agua.

—Ahora, me gustaría regresar a la cama. —Su mirada me dice que no es para dormir.

—Bien, necesito algo de té. ¿Quieres unirte a mí con una taza? —Quiero saber qué está pasando. No voy a ser distraída por el sexo.

Pasa su mano a través de su cabello con exasperación.

—Sí, por favor —dice, pero puedo decir que está irritado.

Pongo la tetera en la estufa y me ocupo de las tazas de té y la tetera. Mi nivel de ansiedad se ha disparado a nivel de _DEFCON ONE_. ¿Va a contarme el problema? ¿O voy a tener que escarbar?

Siento sus ojos en mí. Siento su incertidumbre, y su rabia es palpable. Le echo un vistazo y sus ojos brillan con aprehensión.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto suavemente.

Sacude su cabeza.

—¿No vas a decirme?

Suspira y cierra los ojos.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no tiene que ver contigo. No quiero enredarte en esto.

—No tendría que ver conmigo, pero lo tiene. Me encontró y me abordó fuera de mi oficina. ¿Qué sabe acerca de mí? ¿Cómo sabe dónde trabajo? Creo que tengo derecho a saber qué pasa.

Pasa su mano a través de su cabello otra vez, radiando frustración como si librara una batalla interna.

—¿Por favor? —pregunto suavemente.

Su boca se presiona en una dura línea, y rueda sus ojos hacia mí.

—Está bien —dice, resignado—. No tengo idea de cómo te encontró. Quizás nuestra fotografía en Portland, no lo sé. —Suspira otra vez, y siento su frustración dirigirse a sí mismo.

Espero pacientemente, vertiendo agua hirviendo mientras se pasea de aquí para allá. Después de un latido, continúa.

—Cuándo estaba contigo en Georgia, Elena regresó a mi apartamento sin anunciarse e hizo una escena delante de Gail.

—¿Gail?

—La Sra. Jones.

—¿A qué te refieres con "hacer una escena"?

Me mira, evaluando.

—Dime. Estás ocultando algo. —Mi tono es más forzado de lo que siento.

Me mira, sorprendido.

—Alex, yo… —Se detiene.

—¿Por favor?

Suspira resignado.

—Hizo un intento fortuito de abrirse una vena.

—¡Oh no! —Eso explica el vendaje en su muñeca.

—Gail la llevó al hospital. Pero Leila se dio de alta a sí misma antes de que pudiera llegar ahí.

Mierda. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Suicidio? ¿Por qué?

—El psiquiatra que la vio lo llamó un típico grito de ayuda. No creía que realmente fuera una situación de riesgo. A un paso de ideas suicidas, lo llamó. Pero yo no estaba convencido. He estado tratando de hacerle un seguimiento desde entonces para ayudarla.

—¿Le dijo algo a la Sra. Jones?

Me mira. Se ve realmente incómodo.

—No mucho —dice eventualmente, pero sé que no me está diciendo todo.

Me distraigo a mí misma vertiendo el té en las tazas. Entonces Leila quiere regresar a la vida de Elijah ¿y elige un atentado suicida para atraer su atención? _Whoa… asusta_. Pero es efectivo. Elijah deja Georgia para estar a su lado, ¿pero ella desaparece antes de que él llegue ahí? Qué extraño.

—¿No puedes encontrarla? ¿Qué hay de su familia?

—No saben dónde está. Ni siquiera su esposo.

—¿Esposo?

—Sí —dice directamente—. Ha estado casada cerca de dos años.

¿Qué?

—¿Entonces estuvo contigo mientras estaba casada? —Joder. Realmente no tiene límites.

—¡No! Buen Dios, no. Estuvo conmigo hace cerca de tres años. Entonces ella se fue y se casó con este chico poco después.

—Oh. Entonces, ¿por qué está tratando de llamar tu atención ahora?

Sacude su cabeza tristemente.

—No lo sé. Todo lo que hemos conseguido averiguar es que ella huyó de su esposo hace cerca de cuatro meses.

—Vamos a ver si lo entiendo. ¿No ha sido tu sumisa por tres años?

—Cerca de dos años y medio.

—Y ella quería más.

—Sí.

—¿Pero tú no?

—Sabes eso.

—Entonces te dejó.

—Sí.

—Pero, ¿por qué viene a ti ahora?

—No lo sé. —Y su tono de voz me dice que tiene por lo menos una teoría.

—Pero sospechas…

Estrecha los ojos perceptiblemente con ira

—Sospecho que tiene algo que ver contigo.

¿Conmigo? ¿Qué podría querer conmigo? _"¿Qué es lo que tienes que yo no?" _

Miro a cincuenta, magníficamente desnudo de cintura para arriba. Lo tengo a él; es mío. Eso es lo que tengo, y sin embargo se parece a mí: El mismo cabello oscuro y piel pálida. Frunzo el ceño ante el pensamiento. Sí… ¿Qué tengo que ella no tiene?

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer? —pregunta suavemente.

—Me olvidé de ella. —Me encojo de hombros en tono de disculpa—. Ya sabes, las bebidas después del trabajo, el final de mi primera semana. Tú viniendo al bar y tu… fiebre de testosterona con Thierry, y entonces cuando llegamos aquí. Se deslizó de mi mente. Tienes el hábito de hacerme olvidar las cosas.

—¿Fiebre de testosterona? —Sus labios se curvan.

—Sí. El concurso de meadas.

—Te mostraré una fiebre de testosterona.

—¿No preferirías tomar una taza de té?

—No, Alexandria, no lo preferiría.

Sus ojos queman hacia mí, abrasándome con su mirada de "Te quiero y te quiero ahora". _Joder… es tan caliente. _

—Olvídate de ella. Vamos. —Me ofrece su mano.

Mi Diosa interior hace tres vueltas para atrás sobre el piso de gimnasia mientras tomo su mano.

* * *

Me despierto. Demasiado caliente, y estoy envuelta en un desnudo Elijah Mikaelson. A pesar de que está dormido, me sostiene cerca. La suave luz de la mañana se filtra a través de las cortinas. Mi cabeza está sobre su pecho, mi pierna enredada con las suyas, mi brazo sobre su estómago.

Levanto la cabeza ligeramente, con miedo de poder despertarlo. Se ve tan joven, tan relajado en su sueño, tan absolutamente hermoso. Aún no puedo creer que este Adonis sea mío, todo mío.

Hmm… Estirándome, tentativamente acaricio su pecho, corriendo las yemas de mis dedos a través de un puñado de vello, y no se mueve. ¡Santo cielo! Simplemente no puedo creerlo. Realmente es mío; por unos preciosos momentos más. Me inclino y tiernamente beso una de sus cicatrices. Gime suavemente pero no se levanta, y sonríe. Beso otra y sus ojos se abren.

—Hola. —Le sonrío, con culpa.

—Hola —responde con cautela—. ¿Qué haces?

—Mirándote. —Corro mis dedos hacia abajo por su camino feliz mano. Captura mi entrecerrando los ojos, entonces sonríe con una brillante sonrisa de "Elijah relajado" y me relajo. Mi toque secreto sigue siendo secreto.

_Oh… ¿por qué no dejas que te toque? _

Repentinamente se mueve sobre mí, presionándome contra el colchón, sus manos sobre las mías, avisándome. Acaricia su nariz con la mía.

—Creo que estás tramando algo malo, señorita Stevens —me acusa, pero su sonrisa permanece.

—Me gusta tramar algo malo sobre ti.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta y me besa ligeramente en los labio—. ¿Sexo o desayuno? —pregunta, sus ojos oscuros pero llenos de humor. Su erección enterrándose en mí, y levanto mi pelvis para encontrarlo.

—Buena elección —murmura contra mi garganta, mientras traza besos hacia abajo hacia mi pecho.

* * *

Me quedo parada frente a la cómoda, mirándome en el espejo tratando de arreglar mi cabello en una semblanza de estilo; realmente está muy largo. Estoy en mis jeans y una camiseta (_**n/a: atuendo en mi perfil),**_ y Elijah, frescamente bañado, está vestido detrás de mí.

Miro su cuerpo hambrienta.

—¿Con qué frecuencia te ejercitas? —pregunto.

—Todos los días de la semana —dice, subiendo su cremallera.

—¿Qué haces?

—Correr, pesas, kickboxing. —Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Kickboxing?

—Sí, tengo un entrenador personal, un ex competidor olímpico que me enseña. Su nombre es Marcel. Es muy bueno. Te gustará.

Me giro para mirarlo mientras empieza a abotonar su camisa blanca.

—¿A qué te refieres con que me gustará?

—Te gustará como entrenador.

—¿Por qué necesitaría un entrenador personal? Te tengo a ti para mantenerme en forma. —Le sonrío.

Se acerca y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí, sus ojos se oscurecen encontrando los míos en el espejo.

—Pero quiero que estés en forma, nena, para lo que tengo en mente. Necesito que te mantengas.

Me sonrojo mientras recuerdos del cuarto de juegos inundan mi mente. Sí… el cuarto rojo del dolor es exhaustivo. ¿Me llevará de regreso ahí? ¿Quiero regresar ahí?

_¡Por supuesto que quieres!_ Mi Diosa interior me grita desde su chaise longue.

Miro en sus insondables, cautivantes ojos marrones.

—Sé qué es lo que quiero —vocaliza hacia mí.

Me sonrojo, y el indeseable pensamiento de que Elena probablemente podría seguirle el ritmo, se desliza injusto y no bienvenido en mi mente. Presiono mis labios juntos y Elijah me frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, preocupado.

—Nada. —Sacudo mi cabeza negando hacia él—. Está bien, conoceré a Marcel.

—¿Lo harás? —El rostro de Elijah se ilumina en asombrada incredulidad. Su expresión me hace sonreír. Se ve como si hubiera ganado la lotería, aunque probablemente Elijah nunca compró un boleto, no lo necesitó.

—Sí, Jesús; si eso te hace tan feliz —me burlo.

Aprieta sus brazos alrededor de mí y besa mi mejilla.

—No tienes idea —susurra—. Entonces; ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy? —Me acaricia, enviando un delicioso hormigueo a través de mi cuerpo.

—Me gustaría un corte de cabello, y um… necesito ir al banco a cobrar un cheque y comprar un auto.

—Ah —dice entendiendo y mordiendo su labio. Quitando una mano de mí, rebusca en los bolsillos de sus jeans y saca la llave de mi pequeño Audi.

—Está aquí —dice tranquilamente, su expresión incierta.

—¿A qué te refieres con que está aquí? —Chico. Sueno enojada. Mierda. Estoy enojada. Mi subconsciente lo mira furiosa. _¡Cómo se atreve! _

—Taylor lo trajo de regreso ayer.

Abro mi boca, entonces la cierro y repito el proceso dos veces, pero me he quedado sin palabras. Me está regresando el auto. Doble mierda. ¿Por qué no preví esto? Bien, dos pueden jugar este juego. Pesco del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans y saco el sobre con su cheque.

—Aquí, esto es tuyo.

Elijah me mira con curiosidad, entonces, reconociendo el sobre, levanta ambas manos y retrocede lejos de mí.

—Oh no. Es tu dinero.

—No, no lo es. Me gustaría comprarte el auto.

Su expresión cambia completamente. Furia, sí, furia, barre su rostro.

—No, Alexandria. Tu dinero, tu auto —me chasquea.

—No, Elijah. Mi dinero, tu auto. Te lo compraré.

—Te di ese auto como regalo de graduación.

—Si me hubieras dado un lapicero, ese sería un regalo de graduación aceptable. Me diste un Audi.

—¿Realmente quieres discutir acerca de esto?

—No.

—Bien; aquí están las llaves. —Las pone sobre la cómoda.

—¡Eso no es a lo que me refiero!

—Fin de la discusión, Alexandria. No me presiones.

Le frunzo el ceño, entonces la inspiración me golpea. Tomando el sobre, lo parto en dos, luego en dos otra vez y vacío el contenido en la papelera. Oh, esto se siente bien.

Elijah me mira impasiblemente, pero sé que solo acabo de encender la mecha y estaría bien retroceder. Acaricia su barbilla.

—Estás, como siempre, desafiándome, señorita Stevens —dice secamente. Se gira sobre sus talones y entra acechando en la otra habitación. No es la reacción que esperaba. Estaba anticipando un Armagedón a gran escala. Me miro en el espejo y me encojo de hombros, decidiéndome por una cola de caballo.

Mi curiosidad se despierta. ¿Qué está haciendo Cincuenta? Lo sigo a la otra habitación, y él está en el teléfono.

—Sí, Veinticuatro mil dólares. Directamente.

Levanta la mirada hacia mí, aún impasible.

—Bien… ¿Lunes? Excelente… No, es todo, Camille.

Cuelga el teléfono de golpe.

—Depositado en tu cuenta bancaria, lunes. No juegues este tipo de juegos conmigo. —Está hirviendo de enfado, pero no me importa.

—¡Veinticuatro mil dólares! —prácticamente grito—. ¿Y cómo sabes cuál es mi número de cuenta?

Mi ira toma a Elijah por sorpresa.

—Se todo acerca de ti, Alexandria —dice tranquilamente.

—No hay forma de que mi auto costara veinticuatro mil dólares.

—Estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero tiene que ver con conocer el mercado, ya sea que estés comprando o vendiendo. Algún lunático ahí afuera quería esa trampa mortal y estaba dispuesto a pagar ese monto de dinero. Aparentemente es un clásico. Pregunta a Taylor si no me crees.

Le frunzo el ceño y él me devuelve el ceño fruncido, dos idiotas rebeldes furiosos frunciéndose el ceño el uno al otro.

Y lo siento, la atracción, la electricidad entre nosotros; tangible; jalándonos juntos. Repentinamente me agarra y me presiona contra la puerta, su boca sobre la mía, reclamándome hambrientamente, una mano en mi trasero, presionándome contra su ingle y la otra en el cabello en mi nuca, jalando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Mis dedos están en su cabello, retorciéndolo fuertemente, jalándolo hacia mí. Aplasta su cuerpo contra el mío, imprimiéndose en mí, su respiración entrecortada. Lo siento. Me desea, y estoy embriagada y tambaleante con excitación mientras reconozco su necesidad de mí.

—¿Por qué, por qué me desafías? —murmura entre sus besos calientes.

Mi sangre canta en mis venas. ¿Tendrá siempre ese efecto sobre mí? ¿Y yo sobre él?

—Porque puedo. —Estoy sin aliento. Siento más que ver su sonrisa contra mi cuello, y presiona su frente contra la mía.

—Señor, quiero tomarte ahora, pero me quedé sin preservativos. Nunca podré tener suficiente de ti. Eres una enloquecedora, enloquecedora mujer.

—Y tú me vuelves loca —susurro—, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Sacude su cabeza.

—Vamos, salgamos a desayunar. Conozco un lugar donde puedes tener tu corte de cabello.

—Está bien. —Consiento y así de simple, nuestra pelea está terminada.

…

—Tomaré esto. —Tomo la cuenta del desayuno antes que él lo haga.

Me frunce el ceño.

—Tienes que ser más rápido por aquí, Mikaelson.

—Estoy de acuerdo, tengo que serlo —dice amargamente, pero creo que es broma.

—No luzcas tan crucificado. Soy veinticuatro mil dólares más rica de lo que era esta mañana. Puedo afrontarlo. —Miro la cuenta—. Veintidós dólares y sesenta y siete centavos por el desayuno.

—Gracias —dice a regañadientes. ¡Oh, el colegial malhumorado está de vuelta.

—¿Ahora a dónde?

—¿Realmente quieres tu corte de cabello?

—Sí, míralo.

—Te ves encantadora para mí. Siempre te ves encantadora.

Me sonrojo y miro hacia abajo a mis dedos entrecruzados sobre mi regazo.

—Y está la función de tu padre esta tarde.

—Recuerda, es de corbata de Black Tie.

_Oh Jesús. _

—¿Dónde será?

—En la casa de mis padre. Tienen una carpa. Ya sabes, las obras.

—¿Para qué es la caridad?

Elijah frota sus manos en sus piernas, mirando incómodo.

—Se trata de un programa de rehabilitación de drogas para padres con niños pequeños llamado "Enfrentarlo juntos"

—Suena como una buena causa —digo suavemente.

—Ven, vamos. —Se levanta, deteniendo efectivamente el tema de conversación y me ofrece su mano. Mientras la tomo, aprieta sus dedos alrededor de los míos.

Es extraño. Es tan demostrativo en algunos casos y aún tan cerrado en otros. Me saca del restaurant, y caminamos calle abajo. Es una encantadora, suave mañana. El sol brilla, y el aire huele a café y pan recién horneado.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Sorpresa.

Oh, está bien. Realmente no me gustan las sorpresas.

Caminamos dos cuadras, y las tiendas se vuelven decididamente más exclusivas. Aún no he tenido oportunidad de explorar, pero está realmente a la vuelta de la esquina de donde vivo. Care va a estar encantada. Hay un montón de pequeñas boutiques para alimentar su pasión por la moda.

Ahora, necesito comprar algunas faldas vaporosas para el trabajo.

Elijah se detiene fuera de un gran salón de belleza de aspecto manchado y abre las puertas para mí. Se llama _Esclava._ En el interior todo es blanco y de cuero. En la recepción de un blanco crudo se sienta una joven mujer rubia en un uniforme blanco crujiente. Mira hacia arriba mientras entramos.

—Buenos días, Sr. Mikael —dice brillantemente, color envolviendo sus mejillas mientras bate sus pestañas hacia él. Es el efecto Grey, pero, ¡ella lo conoce! ¿Cómo?

—Hola, Grace.

Y él la conoce. ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Lo usual, señor? —pregunta educadamente. Lleva un lápiz labial muy rosa.

—No —dice rápidamente, mirándome con nerviosismo.

¿Lo usual? ¿Qué quiere decir con lo usual?

_¡Joder! Es la regla número seis, el maldito salón de belleza. Toda la absurda depilación con cera… ¡mierda! _

¿Es aquí donde traía a todas sus sumisas? ¿Quizás también a Elena? ¿Qué infiernos se supone que debo hacer con esto?.

—La señorita Stevens le dirá lo que quiere.

Lo fulmino con la mirada. Él está introduciendo las reglas con sigilo. ¿He accedido al entrenador personal y ahora esto?

—¿Por qué aquí? —le siseo.

—Soy dueño de este lugar, y tres más como este.

—¿Eres dueño? —Jadeo en sorpresa. Bien, esto es inesperado.

—Sí, es una línea alternativa. De cualquier manera; lo que sea que quieras, lo puedes tener aquí, por cuenta de la casa. Toda clase de masajes; swedish, shiatsu, piedras calientes, reflexología, baños de algas, tratamientos faciales y todas esas cosas que le gustan a las mujeres, Todo. Lo hacen aquí. —Ondea la mano de largos dedos con desdén.

—¿Depilación con cera?

Se ríe.

—Sí, depilación con cera también. En todas partes —susurra en tono conspirador, disfrutando mi incomodidad.

Me sonrojo y miro a Grace, quien me mira expectante.

—Me gustaría un corte de cabello, por favor.

—Por supuesto, señorita Stevens.

Grace es todo lápiz labial rosa y eficiencia alemana ajetreada mientras revisa la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Franco estará libre en cinco minutos.

—Franco está bien —dice Elijah tranquilizándome. Trato de envolver mi cabeza alrededor de eso. Elijah Mikaelson Gerente General dueño de una cadena de salones de belleza.

Levanto la mirada y repentinamente está pálido; algo, o alguien ha capturado su mirada. Me giro para ver a dónde está mirando, y justo en la parte trasera del salón una elegante rubia platinada ha aparecido, cerrando una puerta tras ella y hablando a uno de los estilistas.

La rubia platinada es alta, bronceada, encantadora, y está en sus treinta, o a lo mucho cuarenta; es difícil de decir. Viste el mismo uniforme que Grace, pero en negro. Se ve impresionante. Su cabello brilla como un halo. Cortado perfilado hacia dentro, liso y corto hasta la barbilla. Mientras se gira, captura la mirada de Elijah y le sonríe, una deslumbrante sonrisa de cálido reconocimiento.

—Discúlpame —murmura Elijah apresurado.

Camina rápidamente a través del salón, pasando a las estilistas todas de blanco, pasando a las aprendices en los lavabos, y se acerca a ella, demasiado lejos de mí para escuchar su conversación. La rubia platinada lo saluda con afecto evidente, besándolo en ambas mejillas, sus manos descansando sobre sus brazos, y hablan juntos animadamente.

—¿Señorita Stevens?

Grace, la recepcionista trata de llamar mi atención.

—Espera un momento, por favor. —Miro a Elijah, fascinada.

La rubia platinada gira y me mira, y me da la misma sonrisa deslumbrante, como si me conociera. Sonrío educadamente de vuelta.

Elijah se ve alterado por algo. Esta razonando con ella, y ella consiente extendiendo las manos y sonriendo. Él le está sonriendo, claramente se conocen bien el uno al otro. ¿Quizás han trabajado juntos por largo tiempo? Quizás ella maneja el lugar; después de todo, tiene ciertamente una apariencia dominante.

Entonces me golpea como una bola de demolición, y entonces lo sé, y en lo más profundo de mis entrañas a un nivel visceral, sé quién es. Es ella_. Deslumbrante, mayor, hermosa. _

Es la Sra. Robinson.

* * *

_**Por fin apareció la señora Robinson, también la chica que se acerco a Alex fue Elena Gilbert, pondré sus imágenes en mi perfil… el siguiente capítulo estará fuerte…**_


	6. Chapter 5

—¿Grace, con quién está hablando el Sr. Mikaelson? —Mi cuero cabelludo está tratando de dejar el edificio. Está pinchando con aprehensión, y mi subconsciente está gritándome que la siga. Pero sueno lo suficiente despreocupada.

—Oh, esa es la Sra. Lincon. Ella posee el lugar con el Sr. Mikaelson. —Grace parece más que feliz de compartir.

—¿La Sra. Lincon? —Creo que la Sra. Robinson se divorció. Quizás volvió a casarse con algún pobre diablo.

—Sí. Usualmente ella no está aquí, pero uno de los técnicos enfermó hoy así que ella está reemplazándolo.

—¿Sabes cuál es el primer nombre de la Sra. Lincon?

Grace levanta la mirada hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño, y presiona sus labios rosa brillante, cuestionándose mi curiosidad. Mierda, quizás este es un paso muy lejano.

—Luna —dice casi renuentemente.

Soy inundada por una extraña sensación de alivio que mi sentido arácnido no me haya defraudado.

_Sentido arácnido. _Se burla mi subconsciente_, sentido contra pedófilas. _

Aún están inmersos en la discusión. Elijah está hablándole rápidamente a Luna, y ella luce preocupada, asintiendo, haciendo gestos y sacudiendo la cabeza. Alcanzándolo, frota su brazo con dulzura mientras se muerde el labio. Otro asentimiento, y ella me mira y me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa reafirmante.

Sólo puedo quedarme mirándola con cara de piedra. Pienso que estoy en shock. ¿Cómo pudo traerme aquí? Ella le murmura algo a Elijah, y él mira en mi dirección brevemente entonces se gira hacia ella y replica. Ella asiente, y pienso que ella le está deseando suerte, pero mis habilidades de lectura de labios no están muy desarrolladas.

Cincuenta vuelve hacia mí, ansiedad grabada en su rostro. _Maldita regla_. La Sra. Robinson regresa a la habitación de atrás, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Elijah frunce el ceño.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, pero su voz es tensa, cautelosa.

—No realmente. ¿No querías presentarme? —Mi voz suena fría, dura.

Su boca cae abierta, se ve como si hubiera jalado la alfombra bajo sus pies.

—Pero pensé…

—Para ser un hombre brillante, algunas veces… —Las palabras me fallan—. Quiero irme, por favor.

—¿Por qué?

—Sabes por qué. —Ruedo mis ojos.

Baja su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos ardiendo.

—Lo lamento, Alex. No sabía que estaría aquí. Nunca está aquí. Ella abrió un nuevo local en Barben Center, y es ahí donde normalmente está su base. Alguien estaba enfermo hoy.

Me giro sobre mis talones hacia la puerta.

—No necesitamos a Franco, Grace —chasquea Elijah mientras nos dirigimos a la puerta. Tengo que suprimir el impulso de correr. Quiero correr rápido y muy lejos. Tengo la abrumadora urgencia de llorar. Solo necesito irme lejos de toda esta jodida situación.

Elijah camina sin decir palabra detrás de mí mientras trato de meditar todo esto en mi cabeza. Envolviendo mis brazos a mí alrededor protectoramente, mantengo mi cabeza abajo, evitando los árboles en la segunda avenida. Sabiamente no se mueve para tocarme. Mi mente hierve con preguntas sin responder. ¿Confesará el Sr. Evasivo?

—¿Lo usabas para llevar a tus sumisas ahí? —chasqueo.

—Algunas de ellas, sí —dice calmadamente, su tono cortante.

—¿Elena?

—Sí.

—El lugar se ve muy nuevo.

—Fue renovado recientemente.

—Ya veo. Entonces la Sra. Robinson conoce a todas tus sumisas.

—Sí.

—¿Saben ellas acerca de ella?

—No. Ninguna de ellas lo hizo. Solo tú.

—Pero yo no soy tu sumisa.

—No, definitivamente no lo eres.

Me detengo y lo encaro. Sus ojos están muy abiertos, temerosos. Sus labios están presionados en una dura e inflexible línea.

—¿Puedes ver cuán jodido es esto? —Levanto la mirada hacia él, mi voz es baja.

—Sí. Perdóname. —Y tiene la gracia de parecer contrito.

—Quiero tener mi corte de cabello, preferiblemente en algún lugar donde no hayas follado al personal o la clientela.

Él se estremece.

—Ahora, si me disculpas.

—No estás corriendo. ¿O sí? —pregunta.

—No, sólo quiero un maldito corte de cabello. Algún lugar en donde pueda cerrar mis ojos, tener alguien que lave mi cabello, y olvidar todo este equipaje que te acompaña.

Pasa una mano por su cabello.

—Puedo hacer que Franco venga al departamento o al tuyo —dice calmadamente.

—Ella es muy atractiva.

Él parpadea.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Sigue casada?

—No. Se divorció hace cerca de cinco años.

—¿Por qué no estás con ella?

—Porque se acabó lo que hubo entre nosotros. Te lo dije. —Su frente se arruga repentinamente. Alzando un dedo, pesca su BlackBerry del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Debe haber vibrado porque no oí el timbre.

—Madoxx —chasquea, entonces escucha. Estamos parados en la Segunda Avenida, miro fijamente en dirección al retoño de árbol frente a mí, que lleva el verde más nuevo.

La bulliciosa gente nos pasa, perdidos en sus quehaceres de la mañana del sábado. Sin duda contemplando sus propios dramas personales. Me pregunto si incluyen acosadoras ex sumisas, deslumbrantes ex dominantes, y un hombre que no se rige por el concepto de privacidad bajo las leyes de los Estados Unidos.

—¿Muerto en un accidente de auto? ¿Cuándo? —Elijah interrumpe mi ensimismamiento.

_Oh no. ¿Quién?_ Escucho más de cerca.

—Esa es la segunda vez que el bastardo está siendo inaccesible. Él debería saber. ¿Es que no tiene ningún sentimiento por ella? —Elijah sacude su cabeza con disgusto—. Esto comienza a tener sentido… no… explica el por qué, pero no el dónde. —Elijah mira alrededor de nosotros como si buscara algo, y me encuentro a mí misma reflejando sus acciones. Nada capta mi mirada. Solo hay compradores, el tráfico y los árboles.

—Está aquí —continúa Elijah—. Está observándonos… si… no. Dos o cuatro, veinticuatro siete… No lo he abordado aún. —Elijah me mira directamente.

_¿Abordar qué?_ Le frunzo el ceño, y él me considera con recelo.

—Qué… —susurra y palidece sus ojos abriéndose ampliamente—. Ya veo. ¿Cuándo?... ¿Recientemente? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Sin revisión a fondo?... Ya veo. Envíame por correo el nombre, dirección, y fotos si las tienes… Veinticuatro siete, para esta tarde. Ponte en contacto con Taylor. —Elijah cuelga.

—¿Bien? —pregunto, exasperada. ¿Va a decirme?

—Era Madoxx.

—¿Quién es Madoxx?

—Mi asesor de seguridad.

—Okay. Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?

—Elena dejó a su esposo hace cerca de tres meses y huyó con un chico que fue asesinado en un accidente de auto hace cuatro semanas.

—Oh.

—El jodido psiquiatra debió encontrar eso —dice enojado—. Una lástima, es lo que es. Ven. —Ofrece su mano, y automáticamente pongo la mía en la suya antes de arrebatársela otra vez.

—Espera un minuto. Estábamos en medio de una discusión, acerca de nosotros. Acerca de ella, tu Sra. Robinson.

El rostro de Elijah se endurece.

—Ella no es mi Sra. Robinson. Podemos hablar de ella en mi casa.

—No quiero ir a tu casa. ¡Quiero tener mi corte de cabello! —grito. Si puedo enfocarme en esta única cosa…

Agarra su BlackBerry de su bolsillo otra vez y marca un número.

—Grace, Elijah Mikaelson. Quiero a Franco en mi casa en una hora. Pregunta a la Sra. Lincon… Bien. —Aleja el teléfono—. Llegará en una hora.

—¡Elijah…! —balbuceo, exasperada.

—Alexandria, obviamente Elena está sufriendo un quiebre psicótico. No sé si está detrás de ti o de mí, o qué tan lejos está preparada para llegar. Iremos a tu casa, coge tus cosas, y puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que la localicemos.

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

—Así puedo mantenerte a salvo.

—Pero…

Él me mira.

—Vendrás de regreso a mi apartamento así tenga que arrastrarte hasta ahí del cabello.

Boqueo hacia él… Esto es increíble. Cincuenta tonos en glorioso tecnicolor.

—Pienso que estás sobre reaccionando.

—No lo hago. Podemos continuar nuestra discusión de regreso en mi casa. Ven.

Me cruzo de brazos y lo miro. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

—No —declaro obstinadamente. Tengo que poner un alto.

—Puedes caminar o puedo cargarte. No me importa, de cualquier forma, Alexandria.

—No te atreverías. —Le frunzo el ceño. ¿Seguramente no haría una escena en la Segunda Avenida?

Me da una media sonrisa, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.

—Oh, nena, ambos sabemos que si arrojas el guante, estaré más que dispuesto a recogerlo.

Nos miramos el uno al otro. Y abruptamente me barre desde abajo, abrazándome por las piernas y levantándome. Antes de darme cuenta, estoy sobre su brazo.

—¡Bájame! —grito. Oh, se siente bien gritar.

Empieza a caminar a grandes zancadas a lo largo de la Segunda Avenida, ignorándome. Abrazando sus brazos firmemente alrededor de mis piernas, azota mi trasero con su mano libre.

—¡Elijah! —grito. La gente nos mira. ¿Podría ser esto más humillante?—. ¡Caminaré!, caminaré.

Me baja, y antes de que incluso se levante, me alejo pisando fuerte en dirección a mi apartamento, hirviendo, ignorándolo. Por supuesto, está a mi lado al momento, pero continúo ignorándolo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy tan enojada, pero ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué estoy enojada. Hay demasiado.

Mientras camino de regreso a casa, hago una lista mental:

_**1. Cargarme sobre su hombro… inaceptable para alguien por encima de los seis años de edad. **_

_**2. Llevarme al salón que maneja con su ex amante… ¿cuán estúpido puede ser? **_

_**3. El mismo lugar al que llevaba a sus sumisas… la misma estupidez en juego aquí. **_

_**4. No darse cuenta incluso de que era una mala idea... y se supone que es un chico brillante. **_

_**5. Tener locas ex novias. ¿Puedo echarle la culpa por eso? Estoy tan furiosa; sí, sí puedo. **_

_**6. Conocer mi número de cuenta bancaria… eso es simplemente demasiado acosador a medias. **_

_**7. Comprar AIPS… tiene más dinero que sentido.**_

_**8. Insistir en que me quede con él… la amenaza de Elena debe haber sido peor de lo que temía… no lo mencionó ayer. **_

Oh no, me percato. Algo cambió. ¿Qué puede ser? Me detengo, y Elijah se detiene conmigo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —demando.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Con Elena.

—Te lo dije.

—No, no lo hiciste. Hay algo más. No insististe en que fuera a tu casa ayer, así que, ¿qué está pasando?

Se remueve incómodo.

—¡Elijah! ¡Dime! —chasqueo.

—Ella se las arregló para conseguir una licencia para portar armas ayer.

Oh mierda. Lo miro, parpadeando, y siento la sangre drenarse de mi rostro mientras absorbo estas noticias. Puedo desmayarme. ¿Supone que ella quiere matarlo? No.

—Eso significa que simplemente puede comprar una pistola —susurro.

—Alex —dice, su voz llena de preocupación. Pone sus manos sobre mis hombros, jalándome cerca de él—. No creo que haga nada estúpido, pero… no quiero tomar riesgos contigo.

—No conmigo… ¿Qué hay acerca de ti? —susurro.

Frunce el ceño hacia mí y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazo fuertemente, mi rostro contra su pecho. No parece importarle.

—Regresemos —murmura, y se inclina y besa mi cabello, y es todo.

Toda mi furia se ha ido, no olvidada. Disipada bajo la amenaza de algún daño viniendo sobre Elijah. El pensamiento es insoportable.

* * *

Solemnemente empaco una pequeña maleta y coloco mi Mac, el BlackBerry, mi iPad y Charlie Tango en mi mochila.

—¿Charlie Tango también viene? —pregunta Elijah.

Asiento y él me da una pequeña sonrisa indulgente.

—Matt regresa el jueves —murmuro.

—¿Matt?

—El hermano de Care. Se quedará aquí hasta que encuentre un lugar en Seattle.

Elijah me mira en blanco, pero noto la frialdad crepitando en sus ojos.

—Bien, es bueno que te quedes conmigo. Le da más espacio —dice tranquilamente.

—No creo que tenga las llaves. Necesitaré estar de regreso para entonces.

Elijah me mira impasiblemente pero no dice nada.

—Eso es todo.

Elijah agarra mi maleta y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Mientras caminamos alrededor de la parte trasera del edificio al estacionamiento, me doy cuenta de que estoy mirando sobre mi hombro. No sé si mi paranoia está llevándome lejos o si alguien realmente está mirándome. Elijah abre la puerta del pasajero del Audi y me mira expectante.

—¿Entrarás? —pregunta.

—Pensé que conduciría.

—No. Yo conduciré.

—¿Algún problema con mi forma de conducir? No me digas que sabes cuánto fue mi puntaje en mi examen de manejo… No me sorprendería con tus tendencias acosadoras. —Quizás sabe que sólo pasé raspando el examen escrito.

—Entra en el auto, Alexandria —chasquea furiosamente.

—Está bien. —Entro reticentemente. _Honestamente, frío, verdad. _

Quizás él tiene la misma sensación de inquietud, también. Algún oscuro centinela observándonos… Bueno, una pálida morena con ojos marrones que tiene un extraño parecido con su servidora y muy posiblemente un arma de fuego oculta.

Elijah nos mete en el tráfico.

—¿Tus sumisas fueron todas morenas?

Frunce el ceño y me mira rápidamente.

—Sí —murmura. Suena incierto, e imagino que está pensando, _¿a dónde va con esto? _

—Solo preguntaba.

—Te lo dije. Prefiero las morenas.

—La señora Robinson no es una morena.

—Ese es probablemente el por qué —murmura—. Me arruinó para las rubias para siempre.

—Estás bromeando —jadeo.

—Sí. Estoy bromeando —replica, exasperado.

Miro impasiblemente fuera de la ventana, espiando morenas por todos lados, ninguna de ellas es Elena, creo.

Entonces, solo le gustan las morenas. Me pregunto por qué. ¿Realmente la Sra. Extraordinariamente-glamorosa-a-pesar-de-ser-vieja Robinson lo habrá arruinado para las rubias? Sacudo mi cabeza. Elijah-jodido-Mikaelson.

—Dime acerca de ella.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —La frente de Elijah se arruga, y su tono de voz trata de advertirme.

—Háblame acerca de sus arreglos de negocios.

Se relaja visiblemente, feliz de hablar de trabajo.

—Soy un socio silencioso. No estoy particularmente interesado en el negocio de la belleza, pero ella está convirtiéndolo en una empresa exitosa. Solo invertí y la ayudé a empezar.

—¿Por qué?

—Se lo debía.

—¿Oh?

—Cuando abandoné Harvard, ella me prestó cien mil dólares para empezar mi negocio.

_Joder… es rica, también. _

—¿Abandonaste?

—No era lo mío. Hice dos años. Desafortunadamente mis padres no fueron tan comprensivos.

Frunzo el ceño. El Sr. Mikaelson y la Dra. Esther Trevelyan desaprobando, no puedo imaginarlo.

—No parece haberte ido mal abandonando la carrera. ¿Cuál era tu especialidad?

—Política y Economía.

_Hmm… me lo figuraba. _

—¿Entonces ella es rica? —murmuro.

—Ella era una esposa trofeo aburrida, Alexandria. Su esposo era adinerado… un gran maderero.

Sonríe.

—Nunca la dejó trabajar. Ya sabes, era controlador. Algunos hombres son así. —Me dio una rápida sonrisa ladeada.

—¿De veras? Un hombre controlador, ¿seguramente una criatura mítica? —No creo que pueda exprimir más sarcasmo de mi respuesta.

La sonrisa de Elijah se vuelve más grande.

—¿Te prestó el dinero de su marido?

Asiente y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa aparece en sus labios.

—Eso es terrible.

—Él consiguió su revancha —dice Elijah oscuramente mientras entra en el garaje subterráneo en el Escala.

_¿Oh? _

—¿Cómo?

Elijah sacude su cabeza como si rememorara un recuerdo particularmente agrio y estaciona junto al Audi Quattro SUV.

—Ven. Franco llegará dentro de poco.

* * *

En el elevador mira hacia mí.

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? —pregunta de manera casual.

—Mucho.

Asiente.

—Está bien —dice, y sigue mirando hacia adelante.

Taylor está esperando por nosotros cuando llegamos al vestíbulo. ¿Cómo es que siempre sabe? Toma mi maleta.

—¿Madoxx se ha puesto en contacto? —pregunta Elijah.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y?

—Todo arreglado.

—Excelente. ¿Cómo está tu hija?

—Está bien, gracias, señor.

—Bien. Tendremos un estilista llegando a la una, Franco De Luca.

—Señorita Stevens. —Taylor asiente hacia mí.

—Hola, Taylor. ¿Tienes una hija?

—Sí señora.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Tiene siete.

Elijah me mira impacientemente.

—Vive con su madre —aclara Taylor.

—Oh, ya veo.

Taylor me sonríe. Esto es inesperado. ¿Taylor es padre? Sigo a Elijah al gran salón, intrigada por esta información.

Miro alrededor. No he estado aquí desde que me fui.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Sacudo mi cabeza. Elijah me mira por un instante y decide no discutir.

—Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. Siéntete como en casa.

—Está bien.

Elijah desaparece en su estudio, dejándome parada en la gran galería de arte que llama hogar y preguntándome qué hacer conmigo misma.

_¡Ropa!_ Cogiendo mi mochila, me apresuro por las escaleras a mi habitación y le echo un vistazo al vestidor. Sigue lleno de ropa… toda de marca, nueva y con la etiqueta del precio puesta. Tres largos vestidos de noche, tres vestidos de coctel y tres más para vestir diario. Todos deben haber costado una fortuna.

Compruebo la etiqueta de uno de los vestidos de noche: $ 2,998. _Joder_. Me hundo en el piso. Esta no soy yo. Pongo mi cabeza en mis manos y trato de procesar las pasadas horas. Es exhaustivo. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué tenía que enamorarme de alguien que está plenamente loco; hermoso, sexy como la mierda, rico como Creso, y loco con L mayúscula?

Pesco mi BlackBerry de mi bolsillo trasero y llamo a mamá.

—¡Alex, cariño! Cuando tiempo. ¿Cómo estás querida?

—Oh, tu sabes…

—¿Qué está mal? ¿Aún no funciona con Elijah?

—Mamá, es complicado. Creo que le falta un tornillo. Ese es el problema.

—Dímelo a mí. Hombres, simplemente no puedes leerlos a veces. Oscar se pregunta si mudarnos a Georgia fue bueno.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, está hablando de regresar a las Vegas.

Oh, alguien más tiene problemas. No soy la única.

Elijah aparece en la entrada de la puerta.

—Ahí estás. Pensé que habías huido. —Su alivio es obvio.

Extiendo mi mano para indicarle que estoy al teléfono.

—Disculpa mamá. Tengo que irme. Te llamare pronto otra vez.

—Está bien, cariño, cuídate. ¡Te amo!

—También te amo, mamá.

Cuelgo y miro a Elijah. Frunce el ceño, luciendo extrañamente incómodo.

—¿Por qué te estás escondiendo aquí? —pregunta.

—No me estoy escondiendo. Me estoy desesperando.

—¿Desesperando?

—Por todo esto, Elijah. —Ondeo mi mano en la dirección general de las prendas.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Es tu armario.

Frunce el ceño otra vez y se sienta, de piernas cruzadas, encarándome.

—Son solo prendas. Si no te gustan, las enviaré de vuelta.

—Eres demasiado para afrontar, ¿sabes?

Parpadea hacia mí y rasca su barbilla… su barbilla sin afeitar. Mis dedos pican por tocarlo.

—Lo sé. Estoy tratando —murmura.

—Estás intentando muy fuerte.

—Igual que tu, señorita Stevens.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Sus ojos se amplían y su cautela regresa.

—Sabes por qué.

—No, no lo sé.

Pasa su mano a través de su cabello.

—Eres una mujer frustrante.

—Puedes tener una linda sumisa morena. Una que diga "¿qué tan alto?" cada vez que dices salta, siempre que tenga permiso de hablar, por supuesto. Entonces, ¿por qué yo Elijah? Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Se queda mirándome por un momento, y no tengo idea de qué está pensando.

—Me haces ver el mundo de manera diferente, Alexandria. No me quieres por mi dinero. Me haces… desear —dice suavemente.

_¿Qué?_ El Sr. Críptico está de regreso.

—¿Desear qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Más. —Su voz es baja y tranquila—. Y tienes razón. Estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres hagan exactamente lo que digo, cuando lo digo, que hagan exactamente lo que quiero. Se vuelve viejo rápidamente. Hay algo acerca de ti, Alexandria, algo que me llama en algún nivel profundo que no entiendo. Es un canto de sirena. No puedo resistirme a ti, y no quiero perderte. —Se estira y toma mi mano—. No corras por favor; ten un poco de fe en mí y un poco de paciencia. Por favor.

Se ve tan vulnerable… _Caray, es perturbador._ Apoyándome en mis rodillas, me inclino hacia adelante y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

—Okay. Fe y paciencia, puedo vivir con eso.

—Bien. Porque Franco está aquí.

* * *

Franco es pequeño, oscuro y gay. Me gusta.

—¡Qué cabello tan hermoso! —borbotea con un acento italiano extravagante, probablemente falso. Apuesto que es de Baltimore o cerca, pero su entusiasmo es infeccioso. Elijah nos lleva a ambos a su cuarto de baño, sale a toda prisa y vuelve a entrar, cargando una silla de su habitación.

—Los dejaré solos —murmura.

—Grazie, Sr. Mikaelson. —Franco se gira hacia mí—. Bene, Alexandria, ¿qué haremos contigo?

* * *

Elijah está sentado en su sofá, escarbando a través de lo que parecen ser hojas de cálculo. Suave, melódica música clásica se extiende a través de la habitación principal. Una mujer canta apasionadamente, vertiendo su alma en la canción.

Quita el aliento. Elijah levanta la mirada y sonríe, distrayéndome de la música.

—¡Ves! Te dije que le gustaría —dice Franco con entusiasmo.

—Te ves hermosa, Alex —dice Elijah apreciativamente.

—Mi trabajo está hecho —exclama Franco.

Elijah se levanta y pasea hacia nosotros.

—Gracias, Franco.

Franco se gira, Me envuelve en un enorme abrazo de oso, y me besa en ambas mejillas.

—¡Nunca dejes que nadie más corte tu cabello, bellissima Alexandria!

Me río, ligeramente avergonzada por su familiaridad. Elijah le muestra la puerta del vestíbulo y regresa momentos después.

—Me alegra que lo mantuvieras largo —dice mientras camina hacia mí, sus ojos brillando. Toma un mechón entre sus dedos—. Tan suave —murmura mirándome—. ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

Asiento y él sonríe.

—¿Por qué exactamente estás molesta conmigo?

Ruedo mis ojos.

—¿Quieres la lista?

—¿Hay una lista?

—Una larga.

—¿Podemos discutirlo en la cama?

—No. —Hago pucheros como una niña.

—Durante el almuerzo, entonces. Estoy hambriento, y no solo de comida. —Me da una sonrisa lasciva.

—No voy a dejar que me deslumbres con tus técnicas sexuales de distracción.

Ahoga una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta específicamente, señorita Stevens? Escúpelo.

_Está bien. _

—¿Qué me molesta? Bien, está tu brutal invasión a mi privacidad, el factor de que me llevaste a un lugar donde tu ex amante trabaja y que usaste para llevar a tus otras ex amantes para que tengan sus tratamientos de depilado con cera, manipularme en la calle como si tuviera seis años; y para colmo ¡dejaste que tu Sra. Robinson te toque! —Mi voz ha ascendido en crescendo.

Levanta las cejas, y su buen humor se evapora.

—Esa es una gran lista. Pero déjame aclararte una vez más… ella no es mi Sra. Robinson.

—Ella puede tocarte —repito.

Presiona sus labios.

—Ella sabe dónde.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Pasa ambas manos a través de su cabello y cierra sus ojos brevemente, como si estuviera pidiendo inspiración divina de alguna clase. Traga saliva.

—Tú y yo no tenemos reglas. Nunca he tenido una relación sin reglas, y nunca sé dónde vas a tocarme. Me pone nervioso. Tu toque por completo… —Se detiene, buscando las palabras—. Simplemente significa más… mucho más.

_¿Más?_ Su respuesta es completamente inesperada, tirando de mí, y ahí está esa pequeña palabra con gran significado colgando entre nosotros otra vez.

Mi toque significa… más. _Santo cielo._ ¿Cómo se supone que voy a resistir cuando dice esta clase de cosas? Mikaelson busca mis ojos, observando, aprehensivo.

Tentativamente extiendo una mano y la aprehensión se convierte en alarma. Elijah retrocede y cae mi mano.

—Límite duro —susurra urgentemente, su rostro luce adolorido, con pánico.

No puedo dejar de sentir una decepción aplastante.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si no pudieras tocarme?

—Privado y devastado —dice inmediatamente.

_Oh, mi Cincuenta Tonos._ Sacudo mi cabeza, le ofrezco una pequeña, reconfortante sonrisa y se relaja.

—Vas a tener que decirme exactamente por qué es un límite duro un día, por favor.

—Un día —murmura y parece encajarse fuera de su vulnerabilidad en un nanosegundo.

¿Cómo puede cambiar con tanta rapidez? Es la persona más caprichosa que conozco.

—Entonces, el resto de tu lista. Invadir tu privacidad. —Su boca se curva mientras contempla esto—. ¿Porque conozco tu cuenta bancaria?

—Sí, eso es indignante.

—Verifico los antecedentes de todas mis sumisas. Te mostraré. —Se gira y se dirige a su estudio.

Obedientemente los sigo, aturdida. De un armario cerrado con llave, saca un folder manila etiquetado en la ficha: _ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE. _

Santa jodida mierda. Lo miro.

Se encoge de hombros en tono de disculpa.

—Puedes quedártela —dice tranquilamente.

—Bueno, vaya, gracias —chasqueo. Ojeo a través del contenido. Hay una copia de mi certificado de nacimiento, por amor de Dios, mis límites duros, el CDC, el contrato. _Caray… _Mi número de seguridad social, mi currículum vitae, registros de empleo.

—¿Entonces sabías que trabajaba en Lockwood´s?

—Sí.

—No fue una coincidencia. ¿No pasaste simplemente por ahí?

—No.

No sé si estar enojada o alabada.

—Esto es bastante jodido. ¿Sabes?

—No lo veo de esa forma. Con lo que hago, debo tener cuidado.

—Pero esto es privado.

—No hago mal uso de la información. Cualquier persona puede conseguirla si tiene medio cerebro, Alexandria. Para tener control; necesito información. Es como siempre opero. —Me mira su expresión vigilante e ilegible.

—No haces mal uso de la información. Depositaste veinticuatro mil dólares que no quería en mi cuenta.

Su boca se presiona en una línea dura.

—Te lo dije. Eso es lo que Taylor se las arregló para conseguir por tu auto. Increíble, lo sé, pero ahí tienes.

—Pero el Audi…

—Alexandria, ¿tienes idea de cuánto dinero hago?

Me sonrojo, por supuesto que no.

—¿Por qué debería? No necesito conocer la línea inferior de tu cuenta bancaria, Elijah.

Sus ojos se suavizan.

—Lo sé, es una de las cosas que amo de ti.

Lo miro impresionada. _¿Lo que ama de mí? _

—Alexandria, gano alrededor de cien mil dólares por hora.

Mi boca cae abierta. Esa es una obscena suma de dinero.

—Veinticuatro mil dólares no es nada. El auto, los libros de Tess, la ropa, no son nada. —Su voz es suave.

Lo miro fijamente. Realmente no tiene idea. Extraordinario.

—Si fueras yo, ¿cómo te sentirías acerca de toda esta… generosidad viniendo de ti?

Me mira en blanco, y ahí está su problema en una cáscara de nuez. La empatía o la falta de la misma. El silencio se extiende entre nosotros.

Finalmente se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé —dice y luce genuinamente perplejo.

Mi corazón se hincha. Esto es, la esencia de sus cincuenta tonos, seguramente. No puede ponerse en mis zapatos. Bien, ahora lo sé.

—No se siente bien. Quiero decir, eres muy generoso, pero me hace sentir incómoda. Te lo he dicho suficientes veces.

Suspira.

—Quiero regalarte el mundo, Alexandria.

—Solo te quiero a ti, Elijah. No todos los adicionales.

—Son parte de la oferta. Parte de lo que soy.

Oh, esto no va a ninguna parte.

—¿Comemos? —pregunto. La tensión entre nosotros es drenada.

Frunce el ceño.

—Seguro.

—Cocinaré.

—Bien. De lo contrario hay comida en la nevera.

—¿La Sra. Jones está fuera los fines de semana? ¿Así que comes fiambres los fines de semana?

—No.

—¿Oh?

Suspira.

—Mis sumisas cocinan. Alexandria.

—Oh, por supuesto. —Me sonrojo. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida? Le sonrío dulcemente—. ¿Qué le gustaría comer al amo?

Sonríe.

—Lo que sea que el ama pueda encontrar —dice oscuramente.

* * *

Inspeccionando el impresionante contenido de la nevera. Me decido por tortilla española. Incluso hay patatas frías, perfecto. Es rápido y fácil. Elijah sigue en su estudio, sin duda invadiendo la privacidad de algún pobre tonto inocente y recopilando información. El pensamiento es desagradable y deja un sabor amargo en mi boca. Mi mente se tambalea. Él realmente no conoce límites.

Necesito música si voy a cocinar, y ¡voy a cocinar sin ser sumisa! Me acerco a la conexión para iPod junto a la chimenea y cojo el iPod de Elijah. Apuesto a que hay más de la elección de Elena aquí. La misma idea me asusta.

_¿Dónde está?_ me pregunto. _¿Qué quiere?_

Me estremezco. Qué legado. No puedo envolver mi cabeza alrededor de esto.

Avanzo a través de la extensa lista. Quiero algo optimista. Hmm, Beyoncé… No suena como el gusto de Elijah. _Crazy in love,_ _¡Oh sí!_ Que apta. Presiono el botón de repetir y lo pongo en voz alta.

Zigzagueo de vuelta a la cocina y busco un tazón, abro la nevera y saco los huevos. Los abro y empiezo a batir, bailando al mismo tiempo.

Incursionando en la nevera una vez más, recojo patatas, jamón y ¡sí! Guisantes del congelador. Todo esto lo hará. Encuentro un sartén, La pongo sobre la estufa poniendo un poco de aceite de oliva y regreso a batir.

_Sin empatía_, reflexiono. ¿Es solo Elijah? Quizás todos los hombres son así, desconcertados por las mujeres, simplemente no lo sé. Quizás no es una gran revelación.

Quisiera que Care estuviera en casa; ella sabría. Ha estado en Barbados por mucho tiempo. Debería estar de vuelta a finales de semana después de sus vacaciones adicionales con Niklaus. Me pregunto si es todavía lujuria a primera vista para ellos.

_Una de las cosas que amo de ti. _

Paro de batir. Él dijo eso. ¿Eso significa que hay otras cosas? Sonrío por primera vez desde que vi a la Sra. Robinson, una sonrisa genuina, de corazón, enloquecida.

Elijah desliza sus brazos alrededor de mí, haciéndome saltar.

—Interesante elección de música —ronronea mientras me besa bajo la oreja—. Tu cabello huele bien. —Acaricia mi cabello con la nariz e inhala profundamente.

El deseo se enrosca en mi vientre. No. Me encojo fuera de su abrazo.

—Aún sigo enojada contigo.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esto? —pregunta, arrastrando una mano através de su cabello.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Al menos hasta que hayamos comido.

Sus labios tiemblan con diversión. Girándose, toma el control remoto del mostrador y apaga la música.

—¿Lo pusiste en tu iPod? —pregunto.

Sacude su cabeza, su expresión sombría, y sé que fue ella… la chica fantasma.

—¿No piensas que estaba tratando de decirte algo en ese entonces?

—Bien, en retrospectiva, probablemente —dice quedamente.

QED. Sin empatía. Mi subconsciente cruza sus brazos y suena sus labios con disgusto.

Me sonríe y se dirige a la conexión del iPod mientras regreso a batir.

Momentos después la voz celestial, dulce, llena de alma de Nina Simone llena la habitación. Es una de las favoritas de Mark: _I put a Spell on you_

Me sonrojo, girándome para mirar a Elijah. ¿Qué está tratando de decirme? Él ha puesto un hechizo en mí hace tiempo. Oh Dios… su mirada ha cambiado, la ligereza se ha ido, sus ojos se oscurecen, intensos.

Lo miro, cautivada mientras lentamente, como el depredador que es, me acecha al ritmo del lento, sensual latido de la música. Está descalzo, vistiendo solo una camisa blanca fuera del pantalón, jeans y una mirada ardiente.

Nina canta, _Tú eres mío_ mientras Elijah me alcanza, su intención clara.

—Elijah, por favor —susurro, la batidora quitada de mi mano.

—¿Por favor qué?

—No hagas esto.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Esto.

Se para frente a mí, mirándome hacia abajo.

—¿Estás segura? —Exhala y se estira, toma la batidora de mi mano y la coloca de regreso en el recipiente con los huevos. Mi corazón está en mi boca. No quiero esto

—Sí lo quiero— malamente.

Es tan frustrante. Es tan caliente y deseable. Arranco mi mirada de su mirada hechizante.

—Te deseo, Alexandria —murmura—. Amo y odio, y amo discutir contigo. Es tan nuevo. Necesito saber que estamos bien. Es la única manera que conozco.

—Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado —susurro.

Su proximidad es sobrecogedora, estimulante. La familiar atracción está ahí, todas mis sinapsis incitándome hacia él, mi Diosa interior está en su modo más libidinoso. Mirando al parche de vello en la V de su camisa, muerdo mi labio, en busca de ayuda, llevada por el deseo… Quiero probarlo ahí.

Está tan cerca, pero no me toca. Su calor calentando mi piel.

—No voy a tocarte hasta que digas que sí —dice suavemente—. Pero justo ahora, después de esta mañana realmente de mierda, quiero enterrarme en ti y simplemente olvidar todo excepto a nosotros.

_Oh mi… Nosotros._ Una mágica combinación, un pequeño pero potente pronombre que cierra el trato. Levanto la cabeza para mirar su hermoso y a la vez serio rostro.

—Voy a tocar tu rostro —digo en voz baja, y veo su sorpresa reflejada brevemente en sus ojos antes de registrar su aceptación.

Levantando mi mano, acaricio su mejilla, y paso mis uñas alrededor de su barba.

Cierra sus ojos y exhala, inclinando su rostro en mi toque.

Se inclina lentamente, y mis labios automáticamente se alzan para encontrar los suyos. Se cierne sobre mí.

—¿Sí o no, Alexandria? —susurra.

—Sí.

Su boca suavemente se cierra sobre la mía, persuadiendo, coaccionando a mis labios a abrirse mientras sus brazos se pliegan a mi alrededor, jalándome hacia él.

Su mano se mueve hacia arriba por mi espalda, sus dedos enredándose en el cabello de la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y tirando suavemente, mientras su otra mano aplasta mi trasero, forzándome contra él. Gimo suavemente.

—Sr. Mikaelson. —Taylor tose, y Elijah me suelta inmediatamente.

—Taylor —dice, su voz frígida.

Me giro para ver a un incómodo Taylor parado en el umbral de la sala principal.

Elijah y Taylor se miran el uno al otro, una comunicación sin palabras pasa entre ellos.

—Mi estudio —chasquea Elijah, y Taylor camina rápidamente por la sala.

—Revisión de rutina —me susurra Elijah antes de seguir a Taylor fuera de la habitación.

Tomo una profunda, calmante respiración. Santo infierno. ¿No puedo resistirme a él por un minuto? Sacudo mi cabeza, disgustada conmigo misma, agradecida por la interrupción de Taylor, a pesar de que es vergonzoso.

Me pregunto lo que Taylor ha tenido que interrumpir en el pasado. ¿Qué ha visto? No quiero pensar en eso. Almuerzo. Haré el almuerzo. Me ocuparé a mí misma cortando patatas. ¿Qué querría Taylor? Mi mente corre; ¿es acerca de Elena?

Diez minutos después, emergen, justo cuando la tortilla está lista. Elijah luce preocupado mientras me mira.

—Les informaré en diez —dice a Taylor.

—Estaré listo —responde Taylor y deja el gran salón.

Saco dos platos calientes y los coloco en la isla de la cocina.

—¿Almuerzo?

—Por favor —dice Elijah mientras se posa en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

Ahora está mirándome cuidadosamente.

—¿Problema?

—No.

Frunzo el ceño. No me está diciendo. Sirvo el almuerzo y me siendo a su lado, resignada a quedarme en la oscuridad.

—Está bueno —murmura Elijah apreciativamente mientras toma un bocado—. ¿Te gustaría una copa de vino?

—No, gracias. —Necesito mantener la cabeza clara alrededor tuyo, Mikaelson.

Sabe bien, aunque creo que no tengo tanta hambre. Pero como, sabiendo que Elijah me molestará si no lo hago. Eventualmente Elijah rompe nuestro melancólico silencio y enciende la pieza clásica que escuché antes.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto.

—_Canteloube, Songs of the Auvergne_. Esta se llama _Bailero._

—Es hermosa. ¿Qué idioma es?

—Está en francés antiguo; occitano, de hecho.

—Hablas francés, ¿lo entiendes? —Recuerdos del impecable francés que habló en la cena de sus padres viene a mi mente…

—Algunas palabras, sí. —Elijah sonríe, visiblemente relajado—. Mi madre tenía un mantra: Instrumento musical, lengua extranjera, arte marcial. Niklaus habla español, Rebeka y yo hablamos francés. Niklaus toca la guitarra, yo toco el piano, y Rebeka el Cello.

—Wow. ¿Y las artes marciales?

—Niklaus practica Judo. Rebeka plantó los pies a los doce y se negó. —Sonríe ante el recuerdo.

—Desearía que mi madre hubiera sido tan organizada.

—La Dra. Esther es formidable cuando se trata de los logros de sus hijos.

—Debe estar muy complacida por ti. Yo lo estaría.

Un pensamiento oscuro destella por el rostro de Elijah, y se ve momentáneamente incómodo. Me mira con recelo como si estuviera en territorio inexplorado.

—¿Has decidido qué vestirás esta tarde? ¿O necesito ir y escoger algo para ti? —Su tono es repentinamente brusco.

_¡Whoa!_ Suena enojado. _¿Por qué? ¿Qué he dicho? _

—Um… no aún. ¿Elegiste toda esa ropa?

—No, Alexandria, no lo hice. Le di una lista y tu talla a un asistente de compras en Neiman Marcus. Deberían quedarte. Sólo para que lo sepas, he ordenado seguridad adicional para esta tarde y los siguientes días. Con Elena impredecible y perdida, en algún lugar de las calles de Seattle, pienso que es una sabia precaución. No quiero que salgas sin acompañamiento. ¿Está bien?

Parpadeo ante él.

—Está bien. —Qué pasó con el Mikaelson Debo-tenerte-ahora.

—Bien. Voy a informarles. No demoraré mucho.

—¿Están aquí?

—Sí.

_¿Dónde? _

Recogiendo su plato, Elijah lo coloca en el fregadero y desaparece de la habitación. ¿De qué infiernos se trata? Es como varias personas diferentes en un solo cuerpo. ¿No es ese un síntoma de esquizofrenia? Debo Googlearlo.

Limpio los platos, lavándolos rápidamente, y me dirijo arriba hacia mi habitación llevando el expediente _ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE._ De regreso en el vestidor. Saco los tres vestidos largos de noche. Ahora, ¿Cuál?

* * *

Recostándome en la cama. Miro mi Mac, mi iPad y mi BlackBerry. Estoy abrumada con la tecnología. Me dedico a trasferir la lista de reproducción de Elijah del iPad a la Mac y luego cargar Google para navegar por la red.

* * *

Estoy recostada a través de la cama mirando en mi Mac cuando Elijah entra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquiere suavemente.

Entro en pánico brevemente, preguntándome si debo dejarlo ver el sitio web en el que estoy: _Desórdenes de personalidad múltiple: Los síntomas._

Acercándose a mí, ojea la página web con diversión.

—¿En este sitio por alguna razón? —pregunta con indiferencia.

El Elijah brusco se ha ido; el juguetón Elijah está de regreso. ¿Cómo infiernos se supone que debo continuar con esto?

—Investigación. Sobre una dificultad personal. —Le doy mi más inexpresiva mirada.

Sus labios tiemblan con una sonrisa reprimida.

—¿Una dificultad personal?

—Mi propio proyecto mascota.

—¿Ahora soy un proyecto mascota? Una línea alternativa. Un experimento de ciencia, quizás. Cuando pensaba que lo era todo, señorita Stevens, me hiere.

—¿Cómo sabes que eres tú?

—Descabellada suposición. —Sonríe.

—Es verdad que eres el único jodido, voluble, controlador que conozco, íntimamente.

—Pensé que era la única persona que conocías íntimamente. —Arquea una ceja.

Me sonrojo.

—Sí. Eso también.

—¿Ya has sacado alguna conclusión?

Me giro y lo miro. Está tendido de lado, extendido, con la cabeza descansando en su codo, su expresión suave, divertida.

—Pienso que necesitas terapia intensiva.

Se estira y gentilmente mete mi cabello detrás de mis orejas.

—Pienso que necesito de ti. Aquí. —Me alcanza un tubo de lápiz labial.

Le frunzo el ceño, perpleja. Es rojo ramera, no mi color del todo.

—¿Quieres que me ponga esto? —chillo.

Se ríe.

—No Alexandria, no a menos que quieras. No estoy seguro de que sea tu color —termina secamente.

Se sienta sobre la cama de piernas cruzadas y arrastra su camisa fuera sobre su cabeza. _Oh mi... _

—Me gusta tu idea del mapa de carreteras.

Me quedo mirándolo en blanco. ¿Mapa de carreteras?

—Las áreas de "no ir" —dice a modo de explicación.

—Oh. Estaba bromeando.

—Yo no,

—Quieres que dibuje sobre ti, ¿con lápiz de labios?

—Se lavará, eventualmente.

Significa que podré tocarlo libremente. Una pequeña sonrisa de asombro juega en mis labios, y le sonrío.

—¿Qué te parece algo más permanente como un rotulador?

—Puedo tatuarme. —Sus ojos se iluminan con humor.

¿Elijah Mikaelson con un tatuaje? ¿Marcar ese hermoso cuerpo, cuando está marcado de tantas maneras ya? ¡De ninguna manera!

—¡No al tatuaje! —Río para ocultar mi horror.

—Lápiz labial, entonces. —Sonríe.

Cerrando la Mac, la empujo a un lado. Esto puede ser divertido.

—Ven. —Me ofrece sus manos—. Siéntate sobre mí.

Me saco mis zapatillas, poniéndome en una posición sentada, y gateo hacia él. Se acuesta sobre la cama pero mantiene las rodillas flexionadas.

—Apóyate contra mis piernas.

Trepo sobre él y me siento a horcajadas como me ha instruido. Sus ojos están amplios y cautelosos. Pero también está divertido.

—Pareces… entusiasmada por esto —comenta secamente.

—Siempre estoy ansiosa de información, Sr. Mikaelson, y hará que te relajes, porque sabré dónde están los límites.

Sacude la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer que me dejará dibujar sobre todo su cuerpo.

—Abre el lápiz labial —ordena.

Oh, está en su modo de jefe autoritario, pero no me preocupo.

—Dame tu mano.

Le doy mi otra mano.

—La que tiene el lápiz de labios. —Me rueda los ojos.

—¿Me estás rodando los ojos?

—Sip.

—Eso es muy rudo, Sr. Mikaelson. Conozco algunas personas que se ponen positivamente violentas ante una rodada de ojos.

—¿Las conoces? —Su tono es irónico.

Le doy mi mano con el lápiz labial, y repentinamente se sienta así que estamos nariz con nariz.

—¿Lista? —pregunta en un bajo, suave murmullo que hace a todas las cosas tensarse dentro de mí. _Oh wow. _

—Sí —susurro. Su proximidad es seductora, su tonificado cuerpo cerca, su olor a Elijah mesclado con mi gel corporal. Guía mi mano hacia arriba a la curva de su hombro.

—Presiona —susurra, y mi boca se seca mientras baja mi mano directamente desde lo alto de su hombro, alrededor de la órbita de su brazo, entonces hacia abajo por el lado de su pecho. El lápiz labial deja una raya ancha de lívido rojo en su camino. Se detiene en la parte inferior de su caja torácica. Entonces me dirige a través de su estómago. Se tensa y se queda mirando, aparentemente impasible, en mis ojos. Pero por debajo de su mirada cuidadosamente en blanco, veo su contención.

Su aversión se mantiene bajo estricto control, la línea de su mandíbula se tensa, y hay tensión alrededor de sus ojos. A medio camino de su estómago murmura:

—Y arriba al otro lado. —Libera mi mano.

Imito la línea que he dibujado en su lado izquierdo. La confianza que me está dando es embriagadora pero moderada por el hecho de que puedo contener su dolor. Siete pequeñas cicatrices redondas marcan su pecho, y es el profundo oscuro purgatorio ver esta horrible y malvada profanación de su hermoso cuerpo.

¿Quién podría hacerle eso a un niño?

—Ahí, hecho —susurro, conteniendo mi emoción.

—No, no lo has hecho —replica, y traza una línea con su largo dedo índice alrededor de la base de su cuello. Sigo la línea de su dedo con una marca escarlata. Terminando, miro en la profundidad marrón de sus ojos.

—Ahora mi espalda —murmura. Cambia de posición, por lo que tengo que bajar de él, entonces se gira sobre la cama y se sienta de piernas cruzadas de espaldas a mí—. Sigue la línea de mi pecho, todo el camino alrededor al otro lado. —Su voz es baja y ronca.

Hago como me ha dicho, hasta que una línea color carmesí atraviesa la mitad de su espalda. Y mientras lo hago, cuento más cicatrices marcando su hermoso cuerpo. Nueve en total.

_Joder._ Tengo que pelear contra la imperiosa necesidad de besar cada una y detengo las lágrimas llenando mis ojos. ¿Qué clase de animal pudo hacer esto? Su cabeza está abajo, y su cuerpo tenso mientras completo el circuito alrededor de su espalda.

—¿Alrededor de tu cuello, también? —susurro.

Asiente, y dibujo otra línea encontrando la primera alrededor de la base de su cuello por debajo de su cabello.

—Terminado —murmuro, y parece como si vistiera un bizarro chaleco color piel con un borde rojo ramera.

Sus hombros se desploman mientras se relaja, y se gira lentamente para encararme una vez más.

—Esos son los límites —dice tranquilamente, sus ojos oscuros y sus pupilas dilatadas… ¿por miedo? ¿Por lujuria? Me quiero lanzar contra él, pero me contengo y lo miro con asombro.

—Puedo vivir con eso. Justo ahora quiero lanzarme sobre ti —susurro.

Me da una sonrisa malvada y extiende sus manos en un gesto de súplica.

—Bien, señorita Stevens. Soy todo suyo.

Chillo con alegría infantil y me catapulto a sus brazos, dejándolo plano. Se retuerce, dejando escapar una risa de niño lleno de alivio de que la prueba haya terminado. De alguna manera termino bajo él sobre la cama.

—Ahora, en lo que estábamos… —dice en voz baja y su boca reclama la mía una vez más.


	7. Chapter 6

Mi mano se agarra de su cabello, mientras mi boca se encuentra febril contra la de Elijah, consumiéndolo, saboreando el sabor de su lengua en la mía. Y él se encuentra igual, devorándome. Es celestial.

De repente me jala y me acerca, toma el borde de mi camiseta, jalándola sobre mi cabeza y lanzándola al suelo.

—Quiero sentirte —dice ávidamente contra mi boca mientras sus manos se ponen detrás de mí para desabrochar mi sostén. En un rápido movimiento, lo quita y lo pone a un lado.

Me recuesta de nuevo en la cama, presionándome contra el colchón, su boca y su mano se mueven hasta mis pechos. Mis dedos se curvan en su cabello y él toma uno de mis pezones entre sus labios y lo aprieta con fuerza.

Grito mientras la situación se desliza a través de mi cuerpo, pinchazos, y apretones por todos los músculos alrededor de mi ingle.

—Sí nena, déjame escucharte —murmura contra mi sobrecalentada piel.

Hombre, lo quiero dentro de mí ahora. Con su boca, juega con mi pezón, jalándolo, haciéndome retorcerme y suspirar por él. Siento su anhelo mesclado con… ¿qué? Veneración .Es como si me estuviese adorando.

Me toma el cabello con los dedos, mi pezón poniéndose duro y alargándose bajo su hábil toque. Su mano se mueve hasta mis vaqueros, y hábilmente suelta el botón, baja el cierre, y desliza su mano entre mis bragas, deslizando sus dedos contra mi sexo.

Su aliento sisea mientras sus dedos se deslizan en mi interior. Empujo mi pelvis contra el talón de su mano y él responde frotándose contra mí.

—Oh nena —dice en un respiro, mientras se cierne sobre mí, mirándome atentamente—. Estás tan mojada. —Su voz está llena de maravilla.

—Te deseo —murmuro.

Su boca se une de nuevo con la mía, y siento su hambrienta desesperación, su necesidad de mí. Esto es nuevo —nunca ha sido así excepto cuando regresé de Georgia— y sus palabras del principio volvieron a mí. Necesito saber que estamos bien. Ésta es la única manera que conozco.

El pensamiento me lo aclara todo. Saber que tengo tal efecto en él, que puedo ofrecerle tanto consuelo, haciendo esto, mi Diosa interior ronronea con puro placer. Él se sienta, toma el dobladillo de mis pantalones, y los jala, seguidos de mis bragas.

Manteniendo sus ojos en mí, se pone de pie, saca un paquete de aluminio de su bolsillo y me lo lanza, luego se quita los pantalones y sus bóxers en un rápido movimiento.

Rasgo el paquete con avidez, y cuando él se acuesta de nuevo a mi lado, lentamente deslizo el condón en él. Toma mis dos manos y su pone sobre su espalda.

—Tú, arriba —ordena, me pone a horcadas sobre él—. Quiero verte.

_Oh_.

Me guía, y dudando me deslizo sobre él. Cierra sus ojos y flexiona sus caderas para encontrarme, llenándome, extendiéndose, su boca formando una perfecta O cuando exhala.

Oh, eso se siente tan bien, poseyéndolo, poseyéndome.

Toma mis manos, y no sé si es para estabilizarme o para evitar que lo toque a pesar de todo ya tengo asegurado el camino.

—Te sientes muy bien —murmura.

Me levanto de nuevo con el poder que tengo sobre él, mirando a Elijah Mikaelson, poco a poco desmoronándose debajo de mí. Suelta mis manos y toma mis caderas, y pongo mis manos en sus brazos, se mete dentro de mí bruscamente, haciéndome gritar.

—Así es, nena, siénteme —dice su voz tensa.

Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y hago exactamente eso. Esto es lo que hace tan bien.

Me muevo —luchando contra su ritmo en perfecta simetría— entumeciendo toda idea y razón. Sólo soy sensación perdida en este hoyo de placer. Arriba abajo… una y otra vez… oh sí… Abriendo mis ojos, bajo la mirada directamente hacia él, mi respiración irregular, me está regresando la mirada, ojos ardiendo.

—Mi Alex —articula.

—Sí —digo en tono áspero—. Siempre.

Él gime con fuerza, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. _Oh mi…_ ver a Elijah desecho es suficiente para sellar mi destino, y me vengo de manera audible, agotadoramente, girando hacia arriba y alrededor, y colapso sobre él.

—Oh nena —gime cuando encuentra su liberación, sosteniéndome inmóvil y dejándose ir.

Mi cabeza está en su pecho en la zona de acceso prohibido, mi mejilla contra el ligero vello en su esternón. Estoy jadeando, candente, y resisto la urgencia de fruncir mis labios y besarlo.

Simplemente me acosté sobre él, recuperando mi aliento. Él alisa mi cabello, y su mano se desliza por mi espalda, acariciándome mientras tranquiliza su aliento.

—Eres tan hermosa.

Alzo mi cabeza para mirarlo, mi expresión es escéptica. Él frunce el ceño a modo de respuesta y se sienta rápidamente, tomándome por sorpresa, su brazo deslizándose para mantenerme en el lugar. Me agarro de sus bíceps cuando estamos cara a cara.

—Tú. Eres. Hermosa —dice de nuevo, su tono enfático.

—Y tú eres maravillosamente dulce a veces. —Lo beso suavemente.

Me levanta y me deja a un lado. Me estremezco cuando lo hace. Inclinándose, me besa suavemente.

—No tienes idea de cuán atractiva eres, ¿cierto?

Me sonrojo. ¿A dónde va con esto?

—Todos esos chicos persiguiéndote, ¿no es suficiente para una pista?

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué chicos?

—¿Quieres la lista? —Elijah frunce el ceño—. El fotógrafo, está loco por ti, ese chico en la ferretería, el hermano de tu compañera de cuarto, tu jefe —añade amargamente.

—Oh, Elijah, eso no es cierto.

—Créeme. Les gustas. Quieren lo que es mío. —Me acerca a él, y reposo mis brazos en sus hombros, mis manos en su cabello, mirándolo entretenidamente.

—Mía —repite, sus ojos brillando posesivamente.

—Sí, tuya —le aseguro, sonriendo. Luce apaciguado, y me siento perfectamente cómoda desnuda sobre su regazo en una cama bajo la luz de un sábado por la tarde. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Las marcas de lápiz labial permanecen en su cuerpo exquisito. Noto algunas manchas en la funda nórdica, y me pregunto si la señora Jones las notara.

—La línea aún está intacta —murmuro, con valentía remonto la marca en su hombro con mi dedo índice. Él se pone rígido, parpadeando de repente—. Quiero seguir explorando.

Me mira escépticamente.

—¿El apartamento?

—No. Estaba pensando en el mapa del tesoro que había dibujado para ti. —Mis dedos pican por tocarlo.

Sus cejas se alzan en sorpresa, y parpadea inseguro. Froto mi nariz contra la suya.

—¿Y que implicaría exactamente eso, señorita Stevens?

Alzo mi mano de su hombro y deslizo mis yemas en su cara.

—Quiero tocarte en todos los lugares que me están permitidos.

Elijah atrapa mi dedo índice en sus dientes, mordiéndolo suavemente.

—Au —protesto y sonríe, un suave gruñido saliendo de su garganta.

—De acuerdo —dice, soltando mi dedo, pero su voz está mezclada con aprensión—. Espera. —Se acuesta a mi lado, alzándome de nuevo, y se quita el condón, dejándolo caer sin fijarse en el suelo al lado de la cama.

—Odio esas cosas. Tengo muchas ganas de llamar a la doctora Branson para que te ponga una inyección.

—¿Crees que la mejor ginecóloga en Seattle simplemente va a venir corriendo?

—Puedo ser muy persuasivo —murmura, poniendo mi cabello detrás de mí oreja—. Franco ha hecho un gran trabajo con tu cabello. Me gustan estas capas.

_¿Qué? _

—Deja de cambiar el tema.

Me muevo de nuevo, ahora estoy sobre él, apoyándome en sus rodillas, mis pies a cada lado de sus caderas. Él se inclina hacia atrás con sus brazos.

—Toca —dice sin humor. Luce nervioso, pero está tratando de esconderlo. Manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos, me acerco y deslizo mi dedo debajo de la línea del lápiz labial, a través de sus finamente esculpidos músculos abdominales. Se estremece y me detengo.

—No tengo que… —susurro.

—No está bien. Sólo toma un poco… de reajuste de mi parte. Nadie me ha tocado por un largo tiempo —murmura.

—¿La señora Robinson? —Las palabras salen espontáneamente de mi boca, y sorprendentemente, me las arreglo para mantener toda la amargura y el rencor en mi voz.

Él asiente, obviamente incómodo.

—No quiero hablar sobre ella. Agriará tu buena actitud.

—Puedo manejarlo.

—No, no puedes, Alex. Te pones roja cada vez que la menciono. Mi pasado es mi pasado. Es un hecho. No puedo cambiarlo. Tengo suerte de que tú no lo tengas, porque me volvería loco que lo tuvieses.

Frunzo el ceño, pero no quiero pelear.

—¿Volverte loco? Más de lo que ya estás. —Sonrió, esperando aligerar la atmosfera entre nosotros.

Sus labios se contraen.

—Loco por ti —susurra.

Mi corazón se hincha de alegría.

—¿Llamo al doctor Salvatore?

—No creo que eso sea necesario —dice secamente.

Se mueve hacia atrás de esta manera está sobre sus pies. Pongo mis dedos de nuevo en su vientre y dejo que se muevan a través de su piel. Se pone rígido de nuevo.

—Me gusta tocarte. —Mis dedos patinan hasta su ombligo después hacia el sur a lo largo de su camino de la felicidad. Sus labios se parten mientras su respiración cambia, sus ojos se oscurecen y su erección despierta y da tirones debajo de mí. _Joder. Round dos_.

—¿Otra vez? —murmuro.

Él sonríe.

—Oh sí, señorita Stevens, otra vez.

* * *

¡Qué deliciosa manera de pasar la tarde de sábado! Me paro bajo la ducha, lavándome distraídamente, cuidadosa de no mojar mi cabello negro recogido, contemplando el último par de horas. Elijah y la vainilla parecían llevarse bien.

Está revelando mucho hoy. Es asombroso, tratando de asimilar toda la información y reflexionar sobre lo aprendido: los detalles de su salario _—Whoa… es apestosamente rico, y para alguien tan joven; es simplemente extraordinario— _y los expedientes que tiene sobre mí y sobre todas sus sumisas morenas. Me pregunto si están todas en ese archivador.

Mi subconsciente frunce los labios y sacude la cabeza _—no vayas allí._ Frunzo el ceño. _¿Sólo una rápida miradita? _

Y ahí está Elena, con una pistola, potencialmente, en alguna parte, y su gusto de mierda por la música aún en su iPod. Pero aún peor, la señora Paedo Robinson, no puedo enredar mi cabeza en ella, y no quiero. No quiero que sea un espectro de cabello brillante en nuestra relación. Él está en lo correcto, me voy hasta el fondo cuando pienso en ella, así que quizás es mejor que no lo haga.

Salgo de la ducha y me seco, de repente estoy capturada por una ira inesperada. ¿Pero quién no lo haría? ¿Qué clase de persona cuerda, y normal le haría eso a un niño de quince años? ¿Cuánto ha contribuido ella a su mierda? No la entiendo. Y peor aún, él dice que ella lo ayudo. ¿Cómo?

Pienso en sus cicatrices, la física cruda encarnación de una horripilante niñez y un nauseabundo recuerdo de cicatrices mentales que debe soportar. Mi dulce, triste cincuenta tonos. Dijo cosas tan encantadoras hoy. Está loco por mí.

Mirándome reflexivamente, sonrió al recuerdo de sus palabras, mi corazón llenándose una vez más, y mi rostro se transforma en una ridícula sonrisa. Tal vez podemos hacer que esto funcione. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo va a querer hacer esto sin tirar la mierda sobre mí, por cruzar alguna línea arbitraria?

Mi sonrisa se desvanece. Esto es lo que no sé. Esta es la sombra que cuelga entre nosotros. Peculiar mierda, sí, ¿puedo hacer eso, pero más?

Mi subconsciente me mira fijamente sin comprender, por una vez sin ofrecer palabras de sabiduría sarcásticas. Regreso a mi recámara a vestirme.

Elijah está abajo alistándose, haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo, así que tengo el cuarto para mí. También todos los vestidos en el closet, tengo cajones llenos de ropa interior nueva. Elijo un corpiño corsé negro con una etiqueta de quinientos cuarenta dólares. Tiene un acabado plateado como filigrana y la más breve de las bragas para hacer juego. A la altura del muslo medias, también, en un color natural, muy fino, pura seda. _Guau… se sienten… seductoras… y algo candentes… sí._

Estoy llegando por el vestido cuando Elijah entra sin previo aviso. _¡Vaya, que podría tocar!_ Él está de pie inmóvil mirándome, sus ojos marrones brillando, hambrientos. Me pongo roja en todas partes, lo siento. Está usando una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros que hacen juego, el cuello de su camisa está abierto. Puedo ver la línea del lápiz labial todavía en su sitio, y todavía está mirando.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor Mikaelson? Asumo que hay otro propósito en su visita además de mirarme curiosamente.

—Estoy disfrutando mirarla embobado, gracias, señorita Stevens —murmura sombríamente, dando un paso más dentro de la habitación y absorbiéndome—. Recuérdame enviarle una nota personal de agradecimiento a Emilia Acton.

Frunzo el ceño. _¿Quién demonios es ella? _

—La compradora personal en Neiman's —dice, espeluznantemente respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada.

—Oh.

—Estoy un poco distraído.

—Puedo verlo. ¿Qué quieres Elijah? —le doy una mirada sin sentido. Él responde con una sonrisa retorcida, y saca las cosas de plata redondas como huevos de su bolsillo, deteniéndome. _¡Mierda! _¿Quiere azotarme? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?

—No es lo que piensas —dice rápidamente.

—Ilumíname —susurro.

—Pensé que podrías usar estas esta noche.

Y las implicaciones de esa oración cuelgan entre nosotros mientras la idea se hunde.

—¿Para este evento? —Estoy sorprendida.

Él asiente lentamente, sus ojos oscureciéndose.

_Oh mi... _

—¿Me azotarás más tarde?

—No.

Por un momento, sentí una punzada fugaz de decepción.

Él ríe.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

Trago, simplemente no sé.

—Bueno, ten por seguro que no te voy a tocar de esa manera, ni siquiera si me ruegas.

_Oh. Estás son noticias._

—¿Quieres jugar este juego? —Continua, sosteniendo las bolas—. Siempre puedes quitarlas si son demasiado.

Lo miro fijamente. Luce perversamente tentador, descuidado, cabello luego de follar, ojos oscuros que brillan con pensamiento eróticos, esa hermosamente esculpida boca, labios levantados en una sonrisa sexy y divertida.

—De acuerdo —consiento en voz baja. _¡Sí maldita sea!_ Mi Diosa interior ha encontrado su voz y grita a los cuatro vientos.

—Buena chica. —Sonríe Elijah—. Ven aquí, y te las pondré, una vez que te hayas puesto tus zapatos.

¿Mis zapatos? Me giro y veo los tacones de gamuza gris paloma que coinciden con el vestido que he elegido usar.

_¡Complácelo!_ Ladra mi Diosa interior.

Él extiende su mano para darme soporte mientras me calzo los zapatos de Christian Louboutin, un robo de tres mil doscientos noventa y cinco dólares. Debo ser al menos cinco centímetros más alta ahora.

Él me lleva a la cama y no se sienta, pero camina hacia la única silla del cuarto, tomándola, la transporta y la pone en frente de mí.

—Cuando asienta, te agachas y agarras la silla. ¿Entiendes? —Su voz es ronca.

—Sí.

—Bien, ahora abre tu boca —ordena, su voz aún suave.

Hago lo que me dice, pensando que va a poner las bolas en mi boca de nuevo para lubricarlas. No, él mete su dedo.

_Oh… _

—Chupa —dice, me acerco y agarro su mano, sujetándola firme y hago lo que se dijo… ven, puedo ser obediente, cuando quiero.

_Sabe a jabón… mmm. _Chupo con fuerza, y me siento recompensada cuando sus ojos se abren y su boca se entreabre mientras inhala. No voy a necesitar ningún lubricante a este ritmo. Él pone las bolas en mi boca mientras hago una felación a su dedo, enrollando mi lengua alrededor de él. Cuando trata de retirarlo, cierro mis dientes.

Sonríe luego agita su cabeza, amonestándome, así que lo dejo ir. Él asiente, y me agacho y agarro los lados de la silla. Mueve mis bragas a un lado y lentamente desliza un dedo dentro de mí, dando vueltas tranquilamente, así lo sentía, en todas partes. No puede evitar el gemido que escapaba de mis labios.

Retira el dedo brevemente y con mucho cuidado, mete las bolas, una a la vez, empujándolas en mi interior. Una vez están en posición, pone de nuevo las bragas en su lugar y besa la parte posterior. Deslizando sus manos en cada una de mis piernas desde el tobillo hasta el muslo, suavemente besa la parte superior de cada muslo donde mis medias terminan.

—Tienes unas hermosas, muy hermosas piernas, señorita Stevens —murmura.

Poniéndose de pie, agarra mis caderas y me tira hacia él para que sienta su erección.

—Quizás te tenga así más tarde cuando lleguemos a casa, Alexandria. Puedes ponerte de pie ahora.

Me siento mareada, más allá de despierta mientras el peso de las bolas empuja y jalan en mi interior. Inclinándose detrás de mí Elijah besa mi hombro.

—Compré estos para que los usaras en la gala del último sábado. —Pone su brazo a mi alrededor y extiende su mano. En su palma descansa una pequeña caja roja con Cartier escrito en la tapa—. Pero me dejaste, así que nunca tuve la oportunidad de dártelos.

_Oh. _

—Ésta es mi segunda oportunidad —murmura, su voz dura con un poco de emoción sin nombre. Está nervioso.

Tentativamente tomo la caja y la abro. Dentro brillan un par de pendientes de gota. Cada uno tiene cuatro diamantes, uno en la base, luego tres diamantes perfectamente espaciados colgando uno después del otro. Son hermosos, simples, y clásicos. Lo que yo escogería si me diesen alguna vez la oportunidad de comprar en Cartier.

—Son encantadores —susurre, y porque son pendientes de segunda oportunidad, los amo—. Gracias.

Se relaja contra mí mientras la tensión deja su cuerpo, y besa de nuevo mi hombro.

—¿Usarás el vestido de satén plateado? —pregunta.

—¿Si? ¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto, te dejare alistarte. —Sale por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

* * *

He entrado en un universo alternativo. La joven que me mira fijamente parece digna de una alfombra roja. Su vestido straples, largo hasta el suelo, de satín plateado es simplemente impresionante. Tal vez le escriba personalmente a Emilia Acton. Está ajustado y adula las pocas curvas que tengo _**(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil). **_

Mi cabello cae en ondas suaves alrededor de mi cara, derramándose sobre mis hombros hasta mis pechos. Meto un mechón detrás de mi oreja, dejando al descubierto mi segunda opción en pendientes. Mantuve mi maquillaje al mínimo, buscando un aspecto natural. Delineador de ojos, mascara, un poco de rubor rosado y el lápiz labial de color rosa pálido.

Realmente no necesito el rubor. Estoy un poco enrojecida por el constante movimiento de las bolas de plata. Sí, van a garantizar que tenga un poco de color en las mejillas esta noche. Sacudiendo mi cabeza ante la audacia de las ideas eróticas de Elijah, me inclino a recoger mi abrigo de raso y el bolso plateado y voy en busca de mis Cincuenta tonos.

Él está hablando con Taylor y otros tres hombres en el pasillo, de espaldas a mí. Sus sorpresivas expresiones de aprecio alertan a Elijah de mi presencia. Se voltea mientras me detengo y espero con torpeza.

_¡Santo cielo!_ Se me seca la boca. Él se ve impresionante... Traje de noche negro, corbata de lazo negro y su expresión cuando me mira es de asombro. Él camina hacia mí y besa mi cabello.

—Alexandria. Te ves impresionante.

Me ruborizo ante el cumplido frente a Taylor y los otros hombres.

—¿Una copa de champán antes de irnos?

—Por favor —murmuro, demasiado rápido.

Elijah asiente con la cabeza hacia Taylor, quien se dirige al hall de entrada con sus tres cohortes

En la gran sala, Elijah recupera una botella de champán de la nevera.

—¿Equipo de seguridad? —pregunto.

—Protección Cercana. Están bajo el control de Taylor. Ha entrenado en eso también. —Las manos de Elijah me acercan una copa de champán.

—Él es muy versátil.

—Sí, lo es. —Sonríe Elijah—. Te ves hermosa, Alexandria. Salud. —Levanta su copa y la choca con la mía. El champán es de un pálido color rosado. Tiene un sabor deliciosamente crujiente y ligero.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta, sus ojos se calientan.

—Muy bien, gracias. —Sonrío dulcemente, sin dejar escapar nada, a sabiendas de que se refiere a las bolas de plata.

Él me sonríe.

—Aquí, vas a necesitar esto. —Me entrega una bolsa de terciopelo de gran tamaño que estaba descansando en la isla de la cocina—. Ábrelo —dice entre sorbo y sorbo de champaña. Intrigada, meto las manos en la bolsa y saco una intrincada mascara de plata con plumas azul cobalto en un penacho que corona la parte superior.

—Es un baile de máscaras —afirma con total naturalidad.

—Ya veo. —La máscara es bella. Una cinta de plata rodea los bordes plateados y una exquisita filigrana está grabada alrededor de los ojos.

—Esto muestra tus hermosos ojos, Alexandria.

Sonrío tímidamente.

—¿Tu llevas una?

—Por supuesto. En cierta forma son muy liberadoras —añade, levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

_Oh. Esto va a ser divertido. _

—Ven. Quiero mostrarte algo. —Tendiéndome la mano, me conduce hacia el pasillo y hacia una puerta al lado de las escaleras. La abre, revelando una gran sala de más o menos el mismo tamaño que la sala de juegos, que debe estar directamente encima de nosotros. Ésta está llena de libros. Wow, una biblioteca, cada pared repleta de piso a techo. En el centro hay una mesa de billar de tamaño completo, iluminada por una larga lámpara Tiffany en forma de prisma triangular.

—¡Tienes una biblioteca! —rechino asombrada, abrumada por la emoción.

—Sí, la sala de bailes como Niklaus llama. El apartamento es muy amplio. Me di cuenta hoy, cuando mencionaste la exploración, que nunca te llevé a recorrerlo. No tenemos tiempo ahora, pero pensé que podría mostrarte esta habitación, y tal vez retarte a un juego de billar en un futuro no muy lejano.

Le sonrío.

—Manos a la obra. —En secreto, me abrazo a mí misma con alegría. Luka y yo unidos en la piscina. Hemos estado jugando durante los últimos tres años. Yo soy un as con el taco. Luka ha sido un buen maestro.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Elijah, divertido.

_¡Oh! Realmente debo dejar de expresar todas las emociones que siento en el instante en que las siento, me regañe. _

—Nada —le digo rápidamente.

Elijah entorna los ojos.

—Bueno, tal vez el doctor Salvatore puede descubrir tus secretos. Vas a reunirte con él esta noche.

—¿El charlatán caro? —_Santa mierda. _

—El mismo. Se muere por conocerte.

* * *

Elijah toma mi mano y suavemente roza su pulgar sobre mis nudillos cuando nos sentamos en la parte trasera del Audi hacia el norte. Me retuerzo y siento la sensación en la ingle. Resisto la tentación de quejarme, ya que Taylor se encuentra en la parte delantera, sin usar el iPod, con uno de los chicos de seguridad cuyo nombre creo que es Sawyer.

Estoy empezando a sentir un dolor sordo y placentero en lo profundo de mi vientre, causado por las bolas. Lentamente, me pregunto: ¿cuánto tiempo voy a ser capaz de manejarme sin un, eh... alivio? Cruzo mis piernas. Mientras lo hago, algo que ha estado apareciendo en el fondo de mi mente resurge de repente.

—¿De dónde sacaste la barra de labios? —pregunto a Elijah en voz baja.

Él sonríe y me señala hacia el frente.

—Taylor —modula.

Me eché a reír.

—Oh. —Y me detengo rápidamente, las bolas.

Me muerdo el labio. Elijah me sonríe, con sus ojos brillando con malicia. Él sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo, siendo la bestia sexy que es.

—Relax —respira—. Si es demasiado... —Su voz se apaga y suavemente me besa los nudillos uno a la vez, chupando suavemente la punta de mi dedo meñique.

Ahora sé que él está haciendo esto a propósito. Cierro mis ojos mientras el oscuro deseo se desarrolla a través de mi cuerpo. Me rindo brevemente ante la sensación, mis músculos apretados muy dentro de mí. _Oh mi..._

Cuando abro los ojos otra vez, Elijah se está acercando a mí, un príncipe oscuro. Debe ser el esmoquin y la corbata de lazo, pero parece mayor, sofisticado, un devastadoramente apuesto libertino con una intención licenciosa.

Él simplemente me quita el aliento. Soy su esclava sexual, y si voy a creerle, él es el mío. La idea trae una sonrisa a mi cara y su sonrisa responde ciegamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué podemos esperar en este evento?

—Ah, lo de siempre —dice Elijah despreocupadamente.

—No es habitual para mí —le recuerdo.

Elijah sonríe con cariño y me besa la mano de nuevo.

—Mucha gente destellando su dinero. Subasta, rifas, cena, baile, mi madre sabe cómo organizar una fiesta. —Sonríe y por primera vez en todo el día, me permito sentirme un poco emocionada por esta fiesta.

Hay una línea de autos de lujo encabezando el camino de la mansión Mikaelson. Larga linternas de papel de color rosa pálido cuelgan por todo el sendero, mientras nos acercamos en el Audi, puedo ver que están en todas partes. En la luz del atardecer se ven mágicas, como si estuviésemos entrando en un reino encantado. Echo un vistazo a Elijah. Cuán apropiado para mi príncipe, y mi entusiasmo infantil florece, eclipsando todos los demás sentimientos.

—Mascaras puestas. —Sonríe Elijah mientras se pone su sencillo antifaz negro y mi príncipe se convierte en algo más oscuro, más sensual.

Todo lo que puedo ver en su cara es su hermosa boca cincelada y su fuerte mandíbula.

_Santa Mierda…_ Mi ritmo cardíaco se tambalea con sólo verlo. Me coloco mi máscara y le sonrío, ignorando el hambre profunda en mi cuerpo.

Taylor se detiene en la entrada y un ayudante abre la puerta de Elijah. Sawyer salta a abrir la mía.

—¿Lista? —pregunta Elijah.

—Tanto como puedo estarlo.

—Te ves hermosa, Alexandria. —Me besa la mano y sale del coche.

Una alfombra de color verde oscuro corre a lo largo del césped a un lado de la casa, conduciéndonos hasta el impresionante terreno en la parte trasera. Elijah tiene un brazo protector a mi alrededor, apoyando su mano en mi cintura, mientras seguimos la alfombra verde con un flujo constante de la élite de Seattle, vestida con sus mejores galas y llevando toda clase de máscaras iluminadas por los faroles durante todo el camino. Dos fotógrafos invitan a posar para las fotos con el trasfondo de un árbol cubierto de hiedra.

—¡Señor Mikaelson! —llama uno de los fotógrafos. Elijah asiente con la cabeza reconociéndolo y me hala más cerca mientras posamos rápidamente para una foto. ¿Cómo saben que es él? Su marca, el rebelde cabello cobrizo, sin duda.

—¿Dos fotógrafos? —le pregunto a Elijah.

—Uno de ellos es del Seattle Times y el otro es para los recuerdos. Podremos comprar una copia más tarde.

Oh, mi foto en la prensa de nuevo. Elena entra brevemente en mi mente. Así es como me encontró, posando con Elijah. La idea es inquietante, aunque es reconfortante que esté irreconocible debajo de mi máscara.

Al final de la línea, servidores vestidos de blanco sostienen bandejas llenas con copas de champán y me siento muy agradecida cuando Elijah me pasa una, me distraen efectivamente de mis pensamientos oscuros.

Nos acercamos a una gran pérgola blanca adornada con versiones más pequeñas de las linternas de papel. Debajo de ella, brilla un piso de baile de cuadros blanco y negro rodeado por una valla baja con entradas en los tres lados. En cada entrada hay dos elaboradas esculturas de hielo en forma de cisnes. El cuarto lado de la pérgola está ocupado por un escenario en el que un cuarteto de cuerda está tocando en voz baja, una pieza inquietante y etérea que no reconozco. El escenario parece establecido para una banda grande, pero no hay señales de los músicos todavía. Me imagino que esto debe ser para más adelante. Tomando mi mano,

Elijah me lleva entre los cisnes a la pista de baile, donde los invitados se congregan, charlando sobre copas de champán.

Hacia la costa se encuentra una enorme carpa, abierta en el lado más cercano a nosotros, así que podemos vislumbrar las mesas y sillas dispuestas formalmente. _¡Hay tantas!_

—¿Cuántas personas van a venir? —le pregunto a Elijah, pasando por la escala de la carpa.

—Pienso que unas trescientas. Tendrías que preguntarle a mi madre. —Me sonríe, y tal vez es porque sólo puedo ver su sonrisa iluminando su rostro, pero mi Diosa interior se desmaya.

—¡Elijah!

Una joven aparece de entre la multitud y arroja sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, e inmediatamente sé que es Rebeka. Está vestida con un elegante vestido de gasa, de color rosa pálido, de cuerpo entero con una impresionantemente delicada máscara Veneciana a juego _**(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil).**_ Se ve increíble. Y por un momento, me sentí sumamente agradecida por el vestido que Elijah me ha dado.

—¡Alex! ¡Oh, querida, te ves preciosa! —Ella me da un abrazo rápido—. Tienes que venir a conocer a mis amigas. Ninguna de ellas puede creer que por fin Elijah tiene novia.

Disparo una rápida mirada de pánico hacia Elijah, quien se encoge de hombros con un gesto de "sé que es imposible, pero he tenido que vivir con ella por años", y deja que Rebeka me lleve hasta un grupo de cuatro mujeres jóvenes, con vestidos caros y peinados impecables.

Rebeka hace las apresuradas presentaciones. Tres de ellas son dulces y amables, pero Katerina, creo que su nombre es, me mira con amargura por debajo de su máscara roja.

—Por supuesto que todas pensábamos que Elijah era gay —dice sarcásticamente, ocultando su rencor con una gran y falsa sonrisa.

Rebeka le pone mala cara.

—Katerina, pórtate bien. Es obvio que tiene un gusto excelente en mujeres. Estaba esperando a que llegara la correcta y ¡no eras tú!

Katerina se sonroja del mismo color que su máscara, tanto como yo. ¿Podría ser más incómodo?

—Señoritas, ¿puedo tener a mi cita de regreso, por favor? —Serpenteando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, Elijah me hala a su lado. Las cuatro mujeres se sonrojan, sonríen y se inquietan, su deslumbrante sonrisa haciendo lo que siempre hace. Rebeka me mira y rueda los ojos y tengo que reír.

—Encantada de conocerlas —les digo mientras él me arrastra.

—Gracias —le modulo a Elijah, cuando estamos a cierta distancia.

—Vi que Katerina estaba con Rebeka. Ella es una desagradable pieza de trabajo.

—Le gustas —murmuro con sequedad.

Él se estremece.

—Bueno, el sentimiento no es mutuo. Ven, déjame presentarte a algunas personas.

Me paso la siguiente media hora en un torbellino de presentaciones. Me encuentro con dos actores de Hollywood, dos consejeros delegados más y varios médicos eminentes. _Mierda... no hay manera de que recuerde el nombre de todos. _

Elijah me mantiene cerca de su lado y estoy muy agradecida. Francamente, la riqueza, el glamour y la magnitud del fastuoso evento me intimida. Nunca he estado en algo como esto en mi vida.

Los servidores vestidos de blanco se mueven sin esfuerzo a través de la creciente multitud de invitados con botellas de champán, reponiendo mi vaso con una regularidad preocupante. _No debo beber demasiado. No debo beber demasiado me_ repito, pero estoy empezando a sentirme mareada y no sé si es el champán, la atmósfera cargada de misterio y emoción creada por las máscaras, o las bolas de plata secretas. El dolor sordo debajo de la cintura se está convirtiendo en algo imposible de ignorar.

—¿Así que usted trabaja en el SIP? —pregunta un señor calvo en una máscara de medio-oso, ¿o es un perro?— He oído rumores de una adquisición hostil.

Me ruborizo. Hay _una _adquisición hostil de un hombre que tiene más dinero que sentido común y es un acosador por _excelencia. _

—Sólo soy un asistente de bajo nivel, Sr. Eccles. No sé nada de esas cosas.

Elijah no dice nada y sonríe con suavidad hacia Eccles.

—¡Señoras y señores! —El maestro de ceremonias, vistiendo una impresionante máscara de arlequín en blanco y negro, nos interrumpe—. Por favor, tomen asiento. La cena está servida.

Elijah toma mi mano y seguimos a la ruidosa multitud hacia la gran carpa.

El interior es impresionante. Tres enormes, achatados candelabros arrojan destellos multicolores sobre el forro de seda de marfil que reviste el techo y paredes.

Debe haber por lo menos treinta mesas, y me recuerdan al comedor privado de los Heathman, vasos de cristal, telas de lino blanco que cubren las mesas y sillas, y en el centro, una pantalla exquisita de peonías rosadas pálidas que se reunían alrededor de un candelabro de plata. Envuelta en gasas de seda junto a él esta una cesta de golosinas.

Elijah consulta el plano de la sala y me lleva a una mesa en el centro. Rebeka y Esther ya están en el lugar, enfrascadas en una conversación con un joven que no conozco. Esther está usando un vestido verde menta brillante con una máscara veneciana para combinar **_(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil)._** Ella se ve radiante, para nada estresada, y me saluda cordialmente.

—Alex, ¡qué encantador volverte a ver! Y luciendo tan hermosa, también.

—Mamá —la saluda Elijah con rigidez y la besa en ambas mejillas.

—Oh, Elijah, ¡tan formal! —Ella lo regaña bromeando.

Los padres de Esther, el Sr. y la Sra. Trevelyan, se unen a nuestra mesa. Lucen exuberante y juveniles, aunque es difícil decir por debajo de sus máscaras de bronce a juego. Ellos están encantados de ver a Elijah.

—Abuelo, abuela, ¿les puedo presentar a Alexandria Stevens?

La señora Trevelyan estalla sobre mí como una erupción.

—¡Oh, hasta que finalmente has encontrado a alguien! ¡Qué maravilloso y es tan bella! Bueno, espero que hagas de él un hombre de bien —dice a borbotones, estrechando mi mano.

_¡Santo cielo!_ Doy las gracias a los cielos por mi máscara.

—Madre, no avergüences a Alex. —Esther viene a mi rescate.

—No hagas caso de la focha vieja tonta, querida. —El Sr. Trevelyan estrecha mi mano—. Piensa que como es tan vieja, tiene el derecho divino de decir cualquier tontería que se le venga a esa confusa cabeza de ella.

—Alex, está en mi cita, Jeremy. —Rebeka presenta con timidez a su joven. Él me da una sonrisa maliciosa, y sus ojos marrones danzan con diversión a medida que nos damos la mano.

—Encantada de conocerte, Jeremy.

Elijah estrecha la mano de Sean mientras lo considera astutamente. No me digas que la pobre Rebeka sufre por su hermano dominante, también. Le sonrío a Rebeka con simpatía.

Lance y Janine, los amigos de Esther, son los últimos en llegar a nuestra mesa, pero todavía no hay señales del Sr. Mikaelson.

De pronto, hay un chiflido en el micrófono, y la voz del Sr. Mikaelson resuena a través de los altavoces, provocando que la algarabía de voces se apagara. Mikael se para en un pequeño escenario en un extremo de la carpa, llevando una impresionante, máscara dorada de Polichinela.

—Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, a nuestro baile de caridad anual. Espero que ustedes disfruten de lo que hemos dispuesto para ustedes esta noche y que busquen en lo profundo de sus bolsillos para apoyar el trabajo fantástico que nuestro equipo hace con Coping Together. Como ustedes saben, es una causa que es muy cercana al corazón de mi esposa, y al mío.

Veo disimuladamente con nerviosismo a Elijah, quien veía impasible, creo, al escenario. Me mira y sonríe.

—Les dejo ahora con nuestro maestro de ceremonias. Por favor, siéntense y disfruten —termina Mikael.

Un cortés aplauso sigue, entonces la algarabía en la tienda comienza de nuevo.

Estoy sentada entre Elijah y su abuelo. Admiro la pequeña tarjeta blanca a cabo con fina caligrafía plateada que lleva mi nombre mientras el camarero enciende las luces de los candelabros con una vela larga. Mikael se une a nosotros, besándome en ambas mejillas, sorprendiéndome.

—Un placer verte de nuevo, Alex —murmura. Realmente se ve muy llamativo en su extraordinaria máscara de oro.

—Señoras y señores, por favor, nombren a un jefe de mesa —dice el maestro de ceremonia en voz alta.

—Oooh, ¡yo, yo! —dice Rebeka inmediatamente, saltando con entusiasmo en su asiento.

—En el centro de la mesa se encuentra un sobre —continua el MC—. Donde todos podrán pedir, robar o pedir prestado un billete de la más alta denominación que puedan manejar, escriben su nombre en él, y lo colocan dentro del sobre. Los jefes de mesa, por favor, guardan los sobres con cuidado. Vamos a necesitarlos más adelante.

_Maldición._ No había traído nada de dinero conmigo. _¡Cuán estúpida… es un evento de caridad! _

Alcanzando su cartera, Elijah saca dos billetes de cien.

—Aquí tienes —dice.

_¿Qué? _

—Te pagaré —susurré.

Su boca se tuerce un poco, y sé que él no está feliz, pero no comenta. Yo firmo con mi nombre usando la pluma, es negra, con un adorno de flor blanca en la tapa, y Rebeka pasa a la ronda del sobre.

Frente a mí encuentro otra tarjeta con caligrafía plateada, nuestro menú.

* * *

**Baile de Mascara en Ayuda a "Coping Together"**

_**Tártara de Salmón con Crema Fraiche y Pepino en Brioche Tostado **_

_**Alban Estate Roussanne 200636**_

_**Asado de Pechuga de Pato Moscovita **_

_**Cremoso puré de Sunchoke, Cerezas Dulces en Tomillo Asado Foie Fras**_

_**Châteauneuf-du-Pape Vieilles Vignes 2006 Domaine de la Janasse **_

_**Tarta Azucarada de Nuez Encostrada **_

_**Higos confitados, Sabayón, Helado de Arce **_

_**Vin de constance 2004 klein Constatia **_

_**Selección de quesos locales y panes **_

_**Alban Estate Grenache 2006 **_

_**Café y Petis Fours**_

* * *

Bueno, lo que explica el número de vasos de cristal en todos los tamaños que apiñan mi lugar. Nuestro camarero está de vuelta, ofreciendo vino y agua. Detrás de mí, los lados de la carpa a través del cual entramos se están cerrando, mientras que en la parte delantera, dos servidores retiran las telas, dejando al descubierto el atardecer sobre Seattle y la bahía de Meydenbauer.

Es una vista absolutamente impresionante, las luces parpadeantes de Seattle en la distancia y la anaranjada calma oscura de la bahía que reflejaba el cielo ópalo. Wow. Es tan tranquilo y pacífico.

Diez servidores, cada uno con un plato, vienen a interponerse entre nosotros. En una señal silenciosa, nos sirven nuestras entradas en completa sincronización, luego desaparecen de nuevo. El salmón se ve delicioso, y me doy cuenta estoy muerta de hambre.

—¿Hambrienta? —murmura Elijah para que solo yo pueda oírlo. Sé que no se está refiriendo a la comida, y el músculo en lo profundo de mi vientre responde.

—Mucho —susurro, audazmente encontrándome con su mirada, y los labios de Elijah se separaban mientras inhala.

_¡Ja! Ves… los dos podemos jugar este juego. _

El abuelo de Elijah me involucra en la conversación inmediatamente. Es un hombre mayor maravilloso, muy orgulloso de su hija y sus tres hijos.

Es extraño pensar en Elijah como en un niño. El recuerdo de las cicatrices de sus quemaduras viene espontáneamente a mi mente, pero rápidamente se anulan. No quiero pensar en eso ahora, sin embargo, irónicamente, es la razón detrás de esta fiesta.

Deseo que Care esté aquí con Niklaus. Encajaría tan bien, el gran número de tenedores y cuchillos dispuestos frente a ella no intimidarían a Kate, ella regiría la mesa. Me la imagino enzarzada en combate con Rebeka sobre quién debería ser el jefe de mesa. La idea me hace sonreír.

La conversación en la mesa va de acá para allá. Rebeka está entretenida, como de costumbre, y casi eclipsa al pobre Jeremy, que en su mayoría se queda callado como yo. La abuela de Elijah es la más vocal. También tiene un sentido del humor mordaz, por lo general a expensas de su marido. Empiezo a sentir un poco de lástima por el Sr. Trevelyan.

Elijah y Lance hablan animadamente de un dispositivo de la compañía de Elijah que se está desarrollando, inspirado por el principio de Schumacher Pequeño es Bello. Es difícil mantener el ritmo. Elijah parece decidido a empoderar a las comunidades pobres de todo el mundo con dispositivos de tecnología eólica hasta que no necesiten electricidad ni baterías y un mantenimiento mínimo.

Verlo en pleno desarrollo es asombroso. Él es apasionado y está comprometido a mejorar las vidas de los menos afortunados. A través de su compañía de telecomunicaciones, que es la intención de ser el primero en comercializar un teléfono móvil de viento.

Wow. No tenía ni idea. Quiero decir que sabía acerca de su pasión por alimentar al mundo, pero esto. . .

Lance parece incapaz de comprender el plan de Elijah de regalar la tecnología y no patentarla. Me pregunto vagamente cómo Elijah hace todo su dinero si está tan dispuesto a echarlo todo por la borda.

A lo largo de la cena un flujo constante de hombres vestidos con elegantes trajes de gala a la medida y máscaras oscuras pasan por la mesa, dispuesto a conocer a Elijah, estrechan su mano, e intercambian bromas. Me presenta a algunos y a otros no. Me intriga saber cómo y por qué hace la distinción.

Durante una conversación, Rebeka se inclina y sonríe.

—Alex, ¿ayudarás en la subasta?

—Por supuesto —respondo demasiado dispuesta.

Para el momento en que el postre es servido, la noche ha caído, y me siento verdaderamente incómoda. Tengo que deshacerme de las bolas Antes de que pudiera retirarme, el maestro de ceremonias aparece en nuestra mesa, y con él, si no estoy confundida, La señorita Coletas Europea.

_¿Cuál es su nombre? Hansel, Gretel… Gretchen. _

Está enmascara por supuesto, pero sé que es ella cuando su mirada no se aparta de Elijah. Se sonroja, y egoístamente estoy contenta de que Elijah no la reconoce en absoluto.

El MC pregunta por nuestro sobre con un ademán muy practicado y elocuente, le pide a Esther que saque el billete ganador. Es el de Jeremy, y la cesta de seda forrada se le entrega a él.

Aplaudo con cortesía, pero me resulta imposible concentrarme en nada más de las actuaciones.

—Si me disculpas —le murmuro a Elijah.

Me mira fijamente.

―¿Necesitas el baño?

Asiento.

―Te lo mostraré ―dice misteriosamente.

Cuando estoy de pie, todos los otros hombres de la mesa se paran conmigo. Oh, qué estilo

―¡No, Elijah! No vas a llevar a Alex… yo lo haré.

Rebeka está de pie antes de que Elijah pueda protestar. Su mandíbula se tensa, sé que él no está contento. Francamente, tampoco lo estoy. Tenía… necesidades. Me encojo de hombros en tono de disculpas hacia él, y se sienta rápidamente, resignado.

A nuestro regreso, me siento un poco mejor, aunque el alivio de la eliminación de las bolas no ha sido tan instantáneo como esperaba. Ahora están escondidas de forma segura en mi monedero.

¿Por qué creí que podría durar toda la noche? Todavía estoy anhelando… tal vez pueda persuadir a Elijah que me llevé a la casa bote después. Me quito el pensamiento y lo miro mientras tomo mi asiento. Se me queda mirando, el fantasma de una sonrisa cruza sus labios.

_Vaya… ya no está enojado por la oportunidad perdida, aunque tal vez yo lo estoy_. Me siento frustrada, incluso irritable. Elijah me aprieta la mano, y ambos escuchamos atentamente a Mikael, quien está de regreso en el escenario hablando de Coping Together. Elijah me pasa otra carta, una lista de los premios de la subasta. Yo la escaneo rápidamente.

* * *

**REGALOS SUBASTADOS Y AFECTUOSOS DONATIVOS PARA COPING TOGETHER **

_**BATE DE BÉISBOL FIRMADO POR THE MARINERS — MAINWARING. **_

_**BOLSO GUCCI, WALLET&KEYRING —ANDREA WASHINGTON **_

_**UN DÍA GRATIS PARA DOS EN ESCLAVA, BRAEBURN CENTER —LUNA LINCOLN. **_

_**DISEÑO DE JARDINERÍA Y PAISAJE —HAYLEY MARSHAL **_

_**SELECCIÓN COCO DE MER COFFRET&PERFUME BEAUTY —ELIZABETH AUSTIN **_

_**ESPEJO VENECIANO —SR. Y SRA. J. BAILEY. **_

_**DOS CAJAS DE VINO DE SU ELECCIÓN DE ALBAN ESTATES —ALBAN ESTATES **_

_**2 BOLETOS VIP PARA XTY EN CONCIERTO —SRA L. YESYOV **_

_**DÍA DE CARRERAS EN DAYTONA —EMC BRITT INC. **_

_**PRIMERA EDICIÓN DE ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO —DR. A.F. M. LACE-FIELD **_

_**CONDUCCIÓN DE UN ASTON MARTIN DB7 POR UN DÍA —SR. Y SRA. L.W. NORA. **_

_**PINTURA EN ACEITE EL AZUL POR J. TROUTON —KELLY TROURON.**_

_**LECCIONES DE VUELO DE PARAPENTE —SEATLE SOARESR CLUB **_

_**FIN DE SEMANA DE VACACIONES EN HEATHMAN, PORTLAND —THE HEATHMAN**_

_**UN FIN DE SEMANA DE ESTADÍA EN ASPEN, COLORADO (6 ADULTOS) —SR. E. MIKAELSON. **_

_**UNA SEMANA DE ESTADÍA A BORDO DEL YATE SUSIECUE (6 LITERAS) ARRIBADA EN SANTA LUCÍA —DR. Y LA SRA. LARIN. **_

_**UNA SEMANA EN EL LAGO ADRIANA, MONTANA (8 ADULTOS) —SR. & DRA. MIKAELSON.**_

* * *

Santa mierda. Parpadeé hacia Elijah.

―¿Tienes una propiedades en Aspen? —Un silbido. La subasta está en marcha, y tengo que mantener la voz baja.

Él asiente con la cabeza, sorprendido por mi arrebato y se irrita, me parece. Pone su dedo sobre los labios para hacerme callar.

—¿Dónde más tienes propiedades? —susurro. Él asiente de nuevo e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado en advertencia.

La sala entera estalla en vítores y aplausos, uno de los premios se ha ido por doce mil dólares.

—Te diré luego —dijo Elijah silenciosamente—. Quería ir contigo —añade más bien de mala gana.

_Bueno, no lo hiciste_. Hago puchero y me doy cuenta que sigo siendo quejumbrosa, y sin duda, es el efecto de frustración de las bolas. Mi estado de ánimo se oscurece después de ver a la señora Robinson en la lista de donantes generosos.

Echo un vistazo alrededor de la carpa para ver si puedo detectarla, pero no puedo ver su característico pelo. Sin duda, Elijah me hubiera advertido si fuese invitada esta noche. Me siento y me resigno, aplaudiendo cuando es necesario, ya que cada lote se vende por cantidades asombrosas de dinero.

La subasta se pasa al lugar de Elijah en Aspen y llega a veinte mil dólares.

—A la una, a las dos —dice el MC.

Y no sé lo que me posee, pero de repente escucho mi propia voz resonando claramente por encima de la multitud.

—¡Veinticuatro mil dólares!

Todas las máscaras en la mesa se vuelven hacia mí con asombro sorprendidas, la mayor reacción de todos ellos procedente a mi lado. Oigo su ingesta aguda de respiración y siento su ira sobrepasándome como un maremoto.

—¡Veinticuatro mil dólares, a la adorable chica de plateado, a la una, a las dos… ¡Vendido!

* * *

_**Los atuendos de Alex, Rebeka y Esther estarán en mi perfil.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Santa mierda. ¿Realmente acabo de hacer eso? Debe ser el alcohol. He bebido champaña, además de cuatro copas de cuatro vinos diferentes. Doy un vistazo hacia Elijah, quien está ocupado aplaudiendo.

Mierda, va a estar tan enojado y hemos estado llevándolo tan bien. Mi subconsciente finalmente ha decidido hacer una aparición y lleva en su rostro _El Grito_ de Edvard Munch.

Elijah se inclina hacia mí, luciendo una gran sonrisa falsa por todo su rostro. Besa mi mejilla y luego se mueve más cerca para susurrar en mi oído en una voz muy fría y controlada.

—No sé si rendirme a tus pies o palmearte hasta la mierda.

_Oh, yo sé lo que quiero ahora_. Miro hacia él, parpadeando a través de mi máscara. Sólo desearía poder leer lo que hay en sus ojos.

—Tomaré la opción dos, por favor —susurro frenéticamente mientras los aplausos mueren. Sus labios se abren mientras inhala bruscamente. _Oh esa boca cincelada… la quiero sobre_ _mí, _ahora. Sufro por él. Me da una radiante sonrisa sincera que me deja sin aliento.

—¿Estás adolorida, no? Tendremos que ver qué podemos hacer sobre eso —murmura, mientras corre sus dedos a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

Su toque resuena profundo, profundo dentro donde ese dolor se ha generado y crecido. Quiero saltar sobre él aquí mismo, justo ahora, pero nos sentamos de vuelta para ver la subasta del lote siguiente.

Apenas puedo sentarme quieta. Elijah despliega un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, su pulgar acariciando rítmicamente mi espalda, enviando deliciosos hormigueos por mi columna vertebral. Su mano libre agarra la mía, llevándola a sus labios, luego dejándola descansar en su regazo.

Lenta y subrepticiamente, por lo que no entiendo su juego hasta que es demasiado tarde, sube mi mano por su pierna y contra su erección. Jadeo y mis ojos revolotean en pánico alrededor de la mesa, pero todas las miradas están fijas en el escenario. _Gracias al cielo por mi máscara. _

Aprovechando al máximo, lentamente lo acaricio, dejando a mis dedos explorar. Elijah mantiene su mano sobre la mía, ocultando mis dedos descarados, mientras su pulgar patina suavemente sobre mi nuca. Su boca se abre mientras jadea suavemente, y es la única reacción que puedo ver por mi toque inexperto. Pero significa mucho. Él me desea. Todo bajo mi ombligo se contrae. Esto se está convirtiendo en insoportable.

Una semana en el Lago Adriana en Montana es el lote final de la subasta. Por supuesto, el Sr. y la Dra. Mikaelson tienen una casa en Montana y la oferta aumenta rápidamente, pero apenas estoy consciente de ello. Lo siento crecer bajo mis dedos y eso me hace sentir tan poderosa.

—¡Vendido, por ciento diez mil dólares! —el MC declara victoriosamente. La sala entera irrumpe en aplausos, y a regañadientes los sigo, al igual que Elijah, arruinando nuestra diversión.

Se gira hacia mí y sus labios se mueven nerviosamente.

—¿Lista? —articula sobre los aplausos entusiastas.

—Sí —articulo de vuelta.

—¡Alex! —llama Rebeka—. ¡Es tiempo!

_¿Qué? No. ¡No otra vez! _

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—La primera subasta de bailes. ¡Vamos! —Ella se levanta y extiende sus manos.

Miro a Elijah que está, creo, frunciéndole el ceño a Rebeka, y no sé si reír o llorar, pero es la risa lo que gana. Sucumbo a una catártica burbuja de risitas de colegiala, mientras somos frustrados una vez más por la alta, rosada fuerza que es Rebeka Mikaelson.

Elijah me mira y después de un latido, hay un fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—El primer baile será conmigo, ¿está bien? Y no será en la pista de baile —murmura lascivamente en mi oído. Mis risitas se calman mientras la anticipación aviva las llamas de mi necesidad. _¡Oh sí!_ Mi Diosa interior realiza un triple salto Salchow en sus patines para hielo.

—Espero ansiosamente. —Me inclino hacia él y planto un suave y casto beso en su boca. Mirando alrededor, me doy cuenta de que nuestros compañeros de mesa están sorprendidos. Por supuesto, nunca habían visto a Elijah con una cita antes.

Él me sonríe ampliamente. Y se ve… feliz. _Wow_.

—Vamos Alex —gruñe Rebeka. Tomando su mano extendida, la sigo hacia el escenario donde han montado diez jovencitas más, y noto con vaga inquietud que Katerina es una de ellas.

—¡Señores, el punto culminante de la noche! —El MC retumba sobre el parloteo de voces—. ¡El momento que todos han estado esperando! ¡Estas doce encantadoras damas han acordado subastar su primer baile al mejor postor!

_Oh no._ Me ruborizo de la cabeza a los pies. No me había dado cuenta de lo que esto significaba. ¡Cuán humillante!

—Es por una buena causa —me siseó Rebeka, sintiendo mi malestar—. Además Elijah ganará. —Ella rueda sus ojos—. No puedo imaginarlo dejando que alguien oferte sobre él. No te ha quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche.

Sí, concéntrate en la buena causa, y Elijah está obligado a ganar. Seamos realistas, no es de un centavo o dos.

_¡Pero eso significa gastar más dinero en ti!_ gruñe mi subconsciente. Pero no quiero bailar con nadie, no puedo bailar con nadie… y no es gastar dinero en mí, está donando a la caridad. _¿Cómo_ _los_ _veinticuatro_ _mil_ _dólares_ _que_ _ya_ _gastó?_ Mi subconsciente entrecierra sus ojos.

_Mierda_. Parece que he llegado muy lejos con mi impulsiva oferta. ¿Por qué estoy discutiendo conmigo misma?

—Ahora caballeros, reúnanse alrededor y tomen un buen vistazo de lo que podría ser suyo para el primer baile, doce atractivas y obedientes jóvenes.

_¡Caray!_ Me siento como si estuviera en un mercado de carnes. Miro, horrorizada, mientras por lo menos veinte hombres hacen su camino hacia el área del escenario, Elijah incluido, moviéndose fácilmente y con gracia entre las mesas y deteniéndose para decir unos pocos saludos en el camino. Una vez que los ofertantes están reunidos. El MC comienza.

—Damas y caballeros, en tradición con la mascarada, vamos a mantener el misterio detrás de las máscaras y atenernos sólo a los nombres de pila. En primer lugar tenemos a la encantadora Jada.

Jada está riéndose como una colegiala también. Quizás yo no estaba tan fuera de lugar. Ella está vestida de la cabeza a los pies con tafetán azul marino y una máscara que hace juego. Dos jóvenes dan un paso hacia adelante, esperando. Suertuda Jada.

—Jada habla japonés con fluidez, es una piloto de combate calificada y gimnasta olímpica… humm. —Guiña el MC—. Caballeros ¿quién dice yo?

Jada mira boquiabierta, atónita al MC; obviamente él está hablando pura basura. Ella sonríe tímidamente a los dos contendientes.

—Mil dólares —dice uno.

Muy rápidamente la oferta sube a cinco mil dólares.

—Uno… Dos… ¡Vendido! —declara el MC—. ¡Al caballero de la máscara! —Y por supuesto todos los hombres están usando máscaras por lo que hay carcajadas, aplausos y vítores. Jada sonríe a su comprador y sale rápidamente del escenario.

—¿Ves? ¡Es divertido! —susurra Rebeka—. Espero que Elijah te gane, aunque… no queremos una pelea —agrega.

—¿Pelea? —Me horrorizo en respuesta.

—Oh sí. Era muy impetuoso cuando era joven. —Se estremece.

¿Elijah peleando? Refinado, sofisticado, ¿le-gusta-la-música-de-la-coral-Tudor Elijah? No puedo verlo. El MC me distrae con su próxima introducción, una joven en rojo, con largo cabello negro.

—Caballeros, déjenme presentarles a la maravillosa Mariah. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Mariah? Ella es una matadora experimentada, toca el violonchelo en conciertos regulares y es campeona en salto con garrocha. ¿Qué tal eso señores? ¿Quién oferta más, por favor, por un baile con la deliciosa Mariah?

Mariah mira al MC y alguien más grita muy fuerte.

—¡Tres mil dólares! —Es un hombre enmascarado con cabello rubio y barba.

Hay una contraoferta, pero Mariah es vendida por cuatro mil dólares.

Elijah me está viendo como un halcón. Un peleador Trevelyan-Mikaelson, ¿quién podría saberlo?

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo? —le pregunto a Rebeka.

Ella mira hacia mí, confundida.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo peleó Elijah?

—Adolescencia. Volvió locos a mis padres, venía a la casa con los labios rotos y ojos negros. Fue expulsado de dos escuelas. Infligió algunos daños graves a sus oponentes.

La miré boquiabierta.

—¿No te ha dicho? —Suspira—. Él tiene una reputación bastante mala entre mis amigos. _Fue persona_ _non_ _grata_ por unos pocos años. Pero se detuvo cuando tuvo unos quince o dieciséis años. —Se encogió de hombros.

_Santa_ _mierda_. Otra pieza del rompecabezas cae en su lugar.

—Entonces, ¿quién da más por la hermosa Jill?

—¡Cuatro mil dólares! —llama una voz profunda desde el lado izquierdo. Jill chilla en deleite.

Dejo de prestar atención a la subasta. Así que Elijah estuvo en ese tipo de problemas en la escuela, peleando. Me pregunto por qué. Miro fijamente hacia él. Katerina está atenta a nosotros.

—Y ahora, permítanme presentarles a la hermosa Alex.

_Oh_ _mierda_, _esa_ _soy_ _yo_. Miro nerviosamente a Rebeka y ella me hace señas hacia el centro del escenario. Afortunadamente, no me caigo, pero me paro avergonzada como el infierno exhibiéndome a todos. Cuando miro a Elijah él me da una sonrisita de suficiencia. Bastardo.

—La hermosa Alex toca seis instrumentos musicales, habla mandarín con fluidez y tiene mucho interés en el yoga… bueno caballeros… —Antes de que incluso pueda terminar la oración Elijah lo interrumpe, mirando al MC a través de su máscara.

—Diez mil dólares. —Oigo el jadeo de incredulidad de Katerina detrás de mí.

_Oh, mierda. _

—Quince.

¿Qué? Todos nos giramos hacia un hombre alto, impecablemente vestido parado a la izquierda del escenario. Parpadeo hacia Cincuenta. Mierda. ¿Qué hará con esto? Pero él está rascándose la barbilla y dándole al extraño una sonrisa irónica. Es obvio que Elijah lo conoce. El extraño asiente educadamente a Elijah.

—¡Bien señores! Tenemos grandes apostadores en la casa esta noche. —La emoción del MC emana a través de su máscara de arlequín mientras se vuelve y sonríe a Elijah. Se trata de un gran espectáculo, pero es a mis expensas. Quiero protestar.

—Veinte —replica Elijah tranquilamente.

El parloteo de la multitud ha muerto. Todos mirando hacia mí, Elijah y al Sr. Misterioso por el escenario.

—Veinticinco —dice el extraño.

¿Podría ser esto más embarazoso?

Elijah mira fijamente hacia él, impasible, pero está divertido. Todos los ojos están sobre Elijah. ¿Qué va a hacer? Mi corazón está en mi boca. Me siento enferma.

—Cien mil dólares —dice, el timbre de su voz alto y claro a través de la carpa.

—¿Qué carajo? —sisea Katerina sonoramente detrás de mí y un jadeo general de consternación y diversión ondea a través de la multitud. El extraño levanta sus manos en derrota, riendo y Elijah le sonríe con suficiencia. Desde la esquina de mi ojo, puedo ver a Rebeka rebotando arriba y abajo con regocijo. Mi subconsciente está mirando a Elijah, absolutamente anonadada.

—¡Cien mil dólares para la encantadora Ana! A la una… a las dos… —El MC mira hacia el extraño que sacude la cabeza con fingido pesar y se inclina caballerosamente.

—¡Vendida! —grita el MC triunfalmente.

En una ensordecedora ronda de aplausos y vítores, Elijah se adelanta para tomar mi mano y ayudarme a bajar del escenario. Él mira hacia mí con una sonrisa divertida mientras hago mi camino hacia abajo, besa el dorso de mi mano y luego la coloca en la curva de su brazo y me lleva a la salida de la carpa.

—¿Quién era? —pregunto.

Él mira abajo, hacia mí.

—Alguien que puedes conocer más tarde. Justo ahora, quiero mostrarte algo. Tenemos unos treinta minutos hasta que finalice la subasta del Primer Baile. Entonces volveremos a la pista para que pueda disfrutar del baile por el que he pagado.

—Un baile muy costoso —murmuro en desaprobación.

—Estoy seguro de que vale cada centavo. —Me sonríe traviesamente. Oh, él tiene una gloriosa sonrisa y las ansias están de vuelta, floreciendo en mi cuerpo.

Estamos afuera, sobre el césped. Pensé que estaríamos rumbo al cobertizo, pero decepcionantemente parece que nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile donde una gran banda ahora se está preparando. Hay al menos veinte músicos, y unos pocos invitados están pululando alrededor, fumando furtivamente, pero dado que gran parte de la acción está atrás en la carpa no llamamos demasiado la atención.

Elijah me lleva hacia la parte trasera de la casa y abre una ventana francesa que lleva a una grande, cómoda sala de estar que no he visto antes. Camina a través de la sala desierta hacia la amplia escalera con su elegante barandilla de madera pulida. Tomando mi mano de la curva de su brazo, me lleva hasta el segundo piso y a otro tramo de escaleras hasta el tercero. Abriendo una puerta blanca, me hace pasar a una de las habitaciones.

—Esta era mi habitación —dice tranquilamente, parándose en la puerta y bloqueándola tras él.

Es grande, sencilla y escasamente amueblada. Las paredes son de color blanco como los mueble, una espaciosa cama doble, un escritorio y una silla, estantes atiborrados con libros y paneles con varios trofeos de kickboxing por el aspecto. En las paredes cuelgan carteles de películas: _The Matrix, Fight Club, The Truman Show _y dos afiches enmarcados de kickboxing. Uno se llama Guiseppe DeNatale, nunca he escuchado de él.

Pero lo que llama mi atención es la cartelera blanca por encima del escritorio, salpicada con un gran número de fotografías, banderines de los Mariners y talones de billetes. Es un pedazo del joven Elijah. Mis ojos vuelven al magnífico, bello hombre ahora parado en el centro de la habitación. Él ve hacia mí oscuramente, melancólico y sexy.

—Nunca he traído a una chica aquí —murmura.

—¿Nunca? —susurro.

Él sacude la cabeza.

Trago convulsivamente y el ansia que ha estado molestándome por el último par de horas está rugiendo ahora, salvaje y deseando. Verlo de pie en la alfombra azul rey en esa máscara… es más allá de erótico. Lo deseo. Ahora. De cualquier manera que pueda tenerlo. Tengo que resistir lanzarme hacia él y rasgar su ropa. Él camina hacia mí, como un vals, lentamente.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo Alexandria y por la manera en que me siento justo en este momento, no necesitaremos mucho. Date la vuelta. Déjame sacarte ese vestido.

Me giro y miro hacia la puerta, agradecida de que la cerrara. Agachándose, susurra suavemente en mi oído.

—Déjate la máscara puesta.

Gimo mientras mi cuerpo se curva en respuesta. Aún ni me ha tocado. Alcanza la parte superior de mi vestido, sus dedos deslizándose contra mi piel, y su toque reverbera por mi cuerpo. Con un rápido movimiento, abre el cierra. Sosteniendo mi vestido, me ayuda a salir de él, luego gira y lo cuelga prolijamente en el respaldo de una silla. Quitándose la chaqueta, la coloca sobre mi vestido. Se detiene, y me mira por un momento, absorbiéndome. Estoy en sostén y pantaletas a juego, y me deleito con su sensual mirada.

—Sabes, Alexandria —dice suavemente mientras camina hacia mí, deshaciendo su corbatín y dejándolo colgar alrededor de su cuello, luego desabrochando los tres botones superiores de su camisa—, estaba tan enojado cuando compraste mi lote en la subasta. Toda clase de ideas vinieron a mi mente, y debí recordarme que el castigo está fuera del menú. Pero luego lo pediste voluntariamente. —Me mira a través de su máscara—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —susurra.

—¿Pedirlo? No lo sé. Frustración… demasiado alcohol… una causa que lo requería —mascullo vagamente, encogiéndome de hombros. ¿Tal vez para atraer su atención?

Lo necesitaba entonces, lo necesito más ahora. El dolor es peor, y sé que él puede calmarlo, aplacar esta bestia rugiente y silbante en mí con la que hay en él. Su boca se endurece en una línea, y lentamente lame su labio superior. Quiero esa lengua en mí.

—Me prometí a mí mismo que no te golpearía de nuevo, incluso si me lo rogaras.

—Por favor —rogué.

—Pero entonces entendí, probablemente estás muy incómoda en el momento, y no es algo a lo que estés habituada. —Me da una sonrisa, bastardo arrogante y sabelotodo, pero no me importa porque tiene absolutamente toda la razón.

—Sí —suspiro.

—Así que puede haber cierta… flexibilidad. Si hago esto, debes prometerme una cosa.

—Lo que sea.

—Usarás la palabra de seguridad si lo necesitas, y sólo te haré el amor, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. —Estoy jadeando, quiero sus manos en mí.

Él traga, luego toma mi mano y me dirige a la cama. Arrojando el cobertor a un lado, se sienta, toma una almohada y la coloca a su lado. Me mira parada junto a él y repentinamente tira fuertemente de mi mano haciéndome caer plana en sus piernas. Se mueve un poco para que mi cuerpo quede descansando en la cama, mi pecho en la almohada, mi cara a un lado. Inclinándose adelante, mueve mi cabello de mi hombro y corre sus dedos por las plumas en mi máscara.

—Pon tus manos tras tu espalda —murmura.

_¡Oh!_ Se quita su corbata y lo usa para rápidamente atar mis muñecas dejando mis manos atadas tras de mí, descansando en la parte baja de mi espalda.

—¿Realmente quieres esto, Alexandria?

Cierro mis ojos. Es la primera vez desde que lo conocí que realmente quiero esto. Lo necesito.

—Sí —susurro.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta suavemente mientras acaricia mi trasero con su palma.

Gimo tan pronto como su mano hace contacto con mi piel. No sé por qué… _Me pide que no piense demasiado las cosas. Luego de un día como este, discutiendo sobre dinero, Elena, la Sra. Robinson, el expediente sobre mí, el mapa de ruta, esta lujosa fiesta, las máscaras, el alcohol, las bolas plateadas, la subasta… Quiero esto. _

—¿Necesito una razón?

—No, nena, no la necesitas —dice—. Sólo estoy tratando de entenderte. —Su mano izquierda se curva alrededor de mi cintura, manteniéndome en mi lugar mientras su palma abandona mi trasero y cae dura justo en la separación de mis muslos. El dolor se conecta directo con el dolor en mi estómago.

_Oh,_ _hombre…_ gimo fuertemente. Me golpea de nuevo, en el mismo lugar. Gruño de nuevo.

—Dos —murmura—. Haremos doce.

_¡Oh mi…!_ Se siente diferente a la última vez, tan carnal, tan… necesario. Acaricia mi trasero con sus manos de largos dedos, y estoy indefensa, atada y presionada contra el colchón, a su voluntad y sin libre albedrío. Me golpea de nuevo, ligeramente hacia un lado, y de nuevo, en el otro lado, luego se detiene mientras suavemente baja mis pantaletas y me las quita. Gentilmente traza con su palma mi trasero de nuevo antes de continuar con las palmadas, cada una quitándome el borde de mi necesidad, o alimentándola, no lo sé. Me rindo al ritmo de los golpes, absorbiendo cada uno, saboreando cada uno.

—Doce —murmura, su voz baja y áspera. Acaricia mi trasero de nuevo y traza sus dedos hacia mi sexo y lentamente hunde dos dedos dentro de mí, moviéndolos en un círculo, girando y girando y girando, torturándome.

Gimo fuertemente mientras mi cuerpo toma el control, y sigo y sigo, convulsionando en sus dedos. Es tan intenso, inesperado y rápido.

—Eso es, nena —murmura apreciativamente. Desata mis muñecas, manteniendo sus dedos dentro de mí, mientras quedo acostada y aplastada sobre él.

—Aún no termino contigo, Alexandria —dice y se mueve sin quitar sus dedos. Baja mis rodillas al piso así que ahora me inclino sobre la cama. Él se arrodilla detrás de mí y baja su cierra. Desliza sus dedos fuera de mí, y oigo el familiar sonido de un paquete plástico—. Abre las piernas —gruñe y obedezco. Acaricia mi trasero y entra en mí.

—Esto será rápido, nena —murmura, y tomando mis caderas se aleja y luego me penetra de golpe.

—¡Ah! —lloro, pero la plenitud es celestial. Está quitándome el dolor de estómago con rapidez, erradicándolo con cada agudo, dulce impulso. El sentimiento es impresionante, justo lo que necesito. Me inclino hacia atrás para encontrarlo, empuje a empuje.

—Alex, no —gruñe, tratando de detenerme. Pero aún lo deseo demasiado, y me arqueo contra él, acompasando los empujes.

—Alex, mierda —sisea mientras acaba, y el sonido torturado me dispara de nuevo, guiándome a un sanador orgasmo que sigue y sigue y me lleva alto y me deja sin respiración.

Elijah se inclina y me besa en el hombro, luego se aleja. Ubicando sus brazos a mi alrededor, descansa su cabeza en el medio de mi espalda, y nos quedamos así, ambos arrodillados uno junto al otro, ¿por cuánto?, ¿segundos? Quizás incluso minutos, mientras nuestras respiraciones se calman. Mi dolor de estómago ha desaparecido, y todo lo que siento es una suave y satisfactoria serenidad.

Elijah se endereza y besa mi espalda.

—Creo que me debe una pieza, señorita Stevens —murmura.

—Mmmm —respondo, saboreando la ausencia de dolor y descansando en el brillo.

Se sienta en sus talones y me empuja de la cama hacia sus piernas.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Vamos. —Besa mi cabello y me fuerza a pararme.

Gruño pero me siento en la cama y me pongo las pantaletas. Vagamente, camino a la silla para ponerme el vestido. Noto con un desapasionado interés que no me quité los zapatos durante nuestro arrebato ilícito. Elijah se está atando la corbata, luego de arreglar la cama.

Mientras me pongo de nuevo el vestido, miro las fotos en la pizarra. Elijah de adolescente era guapísimo: con Niklaus y Rebeka en las pistas de ski; por su cuenta en París, el _Arco del Triunfo_ sirviendo de fondo; en Londres, Nueva York, el Gran Cañón, La Casa de Ópera de Sydney, incluso en la Gran Muralla China. El maestro Mikaelson viajó mucho en su adolescencia.

Hay entradas para varios conciertos: U2, Metallica, The Verve, Sheryl Crow, La Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York interpretando _Romeo y Julieta_ de Prokofev, ¡qué mezcla ecléctica! Y en un costado, una fotografía del tamaño de pasaporte de una joven mujer. Está en blanco y negro. Se ve familiar, pero no puedo ubicarla. No es la Sra. Robinson, gracias a Dios.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunto.

—Nadie interesante —murmura mientras se desliza su chaqueta y endereza su corbata—. ¿Te ayudo con el cierre?

—Por favor. ¿Entonces por qué está en tu pizarra?

—Un descuido de mi parte. ¿Cómo está mi corbata? —Levanta su barbilla como un niño pequeño, y sonrío y la enderezo por él.

—Ahora está perfecta.

—Como tú —murmura y me toma, besándome apasionadamente—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mucho, gracias Sr. Mikaelson,

—El placer fue todo mío, señorita Stevens.

* * *

Los invitados se están deslizando en la pista de baile. Elijah me sonríe, llegamos justo a tiempo, y me guía a la pista cuadriculada.

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros es tiempo del primer baile. Sr. y Dra. Mikaelson, ¿están listos? —Mikael asiente en acuerdo, sus brazos alrededor de Esther.

—Damas y caballeros de la subasta del Primer Baile, ¿están listos? —Todos asentimos en acuerdo. Rebeka está con alguien que no reconozco. Me pregunto qué habrá sucedido con Jeremy.

—Entonces deberíamos comenzar. ¡Empieza, Sam!

Un joven se sube al escenario seguido de un cálido aplauso, se gira hacia la banda detrás de él y chasquea los dedos. Los acordes familiares de _I've Got You Under My Skin_ llenan el aire.

Elijah me sonríe, me toma en sus brazos y comienza a moverse. Oh, baila tan bien, es fácil seguirlo. Nos sonreímos el uno al otro como idiotas mientras me gira por la pista de baila.

—Amo esta canción —murmura Elijah mirándome—. Parece muy acorde. —Ya no sonríe, está serio.

—Estás bajo mi piel, también —respondo—. O lo estabas, en tu dormitorio.

Aprieta sus labios pero es incapaz de ocultar su asombro.

—Señorita Stevens —admite bromeando—. No tenía idea de que pudiera ser tan cruda.

—Sr. Mikaelson, tampoco lo sabía yo. Creo que son todas mis experiencias recientes. Han sido educativas.

—Para ambos. —Elijah está serio de nuevo, y bien podríamos haber estado solos con la banda. En nuestra propia burbuja privada.

Al terminar la canción ambos aplaudimos. Sam el cantante se inclina graciosamente y presenta a su banda.

—¿Puedo interrumpir?

Reconocí al hombre que apostó por mí en la subasta. Elijah me deja ir a regañadientes, pero está sorprendido también.

—Adelante. Alexandria, este es Stefan Salvatore. Stefan, Alexandria.

_¡Mierda! _

Elijah me sonríe y se dirige hacia un lado de la pista de baile.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Alexandria? —dice suavemente el Dr. Salvatore, y me doy cuenta de que es británico.

—Hola —mascullo.

La banda comienza con otra canción, y el Dr. Salvatore me empuja a sus brazos. Es mucho más joven de lo que había imaginado, aunque no puedo ver su rostro. Está usando una máscara similar a la de Elijah. Es alto, pero no tanto como Elijah, y no se mueve con la gracia de él.

¿Qué le digo? ¿Por qué está Elijah tan arruinado? ¿Por qué pujó en la subasta por mí? Es lo único que quiero preguntarle, pero me parece algo maleducado.

—Me alegra conocerte, Alexandria. ¿Estás pasándola bien? —pregunta.

—Lo estaba —susurro.

—Oh. Espero no ser el responsable del cambio de humor. —Me da una breve y cálida sonrisa que me relaja un poco más.

—Dr. Salvatore, usted es el psiquiatra. Usted dígame

Él sonríe.

—Ese es el problema, ¿no? ¿Lo de psiquiatra?

Suelto una risa.

—Me preocupa lo que pueda revelar, así que estoy más auto-consiente e intimidada. Y realmente sólo quiero preguntarle sobre Elijah.

Él sonríe.

—Primero, esto es una fiesta, así que no estoy trabajando —suspira conspiracionalmente—. Y segundo, realmente no puedo hablarte sobre Elijah. Además —continúa—, necesitaríamos hasta navidad.

Me atraganto en sorpresa.

—Es una broma de médicos, Alexandria.

Me sonrojo, avergonzada, y luego me siento un poco resentida. Está bromeando a expensas de Elijah.

—Acaba de confirmar lo que le he estado diciendo a Elijah… que es un charlatán demasiado caro —le digo.

El Dr. Salvatore rompe a reír.

—Podrías tener algo allí.

—¿Es británico?

—Sí, originario de Londres.

—¿Cómo llegó aquí?

—Circunstancias felices.

—No dice mucho, ¿no?

—No hay mucho que decir. Soy una persona muy aburrida.

—Eso es muy auto despectivo.

—Es una característica británica. Parte del carácter nacional.

—Oh

—Y podría acusarte de lo mismo, Alexandria.

—¿De qué soy una persona aburrida también, Dr. Salvatore?

Él ríe.

—No, Alexandria, de que no dices mucho.

—No hay mucho que decir —sonrío.

—Sinceramente lo dudo. —Inexplicablemente frunce el ceño.

Me sonrojo, pero la música acaba y Elijah está de vuelta a mí lado. El Dr. Salvatore me suelta.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Alexandria. —Me da su sonrisa cálida de nuevo, y siento que he pasado alguna clase de examen escondido.

—Stefan —Elijah asiente hacia él.

—Elijah. —El Dr. Salvatore devuelve el gesto, gira sobre sus talones y desaparece en la multitud.

Elijah me empuja a sus brazos para la próxima pieza.

—Es mucho más joven de lo que esperaba —le murmuro—. Y terriblemente indiscreto.

Elijah inclina su cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Indiscreto?

—Oh, sí, me dijo todo —bromeo.

Elijah se tensa.

—Bueno, en ese caso, te traeré tu bolso. Estoy seguro de que no quieres nada más conmigo —dice suavemente.

Me detengo.

—¡No me dijo nada! —Mi voz se llena de pánico.

Elijah pestañea antes de que el alivio llene su rostro. Me atrae hacia él de nuevo.

—Entonces disfrutemos este baile. —Se inclina, reasegurándome, luego me hace girar.

¿Por qué pensaría que me querría ir? No tiene sentido.

Bailamos dos canciones más, y me doy cuenta de que necesito el baño.

—No tardaré demasiado.

Mientras camino al baño, recuerdo que dejé mi bolso en la mesa del comedor, así que me dirijo hacia allí. Cuando entro, aún está iluminado pero bastante desierto, excepto por una pareja en el otro extremo que debería conseguir una habitación.

Me inclinó hacia mi cartera.

—¿Alexandria?

Una suave voz llama mi atención, y me giro para ver a una mujer vestida en un largo, apretado, vestido negro de terciopelo. Su máscara es única. Cubre su rostro hasta su nariz, pero también cubre su cabello. Es impresionante con elaboraciones de filigranas de oro.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés sola —dice suavemente—. He estado queriendo hablarte toda la tarde.

—Perdón, no sé quién eres.

Se quita la máscara del rostro y libera su cabello.

_¡Mierda!_ Es la Sra. Robinson.

—Perdona, te asusté.

Boqueo hacia ella. _Santo cielo ¿Qué joder quiere esta mujer? _

No sé qué convenciones sociales usar al conocer a reconocidas abusadoras de niños. Está sonriendo dulcemente y gesticulándome para que me siente a la mesa. Y porque me falta cualquier ámbito de referencia, hago lo que me pide con deslumbrante educación, agradecida de que aún llevo mi máscara.

—Seré breve, Alexandria. Sé que piensas de mí… Elijah me lo dijo.

La miro impasible, no dejando ver nada, pero agradezco que ella sepa. Eso me salva de decirle, y ella está yendo al grano. Parte de mí está más allá de la intriga acerca de lo que podría decir.

Se detiene, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

—Taylor nos está mirando.

Miro alrededor para verlo escaneando la tienda desde la entrada. Sawyer está con él. Están mirando a cualquier lugar excepto a nosotros.

—Mira, no estaremos por mucho —dice apresuradamente—. Debe ser bastante obvio para ti que Elijah te ama. Nunca lo he visto así, nunca. —Enfatiza la última palabra.

_¿Qué? ¿Amarme?_ No. ¿Por qué me lo está diciendo? ¿Para tranquilizarme? No entiendo.

—No te lo ha dicho porque es probable que él mismo no se haya dado cuenta. A pesar de que se lo he dicho, pero así es Elijah. No es muy atento a posibles sentimientos y emociones que puede tener. Vive demasiado en lo negativo. Pero entonces probablemente puedas trabajar en eso por ti misma. Él piensa que no es digno.

Me tambaleo. _¿Elijah me ama?_ No lo ha dicho, ¿y esta mujer le ha dicho cómo se siente? Qué bizarro.

Un centenar de imágenes bailan a través de mi cabeza: El iPad, el planeador, volar para verme, todas sus acciones, su posesividad, sus cien mil dólares por un baile. ¿Es esto amor?

Y lo estoy oyendo de esta mujer, tenerla confirmándome esto es, francamente, no bienvenido. Prefiero oírlo de él.

Mi corazón se contrae. ¿Se siente indigno? ¿Por qué?

—Nunca lo he visto tan feliz, y es obvio que tienes sentimientos por él también. —Una breve sonrisa curva las esquinas de sus labios—. Eso es genial, y les deseo a ambos lo mejor de todo. Pero lo que quería decir es que si lo hieres otra vez, te encontraré mujer, y no va a ser placentero cuando lo haga.

Me mira fijamente, con sus ojos azules helados enterrándose en mi cráneo, tratando de meterse bajo mi máscara. Su amenaza es tan sorprendente, tan fuera del límite que una involuntaria risita incrédula escapa de mí. De todas las cosas que pudo decirme, esta es la menos esperada.

—¿Piensas que es divertido, Alexandria? —Me escupe con incredulidad—. No lo viste el último sábado.

Mi rostro cae y se oscurece. El pensamiento de Elijah infeliz no es uno agradable, y el último sábado lo dejé. Y él debió ir a ella. La idea me hace marear. ¿Por qué estoy sentada aquí escuchando esta mierda de ella entre todas las personas? Lentamente me curvo, mirándola intencionadamente.

—Me estoy riendo por su audacia, Sra. Lincoln. Elijah y yo no tenemos nada que hacer con usted. Y si lo dejo y usted viene buscándome, estaré esperando; no lo dude. Y quizás le dé una probada de su propia medicina en nombre del niño de quince años del que abusó y probablemente jodió incluso más de lo que ya estaba.

Su boca se abre.

—Ahora si me disculpa, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo con usted. —Giro sobre mis talones, adrenalina y furia corriendo por mi cuerpo y camino hacia la entrada donde Taylor está de pie justo cuando llega Elijah, luciendo nervioso y preocupado.

—Aquí estás —murmura, luego frunce el ceño cuando ve a Luna.

Paso a su lado, sin decir nada, dándole la posibilidad de elegir... ella o yo. Él hace la elección correcta.

—Alex —llama. Me detengo y lo enfrento cuando me alcanza—. ¿Qué está mal? —Mira hacia abajo, a mí, la preocupación grabada en su cara.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu ex? —bufo ácidamente.

Su boca se tuerce y sus ojos se congelan.

—Te estoy preguntando a ti —dice, su voz suave pero con un matiz de algo más amenazante.

Nos miramos el uno al otro.

Está bien, puedo ver que si no le digo terminará en una pelea.

—Ella me estaba amenazando con perseguirme si te lastimo de nuevo... probablemente con un azote —le dije bruscamente.

Alivio destella en su cara, su boca se ablanda con humor.

—¿Seguramente la ironía de eso no se perdió para ti? —dice y puedo decir que él está tratando de reprimir su diversión.

—¡Esto no es gracioso, Elijah!

—No, tienes razón. Hablaré con ella. —Él adopta su cara seria, aunque todavía está reprimiendo su diversión.

—No harás tal cosa. —Doblo mis brazos, la furia pinchando de nuevo.

Él parpadea hacia mí, sorprendido por mi arrebato.

—Mira, sé que estás atado con ella financieramente, olvida el juego de palabras, pero... —Me detengo. ¿Qué le estoy pidiendo que haga? ¿Dejarla? ¿Dejar de verla? ¿Puedo hacer eso?—. Necesito el baño. —Lo miro, su boca extendida en una línea sombría.

Él suspira y ladea su cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Podría lucir más caliente? ¿Es la máscara o sólo él?

—Por favor, no te enojes. No sabía que ella estaba aquí. Dijo que no iba a venir. —Su tono es apaciguador, como si estuviera hablando con un niño. Estirándose recorre con su pulgar el mohín de mi labio inferior—. No dejes que Luna arruine nuestra tarde, por favor, Alexandria. Realmente ella es vieja noticia.

Vieja es _la_ _palabra_, pienso con poca generosidad, cuando él levanta mi barbilla y con cuidado roza sus labios con los míos. Suspiro de acuerdo, parpadeando hacia él. Él se endereza y toma mi codo.

—Te acompañaré al baño para que no te interrumpan de nuevo.

Me conduce a través del césped hacia los lujosos servicios temporales. Rebeka dijo que ellos habían sido traídos para la ocasión, pero no tenía idea de que vinieran en versión de lujo.

—Esperaré aquí por ti, nena —murmura.

Cuando salí, mi humor se había moderado. He decidido no dejar que la Sra. Robinson arruine mi tarde porque probablemente eso era lo que quería. Elijah está en el teléfono un poco lejos y fuera de ser escuchado por las pocas personas riendo y charlando cerca. Cuando me acerco, puedo escucharlo. Él es muy breve.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo. Bueno, déjala sola... Esta es la primera relación regular que he tenido alguna vez y no quiero que la pongas en peligro por algunas inapropiadas preocupaciones por mí. Déjala. Sola. Lo digo, Luna. —Él se detiene, escuchando—. No, por supuesto que no. —Frunce el ceño profundamente cuando lo dice. Mirando hacia arriba, me ve mirarlo—. Tengo que irme. Buenas noches. —Presiona el botón de cortar.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado y levanto una ceja hacia él. ¿Por qué la está llamando?

—¿Cómo está la vieja noticia?

—Irritable —contesta con sarcasmo—. ¿Quieres bailar un poco más? ¿O te gustaría irte? —Mira a su reloj—. Los fuegos artificiales empiezan en cinco minutos.

—Amo los fuegos artificiales.

—Nos quedaremos y los miraremos, entonces. —Pone sus brazos mi alrededor y me acerca—. No dejes que ella se meta entre nosotros.

—Ella se preocupa por ti —murmuré.

—Sí, y yo por ella... como amigo.

—Creo que es más que una amistad para ella.

Su frente se surca.

—Alexandria, Elena y yo... es complicado. Tenemos una historia compartida. Pero es sólo eso, historia. Como te he dicho repetidas veces, es una buena amiga. Eso es todo. Por favor, olvídate de ella. —Él besa mi cabello y por el interés de no arruinar nuestra tarde, lo deje ir. Sólo estoy tratando de entender.

Vagamos de la mano hacia atrás a la pista de baile. La banda todavía está tocando.

—Alexandria.

Me giro para encontrar a Mikael detrás de nosotros.

—Me preguntaba si me darás el honor del próximo baile. —Mikael sostiene su mano hacia mí. Elijah se encoge de hombros y sonríe, liberando mi mano, y dejo que Mikael me conduzca a la pista de baile. Sam, el líder de la banda, se lanza por _Come Fly with Me_, y Mikael pone su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y con cuidado me gira en la multitud.

—Quiero agradecerte la generosa contribución a nuestra caridad, Alexandria.

Por su tono, sospecho que está es una indirecta para saber si puedo afrontarlo.

—Sr. Mikaelson...

—Llámame Mikael, por favor, Alex.

—Estoy encantada de ser capaz de contribuir. Inesperadamente heredé algo de dinero. No lo necesito. Y es una causa tan digna.

Él me sonríe y yo aprovecho la oportunidad para algunas preguntas inocentes. _Carpe diem,_ mi subconsciente bufa desde detrás de su mano.

—Elijah me dijo un poco sobre su pasado, entonces pienso que es apropiado apoyar su trabajo —añadí, esperando que eso animara a Mikael a darme una pequeña vista del misterio de su hijo.

Mikael está sorprendido.

—¿Lo hizo? Eso es insólito. Seguramente tuviste un efecto positivo en él, Alexandria. Creo que nunca lo he visto tan... optimista.

Me sonrojo.

—Perdón, no quise avergonzarte.

—Bueno, en mi limitada experiencia, él es un hombre poco corriente —murmuré.

—Lo es. —Está de acuerdo Mikael.

—La niñez de Elijah suena horriblemente traumatizante, por lo que me contó.

Mikael frunce el ceño y me pregunto si he pasado el límite.

—Mi esposa era la doctora de turno cuando la policía lo trajo. Era piel y huesos, y deshidratado. No quería hablar. —Mikael frunce el ceño de nuevo, perdido en los horribles recuerdos, a pesar de la música que subía alrededor de nosotros—. De hecho, él no habló por casi dos años. Era tocando el piano lo que eventualmente lo trajo fuera de sí mismo. Oh, y la llegada de Rebeka, por supuesto. —Me sonríe con cariño.

—Toca hermoso. Y ha logrado tanto, debe estar muy orgulloso de él. —Soné distraída. _Mierda. No habló por dos años. _

—Inmensamente. Es un joven muy decidido, muy capaz, un joven muy brillante. Pero entre tú y yo, Alexandria, es verlo como está esta tarde... despreocupado, actuando como de su edad... es la verdadera emoción de su madre y mía. Los dos lo estábamos comentándolo hoy. Creo que tenemos que agradecerte por eso.

Creo que me ruboricé hasta mis raíces. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir a ello?

—Siempre ha sido tan solitario. Nunca pensamos que lo veríamos con alguien. Lo que sea que estés haciendo, por favor no pares. Nos gustaría verlo feliz. —Se detiene de repente como si _él_ hubiera pasado el límite—. Lo siento, no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Me gustaría verlo feliz, también —murmuro, insegura de qué más decir.

—Bueno, estoy muy alegre de que vinieras esta tarde. Ha sido un excelente placer verlos a los dos juntos.

Mientras las notas finales de _"Come_ _Fly_ _with_ _Me"_ se desvanecen, Mikael me libera y hace una reverencia y yo hago otra, reflejando su cortesía.

—Eso es suficiente baile con un anciano. —Elijah está a mi lado de nuevo. Mikael se ríe.

—Menos lo de "anciano", hijo. Se sabe que tengo mis momentos. —Mikael me guiña un ojo juguetonamente y se pasea entre la multitud.

—Creo que le gustas a mi papá —murmura Elijah cuando mira a su padre mezclarse con la muchedumbre.

—¿Qué no le gustaría? —Lo miro coquetamente a través de mis pestañas.

—Buen punto, bien hecho, señorita Stevens. —Me jala en un abrazo cuando la banda empieza a tocar _It Had to Be You. _

—Baila conmigo —susurra seductoramente.

—Con placer, Sr. Mikaelson. —Sonrío en respuesta y él me arrastra a través de la pista de baile una vez más.

* * *

A la medianoche, damos un paseo hacia la orilla entre la carpa y el cobertizo para botes donde otros invitados estaban reunidos para mirar los juegos artificiales. El MC, de nuevo a cargo, había permitido que se quitaran las máscaras, para ver mejor la demostración. Elijah tiene su brazo a mi alrededor, pero soy consciente de que Taylor y Sawyer están cerca, probablemente porque ahora estamos en la multitud. Miran a todas partes mientras en el muelle donde dos pirotécnicos vestidos de negro están haciendo los últimos preparativos. Viendo a Taylor me recuerda a Elena. Quizás ella está aquí. Mierda. El pensamiento enfría mi sangre y yo me acurruco más contra Elijah. Mira hacia mí mientras me acerca.

—¿Estás bien, nena? ¿Frío?

—Estoy bien. —Miro rápidamente detrás de nosotros y veo los otros dos guardias de seguridad, cuyos nombres olvidé, estando cerca. Moviéndome en frente de él,

Elijah pone sus dos brazos sobre mis hombros.

De repente, una conmovedora banda sonora clásica resonó sobre el muelle y dos cohetes se dispararon en el aire, explotando con un sonido ensordecedor sobre la bahía, alumbrando todo con una deslumbrante bóveda de naranja brillante y blanco que se refleja en una lluvia brillante sobre el agua todavía tranquila de la bahía. Mi mandíbula cae mientras varios cohetes estallan en el aire y explotan en un caleidoscopio de colores.

No puedo recordar alguna vez haber visto una demostración así de impresionante, excepto tal vez en la televisión, y nunca luce así de bien en la televisión. Están todos en compás con la música. Descarga tras descarga, explosión tras explosión y luz tras luz mientras la multitud contesta con jadeos y _oooohs_ y _aaaahs_. Es de otro mundo.

Sobre el puente de la bahía varios manantiales plateados de luz explotaron a seis metros en el aire, cambiando de color por azul, rojo, naranja y de nuevo a plateado… y todavía más cohetes explotaron mientras la música alcanzaba su punto culminante.

Mi cara empieza a doler por la ridícula sonrisa de maravilla estampada en ella. Miro a Cincuenta y está igual, maravillándose como un chico ante el sensacional espectáculo. Para el final, una descarga de seis cohetes en la oscuridad explotaron simultáneamente, bañándonos en una gloriosa luz dorada mientras la muchedumbre estalla en aplausos frenéticos y entusiastas.

—Damas y caballeros —llamó el MC cuando los aplausos y silbidos se apagaron—. Sólo una nota que añadir al final de esta hermosa tarde; ¡su generosidad ha reunido un total de un millón, ochocientos cincuenta y tres mil dólares!

Aplausos espontáneos estallaron de nuevo y fuera del puente, un mensaje se enciende en corrientes de chispas plateadas formando las palabras: _**Gracias**_ _**de**_ _**Coping**_ _**Together**_, chispeando y resplandeciendo sobre el agua.

—Oh, Elijah... eso fue hermoso. —Le sonrío y él se inclina para besarme.

—Hora de irnos —murmura, una amplia sonrisa en su cara hermosa y sus palabras sostienen tantas promesas.

De repente, me siento muy cansada.

Él mira hacia arriba de nuevo y Taylor está cerca, la multitud dispersándose a nuestro alrededor. No hablan pero algo pasa entre ellos.

—Quédate conmigo un momento. Taylor quiere que esperemos mientras la muchedumbre se dispersa.

_Oh._

—Creo que los fuegos artificiales probablemente lo envejecieron cien años —agrega.

—¿No le gustan?

Elijah me mira con cariño y sacude su cabeza, pero no se explica.

—Entonces, Aspen —dice y sé que está tratando de distraerme de algo. Funciona.

—Oh… no he pagado mi oferta —jadeo.

—Puedes mandar un cheque. Tengo la dirección.

—Estabas realmente enojado.

—Sí, lo estaba.

Sonrío.

—Te culpo a ti y a tus juguetes.

—Estabas un poco abrumada, señorita Stevens. Un resultado de lo más satisfactorio si recuerdo. —Él sonríe escabrosamente—. Por cierto, ¿dónde están?

—¿Las bolas plateadas? En mi cartera.

—Me gustaría tenerlas de nuevo. —Sonríe hacia a mí—. Son un dispositivo demasiado poderoso para ser dejado en tus poderosas manos.

—¿Te preocupa que pueda abrumarme de nuevo, tal vez con alguien más?

Sus ojos brillan peligrosamente.

—Espero que eso no pase —dice, un tono frío en su voz—. Pero no, Alex. Quiero todo tu placer.

_Whoa. _

—¿No confías en mi?

—Implícitamente. Ahora, ¿puedo tenerlas de nuevo?

—Pensaré en ello.

Estrecha sus ojos hacia mí.

Hay música una vez más desde la pista de baile pero es un DJ tocando un enorme número de baile, el bajo palpitando en un ritmo implacable.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—Realmente estoy cansada, Elijah. Me gustaría que nos fuéramos, si esto está bien.

Elijah echa un vistazo a Taylor, quien asiente, y salimos hacia la casa, siguiendo a un par de invitados borrachos. Estoy agradecida cuando Elijah toma mi mano... mis pies duelen por la altura vertiginosa y el confinamiento apretado de mis zapatos.

Rebeka viene saltando hasta nosotros.

—¿No se van, verdad? La verdadera música recién está empezando. Vamos, Alex. —Ella agarra mi mano.

—Rebeka —la amonesta Elijah—. Alexandria está cansada. Nos vamos a casa. Además, tenemos un gran día mañana.

_¿Lo tenemos? _

Rebeka hace pucheros pero sorprendentemente no presiona a Elijah.

—Tienes que venir algún día de la semana que viene. ¿Tal vez podamos ir de compras?

—Seguro, Rebeka. —Sonrío, aunque en el fondo de mi mente me pregunto desde cuando tengo que trabajar para vivir.

Me da un rápido beso y después abraza a Elijah con fuerza, tomándonos a los dos por sorpresa. Todavía más asombroso, ella coloca sus manos directamente en las solapas de la chaqueta de él y él sólo mira hacia abajo, a ella, indulgentemente.

—Me gusta verte así de feliz —dice ella dulcemente y lo besa en la otra mejilla—. Adiós. Diviértanse.

Ella va brincando hacia sus amigos que la esperan… entre ellos Katerina, quien luce aún más ácida sin su máscara.

Me pregunto divertida dónde está Jeremy.

—Le diremos adiós a mis padres antes de irnos. Ven. —Elijah me conduce a través de un grupo de invitados hacia Esther y Mikael, quienes nos desean una calurosa y cariñosa despedida.

—Por favor, ven de nuevo, Alexandria, ha sido encantador tenerte aquí —dice Esther amablemente.

Estoy un poco abrumada por la reacción de ella y de Mikael. Afortunadamente, los padres de Esther se han retirado para la tarde, al menos me ahorro su entusiasmo.

Tranquilamente, Elijah y yo caminamos de la mano hacia el frente de la casa donde incontables autos están estacionados y esperando para recoger invitados.

Miré a Cincuenta. Luce feliz y relajado. Es un verdadero placer verlo de esta manera, aunque sospecho que es insólito después de un día tan extraordinario.

—¿Estás lo suficientemente cálida? —pregunta.

—Sí, gracias. —Abrocho mi abrigo.

—Realmente disfruté esta tarde, Alexandria. Gracias.

—Yo también, algunas partes más que otras. —Sonrío.

Él sonríe y asiente, luego su ceja se levanta.

—No muerdas tu labio —advierte de una manera que hace que mi sangre cante.

—¿A qué te referías con que mañana es un gran día? —le pregunto para distraerme.

—La Dra. Branson vendrá para poner todo en orden. Además, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¡La Dra. Branson! —Me detengo.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque odio los condones —dice tranquilamente. Sus ojos brillan en la suave luz de los faroles de papel, midiendo mi reacción.

—Es mi cuerpo —murmuro, molesta de que no me haya preguntado.

—Es mío también —susurra.

Miro hacia él cuando varios invitados pasan, ignorándonos. Luce tan serio. Sí, mi cuerpo es suyo... lo conoce mejor que yo.

Me estiro y él se estremece ligeramente pero se queda. Agarro la punta de su corbata, tiro de ella para desatarla, revelando el botón superior de su camisa. Con cuidado lo desabrocho.

—Luces caliente así —susurro. Realmente luce caliente todo el tiempo, pero realmente caliente así.

Él me sonríe.

—Necesito llevarte a casa. Vamos.

En el coche, Sawyer le da a Elijah un sobre. Frunce el ceño ante él y me mira cuando Taylor me apresura a entrar al auto. Por alguna razón Taylor luce aliviado. Elijah se sube y me da el sobre, sin abrir, cuando Taylor y Sawyer toman sus asientos en la parte delantera.

—Está dirigido a ti. Uno de los empleados se lo dio a Sawyer. Sin duda de otro corazón atrapado.

La boca de Elijah se tuerce. Es obvio que esto es un concepto desagradable para él.

Miro la nota. ¿De quién es? La rasgo abriéndola, la leo rápido en la luz tenue.

Mierda, ¡es de _ella_! ¿Por qué no me deja sola?

_Puedo haberte juzgado mal. Y definitivamente tú me has juzgado mal a mí. Llámame si necesitas llenar alguno de los espacios en blanco, podríamos almorzar. Elijah no quiere que hable contigo, pero estaría más que feliz de ayudar. No me malinterpretes, lo apruebo, créeme... pero entonces ayúdame, si lo lastimas... Ya ha sido lastimado demasiado. Llámame: (206) 279-6261_

_**Sra. Robinson.**_

_¡Mierda, lo ha firmado como Sra. Robinson! Él le dijo. El bastardo. _

—¿Le dijiste?

—¿Decirle a quién, qué?

—Que la llamo Sra. Robinson —escupí.

—¿Es de Luna? —Elijah está impresionado—. Esto es ridículo —se queja, pasando una mano por su cabello y puedo decir que está irritado—. Lidiaré con ella mañana. O el lunes —refunfuña amargamente.

Y aunque me avergüenza admitirlo, una pequeña parte de mí está contenta. Mi subconsciente asiente con sabiduría. Luna lo está molestando y esto sólo puede ser bueno... seguro. Decido no decir nada por ahora pero escondo la nota en mi cartera y en un gesto que garantiza aligerar su humor, le regreso las bolas.

—Hasta la próxima vez —murmuro.

Él me mira y es difícil ver su cara en la oscuridad pero creo que está sonriendo. Alcanza mi mano y la aprieta.

Miro por la ventana hacia la oscuridad, reflexionando sobre este largo día. He aprendido tanto de él, recogiendo tantos detalles perdidos… los salones, el mapa, su infancia… pero todavía hay tanto por descubrir. ¿Y qué hay de la Sra. R.? Sí, ella se preocupa por él, y profundamente, parecería. Puedo ver eso, y él se preocupa por ella... pero no de la misma manera. Ya no sé qué pensar. Toda esta información está haciendo que mi cabeza me duela.

* * *

Elijah me despierta cuando estamos afuera de Escala.

—¿Tengo que cargarte adentro? —pregunta suavemente.

Sacudo mi cabeza dormida. De ninguna manera.

Mientras estamos en el ascensor me apoyo contra él, poniendo mi cabeza contra su hombro. Sawyer está frente a nosotros, moviéndose incómodo.

—Ha sido un largo día, ¿eh, Alexandria?

Asiento.

—¿Cansada?

Asiento.

—No estás muy conversadora.

Asiento y él sonríe.

—Vamos, te pondré en la cama. —Toma mi mano cuando salimos del ascensor pero nos detenemos en el vestíbulo cuando Sawyer levanta la mano. En esa fracción de segundo, estoy instantáneamente despierta. Sawyer habla en su manga. No tenía idea de que llevaba una radio.

—Lo hará, T —dice y se gira para enfrentarnos—. Sr. Mikaelson, las ruedas del Audi de la Srita. Stevens han sido pinchadas y lanzaron pintura sobre ellas.

_Santa mierda. ¡Mi auto!_ ¿Quién haría eso? Y sé la respuesta tan pronto como la pregunta se materializa en mi mente. Elena. Miro a Elijah y él se pone blanco.

—Taylor está preocupado que el responsable haya entrado al apartamento y podría estar ahí todavía. Quiere asegurarse.

—Ya veo —susurra Elijah—. ¿Cuál es el plan de Taylor?

—Está viniendo en el ascensor del servicio con Ryan y Reynolds. Ellos harán un rastreo y luego nos darán el visto bueno. Debo esperar con usted, señor.

—Gracias, Sawyer —Elijah aprieta su brazo alrededor de mí—. Este día sólo mejora y mejora —suspira amargamente, oliendo mi cabello—. Escucha, no puedo quedarme aquí y esperar. Sawyer, cuida a la señorita Stevens. No la dejes entrar hasta que todo esté despejado. Estoy seguro de que Taylor está reaccionando exageradamente. Ella no puede entrar al apartamento.

_¿Qué? _

—No, Elijah... tienes que quedarte conmigo —suplico.

Elijah me libera.

—Haz lo que se te dice, Alexandria. Espera aquí.

¡No!

—¿Sawyer? —dice Elijah.

Sawyer abre la puerta del vestíbulo para dejar a Elijah entrar al apartamento y luego cierra la puerta detrás de él y se queda parado delante, mirando hacia mí, sin inmutarse.

_Santa mierda. ¡Elijah!_ Todos los resultados horrorosos pasan por mi mente, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es quedarme parada y esperar.


	9. Chapter 8

Sawyer habla en su manga de nuevo.

—Taylor, el Sr. Mikaelson ha entrado al departamento. —Se estremece y toma el auricular sacándolo de su oído, probablemente recibiendo alguna poderosa invectiva de Taylor.

_Oh, no… si Taylor está preocupado…_

—Por favor, déjame entrar —suplico

—Lo siento Srta. Stevens. No tomará mucho. —Sawyer sostiene ambas manos en un gesto de defensa—. Taylor y su equipo están entrando al departamento en este momento.

Oh, me siento tan impotente. Parada e inmóvil, ávidamente busco escuchar el sonido más bajo, pero todo lo que escucho es mi dificultosa respiración. Suena alto, mi cuero cabelludo pica, mi boca está seca, y me siento desfallecer.

_Por favor, que Elijah este bien_, ruego silenciosamente.

No tengo idea cuanto tiempo ha pasado, y aún no escuchamos nada.

De seguro que no haya sonidos es algo bueno, no hay disparos. Comienzo a caminar alrededor de la mesa del hall de entrada, y examino las pinturas en las paredes para distraerme.

Nunca antes las había mirado: son todas pinturas figurativas, todas religiosas: las dieciséis de la Virgen y su hijo. ¿Qué tan raro es eso?

Elijah no es religioso ¿verdad? Todas las pinturas en el gran salón son abstractas, estas son tan distintas. No me distraen lo suficiente… ¿Donde está Elijah?

Miro a Sawyer y él me mira impasible.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No hay noticias Srta. Stevens.

Abruptamente, el pomo de la puerta se mueve. Sawyer se gira y saca un arma de su funda de hombro. Me congelo. Elijah aparece por la puerta.

—Todo despejado —dice frunciéndole el ceño a Sawyer quien aleja su arma de inmediato y retrocede para dejarme entrar—. Taylor exageró —se queja Elijah, y me tiende una mano. Me quedo mirándolo boquiabierta, incapaz de moverme, asimilando cada pequeño detalle de él: su rebelde cabello, la tensión en sus ojos y en su mandíbula, los dos primeros botones de su camisa abiertos. Creo que debe haber envejecido uno diez años. Elijah frunce el ceño con preocupación, sus ojos oscuros.

—Está bien nena. —Se mueve hacia mí, envolviéndome en sus brazos y besa mi cabello—. Vamos, estás cansada. A la cama.

—Estaba tan preocupada —murmuro regocijándome en su abrazo e inhalando su dulce, dulce esencia con mi cabeza contra su pecho.

—Lo sé. Todos estamos nerviosos.

Sawyer ha desaparecido, probablemente en el interior del apartamento.

—Honestamente, tus ex están probando ser todo un reto Sr. Mikaelson —murmuro con ironía. Elijah se relaja.

—Sí, lo son. —Me suelta y toma mi mano, llevándome por el pasillo y hacia el gran cuarto—. Taylor y su equipo están revisando todos los armarios y alacenas. No creo que ella esté aquí.

—¿Por qué estaría aquí? —No tiene sentido.

—Exactamente

—¿Cómo pudo entrar?

—No veo cómo. Pero Taylor es demasiado precavido a veces.

—¿Has revisado el cuarto de juegos? —susurro

Elijah me mira de pronto, sus cejas alzándose.

—Sí, está cerrado, pero Taylor y yo revisamos.

Tomo un profundo y tranquilizador aliento.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —pregunta Elijah.

—No. —La fatiga me atraviesa, sólo quiero ir a la cama.

—Vamos. Déjame que te lleve a la cama. Te ves exhausta. —La expresión de Elijah se suaviza.

Frunzo el ceño ¿No vendrá también? ¿Quiere dormir solo?

Me siento aliviada cuando me lleva a su cuarto. Coloco mi bolso de mano sobre la cómoda y la abro para vaciar el contenido. Espío la nota de la Sra. Robinson.

—Aquí. —Se la paso a Elijah—. No sé si quiero leer esto. Quiero ignorarlo.

Elijah la revisa brevemente y su mandíbula se aprieta.

—No sé qué espacios en blanco puede rellenar —dice con desdén—. Necesito hablar con Taylor. —Me mira—. Déjame abrirte el vestido.

—¿Vas a llamar a la policía por lo del auto? —pregunto mientras me doy la vuelta

Quita el cabello de en medio, sus dedos suavemente vagando por mi espalda desnuda, y baja el cierre.

—No. No quiero involucrar a la policía. Leila necesita ayuda, no intervención policial, y no los quiero aquí. Sólo deberemos redoblar nuestros esfuerzos para encontrarla. —Se inclina ligeramente y planta un gentil beso en mi hombro—. Ve a la cama —ordena, y entonces se ha ido.

* * *

Me acuesto, mirando el techo, esperando que vuelva. Tantas cosas han pasado hoy, tanto para procesar. ¿Por dónde empezar?

Me despierto sobresaltada, desorientada. ¿Me quedé dormida?

Parpadeando en el tenue resplandor que el pasillo arroja a través de la puerta del dormitorio, noto que Elijah no está junto a mí.

¿Dónde está? Levando la vista. Parada al final de la cama hay una sombra. Una mujer tal vez. ¿Vestida de negro? Es difícil decirlo.

En mi estado de confusión, extiendo la mano y enciendo la luz de noche, y cuando vuelvo a mirar no hay nadie ahí. Sacudo mi cabeza. ¿Lo imaginé? ¿O soñé?

Me siento y miro a mi alrededor, un vaga e insidiosa inquietud me cubre, pero estoy sola.

Me froto el rostro. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está Elijah? La alarma dice que son las dos y cuarto de la mañana.

Atontadamente salgo de la cama, me dirijo a abajo a buscarlo, desconcertada por mi hiperactiva imaginación.

Ahora estoy viendo cosas.

Debe ser una reacción a los eventos dramáticos de la noche.

El cuarto principal está vacío, la única luz que emana es la de las tres lámparas que cuelgan sobre la barra de desayuno. Pero la puerta de su estudio está abierta, y lo escucho al teléfono.

—No sé por qué me llamas a esta hora. No tengo nada que decirte… bueno dímelo ahora. No tendrás que dejar un mensaje.

Me quedo inmóvil junto a la puerta, escuchando con aire de culpabilidad. ¿Con quién está hablando?

—No, tú escucha. Te lo pedí, y ahora te lo digo. Déjala tranquila. No tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Lo entendiste?

Suena agresivo y enojado. Dudo en llamar

—Sé que lo haces. Pero lo digo en serio Luna. Déjala en paz. ¿O debo decirlo por tercera vez? ¿Me escuchas?... Bien. Buenas noches. —Estampa el teléfono contra el escritorio

_Oh Mierda._ Tentativamente toco la puerta.

—¿Qué? —gruñe y casi que quiero correr y esconderme.

Está sentado en su escritorio con la cabeza en las manos. Mira hacia arriba, su expresión es feroz, pero su rostro se suaviza de inmediato cuando me ve. Sus ojos son amplios y cautelosos. De pronto se ve tan cansado que mi corazón se contrae.

Parpadea, y sus ojos se deslizan a lo largo de mis piernas y luego de regreso a arriba. Estoy usando una de sus camisetas.

—Deberías estar en satén o en seda Alexandria —deja salir—. Pero incluso en mi camiseta te vez hermosa.

Oh, un cumplido inesperado.

—Te extraño. Ven a la cama.

Lentamente se levanta de su silla, aun en camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir negros. Pero sus ojos brillan llenos de promesas, pero también hay un rastro de tristeza. Se para frente a mí, mirándome intensamente pero no me toca.

—¿Sabes lo que significas para mí? —murmura—. Si algo te pasara… por culpa mía.

Su voz se desvanece, sus cejas se contraen y el dolor que atraviesa su rostro es casi palpable. Se ve tan vulnerable, su miedo muy evidente.

—Nada me va a pasar —le aseguro, con voz tranquila. Levanto mi mano y toco su rostro pasando mis dedos por la barba en su mejilla. Es inesperadamente suave—. Tu barba crece rápido —susurro incapaz de esconder el asombro en mi voz por la increíble belleza del hombre parado frente a mí.

Trazo la línea de su labio inferior y entonces arrastro mis dedos hacia su garganta, a la tenue mancha de lápiz labial en la base de su cuello

Me mira, aún sin tocarme, con sus labios ligeramente separados. Paso mi dedo índice por la línea, y él cierra los ojos. Su suave respiración se acelera. Mis dedos alcanzan el borde de su camisa, hasta llegar el siguiente botón abrochado.

—No voy a tocarte. Sólo quiero abrirte la camisa —susurro.

Sus ojos se amplían, mirándome alarmados. Pero no se mueve y no me detiene. Muy lentamente desabrocho el botón, sosteniendo el material lejos de su piel, y tentativamente me muevo hacia el segundo lentamente repitiendo el proceso y concentrándome en lo que estoy haciendo.

No quiero tocarlo. _Bueno sí… pero no lo haré._ En el cuarto botón la línea roja reaparece y sonrío tímidamente.

—De regreso a territorio familiar. —Trazo la línea con mis dedos antes de desabrochar el último botón. Abro su camisa y me muevo hacia sus puños, removiendo sus gemelos de piedra negra pulida de uno a la vez—. ¿Puedo quitarte la camisa? —pregunto en voz baja.

Asiente, sus ojos aún amplios, mientras extiendo la manos y tiro de su camisa por sobre sus hombros. Libera sus manos por lo que está parado frente a mí desnudo desde la cintura hacia arriba. Con su camisa, parece recuperar su equilibro. Me sonríe.

—¿Qué hay de mis pantalones Srta. Stevens? —pregunta levantando una ceja.

—En el cuarto. Te quiero en tu cama.

—¿Sabes, Srta. Stevens? Eres insaciable.

—No puedo imaginar por qué. —Agarro su mano y lo saco de su estudio guiándolo a su cuarto.

El cuarto está helado.

—¿Abriste la puerta del balcón? —pregunta, frunciéndome el ceño mientras llegamos a su cuarto.

—No. —No recuerdo hacer eso. Rememoro cuando revisé el cuarto al despertar. La puerta definitivamente estaba cerrada.

_Oh, mierda…_ Toda la sangre abandona mi rostro, y miro a Elijah con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? —espeta mirándome.

—Cuando desperté… había alguien aquí —susurro—. Creí que era mi imaginación.

—¿Qué? —Se ve horrorizado y se apresura hasta el balcón, da un vistazo hacia fuera, entonces entra de regreso al cuarto y cierra la puerta detrás de él—. ¿Estás segura? ¿Quién? —pregunta con la voz tensa.

—Una mujer. Creo. Estaba oscuro. Me acababa de despertar.

—Vístete —me gruñe en su camino de vuelta—. ¡Ahora!

—Mis ropas están arriba —gimo.

Abre uno de los cajones de su cómoda y saca un par de pantalones de algodón.

—Ponte estos. —Son demasiados grandes, pero no voy a discutir con él.

También saca una camiseta, y rápidamente se la pasa sobre la cabeza. Agarrando el teléfono junto a la cama, presiona dos botones.

—Ella sigue aquí —sisea.

Aproximadamente tres segundos después Taylor y uno de los otros tipos de seguridad irrumpen en el cuarto de Elijah.

Christian les da un resumen de lo que ha pasado.

—¿Hace cuanto? —demanda Taylor, mirándome todo profesional. Aún esta usando su chaqueta. ¿Duerme alguna vez este hombre?

—Harán unos diez minutos —murmuro, por alguna razón sintiéndome culpable.

—Ella conoce el departamento como la palma de su mano —dice Elijah—. Me llevo a Alexandra a otro lugar lejos de aquí. Ella se está ocultando en algún lugar. Encuéntrala. ¿Cuándo vuelve Gail?

—Mañana a la noche señor.

—No regresara hasta que este lugar este asegurado. ¿Entendido? —espeta Elijah.

—Sí señor. ¿Irán a Bellevue?

—No le voy a llevar este problema a mis padres. Hazme una reserva en algún lugar.

—Sí. Yo lo llamo.

—¿No estás exagerando un poco? —pregunto.

Elijah me da una mirada fulminante.

—Ella podría tener un arma —gruñe.

—Elijah, estaba parada al final de la cama. Me podría haber disparado en ese momento, si es lo que quiere hacer

Elijah se detiene un momento para frenar su temperamento, creo. En una suave pero amenazadora voz dice:

—No estoy listo para correr el riesgo. Taylor, Alexandria necesita zapatos.

Elijah desaparece en el interior del armario mientras el tipo de seguridad me mira. No puedo recordar su nombre. ¿Ryan tal vez?

También mira el pasillo y la ventana del balcón. Elijah emerge un par de minutos después con un bolso de cuero, usando unos jean y una chaqueta a raya. Desliza una chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

—Ven. —Agarra mi mano con fuerza y prácticamente tengo que correr para seguirle el paso hacia el gran salón.

—No puedo creer que se escondiera en algún lugar por aquí —murmuro mirando hacia la puerta del balcón.

—Es un lugar grande. No lo has visto todo aún.

—¿Por qué simplemente no la llamas… decirle que quieres hablar con ella?

—Alexandria, ella es inestable, y puede estar armada —dice irritado.

—Así que, ¿sólo corremos?

—Por ahora… sí.

—Suponiendo podría intentar dispararle a Taylor.

—Taylor sabe y entiende sobre armas —dice con disgusto—. Será más rápido con un arma de lo que ella es.

—Mark estuvo en el ejército. Me enseñó cómo disparar.

Elijah levanta las cejas, y por un momento se ve completamente desconcertado.

—¿Tú? ¿Con un arma? —dice incrédulamente.

—Sí. Puedo disparar Sr. Mikaelson, así que más te vale tener cuidado. No es solo de tus locas ex de las que debes preocuparte.

—Lo tendré en mente Srta. Stevens —responde secamente, divertido, y se siente bien saber que incluso en esta situación de tensión pueda hacerlo sonreír.

Taylor nos encuentra en el vestíbulo y me pasa un pequeño maletín y mis zapatillas negras.

Me sorprende que me haya empacado mi ropa. Le sonrío tímidamente con gratitud, y él me sonríe de vuelta rápida y tranquilizadoramente. Antes de poder evitarlo, lo abrazo, fuerte. Es tomado por sorpresa y cuando lo suelto está sonrojado.

—Ten cuidado —murmuro.

—Sí, Srta. Stevens —murmura.

Elijah me frunce el ceño y luego mira Taylor inquisitivamente, quien sonríe ligeramente y se ajusta la corbata.

—Avísame a dónde tengo que ir —dice Elijah.

Taylor mete la mano en su chaqueta y saca una billetera, y le da a Elijah una tarjeta de crédito.

—Tal vez quieras usar esta cuando llegues allí.

Elijah asiente.

—Bien pensado.

Ryan se une a nosotros.

—Sawyer y Reynolds no encontraron nada —le dice a Taylor.

—Acompaña al Sr. Mikaelson y a la Srta. Stevens al garaje —ordena Taylor.

El garaje está desierto. Bueno, son casi las tres de la mañana. Elijah me acomoda en el asiento del pasajero del R8 y pone mi maleta y su bolsa en el maletero en la parte delantera del coche. El Audi junto a nosotros es un desastre, todos los neumáticos rajados, pintura blanca salpicada por todas partes. Es escalofriante y me hace agradecer que Elijah me lleve a otra parte.

—Un reemplazo llegará el lunes —dice Elijah con tristeza cuando está sentado a mi lado.

—¿Cómo podría haber sabido que era mi auto?

Él me mira con ansiedad y suspira.

—Ella tenía un Audi A3. Compre uno para todas mis sumisas, es uno de los autos más seguros de su clase.

_Oh_.

—Por lo tanto, no tanto un regalo de graduación, entonces.

—Alexandria, a pesar de lo que esperaba, nunca has sido mi sumisa, por lo que técnicamente se trata de un regalo de graduación. —Él sale del espacio de estacionamiento y acelera a la salida.

_A pesar de lo que esperaba. Oh, no…_ mi subconsciente sacude la cabeza con tristeza. Esto es a lo que volvemos todo el tiempo.

—¿Todavía estás esperando? —susurro.

El teléfono del auto suena.

—Mikaelson —dice Elijah bruscamente.

—Fairmont Olympic. A mi nombre.

—Gracias, Taylor. Y, Taylor, ten cuidado.

Taylor hace una pausa.

—Sí, señor —dice en voz baja, y Elijah cuelga.

Las calles de Seattle están desiertas, y Elijah ruge por la Quinta Avenida hacia la I-5. Una vez en la carretera interestatal, pisa el acelerador, hacia el norte. Acelera con tanta rapidez que estoy un momento hacia atrás en mi asiento.

Me miró. Está absorto en sus pensamientos, irradiando un mortal silencio melancólico. No ha respondido a mi pregunta. Él mira a menudo el espejo retrovisor, y me doy cuenta de que está comprobando que no nos están siguiendo. Tal vez por eso estamos en la I-5. Me pareció que el hotel Fairmont estaba en Seattle.

Miro por la ventana, tratando de racionalizar mi mente exhausta, hiperactiva. Si hubiera querido hacerme daño, tenía una gran oportunidad en el dormitorio.

—No. No es lo que espero, ya no. Pensé que era obvio. —Elijah interrumpe mi introspección, su voz suave.

Parpadeo ante él, tirando de su chaqueta de mezclilla más apretada a mi alrededor, y no sé si el frío está emanando desde dentro o desde fuera.

—Me preocupa que, ya sabes… que no sea suficiente.

—Eres más que suficiente. Por el amor de Dios, Alexandria, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

_Háblame de ti. Dime que me quieres. _

—¿Por qué pensaste que me iría cuando te dije que el Dr. Salvatore me había dicho todo lo que había que saber sobre ti?

Él suspira profundamente y cierra los ojos por un momento, y durante un tiempo más largo no responde.

—No puedes empezar a entender las profundidades de mi depravación, Alexandria. Y no es algo que quiera compartir contigo.

—¿Y realmente crees que me iría, si supiera? —Mi voz es alta, incrédula. ¿No entiende que lo amo?—. ¿Piensas tan poco de mí?

—Sé que te irías —dice con tristeza.

—Elijah... Creo que es muy poco probable. No me puedo imaginar estar sin ti.

—Nunca. ..

—Me dejaste una vez… no quiero ir allí otra vez.

—Luna dijo que te vio el sábado pasado —susurro en voz baja.

—No lo hizo. —Él frunce el ceño.

—¿No fuiste a verla, cuando me fui?

—No —dice bruscamente, irritado—. Acabo de decirte que no lo hice, y no me gusta que duden de mí —regaña—. No fui a ningún lugar el pasado fin de semana. Me senté e hice el planeador que me diste. Me tomo por siempre —añade en voz baja.

Mi corazón se aprieta de nuevo. La Sra. Robinson dijo que lo vio.

¿Lo hizo o no lo hizo? Ella está mintiendo. ¿Por qué?

—Contrariamente a lo que piensa Luna, no me apresuro a ella con todos mis problemas, Alexandria. No corro hacia nadie. Tú puedes haberlo notado, no soy muy hablador. —Él aprieta su agarre sobre el volante.

—Mikael me dijo que no hablaste durante dos años.

—¿Lo hizo? —La boca de Elijah se tensa en una línea dura.

—Como que le saque la información. —Avergonzada, me quedo mirando mis dedos.

—Entonces, ¿qué más dijo papá?

—Dijo que tu mamá fue el médico que te examinó cuando fuiste llevado al hospital. Después de que te descubrieron en tu apartamento.

La expresión de Elijah permaneció en blanco... cuidadosa.

—Dijo que aprender a tocar el piano ayudó. Y Rebeka.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa afectuosa con la mención de su nombre. Después de un momento, dice:

—Ella tenía unos seis meses de edad cuando llegó. Yo estaba muy emocionado, Niklaus un poco menos. Ya había tenido que lidiar con mi llegada. Ella era perfecta. —El temor dulce y triste en su voz afectándolo—. Menos que ahora, por supuesto —murmura, y recuerdo sus intentos exitosos en el baile de frustrar nuestras intenciones lascivas. Me hace reír.

Elijah me da una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Encuentra eso divertido, señorita Stevens?

—Ella parecía determinada a separarnos.

Se ríe con amargura.

—Sí, es muy hábil. —Se estira y alcanza mi rodilla y la aprieta—. Pero llegamos al final. —Sonríe entonces mira en el espejo retrovisor, una vez más—. No creo que nos hayan seguido. —Gira fuera de la I-5 y se dirige de nuevo al centro de Seattle.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo acerca de Luna? —Nos paramos en un semáforo.

Él me mira con recelo.

—Si tienes que hacerlo —dice entre dientes en mal humor, pero no dejo su irritabilidad disuadirme.

—Me dijiste hace tiempo que ella te amo de una manera que encontrabas aceptable. ¿Qué significa eso?

—¿No es obvio? —pregunta.

—No para mí.

—Yo estaba fuera de control. No podía soportar que me tocaran. No puedo soportarlo ahora. Para un adolescente de catorce, quince años con las hormonas en su apogeo, fue un momento difícil. Ella me mostró una manera de desahogarme.

_Oh. _

—Rebeka dijo que eras un luchador.

—Cristo, ¿qué pasa con mi locuaz familia? En realidad, eres tú. —No hemos detenido a más luces, y entorna los ojos en mí—. Persuades a las personas para obtener información. —Sacude la cabeza con disgusto simulado.

—Rebeka ofreció esa información. De hecho, estaba muy comunicativa. Le preocupaba que empezaras una pelea en la carpa si no me ganabas en la subasta —murmure con indignación.

—Oh, nena, no había peligro de ello. No había manera de que permitiera que nadie bailara contigo.

—Dejaste al Dr. Salvatore.

—Siempre está la excepción a la regla.

Elijah se detiene en la entrada imponente y frondosa del Hotel Fairmont Olympic y estaciona cerca de la puerta principal, al lado de una fuente de piedra pintoresca.

—Ven. —Él sale del auto y recupera el equipaje. Un mozo del hotel se precipita hacia nosotros, mirando sorprendido, sin duda a nuestra llegada tardía. Elijah le tira las llaves del coche.

—A nombre de Taylor —dice. El mozo asiente y no puede contener su alegría cuando salta en el R8 y se va. Elijah toma mi mano y avanza en el vestíbulo.

Al estar junto a él en la recepción, me siento totalmente, totalmente ridícula. Aquí estoy, en el hotel más prestigioso de Seattle, vestida con una chaqueta vaquera de gran tamaño, pantalones de chándal de gran tamaño, y una camiseta vieja al lado de este elegante y hermoso dios griego. No es de extrañar que la recepcionista este mirando a uno y a otro como si la ecuación no tuviera sentido. Por supuesto, ella está sobre impresionada por Elijah. Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras le llegan oleadas de color carmesí y tartamudea. _Jesús, incluso sus manos están temblando._

—¿Ne... necesita una mano... con sus maletas, Sr. Taylor? —pregunta, muy roja otra vez.

—No, la señora Taylor y yo lo podemos manejar.

_¡Señora Taylor!_ Pero no estoy usando un anillo. Puse mis manos en mi espalda.

—Está en la suite Cascada, Sr. Taylor, undécimo piso. El botones le ayudará con su equipaje.

—Estamos bien —dice Elijah con sequedad—. ¿Dónde están los ascensores?

Srta. Rubor Carmesí, explica, y Elijah toma mi mano una vez más. Echo un rápido vistazo alrededor del impresionante vestíbulo, suntuoso lleno de sillones, desierto excepto por una mujer de cabello oscuro sentada en un cómodo sofá, alimentando a su westie. Ella levanta la vista y sonríe a nosotros mientras hacemos nuestro camino a los ascensores. ¿Así que el hotel admite animales? ¡Extraño para un lugar tan grande!

La suite cuenta con dos dormitorios, un comedor formal, y se completa con un piano de cola. Una estufa de leña arde en la enorme habitación principal. _Jesús…_ Esta suite es más grande que mi apartamento.

—Bueno, señora Taylor, no sé usted, pero realmente me gustaría tomar una copa —murmura Elijah, cerrando la puerta de entrada con seguro.

En el dormitorio, él pone mi maleta y su cartera en la otomana, al pie de la cama king-size con dosel y me lleva de la mano a la sala principal, donde el fuego está quemando brillantemente. Es un espectáculo de bienvenida. Me levanto y caliento mis manos, mientras que Elijah nos sirve a ambos una copa.

—¿Armagnac?

—Por favor.

Después de un momento, él se une a mí junto al fuego y me entrega una copa de coñac de cristal.

—Ha sido un día peculiar, ¿eh?

Asiento y sus ojos marrones me miran inquisitivamente, preocupados.

—Estoy bien —le susurro en tono tranquilizador—. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, ahora me gustaría tomar esto, y luego, si no estás muy cansada, llevarte a la cama y perderme en ti.

—Creo que se puede arreglar, Sr. Taylor. —Sonrío tímidamente mientras él arrastra los pies fuera de sus zapatos y se quita sus calcetines.

—Señora Taylor, deje de morderse el labio —susurra.

Me sonrojo en mi copa. El Armagnac es delicioso, dejando un calor quemando a su paso mientras se desliza sedoso por mi garganta. Al echar un vistazo a Elijah, está bebiendo su coñac, mirándome, sus ojos oscuros, hambrientos.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Alexandria. Después de un día como hoy —o ayer, más bien— no estás lloriqueando o corriendo por las colinas gritando. Estoy asombrado de ti. Eres muy fuerte.

—Eres una muy buena razón para quedarse —murmuro—. Te lo dije, Elijah, no voy a ninguna parte, sin importar lo que has hecho. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

Su boca se tuerce como si dudara de mis palabras, y su ceja se eleva como si lo que estoy diciendo fuera doloroso para él oír. ¡Oh, Elijah!, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de cómo me siento?

_Déjalo golpearte,_ mi subconsciente se burla de mí. Frunzo el ceño en mi interior.

—¿Dónde vas a colgar los retratos de Luka? —Trato de aligerar el ambiente.

—Eso depende. —Sus labios se contraen. Esto es obviamente un tema mucho más agradable de conversación para él.

—¿De qué?

—Las circunstancias —dice misteriosamente—. Su espectáculo no ha terminado todavía, así que no tengo que decidir de inmediato.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado y ruedo los ojos.

—Puede mirar con severidad tanto como quiera, señora Taylor. No estoy diciendo nada —bromea.

—Puede que tortura la verdad de ti.

Levanta una ceja.

—En realidad, Alexandria, no creo que usted deba hacer promesas que no pueda cumplir.

Oh, ¿es eso lo que piensa? Pongo mi vaso sobre la repisa de la chimenea, me extiendo, y para la sorpresa de Elijah, tomo su vaso y lo coloco junto al mío.

—Tendremos que trabajar en eso —murmuro. Muy valiente —envalentonada por el coñac, sin duda— tomo la mano de Elijah y tiro de él hacia el dormitorio. A los pies de la cama, me detengo. Elijah está tratando de ocultar su diversión.

—Ahora me tienes aquí, Alexandria, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo? —bromea en voz baja.

—Voy a empezar por desnudarte. Quiero terminar lo que empecé antes. —Echo mano a las solapas de su chaqueta, cuidando no tocarlo, y él no se inmuta, sino que está conteniendo la respiración.

Suavemente, empujo su chaqueta sobre los hombros, y sus ojos se mantienen en los míos, todos los rastros de humor se han ido, a medida que crecen, quemando dentro de mí, ¿cautelosos y necesitados? Hay tantas interpretaciones de su mirada. _¿Qué está pensando?_ Pongo la chaqueta en la otomana.

—Ahora tu camiseta —susurro y la levanto por el dobladillo. Colabora, levantando los brazos y retrocediendo, por lo que es más fácil para mí el sacarla. Una vez fuera, mira hacia mí, con atención, usando sólo sus pantalones que cuelgan tan provocativamente de sus caderas. La banda de sus calzoncillos es visible.

Mis ojos se mueven con avidez a través de su estómago tenso a los restos de la línea de lápiz de labios, desvanecida y manchada, y luego hasta el pecho. No quiero nada más que pasar mi lengua a través del pelo de su pecho para disfrutar de su gusto.

—¿Y ahora qué? —susurra, con los ojos ardiendo.

—Quiero darte un beso aquí. —Trazo mi dedo de un lado de su cadera al otro a través de su vientre.

Sus labios se abren cuando inhala fuertemente.

—No te estoy deteniendo —respira.

Tomo su mano.

—Es mejor que te acuestes entonces —murmuro y lo llevo a un lado de la cama con dosel. Parece confundido, y se me ocurre que tal vez nadie ha tomado la delantera con él desde... ella. _No, no vayas allí._

Levantando las cubiertas, se sienta en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia mí, a la espera, su expresión cautelosa y seria. Me pongo de pie ante él y me quito su chaqueta de mezclilla y la dejó caer al suelo, luego me quito sus pantalones de chándal.

Él frota su pulgar sobre la punta de sus dedos. Tiene ganas de tocarme, puedo notarlo, pero suprime la necesidad. Tomando una respiración profunda y más allá de coraje, alcanzo el borde de mi camiseta y la levanto por encima de mi cabeza, así que estoy desnuda delante de él. Sus ojos no dejan los míos, pero traga y abre sus labios.

—Eres Afrodita, Alexandria —murmura.

Sujeto su cara entre mis manos, inclino su cabeza hacia arriba, y me doblo para darle un beso. Él gime bajo en su garganta.

Mientras pongo mi boca sobre la suya, él agarra mis caderas, y antes de darme cuenta, estoy clavado debajo de él, sus piernas obligando a las mías a separarse para que pueda acunarse contra mi cuerpo entre mis piernas. Me está besando, causando estragos en mi boca, nuestras lenguas entrelazadas. Su mano recorre mi muslo, por encima de mi cadera, a lo largo de mi vientre a mi pecho, presionando, masajeando, y tirando tentativamente mi pezón.

Gimo e inclino mi pelvis involuntariamente en su contra, en la búsqueda de una deliciosa fricción contra la costura y su creciente erección. Se detiene a besarme y mira hacia mí aturdido y sin aliento. Flexiona sus caderas para que su erección se empuje contra mí... _Sí. Justo ahí. _

Cierro los ojos y gimo, y lo hace de nuevo, pero esta vez me empuja hacia atrás, liberando su gemido en respuesta cuando me besa de nuevo. Continúa la deliciosa lenta tortura, rozándome, rosándose. Y tiene razón —perdiéndose— es embriagante a la exclusión de todo lo demás. Todas mis preocupaciones se borran.

Estoy aquí en este momento con él, mi sangre canta en mis venas, zumbando fuerte en mis oídos, mezclado con el sonido de nuestras respiraciones jadeantes. Entierro mis manos en su cabello, sujetándolo a mi boca, consumiéndolo, mi lengua tan avara como la suya. Arrastro mis dedos por sus brazos, por su parte posterior más baja a la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros y empujo intrépidamente, manos codiciosas en el interior, pidiéndole una y otra vez, olvidándome de todo, excepto nosotros.

—Vas a deshacerme, Alex —susurra de pronto, alejándose de mí y arrodillándose. Rápidamente se baja los pantalones y me entrega un paquete de aluminio.

—Tú me quieres, nena, y estoy seguro como el infierno que me deseas. Sabes lo que hay que hacer.

Con dedos ansiosos, diestros, abro el paquete y desenrollo el condón sobre él. Sonríe hacia mí, con la boca abierta, los ojos marrones nublados y llenos de promesas carnales. Se inclina sobre mí, frota su nariz contra la mía, sus ojos cerrados, y deliciosamente, poco a poco, entra en mí.

Agarro sus brazos e inclino mi frente en alto, disfrutando de la sensación exquisita llena de su posesión. Dirige sus dientes a lo largo de mi mentón, se retrae, y luego se desliza dentro de mí otra vez —tan lento, tan dulce, tan tierno— su cuerpo presionando sobre mí, con los codos y las manos a ambos lados de mi cara.

—Me haces olvidarlo todo. Eres la mejor terapia —respira, moviéndose a un ritmo dolorosamente lento, saboreando cada centímetro de mí.

—Por favor, Elijah más… rápido —murmuro, con ganas de más, ahora.

—Oh, no, nena. Necesito esto lento. —Me besa dulcemente, suavemente mordiendo el labio inferior y absorbiendo mis suaves gemidos.

Muevo mis manos en su cabello y me rindo a su ritmo tan lento y seguramente mi cuerpo sube más y más y se mantiene, y luego cae más fuerte y rápido mientras me vengo alrededor de él.

—Oh, Alex —respira mientras se deja ir, mi nombre una bendición en sus labios mientras encuentra su liberación.

* * *

Su cabeza descansa en mi estómago, sus brazos alrededor de mí. Mis dedos juegan en su cabello lacio, y nos quedamos así por no sé cuánto tiempo. Es tan tarde y estoy tan cansada, pero sólo quiero disfrutar la serena calma del brillo sucesivo a hacer el amor con Elijah Mikaelson, porque eso es lo que hemos hecho, gentil y dulce amor.

Ha avanzado mucho, y yo también, en muy poco tiempo. Es casi demasiado para absorber. Con todas las cosas retorcidas estoy perdiéndome su simple y honesto viaje conmigo.

—Nunca tendré suficiente de ti. No me dejes —murmura y besa mi estómago.

—No voy a irme a ningún lado, Elijah, y creo recordar que yo quería besar tu estómago —mascullo adormilada.

Sonríe contra mi piel.

—Nada está deteniéndote ahora, nena.

—No creo que pueda moverme, estoy tan cansada.

Elijah suspira y se mueve renuentemente, viniendo a mi lado con su cabeza sobre su codo y arrastrando los cobertores sobre nosotros. Me mira, sus ojos brillando, cálidos, amorosos.

—Duerme ahora, nena. —Él besa mi cabello y me envuelve con sus brazos mientras me duermo.

* * *

Cuando abro los ojos, luz está llenando el cuarto, haciéndome pestañear. Mi cabeza está confusa por la falta de sueño. _¿Dónde estoy? Oh, el hotel… _

—Hola —murmura Elijah, sonriéndome abiertamente. Está acostado junto a mí, completamente vestido, en la cima de la cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí? ¿Ha estado estudiándome? De repente me siento completamente tímida y mi cara se enciende bajo su persistente mirada.

—Hola —murmuro, agradecida de estar acostada de frente—. ¿Cuánto llevas observándome?

—Te podría ver dormir por horas, Alexandria. Pero sólo he estado aquí por unos cinco minutos. —Se inclina y me besa gentilmente—. El Dra. Branson estará aquí pronto.

—Oh. —Había olvidado la inapropiada intervención de Elijah.

—¿Dormiste bien? —pregunta directamente—. Ciertamente me pareció que sí, con todos esos ronquidos.

_Oh, el molesto bromista Cincuenta. _

—¡No ronco! —declaro petulantemente.

—No. No lo haces. —Me sonríe. La suave línea de labial rojo aún es visible alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Te duchaste?

—No. Te estaba esperando.

—Oh… de acuerdo. ¿Qué hora es?

—Diez y cuarto. No tuve el corazón para despertarte antes.

—Me dijiste que no tenías corazón en absoluto.

Él sonríe, tristemente, pero no responde.

—El desayuno está aquí. Panqueques y tocino para ti. Vamos, arriba. Me estoy sintiendo solitario aquí afuera. —Me gira rápidamente hacia mi trasero, haciéndome saltar, y se levanta de la cama.

_Hmmm…_ La versión de Elijah de cálido afecto.

Mientras me estiro, me doy cuenta de que me duele todo… sin duda un resultado de todo el sexo, baile y caminata en caros zapatos de tacón. Me desperezo fuera de la cama y camino al suntuoso baño recapitulando los eventos del día anterior en mi mente. Cuando salgo, tomo una de las batas súper esponjosas de baño que cuelgan de un gancho.

Elena, la chica que se parece a mí, esa es la imagen más nítida que mi cerebro conjetura por conjeturar, eso y su presencia etérea en la habitación de Elijah. ¿Qué quería? ¿A mí? ¿A Elijah? ¿Para qué? ¿Y por qué demonios había destrozado mi auto?

Elijah dijo que tendría otro Audi, como todas sus sumisas. El pensamiento no es bienvenido. Dado que había sido tan generosa con el dinero que me había dado, no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Divagué a la habitación principal de la suite, no hay signos de Elijah. Finalmente lo localizo en el comedor. Tomo asiento, agradecida por el impresionante desayuno frente a mí. Elijah está leyendo el diario del domingo y tomando café, su desayuno terminado. Me sonríe.

—Come. Necesitarás tus fuerzas hoy. —Sonríe.

—¿Y por qué será? ¿Me encerrarás en la habitación? —Mi Diosa interior se levanta repentinamente, toda desordenada con una mirada de recién cogida.

—Tan tentadora como suene la idea, pensé que podríamos salir hoy. Tomar aire fresco.

—¿Es seguro? —pregunto inocentemente, tratando y fallando de mantener la ironía fuera de mi voz. La cara de Elijah cae, y su boca se presiona en una línea.

—A donde vamos, lo es. Y no es un asunto de bromas —agrega determinado, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Me sonrojo y miro a mi desayuno. No me siento como para ser molestada después de todo el drama y la tardía noche anterior. Como mi desayuno en silencio, sintiéndome petulante.

Mi subconsciente está sacudiendo su cabeza. Cincuenta no bromea sobre mi seguridad, debería saberlo para ahora. Giraría mis ojos, pero me contengo.

De acuerdo, estoy cansada y desaliñada. Tuve un largo día ayer y no suficiente sueño. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué logra verse tan fresco como una margarita? La vida no es justa. Alguien golpea la puerta.

—Ese sería la buena doctora —masculla Elijah, obviamente aún molesto por mi ironía. Se mueve de la mesa.

¿No podemos tener una mañana tranquila y normal? Suspiro pesadamente, dejando la mitad de mi desayuno y parándome para recibir a la Doctora Depo-Provera.

* * *

Estamos en la habitación y la doctora Branson está mirándome con la boca abierta. Está vestida más casualmente que la otra vez que nos vimos con una camisa rosa pálido de cashmire y pantalones negros, y su fino cabello rubio está suelto.

—¿Y dejaste de tomarlas? ¿Sólo así?

Me sonrojo, sintiéndome más que tonta.

—Sí. —¿Podía mi voz ser más pequeña?

—Podrías estar embarazada —dice con seguridad.

_¡¿Qué?!_ El mundo cae a mis pies. Mi subconsciente colapsa en el piso y creo que voy a enfermarme. _¡No! _

—Ten, haz pis en esto. —Está en plan negocios hoy. Sin tomar prisioneros.

Humillada, tomo el contenedor plástico que me ofrece y camino hacia el baño.

_No._ _No._ _No._ Imposible, imposible… Por favor, no. No.

¿Qué haría Cincuenta? Palidezco. Enloquecería.

_¡Por favor, no!_ Suspiro en una silenciosa plegaria.

Le entrego a la doctora mi muestra, y cuidadosamente coloca un palito blanco en él.

—¿Cuándo comenzó tu período?

¿Cómo se supone que piense en eso cuando todo lo que puedo hacer es mirar fijamente al palito blanco?

—Eh… ¿Miércoles? No el pasado, el anterior. Primero de Junio.

—¿Y cuándo paraste de tomar la píldora?

—El domingo. El domingo pasado.

Ella aprieta los labios.

—Deberías estar bien —dice agudamente—. Puedo decir por tu expresión que un embarazo no planeado no serían noticias placenteras. Así que Medroxyprogesterona es una buena idea si no puedes recordar tomas la píldora todos los días. —Me da una mirada fija, y me encojo bajo su mirada autoritaria. Levantando el palito, lo mira—. Estás bien. No has ovulado aún, así que si has tomado las precauciones apropiadas, no deberías estar embarazada. Ahora, déjame decirte algo sobre la inyección. La descartamos la vez pasada por los efectos secundarios, pero francamente, el efecto secundario de un bebé es más peligroso y dura años. —Sonríe, feliz consigo misma y su broma, pero no puedo comenzar a contestar, estoy demasiado asombrada.

La doctora se lanza a una explicación de los efectos secundarios, y me siento paralizada de alivio, sin escuchar una palabra. Toleraría a cualquier número de extrañas mujeres al pie de mi cama que confesar a Elijah que podría estar embarazada.

—Alex —dispara la Dra. Branson—. Hagámoslo. —Me saca de mi ensoñación y con mucho gusto me levanto la manga.

* * *

Elijah cierra la puerta tras ella y me mira interrogante.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta. Asiento muda, e inclina su cabeza a un lado, su cara tensa de preocupación—. Alexandria, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué dijo la doctora?

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Estará listo en siete días.

—¿Siete días?

—Sí.

—Alex, ¿qué sucede?

Trago.

—No es nada para preocuparse. Por favor, Elijah, sólo déjalo.

Elijah se cierne sobre mí. Me agarra de la babilla, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás, y mira con énfasis mis ojos, tratando de descifrar mi pánico.

—Dime —dispara insistentemente.

—No hay nada que decir. Me gustaría vestirme. —Retiro mi barbilla de su alcance.

Él suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello, frunciendo el seño.

—Vamos a ducharnos —dice eventualmente.

—Por supuesto —murmuro, y su boca se tuerce.

—Ven —dice suavemente, tomando mi mano firmemente. Me dirige al baño mientras lo sigo. Parece que no soy la única malhumorada. Encendiendo la ducha, Elijah se desnuda antes de girarse ante mí.

—No sé qué te molestó, o si sólo estás malhumorada por la falta de sueño —dice mientras desata mi bata—. Pero quiero que me lo digas. Mi imaginación está corriendo lejos y no me gusta.

Giro mis ojos y él me mira fijamente, entrecerrando los suyos_. ¡Mierda! De acuerdo… aquí viene. _

—La doctora Branson me riñó por no seguir tomando la píldora. Dijo que podría estar embarazada.

—¿Qué? —Empalidece, y su mano se congela en la mía, repentinamente cenicienta.

—Pero no lo estoy. Hizo una prueba. Fue un shock, eso es todo. No puedo creer que fui tan estúpida.

Se relaja visiblemente.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

Deja salir un pesado suspiro.

—Bien. Sí. Puedo ver que una noticia como esa sería muy molesta.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Molesta?

—Estaba más preocupada por tu reacción.

Arruga sus cejas, intrigado.

—¿Mi reacción? Bueno, naturalmente, estoy aliviado… sería la cima de la falta de cuidado y modales embarazarte.

—Entonces quizás deberíamos abstenernos —disparo.

Me mira por un momento, intrigado como si fuera alguna clase de experimento científico.

—Tienes un mal temperamento esta mañana.

—Fue un shock, eso es todo —repito petulantemente.

Arropándome con la bata, me da un cálido abrazo, besa mi cabello y presiona mi cabeza en su pecho. Me distrae su vello del pecho mientras cosquillea mi mejilla. Oh, si tan sólo pudiera acariciarlo.

—Alex, no estoy acostumbrado a esto —murmura—. Mi inclinación natural es sacártelo a golpes, pero dudo seriamente que te gustara.

_Santa mierda. _

—No, no me gustaría. Esto ayuda. —Abrazo más fuerte a Elijah y nos mantenemos así por una era en un extraño abrazo, el desnudo y yo envuelta en una bata. Una vez más me asombra su honestidad. No sabe nada de relaciones, yo tampoco, excepto lo que he aprendido de él. Bueno, él ha pedido fe y paciencia, quizás debería hacer lo mismo.

—Ven, vamos a bañarnos —dice eventualmente, soltándome.

Alejándose, me quita la bata y lo sigo a la cascada de agua, levantando mi cara al torrente. Hay sitio para ambos bajo la inmensa ducha. Elijah alcanza el shampoo y lava su cabello. Me lo pasa y hago lo mismo.

_Esto se siente bien. _Cerrando mis ojos, sucumbo ante la limpia y cálida agua. Mientras enjuago el shampoo, siento sus manos en mí, enjabonando mi cuerpo, mis hombros, mis brazos, bajo mis brazos, mis pechos, mi espalda. Gentilmente me gira y me atrae a él mientras continúa bajando, mi estómago, sus dedos experimentados entre mis piernas —_hmmm_— mi trasero. Oh, eso se siente bien, y tan íntimo. Me gira para mirarlo de nuevo.

—Aquí —dice suavemente pasándome el jabón corporal—. Quiero que me quites los restos de labial.

Mis ojos se abren con asombro y se disparan hacia él. Me mira intensamente, mojado y bello, sus gloriosos y brillantes ojos grises sin dar nada.

—No te salgas de las líneas, por favor —murmura apretadamente.

—De acuerdo —murmuro, tratando de absorber la enormidad de lo que me acaba de pedir, tocarlo al límite de la zona prohibida.

Tomo un poco de jabón, lo mezclo en las manos para crear espuma y lo pongo en sus hombros y gentilmente lavo la línea de labial en ambos lados. Él se queda quieto y cierra los ojos, su cara impasible, pero respira rápidamente, y sé que no es lujuria sino miedo. Me enternece al instante. Con dedos temblorosos cuidadosamente sigo la línea por el lado de su pecho, enjabonando y quitando suavemente, y él traga, su mandíbula tensa como si sus dientes estuvieran apretados. _¡Oh!_ Mi corazón se contrae y mi garganta se aprieta_. Oh no. Voy a llorar._

Me detengo para tomar más jabón y lo siento relajarse frente a mí. No lo puedo mirar. No puedo soportar ver su dolor, es demasiado. Trago.

—¿Listo? —murmuro y la tensión es clara en mi voz.

—Sí —susurra, su voz áspera, mezclada con el miedo.

Gentilmente pongo mis manos a cada lado de su pecho y se congela de nuevo. Es demasiado. Me abruma su confianza en mí, abrumada por su miedo, por el daño hecho a este bello caído y lastimado hombre.

Las lágrimas se juntan en mis ojos y bajo mi cara, perdida en el agua de la ducha. ¡_Oh, Elijah! ¿Quién te hizo esto? _

Su diafragma se mueve rápido con cada respiración, su cuerpo esta rígido, la tensión radiando de él en ondas mientras mis manos se mueven por la línea, borrándola. Oh, si tan solo pudiese borrar su dolor, lo haría, haría cualquier cosa, y no quiero más que besar cada cicatriz que veo, besar y borrar esos horribles años de negligencia. Pero sé que no puedo, y mis lágrimas caen incontenibles por mis mejillas.

—No. Por favor, no llores —murmura, su voz angustiada mientras me abraza firmemente—. Por favor no llores por mí. —Y exploto en un girar de resoplidos enterrando mi cara en su cuello, al pensar en el pequeño niño perdido en un mar de miedo y dolor, asustado, rechazado, abusado, lastimado más allá de lo posible.

Alejándose, agarra mi cabeza con sus manos, la inclina hacia atrás y se inclina para besarme.

—No llores, Alex, por favor —murmura contra mi boca—. Fue hace mucho. Me muero por qué me toques, pero apenas puedo soportarlo. Es demasiado. Por favor, por favor no llores.

—Quiero tocarte también. Más de lo que imaginas. Verte así… asustado y lastimado, Elijah… me hiere profundamente. Te amo tanto.

Acaricia con su pulgar mi labio inferior.

—Lo sé, lo sé —murmura,

—Eres muy fácil de amar, ¿no lo ves?

—No, nena, no lo veo.

—Lo eres. Yo te amo y también tu familia. Y Luna y Elena. Tienen una extraña manera de demostrarlo pero te aman. Vales la pena.

—Detente. —Pone un dedo en mis labios y sacude la cabeza, una expresión agonizante en su rostro—. No puedo oír esto. No soy nada, Alexandria. Soy la sombra de un hombre, no tengo corazón.

—Sí tienes. Y lo quiero, todo. Eres un buen hombre, Elijah, un muy buen hombre. Nunca lo dudes. Mira lo que has hecho… lo que has conseguido —sollozo—. Mira lo que has hecho por mí… lo que has dejado, por mí —susurro—. Yo sé, sé cómo te sientes por mí.

Me mira, sus ojos amplios y con pánico, y lo único que podemos oír es el ruido de la ducha mientras cae el agua sobre nosotros.

—Me amas —susurro.

Sus ojos se abren más y su boca se abre. Toma un profundo respiro. Se ve torturado, vulnerable.

—Sí —murmura—. Te amo.


	10. Chapter 9

No puedo contener mi júbilo. Mi subconsciente me traiciona con mi boca abierta en el silencio atónito, y pongo una sonrisa de las que dividen la cara mientras miro con nostalgia hacia los amplios ojos torturados de Elijah.

Su confesión suave y dulce me llama en algún nivel profundo y elemental, como si estuviera buscando indulgencia; sus tres pequeñas palabras son mi regalo del cielo. Lágrimas picaron en mis ojos una vez más_. Sí, lo haces. Sé que lo haces. _

Es una comprensión liberadora, como si hubiese dejado de lado una carga. Este hermoso, jodido hombre, a quien alguna vez pensé como mi héroe romántico, fuerte, solitario, misterioso, posee todas estas características, pero también es frágil y enajenado y lleno de odio hacia sí mismo. Mi corazón se llena no sólo de alegría, sino también de dolor por su sufrimiento. Y en este momento sé que mi corazón es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Espero que sea lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Levanto los brazos para sujetar a su querido, querido, hermoso rostro y besarlo suavemente, vertiendo todo el amor que siento en esta dulce conexión. Quiero devorarlo debajo de la cascada de agua caliente. Elijah gime y me rodea con sus brazos, sosteniéndome como si yo fuera el aire que necesita respirar.

—Oh, Alex —susurra con voz quebrada—. Te deseo, pero no aquí.

—Sí —murmuro fervientemente en su boca.

Él cierra la ducha y toma mi mano, sacándome y envolviéndome en mi bata de baño. Agarrando una toalla, la envuelve alrededor de su cintura, luego toma una más pequeña y comienza a secar suavemente mi cabello. Cuando está satisfecho, enrolla la toalla alrededor de mi cabeza de modo que cuando me veo en el gran espejo sobre el lavabo parece que estuviese usando un velo. Él está de pie detrás de mí y nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo, de un marron provocativo a un brillante azul, y eso me da una idea.

—¿Puedo corresponderte? —pregunto.

Él asiente, aunque su frente se arruga. Busco otra toalla de la gran cantidad de suaves toallas apiladas junto a la cómoda y parándome frente a él de puntillas, empiezo a secarle el cabello. Se inclina hacia adelante, haciendo el proceso más fácil, y mientras aprovecho la oportunidad de vislumbrar su rostro debajo de la toalla, veo que está sonriéndome como un niño pequeño.

—Hace tiempo que nadie hace esto por mí. Mucho tiempo —murmura, pero luego frunce el ceño—. De hecho creo que nadie ha secado mi cabello jamás.

—Seguramente Esther lo hizo, ¿secarte el cabello cuando eras joven?

Sacude la cabeza, lo que dificulta mi progreso.

—No. Ella respetó mis límites desde el primer día, a pesar de que era doloroso para ella. Yo era muy autosuficiente de niño —dice en voz baja.

Siento una patada en las costillas mientras pienso en un pequeño niño de cabello cobrizo cuidando de sí mismo porque no le importaba a nadie más. La idea es asquerosamente triste. Pero no quiero que mi melancolía dañe esta floreciente intimidad.

—Bueno, me siento honrada —me burlo de él cuidadosamente.

—Ahí lo tiene, señorita Stevens. O tal vez soy yo quien se siente honrado.

—Eso es evidente, Sr. Mikaelson —respondo con aspereza.

Termino con su cabello, busco otra toalla y me muevo alrededor hasta quedar detrás de él. Nuestros ojos se encuentran de nuevo en el espejo y su mirada vigilante e interrogante me obliga a hablar.

—¿Puedo probar algo?

Después de un momento, él asiente. Con mucho cuidado y muy suavemente, corro el paño suave hacia su brazo izquierdo, tomando el agua que se ha moldeado en su piel. Mirando hacia arriba, compruebo su expresión en el espejo. Parpadea hacia mí, sus ojos ardiendo en los míos.

Me inclino hacia adelante y beso sus bíceps, y una parte de sus labios se curva infinitesimalmente. Le seco el otro brazo de una manera similar, dándole pequeños besos alrededor de sus bíceps, y una pequeña sonrisa juega en sus labios. Con cuidado, limpio su espalda para quitar la línea de lápiz labial que todavía es visible. No había dado la vuelta para lavarle la espalda.

—Toda la espalda —dice en voz baja—, con la toalla. —Él toma una bocanada de aire y aprieta sus ojos mientras lo seco, cuidadosa en tocarlo sólo con la toalla.

Él tiene una espalda tan amplia y atractiva, hombros esculpidos, todos los pequeños músculos bien definidos. Realmente se ocupa de sí mismo. La hermosa vista se ve ensombrecida sólo por sus cicatrices.

Con dificultad, las ignoro y reprimo mi abrumadora necesidad de besar todas y cada una de ellas. Cuando termino él exhala, y me inclino hacia delante recompensándolo con un beso en el hombro. Poniendo mis brazos a su alrededor, le seco el estómago. Nuestros ojos se encuentran una vez más en el espejo, tiene una expresión divertida pero también cuidadosa.

—Sostén esto. —Le doy una pequeña toalla facial y él me frunce el ceño, desconcertado—. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Georgia? Me hiciste tocarme usando tus manos —agrego.

Su rostro se oscureció, pero ignoro su reacción y pongo mis brazos a su alrededor. Mirándonos a los dos en el espejo, su belleza, su desnudes y yo con el cabello cubierto, lucimos casi Bíblicos, como una antigua pintura barroca del Antiguo Testamento.

Busco su mano, la cual me confía de buena gana y lo guío hacia su pecho, secándolo, barriéndolo con la toalla suavemente, con torpeza a través de su cuerpo. Una vez, dos veces, una vez más. Él está completamente inmovilizado, rígido por la tensión, a excepción de sus ojos, que siguen mi mano apretada contra la suya.

Mi subconsciente mira con aprobación, su habitual boca fruncida, sonriendo, y yo soy la suprema titiritera. La preocupación ondula su espalda en olas, pero mantiene el contacto visual, a pesar de que sus ojos se oscurecen, son más mortales. Tal vez mostrando sus secretos.

¿Es éste un lugar al que quiero ir? ¿Quiero enfrentarme a sus demonios?

—Creo que ya estás seco —le susurro dejando caer mi mano, mirando a la profundidad de sus ojos grises en el espejo. Su respiración se acelera, los labios entreabiertos.

—Te necesito, Alexandria —susurra.

—Yo también te necesito. —Y mientras digo esas palabras, me llama la atención cuán reales son. No puedo imaginarme estando sin Elijah, nunca.

—Déjame amarte —dice con voz quebrada.

—Sí —le respondo, y girando me transporta en sus brazos, sus labios buscando los míos, rogándome, adorándome, acariciándome... amándome.

* * *

Recorre con sus dedos mi espina dorsal arriba y abajo mientras nos miramos, disfrutando nuestro brillo postcoital, repletos. Nos acostamos juntos, yo boca abajo abrazando a mi almohada, él en su lado, y yo atesoro su ligero toque. Sé que ahora mismo necesita tocarme. Soy un bálsamo para él, una fuente de consuelo, y ¿cómo podría negarle eso? Siento exactamente lo mismo.

—Así que puedes ser gentil —murmuro.

—Hmm… según parece, señorita Stevens.

Sonrío.

—No lo fuiste particularmente la primera vez que... um, hicimos esto.

—¿No? —Él sonríe—. Cuando te robé tu virtud.

—No creo que me hayas robado —murmuro con arrogancia. _Por Dios, yo no soy una doncella_ _indefensa_—. Creo que mi virtud fue ofrecida muy libre y voluntariamente. Yo también te deseaba, y si no recuerdo mal, incuso lo disfruté. —Le sonreí tímidamente, mordiéndome el labio.

—También yo, si no recuerdo mal, señorita Stevens. Estamos para complacer. —Su voz es cansina y su rostro se suaviza, serio—. Y eso significa que eres mía, completamente. —Todo rastro de humor se desvanece cuando me mira.

—Sí, lo soy —murmuro en respuesta—. Quiero preguntarte algo.

—Adelante.

—Tu padre biológico... ¿Sabes quién era? —Esta idea me ha estado molestando.

Su frente se arruga, y luego sacude la cabeza.

—No tengo idea. No era el salvaje que fue su proxeneta, lo cual es bueno.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es algo que mi padre... es algo que Mikael me dijo.

Miro a mi Cincuenta expectante, esperando. Él me sonríe.

—Demasiado ávida de información, Alexandria. —Suspira sacudiendo la cabeza—. El proxeneta descubrió el cuerpo de la perra drogadicta y llamó a las autoridades. Aunque le tomó cuatro días descubrirlo. Cerró la puerta cuando se fue... me dejó con ella... con su cuerpo. —Sus ojos se nublan ante el recuerdo.

Inhalé con fuerza. Pobre bebé, el horror es demasiado sombrío para contemplar.

—La policía lo interrogó después. Negó completamente que yo tuviese algo que ver con él, y Mikael dijo que no se parecía en nada a mí.

—¿Recuerdas cómo lucía?

—Alexandria, esta no es una parte de mi vida que repaso a menudo. Sí, me acuerdo cómo lucía. Nunca lo olvidaré. —El rostro de Elijah se oscurece y endurece, volviéndose más angular, sus ojos se congelan con ira—. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

—Lo siento. No era mi intención disgustarte.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Son asuntos viejos, Alex. No es algo en lo que quiero pensar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es esa sorpresa? —Tengo que cambiar de tema antes de que se vuelva todo Cincuenta conmigo. Su expresión se ilumina de inmediato.

—¿Puedes soportar salir por un poco de aire fresco? Quiero mostrarte algo.

—Por supuesto.

Estoy maravillada de lo rápido que cambia de estado de ánimo, voluble como siempre. Me regala una sonrisa juvenil, libre de preocupaciones, como de sólo-tengo-veintisiete, y mi corazón da sacudidas en mi boca. Así que es algo cercano a su corazón, puedo decir. Me aplasta juguetonamente el trasero.

—Vístete. Un par de jeans estarían bien. Espero que Taylor haya empacado algunos para ti.

Se levanta y tira de sus bóxer. Oh… Podría sentarme aquí todo el día, viéndolo pasear por la habitación. Mi Diosa interior está de acuerdo, desmayándose mientras se lo come con los ojos desde su chaise longue.

—De prisa —regaña, mandón como siempre. Miro hacia él, sonriendo.

—Sólo admiraba la vista.

Me rueda los ojos.

Mientras nos vestimos, me doy cuenta de que nos movemos con la sincronización de dos personas que se conocen bien, cada uno atento y muy consciente del otro, intercambiando la ocasional sonrisa tímida y dulce toque. Me doy cuenta de que esto es tan nuevo para él como lo es para mí.

—Sécate el cabello —ordena Elijah una vez que estamos vestidos.

—Dominante como siempre. —Le sonrío y él se inclina para besar mi cabello.

—Eso nunca va a cambiar, nena. No quiero que te enfermes.

Le ruedo los ojos y su boca se tuerce de la diversión.

—Mis manos aún tiemblan, ya sabes, señorita Stevens.

—Me alegro de oírlo, Sr. Mikaelson. Estaba empezando a pensar que estaba perdiendo su ventaja —replico.

—Podría demostrarle fácilmente que ese no es el caso, si así lo desea. —Elijah toma un suéter color crema de punto trenzado de su bolsa y lo coloca artísticamente sobre sus hombros. Con su camiseta blanca y pantalones vaqueros, su cabello artísticamente desaliñado y ahora esto, luce como si hubiera salido de las páginas de una revista de moda.

Nadie debería lucir así de bien. No sé si será la distracción momentánea de su imagen perfecta o el conocimiento de que me ama, pero su amenaza ya no me llena de pavor. Este es mi Cincuenta tonos, esta es la manera en que es.

Mientras tomo el secador de cabello, florece un tangible rayo de esperanza. Vamos a encontrar un término intermedio. Sólo tenemos que reconocer las necesidades del otro y adaptarnos a ellas. Yo puedo hacer eso, ¿verdad?

Me miro en el espejo del tocador. Tengo una camiseta azul clara que Taylor compró y empacó para mí _**(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil).**_ Mi cabello es un desastre, mi cara enrojecida, mis labios hinchados; los toco recordando los ardientes besos de Elijah y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras me miro. _Sí, lo sé,_ dijo.

* * *

—¿A dónde vamos exactamente? —le pregunto mientras esperamos en el vestíbulo al chofer.

Elijah toca un lado de su nariz y me guiña un ojo con complicidad, mirando como si estuviera tratando desesperadamente de contener su alegría. Francamente, es muy poco Cincuenta.

Estuvo así cuando fuimos a volar en planeador… tal vez eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Le devuelvo una sonrisa radiante. Se queda mirándome en esa forma superior que tiene con su sonrisa torcida. Inclinándose, me besa suavemente.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo feliz que me haces sentir? —murmura.

—Sí... Lo sé con exactitud. Dado que haces lo mismo conmigo.

El conductor se acerca con el auto de Elijah, luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vaya, todo el mundo está tan feliz hoy.

—Grandioso auto, señor —murmura mientras le entrega las llaves. Elijah le guiña el ojo y le da una propina escandalosamente grande.

Le frunzo el ceño. Francamente.

* * *

Mientras circulamos a través del tráfico, Elijah está sumido en sus pensamientos. La voz de una mujer joven se escucha a través de las bocinas; tiene un hermoso timbre rico y suave, y me pierdo en su triste y conmovedora voz.

—Tengo que hacer un desvío. No debe tomar mucho tiempo —dice abstraídamente, distrayéndome de la canción.

_Oh, ¿por qué?_ Me intriga conocer la sorpresa. Mi Diosa interior está rebotando como un niño de cinco años de edad.

—Claro —murmuro. Algo anda mal. De repente, se ve severamente determinado.

Se desvía hacia un gran concesionario de autos, detiene el suyo y voltea a mirarme con una expresión cautelosa.

—Tenemos que conseguirte un auto nuevo —dice. Lo miro boquiabierta.

_¿Ahora?_ ¿Un domingo? ¿Qué demonios? Y esto es un concesionario de Saab.

—¿No será un Audi? —Es, estúpidamente, la única cosa que se me ocurre decir, y lo bendigo, incluso se ruboriza.

¡Santo cielo! Elijah avergonzado. Esta es la primera vez.

—Pensé que te gustaría algo más —murmura. Está casi retorciéndose.

_Oh, por favor. . ._ Esta es una oportunidad demasiado valiosa para no burlarme de él. Sonrío.

—¿Un Saab?

—Sí. Un 9-3. Ven.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y los autos extranjeros?

—Los alemanes y los suecos hacen los autos más seguros del mundo, Alexandria.

_¿En serio? _

—Pensé que ya me habías ordenado otro Audi A3.

Me da una mirada oscura, divertida.

—Puedo cancelarlo. Ven. —Saliendo sin problemas del coche, se pasea con gracia hacia mi lado y abre la puerta—. Te debo un regalo de graduación —dice en voz baja mientras extiende la mano hacia mí.

—Elijah, realmente no tienes que hacer esto.

—Sí, lo sé. Por favor. Ven. —Su tono de voz dice que no está jugando.

Me resigno a mi suerte. ¿Un Saab? ¿Quiero un Saab? Me gusta el Audi Especial Sumisa. Era muy ingenioso.

Por supuesto, ahora está bajo una tonelada de pintura blanca... Me estremezco. Y ella todavía está afuera.

Tomo la mano de Elijah y nos aventuramos hacia la sala de exposición.

Troy Turniansky, el vendedor, está encima de Cincuenta como un traje barato. Puede oler una venta. Extrañamente su acento suena del Atlántico, ¿británico tal vez? Es difícil de decir.

—¿Un Saab, señor? ¿De segunda mano? —Se frota las manos con regocijo.

—Nuevo. —Elijah aprieta sus labios en una línea dura.

_¡Nuevo! _

—¿Tiene algún modelo en mente, señor? —Y también es adulador.

—9-3 Sport Sedan 2.0T.

—Excelente elección, señor.

—¿De qué color, Alexandria? —Elijah inclina la cabeza.

—Em... ¿negro? —Me encojo de hombros—. Realmente no necesitas hacer esto.

Frunce el ceño.

—El negro no es fácil de ver por la noche.

_¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!_ Resisto a la tentación de rodar los ojos.

—Tú tienes un auto negro.

Me frunce el ceño.

—Entonces Amarillo canario brillante. —Me encojo de hombros.

Elijah hace una cara, el amarillo canario definitivamente no es lo suyo.

—¿Qué color quieres que tenga? —le pregunto como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo cual es, en muchos sentidos. La idea no es bienvenida, triste y aleccionadora a la vez.

—Plata o blanco.

—Plata, entonces. Sabes que me quedaría con el Audi —agrego, escarmentada por mis pensamientos.

Troy palidece, sintiendo que está perdiendo una venta.

—¿Tal vez a la señora le gustaría un convertible? —pregunta, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

Mi subconsciente está encogido con disgusto, mortificado por toda la cosa de comprar un auto, pero mi Diosa interior lo bloquea contra el suelo. _¿Convertible? ¡Baba! _

Elijah frunce el ceño y me mira.

—¿Convertible? —pregunta, alzando una ceja.

Me sonrojo. Es como si tuviera una línea directa con mi Diosa interior, lo que por supuesto, tiene. Es más inoportuno a veces. Miro hacia mis manos.

Elijah se gira hacia Troy.

—¿Cuáles son las estadísticas de seguridad en relación al convertible?

Troy, detectando la vulnerabilidad de Elijah, se dispone a matar, soltando toda clase de estadísticas.

Por supuesto, Elijah quiere que yo esté segura. Es una religión con él, y como el fanático que es, escucha atentamente el muy afinado golpeteo de Troy. A Cincuenta realmente le importa.

_Sí. Lo hago._ Recuerdo sus susurradas y estranguladas palabras de esta mañana y un brillo de fusión se extiende como miel caliente a través de mis venas. Este hombre, un regalo de Dios para las mujeres, me ama.

Me encuentro sonriéndole adorablemente y cuando mira hacia mí, luce divertido pero desconcertado por mi expresión. Sólo quiero abrazarme a mí misma, estoy tan feliz.

—Sea lo que sea en lo que esté pensando, quiero un poco, señorita Stevens —murmura mientras Troy se dirige a su computadora.

—Estoy pensando en usted, señor Mikaelson.

—¿En serio? Bueno, desde luego luce intoxicada. —Me besa brevemente—. Y gracias por aceptar el coche. Fue más fácil que la última vez.

—Bueno, no es un Audi A3.

Él sonríe.

—Ese no es el auto para ti.

—Me gustaba.

—Señor, ¿el 9-3? He localizado uno en nuestro concesionario de Beverly Hills. Podemos tenerlo aquí en un par de días. —Troy brilla con triunfo.

—¿Tope de línea?

—Sí, señor.

—Excelente. —Elijah entrega su tarjeta de crédito, ¿o es la de Taylor? La idea es desconcertante. Me pregunto cómo es Taylor y si Elena se encuentra en el apartamento. Froto mi frente. Sí, allí también está todo el equipaje de Elijah.

—Si me acompaña por aquí, señor... —Troy mira el nombre en la tarjeta—… Mikaelson.

* * *

Elijah abre mi puerta, y me trepo al asiento del pasajero.

—Gracias —dije cuando se sentó a mi lado.

Sonríe.

—Eres más que bienvenida, Alexandria.

La música comienza de nuevo mientras Elijah enciende el motor.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto.

—Eva Cassidy.

—Tiene una voz preciosa.

—Lo hace, lo hizo.

—Oh.

—Murió joven.

—Oh.

—¿Estás hambrienta? No terminaste todo tu desayuno. —Me mira rápidamente, desaprobación perfilada en su cara.

_Uh-oh. _

—Sí.

—Primero el almuerzo, entonces.

Elijah maneja hacia el paseo marítimo y luego se dirige hacia el norte por el Camino de Alaska. Es otro hermoso día en Seattle. Ha estado inusitadamente bien por las últimas dos semanas, medito. Elijah luce feliz y relajado mientras nos sentamos escuchando la dulce y conmovedora voz de Cassidy y bajamos por la carretera. ¿Alguna vez me he sentido tan cómoda en su compañía antes? No lo sé.

Estoy menos nerviosa por sus cambios de humor, confiada en que no me va a castigar, y él parece más cómodo conmigo también. Dobla a la izquierda, siguiendo la ruta de la costa, y finalmente se detiene en un estacionamiento al frente de un gran puerto.

—Comeremos aquí. Abriré tu puerta —dice de tal manera que sé que no es aconsejable moverse, y lo veo caminar alrededor del auto. ¿Alguna vez me cansaré de esto?

* * *

Paseamos del brazo por la línea de la costa donde el puerto deportivo se extiende frente a nosotros.

—Tantos barcos —murmuro con asombro. Hay cientos de ellos de todas formas y tamaños, subiendo y bajando en las todavía tranquilas aguas del puerto deportivo. Fuera en el Sonido hay docenas de velas en el viento, entrelazándose de un lado a otro, disfrutando del buen tiempo. Es una saludable vista de la actividad al aire libre. El viento ha repuntado un poco, así que puse mi chaqueta a mí alrededor.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta y tira de mí con fuerza contra él.

—No, sólo estoy admirando la vista.

—Podría mirarla todo el día. Vamos, por aquí.

Elijah me lleva a un bar frente a la amplia línea del mar y camina hacia el mostrador. La decoración es más "Nueva Inglaterra" que "Costa Este", blancas paredes de cal, muebles azul pálido, y parafernalias de navegación colgando por todas partes. Es un brillante y alegre lugar.

—¡Señor Mikaelson! —El barman saluda calurosamente a Elijah—. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle esta tarde?

—Dante, buenas tardes. —Elijah sonríe mientras ambos nos deslizamos en los asientos del bar—. Esta encantadora señorita es Alexandria Stevens.

—Bienvenida a SP's Place. —Dante me da una sonrisa amistosa. Es negro y hermoso, sus ojos oscuros evaluándome y no encontrándome deseable, aparentemente. Un gran pendiente de diamante me guiña desde su oreja. Me gusta de inmediato—. ¿Qué le gustaría tomar, Alexandria?

Miro a Elijah, que me mira expectante. Oh, me va a dejar elegir.

—Por favor, llámame Alex, y tomaré lo que sea que esté tomando Elijah. —Le sonrío tímidamente a Dante. Cincuenta es mucho mejor para el vino que yo.

—Voy a tomar una cerveza. Éste es el único bar en Seattle donde puedes conseguir Adnam's Explorer.

—¿Una cerveza?

—Sí. —Me sonríe—. Dos Explorers, por favor, Dante.

Dante asiente y pone las cervezas en el bar.

—Ellos hacen una deliciosa sopa de mariscos —dice Elijah.

Me está preguntando.

—Sopa y cerveza suena bien. —Le sonrío.

—¿Dos sopas? —pregunta Dante.

—Por favor. —Elijah le sonríe.

Conversamos mientras comemos, como nunca antes lo hicimos. Elijah está relajado y tranquilo, luce joven, feliz, y animado a pesar de todo lo sucedido ayer. Relata la historia de Mikaelson Enterprises Holding, y mientras más revela, más siento su pasión por arreglar las empresas y sus problemas, sus esperanzas por la tecnología que está desarrollando, y sus sueños de hacer la tierra en el tercer mundo más productiva. Escucho embelesada. Él es divertido, inteligente, filantrópico, y hermoso, y me ama.

A su vez, me atormenta con preguntas acerca de Mark y mi mamá, acerca de crecer en los frondosos bosques de Montesano, y mis breves períodos en Texas y Vegas. Exige saber mis libros y películas favoritos, y estoy sorprendida por lo mucho que tenemos en común.

Mientras hablamos, me parece que ha pasado de Alec Hardy a Angel, humillando un alto ideal en un corto período de tiempo.

Es pasada las dos cuando terminamos nuestra comida. Elijah paga la cuenta a Dante, que nos da una despedida cariñosa.

—Éste es un buen lugar. Gracias por la comida —digo mientras Elijah toma mi mano y dejamos el bar.

—Vendremos de nuevo —dice, y paseamos por la costa—. Quería mostrarte algo.

—Lo sé… y no puedo esperar para verlo, sea lo que sea.

* * *

Caminamos de la mano a lo largo de la costa. Es una tarde muy agradable. La gente está afuera disfrutando su domingo, paseando perros, admirando los botes, viendo a sus chicos correr a lo largo del paseo marítimo.

Mientras nos dirigimos al puerto, los botes se vuelven más grandes progresivamente. Elijah me lleva al muelle y se detiene al frente de un enorme catamarán.

—Pienso que podemos salir a navegar esta tarde. Éste es mi barco.

_Santo cielo._ Debe medir por lo menos doce, quizás quince metros. Dos elegantes cascos blancos, una cubierta, una cabina espaciosa, y elevándose por encima de ellos un mástil muy alto. No sé nada de botes, pero puedo decir que éste es especial.

—Wow… —murmuro asombrada.

—Construido por mi compañía —dice orgullosamente y mi corazón se hincha—. Ella ha sido diseñada desde cero por los mejores arquitectos navales en el mundo y construida aquí en Seattle en mi patio. Tiene motores eléctricos híbridos, paneles de cruz asimétricos, una vela mayor con cubierta cuadrada…

—Está bien… me has perdido Elijah.

Él ríe.

—Ella es un gran barco.

—Ella se ve muy bien, Sr. Mikaelson.

—Ella lo hace, Srta. Stevens.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

Tira de mí hacia el costado entontes puedo ver su nombre: _The_ _Esther_. Estoy sorprendida.

—¿La nombraste por tu mamá?

—Sí. —Él ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, burlón—. ¿Por qué encuentras eso extraño?

Me encojo de hombros. Estoy sorprendida, él siempre parecía ambivalente en su presencia.

—Adoro a mi mamá, Alexandria. ¿Por qué no nombraría a un barco por ella?

Me sonrojo.

—No, eso no es lo que… es sólo… —Mierda, ¿cómo puedo poner esto en palabras?

—Alexandria, Esther Trevelyan salvó mi vida. Le debo todo.

Lo miro, y dejo que la reverencia en su confesión con voz suave se arrastre sobre mí. Es obvio para mí, por primera vez, que ama a su madre. ¿Por qué entonces su extraña y tensa ambivalencia hacia ella?

—¿Quieres venir a bordo? —pregunta, sus ojos brillantes, excitados.

—Sí, por favor. —Sonrío.

Luce encantado y encantador en un paquete delicioso. Agarrando mi mano, avanza por la pequeña pasarela y me lleva a bordo para que nos paremos sobre la cubierta bajo un toldo rígido.

A un lado hay una mesa y una banqueta en forma de U forrada en cuero azul pálido, en la que se pueden sentar al menos ocho personas. Miro a través de las puertas corredizas al interior de la cabina y salto, sorprendida cuando espío a alguien ahí. El alto hombre rubio abre las puertas corredizas y sale, —todo bronceado, cabello rizado y ojos marrones— usando una descolorida camiseta polo de mangas cortas, bermudas, y zapatos náuticos. Debe estar a principio de los treinta años.

—Mac —saluda Elijah.

—¡Señor Mikaelson! Bienvenido de nuevo. —Estrechan sus manos.

—Alexandria, éste es Liam McConnell. Liam, mi novia, Alexandria Stevens.

_¡Novia!_ Mi Diosa interior realizó un rápido arabesco. Ella todavía sigue sonriendo por el convertible. Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto, ésta no es la primera vez que dice eso, pero oírlo decirlo todavía es una conmoción.

—¿Cómo está? —Liam y yo nos estrechamos las manos.

—Llámame Mac —dice cálidamente, y no puedo ubicar su acento—. Bienvenida a bordo, señorita Stevens.

—Alex, por favor —murmuro, ruborizándome. Él tiene profundos ojos marrones.

—¿Cómo se está perfilando, Mac? —interviene Elijah rápidamente, y por un momento, pienso que está hablando de mí.

—Ella está lista para el rock and roll, señor —señala Mac. _Oh, el bote, The Esther. __Tonta de mí_.

—Vamos a ponerla en macha, entonces.

—¿Va a salir con ella?

—Sip. —Elijah le da a Mac una rápida sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Visita rápida, Alexandria?

—Sí, por favor.

Lo sigo al interior de la cabina. Un sofá en forma de L de cuero color crema está directamente en frente de nosotros, y sobre éste, una gran ventana curva ofrece una vista panorámica de puerto deportivo. Hacia la izquierda está el área de cocina, muy bien provista, todo en madera clara.

—Éste es el salón principal. Al lado de la cocina —dice Elijah, ondeando su mano hacia la cocina.

Toma mi mano y me lleva a través de la cabina principal. Es sorprendentemente espaciosa. El piso es de la misma madera clara. Se ve moderno y elegante y tiene un ambiente luminoso, aireado, pero todo es muy funcional, como si no pasara mucho tiempo aquí.

—Baños de ambos lados. —Elijah apunta a dos puertas, luego abre una puerta pequeña, de forma extraña directamente frente a nosotros y entra. Estamos en una habitación de lujo. _Oh… _

Tiene una cama de cabaña de un tamaño descomunal y es toda de lino azul pálido y madera clara como su dormitorio en La Escala. Elijah obviamente elige un tema y se pega a éste.

—Esta es la cabina principal. —Baja su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos marrones brillando—. Tú eres la primera chica aquí, aparte de la familia —sonríe—. Ellos no cuentan.

Me sonrojo bajo su mirada caliente, y mi pulso se acelera. ¿De verdad? Otra primera vez. Me tira dentro de sus brazos, sus dedos enredados en mi cabello, y me besa, largo y duro. Ambos estamos sin aliento cuando se retira.

—Podría tener que bautizar esta cama —susurra contra mi boca.

_Oh, ¡en el mar! _

—Pero no ahora. Vamos, Mac estará soltando amarras. —Ignoro la punzada de desilusión mientras toma mi mano y me conduce de vuelta a través del salón. Indica otra puerta.

—Allí la oficina, y aquí en la parte delantera dos cabinas más.

—¿Entonces cuántos pueden dormir a bordo?

—Este es un catamarán de seis literas. He tenido sólo a mi familia a bordo, sin embargo. Me gusta navegar solo. Pero no cuando tú estás aquí. Necesito mantener un ojo en ti.

Escarba en un cofre y saca un chaleco salvavidas rojo brillante.

—Aquí. —Poniéndolo sobre mi cabeza, tensa todas las correas, una leve sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—Amas atarme, ¿no?

—De cualquier forma —dice, una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Lo sé. —Levanta sus cejas y su sonrisa se ensancha.

—Mi pervertido —murmuro.

—Sí, tuyo.

Una vez asegurada, agarra los lados de la chaqueta y me besa.

—Siempre —respira, luego me suelta antes que tenga la posibilidad de responder.

_¡Siempre! Santa mierda. _

—Vamos. —Toma mi mano y me conduce afuera, subiendo unos escalones, y hacia el piso superior a una pequeña cabina que alberga un gran timón y un elevado asiento. En la proa del barco, Mac está haciendo algo con las sogas.

—¿Es aquí dónde aprendiste todos tus trucos de cuerda? —pregunto a Elijah inocentemente.

—Los clavos de amarre han venido muy bien —dice, mirándome valorativamente—. Señorita Stevens, suena curiosa. Me gusta tu curiosidad, nena. Estaré más que feliz de demostrar qué puedo hacer con una cuerda. —Me sonríe, y lo miro de vuelta sin inmutarme como si me hubiera disgustado. Su cara decae.

—Te tengo. —Sonrío.

Su boca se tuerce y estrecha sus ojos.

—Voy a tener que tratar contigo más tarde, pero justo ahora, tengo que manejar mi bote. —Se sienta en los controles, presiona un botón, y el motor ruge a la vida.

Mac viene arrimándose por el lado del barco, sonriéndome, y salta a la cubierta inferior donde comienza a desatar la soga. Quizás él sabe algunos trucos con cuerdas también. La idea surge inoportuna en mi cabeza y me sonrojo.

Mi subconsciente me mira. Mentalmente me encojo de hombros hacia ella y miro a Elijah, culpo a Cincuenta. Levanta el receptor y radio llamando a los guardacostas mientras Mac dice que estamos listos para ir.

Una vez más, estoy deslumbrada por la experiencia de Elijah. Es tan competente. ¿No hay nada que este hombre no pueda hacer? Luego recuerdo su serio intento de cortar y picar un pimiento en mi apartamento el viernes. El recuerdo me hace sonreír.

Lentamente, Elijah saca a _The Esther_ fuera de su amarradero y hacia la entrada del puerto. Detrás de nosotros una pequeña multitud se ha reunido en el muelle para ver nuestra partida. Niños pequeños están saludando, y les devuelvo el saludo.

Elijah mira sobre su hombro, luego me tira entre sus piernas y señala varios diales y aparatos en la cabina del piloto.

—Toma el timón —ordena, mandón como siempre, pero hago lo que me dijo.

—¡Sí, sí, capitán! —Río.

Colocando las manos cómodamente sobre las mías, continúa dirigiendo nuestro rumbo fuera de la marina, y en pocos minutos, estamos en mar abierto, golpeando dentro de las frías aguas azules del Estrecho de Puget. Lejos de la sombra de la pared de protección de la marina, el viento es más fuerte, y los tonos del mar ruedan debajo de nosotros.

No puedo evitar sonreír, sintiendo la emoción de Elijah, esto es tan divertido. Hacemos una gran curva hasta que nos estamos dirigiendo hacia el oeste, hacia la Península Olímpica, con el viento detrás de nosotros.

—Salimos a tiempo —dice Elijah, emocionado—. Aquí, tómala. Mantenla en este rumbo.

_¿Qué?_ Sonríe, reaccionando ante el horror en mi cara.

—Nena, es realmente fácil. Sostén el timón y mantén tu mirada en el horizonte sobre el arco. Lo vas a hacer genial, siempre lo haces. Cuando las velas suban, sentirás el arrastre. Sólo tienes que mantenerla constante. Voy a indicarte cómo —hace un movimiento de recorte a través de su garganta—, y puedes cortar los motores. Con este botón de aquí. —Señala a un botón negro de gran tamaño—. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí. —Asiento frenéticamente, sintiendo pánico. _¡Jesús, esperaba no hacer nada!_

Me besa rápidamente, luego se baja de la silla de capitán, y se mueve dando saltos a la parte delantera del barco para unirse a Mac donde inicia el despliegue de velas, cuerdas de desvinculación, y los abrestantes de operación y poleas. Trabajan muy bien juntos en equipo, gritando diversos términos náuticos entre sí, y es reconfortante ver a Cincuenta interactuando con alguien más de una manera tan despreocupada.

Tal vez Mac es amigo de Cincuenta. No parece tener muchos, en la medida que puedo decir, pero entonces, yo no tengo muchos tampoco. Bueno, no aquí en Seattle. La única amiga que tengo está de vacaciones tomando sol en St. James, en la costa oeste de Barbados.

Tengo una repentina punzada por Care. Extraño a mi compañera de habitación más de lo que pensaba que haría cuando se fue. Espero que ella cambie de opinión y vuelva a casa con su hermano Matt, en lugar de prolongar su estancia con Niklaus, el hermano de Elijah.

Elijah y Mac izan la vela mayor. Se llena y sopla cuando el viento se apodera de ella hambrientamente y el barco se tambalea de repente, comprimiéndose hacia adelante. Lo siento a través del timón. _¡Vaya!_

Se ponen a trabajar en la vela de proa, y observo fascinada a medida que vuela por el mástil. El viento la atrapa, extendiéndola tensa.

—¡Mantenla constante nena y corta los motores! —Elijah grita hacía mí sobre en el viento, indicándome que apague los motores. Sólo puedo escuchar su voz, pero asiento entusiásticamente, mirando al hombre que amo, todo despeinado, entusiasmado y apoyándose en contra de la inclinación y orientación de la embarcación.

Presiono el botón, el rugido de los motores se detiene, y _The_ _Esther_ se eleva hacia la Península Olímpica, casi rozando el agua como si estuviera volando. Quiero chillar y gritar y animar, ésta tiene que ser una de las experiencias más emocionantes de mi vida, excepto por quizás el planeador, y tal vez la Habitación Roja del Dolor.

¡Santo cielo, este barco se puede mover! Me mantengo firme, agarrando el timón, luchando contra él, y Elijah está detrás de mí una vez más, sus manos sobre las mías.

—¿Qué piensas? —grita por encima del sonido del viento y el mar.

—¡Elijah! Esto es fantástico.

Rebosa de alegría, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Espera hasta pasar el bosquecillo. —Señala con la barbilla hacia Mac, quien está desplegando el espinaquer, una vela que es de un rico color rojo oscuro. Me recuerda a las paredes del cuarto de juegos.

—Interesante color —grito.

Me da una sonrisa lobuna y un guiño. Oh, es intencionado.

Las copas del bosquecillo sobresalen, una extraña forma elíptica, poniendo a _The_ _Esther_ sobre marcha. Encontrando su dirección, acelera sobre el estrecho.

—Vela asimétrica. Para la velocidad. —Elijah responde a mi pregunta no dicha.

—Es increíble. —No puedo pensar en nada mejor que decir. Tengo la sonrisa más ridícula en mi cara mientras nos movemos rápidamente a través del agua, en dirección a la majestuosidad de las Montañas Olímpicas y la Isla de Bainbridge. Mirando hacia atrás, veo a Seattle reduciéndose detrás de nosotros, el Monte Rainier en la distancia.

No había apreciado realmente cuán hermoso y robusto es el paisaje de los alrededores de Seattle, verde, exuberante, y con árboles de hoja perenne de clima templado, y acantilados que sobresalen aquí y allá. Tiene una belleza salvaje pero serena, en esta gloriosa tarde soleada, que me quita el aliento. La quietud es impresionante en comparación con nuestra velocidad a medida que avanzamos con rapidez a través del agua.

—¿A qué velocidad vamos?

—Está haciendo 15 nudos.

—No tengo idea de lo que significa.

—Son aproximadamente 27 kilómetros por hora.

—¿Eso es todo? Se siente mucho más rápido.

Él aprieta mis manos, sonriendo.

—Te ves hermosa, Alexandria. Es bueno ver un poco de color en tus mejillas. . . y no de rubor. Te ves como lo haces en las fotos de Luka.

Me doy la vuelta y lo beso.

—Usted sabe cómo hacer que una chica pase un buen momento, Sr. Mikaelson.

—Estamos para complacer, señorita Stevens. —Saca mi cabello fuera del camino y besa la parte de atrás de mi cuello, enviando deliciosos hormigueos en mi espalda—. Me gusta verte feliz —murmura y aprieta sus brazos alrededor de mí.

Miro hacia fuera sobre la ancha agua azul, preguntándome qué podría haber hecho en el pasado para tener a la fortuna sonriéndome y entregándome a este hermoso hombre.

_Sí, eres una perra con suerte, mi subconsciente chasquea. Pero tienes trabajo que practicar en ser fría con él. No va a querer esta mierda de vainilla para siempre... vas a tener que comprometerte._ Miro mentalmente a su cara, sarcástica, insolente y descanso mi cabeza contra el pecho de Elijah. Pero en el fondo sé que mi subconsciente tiene razón, pero destierro los pensamientos. No quiero echar a perder mi día.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, estamos anclados en una cala pequeña y solitaria fuera de la isla de Bainbridge. Mac se ha ido a tierra en el inflable, por qué, no sé, pero tengo mis sospechas porque tan pronto como Mac inicia el motor fuera de borda, Elijah toma mi mano y casi me arrastra a su camarote, un hombre con una misión.

Ahora está delante de mí, exudando su embriagadora sensualidad mientras sus hábiles dedos hacen el trabajo rápido de las correas de mi chaleco salvavidas. Lo lanza a un lado y mira fijamente hacia mí, sus oscuros ojos dilatados.

Ya estoy perdida y apenas me ha tocado. Levanta la mano a mi rostro, y sus dedos se mueven por mi barbilla, la columna de mi garganta, mi esternón, abrasándome con su toque, hacía el primer botón de mi blusa azul.

—Quiero verte. —Exhala y con destreza desabrocha el botón. Inclinado, planta un suave beso en mis labios entreabiertos. Estoy jadeando y con ganas, suscitadas por la potente combinación de su cautivadora belleza, su sexualidad en bruto en los confines de esta cabina, y el suave balanceo de la embarcación. Él está de vuelta.

—Desnúdate para mí —susurra, sus ojos ardiendo.

_Oh mi…_ Estoy muy feliz de cumplir. Sin quitar mis ojos de él, poco a poco desabrocho cada botón, saboreando su ardiente mirada. ¡Oh, esto es algo embriagador! Puedo ver su deseo, es evidente en su rostro… y en otros lugares.

Dejo que mi blusa caiga al suelo y alcanzo el botón de mis jeans.

—Para —ordena—. Siéntate.

Me siento en el borde de la cama, y en un movimiento fluido está de rodillas delante de mí, deshaciendo los cordones primero de una, luego de la otra zapatilla deportiva, tirando cada una fuera, seguidas de mis calcetines. Levanta mi pie izquierdo y lo alza, planta un suave beso en la yema de mi dedo gordo, y a continuación, roza los dientes contra él.

—¡Ah! —gimo mientras siento el efecto en la ingle. Se para en un suave movimiento, extiende la mano hacía mí, y me tira para arriba, afuera de la cama.

—Continua —dice y se pone de nuevo a mirarme.

Bajo con facilidad la cremallera de mis jeans y engancho los pulgares en la cintura como en un desfile y luego deslizo los jeans de algodón por mis piernas. Una suave sonrisa juega en sus labios, pero sus ojos siguen siendo oscuros.

Y no sé si es porque me hizo el amor esta mañana, y quiero decir que realmente me hizo el amor, suavemente, dulcemente, o si fue su apasionada declaración de _"sí… lo hago"_ pero no me siento avergonzada en absoluto. Quiero ser sexy para este hombre. Se merece algo sexy, me hace sentir sexy.

Está bien, esto es nuevo para mí, pero estoy aprendiendo bajo su experta tutela. Y, entonces otra vez, mucho es nuevo para él, también. Equilibra el sube y baja entre nosotros un poco, creo.

Estoy usando mi nueva ropa interior, una tanga de encaje blanco y sujetador a juego de una marca de diseño con un precio demasiado elevado. Salgo de mis jeans y estoy allí para él en la lencería que ha pagado, pero ya no me siento barata.

Me siento de él.

Llegando atrás, desengancho el sujetador, deslizando las correas por mis brazos y colocándolo en la parte superior de la blusa. Lentamente, deslizo mis bragas, dejándolas caer a mis tobillos, y saliendo de ellas, sorprendida por mi gracia.

De pie delante de él, estoy desnuda y sin vergüenza, y sé que es porque me ama. No tengo qué ocultar. No dice nada, sólo me mira. Todo lo que veo es su deseo, su adoración incluso, y algo más, la profundidad de su necesidad, la profundidad de su amor por mí.

Se agacha, levanta el borde de su suéter de color crema, y tira de él sobre su cabeza, seguido por la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su pecho, sin apartar sus audaces ojos marrones de los míos. Sus zapatos y los calcetines siguen antes de que agarre el botón de sus jeans.

Alcanzándolo, le susurro:

—Déjame.

Sus labios se fruncen brevemente formando un _ooh_, y sonríe.

—Adelante.

Doy un paso hacia él, deslizando mis dedos sin miedo dentro de la pretina de sus jeans, y tirando por lo que se ve obligado a dar un paso más cerca de mí. Jadea involuntariamente con mi inesperada audacia, luego me sonríe. Desabrocho el botón, pero antes de bajar la cremallera dejo vagar mis dedos, trazando su erección a través del suave pantalón de algodón. Flexiona sus caderas en la palma de mi mano y cierra los ojos un instante, disfrutando de mi tacto.

—Te estás volviendo tan audaz, Alex, tan valiente —susurra y toma mi cara entre ambas manos, inclinándose para besarme profundamente.

Pongo mis manos en sus caderas, la mitad en su fría piel y la otra mitad en la baja pretina de sus pantalones.

—Tú también —murmuro contra sus labios mientras mis pulgares frotan lentos círculos sobre su piel, y él sonríe.

—Quítalos.

Muevo mis manos a la parte delantera de sus jeans y tiro hacia abajo la cremallera. Mis intrépidos dedos se mueven a través del vello púbico de su erección, y lo sujeto con fuerza.

Hace un sonido bajo en su garganta, su dulce aliento lavando sobre mí, y me besa de nuevo, amorosamente. A medida que mi mano se mueve por encima de él, en torno a él, acariciándolo, apretándolo con fuerza, pone sus brazos alrededor de mí, su mano derecha plana contra el centro de mi espalda y sus dedos propagándose.

Su mano izquierda está en mi cabello, sosteniéndome en su boca.

—Oh, te deseo tanto, nena —respira, y de repente da un paso atrás para quitarse los pantalones y calzoncillos en un rápido y ágil movimiento. Es un hermoso espectáculo, dentro o fuera de su ropa, cada centímetro de él.

_Es perfecto. Su belleza profanada sólo por sus cicatrices pienso con tristeza._ Y ellas corren profundamente en su piel.

—¿Qué pasa, Alex? —murmura y acaricia suavemente mí mejilla con sus nudillos.

—Nada. Ámame, ahora.

Él tira de mí hacia sus brazos, me besa, retorciendo las manos en mi cabello. Nuestras lenguas entrelazadas, me encamina hacia atrás a la cama y suavemente me reduce en ella, siguiéndome hacia abajo de manera que él está yaciendo a mi lado.

Dirige su nariz a lo largo de la línea de mí mandíbula mientras mis manos se mueven a su cabello.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo exquisito que es tu aroma, Alex? Es irresistible.

Sus palabras hacen lo de siempre —llamean en mi sangre, aceleran mi pulso—, y él arrastra su nariz bajando por mi garganta, a través de mis pechos, besándome reverentemente mientras lo hace.

—Eres tan hermosa —murmura, mientras toma uno de mis pezones en la boca y succiona suavemente.

Gimo mientras arqueo mi cuerpo de la cama.

—Déjame escucharte, nena.

Su mano se arrastra hasta mi cintura, y estoy en la gloria con la sensación de su tacto, piel con piel, su boca hambrienta en mis pechos y sus hábiles y largos dedos acariciándome, rozándome, apreciándome. Moviéndose sobre mis caderas, detrás de mí, y por mi pierna hasta mi rodilla, y todo este tiempo está besando y chupando mis pechos. _Oh mi… _

Agarrando mi rodilla, de repente tira de mi pierna, que se enreda sobre sus caderas, haciéndome jadear, y siento más que ver su sonrisa responder sobre mi piel. Me pasa por encima por lo que estoy a horcajadas sobre él y me entrega un paquete de papel de aluminio.

Me desplazo hacia atrás, tomándolo en mis manos, y simplemente no puedo resistirme a él en toda su gloria. Me inclino y lo beso, llevándolo a mi boca, mi lengua girando a su alrededor, y luego chupando. Se queja y flexiona la cadera por lo que está más profundo en mi boca.

_Mmm… tiene buen sabor._ Lo quiero dentro de mí. Me siento y lo miro, está sin aliento, la boca abierta, mirándome fijamente.

A toda prisa rasgo el condón y lo desenrollo sobre él. Extiende sus manos para mí. Tomo una y con la otra mano, me situó por encima de él, luego, lentamente, lo reclamo como mío.

Él gime bajo en su garganta, cerrando sus ojos.

_La sensación de él dentro de mí... estirándome... llenándome,_ me quejo suavemente, es divina. Coloca sus manos sobre mis caderas y me mueve hacia arriba, abajo, y empuja dentro de mí. _Oh..._ _esto_ _es_ _tan_ _bueno._

—Oh, nena —susurra, y de repente se sienta así que estamos cara a cara, y la sensación es extraordinaria, tan llena. Grito, agarrando sus brazos más arriba mientras toma mi cabeza en sus manos y me mira a los ojos, sus ojos marrones intensos, ardiendo de deseo.

—Oh, Alex. Lo que me haces sentir —murmura y me besa apasionadamente con ferviente ardor. Lo beso de vuelta, mareada con la deliciosa sensación de él enterrado profundamente en mí.

—Oh. Te amo —murmuro. Él se queja, como si le doliera escuchar mis palabras susurradas y se da la vuelta, me lleva con él sin romper nuestro valioso contacto, por lo que estoy yaciendo debajo de él. Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Se queda mirando hacia abajo con maravillada adoración, y estoy segura de que reflejo su expresión mientras acaricio su hermoso rostro. Muy lentamente, comienza a moverse, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hace y gimiendo suavemente.

El suave balanceo del barco y la paz y la calmada tranquilidad de la cabina se rompen solamente por nuestro aliento mezclándose mientras él se mueve lentamente dentro y fuera de mí, tan controlado y tan bueno, es celestial. Pone su brazo sobre mi cabeza, su mano en mi cabello, y acaricia mi cara con la otra mientras se inclina para besarme.

Estoy arropada por él, mientras él me ama, moviéndose lentamente dentro y fuera, disfrutando de mí. Lo toco, apegándome a los límites, sus brazos, su cabello, su espalda, su hermoso trasero y mi respiración se acelera mientras su ritmo constante me empuja más y más alto. Está besando mi boca, la barbilla, la mandíbula, y luego acariciando mi oreja. Puedo oír sus respiraciones entrecortadas con cada suave embestida de su cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar. _Oh... Esta sensación que ahora conozco tan bien... Estoy cerca... Oh... _

—Eso es, nena... renuncia a ello por mí... Por favor... Alex —murmura y sus palabras son mi perdición.

—Elijah —digo en voz alta, y él gime mientras ambos nos venimos juntos.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Alex e imagen del Saab están en mi perfil.**_


	11. Chapter 10

—Mac regresará pronto —murmura.

—Uhm. —Mis ojos se abren para encontrarse con su suave mirada de color marrón. Señor, sus ojos son de un color asombroso —especialmente aquí, en el mar— reflejando la luz rebotando en el agua a través de las pequeñas ventanillas laterales en la cabina.

—Por mucho que me gustaría estar aquí contigo toda la tarde, él necesitará una mano con el bote. —Inclinándose, Elijah me besa tiernamente—. Alex, te ves tan hermosa en este momento, toda desordenada y sexy. Hace que te quiera más.

Sonríe y se levanta de la cama. Me recuesto de lado admirando la vista.

—Tú tampoco estas mal, capitán. —Paso la lengua por mis labios con admiración y sonríe.

Lo veo moverse con gracia por la cabina mientras se viste. Realmente es divinamente hermoso, y lo que es más, me acaba de hacer el amor dulcemente de nuevo. Casi no puedo creer mi buena suerte. Casi no puedo creer que este hombre es mío. Se sienta a mi lado para ponerse sus zapatos.

—Capitán, ¿eh? —dice secamente—. Bueno, yo soy él dueño de este buque.

Ladeó mi cabeza hacia un lado.

—Eres el dueño de mi corazón, Sr. Mikaelson. —_Y mi cuerpo... y mi alma. _

Sacude su cabeza con incredulidad y se inclina para besarme.

—Estaré en la cubierta. Hay una ducha en el baño si quieres darte un baño. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una bebida? —pregunta consideradamente, y todo lo que puedo hacer es sonreírle. ¿Es éste el mismo hombre? ¿Es este el mismo Cincuenta?

—¿Qué? —dice, en respuesta a mi estúpida sonrisa.

—Tú.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Elijah?

Sus labios se tuercen con una sonrisa triste.

—Él no está muy lejos, nena —dice en voz baja, y hay un toque de melancolía en su voz que me hace lamentar al instante el hacer la pregunta. Pero la sacudo—. Lo verás muy pronto… —me sonríe—, sobre todo si no te levantas.

Estirando su mano, me golpea duro en el trasero, así que grito y me río, al mismo tiempo.

—Me tenías preocupada.

—¿Yo, ahora? —La frente de Elijah se arruga—. Emites algunas señales mezcladas, Alexandria. ¿Cómo se supone que un hombre mantenga el ritmo? —Se inclina y me besa de nuevo—. Hasta más tarde, nena —añade, y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, se levanta y me deja con mis pensamientos dispersos.

* * *

Cuando subo a cubierta, Mac está a bordo de vuelta, pero desaparece en la cubierta superior en cuanto abro las puertas del salón. Elijah está en su BlackBerry. _¿Hablando con quién?_ me pregunto. Deambula hacia mí, y me acerca a él, besando mi cabello.

—Excelentes noticias... bien. Sí... ¿En serio? ¿La escalera de emergencia?... Ya veo... Sí, esta noche.

Presiona el botón para finalizar, y el sonido de los motores encendiéndose me asusta. Mac debe estar en la cabina de arriba.

—Es hora de regresar —dice Elijah, besándome una vez más mientras me ata mi chaleco salvavidas.

* * *

El sol está bajo en el cielo detrás de nosotros mientras nos dirigimos de vuelta al puerto deportivo, y pienso en una tarde maravillosa. Bajo el cuidado y paciente instrucción de Elijah, he izado una vela mayor, una vela de proa, y una vela globo y aprendí a atar un nudo de rizo, un ballestrinque, y un margarita. Sus labios estaban temblando durante la lección.

—Puede que algún día te ate —murmuro malhumora.

Su boca se tuerce con humor.

—Tendrás que atraparme primero, señorita Stevens.

Sus palabras traen a mi mente lo que me persigue alrededor del apartamento, la emoción, y luego el horrible resultado. Frunzo el ceño y me estremezco. Después de eso, lo dejé.

¿Lo dejaría de nuevo ahora que ha admitido que me ama? Levanto la mirada hacia sus ojos marrones claros. ¿Podría alguna vez dejarlo de nuevo, sin importar lo que me hizo? ¿Podría traicionarlo de esa manera? No, no creo que pueda.

Me ha dado el más exhaustivo recorrido en este hermoso barco, explicando todos los diseños innovadores y técnicas, y los materiales de alta calidad utilizados para construirlo. Recuerdo la entrevista, cuando lo conocí. Me percaté entonces de su pasión por los barcos. Pensé que su amor era sólo por los cargueros que van al mar y que su compañía construye, no también por un catamarán súper-sexy, y elegante.

Y, por supuesto, me ha hecho el amor de forma dulce, sin prisas. Sacudo mi cabeza, recordando mi cuerpo arqueado y con ganas bajo sus expertas manos. Él es un amante excepcional, estoy segura, aunque, por supuesto, no tengo comparación. Sin embargo, Care habría delirado más si siempre fuera así, no es como si ella escatimara en detalles.

Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo será esto suficiente para él? Simplemente no lo sé, y el pensamiento es inquietante.

Ahora se sienta, y me quedo en el seguro círculo de sus brazos durante horas, al parecer, en un silencio cómodo, y sociable mientras _The Esther_ se desliza cada vez más cerca de Seattle. Tengo el volante, Elijah asesorándome acerca de los ajustes cada cierto tiempo.

—Hay poesía tan antigua como el mundo en navegar —murmura en mi oído.

—Eso suena como una cita.

Siento su sonrisa.

—Lo es. Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

—Oh... me encanta _El Principito. _

—A mí también.

* * *

Es temprano por la tarde, cuando Elijah, con sus manos todavía en las mías, nos conduce a la marina. Hay luces parpadeando desde los barcos, reflejándose en el agua oscura, pero todavía hay luz, una cálida y brillante tarde, una propuesta para lo que es seguro que será una puesta de sol espectacular.

Una multitud se reúne en el muelle mientras Elijah da vuelta al barco en un espacio relativamente pequeño. Lo hace con facilidad y en reversa suavemente en el mismo muelle que dejamos antes. Mac salta en el muelle y amarra _El Esther_ de forma segura a un amarradero.

—De vuelta otra vez —murmura Elijah.

—Gracias —murmuro con timidez—. Esta fue una tarde perfecta.

Elijah sonríe.

—También lo creo. Tal vez podamos inscribirte en la escuela de navegación, así podemos salir por unos días, sólo nosotros dos.

—Me encantaría eso. Podemos bautizar el dormitorio una y otra vez.

Se inclina y me besa bajo la oreja.

—Mmm... lo espero con ansias, Alexandria—susurra, haciendo que cada folículo capilar en mi cuerpo se levante.

_¿Cómo hace eso? _

—Ven, el apartamento está limpio. Podemos regresar.

—¿Qué pasa con nuestras cosas en el hotel?

—Taylor ya las ha recogido.

_¡Oh! ¿Cuándo? _

—Hoy más temprano, después de que hizo un barrido en El Grace con su equipo —responde Elijah a mi pregunta no formulada.

—¿Ese pobre hombre duerme en algún momento?

—Sí duerme. —Elijah arquea una ceja hacia mí, perplejo—. Sólo está haciendo su trabajo, Alexandria, en el cual es muy bueno. Jason es un verdadero hallazgo.

—¿Jason?

—Jason Taylor.

Recuerdo cuando pensaba que Taylor era su nombre de pila. Jason. Le queda bien, sólido, confiable. Por alguna razón eso me hace sonreír.

—Te gusta Taylor —dice Elijah, mirándome con especulación.

—Supongo que sí. —Su pregunta me hace descarrilar. Frunce el ceño—. No me siento atraída por él, si es por eso que estás frunciendo el ceño. Detente.

Elijah esta casi haciendo pucheros, malhumorado.

_Por Dios, él es tan niño a veces. _

—Creo que Taylor cuida de ti muy bien. Es por eso que me gusta. Parece amable, confiable y leal. Él tiene un atractivo como de tío para mí.

—¿Cómo de tío?

—Sí.

—Está bien, como de tío. —Elijah está poniendo a prueba la palabra y el significado. Me río.

—Oh, Elijah, madura, por amor de Dios.

Su boca cae abierta, sorprendido por mi arrebato, pero luego frunce el ceño, como si estuviera considerando mi declaración.

—Lo estoy intentando —dice finalmente.

—Lo haces. Mucho —respondo en voz baja, pero luego pongo los ojos en blanco hacia él.

—Qué recuerdos evocas al poner tus ojos en blanco hacia mí, Alexandria —dice sonriendo.

Le sonrío.

—Bueno, si te portas bien, tal vez podamos revivir algunos de esos recuerdos.

Su boca se tuerce con humor.

—¿Si me porto bien? —Levanta sus cejas—. De verdad, señorita Stevens, ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero revivirlos?

—Probablemente, la forma en que tus ojos se encendieron como si fuera Navidad cuando dije eso.

—Ya me conoces tan bien —dice secamente.

—Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

Sonríe suavemente.

—Y yo a ti, Alexandria.

* * *

—Gracias, Mac —Elijah le da la mano a McConnell y da un paso hacia el muelle.

—Siempre es un placer, Sr. Mikaelson, y adiós. Alex, un placer conocerte.

Sacudo su mano con timidez. Él debe saber lo que Elijah y yo estábamos haciendo en el barco, mientras bajaba a tierra.

—Buen día, Mac, y gracias.

Me sonríe y me guiña un ojo, haciéndome sonrojar. Elijah toma mi mano y caminamos por el muelle hacia el paseo marítimo.

—¿De dónde es Mac? —le pregunto, curiosa por su acento.

—Irlanda... Irlanda del Norte. —Elijah se corrige.

—¿Es tu amigo?

—¿Mac? Él trabaja para mí. Ayudó a construir _El Esther._

—¿Tienes muchos amigos?

Frunce el ceño.

—En realidad no. Al hacer lo que hago... no cultivo amistades. Sólo hay… —Se detiene, su ceño fruncido profundizándose, y sé que iba a mencionar a la señora Robinson—. ¿Hambrienta? —pregunta, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Asiento con la cabeza. En realidad, me muero de hambre.

—Comeremos donde dejé el automóvil. Ven.

* * *

Junto a SP está un pequeño restaurante italiano llamado Bee's. Esto me recuerda al lugar en Portland, unas pocas mesas y cabinas, la decoración muy fresca y moderna con una gran fotografía a blanco y negro de una fiesta de cambio de siglo que actúa como un mural.

Elijah y yo estamos sentados en una cabina, estudiando detenidamente el menú y tomando un delicioso y ligero Frascati. Cuando levanto la vista del menú, después de haber hecho mi elección, Elijah está mirándome especulativamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Te ves hermosa, Alexandria. El exterior armoniza contigo.

Me sonrojo.

—Mi piel se siente un poco irritada por el viento a decir verdad. Pero tuve una hermosa tarde. Una tarde perfecta. Gracias.

Sonríe, sus ojos se vuelven cálidos.

—El placer es mío —murmura.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —Decido ir en una misión de investigación.

—Cualquier cosa, Alexandria. Ya lo sabes. —Ladea su cabeza hacia un lado, luciendo delicioso.

—No pareces tener muchos amigos. ¿Por qué es eso?

Se encoge de hombros y frunce el ceño.

—Te lo dije, realmente no tengo tiempo. Tengo socios de negocios, aunque eso es muy diferente a amistades, supongo. Tengo a mi familia y eso es todo. Además de Luna.

Ignoro la mención de la perra duende.

—¿Sin amigos varones de tu misma edad con los que puedas salir y desahogarte?

—Ya sabes cómo me gusta desahogarme, Alexandria. —La boca de Elijah se tuerce—. Y he estado trabajando, construyendo el negocio. —Se ve desconcertado—. Eso es todo lo que hago, excepto navegar y volar de vez en cuando.

—¿Ni siquiera en la universidad?

—En realidad no.

—¿Sólo Luna, entonces?

Asiente con la cabeza, con expresión cautelosa.

—Debes estar solo.

Sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer? —pregunta, cambiando de tema otra vez.

—Comeré risotto.

—Buena elección. —Elijah llama al camarero, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Después de que hiciéramos nuestro pedido, me moví incómodamente en mi asiento, mirando fijamente mis dedos enlazados. Si él está de buen humor, tengo que aprovechar la ocasión.

Necesito hablar con él sobre sus expectativas, sobre sus uhm… necesidades.

—Alexandria, ¿qué está mal? Dime.

Observo su rostro preocupado.

—Dime —dice con más fuerza, y su preocupación cambia, ¿a qué? ¿Miedo? ¿Ira?

Respiro profundamente.

—Simplemente estoy angustiada de que esto no sea suficiente para ti. Ya sabes, que no puedas desahogarte.

Su mandíbula se tensa y sus ojos se endurecen.

—¿Te he dado algún indicio de que esto no es suficiente?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo crees?

—Sé lo que te gusta. Qué… uhm… necesitas —tartamudeo.

Cierra sus ojos y se frota la frente con sus largos dedos.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Su voz es ominosamente suave como si estuviera enfadado, y mi corazón da un vuelco.

—No me malinterpretes… has estado magnifico y sé que han pasado tan sólo unos días, pero espero no estar obligándote a ser alguien que no eres.

—Sigo siendo yo, Alexandria… con todas mis monstruosos-jodidos cincuenta tonos. Sí, tengo que luchar con el impulso y luchar contra las ganas de controlar... pero esa es mi naturaleza, como siempre he tratado de hacer con mi vida. Sí, espero que te comportes de una manera determinada, y cuando no lo haces es un desafío sorprendente, y muy refrescante. Aún hacemos lo que me gusta hacer. Me permitiste zurrarte después de tu ultrajante oferta ayer. —Sonríe tiernamente ante el recuerdo—. Me gusta castigarte. No creo que el impulso desparezca alguna vez… pero lo estoy intentando, y no es tan duro como pensé que sería.

Me retuerzo y palidezco, mientras recuerdo nuestro ilícito escarceo en el dormitorio de su infancia.

—No me importó —susurro, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Lo sé. —Sus labios se curvan con una sonrisa renuente—. A mí tampoco. Pero déjame decirte, Alexandria, esto es nuevo para mí y estos últimos días han sido los mejores de mi vida. No quiero cambiar nada.

_¡Oh! _

—También, han sido los mejores de mi vida, sin excepción —murmuro y su sonrisa se ensancha. Mi Diosa interior cabecea frenéticamente de acuerdo… y me da un codazo con fuerza. Muy bien, de acuerdo.

—¿Así que quieres tomarme en tu sala de juegos?

Traga y palidece, todo el rastro de humor ha desparecido.

—No, no lo haré.

—¿Por qué no? —susurro. Esta no es la respuesta que esperaba.

Y sí, ahí está, esa pequeña pizca de decepción. Mi Diosa interior se muestra descontenta y pone mala cara, cruzando sus brazos como un niño pequeño enfadado.

—La última vez que estuvimos allí me dejaste —dice tranquilamente—. Me alejaré de cualquier cosa que pueda hacer que me dejes de nuevo. Quedé destrozado cuando te fuiste. Te lo expliqué. No quiero volver a sentirme nunca más así de nuevo. Te he dicho lo que siento por ti. —Sus ojos marrones están muy abiertos y su mirada es profundamente sincera.

—Pero, no me parece justo. No puede ser muy cómodo para ti… estar constantemente preocupado por cómo me siento. Has hecho todos estos cambios por mí, y yo… creo que debería corresponder de alguna manera. No sé, quizás... experimentar… algún juego de rol —tartamudeo, y mi cara está enrojecida como las paredes de la sala de juegos.

¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar sobre esto? He practicado todo tipo de sexo pervertido sin sentido con este hombre, cosas de las que incluso no había oído hablar hace unas semanas, cosas que nunca hubiera creído posibles, sin embargo es muy difícil estar hablando con él sobre todo esto.

—Alex, has correspondido de más, lo sabes. Por favor, no te sientas así.

Elijah parece estar en trance, silencioso. Sus ojos ahora están más abiertos, alarmados, y eso es desgarrador.

—Pequeña ha sido sólo un fin de semana —continúa él—. Démonos algún tiempo. Pensé mucho sobre nosotros cuando me dejaste la semana pasada. Necesitamos tiempo. Necesitas confiar en mí y yo en ti. Tal vez con el tiempo podemos disfrutar, pero me gusta cómo estás ahora. Me gusta verte feliz, relajada y tranquila, sabiendo que tengo algo que ver con ello. Yo nunca he… —Se detiene y pasa su mano a través de su cabello—. Tenemos que caminar antes de que podamos correr.

De repente sonríe satisfecho.

—¿Qué te parece divertido?

—Salvatore. Él dice esto todo el tiempo. Nunca pensé que lo citaría.

—Un Salvatorismo.

Elijah ríe.

—Exactamente.

El camarero llega con nuestras entradas y bruschettas, y nuestra conversación cambia de rumbo relajando a Elijah.

Pero cuando ponen los platos inverosímilmente grandes ante nosotros, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo he visto a Elijah hoy… relajado, feliz y tranquilo. Por lo menos él está riéndose ahora, a gusto de nuevo.

Respiro y suspiro interiormente aliviada cuando empieza a preguntarme por los lugares donde he estado. Es un diálogo corto, breve, ya que nunca he estado en ningún sitio excepto en el continente de Estados Unidos. En cambio Elijah, ha viajado por todo el mundo. Y nos dejamos caer en una conversación más fácil, más feliz, hablando de todos los lugares que ha visitado.

* * *

Después de nuestro sabrosa y copiosa comida, Elijah conduce de regreso a la Escala, la suave y dulce voz de Eva Cassidy cantando sobre los altavoces. Me permite un interludio pacífico para pensar. He tenido un día alucinante. La Dra. Branson, nuestra ducha, la llegada de Elijah, hacer el amor en el hotel y en el barco, comprar el automóvil. Incluso el propio Elijah ha estado muy diferente. Es como si se estuviera permitiendo dejarse llevar o redescubriendo algo… no sé.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que él podría ser tan dulce? ¿Lo hacía?

Cuando le echo vistazo, también parece perdido en sus pensamientos. Me viene a la cabeza entonces que él nunca tuvo una adolescencia, una normal de todas formas. Y agito mi cabeza.

Mi mente deriva de vuelta al baile y a mí bailando con el Dr. Salvatore y el miedo de Elijah de que Salvatore me hubiera contado todo sobre él. Elijah todavía está escondiéndome algo. ¿Cómo vamos a poder seguir si se siente de esa manera?

Piensa que podría dejarlo si lo conociera. Cree que podría dejarlo si fuera él mismo. _¡Oh, este hombre es tan complicado! _

Cuando nos acercamos a su casa, él empieza a radiar tensión hasta que es palpable. A medida que conducimos, examina las aceras y esquinas de los callejones, con sus ojos en todas partes al mismo tiempo, y sé que está buscando a Elena. Empiezo a mirar, también. Cada joven morena es una sospechosa, pero no la vemos.

Cuando entra en el garaje, su boca se contrae en una tensa línea sombría. Me pregunto por qué hemos regresado aquí si va a estar tan cauto y tenso. Sawyer está en el garaje, patrullando. El Audi profanado ha desaparecido. Se acerca para abrir mi puerta mientras Elijah sale al otro lado de la camioneta.

—Hola, Sawyer —murmuro un saludo.

—Srta. Stevens. —Asiente—. Sr. Mikaelson.

—¿Ninguna señal? —pregunta Elijah.

—No, señor.

Elijah asiente, agarra mi mano y se dirige al ascensor. Sé que su cerebro está haciendo un trabajo extra… está distraído. Una vez estamos dentro se vuelve hacía mí.

—No puedes salir de aquí sola. ¿Entiendes? —chasquea.

—De acuerdo. _—¡Caray… mantén la calma!_ Excepto que su actitud me hace sonreír. Quiero abrazar a este hombre… ahora, todo dominante y enamorado de mí, lo sé. Me maravillo que lo hubiera encontrado tan amenazador sólo una semana antes, cuando me hablaba de esta manera. Pero ahora, lo entiendo mucho mejor. Ese es su mecanismo de supervivencia. Está estresado sobre Elena, porque me ama, y quiere protegerme.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —murmura, con un toque de diversión en su expresión.

—Tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Srta. Stevens? ¿Por qué soy gracioso? —Pone mala cara. Cuando Elijah pone mala cara es… caliente.

—No pongas mala cara.

—¿Por qué? —Él tiene una expresión más divertida.

—Porque tiene el mismo efecto sobre mí que cuando yo hago esto. —Me muerdo mi labio deliberadamente.

Él levanta sus cejas, sorprendido y complacido al mismo tiempo.

—¿En serio? —Pone mala cara de nuevo y se inclina hacia abajo para darme un rápido beso casto.

Levanto mis labios para encontrar los suyos, y en el nanosegundo que nuestros labios se tocan, cambia la naturaleza del beso… propagando el fuego por mis venas desde este punto de contacto íntimo, conduciéndome a él.

De repente, mis dedos están retorciendo su cabello mientas él me agarra y me empuja contra la pared del ascensor, con sus manos enmarcando mi cara, manteniendo sus labios mientras nuestras lenguas se retuercen una contra la otra. Y no sé si es estar en el ascensor lo que hace todo mucho más real, pero siento su necesidad, su ansiedad, y su pasión.

_¡Santa mierda!_ Lo quiero, aquí, ahora.

El ascensor hace un sonido metálico al detenerse, y las puertas se deslizan abriéndose, y Elijah arrastra su cara de la mía, sus caderas todavía me fijan a la pared, con su erección clavándose en mí.

—¡Guau! —murmura jadeante.

—¡Guau! —lo imito, mientras me esfuerzo por llevar aire a mis pulmones.

Me mira fijamente, con ojos ardientes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Alex? —Y traza mi labio inferior con su pulgar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Taylor camina hacia atrás por lo que queda fuera de mi campo visual. Alcanzo y beso a Elijah en la esquina de su boca bellamente esculpida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Elijah?

Da un paso atrás y toma mi mano, con sus ojos más oscuros ahora, y encapotados.

—Ven —me dice.

Taylor todavía está en el vestíbulo, mientras espera discretamente por nosotros.

—Buenas tarde, Taylor —le dice Elijah cordialmente.

—Sr. Mikaelson, Srta. Stevens.

—Yo era la Sra. Taylor ayer. —Sonrío a Taylor que se ruboriza.

—Eso suena muy bien, Srta. Stevens —dice Taylor sarcásticamente.

—Pienso lo mismo.

Elijah aprieta más mi mano, mientras frunce el ceño.

—Si ustedes dos realmente han terminado, me gustaría una sesión informativa.

—Mira con rabia a Taylor que ahora parece incómodo y me encojo interiormente.

Me he pasado de la raya.

—Lo siento —le digo insonoramente a Taylor que se encoge de hombros y sonríe amablemente antes de que me vuelva para seguir a Elijah.

—En seguida estaré contigo. Sólo quiero hablar un momento con la Srta. Stevens —le dice Elijah a Taylor, y sé que me metí en un problema.

Elijah me lleva a su dormitorio y cierra la puerta.

—No coquetees con el personal, Alexandria —me riñe.

Abro la boca para defenderme… después la cierro de nuevo, entonces la abro.

—No estaba coqueteando. Estaba siendo amigable, hay una gran diferencia.

—No seas amistosa con el personal o coquetees con ellos. No me gusta.

_¡Ah! Adiós, al tolerante Elijah. _

—Lo siento —murmuro y miro hacia abajo a mis dedos. Él no me ha hecho sentirme como una niña durante todo el día. Alcanzando mi barbilla ahueca su mano y levanta mi cabeza, para encontrarme con su mirada.

—Ya sabes cuán celoso soy —susurra.

—No tienes ninguna razón para tener celos, Elijah. Me tienes en cuerpo y alma.

Parpadea como si procesar este hecho le fuera muy difícil. Se inclina hacia abajo y me besa rápidamente, pero no con la pasión que experimentamos un momento antes en el ascensor.

—No tardaré mucho. Estás en tu casa —dice malhumoradamente y se gira, dejándome sola en su dormitorio, desconcertada y confundida.

_¿Por qué de todo el mundo tendría que tener celos de Taylor?_ Agito mi cabeza con escepticismo.

Mirando el despertador, me doy cuenta que simplemente son un poco más de las ocho. Y decido preparar mi ropa para trabajar mañana. Me dirijo a mi cuarto y abro el armario. Está vacío. Toda la ropa ha desaparecido. _¡Oh no!_ Elijah me tomó la palabra y se ha deshecho de mi ropa. _¡Mierda!_

Mi subconsciente me mira enfadada. _Bueno, eso pasa por tener la boca tan grande._

¿Por qué me tomó la palabra? El consejo de mi madre vuelve a rondarme, _"Los hombres son tan literales, querida"._ Pongo mala cara, mientras miro fijamente el espacio vacío. Había un poco de ropa bonita, también, como el vestido color plateado que llevé al baile.

Vago desconsoladamente por la habitación. _Espera un momento… ¿qué está pasando?_ El iPad ha desaparecido. ¿Dónde está mi Mac? ¡Oh no! Mi primer pensamiento poco caritativo es que esa Elena puede haberlos robado.

Regreso al piso inferior y vuelvo a la habitación de Elijah. En la mesita junto a la cama están mi Mac, mi iPad, y mi maletín. Está todo aquí.

Abro la puerta del armario de golpe. Mi ropa está toda aquí… toda, compartiendo el espacio con la ropa de Elijah. ¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Por qué nunca me advierte antes de hacer cosas así?

Me giro, y está de pie en la puerta.

—Oh, ellos hicieron el traslado —murmura, distraídamente.

—¿Qué está mal? —pregunto. Su cara está seria.

—Taylor piensa que Elena ha entrado por la escalera de emergencia. Debía de tener una llave. Todas las cerraduras se han cambiado ahora. El equipo de Taylor ha hecho un barrido en cada cuarto del apartamento. Ella no está aquí. —Se detiene y pasa una mano a través de su cabello—. Me gustaría saber dónde estuvo ella. Está evadiendo todos nuestros esfuerzos por encontrarla cuando necesita ayuda.

Él frunce el entrecejo, y mi anterior resentimiento desaparece. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de él. Acurrucándome en su abrazo, besa mi cabello.

—¿Qué harás cuando la encuentres? —pregunto.

—El Dr. Salvatore tiene un lugar.

—¿Qué pasa con su esposo?

—Él se ha lavado las manos con respecto a ella. —El tono de Elijah es amargo—. Su familia está en Connecticut. Creo que ella está en gran medida por su cuenta allí afuera.

—Eso es triste.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con que todas tus cosas estén aquí? Quiero que compartamos mi habitación —murmura.

_Vaya, un rápido cambio de dirección. _

—Sí.

—Te quiero durmiendo conmigo. No tengo pesadillas cuando estás conmigo.

—¿Tienes pesadillas?

—Sí.

Aprieto mi agarre a su alrededor. Santo cielo. Más equipaje. Mi corazón se contrae por este hombre.

—Sólo estaba preparando mi ropa para el trabajo mañana —murmuro.

—¡Trabajo! —Elijah exclama como si fuera una mala palabra, y me libera, mirándome fijamente.

—Sí, trabajo —respondo, confundida por su reacción.

Me mira con completa incomprensión.

—Pero Elena, ella está ahí fuera. —Hace una pausa—. No quiero que vayas a trabajar.

_¿Qué? _

—Eso es ridículo, Elijah. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—No, no tienes que hacerlo.

—Tengo un nuevo trabajo, que me gusta. Por supuesto que tengo que ir a trabajar.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—No, no tienes que hacerlo —repite enérgicamente.

—¿Crees que voy a quedarme aquí haciendo girar mis pulgares mientras estás fuera siendo el amo del universo?

—Francamente... sí.

_Oh, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta... dame fuerzas._

—Elijah, tengo que ir a trabajar.

—No, no tienes que hacerlo.

—Sí. Tengo que hacerlo —lo digo lentamente, como si fuera un niño.

Me frunce el ceño.

—No es seguro.

—Elijah... tengo que trabajar para ganarme la vida, y voy a estar bien.

—No, no necesitas trabajar para vivir, y, ¿cómo sabes que vas a estar bien? —Casi está gritando.

¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Me va a mantener? Oh, esto es más que ridículo, lo he conocido por cuanto, ¿cinco semanas?

Él está enojado ahora, sus ojos marrones tempestuosos y relampagueando, pero me importa una mierda.

—Por el amor de Dios, Elijah, Elena estaba de pie al final de tu cama, y no me hizo daño, y sí, tengo que trabajar. No quiero estar en deuda contigo. Tengo que pagar mis préstamos estudiantiles.

Su boca se presiona en una línea sombría, mientras pongo mis manos en mis caderas. No voy a ceder en esto. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

—No quiero que vayas a trabajar.

—No depende de ti, Elijah. Esta no es tu decisión.

Pasa su mano por su cabello mientras me mira fijamente. Segundos, minutos pasan, mientras nos miramos el uno al otro.

—Sawyer irá contigo.

—Elijah, eso no es necesario. Estás siendo irracional.

—¿Irracional? —gruñe—. O él va contigo, o seré realmente irracional y te mantendré aquí.

_Él no lo haría, ¿verdad?_

—¿Cómo, exactamente?

—Oh, encontraría una manera, Alexandria. No me presiones.

—¡Está bien! —concedo, levantando las dos manos, aplacándolo. _Santa Jodida, Cincuenta está de regreso con una venganza. _

Nos quedamos de pie, frunciendo el ceño el uno al otro.

—Está bien, Sawyer puede venir conmigo, si te hace sentir mejor —concedo rodando mis ojos. Elijah entrecierra los suyos y da un paso amenazador hacia mí. De inmediato doy un paso atrás. Se detiene y toma un respiro profundo, cierra sus ojos, y pasa ambas manos por su cabello. Oh, no. Cincuenta está bien y verdaderamente furioso.

—¿Quieres que te de un recorrido?

_¿Un recorrido? ¿Estás bromeando? _

—Está bien —murmuro con cautela. Otro cambio de rumbo, el Sr. Voluble está de vuelta en la ciudad. Extiende su mano y cuando la tomo, aprieta la mía suavemente.

—No pretendía asustarte.

—No lo hiciste. Sólo me estaba preparando para correr —le digo en broma.

—¿Correr? —Los ojos de Elijah se amplían.

—¡Estoy bromeando! _—¡Oh, por Dios!_

Me conduce fuera del armario, y me tomo un momento para calmarme. La adrenalina sigue fluyendo a través de mi cuerpo. Una pelea con Cincuenta no es para tomarse a la ligera.

Me da un recorrido por el apartamento, mostrándome las distintas habitaciones. Junto con la sala de juegos y tres dormitorios auxiliares arriba, estoy intrigada al averiguar que Taylor y la Sra. Jones tienen un ala para ellos mismos, una cocina, una amplia sala de estar y un dormitorio cada uno. La señora Jones aún no ha regresado de visitar a su hermana que vive en Portland.

En la planta baja, la habitación que me llama la atención está frente a su estudio, una sala de televisión con una pantalla de plasma demasiado grande y consolas de juegos variados. Es acogedora.

—¿Así que tienes un Xbox? —Sonrío.

—Sí, pero soy muy malo con él. Niklaus siempre me gana. Fue divertido, cuando pensaste que quería decir que esta habitación era mi cuarto de juegos —dice sonriendo hacia mí, su enojo olvidado. Gracias a Dios que ha recuperado su buen humor.

—Me alegro de que me encuentres divertida, Sr. Mikaelson —respondo con arrogancia.

—Esa eres tú, señorita Stevens, cuando no estás siendo desesperante, por supuesto.

—Normalmente soy exasperante cuando estás siendo irrazonable.

—¿Yo? ¿Irrazonable?

—Sí, señor Mikaelson. Irrazonable podría ser tu segundo nombre.

—No tengo un segundo nombre.

—Irrazonable se adaptaría entonces.

—Creo que es una cuestión de opinión, señorita Stevens.

—Yo estaría interesada en la opinión profesional del Dr. Salvatore.

Elijah sonríe.

—Pensé que Trevelyan era tu segundo nombre.

—No. Apellido.

—Pero no lo usas.

—Es demasiado largo. Ven —ordena. Lo sigo fuera de la sala de televisión a través de la gran sala al pasillo principal más allá del lavadero y una impresionante bodega de vino y dentro de la gran y bien equipada oficina de Taylor. Taylor se pone de pie cuando entramos. Hay espacio aquí para una mesa de reunión para seis personas. Sobre un escritorio está un conjunto de monitores. No tenía idea de que el apartamento tenía circuito cerrado de televisión. Al parecer, para supervisar el balcón, escalera, ascensor de servicio, y el vestíbulo.

—Hola, Taylor. Sólo le estoy dando un recorrido a Alexandria.

Taylor asiente con la cabeza, pero no sonríe. ¿Me pregunto si también ha sido regañado, y por qué está trabajando todavía? Cuando le sonrío, él asiente con la cabeza educadamente. Elijah toma mi mano una vez más y me guía hacia la biblioteca.

—Y, por supuesto, ya has estado aquí. —Elijah abre la puerta. Espío el tapete verde de la mesa de billar.

—¿Jugamos? —pregunto. Elijah sonríe, sorprendido.

—Está bien. ¿Has jugado antes?

—Un par de veces. —Miento, y él entrecierra sus, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Eres una mentirosa sin esperanza, Alexandria. O nunca has jugado antes o…

Me paso la lengua por mis labios.

—¿Asustado de un poco de competencia?

—¿Asustado de una niña como tú? —se burla Elijah de buen humor.

—Una apuesta, Sr. Mikaelson.

—¿Estás tan confiada, señorita Stevens? —Él sonríe, divertido e incrédulo a la vez—. ¿Qué te gustaría apostar?

—Si gano, me llevarás de nuevo a la sala de juegos.

Él me mira como si no pudiera comprender bien lo que he dicho.

—¿Y si yo gano? —pregunta después de varios latidos traumatizados.

—Entonces es tu elección.

Su boca se tuerce al contemplar su respuesta.

—Está bien, trato. —Él sonríe—. ¿Quieres jugar al billar, snooker, carambola?

—Billar, por favor. No conozco los demás.

De un armario debajo de una de las estanterías, Elijah saca un estuche de cuero de gran tamaño. Adentro las bolas de billar están anidadas en terciopelo. Rápida y eficientemente, organiza las bolas en el tapete. No creo haber jugado billar alguna vez antes en una mesa grande. Elijah me da una señal con el taco y una tiza.

—¿Te gustaría romper? —Finge cortesía. Está disfrutando de sí mismo, cree que va a ganar.

—Está bien. —Unto tiza al final de mi taco, y soplo el exceso de tiza, mirando a Elijah a través de mis pestañas. Sus ojos se oscurecen mientras lo hago.

Alineo la bola blanca y con un movimiento limpio y rápido, golpeo la bola en el centro del triangulo con tal fuerza que hace girar una bola de rayas y se sumerge en el agujero superior derecho. He dispersado el resto de las bolas.

—Elijo rayas —le digo inocentemente, sonriendo tímidamente a Elijah. Su boca se tuerce con diversión.

—Adelante —dice amablemente.

Procedo a meter las tres bolas siguientes en una rápida sucesión. En el interior, estoy bailando. En este momento, estoy muy agradecida con Luka por enseñarme a o billar de jugar al billar y jugarlo bien. Elijah me mira impasible, sin revelar nada, pero su diversión parece disminuir. Evito la franja verde por un pelo.

—Sabes, Alexandria, puedo estar aquí y verte inclinándote y extendiéndote a través de esta mesa de billar durante todo el día —dice con admiración.

Me sonrojo. Gracias a Dios estoy usando jeans. Sonríe. Está tratando de apartarme de mi juego, el bastardo. Se saca su suéter crema sobre su cabeza, lo tira en la parte posterior de una silla, y me sonríe, mientras deambula para hacer su primer tiro.

Se inclina sobre la mesa. Mi boca se seca. _Oh,_ _ya_ _veo_ _lo_ _que_ _quiere_ _decir._ Elijah en jeans ajustados y camiseta blanca, inclinándose, de esa manera... es algo digno de contemplar. Realmente pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Mete cuatro bolas rápidamente, a continuación, falla al meter la blanca.

—Un error muy elemental, Sr. Mikaelson —bromeo.

Sonríe.

—Ah, señorita Stevens, soy sólo un tonto mortal. Tu turno, creo. —Agita su mano hacia la mesa.

—No estás tratando de perder, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no. Por lo que tengo en mente como premio, quiero ganar, Alexandria. —Se encoge de hombros con indiferencia—. Pero entonces, siempre quiero ganar.

Entrecierro mis ojos hacia él. En ese justo momento... Estoy muy contenta de estar usando mi blusa azul, que es agradablemente de corte bajo. Acecho alrededor de la mesa, inclinándome bajo en cada oportunidad disponible, dándole a Elijah un vistazo de mi trasero y mí escote cada vez que puedo. Dos pueden jugar ese juego.

Le echo un vistazo.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —susurra, sus ojos oscuros.

Inclino mi cabeza coquetamente hacia un lado, suavemente acariciando mi taco, moviendo mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente.

—Oh. Sólo estoy decidiendo dónde hacer mi siguiente tiro —murmuro distraídamente.

Inclinándome del todo, golpeó la de color naranja con franja hacia una mejor posición. Luego me paro directamente frente a Elijah y tomo el resto de debajo de la mesa. Alineo el siguiente tiro, inclinándome justo sobre la mesa. Escucho la aguda inhalación de Elijah, y, por supuesto, fallo. _Mierda_.

Él viene a pararse detrás de mí mientras yo aún estoy inclinada sobre la mesa y coloca su mano en mi trasero. _Mmm..._

—¿Estás moviendo esto alrededor para burlarte de mí, señorita Stevens? —Y me golpea, con fuerza.

_Jadeo._

—Sí —murmuro, porque es verdad.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, nena.

Froto mi trasero mientras se pasea hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, se inclina, y hace su tiro. Por Dios, podría mirarlo todo el día. Golpea la bola roja, y se mete en el agujero lateral izquierdo. Él apunta a la amarilla, hacia la parte superior derecha, y justo falla. Sonrío.

—Sala Roja aquí vamos —me burlo de él.

Simplemente levanta una ceja y me indica que continúe. Trabajo rápidamente con la de la franja verde y por un golpe de suerte, logro tirar abajo la de la banda naranja final.

—Nombra tu agujero —murmura Elijah, y es como si estuviera hablando de otra cosa, algo oscuro y grosero.

—Arriba a la izquierda. —Tomo objetivo sobre la negra, la golpeó, pero fallo. La eludo ampliamente. _Maldita_ _sea_.

Elijah sonríe con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se inclina sobre la mesa y se encarga de sus dos bolas restantes. Estoy casi jadeando, mirándolo, su cuerpo flexible se extiende sobre la mesa. Se pone de pie y atiza su taco, sus ojos ardiendo dentro de mí.

—Si yo gano...

_Oh, ¿sí? _

—Te voy a dar unas palmadas en el trasero, luego te follaré sobre la mesa de billar.

_Mierda. Todos los músculos al sur de mi ombligo se aprietan duro. _

—Arriba a la derecha —murmura, señalando a la negra, y se inclina para hacer el tiro.


	12. Chapter 11

Con fácil gracia, Elijah golpea la bola blanca, con lo que la hace deslizarse a través de la mesa, darle el golpe de gracia a la negra y de manera imposiblemente lenta rodar, tambalearse sobre el borde, para finalmente caer en el agujero superior derecho de la mesa de billar.

Maldita sea.

Se endereza, y su boca se tuerce en una triunfante sonrisa de ya-eres-mía-Stevens. Dejando el taco a un lado se acerca casualmente a mí, todo cabello alborotado, pantalones vaqueros y camiseta blanca. No luce como un gerente general, sino más bien como el chico malo del lado equivocado de la ciudad. _¡Santo cielo, es tan jodidamente sexy!_

—¿No vas a ser una mala perdedora, o sí? —murmura, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Depende de cuán duro me zurres —susurro, aferrándome a mi taco en busca de apoyo. Me quita el taco y lo pone a un lado, engancha su dedo en la parte superior de mi blusa y tira de mí hacia él.

—Bueno, contemos entonces tus delitos menores, señorita Stevens. —Comienza a enumerar con sus largos dedo—. Uno, hacer que me ponga celoso de mi propio personal. Dos, discutir conmigo por lo de trabajar. Y tres, agitar frente a mí tu delicioso trasero durante los últimos veinte minutos.

Sus claros ojos marrones brillan con excitación, se inclina y frota su nariz contra la mía.

—Quiero que te quites los vaqueros y está realmente favorecedora blusa. Ahora. —Planta un suave beso de pluma sobre mis labios, se dirige entonces a la puerta y la cierra.

_Oh mi…._

Cuando se da la vuelta y me mira, sus ojos están ardiendo. Me quedo paralizada como una autentica zombie, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, mi sangre corriendo en mis venas, verdaderamente no soy capaz de mover un solo músculo. En mi mente, todo en lo que puedo pensar es: esto es —por él—, repitiendo el pensamiento una y otra vez como un mantra.

—La ropa, Alexandria. Todavía la llevas puesta. Quítatela, o lo haré por ti.

—Hazlo. —Finalmente encuentro mi voz, y suena baja y acalorada. Elijah sonríe.

—Ah, señorita Stevens. Es realmente un trabajo muy duro, pero creo que podré superar el desafío.

—Por lo general estás a la altura de la mayor parte de los desafíos, señor Mikaelson. —Enarco una ceja en su dirección. Él sonríe con suficiencia.

—¿Por qué señorita Stevens, qué quieres decir? —Dirigiéndose hacia mí se detiene en el pequeño escritorio construido dentro de una de las estanterías. Rebusca y extrae una regla de treinta centímetros de plexiglás. La sostiene de extremo a extremo y la hace doblar, sus ojos no abandonan en ningún momento los míos.

_Santa mierda,_ aquella era el arma de su elección. Mi boca se seca.

De repente me encuentro a mí misma estando húmeda y caliente en todos los lugares correctos. Sólo Elijah podía encenderme con nada más que una mirada y la flexibilidad de una regla. La desliza dentro del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros y llega hasta a mí, sus ojos oscuros, llenos de promesas. Sin decir una palabra, se pone de rodillas frente a mí y empieza a deshacer mis cordones, de forma rápida y eficiente, deslizando mis Converse y calcetines. Me reclino en un lado de la mesa de billar para no caerme. Mientras lo miro deshacer mis cordones, no puedo evitar maravillarme de la profundidad de mis sentimientos por este hermoso e imperfecto hombre. Lo amo.

Coge mis caderas, desliza los dedos dentro de la cinturilla de los vaqueros y desabrocha el botón y la cremallera. Me mira por debajo de sus largas pestañas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con su expresión más lasciva mientras que con lentitud me quita los pantalones. Doy un paso fuera de ellos, agradecida de estar usando aquellas muy bonitas bragas, toma la parte trasera de mis piernas y hace correr su nariz a lo largo de toda la cumbre de mis muslos. Prácticamente me derrito.

—Quiero ser un poco rudo contigo, Alex. Tendrás que decirme que pare si es demasiado. —Suspira.

_Oh mi..._ Él me besa… allí. Gimo suavemente.

—¿Palabra de seguridad? —murmuro.

—No, ninguna palabra de seguridad, simplemente dime que me detenga y lo haré. ¿Lo entiendes? —Me besa de nuevo, frotando esta vez su nariz. Ah, aquello se siente realmente bien. Se detiene, su mirada es intensa—. Respóndeme —ordena su voz de terciopelo.

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo. —Su insistencia en esto me hace sentir perpleja.

—Me has estado lanzando indirectas y dándome señales mixtas durante todo el día, Alexandria —dice—. Dijiste que estabas preocupada porque hubiese perdido mi ventaja. No estoy seguro de a lo que te referías, o cuán en serio hablabas, pero ahora vamos a averiguarlo. No quiero volver todavía a la sala de juegos, sin embargo ahora mismo podemos probar con esto, pero si no te gusta, tienes que prometerme que me lo dirás. —La naciente intensidad de su ansiedad sustituía su anterior suficiencia.

_Caray, por favor no estés así, Elijah. _

—Te lo diré. No habrá palabra de seguridad.

—Somos amantes, Alexandria. Los amantes no necesitan palabras de seguridad. —Frunce el ceño—. ¿No es cierto?

—Supongo que no —murmuro. _Cristo, ¿cómo iba yo a saber?—._ Prometo que te diré.

Busca entonces en mi rostro cualquier pista que pudiese restarle valor a mis convicciones, pero aunque estoy nerviosa, también estoy excitada. Aún más, al saber que él me ama. Es muy simple para mí, y ahora mismo, no quiero pensar demasiado.

Una lenta sonrisa se extiende por todo su rostro, y comienza a desabrocharme la blusa, a pesar de que sus hábiles dedos terminan rápido con la labor, no me la quita. Se inclina y coge el taco.

_Ah, mierda. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con eso?_ Un escalofrío de miedo me recorre.

—Juegas bien, señorita Stevens. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido. ¿Por qué no le das a la negra?

Mi miedo queda en el olvido. Hago una cara, preguntándome por qué demonios él debería estar sorprendido, —sexy y arrogante bastardo. Mi Diosa interior comienza a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento— una gran sonrisa tonta en su cara.

Posiciono la bola blanca. Elijah se pasea alrededor de la mesa y se para justo detrás de mí cuando me inclino para hacer mi disparo. Pone su mano en mi muslo derecho, recorriendo con sus dedos mi pierna de arriba abajo hasta mi trasero, y repitiendo todo una y otra vez con ligeros toques.

—Perderé si continuas haciendo eso —susurro, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación de sus manos sobre mí.

—No me importa si pierdes o no, bebé. Simplemente quería verte así, parcialmente vestida, sobre mi mesa de billar. ¿Tienes idea de lo ardiente que te ves en este momento?

Me ruborizo, y mi Diosa interior coge una rosa con los dientes y comienza a bailar el tango. Respiró hondo, trato de no hacerle caso y alinear mi tiro. Es imposible.

Acaricia mi trasero, una y otra vez.

—Arriba a la izquierda —murmuro, entonces golpeo la bola blanca. Al tiempo él me golpea duro, de lleno en el trasero.

Es tan inesperado que grito. La bola blanca le da a la negra, que rebota en el colchón próximo al hoyo. Elijah acaricia de nuevo mi trasero.

—Ah, parece que tienes que intentar de nuevo —susurra—. Deberías concentrarte, Alexandria.

Estoy jadeando ahora, excitada por este juego. Se aproxima al final de la mesa, coloca en su lugar la bola negra de nuevo, entonces me da la bola blanca haciéndola rodar por la mesa. Se ve tan sexual y carnal, sus ojos oscurecidos y una sonrisa lasciva. ¿Cómo podría resistirme a este hombre? Atrapo la bola y la alineo de nuevo, lista para golpear.

—Uh-uh —me amonesta—. Espera. —Ah, como le encanta prolongar la agonía, de repente está de nuevo tras mi espalda. Cierro los ojos una vez más a medida que acaricia mi muslo izquierdo en esta ocasión, en ascensión a mi trasero.

—Apunta —exhala.

No puedo evitar gemir cuando el deseo gira y da vueltas dentro de mí. Y lo intento, realmente intento pensar desde dónde debería golpear a la negra con la blanca. Cambio mi posición ligeramente hacia mi derecha, y él me sigue. Me inclino sobre la mesa una vez más. Utilizando el último vestigio de fuerza interior, la cual ha disminuido considerablemente desde que sé lo que sucederá cuando golpeé la bola blanca. Apunto y golpeo de nuevo la blanca. Elijah me golpea una vez más, con fuerza.

_¡Ay!_ Fallé de nuevo.

—¡Oh no! —gimo.

—Una vez más, nena. Y si fallas esta vez, realmente dejaré que lo consigas.

_¿Qué? ¿Conseguir qué? _

Sitúa de nuevo la bola negra y camina de regreso a mí, de forma dolorosamente lenta, hasta que está de nuevo de pie a mis espaldas, acariciando de vuelta mi trasero.

—Puedes hacerlo —me convence.

_Oh, no cuando me estás distrayendo de esta manera._ Presiono mi trasero contra su mano, y él me golpea con ligereza.

—¿Ansiosa, señorita Stevens? —murmura.

_Sí, te quiero ahora._

—Bueno, entonces deshagámonos de estas. —Con delicadeza comienza a deslizar por mis muslos las bragas hasta quitármelas. No puedo ver lo que hace con ellas, no mientras me hace sentir expuesta cuando planta un beso en cada nalga.

—Haz el disparo, bebé.

Quiero llorar, no lo voy a conseguir. Sé que voy a fallar. Alineo la blanca, la golpeo, y en mi impaciencia fallo por completo en darle a la negra. Espero por el golpe, pero no llega. En cambio se inclina justo sobre mí, aplastándome contra la mesa, me quita el taco de la mano y lo hace rodar por la banda lateral. Puedo sentirlo, duro, contra mi trasero.

—Perdiste —me dice con suavidad al oído. Mi mejilla presionando contra la mesa de billar—. Pon tus manos sobre la mesa.

Hago lo que dice.

—Perfecto. Ahora voy a azotarte y quizá la próxima vez ganes. —Cambia de posición y ahora está de pie a mi izquierda, su erección contra mi cadera.

Gimo y casi puedo sentir a mi corazón saltar a mi boca. Mi respiración se convierte en cortos y pesados jadeos, con la espesa excitación corriéndome en las venas. Con suavidad me acaricia el trasero, mientras que su otra mano se curva en mi nuca cerrándose en un puño en mi cabello, dejando su codo descansar sobre mi espalda, manteniéndome sujeta. Estoy completamente indefensa.

—Abre las piernas —murmura, y por un breve momento vacilo. Y es entonces cuando me golpea duro. _¡Con la regla!_ El sonido que hace es incluso más fuerte que el de un azote, por lo que me toma por sorpresa, grito y él me golpea de nuevo.

—Piernas —ordena. Abro mis piernas jadeando. La regla me golpea de nuevo. Agh, duele, pero el sonido que hace al cruzar mi piel es incluso peor de lo que se siente.

Cierro los ojos y absorbo el dolor. No se siente tan mal, entonces la respiración de Elijah se hace más pesada. Y es cuando comienza a golpearme una y otra vez, por lo que comienzo a soltar pequeños quejidos. No estoy segura de cuantos golpes más puedo soportar, pero escucharlo y saber cuán encendido está, alimenta mi excitación y mi deseo de continuar. Estoy cruzando hacia el lado oscuro, un lugar en mi psique, no sé muy bien cuál, quizá el que ha visitado la sala de juegos, con Tallis. La regla me golpea una vez más, y suelto un quejido audible, Elijah gime en respuesta. Me golpea de nuevo, y de nuevo… y una vez más… más duro esta vez, por lo que me estremezco.

—Detente. —La palabra sale de mi boca, antes de que siquiera pueda darme cuenta de que la he dicho. Elijah deja caer la regla de inmediato y me libera.

—¿Suficiente? —susurra.

—Sí.

—Ahora quiero cogerte —dice con voz tensa.

—Sí —murmuro con anhelo. Desabrocha su bragueta, mientras yazco jadeando acostada sobre la mesa, sabiendo lo rudo que será.

Me maravillo una vez más de la forma que he conseguido manejar —y sí, disfrutar— lo que me ha hecho hasta este punto. Es tan oscuro, pero de igual forma tan de él.

Desliza dos dedos en mi interior y los mueve de forma circular. La sensación es exquisita. Cierro los ojos y me deleito en ella. Oigo el delator rasgado del papel, y entonces está parado detrás de mí, entre mis piernas, abriéndolas incluso más.

Con lentitud se hunde en mi interior, llenándome. Escucho su gemido de placer puro, que hace agitar mi alma. Coge mis caderas con firmeza, deslizándose fuera de mí de nuevo, entrando de vuelta con una fuerte acometida, haciéndome gritar. Se queda quieto por un momento.

—¿De nuevo? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Sí… estoy bien. Piérdete… llévame contigo —murmuro sin aliento.

Deja escapar un gemido ronco de su garganta, deslizándose fuera de mí de nuevo, es entonces cuando se estrella contra mí, repitiéndolo una y otra vez, de forma deliberadamente lenta —castigándome con un ritmo brutal y celestial.

_Oh mierda mis..._ mis entrañas comienzan a acelerarse. Él lo siente, también, y aumenta el ritmo, me empuja, más hondo, más fuerte, más rápido —y me rindo, explotando a su alrededor— un orgasmo drenador de alma que me deja agotada y exhausta.

Soy vagamente consciente de Elijah dejándose ir también, diciendo mi nombre, sus dedos clavándose en mis caderas, quedándose quieto y luego desplomándose sobre mí. Nos hundimos en el suelo, él acunándome en sus brazos.

—Gracias, nena —exhala, y me cubre la cara vuelta hacia arriba con suaves besos. Abro los ojos y lo veo, y él envuelve sus brazos apretadamente a mí alrededor.

—Tu mejilla está sonrosada debido a la mesa —murmura, masajeando mi rostro con ternura—. ¿Cómo estuvo? —Sus ojos grandes y cautelosos.

—Una buena apretada de dientes —murmuro—. Me gusta rudo, Elijah, y también suave. Me gusta que sea contigo.

Cierra los ojos y me abraza con más fuerza.

_Cristo, estoy cansada. _

—Nunca me fallas, Alex. Eres hermosa, brillante, desafiante, divertida, sexy, y doy gracias cada día a la divina providencia que fueses tú quién viniera a hacerme la entrevista y no Caroline Forbes. —Besa mi cabello. Sonrió y bostezo contra su pecho—. Te he agotado —continúa él—. Vamos, un baño y luego a la cama.

* * *

Los dos estamos en el baño de Elijah, uno frente al otro, hundidos hasta la barbilla dentro de la espuma, el dulce aroma a jazmín envolviéndonos. Elijah está masajeando mi pie, uno a la vez. Se siente tan bien que debería ser ilegal.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —murmuro.

—Por supuesto. Lo que sea, Alex, lo sabes.

Tomo una respiración profunda y me siento, pestañeando un poco.

—Mañana, cuando vaya al trabajo. ¿Puede Sawyer solo dejarme en la puerta de la oficina y luego recogerme al final del día? Por favor, Elijah. Por favor —imploro.

Sus manos se detienen mientras su frente se arruga.

—Creo que nos pusimos de acuerdo —rezonga.

—Por favor —le ruego.

—¿Qué pasa con la hora del almuerzo?

—Voy a hacer algo para llevar desde aquí, así no tengo que salir, por favor.

Besa mi empeine.

—Me resulta muy difícil decirte no —murmura como si sintiera que esta es una falla de su parte—. ¿No vas a salir?

—No.

—Está bien.

Le sonrío con alegría.

—Gracias. —Me pongo sobre mis rodillas, salpicando agua por todas partes, y lo beso.

—Eres bienvenida, señorita Stevens. ¿Cómo está tu trasero?

—Duele. Pero no es tan malo. El agua es relajante.

—Me alegro de que me dijeras que parara —dice, mirándome.

—También mi trasero.

Sonríe.

* * *

Me tiendo en la cama, muy cansada. Son solo las diez treinta, pero se siente como las tres de la mañana. Este tiene que ser uno de los fines de semana más agotadores de mi vida.

—¿No te proporcionó la Sra. Acton cualquier ropa de noche? —pregunta Elijah, su voz mezclada con desaprobación mientras me mira fijamente.

—No tengo ni idea. Me gusta usar tus camisetas —murmuro, soñolienta.

Su rostro se ablanda, se inclina y me besa en la frente.

—Tengo que trabajar. Pero no quiero dejarte sola. ¿Puedo usar tu ordenador portátil para conectarme a la oficina? ¿Te molestaré si trabajo desde aquí?

—No es mi ordenador portátil. —Voy a la deriva.

* * *

La alarma hace clic encendiéndose, sorprendiéndome al despertar con las noticias del tráfico. Elijah sigue durmiendo a mi lado. Frotando mis ojos, miro el reloj. Seis treinta, demasiado temprano.

Afuera está lloviendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y la luz está apagada y suave. Estoy muy acogedora y cómoda en este vasto y moderno monolito con Elijah a mi lado. Me estiro y giro hacia este delicioso hombre a mi lado. Sus ojos saltan abiertos y parpadea adormilado.

—Buenos días. —Sonrío y acaricio su rostro, inclinándome para besarlo.

—Buenos días, nena. Suelo despertar antes de que la alarma se apague —murmura con asombro.

—Está programada demasiado temprano.

—Eso es todo, señorita Stevens. —Elijah sonríe—. Tengo que levantarme. —Me besa, y luego se levanta y está fuera de la cama. Descanso de regreso a las almohadas. Guau, despertando en un día de la escuela junto a Elijah Mikaelson. ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? Cierro los ojos y dormito.

—Vamos, dormilona, levántate. —Elijah se inclina sobre mí. Está afeitado, limpio, fresco —_Mmm, huele tan bien_— en una impecable camisa blanca y traje negro, sin corbata, el Gerente General está de vuelta. Santo cielo, se ve bien con esto, también.

—¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Deseo que regreses a la cama.

Sus labios se separan, sorprendido por mi insinuación, y sonríe casi con timidez.

—Eres insaciable, señorita Stevens. Por muy atractiva que sea la idea, tengo una reunión a las ocho y media, así que me tengo que ir dentro de poco.

Oh, he dormido por otra hora más o menos. _Mierda._ Salto de la cama, para gran diversión de Elijah.

* * *

Me doy una ducha y visto rápidamente, usando la ropa que me propuse ayer: una ajustada falda línea de color gris pálido, con una pálida blusa gris de seda y zapatos negros con tacones _**altos (n/a: atuendo en mi perfil)**_, toda la atención en mi nuevo vestuario. Me cepillo el cabello y con cuidado lo pongo para arriba, y luego camino a la gran sala, sin saber realmente qué esperar. ¿Cómo voy a ir a trabajar?

Elijah está tomando un café en la barra del desayuno. La señora Jones está en la cocina haciendo panqueques y tocino.

—Estás preciosa —murmura Elijah. Envolviendo un brazo a mí alrededor, me besa en la oreja. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, atrapo la sonrisa de la señora Jones. Me ruborizo.

—Buenos días, señorita Stevens —dice mientras coloca los panqueques y tocino delante de mí.

—Oh, gracias. Buenos días —murmuro. Por Dios, me podría acostumbrar a esto.

—El señor Mikaelson dice que le gustaría llevar el almuerzo con usted al trabajo. ¿Qué le gustaría comer?

Echo un vistazo a Elijah, quien está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír. Reduzco mis ojos hacía él.

—Un sándwich... ensalada. Realmente no importa. —Sonrío a la señora Jones.

—Voy a empacar algo de comida crujiente para llevar, señora.

—Por favor, señora Jones, llámeme Alex

—Alex. —Sonríe y se vuelve a hacerme un té.

_Guau... esto es genial. _

Me doy vuelta y ladeo mi cabeza hacia Elijah, desafiándolo, a continuar, a acusarme de coquetear con la señora Jones.

—Me tengo que ir, nena. Taylor volverá y te dejara en el trabajo con Sawyer.

—Sólo en la puerta.

—Sí. Sólo en la puerta. —Elijah rueda los ojos—. Ten cuidado, sin embargo.

Miro a mí alrededor y espío a Taylor de pie en la puerta de entrada. Elijah separa y me besa, agarrando mi barbilla.

—Hasta más tarde, nena.

—Que tengas un buen día en la oficina, querido —llamo detrás de él. Se vuelve y me dispara su hermosa sonrisa, entonces se ha ido. La señora Jones me da una taza de té, y de repente me siento incómoda con apenas nosotras dos aquí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha trabajado para Elijah? —pregunto, pensando que debería hacer algún tipo de conversación.

—Cuatro años más o menos —dice gratamente, mientras se pone a hacer mi almuerzo.

—Sabe, yo puedo hacer eso —murmuro, avergonzada de que ella deba estar haciendo esto por mí.

—Come tu desayuno, Alex. Esto es lo que yo hago. Lo disfruto. Es agradable a la vista después de alguien que no sea el Sr. Taylor y el Sr. Mikaelson. —Me sonríe muy dulcemente.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan con placer, y quiero bombardear con preguntas a esta mujer. Ella debe saber mucho sobre Cincuenta, y aunque sus maneras son cálidas y acogedoras, también es muy profesional. Sé que sólo voy a avergonzarnos a las dos si me pongo a interrogarla, así que termino mi desayuno en un silencio bastante cómodo, interrumpido sólo por sus preguntas sobre mis preferencias de alimentos para el almuerzo.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde, Sawyer aparece en la entrada de la gran sala. Me he lavado los dientes, y estoy esperando para irnos. Agarrando mi bolsa de papel marrón con el almuerzo —ni siquiera puedo recordar a mi madre haciendo esto por mí— Sawyer y yo nos dirigimos a la primera planta a través del ascensor. Está muy taciturno, también, sin dar nada de distancia. Taylor está esperando en el Audi, y me subo en el asiento trasero cuando Sawyer abre la puerta.

—Buenos días, Taylor —digo alegremente.

—Señorita Stevens. —Sonríe.

—Taylor, lo siento por lo de ayer y mis comentarios inapropiados. Espero que no te metiera en problemas.

Taylor frunce el ceño con desconcierto hacía mí en el espejo retrovisor mientras sale al tráfico de Seattle.

—Señorita Stevens, estoy rara vez en problemas —dice tranquilizador.

_Ah, bien. Tal vez Elijah no le echo la bronca_. _Sólo a mí, entonces_ pienso con amargura.

—Me alegro de oírlo, Taylor. —Sonrío.

* * *

Thierry me mira, evaluando mi aspecto, mientras hago mi camino a mi escritorio.

—Buenos días, Alex. ¿Buen fin de semana?

—Sí, gracias. ¿Tú?

—Fue bueno. Instálate, tengo trabajo para que hagas.

Asiento con la cabeza y me siento en mi computadora. Parecen años desde que estuve en el trabajo. Enciendo el equipo, y enciendo mi programa de correo electrónico y, por supuesto, hay un correo electrónico de Elijah.

* * *

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Jefe **Fecha:** 13 de junio de 2011 _**08:24**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Buenos días, señorita Stevens. Sólo quería darte las gracias por un maravilloso fin de semana, a pesar de todo el drama. Espero que nunca te vayas, nunca. Y sólo para recordarte que las novedades de la AIPS están embargadas por cuatro semanas. _

_Elimina este mensaje de correo electrónico tan pronto como lo hayas leído. Tuyo _

**Elijah Mikaelson. Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc. y el jefe del jefe de tu jefe. **

¿Espero que nunca te vayas? ¿Quiere que me mude? Santo cielo... Apenas conozco a ese hombre. Presiono la tecla suprimir.

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Jefecito **Fecha:** 13 de junio de 2011 _**09:03**_ **Para: **Elijah Mikaelson

_Estimado Sr. Mikaelson: ¿Me estás pidiendo vivir contigo? Y, por supuesto, me acordé de que la evidencia de tus épicas capacidades de acecho están embargadas por otras cuatro semanas._

_¿Debo hacer un cheque para Coping Together y enviárselo a tu papá? Por favor, no elimines este correo electrónico. Por favor, responde al mismo._

**TA xxx**

**Alexandria Stevens, Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial, AIPS**

* * *

—¡Alex! —Thierry me hace saltar.

—Sí. —Me ruborizo y Thierry me frunce el ceño.

—¿Todo bien?

—Claro. —Me levanto y llevo mi cuaderno de notas a su oficina.

—Bueno. Como probablemente recuerdes, me voy a la Coordinación del Simposio de Ficción en Nueva York el jueves. Tengo boletos y reservaciones, pero me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

—¿A Nueva York?

—Sí. Tendremos que irnos el miércoles y pasar la noche. Creo que lo encontrarás una experiencia muy educativa. —Sus ojos se oscurecen, mientras lo dice, pero su sonrisa es cortés—. ¿Harías los arreglos de viaje necesarios? ¿Y reservar una habitación adicional en el hotel donde me hospedo? Creo que Sabrina, mi asistente anterior, dejó todos los detalles prácticos en alguna parte.

—Está bien. —Sonrío tristemente a Thierry.

Mierda. Vago de vuelta a mi escritorio. Esto no va a ir bien con Cincuenta, pero el hecho es que quiero ir. Suena como una oportunidad real, y estoy segura de poder mantener a Jack con el brazo extendido, si ese es su motivo ulterior. De vuelta en mi escritorio hay una respuesta de Elijah.

* * *

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** ¿Jefecito, yo? Fecha: 13 de junio de 2011 _**09:07**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Sí. Por favor._

**Elijah Mikaelson****, Gerente General, ****Mikaelson ****Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

Por Dios... quiere que me mude con él. Oh, Elijah, esto es demasiado pronto. Pongo mi cabeza en mis manos para tratar de recuperar mi ingenio. Esto es todo lo que necesito después de mi extraordinario fin de semana. No he tenido un momento para mí para pensar y entender todo lo que he experimentado y descubierto estos dos últimos días.

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto: **Absurdo **Fecha:** 13 de junio de 2011: _**09:20**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Elijah ¿Qué sucedió con caminar antes de correr? ¿Podemos hablar de esto esta noche, por favor?_

_Me han pedido ir a una conferencia en Nueva York el jueves. Esto significa pasar la noche del miércoles. Sólo pensé que debes saber._

**Ax**

**Alexandria Stevens, Asistente de Thierry Vnachure, Coordinador Editorial AIPS**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto: **¿QUÉ**? Fecha: **13 de junio de 2011 _**09:21**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Sí. Vamos a hablar esta noche. ¿Te vas por tu cuenta?_

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

**.De: **Alexandria Stevens** Asunto: **¡No gritonas letras mayúsculas en negrita en un lunes por la mañana! **Fecha: **13 de junio de 2011_**09:30**_ **Para: **Elijah Mikaelson

_¿Podemos hablar esta noche?_

**Ax **

**Alexandria Stevens, Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial AIPS **

**.De: **Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto: **No me has visto gritón aún. **Fecha: **13 de junio 2011_**09:35**_** Para: **Alexandria Stevens

_Dime. Si es con el desaseado lame bolas con quién trabajas, entonces la respuesta es no, por encima de mi cadáver. _

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc. **

Mi corazón se hunde. _Mierda_, es como mi papá.

**.De: **Alexandria Stevens** Asunto: **No, TÚ no me has visto gritona aún**. Fecha: **13 de junio de 2011_**09:46**_** Para: **Elijah Mikaelson

_Sí. Es con Thierry. Quiero ir. Es una oportunidad emocionante para mí. Y nunca he estado en Nueva York. No dejes que tus calzoncillos giren. _

**Alexandria Stevens, Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial AIPS**

**.De: **Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto: **No, TÚ no me has visto gritona aún**. Fecha: **13 de junio de 2011_**09:50**_** Para: **Alexandria Stevens

Alexandria. No son mis jodidos calzoncillos los que me preocupan. La respuesta es NO.

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

* * *

—¡No! —le grito a mi computadora, haciendo que toda la oficina llegue a un punto muerto y me mire. Jack se asoma desde su oficina.

—¿Está todo bien, Alex?

—Sí. Lo siento —murmuro—. Yo eh… simplemente no guarde un documento. —Estoy roja de vergüenza. Me sonríe, pero con una expresión de desconcierto. Tomo varias respiraciones profundas y rápidamente escribo una respuesta. Estoy tan molesta.

* * *

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Cincuenta Tonos **Fecha:** 13 de junio de 2011 _**09:55**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Elijah: Necesitas controlarte. NO voy a dormir con Jack, ni por todo el té de China. TE AMO. Esto es lo que sucede cuando las personas se aman. Ellos CONFÍAN unos en otros. No creo que tú vayas a DORMIR, AZOTAR, JODER o FUSTIGAR a alguien más. Tengo FE y CONFIANZA en ti. Por favor, extiende la misma CORTESÍA hacía mí._

**Alex**

**Alexandria Stevens, Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial AIPS**

Me siento la espera de su respuesta. Nada llega. Llamo a la línea aérea y reservo un boleto para mí, lo que garantiza que estoy en el mismo vuelo que Thierry. Escucho el ping de correo nuevo.

**.De:** Lincoln, Luna **Asunto:** Cita Almuerzo **Fecha:** 13 de junio de 2011 _**10:15**_ Para: Alexandria Stevens

_Querida Alexandria: Realmente me gustaría ir a comer contigo. Creo que nos dimos con el pie equivocado, y me gustaría hacer lo correcto. ¿Estás libre algún momento esta semana?_

**Luna Lincoln**

* * *

_¡Santa mierda!_ No la Sra. Robinson. ¿Cómo demonios descubrió mi dirección de correo electrónico? Pongo mi cabeza en mis manos. ¿Este día puede ponerse peor?

Mi teléfono suena y levanto cansadamente mi cabeza de mis manos y respondo, echando un vistazo al reloj. Son sólo las diez y veinte, y ya desearía no haber dejado la cama de Elijah.

—Oficina de Thierry Vanchure, Alex Stevens hablando.

Una voz dolorosamente familiar gruñe hacia mí.

—¿Podrías por favor borrar el último correo electrónico que me enviaste y tratar de ser un poco más prudente en el lenguaje que utilizas en el correo electrónico del trabajo? Te lo dije, el sistema está supervisado. Voy a tratar de hacer algún control de daños desde aquí. —Cuelga.

_Joder…_ Me siento mirando al teléfono. Elijah me colgó. Ese hombre está pisoteando sobre mi incipiente carrera, y, ¿me cuelga? Miro enfurecida al receptor y si no estuviera completamente inanimado, sé que se marchitaría de horror bajo mi mirada fulminante.

Abro mi correo electrónico y borro el que le envié. No es tan malo. Sólo mencioné nalgadas y, bueno azotes. Caray, si está tan avergonzado, malditamente no debería hacerlo. Recojo mi BlackBerry y llamo a su móvil.

—¿Qué? —chasquea.

—Voy a Nueva York te guste o no —siseo.

—No cuentes…

Cuelgo, cortándolo a mitad de la oración. La adrenalina está corriendo a través de mi cuerpo. Ahí… se lo dije. Estoy tan enojada.

Tomo una profunda respiración, tratando de componerme. Cierro mis ojos, imagino que estoy en mi lugar feliz. _Hum… un camarote con Elijah_. Sacudo la imagen fuera, estoy muy enojada con Cincuenta ahora para que esté en cualquier lugar cerca de mi lugar feliz.

Abriendo mis ojos. Me estiro con tranquilidad hacia mi portátil recorro cuidadosamente a través de mi lista de tareas pendientes. Tomo una larga, profunda respiración, mi equilibrio restaurado.

—¡Alex! —grita Thierry, alarmándome—. ¡No reserves ese vuelo!

—Oh, demasiado tarde. Ya lo he hecho —respondo mientras sale de su oficina con grandes zancadas hacia mí. Se ve enojado.

—Mira, está pasando algo. Por alguna razón, repentinamente, todos los gastos de viaje y hospedaje para el personal tienen que ser aprobados por altos directivos. Esto ha venido justo desde la parte superior. Estoy subiendo para ver al viejo Roach. Aparentemente, sólo se ha implementado una moratoria sobre todos los gastos. No lo entiendo. —Thierry aprieta el puente de su nariz y cierra los ojos. La mayoría de la sangre se drena desde mi cara y nudos se forman en mi estómago. ¡Cincuenta!

—Toma mis llamadas. Voy a ir a ver lo que Roach tiene que decir. —Guiña hacia mí y sale dando zancadas para ver a su jefe… no, el jefe de su jefe.

Maldita Sea. Elijah Mikaelson… Mi sangre empieza a hervir nuevamente.

* * *

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto: **¿Qué has hecho? **Fecha:** 13 de Junio, 2011 _**10:43**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Por favor dime que no interferiste en mi trabajo. Realmente quería ir a esa conferencia. No debería tener que preguntarte. Ya borré el correo electrónico ofensivo._

**Alexandria Stevens, Asistente de Thierry Vanchure. Coordinador Editorial AIPS.**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** ¿Qué has hecho? **Fecha:** 13 de Junio, 2011 _**10:46**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Solo estoy protegiendo lo que es mío. El correo electrónico que tan desconsideradamente enviaste está borrado del servidor de AIPS ahora, como mis correos para ti. Por lo demás, confío en ti, implícitamente. Es en él en quien no confío._

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

Reviso a ver si todavía tengo sus correos electrónicos y han desaparecido. La influencia de este hombre no conoce límites. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿A quién conoce que puede ahondar sigilosamente en las profundidades de los servidores de AIPS y remover los correos electrónicos? Estoy tan fuera de mi liga aquí.

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Crece **Fecha:** 13 de Junio, 2011 _**10:43**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Elijah: No necesito protección de mi propio jefe. Él puede intentar conquistarme, pero voy a decir que no. No puedes interferir. Está mal y es controlador en tantos niveles._

**Alexandria Stevens, Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial AIPS**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** La Respuesta es NO **Fecha:** 13 de Junio, 2011 _**10:50**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Alex: He visto cuan "efectiva" eres rechazando la atención no deseada. Recuerdo que así es como tuve el placer de pasar mi primera noche contigo. Al menos el fotógrafo tiene sentimientos por ti. Por otro lado, el desaseado lame bolas, no. Él es un mujeriego serial y tratará de seducirte. Pregúntale qué sucedió con su anterior AP y con la anterior a esa._

_No quiero pelear sobre esto. Si quieres ir a Nueva York, yo te llevaré. Podemos ir este fin de semana. Tengo un apartamento allí._

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

* * *

_¡Oh Christian!_ Ese no es el punto. Es tan malditamente frustrante. Y por supuesto, tiene un apartamento allí. ¿Dónde más posee propiedades? Confío en él para mencionar a Luka. ¿Viviré siempre así de bajo? Estaba borracha, por todos los cielos. No me emborracharé con Thierry.

Agito mi cabeza hacia la pantalla, pero imagino que no puedo seguir discutiendo con él por correo electrónico. Tendré que esperar mi tiempo hasta esta noche. Compruebo el reloj. Thierry no vuelve todavía de su reunión con Jerry, y necesito tratar con Luna. Leo su correo electrónico nuevamente y decido que la mejor manera de manejar esto es enviárselo a Elijah. Dejarlo concentrarse en ella en vez de en mí.

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** FW Cita de almuerzo o irritante equipaje **Fecha:** 13 de Junio, 2011 _**11:15**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Elijah: Mientras has estado ocupado interfiriendo en mi carrera y salvando tu trasero de mis envíos descuidados, recibí el siguiente correo electrónico de la Sra. Lincoln. Realmente no quiero conocerla… incluso si quisiera, no tengo permitido dejar este edificio. Cómo consiguió hacerse con mi correo electrónico, no lo sé. ¿Qué sugieres que haga? Su correo electrónico está debajo:_

_**Querida Alexandria, realmente me gustaría almorzar contigo. Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie y me gustaría hacerlo bien. ¿Estás libre en algún momento esta semana?**_

_**Luna Lincoln**_

**Alexandria Stevens, Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial AIPS**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Irritante Equipaje **Fecha:** 13 de Junio, 2011 _**11:23**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_No estés enojada conmigo. Tengo tus mejores intereses en el corazón. Si algo te pasara, nunca me podría perdonar. Trataré con la Sra. Lincoln._

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Después **Fecha:** 13 de Junio, 2011 _**11:32 Para:**_ Elijah Mikaelson

_¿Podemos, por favor, discutir esto esta noche? Estoy tratando de trabajar y tu constante interferencia es muy distractora._

**Alexandria Stevens, Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial AIPS**

* * *

Thierry regresa después de mediodía y me dice que Nueva York está anulada para mí aunque él todavía va y que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar la política del personal directivo. Da zancadas hasta su oficina, cierra de un portazo, obviamente furioso. ¿Por qué está tan enojado?

En el fondo, sé que sus intenciones son menos honorables, pero estoy segura de que puedo tratar con él, y me pregunto qué sabe Elijah acerca de las anteriores AP de Thierry. Dejo esos pensamientos y continúo con algo de trabajo, pero decido tratar de hacer que Elijah cambie de opinión, aunque las perspectivas son sombrías.

A la 1 en punto, Thierry asoma su cabeza fuera de la puerta de la oficina.

—Alex, por favor ¿podrías ir y buscarme algo para comer?

—Seguro. ¿Qué le gustaría?

—Pastrami en centeno, mantén la mostaza. Te daré el dinero cuando estés de vuelta.

—¿Algo para beber?

—Coca-cola por favor. Gracias Alex. —Se dirige de vuelta a su oficina mientras alcanzo mi bolso.

Mierda. Le prometí a Elijah que no saldría. Suspiro. Nunca sabrá y voy a ser rápida.

Sabine, de recepción, me ofrece su paraguas ya que todavía está lloviendo a cántaros. Mientras salgo por las puertas principales, halo mi chaqueta alrededor y doy una mirada furtiva en ambas direcciones desde debajo del excesivamente amplio paraguas de golf. Nada parece mal. No hay señal de la Chica Fantasma.

Marcho animadamente, y espero que discretamente, bajando la cuadra para el Deli. Sin embargo, cuánto más cerca llego al Deli, más incrementa la sensación escalofriante de que estoy siendo observada y no sé si es mi paranoia intensificada o una realidad. _Mierda._ Espero que no sea Elena con una pistola.

_Es sólo tu imaginación…_ chasquea mi subconsciente. _¿Quién diablos te querría disparar?_

En quince minutos, estoy de regreso, segura, sana pero aliviada. Creo que la paranoia extrema de Elijah y su vigilancia sobre-protectora están empezando a llegar a mí.

Mientras llevo el almuerzo de Thierry hacia él, levanta la mirada desde el teléfono.

—Alex, gracias. Ya que no vienes conmigo, voy a necesitar que trabajes hasta tarde. Necesitamos tener estos informes listos. Espero que no tengas planes. —Sonríe hacia mí cálidamente y me ruborizo.

—No, está bien —digo, con una sonrisa brillante y un hundimiento en el corazón. Esto no va a salir bien. Elijah va a enloquecer, estoy segura.

Mientras regreso a mi escritorio decido no decírselo inmediatamente, de lo contrario podría tener tiempo para interferir de alguna manera. Me siento y como el sándwich de ensalada de pollo que la Sra. Jones hizo para mí. Está delicioso. Hace un sándwich fantástico.

Por supuesto, si me mudo con Elijah, ella haría almuerzo para mí cada día de la semana. La idea es inquietante. Nunca he tenido sueños de obscena riqueza y todo lo que la acompaña… sólo amor. Encontrar a alguien que me ame y no intente controlar cada movimiento mío. El teléfono suena.

—Oficina de Thierry Vanchure…

—Me aseguraste que no saldrías —Elijah me interrumpe, su voz fría y dura.

Mi corazón se hunde por millonésima vez este día. Mierda. ¿Cómo demonios sabe?

—Thierry me envió fuera por algo de almuerzo. No podía decir que no. ¿Me tienes vigilada? —Mi cuero cabelludo pica con la idea. No sorprende que me sentí tan paranoica… alguien me estaba mirando. El pensamiento me pone furiosa.

—Esto es por lo que no quería que volvieras a trabajar —chasquea Elijah.

—Elijah por favor. Estás siendo… —Tan Cincuenta—. Tan sofocante.

—¿Sofocante? —susurra, sorprendido.

—Sí. Tienes que parar esto. Hablaré contigo esta noche. Lamentablemente, tengo que trabajar hasta tarde porque no puedo ir a Nueva York.

—Alexandria, no quiero sofocarte —dice en voz baja, consternado.

—Bueno, lo eres. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Hablaré contigo más tarde. —Cuelgo, sintiéndome drenada y vagamente deprimida.

Después de nuestro maravilloso fin de semana, la realidad está afectando la casa. Nunca he sentido más querer correr. Correr a algún refugio tranquilo para así poder pensar acerca de este hombre, acerca de cómo es y cómo tratar con él. En un nivel, sé que él está roto —puedo ver eso claramente ahora— y es desgarrador y agotador. Desde las pequeñas piezas de valiosa información que me ha dado acerca de su vida, entiendo por qué. Un niño no deseado, un entorno horriblemente abusivo, una madre que no podía protegerlo, a quién él no podía proteger, y que murió frente a él.

Me estremezco. Mi pobre Cincuenta. Soy suya, pero no para ser mantenida en alguna jaula dorada. ¿Cómo voy a hacerle ver esto?

Con un corazón pesado, arrastro uno de los manuscritos que Thierry quiere que resuma a mi regazo y continúo leyendo. No puedo pensar en ninguna solución fácil para el jodido asunto controlador de Elijah. Tengo que hablar con él más tarde, cara a cara.

Media hora después, Thierry me envía por correo electrónico un documento que necesito ordenar y pulir, listo para imprimir mañana a tiempo para su conferencia. Me llevará no sólo el resto de la tarde, sino bien entrada la noche también. Me pongo a trabajar.

Cuando alzo la mirada, son pasadas las siete y la oficina está desierta, aunque la luz en la oficina de Thierry sigue encendida. No había notado a todo el mundo yéndose, pero estoy casi terminando. Mando el documento de vuelta a Thierry para su aprobación y compruebo mi bandeja de entrada. No hay nada nuevo de Elijah, por lo que rápidamente miro a mi BlackBerry y me sobresalta por el zumbido… es Elijah.

—Hola —murmuro.

—Hola ¿Cuándo estarás terminando?

—Por las siete y media, creo.

—Te encontraré afuera.

—Está bien.

Suena tranquilo, nervioso incluso. ¿Por qué? ¿Desconfía de mi reacción?

—Todavía estoy enojada contigo, pero eso es todo —susurro—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Lo sé. Te veré a las siete y media.

Thierry sale de su oficina.

—Me tengo que ir. Te veré después. —Cuelgo.

Miro a Thierry mientras pasea casualmente hacia mí.

—Sólo necesito un par de ajustes. Envié el informe de vuelta a ti.

Se inclina sobre mí mientras recupero el documento, bastante cerca… incómodamente cerca. Su brazo roza el mío. ¿Accidentalmente? Me estremezco, pero pretende no notarlo. Su otro brazo descansa sobre el respaldo de mi silla, tocando mi espalda. Me enderezo, por lo que no estoy apoyándome en el respaldo.

—Páginas dieciséis y veintitrés y eso debería ser todo —murmura, su boca a centímetros de mi oreja.

Mi piel rastrea su proximidad, pero decido ignorarlo. Abriendo el documento, inestablemente inicio los cambios. Él todavía está inclinándose sobre mí y todos mis sentidos están extremadamente alertas. Es incómodo y molesto y por dentro estoy gritando _¡Retírate! _

—Una vez hecho esto, será bueno ir a imprimirlo. Puedes organizar eso mañana. Gracias por quedarte hasta tarde y hacer esto, Alex. —Su voz es suave, gentil, como si le hablara a un animal herido. Mi estómago se retuerce.

—Creo que lo menos que podría hacer es recompensarte con una bebida rápida. Te mereces una. —Mete una hebra de mi cabello, que ha caído suelto de la banda, detrás de mi oreja y acaricia suavemente el lóbulo.

Me encojo apretando mis dientes y alejo mi cabeza de un tirón. _¡Mierda!_ Elijah tenía razón. _No me toques. _

—En realidad, no puedo esta noche. —O cualquier otra noche Thierry.

—¿Sólo uno rápido? —persuade.

—No, no puedo. Pero gracias.

Thierry se sienta en el extremo de mi escritorio y frunce el ceño. Campanas de alarma suenan ruidosamente en mi cabeza. Estoy por mi cuenta en la oficina. No puedo irme. Miro nerviosamente al reloj. Otros cinco minutos antes de que Elijah llegue.

—Alex, creo que hacemos un gran equipo. Siento que no pueda presionar más en esto del viaje a New York. No será lo mismo sin ti.

_Estoy segura que no._ Le sonrío débilmente, porque no puedo pensar que decir. Y por primera vez en todo el día, siento un pequeño alivio de que no iré.

—Así que, ¿tuviste un buen fin de semana? —pregunta suavemente.

—Sí, gracias. —¿A dónde va él con esto?

—¿Viste a tu novio?

—Sí.

—¿Qué hace él?

_Posee tu trasero… _

—Está en los negocios.

—Eso es interesante. ¿Qué tipo de negocios?

—Oh, él tiene sus manos en todo tipo de pasteles.

Thierry ladea su cabeza a un lado mientras se inclina hacia mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal, otra vez.

—Estás siendo muy evasiva, Alex.

—Bueno, él está en telecomunicaciones, fabricación, y agricultura.

Thierry levanta sus cejas.

—Tantas cosas. ¿Para quién trabaja?

—Trabaja para sí mismo. Si estás contento con el documento, me gustaría irme, ¿si te parece bien?

Se inclina hacia atrás. Mi espacio personal está a salvo otra vez.

—Por supuesto. Lo siento, no quise retenerte —dice falsamente.

—¿A qué hora cierra el edificio?

—Seguridad está aquí hasta las once.

—Bien. —Sonrío, y mi subconsciente cae rendida en su silla, aliviada de saber que no estamos solos en el edificio. Apago mi computadora, agarro mi cartera y me paro, lista para irme.

—¿Entonces te gusta él? ¿Tu novio?

—Lo amo —respondo, mirando a Jack a los ojos.

—Ya veo. —Thierry frunce el ceño y se para de mi escritorio—. ¿Cuál es su apellido?

Me sonrojo.

—Mikaelson. Elijah Mikaelson —balbuceo.

Thierry se queda con la boca abierta.

—¿Él soltero más rico de Seattle? ¿Ese Elijah Mikaelson?

—Sí. El mismo. —Sí, ese Elijah Mikaelson, tu futuro jefe que te tendrá para el desayuno si invades mi espacio personal otra vez.

—Pensé que me parecía familiar —dice Thierry oscuramente y sus cejas se arrugan más—. Bueno, es un hombre afortunado.

Parpadeo hacia él. ¿Qué respondo a eso?

—Que tengas una buena noche, Alex. —Thierry sonríe, pero la sonrisa no toca sus ojos, se va caminando rígido y sin mirar atrás.

Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Bueno, ese problema puede estar resuelto. Elijah hizo funcionar su magia otra vez. Solo su nombre es mi talismán, y ha hecho que este hombre se fuera con la cola entre las piernas. Me permito una pequeña sonrisa de victoria. ¿_Lo ves Elijah? Incluso tu nombre me protege, no era necesario tanto problema y que tomaras medidas drásticas con lo de los gastos._ Ordeno mi escritorio y veo el reloj. Elijah debe estar afuera.

El Audi está estacionado contra la acera, y Taylor sale para abrir la puerta trasera. Nunca había estado tan complacida de verlo, y me apresuro al auto fuera de la lluvia.

Elijah está en el asiento trasero, mirándome, sus ojos amplios y cuidadosos. Está preparado para mi ira, su mandíbula apretada y tensa.

—Hola —murmuro.

—Hola —responde cautelosamente, se acerca y toma mi mano, apretándola con fuerza, y mi corazón se derrite un poco. Estoy tan confundida. Ni siquiera he resuelto lo que necesito decirle.

—¿Todavía estás molesta? —pregunta.

—No lo sé —murmuro. Él levanta mi mano y ligeramente roza mis nudillos con suaves besos.

—Ha sido un día de mierda —dice.

—Sí, lo ha sido. —Pero por primera vez desde que se fue a trabajar esta mañana, me comienzo a relajar. Solo estar en su compañía es como un bálsamo calmante, toda la mierda de Thierry, los irritantes e-mails de un lado al otro, y la molestia de Luna se desvanecen hasta el fondo. Es solo yo y mi obsesivo del control en la parte de atrás del auto.

—Es mejor ahora que estás aquí —murmura. Estamos sentados en silencio mientras Taylor maneja a través del tráfico de la noche, ambos melancólicos y contemplativos; pero me siento relajada con Elijah a mi lado, mientras él también se relaja, gentilmente corriendo su dedo pulgar a través de mis nudillos en un suave, y relajante ritmo.

Taylor nos deja afuera del edificio de apartamentos, y ambos nos apresuramos adentro, fuera de la lluvia. Elijah toma mi mano mientras esperamos el ascensor, sus ojos escaneando la entrada del edificio.

—Supongo que no han encontrado a Elena todavía.

—No. Welch todavía está buscándola —murmura abatido.

El ascensor llega y entramos. Elijah mira hacia mí, sus ojos grises ilegibles. Oh, él luce glorioso —el cabello revuelto, camisa blanca, traje oscuro. Y de repente está ahí, de la nada, ese sentimiento. _Oh mi…_ –el anhelo, el deseo, la energía eléctrica. Si fuera visible, sería un aura azul intenso alrededor entre nosotros es tan fuerte. Sus labios se abren y me mira.

—¿Lo sientes? —respira.

—Sí.

—Oh, Alex —gime y me agarra, sus brazos serpenteando alrededor de mí, una mano en la nuca, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus labios encuentran los míos. Mis dedos están en su cabello y acariciando su mejilla mientras me empuja contra la pared del ascensor.

—Odio discutir contigo —respira contra mi boca, y ahí hay una desesperada, apasionada cualidad de su beso que refleja la mía. El deseo explota en mi cuerpo, toda la tensión del día buscando una salida, luchando contra él, buscando más. Somos todo lenguas y respiración, manos, tacto y la dulce, dulce sensación. Su mano está en mi cadera, y de repente está tirando de la falda, sus dedos acariciando mis muslos.

—Dulce Jesús, estas llevando medias —gime en apreciación mientras su dedo pulgar acaricia la carne por encima de la línea de la media—. Quiero ver esto —respira y tira de mi falda hasta arriba, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de mis piernas.

Retrocediendo, alcanza y presiona el botón de parada, el ascensor se detiene entre el vigésimo segundo y vigésimo tercer piso. Sus ojos están oscuros, sus labios entreabiertos, y su respiración tan fuerte como la mía. Nos miramos, sin tocarnos. Estoy agradecida por la pared en contra de mi espalda, que me sostiene mientras disfruto a este hermoso, y sensual hombre con apreciación carnal.

—Suelta tu cabello —ordena, con su voz ronca. Alcanzo y deshago la liga, liberando mi cabello por lo que cae en una nube espesa alrededor de mis hombros hasta mis pechos—. Desabotona los botones superiores de tu camisa —susurra, sus ojos salvajes ahora.

Me hace sentir tan desenfrenada. Mi Diosa interior se retuerce en su chaise longue esperando, queriendo y jadeando. Alcanzo y desabotono cada botón, con algo de dificultad, poco a poco, de forma que la parte superior de mis pechos están tentadoramente revelados.

Él traga.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán seductora luces ahora?

Muy deliberadamente, muerdo mi labio y sacudo mi cabeza. Él cierra sus ojos brevemente, y cuando los abre otra vez, están ardiendo. Toma unos pasos acercándose, sus manos en las paredes del ascensor a cada lado de mi cara. Esta tan cerca como puede estar sin tocarme. Alzo mi rostro para encontrarme con su mirada, y se inclina y toca su nariz con la mía. Así que ese es el único contacto entre nosotros. Estoy tan caliente en los confines de este ascensor con él. Lo quiero, ahora.

—Creo que sí, señorita Stevens. Creo que te gusta volverme loco.

—¿Te vuelvo loco? —susurro.

—En todas las cosas, Alexandria. Eres una sirena, una diosa. —Llega hasta mí, tomando mi pierna por la rodilla y colocándola alrededor de su cintura, así que estoy parada en una sola pierna, apoyándome en él. Lo siento en contra de mí, lo siento fuerte y con ganas por encima del vértice de mis piernas mientras corre sus labios en mi garganta. Gimo y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Voy a tomarte ahora, Alexandria —respira, y arqueo mi espalda en respuesta, presionándome hacia él, ansiosa por la fricción. Se queja profundo y bajo en la parte posterior de su garganta y me impulsa más alto mientras baja su cierre.

—Agárrate fuerte, nena —murmura, y mágicamente saca un paquete de aluminio enfrente de mi boca. Lo tomo entre mis dientes, y él lo tira, así entre los dos, lo rompemos para abrirlo.

—Buena chica. —Retrocede una fracción mientras se desliza el condón—. Dios, no puedo esperar por los siguientes seis días —gruñe y mira hacia mí con los ojos entornados—. Espero no estés muy apegada a estas medias. —Las rompe con sus adeptos dedos, y se desintegran en sus manos. Mi sangre está palpitando a través de mis venas. Estoy jadeando por la necesidad.

Sus palabras son intoxicantes, todas mis angustias del día olvidadas. Sólo somos él y yo, haciendo lo que mejor hacemos. Sin quitar sus ojos de los míos, se hunde lentamente. Mi cuerpo se arquea e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando mis ojos, saboreando la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí. Se retira y luego se mueve dentro de mí otra vez, tan lento, tan dulce. Gimo.

—Tú eres mía, Alexandria —murmura contra mi garganta.

—Sí. Tuya. ¿Cuándo aceptaras eso? —jadeo. Él gruñe y empieza a moverse, realmente a moverse. Me rindo a su ritmo incesante, saboreando cada empuje y extracción, su respiración entrecortada, su necesidad por mí, reflejando la mía.

Me hace sentir poderosa, fuerte, deseada y amada, amada por este cautivador, y complicado hombre, a quien amo de vuelta con todo mi corazón. Él empuja más y más fuerte, su respiración entrecortada, perdiéndose en mí como yo me pierdo en él.

—Oh, nena —Elijah gime, sus dientes recorriendo mi mandíbula, y me vengo fuerte alrededor de él. Está quieto, apretándome, siguiéndome, susurrando mi nombre.

Ahora que Elijah está agotado, calmado y besándome gentilmente, su respiración está más calmada. Me sostiene derecha en contra de la pared del ascensor, nuestras frentes presionadas, y mi cuerpo es como gelatina, débil pero gratificante y saciado de mi clímax.

—Oh, Alex —murmura—. Te necesito tanto. —Y besa mi frente.

—Y yo a ti, Elijah.

Liberándome, endereza mi falda y abotona mi camisa, después marca la combinación en el teclado e inicia el ascensor de nuevo. Arranca con una sacudida así que estiro la mano y aprieto su brazo.

—Taylor se estará preguntando dónde estamos —dice sonriendo lascivamente hacia mí.

_Oh mierda._ Paso mis dedos por el cabello en un intento vano para disimular la apariencia de recién follada, entonces me rindo y lo ato en una cola de caballo.

—Estás bien. —Elijah sonríe mientras sube su cierre y se mete el condón en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Una vez más luce como la personificación del empresario estadounidense, y desde que su cabello se ve desordenado la mayor parte del tiempo, hay muy poca diferencia. Excepto ahora que está sonriendo, relajado, sus ojos arrugados con un encanto juvenil. ¿Son todos los hombres fáciles de convencer?

Taylor está esperando cuando las puertas se abren.

—Problema con el elevador —murmura Elijah mientras los dos salimos, y no puedo mirar a ninguno de ellos a la cara. Me deslizo a través de la doble puerta a la habitación de Elijah en busca de algo de ropa interior fresca.

* * *

Cuando regreso, Elijah se ha quitado su chaqueta y está sentado en la barra de desayuno hablando con la Sra. Jones. Ella me sonríe gentilmente mientras coloca dos platos de comida caliente para ambos. Mmm, huele delicioso —coq au vin si no estoy equivocada, estoy hambrienta.

—Disfruten, Sr. Mikaelson, Alex —dice y nos deja.

Elijah obtiene una botella de vino del refrigerador, y mientras nos sentamos y comemos, me dice sobre cuán cerca está de perfeccionar un celular que funcione con energía solar. Esta animado y emocionado sobre todo el proyecto, y entonces sé que no ha tenido un completo día de mierda.

Le pregunto sobre sus propiedades. Él suelta una risita, y resulta que solo tiene el apartamento en New York, Aspen y Escala. Nada más, cuando hemos terminado, recojo su plato y el mío y lo llevo al fregadero.

—Deja eso. Gail lo hará —dice. Doy vuelta y lo miro, me está mirando atentamente. ¿Alguna vez me acostumbrare a que alguien limpie para mí?

—Bueno, ahora que estas más dócil, señorita Stevens, ¿deberíamos hablar sobre hoy?

—Creo que eres tú el que está más dócil. Creo que estoy haciendo un muy buen trabajo domesticándote.

—¿Domesticándome? —resopla divertido. Cuando asiento, frunce el ceño reflexionando mis palabras—. Sí. Quizás lo estás, Alexandria.

—Tenías razón sobre Thierry —murmuro, seria ahora, y me inclino a través de la isla de la cocina midiendo su reacción. La cara de Elijah cae y sus ojos se endurecen.

—¿Ha intentado algo? —susurra, su voz mortalmente fría.

Sacudo mi cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

—No, y no lo hará Elijah. Hoy le dije que soy tu novia, y retrocedió enseguida.

—¿Estás segura? Podría dispararle al hijo de puta —dice Elijah frunciendo el ceño

Suspiro, envalentonada por mi copa de vino.

—Realmente me tienes que dejar luchar mis propias batallas. No puedes constantemente adivinar y tratar de protegerme. Es sofocante Elijah. Nunca voy a crecer con tu incesante interferencia. Necesito algo de libertad. Yo no soñaría con meterme en tus asuntos.

Él parpadea hacia mí.

—Sólo quiero tu seguridad, Alexandria. Si algo te pasara, yo… —Se detiene.

—Lo sé, y entiendo por qué te sientes tan impulsado a protegerme. Y a una parte de mí le encanta. Sé que si te necesito, estarás ahí, como yo lo estaré para ti. Pero si queremos tener algún futuro juntos, tienes que confiar en mí y en mi juicio, sí, me equivoco a veces, voy a cometer errores, pero tengo que aprender.

Me mira, su expresión ansiosa, empujándome a dar vuelta hacia él así estoy parada entre sus piernas mientras está sentado en el taburete de la barra. Tomando sus manos, y las coloco alrededor de mí y planto mis manos en sus brazos.

—No puedes interferir en mi trabajo, está mal. No necesito que te hagas cargo como un caballero en armadura para salvar el día. Sé que quieres controlar todo, y entiendo por qué, pero no puedes. Es una meta imposible… tienes que aprender a dejar ir. —Alcance su cara y lo acaricio mientras me miraba con ojos muy abiertos—. Y si puedes hacer eso —darme eso— me mudaré contigo —agrego suavemente.

Él inhala bruscamente, sorprendido.

—¿Harías eso? —susurra.

—Sí.

—Pero no me conoces. —Frunció el ceño y sonó ahogado y lleno de pánico de repente, muy poco Cincuenta.

—Te conozco lo suficiente, Elijah, nada de lo que me digas sobre ti me asustara para alejarme. —Gentilmente paso mis nudillos a través de su mejilla. Su expresión se transforma de ansiosa a dudosa—. Pero si podrías hacerlo más fácil para mí —declaro.

—Estoy intentando Alexandria. No puedo sólo quedarme tranquilo y dejarte ir a New York con ese… imbécil. Él tiene una alarmante reputación. Ninguna de sus asistentes ha durado más de tres meses, y la compañía nunca las detuvo. No quiero eso para ti, nena. —Suspira—. No quiero que nada te pase. Tú siendo lastimada… el solo pensamiento me llena de horror, no puedo prometer no interferir, no si pienso que saldrás dañada. —Se detiene y toma un profundo respiro—. Te amo, Anastasia. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para protegerte. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti.

_Santo cielo._ Mi Diosa interior, mi subconsciente, y yo lo vemos en shock.

Dios, dos pequeñas palabras y mi mundo entero se detiene, se inclina, y entonces empieza a girar en un nuevo eje; saboreo el momento, mirando a sus sinceros y hermosos ojos marrones.

—También te amo Elijah. —Me inclino y lo beso, y entonces el beso se hace más profundo. Entrando sin ser visto, Taylor se aclara la garganta. Elijah retrocede, mirándome fijamente. Se para y sus brazos están alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Sí? —responde bruscamente a Taylor.

—La Sra. Lincoln está en camino, señor.

—¿Qué?

Taylor se encoge de hombros en señal de disculpa. Elijah suspira pesadamente y sacude su cabeza.

—Bueno, esto deberá ser interesante —murmura y me da una sonrisa torcida de resignación.

_¡Joder!_ ¿Por qué esa maldita mujer no puede dejarnos en paz?

* * *

_**Aquí está el capitulo 11, el atuendo de Alex está en mi perfil.**_


	13. Chapter 12

—¿Hablaste con ella hoy? —le pregunto a Elijah en la espera de la llegada de la Sra. Robinson la llegada de la Sra. Robinson.

—Sí.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Le dije que no querías verla y que entendía tus razones. También le dije que no apreciaba que fuera tras mi espalda. —Su mirada es impasible, sin revelar nada.

_Oh, Dios. _

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Lo sacudió de una manera que sólo Luna puede. —Su boca se aplanó en una línea torcida.

—¿Por qué crees que está aquí?

—No tengo ni idea. —Elijah se encoge de hombros.

Taylor entra en la sala grande otra vez.

—La señora Lincoln —anuncia.

_Y aquí está ella… _¿Por qué es tan condenadamente atractiva? Ella está vestida completamente de negro: pantalones vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta que enfatiza su figura perfecta, y un halo de cabello brillante, lustroso _**(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil).**_

Elijah me acerca.

—Luna —dice, en tono perplejo.

Ella me mira boquiabierta en estado de shock, congelada en el lugar. Parpadea antes de encontrar su suave voz.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta que tenías compañía, Elijah. Hoy es lunes —dice ella, como si esto explicara por qué está aquí.

—Novia —dice él a modo de explicación e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y sonríe.

Ella sonríe, una sonrisa lenta, radiante, dirigida enteramente a él. Es desconcertante.

—Por supuesto. Hola, Alexandria. No sabía que estarías aquí. Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo. Lo acepto.

—¿Lo haces? —afirmo en voz baja, mirándola y tomándonos a todos por sorpresa.

Con el ceño levemente fruncido, se mueve más en la habitación.

—Sí, entiendo el mensaje. No estoy aquí para verte. Como he dicho, Elijah rara vez tiene compañía durante la semana. —Hace una pausa—. Tengo un problema, y necesito hablar con Elijah al respecto.

—¿Oh? —Elijah se endereza—. ¿Quieres un trago?

—Sí, por favor —murmura con gratitud.

Elijah busca un vaso, mientras que Luna y yo estamos de pie, incómodas mirando la una a la otra. Ella juguetea con un anillo de plata grande en su dedo medio, en tanto que yo no sé dónde mirar. Finalmente, me da una pequeña sonrisa tensa y se aproxima a la isla de la cocina y se sienta en el taburete de la barra al final. Obviamente, conoce muy bien el lugar y se siente cómoda moviéndose por aquí.

¿Me quedo? ¿Me voy? _Oh, esto es tan difícil_. Mi subconsciente frunce el ceño a la mujer con su cara más hostil de arpía.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle a esta mujer y ninguna elogiosa. Pero es amiga de Elijah —su única amiga— y por toda mi aversión por esta mujer, soy por naturaleza amable. Decidiendo quedarme, me siento con tanta gracia como puedo manejar en el taburete que Elijah había dejado libre. Elijah vierte el vino en cada una de las copas y se sienta entre nosotras en la barra del desayuno. ¿Puede sentir lo extraño que es esto?

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta.

Luna me mira nerviosamente, y Elijah se acerca y toma mi mano.

—Alexandria está conmigo ahora —le dice a su silenciosa consulta y me aprieta la mano. Me ruborizo, y mi subconsciente le sonríe, cara de arpía olvidada.

El rostro de Luna se suaviza como si estuviera contenta por él. Realmente contenta por él. Oh, no entiendo a esta mujer en absoluto, y me siento incómoda y nerviosa en su presencia.

Ella toma una respiración profunda y se mueve, posándose en el borde de su taburete de la barra y luciendo nerviosa. Mira con nerviosismo a sus manos y empieza a girar locamente el anillo de plata grande alrededor de su dedo medio.

Por Dios, ¿qué pasa con ella? ¿Es mi presencia? ¿Tengo ese efecto en ella? Porque me siento de la misma manera… no la quiero aquí. Levanta la cabeza y mira a Elijah a los ojos.

—Estoy siendo chantajeada.

_Santa mierda_. No es lo que esperaba de su boca. Elijah se tensa. ¿Alguien se enteró de su afición por golpear y follar chicos menores de edad? Reprimí mi repulsión, y un pensamiento fugaz sobre los pollos vuelven a casa a descansar se me cruza por mi mente. Mi subconsciente se frota las manos con mal disimulado regocijo. Bien.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Elijah, su horror claro en su voz.

Ella mete la mano en su bolso de gran tamaño, de charol de diseñador, saca una nota, y se la entrega a él.

—Deja eso, ponlo ahí. — Elijah apunta a la barra del desayuno con su barbilla.

—¿No quieres tocarlo?

—No. Huellas dactilares.

— Elijah, sabes que no puedo ir a la policía con esto.

¿Por qué estoy escuchando esto? ¿Está jodiendo algún otro pobre chico?

Ella pone la nota para él, y él se inclina para leerlo.

—Sólo están pidiendo cinco mil dólares —dice casi distraídamente—. ¿Alguna idea de quién podría ser? ¿Alguien en la comunidad?

—No —dice con su voz dulce y suave.

—¿Linc?

_¿Linc? ¿Quién es ese? _

—Que… ¿después de todo este tiempo? No lo creo —refunfuña—. ¿Isaac sabe?

—No le he dicho.

_¿Quién es Isaac? _

—Creo que él necesita saber —dice Elijah. Ella niega con la cabeza, y ahora siento que me estoy entrometiendo. No quiero nada de esto. Trato de recuperar mi mano del agarre de Elijah, pero él sólo aumenta su agarre y se vuelve a mirarme.

—¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Estoy cansada. Creo que voy a ir a la cama.

Sus ojos buscan los míos, ¿buscando qué? ¿Censura? ¿Aceptación? ¿Hostilidad? Mantengo mi expresión tan suave cómo es posible.

—Está bien —dice—. No tardaré mucho tiempo.

Él me libera y me pongo de pie. Luna me mira con recelo. Me quedo callada y devuelvo su mirada, sin revelar nada.

—Buenas noches, Alexandria. —Ella me da una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenas noches —murmuro, y mi voz suena fría. Me giro para salir. La tensión es demasiada para mí para soportar. A medida que salgo de la habitación ellos continúan su conversación.

—No creo que haya mucho que pueda hacer, Luna —le dice Elijah a ella—. Si se trata de una cuestión de dinero. —Su voz se apaga—. Podría pedirle a Madoxx que investigue.

—No, Elijah, sólo quería compartir —dice ella.

Cuando estoy fuera de la habitación, la oigo decir:

—Te ves muy feliz.

—Lo estoy —responde Elijah.

—Mereces serlo.

—Me gustaría que eso fuera verdad.

—Elijah —regaña.

Me quedo paralizada, escuchando atentamente. No puedo evitarlo.

—¿Sabe lo negativo que eres acerca de ti? Acerca de todos tus problemas.

—Ella me conoce mejor que nadie.

—¡Ay! Eso duele.

—Es la verdad, Luna. No tengo que jugar con ella. Y lo digo en serio, déjala en paz.

—¿Cuál es su problema?

—Tú… Lo que éramos. Lo que hicimos. Ella no entiende.

—Hazla entender.

—Está en el pasado, Luna, ¿y por qué iba a querer mancharla con nuestra jodida relación? Ella es buena y dulce e inocente, y por algún milagro me ama.

—No es ningún milagro, Elijah —se burla Luna naturalmente—. Ten un poco de fe en ti mismo. Realmente eres un buen partido. Te lo he dicho a menudo. Y ella parece adorable, también. Fuerte. Alguien que te defienda.

No puedo oír la respuesta de Elijah. Así que soy fuerte, ¿lo soy? Desde luego, no me siento así.

—¿No lo echas de menos? —continúa Luna.

—¿Qué?

—Tú sala de juegos.

Dejo de respirar.

—Eso realmente no es de tu maldita incumbencia —dice bruscamente Elijah.

_Oh. _

—Lo siento —resopla Luna sin sinceridad.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas. Y por favor, llama antes de venir otra vez.

—Elijah, lo siento —dice ella, y por su tono, esta vez lo dice en serio—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sensible? —lo regaña de nuevo.

—Luna, tenemos una relación de negocios que nos ha beneficiado a ambos inmensamente. Vamos a mantenerlo de esa manera. Lo que hubo entre nosotros es parte del pasado. Alexandria es mi futuro, y no lo voy a poner en peligro en modo alguno, así que corta la mierda.

_¡Su futuro! _

—Ya veo.

—Mira, lo siento por tu problema. Tal vez deberías desecharlo y tomarlo como un farol. —Su tono es más suave.

—No quiero perderte, Elijah.

—No soy tuyo para perderme, Luna —dijo bruscamente de nuevo.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir.

—¿Qué quisiste decir? —Está brusco, enojado.

—Mira, no quiero discutir contigo. Tu amistad significa mucho para mí. Me alejaré de Alexandria. Pero estoy aquí si me necesitas. Siempre lo estaré.

— Alexandria piensa que me viste el sábado pasado. Llamaste, eso es todo. ¿Por qué le dijiste otra cosa?

—Quería que ella supiera lo mal que estabas cuando se fue. No quiero que te haga daño.

—Ella lo sabe. Le he dicho. Deja de interferir. Sinceramente, eres como una mamá gallina. —Elijah suena más resignado, y Luna se ríe, pero hay un tono triste en su risa.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Sabes que me preocupo por ti. Nunca pensé que terminarías enamorándote, Elijah. Es muy gratificante verlo. Pero no podría soportar si te hace daño.

—Tomaré mis riesgos —dice secamente—. ¿Ahora estás segura de que no quieres que Madoxx busque alrededor?

Ella suspira profundamente.

—Supongo que no haría ningún daño.

—Está bien. Lo voy a llamar por la mañana.

Los escucho discutiendo, tratando de resolver esto. Ellos suenan como viejos amigos, como dice Elijah. Solo amigos. Y ella se preocupa por él, tal vez demasiado. Bueno, ¿quién no lo haría, si lo conocieran?

—Gracias, Elijah. Y lo siento. No era mi intención molestar. Me iré. La próxima vez voy a llamar.

—Bien.

_¡Ella se va! ¡Mierda!_ Corro por el pasillo a la habitación de Elijah y me siento en la cama. Elijah entra unos momentos más tarde.

—Se ha ido —dice con cautela, midiendo mi reacción.

Miro hacia él, tratando de enmarcar mi pregunta.

—¿Quieres decirme todo sobre ella? Estoy tratando de entender por qué crees que te ha ayudado. —Hago una pausa, pensando cuidadosamente acerca de mi siguiente frase—. La detesto, Elijah. Creo que te hizo un daño incalculable. Tú no tienes amigos. ¿Los mantuvo lejos de ti?

Él suspira y se pasa la mano por el cabello.

—¿Por qué demonios quieres saber acerca de ella? Tuvimos un romance muy largo, golpeaba la mierda fuera de mí de vez en cuando, y me la follé en todo tipo de formas que ni siquiera puedes imaginar, fin de la historia.

Palidecí. _Mierda,_ él está enojado… conmigo. Parpadeo hacia él.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

—¡Porque toda esa mierda se ha ACABADO! —grita, mirándome ceñudo. Él suspira con desesperación y sacude su cabeza.

Palidecí. _Mierda._ Miro mis manos, anudadas en mi regazo. Sólo quiero entender.

Se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunta con cansancio.

—No tienes que decirme. No quiero inmiscuirme.

—Alexandria, no es eso. No me gusta hablar de esa mierda. He vivido en una burbuja durante años donde nada me afecta y no tengo que justificarme ante nadie. Ella siempre ha estado ahí como un confidente. Y ahora mi pasado y mi futuro están colisionando de una manera en que nunca pensé posible.

Echo un vistazo a él y él me está mirando, los ojos muy abiertos.

—Nunca pensé que tendría un futuro con alguien, Alexandria. Me das esperanza y me tienes pensando en todo tipo de posibilidades. —Él se desvía.

—Estaba escuchando —susurro y miro hacia abajo a mis manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Nuestra conversación?

—Sí.

—¿Y bien? —Él suena resignado.

—Ella se preocupa por ti.

—Sí, lo hace. Y yo por ella a mi propia manera, pero no se acerca a lo que siento por ti. Si eso es de lo que esto se trata.

—No estoy celosa. —Me hiere que pensara eso… ¿o lo estoy? Mierda. Tal vez eso es lo que es—. No la amas —murmuré.

Vuelve a suspirar. Está realmente molesto.

—Hace mucho tiempo, pensé que la amaba —dice a través de sus dientes apretados.

_Oh_.

—Cuando estábamos en Georgia… dijiste que no la amabas.

—Eso es cierto.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Te amaba entonces, Alexandria —susurra—. Eres la única persona por la que volaría cinco mil kilómetros para ver.

Oh mi… No entiendo. Todavía me quería como sumisa entonces. Mi ceño se profundiza.

—Los sentimientos que tengo por ti son muy diferentes de cualquier otro que haya tenido por Luna —dice a modo de explicación.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Irónicamente, fue Luna quien lo señaló. Me animó a ir a Georgia.

_¡Lo sabía!_ Lo supe en Savannah. Lo miro, inexpresiva.

¿Qué debo hacer con esto? Tal vez ella está de mi lado y sólo se preocupa de que vaya hacerle daño. La idea es dolorosa. Nunca querría hacerle daño. Ella tiene razón… ha sido dañado lo suficiente.

Tal vez no es tan mala. Niego con la cabeza. No quiero aceptar su relación con ella. Estoy en contra. Sí, eso es lo que es. Ella es un personaje desagradable que se aprovechó de un adolescente vulnerable, robándole sus años de adolescencia, no importa lo que él diga.

—¿Entonces la deseabas? Cuando eras más joven.

—Sí.

_Oh. _

—Ella me enseñó mucho. Me enseñó a creer en mí mismo.

_Oh. _

—Pero también golpeó la mierda fuera de ti.

Él sonríe con cariño.

—Sí, lo hizo.

—¿Y te gustaba eso?

—En ese tiempo lo hacía.

—¿Tanto que quisiste hacérselo a otros?

Sus ojos se abren más y se vuelven más serios.

—Sí.

—¿Te ayudó ella con eso?

—Sí.

—¿Hizo de sumisa para ti?

—Sí.

_Mierda santa._

—¿Esperas que ella me agrade? —Mi voz suena frágil y amargada.

—No. Aunque eso facilitaría mucho mi vida —dice con cansancio—. Pero entiendo tu reticencia.

—¡Reticencia! Caray, Elijah… si ese hubiera sido tu hijo, ¿cómo te sentirías?

Parpadea en mi dirección como si no comprendiera la pregunta. Frunce el ceño.

—No tenía que quedarme con ella. Fue mi decisión, también, Alexandria —murmura.

Esto no me está llevando a ninguna parte.

—¿Quién es Linc?

—Su ex-marido.

—¿Lincoln Timber?

—El mismísimo —sonríe.

—¿E Isaac?

—Su sumiso actual.

_Oh no. _

—Él está en la mitad de sus veinte, Alexandria. Ya sabes: un adulto consensual —añade rápidamente, interpretando correctamente mi mirada de repulsión.

Me sonrojo.

—Tú edad —murmuro.

—Mira, Alexandria, como le dije a ella, es parte de mi pasado. Tú eres mi futuro. No dejes que se interponga entre nosotros, por favor. Y francamente, estoy realmente aburrido de este tema. Iré a trabajar un poco. —Se pone de pie y me mira—. Déjalo estar. Por favor.

Lo miro tercamente.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —añade—. Tu auto llegó un día antes. Está en el garaje. Taylor tiene la llave.

Whoa… ¿el Saab?

—¿Puedo conducirlo mañana?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sabes por qué no. Y eso me recuerda. Si vas a dejar tu oficina, házmelo saber. Sawyer estaba ahí, vigilándote. Parece que no puedo confiar en que cuides de ti misma en absoluto. —Me frunce el ceño, haciéndome sentir como una niña que se equivocó… otra vez. Y discutiría con él, pero está bastante en el borde sobre lo de Elena, y no quiero empujarlo más, aunque no puedo resistir un comentario.

—Parece que no puedo confiar en ti tampoco —murmuro—. Pudiste haberme dicho que Sawyer estaba vigilándome.

—¿Quieres discutir sobre eso, también?

—No era consciente de que estuviéramos discutiendo, pensé que nos estábamos comunicando —murmuro de forma petulante.

Cierra sus ojos brevemente mientras lucha por contener su temperamento. Trago y lo observo ansiosamente. Jesús, esto podría ir en cualquier dirección.

—Tengo que trabajar —dije en voz baja, y con eso, deja la habitación.

Exhalo. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba reteniendo mi aliento. Me dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, mirando el techo.

¿Podremos tener alguna vez una conversación normal sin que se desintegre en una discusión? Es agotador.

Simplemente no nos conocemos tan bien el uno al otro. ¿Realmente quiero mudarme con él? Ni siquiera sé si debo prepararle una taza de té o café mientras está trabajando. ¿Debería siquiera interrumpirlo? No tengo idea de lo que le gusta y lo que no.

Evidentemente está aburrido con toda la cosa de Luna; tiene razón, necesito avanzar. Dejarlo estar. Bueno, al menos no está esperando que sea su amiga, y espero que ella deje de acosarme para que nos reunamos.

Me bajo de la cama y camino hasta la ventana. Sacando el seguro de la puerta del balcón, la abro y paseo hasta la barandilla de vidrio. Su transparencia es desconcertante. El aire está helado y fresco, debido a la altura a la que me encuentro.

Miro las titilantes luces de Seattle. Él está tan lejos de todo aquí en su fortaleza. Sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. Acaba de decirme que me ama, y luego viene toda esta mierda a causa de esa horrible mujer. Ruedo mis ojos. Su vida es tan complicada. Él es tan complicado.

Con un profundo suspiro y una última vista a Seattle esparcido como un manto de oro a mis pies, decido llamar a Mark. No he hablado con él desde hace un tiempo. Es una conversación breve, como de costumbre, pero puedo verificar que está bien y que estoy interrumpiendo un partido de fútbol importante.

—Espero que todo esté bien con Elijah —dice de forma casual, y sé que está buscando información pero realmente no quiere saber.

—Sí. Estamos bien. —Algo así, y me estoy mudando con él. Aunque no hemos discutido un calendario—. Te quiero, papá.

—También te quiero, Ali.

Corto y miro mi reloj. Debido a nuestra discusión, me estoy sintiendo extrañamente enervada e inquieta.

Me doy una ducha rápida, y de vuelta en el dormitorio, decido usar uno de esos camisones que Grace Acton adquirió para mí de Neiman Marcus. Elijah siempre se está quejando de mis camisetas. Hay tres. Escojo el rosa pálido y lo paso por encima de mi cabeza. La tela se desliza por encima de mi piel, acariciando y aferrándose a mí a medida que cae por mi cuerpo. Se siente lujurioso, el mejor y más delgado satín. Santa mierda. En el espejo, me veo como la estrella de una película de 1930. Es largo, elegante… y muy poco yo.

Agarro la bata a juego y decido ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca. Podría leer en mi iPad… pero en este momento, quiero la comodidad y el consuelo de un libro físico. Dejaré a Elijah solo. Tal vez recobrará su buen humor una vez que haya terminado de trabajar.

Hay tantos libros en la biblioteca de Elijah. Revisar cada título tomará una eternidad. Ocasionalmente miro la mesa de billar y me sonrojo al recordar nuestra velada previa. Sonrío cuando veo que la regla todavía está en el suelo. Recogiéndola, la paso sobre la palma de mi mano. ¡Ay! Pica.

¿Por qué no puedo tomar un poco más de dolor por mi hombre? Desconsoladamente, la dejo sobre la mesa y continúo mi búsqueda de un buen libro.

La mayoría de los libros son primeras ediciones. ¿Cómo puede alguien haber amasado una colección como esta en tan poco tiempo? Tal vez la descripción de trabajo de Taylor incluye compra de libros. Me decido por Rebecca de Daphne Du Maurier. No lo he leído desde hace mucho tiempo. Sonrío cuando me acurruco en uno de los mullidos sillones y leo la primera línea:

_Anoche soñé que iba a Manderley otra vez…_

* * *

Casi salto al despertar cuando Elijah me levanta en sus brazos.

—Hola —murmura—, te quedaste dormida. No podía encontrarte. —Acaricia mi cabello. Somnolienta, pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y respiro su esencia —oh, huele tan bien— mientras me carga de regreso al dormitorio. Me acuesta sobre la cama y me cubre,

—Duerme, nena —susurra, y presiona sus labios contra mi frente.

* * *

Despierto de golpe de un sueño perturbador y me siento momentáneamente desorientada. Me encuentro mirando con ansiedad el otro extremo de la cama, pero no hay nadie ahí. Flotando desde la sala, escucho el tenue tono de una compleja melodía proveniente del piano.

¿Qué hora es? Compruebo la alarma-reloj: dos de la mañana. ¿Ha venido Elijah a dormir algo? Desenredo mis piernas de la bata, que todavía estoy usando, y bajo de la cama.

En la sala principal, me quedo de pie en las sombras, escuchando. Elijah está perdido en la música. Parece seguro y protegido en su burbuja de luz. Y la canción que interpreta tiene una melodía cadenciosa, que en parte suena familiar, pero tan elaborada. _Jesús, es bueno._ ¿Por qué esto siempre tiene que tomarme por sorpresa?

Toda la escena parece diferente de algún modo, y me doy cuenta que la tapa del piano está abajo, otorgándome una vista sin obstáculos. Él levanta su mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran, los suyos marrones y suavemente luminosos en el difuso brillo de la lámpara. Continúa tocando, sin titubear en absoluto, mientras hago mi camino hacia él. Sus ojos me siguen, bebiéndome, ardiendo con más brillo. Cuando lo alcanzo, se detiene.

—¿Por qué paraste? Eso era maravilloso.

—¿Tienes idea de cuán deseable te ves en este momento? —dice él, con voz suave.

_Oh. _

—Ven a la cama —susurro, y sus ojos se calientan cuando extiende su mano. Cuando la tomo, él tira de mí de forma inesperada, por lo que caigo en su regazo. Envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor y acaricia mi cuello por detrás de mi oreja, lo que envía escalofríos a lo largo de mi columna.

—¿Por qué peleamos? —susurra, mientras sus dientes se apoderan del lóbulo de mi oreja.

_Santo cielo._ Mi corazón se salta un latido, luego comienza a correr a todo ritmo, enviando calor a través de todo mi cuerpo.

—Porque estamos conociéndonos, y eres terco, pendenciero, mal humorado y difícil —murmuro sin aliento, moviendo mi cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a mi garganta. Pasa su nariz a lo largo de mi cuello, y siento su sonrisa.

—Soy todas esas cosas, señorita Stevens. Es un milagro que me aguantes. —Mordisquea el lóbulo de mi oreja y yo gimo—. ¿Es siempre así? —suspira.

—No tengo idea.

—Tampoco yo. —Tira del cinturón de mi bata por lo que esta se abre, y sus manos vagan por mi cuerpo, sobre mis pechos. Mis pezones se endurecen bajo su suave tacto y se tensan contra el satén. Continúa descendiendo por mi cintura, hasta mis caderas.

—Te sientes tan bien bajo este material, puedo verlo todo… incluso esto. —Tira suavemente mi vello púbico a través de la tela, lo que me hace jadear, mientras su otra mano se envuelve sobre el cabello en mi nuca. Tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, me besa, su lengua urgente, implacable, necesitada. Gimo en respuesta y acaricio su querido, amado rostro. Su mano suavemente levanta mi camisón, lentamente, de forma tentadora, hasta que acaricia mi trasero desnudo y luego pasando la uña de su pulgar por el interior de mi muslo.

De pronto se levanta, sorprendiéndome, y levantándome hasta poner mi cuerpo sobre el piano. Mis pies se apoyan en las teclas, haciendo sonar notas discordantes, y sus manos suben por mis piernas y separan mis rodillas. Agarra mis manos.

—Recuéstate —ordena, sosteniendo mis manos mientras me extiendo sobre la parte superior del piano. La tapa se siente dura e implacable contra mi espalda. Él me suelta y abre más mis piernas, mis pies danzando sobre las teclas, sobre las notas más altas y más bajas.

_Oh chico_. Sé qué es lo que va a hacer, y la anticipación… gimo ruidosamente mientras besa el interior de mi rodilla, luego besando, chupando y mordisqueando su camino desde mi pierna a mi muslo. El suave camisón de satín se levanta más, rozando mi piel sensible, cuando él empuja la tela. Flexiono mis pies y los acordes suenan otra vez. Cerrando mis ojos, me rindo a él mientras su boca alcanza la cúspide de mis muslos.

Él me besa_… ahí… Oh chico…_ entonces sopla suavemente antes de que su lengua rodee mi clítoris. Abre más mis piernas. Me siento tan abierta… tan expuesta. Me sujeta en mi lugar, sus manos justo sobre mis rodillas mientras su lengua me tortura, sin darme cuartel, sin tregua… sin poder respirar. Inclinando mis caderas hacia arriba, encontrando e igualando su ritmo, me consume.

—Oh, Elijah, por favor. —Vuelvo a gemir.

—Oh no, nena, no todavía —bromea, pero me siento acelerar a medida que él lo hace, y se detiene.

—No —lloriqueo.

—Esta es mi venganza, Alex —gruñe suavemente—. Discute conmigo, y voy a cobrármelo con tu cuerpo de algún modo. —Esparce besos a lo largo de mi vientre, sus manos viajando por mis muslos, acariciando, amasando, tentando. Su lengua hace círculos en mi ombligo mientras sus manos —y sus pulgares… oh sus pulgares— alcanzan la cumbre de mis muslos.

—¡Ah! —grito cuando empuja uno dentro de mí. El otro me acaricia, lenta, agonizantemente, haciendo círculos a mi alrededor una y otra vez. Mi espalda se arquea fuera del piano mientras me retuerzo bajo su toque. Es casi insoportable.

—¡Elijah! —grito, fuera de control con la necesidad.

Se apiada de mí y se detiene. Levantando mi pie de las teclas, me empuja; y repentinamente, me estoy deslizando sin esfuerzo sobre el piano con la ayuda del satén, y él me sigue hasta allí arriba, arrodillándose brevemente entre mis piernas para ponerse un condón. Se cierne sobre mí y estoy jadeando, mirándolo con descarnada necesidad, y noto que está desnudo. ¿Cuándo se quitó la ropa?

Él me mira fijamente, y hay admiración en sus ojos, admiración, amor y pasión, y me quita el aliento.

—Te deseo tanto —dice, y muy lentamente, exquisitamente, se hunde en mí.

* * *

Estoy extendida sobre él, agotada, mis extremidades pesadas y lánguidas, mientras yacemos sobre el piano. _Oh mi…_ Él es mucho más cómodo para descansar que el piano. Con cuidado de no tocar su pecho, apoyo mi mejilla en él y me mantengo perfectamente quieta. Él no se opone, y escucho su respiración mientras se ralentiza como la mía. Suavemente acaricia mi cabello.

—¿Bebes té o café en las noches? —le pregunto somnolienta.

—Qué extraña pregunta —dice él, soñador.

—Pensé que podría traerte algo de té al estudio, y luego me di cuenta que no sabía si eso te gustaría.

—Oh, ya veo. Agua o vino en las noches, Alex. Aunque tal vez debería probar con el té.

Sus manos se mueven rítmicamente por mi espalda, acariciándome con ternura.

—Realmente sabemos muy poco el uno sobre el otro —murmuro.

—Lo sé —dice, y su voz es triste. Me siento para mirarlo.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto. Él sacude su cabeza como si se estuviera deshaciendo de algún pensamiento desagradable, y levantando su mano, acaricia mi mejilla, sus ojos brillantes y serios.

—Te amo, Alex Stevens —dice.

* * *

La alarma sonó con las noticias del tráfico de las seis de la mañana y yo soy bruscamente despertada de mi inquietante sueño de mujeres muy rubias y morenas. No puedo entender sobre qué es e inmediatamente me distraigo porque Elijah Mikaelson me envuelve como seda, su cabeza con cabello rebelde en mi pecho, su mano en mis pechos, su pierna sobre mí, aplastándome. Todavía está dormido y yo tengo mucho calor. Pero ignoro mi incomodidad, tentativamente me estiro para pasar con cuidado mis dedos por su cabello y él se mueve. Levantando sus brillantes ojos marrones, sonríe dormido. Santo cielo... es adorable.

—Buen día, preciosa —dice.

—Buen día, precioso. —Le sonrío de regreso. Él me besa, desenredándose y se apoya sobre su codo, mirándome.

—¿Dormiste bien? —pregunta.

—Sí, a pesar de la interrupción de mi sueño anoche.

Su sonrisa se ensancha.

—Hmm. Pueden interrumpirme así en cualquier momento. —Me besa de nuevo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Dormiste bien?

—Siempre duermo bien contigo, Alexandria.

—¿No más pesadillas?

—No.

Fruncí el ceño e intenté una pregunta.

—¿Sobre qué son tus pesadillas?

Su frente se arruga y su sonrisa desaparece. Mierda, mi estúpida curiosidad.

—Son recuerdos de mi niñez, o eso dice el Dr. Salvatore. Algunos vívidos, otros menos. —Su voz desciende y su mirada distante cruza su cara. Distraídamente, comienza a recorrer con su dedo mi clavícula, distrayéndome.

—¿Te despiertas llorando y gritando? —intento en vano una broma.

Me mira, desconcertado.

—No, Alexandria. Nunca he llorado. Hasta dónde puedo recordar.

Frunce el ceño, como si se estuviera metiendo en la profundidad de sus recuerdos. Oh no, ese es un lugar demasiado oscuro para ir a esta hora, seguramente.

—¿Tienes algún recuerdo feliz de tu niñez? —pregunto rápido, principalmente para distraerlo. Luce pensativo por un momento, todavía recorriendo con su dedo mi piel.

—Recuerdo la cocción de la puta droga. El olor. Un pastel de cumpleaños, creo. Para mí. Y después está la llegada de Rebeka con mamá y papá. Mi mamá estaba preocupada por mi reacción, pero adoré al bebé Rebeka inmediatamente. Mi primera palabra fue Rebeka. Recuerdo mi primera lección de piano. La señorita Kathie, mi maestra, era increíble. Ella tenía caballos, también. —Sonríe con melancolía.

—Dijiste que tu mamá te salvó, ¿cómo?

Su meditación se rompe y me miró como si yo no entendiera la matemática elemental de dos más dos.

—Ella me adoptó —dijo simplemente—. Pensé que era un ángel cuando la conocí. Estaba vestida de blanco y fue tan dulce y tranquila cuando me examinó. Nunca lo olvidaré. Si ella o Mikael hubieran dicho que no... —Se encogió y miró sobre su hombro el despertador—. Todo esto es un poco profundo para tan temprano en la mañana —murmura.

—He hecho una promesa para llegar a conocerte mejor.

—¿Ahora, señorita Stevens? Pensé que querías saber si prefería café o té. —Sonríe—. De cualquier manera, puedo pensar de una mejor manera en que puedes llegar a conocerme. —Empuja sus caderas sugestivamente hacia mí.

—Creo que te conozco demasiado bien de esa manera. —Mi voz es arrogante y reprochadora, y lo hace sonreír más.

—No creo que alguna vez llegue a conocerte lo suficiente de esa manera —murmura—. Definitivamente hay ventajas de despertar a tu lado. —Su voz es suave y seductora.

—¿No tienes que levantarte? —Mi voz es lenta y ronca. _Jesús, lo que me hace... _

—No esta mañana. Sólo en un lugar quiero estar ahora, Srta. Stevens. —Y sus ojos brillan obscenamente.

—¡Elijah! —jadeo impresionada. De repente se mueve quedando arriba de mí, presionándome contra la cama. Agarrando mis manos, las tira sobre mi cabeza y empieza a besar mi cuello.

—Oh, Srta. Stevens. —Él sonríe contra mi piel, mandando deliciosos cosquilleos a través de mí, mientras su mano viaja hacia abajo por mi cuerpo y lentamente empieza a levantar mi camisón de satén—. Oh, lo que me gustaría hacerte —murmura.

Y estoy perdida, preguntándomelo.

* * *

La Sra. Jones preparó mi desayuno de panqueques y tocino y para Elijah un omelette y tocino. Nos sentamos lado a lado en la barra en un cómodo silencio.

—¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tu entrenador, Marcel, y ponerlo a prueba? —pregunto.

Elijah me mira, sonriendo.

—Depende si quieres ir a Nueva York este fin de semana o no... a menos que quieras verlo temprano una mañana esta semana. Le pediré a Camille que compruebe sus horarios y te diré.

—¿Camille?

—Mi asistente personal.

_Oh, sí. _

—Una de tus tantas rubias —me burlo.

—No es mía. Trabaja para mí. Tú eres mía.

—Trabajo para ti —refunfuño ácidamente.

Sonríe como si lo hubiera olvidado.

—Entonces lo haces. —Su sonrisa radiante es contagiosa.

—Tal vez Marcel pueda enseñarme kickboxing —advierto.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te imaginas tus posibilidades contra mí? —Elijah levanta una ceja, divertido—. Provóqueme, señorita Stevens. —Él está tan condenadamente feliz comparado con su asqueroso humor de ayer después de que se fuera Luna. Es totalmente encantador. Tal vez es todo el sexo... tal vez eso es lo que lo está haciendo tan optimista.

Echo un vistazo atrás de mí al piano, saboreando el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

—Subiste de nuevo la tapa del piano.

—La cerré anoche para no molestarte. Supongo que no funcionó, pero me alegro de que no lo haya hecho. —Los labios de Elijah se torcieron en una sonrisa lasciva mientras tomaba un bocado de omelette. Me puse carmesí y le sonreí de regreso.

_Oh, sí... momentos divertidos en el piano. _

La Sra. Jones se inclina y deja una bolsa de papel que contiene mi almuerzo delante de mí, haciéndome sonrojarme por la culpa.

—Para más tarde, Alex. ¿Atún está bien?

—Oh, sí. Gracias, Sra. Jones. —Le doy una tímida sonrisa, la cual corresponde afectuosamente antes de retirare a la gran habitación. Sospecho que es para darnos algo de privacidad.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Me giro hacia Elijah.

Su expresión divertida se esfuma.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y no te enojarás?

—¿Es sobre Luna?

—No.

—Entonces no me enojaré.

—Pero ahora tengo una pregunta suplementaria.

—¿Oh?

—Cuál es acerca de ella

Rueda sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —dice, y ahora está exasperado.

—¿Por qué te enfadas tanto cuando pregunto por ella?

—¿Honestamente?

Le frunzo el ceño.

—Pensé que siempre eras honesto conmigo.

—Lo intento.

Estrecho mis ojos hacia él.

—Eso suena como una repuesta muy evasiva.

—Siempre soy honesto contigo, Alex. No quiero jugar juegos, bueno, no esa clase de juegos —modifica cuando sus ojos se encienden.

—¿Qué clase de juegos quieres jugar?

Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y me sonríe.

—Señorita Stevens, te distraes tan fácil.

Me río. Tiene razón.

—Sr. Mikaelson usted me distrae de tantas maneras. —Miro a sus ojos marrones bailando con humor.

—Mi sonido favorito en el mundo es tu risa, Alexandria. Ahora, ¿cuál era tu pregunta original? —pregunta suavemente y creo que se está riendo de mí. Intento torcer mi boca para mostrar mi descontento pero me gusta jugar con Cincuenta... él es divertido. Me gustan algunas bromas temprano en la mañana. Frunzo el ceño tratando de recordar la pregunta.

—Ah, sí. ¿Tú sólo veías a tus sumisas los fines de semana?

—Sí, eso es correcto —dice nervioso.

Le sonrío.

—Entonces, sin sexo durante la semana.

Él se ríe.

—Oh, hacia allá vamos con esto. —Luce vagamente alivianado—. ¿Por qué crees que hago ejercicio todos los días de la semana? —Ahora realmente se ríe de mí, pero no me importa. Quiero abrazarme con regocijo. Otra primera vez... bueno, varias primeras veces.

—Luces muy complacida contigo misma, señorita Stevens.

—Lo estoy, Sr. Mikaelson.

—Deberías estarlo. —Sonríe—. Ahora, come tu desayuno.

Oh, Cincuenta mandón... nunca está lejos.

* * *

Estamos en la parte trasera del Audi. Taylor está manejando con la intención de dejarme en el trabajo, luego a Elijah. Sawyer está llevando una escopeta.

—¿No habías dicho que el hermano de tu compañera de cuarto llegaba hoy? —pregunta Elijah, casi por accidente, su voz y su expresión no revelaban nada.

—Oh, Matt —jadeo—, lo olvidé. Oh Elijah, gracias por recordármelo. Tendré que regresar al apartamento.

Puso cara larga.

—¿A qué hora?

—No estoy segura de a qué hora llegará.

—No quiero que vayas a ningún lugar por tu cuenta —dice bruscamente.

—Lo sé —murmuro y me resisto a rodarle mis ojos al Sr. Sobre-reacción—. ¿Estará Sawyer espiando... um... patrullando hoy? —Miro astutamente en dirección a Sawyer para ver ponerse coloradas las partes posteriores de sus orejas.

—Sí —escupe Elijah, sus ojos fríos.

—Si estuviera manejando el Saab sería más fácil —murmuro con petulancia.

—Sawyer tendrá un auto y puede llevarte al apartamento, dependiendo del horario.

—Está bien. Creo que Matt me contactará durante el día. Entonces te avisaré cuáles son los planes.

Me mira sin decir nada. Oh, ¿qué está pensando?

—Está bien —consciente—, a ningún lado por tu cuenta, ¿entiendes? —Agita un dedo largo hacia mí.

—Sí, querido —murmuro.

Hay una huella de sonrisa en su cara.

—Y tal vez sólo deberías usar tu BlackBerry. Te mandaré un e-mail ahí. Eso debería prevenir a mi hombre en información y tecnología de tener una mañana interesante, ¿sí? —Su voz es sarcástica.

—Sí, Elijah. —No puedo resistirlo: ruedo mis ojos hacia él y me sonríe.

—¿Por qué, señorita Stevens, creo que estás haciendo que mi palma se agite?

—Ah, Sr. Mikaelson, tu palma que se agita permanentemente, ¿qué haremos con eso?

Se ríe y luego es distraído por su BlackBerry, que debe estar en vibrador porque no suena. Frunce el ceño cuando ve el nombre de quien está llamando.

—¿Qué es? —escupe en el teléfono, luego escucha atentamente. Aprovecho la oportunidad para estudiar sus rasgos encantadores: su nariz recta, su cabello colgando desaliñado sobre su frente. Soy distraída de mi forma de mirarlo por su expresión, la cual pasa de la incredulidad al entretenimiento. Presto atención.

—Estás bromeando... Por una escena... ¿Cuándo te lo dijo? —Elijah sonríe casi de mala manera—. No, no te preocupes. No tienes que disculparte. Me alegro de que haya una explicación lógica. Parecía una ridículamente baja cantidad de dinero... No dudo de que haya algo malvado y creativo planeado para tu venganza. Pobre Isaac. —Sonríe—. Bien... Adiós. —Cierra el teléfono y me mira.

Sus ojos de repente son cautelosos pero de una forma extraña, él también luce aliviado.

—¿Quién era? —pregunto.

—¿Realmente quieres saber? —pregunta lentamente.

Y lo sé. Sacudo mi cabeza y miro por la ventana al día gris en Seattle, sintiéndome desesperada. ¿Por qué ella no puede dejarlo solo?

—Hey. —Él se estira por mi mano y besa cada uno de mis nudillos por turno y de repente está chupando mi meñique, con fuerza. Luego mordiéndolo suavemente.

¡Whoa! Él tiene una línea directa a mi ingle, jadeo y miro con nervios a Taylor y Sawyer, luego a Elijah y sus ojos están oscuros. Me da una lenta sonrisa carnal.

—No te preocupes, Alexandria —murmura—. Ella está en el pasado. —Y planta un beso en el centro de mi palma, enviando cosquilleos a todas partes y momentáneamente mi resentimiento es olvidado.

* * *

—Buenos días, Alex —murmura Thierry cuando hago mi camino hacia mi escritorio—. Bonito vestido.

Me ruborizo. El vestido es parte de mi nuevo guardarropa, cortesía de mi novio increíblemente rico. Es un vestido sin mangas de lino azul pálido, bastante pegado al cuerpo y estoy usando sandalias con tacón alto color crema_**(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil).**_ A Elijah le gustan los tacones, creo. Sonrío en secreto ante el pensamiento pero rápidamente recupero mi suave sonrisa profesional para mi jefe.

—Buenos días, Thierry.

Empecé a ordenar un mensajero para tomar sus folletos a las impresoras. Él asoma su cabeza por la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Puedes traerme un café, Alex?

—Seguro. —Deambulo por la cocina y me encuentro con Sabine de recepción, quien también está preparando café.

—Hey, Alex —dice alegremente.

—Hola, Sabine.

Charlamos brevemente sobre su reunión familiar del fin de semana, la cual disfrutó inmensamente, y le digo sobre la navegación con Elijah.

—Tu novio es de sueños, Alex —dice ella, sus ojos brillando.

Me tienta rodarle mis ojos.

—No tiene mal aspecto. —Sonrío y las dos empezamos a reír.

* * *

—¡Te tomaste tu tiempo! —Escupe Thierry cuando le llevo su café.

_¡Oh! _

—Lo siento. —Me ruborizo y luego frunzo el ceño. Tomé la misma cantidad de tiempo que siempre. ¿Cuál es su problema? Tal vez está nervioso por algo.

Sacude su cabeza.

—Lo siento, Alex. No quise ladrarte a ti, cariño.

_¿Cariño? _

—Hay algo sucediendo en la dirección y no sé qué es. Mantente atenta, ¿sí? Si escuchas algo... sé como hablan ustedes las chicas. —Él me sonríe y me siento ligeramente enferma. No tiene idea de cómo nosotras las "chicas" hablamos. Además, yo sé qué está pasando.

—Me lo harás saber, ¿verdad?

—Seguro —murmuro—. He enviado los folletos a la imprenta. Regresarán a las dos de la tarde.

—Genial. Aquí. —Me da un montón de manuscritos—. Todos estos necesitan un resumen del primer capítulo, luego clasificación.

—Me pondré en ello.

Estoy aliviada de salir de su oficina y sentarme en mi escritorio. Oh, es difícil estar en el saber. ¿Qué hará cuando lo descubra? Mi sangre corre fría. Algo me dice que Thierry estará molesto. Miro a mi BlackBerry y sonrío. Hay un e-mail de Elijah.

* * *

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson. **Asunto:** Sale el sol. **Fecha:** 14 de junio de 2011, _**09:23**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens.

_Amo despertar contigo en la mañana._

**Elijah Mikaelson, Completa y totalmente loco Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

Creo que mi cara se separa en dos con mi sonrisa y mi Diosa interior hace una pirueta hacia atrás sobre su chaise longue.

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens** Asunto:** Se pone el sol. **Fecha:** 14 de junio de 2011, _**09:35**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson.

_Querido completa y totalmente loco: Amo despertar contigo, también. Pero amo estar en la cama contigo y en ascensores, pianos, mesas de billar, barcos, escritorio, duchas, bañeras, extrañas cruces de madera con grilletes, camas de cuatro postes con sábanas rojas de seda, cobertizos para botes y cuartos de la infancia._

**Tuya , Loca Sexual Insaciable xx**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Hardware mojado. **Fecha:** 14 de junio de 2011, _**09:37**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Querida Loca Sexual Insaciable: Acabo de escupir café sobre mi teclado. No creo que eso me haya pasado antes. Admiro a las mujeres que se concentran en geografía. ¿Debo deducir que sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo?_

**Elijah Mikaelson, Completa y totalmente impactado Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Riendo... y húmeda también. **Fecha:** 14 de junio de 2011, _**09:42**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Querido completa y totalmente impactado: Siempre. Tengo que trabajar. Deja de molestarme._

**LSI xx**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** ¿tengo qué? **Fecha:** 14 de junio de 2011, _**09:50**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Querida LSI: Como siempre, tus deseos son mis órdenes. Amo que estés riendo y húmeda. Nos vemos, nena._

**X. ** **Elijah Mikaelson. Completa y totalmente loco, impactado y embelesado Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc. **

Bajo mi BlackBerry y continuó con mi trabajo.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, Thierry me pide que baje al deli por su comida. Llamo a Elijah tan pronto como dejo la oficina de Thierry.

—Alexandria —responde de inmediato, su voz cálida y amorosa. ¿Cómo es que este hombre puede derretirme por teléfono?

—Elijah, Thierry me ha pedido que busque su almuerzo.

—Bastardo perezoso —suelta Elijah.

Lo ignoro y continúo:

—Así que voy a buscarlo. Tal vez sería útil si me dieras el número de Sawyer, así no tengo que molestarte.

—No es molestia, nena.

—¿Estás solo?

—No. Hay seis personas mirándome en este momento, preguntándose con quién demonios estoy hablando.

_Mierda…_

—¿En serio? —mascullo, petrificada.

—Sí. En serio. Mi novia —anuncia lejos del teléfono.

_¡Santo cielo! _

—Probablemente pensaban que eras gay, sabes.

Él ríe.

—Sí, probablemente. —Oigo su sonrisa.

—Er, debo irme. —Estoy segura de que puede decir lo avergonzada que estoy por interrumpirlo.

—Le avisaré a Sawyer. —Ríe de Nuevo—. ¿Has oído de tu amigo?

—Aún no. Será el primero en saber, Sr. Mikaelson.

—Bien. Nos vemos, nena.

—Adiós, Elijah —sonrío. Cada vez que dice eso, me hace sonreír… tan poco

Cincuenta, pero de algún modo tan él, también.

* * *

Cuando salgo momentos después, Sawyer está esperando en la puerta del edificio.

—Señorita Stevens —saluda formalmente.

—Sawyer —asiento en respuesta, y juntos nos dirigimos al Deli.

No me siento tan cómoda con Sawyer como con Taylor. Continuamente vigila la calle mientras caminamos por la cuadra. En realidad me pone más nerviosa, y me encuentro a mí misma imitando sus acciones.

¿Está Elena allí afuera? ¿O estamos infectados por la paranoia de Elijah? ¿Es parte de sus cincuenta tonos? Lo que daría por media hora de una cándida discusión con el Dr. Salvatore para averiguarlo. No hay nada extraño, sólo el almuerzo en Seattle, gente corriendo por comida, comprando, encontrando amigos. Veo a dos mujeres jóvenes abrazarse cuando se encuentran.

Extraño a Care. Sólo han pasado dos semanas desde que se fue de vacaciones, pero se sienten como las dos semanas más largas de mi vida. Ha pasado tanto, nunca me creerá cuando le diga. Bueno, contarle la versión editada, acatando el CDC. Frunzo el ceño. Tendré que hablar con Elijah sobre eso. ¿Qué sacaría Care de todo ello? Me quedo en blanco ante el pensamiento. Quizás volverá con Matt.

Siento una ola de excitación con la idea, pero creo que es improbable. Se mantendría con Niklaus de seguro.

—¿Dónde te quedas cuando estás esperando y mirando afuera? —le pregunto a Sawyer mientras nos ponemos en la fila del almuerzo. Sawyer está en frente de mí, mirando la puerta, monitoreando continuamente la calle y a cualquiera que entra.

Es enervante.

—Me siento en el café directamente al cruzar la calle, señorita Stevens.

—¿No se vuelve muy aburrido?

—No para mí, señora. Es lo que hago —dice duramente.

Me sonrojo.

—Lo lamento, no quería implicar… —Mi voz se sale de rumbo, entendiendo su expresión.

—Por favor, señorita Stevens. Mi trabajo es protegerla. Y eso es lo que haré.

—Así que, ¿no hay signos de Elena?

—No, señora.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes cómo luce?

—La he visto en fotografías.

—Oh, ¿la tienes contigo?

—No señora. —Toca su cráneo—. Grabado en la memoria.

Por supuesto, realmente me gustaría examinar una fotografía de Elena para ver como se veía antes de convertirse en la Chica Fantasma. Me pregunto si Elijah me dejaría tener una copia. Sí, probablemente… por mi seguridad. Trazo un plan, y mi subconsciente salta y asiente aprobatoriamente.

* * *

Los panfletos llegan de nuevo a la oficina, y tengo que decirlo, se ven genial. Llevo uno a la oficina de Thierry. Sus ojos se iluminan, y no sé si es por mí o por el panfleto.

Escojo creer que es el anuncio.

—Se ven genial, Alex. —Los revisa ensoñadoramente—. Sí, buen trabajo. ¿Verás a tu novio esta noche? —Sus labios se curvan mientras dice novio.

—Sí. Vivimos juntos. —Es casi verdad. Bueno, lo hacemos por el momento. Y he accedido a mudarme, así que no es más que una mentira blanca. Espero que sea suficiente para rechazarlo.

—¿Se negaría a dejarte venir a tomar una copa rápida esta noche? ¿Para celebrar tú arduo trabajo?

—Tengo un amigo que viene de visita esta noche, y saldremos todos a cenar. —Y estaré ocupada cada noche, Thierry.

—Ya veo —suspira, exasperado—. ¿Quizás cuando vuelva de Nueva York, huh? —Levanta una ceja con expectación, y su mirada se ensombrece sugerentemente.

_Oh no_. Sonrío, sin compromiso, ahogando un estremecimiento.

—¿Te gustaría algo de té o café?

—Café, por favor —Su voz es baja y áspera, como si estuviera pidiendo algo más. Mierda. No retrocederá. Puedo verlo ahora. _Oh… ¿Qué haré? _

Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando estoy fuera de su oficina. Me pone tensa. Elijah tiene razón sobre él, y parte de mí está molesta porque Elijah tiene razón sobre él.

Me siento en mi escritorio y suena mi BlackBerry, un número que no reconozco.

—Alex Stevens.

—¡Hola Stevens! —la voz de Matt me atrapa justo con la guardia baja.

—¡Matt! ¿Cómo estás? —Casi me atraganto del deleite.

—Contento de estar de vuelta. Estoy repleto de sol y ponche de ron, y mi hermana pequeña enamorada sin remedio del grandote. Ha sido un infierno, Alex.

—¡Sí! Mar, arena, sol y ponche de ron suena como el Infierno de Dante —río—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en Sea-Tac, esperando mi equipaje. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Trabajando. Sí, estoy felizmente empleada —respondí a su sorpresa—. ¿Quieres venir a buscar las llaves? Puedo encontrarte luego en el departamento.

—Suena genial. Te veré en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, quizás una hora. ¿Cuál es la dirección?

Le di la dirección de la AIPS.

—Te veré pronto, Matt.

—Nos vemos nena —dice, y cuelga. ¿Qué? No, ¿Matt también? Y me doy cuenta de que ha pasado una semana con Niklaus. Rápidamente envío un e-mail a Elijah.

* * *

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens. **Asunto:** Visitantes de climas soleados. **Fecha:** 14 de junio, 2011, _**14:55**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Querido completa y absolutamente LIyE: Matt está de vuelta, y vendrá a buscar las llaves del departamento. Realmente me gustaría asegurarme de que se asiente bien. ¿Por qué no me buscas después del trabajo? Podemos ir al departamento y luego ir TODOS a cenar, tal vez. ¿Invito yo?_

**Alex x. Aún LSI Alexandria Stevens. Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial, AIPS **

**.De: **Elijah Mikaelson** Asunto: **Salida a cenar** Fecha: **14 de junio de 2011**, **_**15:05**_** Para: **Alexandria Stevens

_Apruebo el plan. ¡Excepto la parte de que tú pagas! Yo invito. Te busco a las 6:00._

**X**

_PD: ¡¿Por qué no estás usando tu BlackBerry?!_

**Elijah Mikaelson, Completa y absolutamente molesto, Gerente General, Empresas Mikaelson Holdings Inc. **

**.De: **Alexandria Stevens **Asunto: **Mandón.** Fecha: **14 de junio de 2011**, **_**15:11**_** Para: **Elijah Mikaelson

_Oh, no seas tan malhumorado. Está todo en código. Te veo a las 6:00_

**Alex x, Alexandria Stevens, Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial, AIPS.**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson** Asunto:** Mujer Exasperante. **Fecha:** 14 de junio de 2011 _**15:18**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_¡Malhumorado! Te daré tu malhumorado. Y espéralo._

**Elijah Mikaelson, Completa y absolutamente más molesto, pero sonriendo por alguna razón desconocida, Gerente General, Empresas Mikaelson Holdings Inc.**

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Promesas, promesas **Fecha:** 14 de junio de 2011, _**15:23**_ **Para:** Elijah MikaelsonAdelante,

_Sr. Mikaelson. Lo estoy esperando también. ;D_

**Ana x Alexandria Stevens Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial, AIPS.**

No contesta, pero no espero que lo haga. Lo imagino quejándose de las señales confusas, y el pensamiento me hace sonreír. Fantaseé brevemente sobre qué podría hacerme, pero me encontré moviéndome en mi silla. Mi subconsciente me mira con desaprobación sobre sus lentes de media luna… ponte a trabajar.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, mi teléfono vibra. Es Sabine en la recepción.

—Hay un chico realmente lindo que quiere verte. Debemos salir a tomar algo alguna vez, Alex. Seguro conoces hombres guapos —susurra en complicidad a través del teléfono.

¡Matt! Tomando las llaves de mi bolso, me apresuro al recibidor.

_Santo mierda_, cabello blanqueado y rubio por el sol, un bronceado para morir, y una mirada brillante me mira desde el sofá de cuero verde. Tan pronto como me ve, su boca se cae abierta, y está de pie viniendo hacia mí.

—Wow, Alex. —Me frunce el ceño mientras se inclina para abrazarme

—Te ves bien. —Le sonrío.

—Tú te ves… wow… diferente. Mucho más sofisticada. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cambiaste tu cabello? ¿Ropa? No lo sé, Stevens, ¡pero te ves ardiente!

Me sonrojo furiosamente

—Oh, Matt, es mi ropa de trabajo —digo mientras Sabine mira con una ceja arqueada y una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estuvo Barbados?

—Divertido —dice

—¿Cuándo vuelve Care?

—Ella y Niklaus vuelan el viernes. Van es serio el uno con el otro. —Matt rueda sus ojos.

—La he extrañado.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo has estado con el Sr. Mogul?

—¿Sr. Mogul? —suelto—. Bueno, ha sido interesante. Nos llevará a cenar esta noche.

—Genial —Matt parece genuinamente complacido. ¡Uf!

—Ten. —Le doy las llaves—. ¿Tienes la dirección?

—Sí, nos vemos nena. —Se inclina y besa mi mejilla.

—¿La expresión de Niklaus?

—Sí, como que se te pega.

—Lo hace. Nos vemos. —Le sonrío mientras toma su gran mochila de al lado del sofá y sale del edificio.

Cuando giro, Thierry me está mirando de un lado del recibidor, su expresión ilegible. Le sonrío brillantemente y vuelvo a mi escritorio, sintiendo sus ojos en mí todo el tiempo. Esto comienza a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Qué hago? No tengo idea. Deberé esperar a que vuelva Care. Pronto idearía un plan. El pensamiento disipa mi humor y tomo el siguiente manuscrito.

* * *

A las cinco para las seis, mi teléfono suena. Es Elijah.

—Malhumorado aquí —dice y sonrío. Todavía es el Cincuenta juguetón. Mi Diosa interior está aplaudiendo con alegría como un niño pequeño.

—Bueno, ésta es la Loca Sexual Insaciable. ¿Supongo que estás afuera? —pregunto secamente.

—Lo estoy, de hecho, Señorita Stevens. Deseando verla. —Su voz es cálida y seductora, y mi corazón se hincha ampliamente.

—Lo mismo, Sr. Mikaelson. Saldré de inmediato. —Cuelgo.

Apago mi computadora y reúno mi bolso y saco color crema.

—Me voy, Thierry —anuncio.

—De acuerdo, Alex. ¡Gracias por lo de hoy, cariño! Ten una gran noche.

—Tú también.

¿Por qué no puede ser así todo el tiempo? No lo entiendo.

* * *

El Audi está estacionado en la curva, y Elijah sale tan pronto como me aproximo. Se ha sacado su chaqueta, y está usando sus pantalones grises, mis favoritos, que cuelgan de sus caderas, de ese modo. ¿Cómo puede este dios griego ser para mí? Me encuentro sonriendo como una tonta en respuesta a su sonrisa idiota.

Ha pasado todo el día actuando como un novio enamorado, enamorado de mí. Este adorable, complejo, impecable hombre está enamorado de mí, y yo de él. La alegría explota inesperadamente dentro de mí, y saboreo el momento mientras siento brevemente que podría conquistar el mundo.

—Señorita Stevens, se ve tan cautivadora como esta mañana. —Elijah me arrastra a sus brazos y me besa sonoramente.

—Sr. Mikaelson, usted también.

—Vamos por tu amigo. —Me sonríe y abre la puerta.

Mientras Taylor se dirige al departamento, Elijah me cuenta de su día, uno mucho mejor que el de ayer, parece. Lo miro con adoración mientras intenta explicar una nueva barrera que el departamento de ciencia ambiental en la WSU en Vancouver ha hecho. Sus palabras significan muy poco para mí, pero estoy cautivada por su pasión e interés en el asunto. Tal vez esto será así, buenos y malos días, y si los días buenos son así, no tendré mucho de qué quejarme. Me entrega una hoja de papel.

—Estos son los momentos que Marcel tiene libres esta semana —dice.

¡Oh! El entrenador.

Mientras estacionamos en el edificio de mi departamento, saca su BlackBerry del bolsillo.

—Mikaelson —responde—. Hayley, ¿qué pasa? —Escucha con intensidad, y puedo decir que es una conversación importante.

—Iré a buscar a Matt. Serán dos minutos —modulo a Elijah y levanto dos dedos.

Asiente, obviamente distraído por la llamada. Taylor abre la puerta, sonriéndome con calidez. Le sonrío, incluso Taylor asiente. Presiono el interfono de la entrada y grito felizmente en él.

—¡Hola Matt, soy yo! Déjame entrar.

La puerta suena y me dirijo arriba al departamento. Se me ocurre que no he estado allí desde la mañana del domingo. Parece demasiado atrás. Matt ha dejado amablemente la puerta de adelante abierta. Entro al departamento y, no sé por qué, me detengo instintivamente tan pronto como pongo un pie dentro. Me tomo un momento para darme cuenta de que es porque la pálida, delgada figura parada en la isla de la cocina, sosteniendo un pequeño revólver es Elena, y me está mirando impávidamente.

* * *

_**Aquí está el capitulo 12… los atuendos estarán en mi perfil.**_


	14. Chapter 13

Santa Mierda.

Ella está aquí, mirándome con una desconcertante mirada vacía, sosteniendo un arma. Mi subconsciente se desvanece en un desmayo, y no creo que ni siquiera las sales aromáticas la traerán de vuelta.

Parpadeo repetidamente a Leila mientras mi mente se va a la deriva. ¿Cómo entró? ¿En dónde está Matt? ¡Mierda! ¿En dónde está Matt?

Un progresivo y frío miedo toma mi corazón, y mi cuero cabelludo pica cuando cada uno de los folículos en mi cabeza se aprieta con terror. ¿Qué si ella lo ha lastimado? Empiezo a respirar rápidamente mientras la adrenalina y el miedo adormecedor de huesos atraviesan mi cuerpo. _Mantén la calma, mantén la calma,_ repito el mantra una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Ella inclina la cabeza a un lado, mirándome como si fuera una exhibición en un espectáculo de fenómenos. Caray, no soy el bicho raro aquí.

Se siente como que ha pasado un eón mientras proceso todo esto, aunque en realidad sólo ha sido una fracción de segundo. La expresión de Elena permanece vacía, y su apariencia es tan desliñada y enfermiza como nunca. Todavía está usando aquel abrigo sucio, y parece desesperadamente necesitar un baño. Su cabello está grasoso y lacio, aplastado contra su cabeza, y sus ojos son de un pálido marrón, nublado, y luce vagamente confundida.

A pesar del hecho de que mi boca no tiene humedad en ella en absoluto, hago el intento de hablar.

—Hola. Elena, ¿no? —digo ásperamente. Ella sonríe, pero es un perturbador curvar de su labio en lugar de una verdadera sonrisa.

—Ella habla —susurra, y su voz es suave y ronca a la vez, un inquietante sonido.

—Sí, hablo —digo gentilmente como si estuviera hablando con una niña—. ¿Estás aquí sola?

¿En dónde está Matt? Mi corazón golpetea con el pensamiento de que él podría estar herido.

Su rostro cae, tanto que pienso que está a punto de romper en llanto, se ve tan triste.

—Sola —susurra—. Sola.

Y la profundidad de la tristeza en aquella palabra es descorazonadora. ¿De qué habla? ¿Estoy sola? ¿Ella está sola? ¿Está sola porque hirió a Matt? Oh…. no… tengo que luchar con el asfixiante miedo que se arrastra por mi garganta mientras las lágrimas amenazan con salir.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Puedo ayudarte? —Mis palabras son calmadas, una gentil pregunta a pesar del sofocante miedo en mi garganta. Su ceño se frunce como si estuviera completamente aturdida por mis preguntas. Pero no hace ningún movimiento violento en mi contra. Su mano todavía está relajada alrededor de su arma. Tomo una táctica distinta, intentando ignorar mi apretado cuero cabelludo.

—¿Te gustaría algo de té? —¿Por qué le estoy preguntando si quiere té? Es la respuesta de Mark a una situación emocional, subiendo a la superficie de manera inapropiada. Jesús, tendría un ataque si me viera justo en este minuto. Su entrenamiento del ejército habría entrado en acción, y habría desarmado a la chica para este momento. Ella en realidad no está apuntándome. Tal vez pueda moverme. Ella sacude la cabeza y la inclina de lado a lado como estirando el cuello.

Tomo una profunda y preciosa bocanada de aire, tratando de calmar mi respiración asustada, y me muevo hacia la isleta de la cocina. Ella frunce el ceño como si no pudiera entender completamente qué estoy haciendo y se mueve un poco de modo que todavía está frente a mí. Alcanzo la tetera y con una temblorosa mano la lleno con el agua del grifo. Mientras me muevo, mi respiración se equilibra. Sí, si ella me quisiera muerta, seguramente me habría disparado ya. Me observa con una ausente y perpleja curiosidad. Mientras enciendo la tetera, soy asediada por el pensamiento de Matt. ¿Está herido? ¿Atado?

—¿Hay alguien más en el apartamento? —pregunto tentativamente.

Ella inclina su cabeza al otro lado, y con su mano derecha, la mano que no sostiene el revólver, agarra una hebra de su largo y grasoso cabello y empieza a enrollarlo y desenrollarlo, tirando y retorciéndolo. Obviamente es un hábito nervioso, y mientras que estoy distraída por esto, soy golpeada una vez más por lo mucho que se parece a mí. Sostengo la respiración, esperando su respuesta, la ansiedad llegando a un punto casi insoportable.

—Sola. Completamente sola —murmura. Encuentro esto reconfortante. Quizá Matt no está aquí. El alivio me da poder.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres té o café?

—No tengo sed —responde suavemente, y da un cauteloso paso hacia mí. Mi sentimiento de empoderamiento se evapora. _¡Mierda!_ Empiezo a jadear con miedo una vez más, sintiéndolo surgir grueso y áspero a través de mis venas. A pesar de esto y sintiéndome más que valiente, me doy la vuelta y extraigo un par de tazas del aparador.

—¿Qué tienes tú que no tenga yo? —pregunta, su voz asumiendo la entonación cantarina de una niña.

—¿A qué te refieres, Elena? —pregunto tan gentilmente como puedo.

—El Amo… el Sr. Mikaelson… te deja llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

—No soy su sumisa, Elena. Er… el Amo entiende que soy incapaz e inadecuada para llenar ese papel.

Inclina la cabeza al otro lado. Es completamente desconcertante e innatural como un gesto.

—I-na-de-cua-da. —Prueba la palabra, sondeándola, viendo cómo se siente en su lengua—. Pero el Amo está feliz. Lo he visto. Se ríe y sonríe. Estas reacciones son raras… muy raras para él.

_Oh._

—Te ves como yo. —Elena cambia de táctica, sorprendiéndome, sus ojos parecenenfocarse apropiadamente en mí por primera vez—. Al Amo le gustan las obedientes que lucen como tú y yo. Las otras, todas las mismas…. las mismas… y aun así, tú duermes en su cama. Te vi.

¡Mierda! Ella estaba en la habitación. No me lo imaginé.

—¿Me viste en su cama? —susurro.

—Nunca dormí en la cama del Amo —murmura. Ella es como un caído espectro etéreo. Media persona. Se ve tan ligera, y a pesar del hecho que está sosteniendo un arma, repentinamente me siento llena de simpatía por ella. Sus manos se flexionan alrededor del arma, y mis ojos se amplían, amenazando con salirse de mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué al Amo le gustan como nosotras? Me hace pensar en algo… algo… el Amo es oscuro… el Amo es un oscuro hombre, pero lo amo.

_No, no, no lo es._ Me erizo internamente. Él no es oscuro. Es un buen hombre, y no está en la oscuridad. Se me ha unido en la luz. Y ahora ella está aquí, intentando arrastrarlo de vuelta con alguna retorcida idea de que lo ama.

—Elena, ¿quieres darme el arma? —pregunto suavemente. Su mano la sostiene apretadamente, y ella la abraza contra su pecho.

—Es mía. Es todo lo que me queda. —Gentilmente acaricia el arma—. Así ella puede unirse a su amor.

_¡Mierda!_ ¿Cuál amor… Elijah? Es como si me hubiera pegado en el estómago. Sé que él estará aquí en cualquier momento para descubrir qué está retrasándome. ¿Ella quiere dispararle? El pensamiento es tan horroroso, que siento mi garganta arder y doler cuando un enorme nudo se forma allí, casi estrangulándome, emparejándose con el miedo que se ha formado fuertemente en mi estómago.

Justo en la entrada la puerta se abre, y Elijah está en el umbral, Taylor detrás de él.

Mirando brevemente, los ojos de Elijah se deslizan sobre mí de la cabeza a los pies, y noto la pequeña chispa de alivio en su mirada. Pero su alivio es fugaz cuando su mirada vuela hacia Elena y se pone rígido, enfocándose en ella, sin vacilar en lo más mínimo. La mira fijamente con una intensidad que no he visto antes, sus ojos salvajes, enojados, y asustados.

_Oh, no…. oh, no. _

Los ojos de Elena se amplían, y por un momento, parece que su razón regresa. Parpadea rápidamente mientras su mano se aprieta una vez más alrededor del arma.

Mi respiración se queda atrapada en mi garganta, y mi corazón empieza a golpetear tan fuerte que escucho la sangre latiendo en mis orejas. _¡No, no, no! _

Mi mundo se tambalea precariamente en las manos de esta pobre y jodida mujer. ¿Disparará? ¿A ambos? ¿A Christian? El pensamiento es agobiante.

Pero después de una eternidad, mientras el tiempo cuelga suspendido a nuestro alrededor, su cabeza se agacha y ella lo mira, a través de unas largas pestañas, su expresión contrita.

Elijah estira su mano, señalándole a Taylor permanecer donde está. La cara pálida de Taylor traiciona su furia. Nunca lo he visto así, pero se queda inmóvil mientras Elijah y Elena se miran fijamente.

Me doy cuenta que estoy aguantando la respiración. ¿Qué hará ella? ¿Qué hará él? Pero sólo continúan mirándose uno a otro. La expresión de Elijah es cruda, llena de alguna clase de emoción sin nombre. Podría ser lástima, miedo, afecto… o, ¿es amor? ¡No, por favor, no amor!

Sus ojos la perforan y, agonizantemente lento, la atmósfera en el apartamento cambia. La tensión está creciendo de modo que puedo sentir su conexión, la carga entre ellos.

_¡No!_ De repente siento que yo soy la intrusa, metiéndome entre ellos mientras se miran el uno al otro. Soy una intrusa, una mirona, espiando una escena prohibida e íntima tras las cortinas.

La intensa mirada de Elijah quema más, y su porte cambia sutilmente. Luce más alto, más angular de alguna manera, más frío, y más distante. Reconozco esta postura. Lo he visto así antes… en su salón de juegos.

Mi cuero cabelludo pica de nuevo. Este es Elijah el Dominante, y qué tan relajado se ve. Si nació o no para este papel, no lo sé, pero con un corazón desazonado y un estómago enfermo, observo mientras Elena responde, sus labios separándose, su respiración acelerándose mientras el primer sonrojo mancha sus mejillas_. ¡No!_ Es un vistazo poco bienvenido al pasado, es agonizante atestiguarlo.

Finalmente, él le murmura una palabra. No puedo descifrar qué es, pero el efecto en Elena es inmediato. Cae al piso sobre sus rodillas, su cabeza inclinada, y el arma cae y repiquetea inútilmente a través del piso de madera. _Santa Mierda. _

Elijah camina calmadamente hacia donde el arma ha caído y se inclina con gracia para recogerla. La observa con disgusto poco disimulado y luego la desliza en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Mira una vez más a Elena mientras ella se arrodilla obedientemente junto a la isleta de la cocina.

—Alexandria, ve con Taylor —ordena. Taylor cruza el umbral y me mira fijamente.

—Matt —susurro.

—Está abajo —responde de manera casual, sus ojos nunca dejando a Elena.

Abajo. No está aquí. Matt está bien. El alivio inunda con fuerza mi sangre, y por un momento pienso que voy a desmayarme.

—Alexandria. —El tono de Elijah está cortado en advertencia.

Parpadeo hacia él, y de repente soy incapaz de moverme. No quiero dejarlo, dejarlo con ella. Él se mueve para estar junto a Elena mientras ella se arrodilla a sus pies. Está encima de ella, protectoramente. Ella está tan quieta, es innatural. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ellos dos… juntos…

—Por el amor de Dios, Alexandria, ¡¿harás lo que se te dice por una vez en tu vida y te irás?! —Los ojos de Elijah se fijan en los míos mientras me lanza una mirada al rojo vivo, su voz fría como el hielo. La rabia bajo la calma y deliberada entrega de sus palabras es palpable.

¿Enojado conmigo? Seguramente no. Por favor… ¡No! Siento como si me hubiera abofeteado con fuerza. ¿Por qué quiere quedarse con ella?

—Taylor. Lleva a la señorita Stevens abajo. Ahora.

Taylor asiente en su dirección mientras yo fijo mi mirada en Elijah.

—¿Por qué? —susurro.

—Ve. Regresa al apartamento. —Sus ojos arden fríamente hacia mí—. Necesito estar a solas con Elena. —Lo dice urgentemente.

Pienso que está intentando enviar alguna clase de mensaje pero estoy tan desconcertada por todo lo que ha sucedido que no estoy segura. Miro a Elena y noto una pequeña sonrisa atravesando sus labios, pero por lo demás, permanece impasible. Una completa sumisa. _¡Mierda! _Mi corazón se estremece.

Esto es lo que él necesita. Esto es lo que le gusta. _¡No!,_ quiero llorar.

—Señorita Stevens. Alex. —Taylor extiende su mano hacia mí, implorándome que vaya. Estoy inmovilizada por el horrible espectáculo frente a mí. Confirma mis peores temores y representa todas mis inseguridades: Elijah y Elena juntos… el Dominante y su sumisa.

—Taylor —insta Elijah, y Taylor se inclina y me recoge en sus brazos. La última cosa que puedo ver mientras nos vamos es a Elijah acariciar gentilmente la cabeza de Elena mientras le murmura algo suavemente.

_¡No! _

Mientras Taylor me carga escaleras abajo, yazco débilmente en sus brazos, intentando entender lo que ha sucedido en los últimos diez minutos… ¿Fue más tiempo? ¿O menos? El concepto de tiempo me ha abandonado.

Elijah y Elena, Elena y Elijah… ¿juntos? ¿Qué está haciendo con ella ahora?

—¡Jesús, Alex! ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Estoy aliviada por ver a Matt mientras camina en el pequeño vestíbulo, todavía cargando su gran maletín. _¡Oh, gracias al cielo está bien!_ Cuando Taylor me baja, prácticamente me lanzo sobre Matt, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Matt. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —Lo abrazo, sosteniéndolo cerca. Estaba tan preocupada, y por un breve momento, disfruto algo de respiro de mi creciente pánico por lo que está pasando arriba en mi apartamento.

—¿Qué mierda está sucediendo, Alex? ¿Quién es este tipo?

—Oh, lo lamento, Matt, este es Taylor. Trabaja con Elijah. Taylor, este es Matt, el hermano de mi compañera de piso.

Asienten el uno al otro.

—Alex, arriba, ¿qué está pasando? Estaba buscando las llaves del apartamento cuando estos tipos salieron de la nada y las tomaron. Uno de ellos era Elijah… —La voz de Matt se desvanece.

—Llegaste tarde... Gracias a Dios.

—Sí. Me encontré con un amigo de Pullman, tomamos algo rápido. Arriba, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Hay una chica, una ex de Elijah. En nuestro apartamento. Ella se ha vuelto loca, y Elijah está… —Mi voz se rompe y las lágrimas inundan mis ojos.

—Oye —susurra Matt y me acerca una vez más—. ¿Alguien ha llamado a la policía?

—No, no es así —lloriqueo en su pecho, y ahora que he empezado, no puedo dejar de llorar, la tensión de este último episodio se está liberando a través de mis lágrimas. Matt aprieta sus brazos a mi alrededor, pero siento su perplejidad.

—Oye, Alex, vamos a tomar algo. —Palmea mi espalda incómodamente.

Abruptamente, también me siento incómoda, y avergonzada, y con toda honestidad, quiero estar sola. Pero asiento, aceptando su oferta. Quiero estar lejos de aquí, lejos de lo que sea que está sucediendo arriba.

Me vuelvo hacia Taylor.

—¿El apartamento fue revisado? —le pregunto entre lágrimas, limpiándome la nariz con la parte trasera de mi mano.

—Esta tarde. —Taylor se encoge de hombros a manera de disculpa y me pasa un pañuelo. Luce devastado—. Lo lamento, Alex —murmura.

Frunzo el ceño. Caray, se ve tan culpable. No quiero hacerlo sentir peor.

—Parece que ella tienen una misteriosa habilidad para evadirnos —añade él, frunciendo el ceño una vez más.

—Matt y yo iremos a tomar algo y luego volveremos a Escala. —Me seco los ojos.

Taylor cambia de un pie a otro incómodamente.

—El Sr. Mikaelson quería que se fuera al apartamento —dice calmadamente.

—Bueno, sabemos en dónde está Elena ahora. —No puedo evitar la amargura en mi voz—. Así que no es necesaria toda la seguridad. Dígale a Elijah que lo veremos más tarde.

Taylor abre la boca para hablar y luego, sabiamente, la cierra de nuevo.

—¿Quieres dejar tu maletín con Taylor? —le pregunto a Matt.

—No, lo mantendré conmigo, gracias.

Matt asiente a Taylor, luego me acompaña fuera de la puerta principal. Demasiado tarde, recuerdo que he dejado mi bolso en la parte trasera del Audi. No tengo nada.

—Mi bolso…

—No te preocupes —murmura Matt, su rostro lleno de preocupación—. Está bien, yo invito.

* * *

Escogemos un bar atravesando la calle, sentándonos en los taburetes junto a la ventana. Quiero ver qué está pasando… quién viene, y más importante, quién se va. Matt me entrega una botella de cerveza.

—¿Problemas con una ex? —dice gentilmente.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso —murmuro, abruptamente precavida. No puedo hablar de esto, he firmado un CDC. Y por primera vez, realmente resiento el hecho que Elijah no ha dicho nada acerca de rescindirlo.

—Tengo tiempo —dice Matt amablemente y toma un largo sorbo de su cerveza.

—Es una ex, de hace años. Dejó a su esposo por algún tipo. Luego hace un par de semanas o así, él murió en un accidente automovilístico, y ahora ella viene tras Elijah. —Me encojo de hombros. Ahí está, eso no fue decir mucho.

—¿Viene tras él?

—Tenía un arma.

—¡Qué mierda!

—No amenazó de verdad a nadie con ella. Creo que quería lastimarse a sí misma. Pero es por eso que estaba tan preocupada por ti. No sabía si estabas en el apartamento.

—Ya veo. Ella suena inestable.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Y qué está haciendo Elijah con ella ahora?

La sangre abandona mi cara y la bilis sube por mi garganta.

—No lo sé —susurro.

Los ojos de Matt se amplían… y lo entiende.

Este es el quid de mi problema. ¿Qué mierda está haciendo? Hablando, espero. Sólo hablando. Aun así, todo lo que puedo ver en mi mente es su mano acariciando el cabello de ella.

_Está trastornada y Elijah se preocupa por ella, eso es todo,_ racionalizo. Pero en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, mi subconsciente está sacudiendo su cabeza tristemente.

Es más que eso. Elena fue capaz de suplir sus necesidades en una forma que yo no. El pensamiento es deprimente.

Intento enfocarme en todo lo que hemos hecho en los últimos días, su declaración de amor, su humor coqueto, su alegría. Pero las palabras de Luna siguen regresando para mofarse de mí. Es cierto lo que dicen de los que escuchan a escondidas.

_¿No lo extrañas… tu salón de juegos? _

Termino mi cerveza en un tiempo record, y Matt pide una más. No soy una buena compañía, pero para su crédito, se queda conmigo, charlando, intentado levantar mi espíritu, hablando de Barbados, y de las travesuras de Care y Niklaus, lo que es maravillosamente distractor. Pero es sólo eso, una distracción.

Mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma están todavía en ese apartamento con mi Cincuenta Tonos y la mujer que solía ser su sumisa. Una mujer que cree que todavía lo ama. Una mujer que luce como yo.

Durante nuestra tercera cerveza, un Land Cruiser con ventanas fuertemente tintadas se estaciona junto al Audi frente al apartamento. Reconozco al Dr. Salvatore cuando se baja, acompañado por una mujer vestida por lo que parecen scrubs azul pálido. Tengo un vistazo de Taylor cuando los guía a través de la puerta principal.

—¿Quién es ese? —pregunta Matt.

—Su nombre es Dr. Salvatore. Elijah lo conoce.

—¿Qué tipo de doctor?

—Un psiquiatra.

—Oh.

Ambos observamos, y unos cuantos minutos después, regresan. Elijah está cargando a Elena, que está envuelta en una sábana. ¿Qué? Observo horrorizada cuando todos entran al Cruiser, y este se aleja.

Matt me mira simpáticamente, y me siento desolada, completamente desolada.

—¿Puedo tomar algo más fuerte? —le pregunto a Matt, mi voz pequeña.

—Seguro. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Un brandy. Por favor.

Matt asiente y regresa al bar. Miro a través de la ventana a la puerta principal. Momentos después, Taylor sale, sube al Audi, y se dirige hacia Escala… ¿tras de Elijah? No lo sé.

Matt pone un gran brandy frente a mí.

—Vamos, Stevens. Emborrachémonos.

Sueno como la mejor oferta que he tenido en un tiempo. Tintineamos vasos y tomo un sorbo del abrasador líquido ambarino, el fiero calor una distracción bienvenida del atroz dolor que florece en mi corazón.

* * *

Es tarde, y me siento confusa. Matt y yo estamos fuera del apartamento. Él insiste en llevarme de vuelta a Escala, pero no se quedará. Ha llamado al amigo con el que fue por un trago más temprano y arregló quedarse con él.

—Entonces, aquí es donde vive el Mogul. —Matt silba entre sus dientes, impresionado.

Asiento.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que entre contigo? —pregunta.

—No, necesito enfrentar esto… o simplemente ir a la cama.

—¿Te veo mañana?

—Sí. Gracias, Matt. —Lo abrazo.

—Lo resolverás, Stevens —murmura contra mi oreja. Me libera y observa mientras me dirijo al edificio.

—Nos vemos —dice. Le ofrezco una débil sonrisa y me despido con la mano, luego presiono el botón del ascensor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, y entro en el apartamento de Elijah. Taylor no está esperando, lo que es inusual. Abriendo las puertas dobles, me dirijo hacia el gran salón. Elijah está al teléfono, caminando por la habitación cerca del piano.

—Está aquí —espeta. Se da la vuelta para mirarme ferozmente mientras cuelga el teléfono—. ¿En dónde mierda has estado? —gruñe, pero no hace ningún movimiento hacia mí.

Mierda, ¿está enojado conmigo? ¿Él es quien acaba de pasar Dios sabe cuánto tiempo con su ex novia chiflada, y está enojado conmigo?

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —pregunta, horrorizado.

—Un poco. —No pensé que fuera obvio.

Jadea y desliza su mano a través de su cabello.

—Te dije que regresaras aquí. —Su voz está amenazadoramente calmada—. Son las diez y quince. He estado preocupado por ti.

—Fui por uno o tres tragos con Matt mientras atendías a tu ex —siseo—. No sabía cuánto tiempo te tomarías… con ella.

Entrecierra los ojos y da unos cuantos pasos hacia mí pero se detiene.

—¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma?

Me encojo de hombros y miro mis dedos.

—Alex, ¿qué sucede? —Y por primera vez, escucho algo además de rabia en su voz. ¿Qué? ¿Miedo?

Trago, intentando resolver qué decir.

—¿En dónde está Elena? —pregunto, mirándolo.

—En un hospital psiquiátrico en Fremont —dice, y su cara está escrutando la mía—. Alex, ¿qué pasa? —Se mueve hacia mí hasta que está justo en frente de mí—. ¿Qué está mal? —Él susurra.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—No soy buena para ti.

—¿Qué? —susurra, sus ojos ampliándose en alarma—. ¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Cómo puedes creer posible eso?

—No puedo ser todo lo que necesitas.

—Eres todo lo que necesito.

—El verte con ella… —Mi voz se apaga.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Esto no es acerca de ti, Alex. Es sobre ella. —Toma un áspero aliento, deslizando su mano por su cabello una vez más—. Por el momento, ella es una chica muy enferma.

—Pero lo sentí… lo que ustedes tenían.

—¿Qué? No. —Se estira por mí, y yo retrocedo instintivamente. Deja caer su mano, parpadeando hacia mí. Se ve como si estuviera lleno de pánico.

—¿Te vas a ir? —susurra mientras sus ojos se amplían con miedo.

No digo nada mientras intento reunir mis pensamientos.

—No puedes —ruega.

—Elijah… yo… —Lucho por organizar mis pensamientos. ¿Qué estoy tratando de decir? Necesito tiempo, tiempo para procesar esto. Dame tiempo.

—No. ¡No! —dice.

—Yo…

Él mira salvajemente alrededor de la habitación. ¿En busca de inspiración? ¿Intervención divina? No lo sé.

—No te puedes ir. ¡Alex, te amo!

—También te amo, Elijah, es sólo…

—No… ¡no! —dice con desesperación y pone ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

—Elijah…

—No —susurra, sus ojos amplios por el pánico, y de repente cae sobre sus rodillas frente a mí, la cabeza inclinada, sus manos con dedos largos extendidas sobre sus muslos. Toma una profunda respiración y no se mueve.

_¿Qué? _

—Elijah, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Continua con su mirada abajo, sin mirarme.

—¡Elijah! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Mi voz es aguda. No se mueve—. ¡Elijah, mírame! —ordeno con pánico.

Su cabeza se levanta sin vacilar, y me observa pasivamente con su fría mirada marrón, está casi sereno… expectante.

_Mierda… Elijah. El sumiso._


	15. Chapter 14

Elijah de rodillas a mis pies, me sostiene con su firme mirada marrón, es la más espeluznante y aleccionadora visión que he visto, más aún que Elena y su pistola. La débil borrosidad alcohólica que estoy sufriendo se evapora en un instante y es reemplazada por un cuero cabelludo picoso y un extraño sentido de dominación mientras la sangre deja mi cara.

Inhalo bruscamente con sorpresa. _No. No, esto es malo, tan malo y tan perturbador. _

—Elijah, por favor, no hagas esto. No lo quiero.

Él continúa contemplándome pasivamente, sin moverse, sin decir nada.

_Oh joder. Mi pobre Cincuenta._ Mi corazón se aprieta y retuerce. ¿Qué diablos le he hecho? Las lágrimas pican mis ojos.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Háblame —susurro.

Él pestañea una vez.

–¿Qué quisieras que dijera? –dice suavemente, sosamente, y por un momento estoy aliviada de que esté hablando, pero no así, no. No.

Las lágrimas comienzan a rebosar por mis mejillas, y de pronto es demasiado verlo en la misma posición abatida como la patética criatura que era Elena. La imagen de un poderoso hombre que todavía es un niñito, que fue horriblemente abusado y abandonado, que se siente desmerecedor del amor de su perfecta familia y su mucho menos que perfecta novia… mi niño perdido… rompe el corazón.

Compasión, pérdida, y desesperación se agrandan en mi corazón, y siento un ahogante sentimiento de desesperación. Voy a tener que pelear para traerlo de vuelta, para traer de vuelta a mi Cincuenta.

El pensamiento de mí dominando a alguien es terrible. El pensamiento de dominar a Elijah es nauseabundo. Me haría como ella, la mujer que le hizo esto.

Me estremezco con el pensamiento, peleando con la bilis en mi garganta. No hay forma de que yo pueda hacer eso. No hay forma en que yo quisiera eso.

Cuando se aclaran mis pensamientos, puedo ver sólo un camino. Sin quitar mis ojos de él, bajo a mis rodillas al frente de él.

El piso de madera es duro contra mis espinillas, y quito mis lágrimas bruscamente con la parte de atrás de mi mano.

De esta forma, somos iguales. Estamos al mismo nivel. Esta es la única forma en que lo voy a recuperar.

Sus ojos se ensanchan levemente mientras lo miro, pero más allá de eso su expresión y trance no cambian.

—Elijah, no tienes que hacer esto —suplico—. No voy a escapar. Te lo he dicho y dicho, no voy a escapar. Todo lo que ha pasado… es abrumador. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo para pensar… tiempo para mí. ¿Por qué siempre asumes lo peor? —Mi corazón se encoje de nuevo porque lo sé; es porque él es tan inseguro, tan lleno de odio hacia él.

Las palabras de Luna vuelven para atormentarme. _"¿Acaso ella sabe cuán negativo eres sobre ti mismo? ¿Sobre todos tus problemas?" _

_Oh, Elijah._ El miedo empuña mi corazón una vez más y comienzo a balbucear:

—Iba a sugerir volver a mi departamento por esta tarde. Nunca me das nada de tiempo… tiempo para sólo pensar las cosas —sollozo, y el fantasma de una arruga cruza por su cara—. Sólo tiempo para pensar. Apenas nos conocemos, y todo este equipaje que acarreas… necesito… necesito tiempo para pensarlo. Y ahora Elena está… bueno, lo que sea que ella es… está fuera de las calles y ya no es una amenaza… pienso… Pienso… –Mi voz se debilita y lo miro fijamente. Me contempla intensamente y creo que está escuchando.

–Verte con Elena… —Cierro mis ojos cuando el doloroso recuerdo de su interacción con su ex-sumisa me corroe de nuevo—. Fue un shock. Pude ver un atisbo de cómo ha sido tu vida… y… —Bajo la mirada a mis enredados dedos, lágrimas todavía corriendo por mis mejillas—. Esto es sobre mí no siendo lo suficientemente buena para ti. Fue una comprensión de tu vida, y estoy tan asustada de que te aburrirás de mí, y luego te irás… y terminaré como Elena… una sombra. Porque te amo, Elijah, y si me dejas, va a ser como un mundo sin luz. Estaré en la oscuridad. No quiero huir. Solo estoy tan asustada de que me dejes…

Me doy cuenta cuando le digo estas palabras —con la esperanza de que esté escuchando— cuál es mi verdadero problema. Sólo no entiendo por qué le gusto. Nunca he entendido por qué le gusto.

—No entiendo por qué me encuentras atractiva —murmuro—. Tú eres, bueno, tú eres tú… y yo soy… —Me encojo de hombros y levanto la mirada hacia él—. Sólo no lo veo. Tú eres hermoso y sexy y exitoso y bueno y dulce y humanitario —todas esas cosas— y yo no. Y no puedo hacer las cosas que a ti te gustan. No puedo darte lo que necesitas. ¿Cómo podrías ser feliz conmigo? ¿Cómo yo podría posiblemente contenerte? —Mi voz es un susurro cuando expreso mis miedos más oscuros—. Nunca he entendido qué vez en mí. Y verte con ella, lo trajo todo de vuelta a casa. —Sorbo y limpio mi nariz con la parte de atrás de mi mano, mirando su imperturbable expresión.

Oh, es tan exasperante. _¡Háblame, demonios! _

–¿Vas a arrodillarte aquí toda la noche? Porque yo también lo haré —le digo bruscamente.

Creo que su expresión se suaviza, tal vez se ve un poco sorprendido. Pero es difícil decir.

Podría estirarme y tocarlo, pero eso sería un asqueroso abuso de la posición en que me ha puesto. No quiero eso, pero no sé qué quiere él, o qué está intentando decirme. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

–Elijah, por favor, por favor… háblame —le ruego, retorciendo mis manos en mi regazo. Estoy incómoda en mis rodillas, pero continúo arrodillada, mirando fijamente sus serios, hermosos, ojos grises, y espero.

Y espero.

Y espero.

–Por favor, –ruego una vez más.

Su intensa mirada se oscurece de pronto y pestañea.

—Estaba tan asustado —susurra.

_¡Oh, gracias a Dios!_ Por dentro, mi subconsciente se tambalea hacia atrás en su sillón, flaqueando con alivio, y toma un largo trago de ginebra.

_¡Está hablando!_ La gratitud me abruma, y trago, intentando contener mi emoción y la nueva batalla de lágrimas que amenaza.

Su voz es suave y baja.

—Cuando vi a Matt llegar afuera, sabía que alguien te había dejado entrar a tu apartamento. Ambos Taylor y yo saltamos fuera del auto. Nosotros sabíamos y verla allí así contigo, y armada. Creo que morí mil muertes, Alex. Alguien amenazándote… todos mis peores miedos realizados. Estaba tan enojado, con ella, contigo, con Taylor, conmigo.

Sacude su cabeza revelando su agonía.

—No sabía cuán volátil podría ser ella. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo ella reaccionaría. —Se detiene y frunce el ceño—. Y luego me dio una pista; se veía tan arrepentida. Y sólo supe qué tenía qué hacer. —Se detiene, mirándome, intentando medir mi reacción.

—Continúa —susurro.

Él traga.

—Verla en ese estado, sabiendo que yo podría haber tenido algo que ver con su crisis emocional… —Cierra sus ojos una vez más—. Ella siempre fue tan traviesa y alegre. —Se estremece y toma una áspera respiración, casi como un sollozo. Es una tortura escucharlo, pero me arrodillo, atenta, absorbiendo esta confesión. —Ella podría haberte herido. Y habría sido mi culpa. —Sus ojos se desvían, llenos con terror incomprendido, y está en silencio una vez más.

—Pero no lo hizo —susurro—. Y no fuiste responsable de que ella estuviera en ese estado, Elijah. —Lo miro, alentándolo a continuar.

Entonces se aclara en mí que todo lo que él hizo fue para mantenerme a salvo, y tal vez a Elena también, porque además se preocupa por ella. ¿Pero cuanto se preocupa por ella? La pregunta se queda en mi cabeza, poco bienvenida. Él dice que me ama, pero entonces fue muy duro, echándome de mi propio departamento.

—Solo quería que te fueras —murmura, con su extraña habilidad para leer mis pensamientos—. Te quería lejos del peligro, y… Tú. Solo. No. Te. Ibas —susurra con sus dientes apretados y sacude su cabeza. Su exasperación es tangible.

Me mira intensamente.

—Alexandria Stevens, eres la mujer más terca que conozco. —Cierra sus ojos y sacude su cabeza una vez más incrédulo.

_Oh, está de vuelta_. Respiro un largo, aclarante suspiro de alivio.

Abre sus ojos de nuevo, su expresión es desolada, sincera.

—¿No ibas a escapar? —pregunta.

—_¡No! _

Cierra sus ojos de nuevo y todo su cuerpo se relaja. Cuando abre sus ojos, puedo ver su dolor y angustia.

—Pensé… —Se detiene—. Este soy yo, Alex. Todo yo… y soy todo tuyo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de eso? Hacerte ver que te quiero de cualquier forma en que te pueda obtener. Que te amo.

—También te amo, Elijah, y verte así… —Me ahogo y mis lágrimas comienzan de nuevo—. Pensé que te había roto.

—¿Roto? ¿A mí? Oh no, Alex. Justo lo contrario. —Se estira y toma mi mano—. Eres mi vida —susurra, y besa mis nudillos antes de presionar mi palma contra la suya.

Con sus ojos grandes y llenos de miedo, suavemente tira de mi mano y la pone en su pecho sobre su corazón, en la zona prohibida. Su respiración se acelera. Su corazón está bombeando un frenético, pulsante latido bajo mis dedos. No quita sus ojos de mí; su mandíbula está tensa, sus dientes apretados.

Jadeo. _¡Oh mi Cincuenta!_ Me está dejando tocarlo. Y es como si todo el aire de mis pulmones se ha vaporizado, ido. La sangre está latiendo en mis oídos cuando el ritmo de mi corazón aumenta para igualar el suyo.

Él deja ir mi mano, dejándola en su lugar sobre su corazón. Flexiono levemente mis dedos, sintiendo la calidez de su piel bajo la tela de su camiseta. Está sosteniendo el aliento. No puedo soportarlo. Intento mover mi mano.

—No —dice rápidamente y pone su mano una vez más sobre la mía, presionando mis dedos contra él—. No.

Más valiente por estas dos palabras, me arrastro más cerca así que nuestras rodillas se están tocando y tentativamente levanto mi otra mano para que él sepa exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Sus ojos se ensanchan pero no me detiene.

Suavemente comienzo a soltar los botones de su camisa. Es difícil con una mano. Flexiono mis dedos bajo su mano y él me suelta, dejándome usar ambas manos para quitarle la camisa. Mis ojos no lo dejan mientras abro su camiseta, revelando su pecho.

Él traga, y sus labios se abren cuando su respiración se acelera, y siento su creciente pánico, pero no se aleja. ¿Está todavía en modo sumiso? No tengo idea.

¿Debería hacer esto? No quiero herirlo, física o mentalmente. La vista de él así, ofreciéndose hacia mí, ha sido un llamado de atención.

Me estiro, y mi mano se cierne sobre su pecho, y lo miro fijamente… pidiendo su permiso. Muy sutilmente inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, endureciéndose en la anticipación de mi toque, y la tensión irradia de él, pero esta vez no es de rabia, es de dolor. Vacilo. ¿Puedo hacerle esto?

—Sí —susurra, de nuevo con la rara habilidad de contestar mis preguntas no hechas.

Extiendo las yemas de mis dedos en su vello de pecho y suavemente los acaricio bajo su esternón. Él cierra sus ojos, y su rostro se arruga como si estuviera esperando dolor intolerable. Es insoportable ser testigo, así que levanto mis dedos inmediatamente, pero él rápidamente toma mi mano y la pone de vuelta firmemente, estirada en su desnudo pecho así los vellos cosquillean mi palma.

—No —dice, su voz forzada—. Lo necesito.

Sus ojos están cerrados tan fuertemente. Debe ser agónico. Es verdaderamente un tormento mirar. Cuidadosamente dejo que mis dedos recorran su pecho hacia su corazón, maravillándome con su sentir, aterrada de que sea un paso muy lejos.

Abre sus ojos, son fuego marrón, quemándome.

_Santo cielo._ Su mirada es abrazadora, salvaje, más allá de intensa, y su respiración es rápida. Estimula mi sangre. Me retuerzo bajo su mirada.

No me ha detenido, así que muevo la yema de mis dedos a través de su pecho de nuevo, y su boca se afloja. Está jadeando, y no sé si es por miedo, o algo más.

He querido besarlo allí por tanto tiempo que me inclino en mis rodillas y sostengo su mirada por un momento, haciendo mi intención perfectamente clara. Entonces me agacho y suavemente planto un suave beso sobre su corazón, sintiendo su cálida, de un dulce olor piel bajo mis labios.

Su sofocado gruñido me mueve tanto que me siento atrás en mis talones, con miedo de lo que veré en su cara. Sus ojos están cerrados fuertemente, pero no se ha movido.

—De nuevo —susurra, y me inclino hacia su pecho una vez más, esta vez para besar una de sus cicatrices. Él jadea, y yo beso otra y otra. Gime fuertemente, y de pronto sus brazos están alrededor de mí, y su mano está en mi cabello, tirando mi cabeza hacia arriba dolorosamente para que mis labios lleguen a su insistente boca. Y nos estamos besando, mis dedos enredándose en su cabello.

—Oh, Alex —suspira, y me gira y tira al suelo para que esté debajo de él. Subo mis manos para acunar su hermoso rostro, y en ese momento, siento sus lágrimas.

_Está llorando… no. ¡No! _

—Elijah, por favor, no llores. Lo decía en serio cuando dije que nunca te dejaré. Lo hice. Si te di cualquier otra impresión, lo siento mucho… por favor, por favor perdóname. Te amo. Siempre te amaré.

Se impone sobre mí, bajando la mirada hacia mi rostro, y su expresión es de dolor.

—¿Qué es?

Sus ojos se agrandan.

—¿Cuál es el secreto que te hace creer que correré hacia las montañas? ¿Qué te tiene tan determinado a creer que me iré? —ruego, mi voz nerviosa–. Dime, Elijah, _por favor… _

Se sienta derecho, pero esta vez cruza sus piernas y lo sigo, mis piernas estiradas. Vagamente me pregunto si nos podemos parar del suelo. Pero no quiero interrumpir su tren de pensamiento. Finalmente va a confiar en mí.

Baja la mirada hacia mí, y se ve completamente desolado. _Oh mierda, es malo. _

—Alex… —Se detiene, buscando las palabras, su expresión adolorida… ¿Oh? ¿Dónde diablos está dirigiéndose esto?

Toma una profunda respiración y traga.

—Soy un sádico, Alex. Me gusta azotar pequeñas chicas morenas como tú porque todas lucen como la perra adicta al crack, mi madre biológica. Estoy seguro de que puedes adivinar por qué —lo dice rápidamente como si hubiera tenido esta oración en su cabeza por días y días y está desesperado por deshacerse de ella.

Mi mundo se detiene. _¡Oh no! _

Esto no es lo que esperaba. Esto es malo. Realmente malo. Lo miro, intentando entender la implicación de lo que acaba de decir. Eso sí explica por qué todas lucimos igual.

Mi pensamiento inmediato es que Leila estaba en lo correcto: _"El amo es oscuro."_

Recuerdo la primera conversación que tuve con él sobre sus tendencias cuando estábamos en la Habitación Roja del Dolor.

—Dijiste que no eras un sádico —susurro, desesperadamente intentando entender… crear alguna excusa por él.

—No, dije que era un Dominante. Si te mentí, fue una mentira por omisión. Lo siento. —Baja la mirada brevemente hacia sus cuidadas uñas.

Creo que está mortificado. ¿Mortificado por mentirme? ¿O por lo que él es?

—Cuando me hiciste esa pregunta, me había imaginado una relación muy diferente entre nosotros —murmura. Puedo decir por su mirada que está aterrado.

Y entonces me golpea como una bola de demolición. Si es un sádico, realmente necesita toda la mierda del azote y los golpes. _Oh joder_. Pongo mi cabeza en mis manos.

—Así que es verdad —susurro, levantando la mirada hacia él—. No puedo darte lo que necesitas. —Es todo… esto realmente significa que somos incompatibles.

El mundo comienza a caerse a mis pies, colapsando alrededor de mí mientras el pánico aprieta mi garganta. Es todo. No podemos hacer esto.

Él frunce el ceño.

—No, no, no, Alex. No. Tú puedes. Tú sí me das lo que necesito. —Aprieta sus puños—. Por favor créeme —murmura, sus palabras una vehemente súplica.

—No sé qué creer, Elijah. Esto es tan retorcido —susurro, mi garganta ronca y dolorosa mientras se cierra, ahogándome con lágrimas sin derramar.

Sus ojos están anchos y luminosos cuando me mira de nuevo.

—Alex, créeme. Luego de que te castigué y me dejaste, mi visión del mundo cambió. No estaba bromeando cuando dije que evitaría sentirme así de nuevo. —Me mira con una dolorosa súplica—. Cuando dijiste que me amabas, fue una revelación. Nunca nadie me lo ha dicho antes, y fue como si hubiera dejado algo descansar, o tal vez tú lo dejaste descansar, no lo sé. Con el Dr. Salvatore todavía estamos en una profunda discusión sobre eso.

_Oh._ La esperanza destella brevemente en mi corazón. Tal vez estaremos bien. Quiero que estemos bien. ¿No?

—¿Qué significa todo eso? —susurro.

—Significa que no lo necesito. Ahora no.

_¿Qué? _

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Sólo lo sé. El pensamiento de herirte… de cualquier forma… es detestable para mí.

—No entiendo. ¿Y qué con las reglas y las palmadas y todo lo de follar pervertido?

Corre una mano por su cabello y casi sonríe pero en su lugar suspira con pesar.

—Estoy hablando de la mierda pesada, Alexandria. Deberías ver lo que puedo hacer con un bastón o una gata.

Mi boca se abre, sorprendida.

—Preferiría que no.

—Lo sé. Si quisieras hacer eso, entonces bien… pero no quieres y lo entiendo. No puedo hacer toda esa mierda contigo si tú no quieres. Te lo dije una vez, tú tienes todo el poder. Y ahora, desde que volviste, no siento esa compulsión, para nada. —Lo miro por un momento intentando adentrar todo esto.

—Pero, cuando nos conocimos eso era lo que querías, ¿no?

—Sí, indudablemente.

—¿Cómo puede ser que tu compulsión desaparezca Elijah? ¿Como si yo fuera algún tipo de panacea, y tú estás —a falta de una mejor palabra— curado? No lo entiendo.

Suspira una vez más.

—Yo no diría curado… ¿No me crees?

—Lo encuentro… increíble. Que es diferente.

—Si nunca me hubieras dejado, entonces no me sentiría de esta manera. Tú dejándome fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho… por nosotros. Me hizo darme cuenta de cuánto te quiero, solo tú, y lo digo en serio, te tomo de cualquier manera que pueda tenerte.

Lo mire. ¿Puedo creer esto? Mi cabeza me duele sólo de pensar en todo esto, y en el fondo me siento… adormecida.

—Sigues aquí. Creí que ya ibas a estar en la puerta para cuando acabara —susurra.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué puede que piense que estás loco por azotar y tener sexo con mujeres que lucen como tu madre? ¿Qué te daría esa impresión? —sisee.

Palidece ante la dureza de mis palabras.

—Bueno, yo no lo habría puesto así, pero sí —dice, con sus ojos grandes y heridos.

Su expresión estaba seria y me arrepentí de lo que dije sin pensar. Fruncí la frente, sintiendo un pinchazo de culpa.

Oh, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Lo miro y luce contrito, sincero… luce como mi Cincuenta.

Y espontáneamente recuerdo la fotografía en su dormitorio de niño, y en ese momento me doy cuenta porque la mujer me parecía tan familiar. Ella luce como él. Ella debió de haber sido su madre biológica.

Su despido fácil de ella viene a mi mente: _Nadie de consecuencia…_ Ella es responsable de todo esto… Y me parezco a ella_… ¡Mierda! _

Él me observa, pero sé que está esperando mi próximo movimiento. Parece genuino. Dijo que me ama, pero estoy realmente confundida.

Esto está hecho un desastre. Me aclaro lo de Leila, pero ahora sé con mayor certeza que nunca, que ella fue capaz de darle sus patadas. La idea es cansada y desagradable. Estoy tan cansada de todo esto.

—Elijah, estoy cansada. ¿Podemos discutir esto mañana? Quiero ir a la cama.

Él parpadea sorprendido.

—¿No te vas a ir?

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No! Creí que me ibas a dejar una vez que supieras.

De todas las veces que ha aludido dejarlo una vez que supiera sus secretos más oscuros pasaron por mi mente… y ahora sé. _Mierda. _El Amo es oscuro.

¿Debería irme? Lo mire, este loco hombre que amo, sí, amo.

¿Puedo dejarlo? Lo deje una vez, y casi me rompió… y a él. Lo amo. Lo sé a pesar de su revelación.

—No me dejes —susurra.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¡no! ¡No me voy a ir! —grito y es catártico. Ya, lo dije. Y no me voy a ir.

—¿De verdad? —Sus ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte entender que no me voy a ir? ¿Qué puedo decir?

Él me mira, revelando su miedo y angustia otra vez. Traga.

—Hay una cosa que puedes hacer.

—¿Qué? —estallo.

—Cásate conmigo —susurra.

_¿Qué? De verdad él… _

Por segunda vez en menos de media hora mi mundo se detiene.

_Santa mierda._ Miro al profundamente arruinado hombre que amo. No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir.

¿Matrimonio? ¿Me está proponiendo matrimonio? ¿Está bromeando? No puedo evitarlo, una pequeña, nerviosa, risa sales de mí. Muerdo mi labio para detenerla de convertirse en una completamente histérica risa y fallo miserablemente. Me tumbo en el suelo y me rindo a la risa, me reí como si nunca antes me hubiera reído, grandes recuperadores catárticos aullidos de risa.

Y por un momento estoy en mi propia cuenta, viendo esta absurda situación, y riéndome, una niña abrumada junto a un niño arruinado. Jalo mi brazo sobre mis ojos, mientras mi risa se convierte en lágrimas escaldadas. _No, no… esto es demasiado. _

Y mientras la histeria disminuye, Elijah suavemente levanta mi brazo de mi cara. Y volteo a verlo.

Esta inclinado sobre mí. Su boca torcida con diversión irónica, pero sus ojos están ardiendo marrón, quizá heridos. _Oh, no. _

Gentilmente limpia una lagrima con la parte de atrás de sus nudillos.

—¿Encuentras divertida mi propuesta, señorita Stevens?

_Oh, ¡Cincuenta!_ Lo alcanzo, y acaricio su mejilla suavemente, disfrutando cómo se siente la barba bajo mis dedos. Dios, amo a este hombre.

—Sr. Mikaelson… Elijah. Tu sentido del tiempo es sin duda… —Lo miro y las palabras me fallan.

Me sonríe, pero las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos me demuestran que está herido. Es serio.

—Me estas hiriendo, Alex. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Me siento y me inclino sobre él, poniendo mis manos en sus rodillas. Miro su adorable cara.

—Elijah, he conocido a tu ex psicópata con una pistola, fui echada de mi departamento, te tuve siendo termonuclear Cincuenta conmigo…

Abre la boca para hablar, pero levanto mi mano. Y obedientemente guarda silencio.

—Acabas de revelar alguna información francamente impactante acerca de ti, y ahora me pides que me case contigo.

Mueve su cabeza de lado a lado como considerando los hechos. Esta entretenido. Gracias al cielo.

—Sí, creo que ese es un justo resumen de la situación —dice secamente.

Sacudo mi cabeza a él.

—¿Qué paso con la gratificación retrasada?

—Lo supere, y ahora estoy firmemente advocado a la gratificación instantánea. _Carpe diem_, Alex —susurra.

—Mira Elijah, te he conocido como por tres minutos, y aún hay mucho más que tengo que saber. He tomado mucho, estoy hambrienta, cansada, y me quiero ir a la cama. Necesito considerar tu propuesta así como considere el contrato que me diste. Y… —Presione mis labios juntos para mostrar mi inconformidad pero también para aligerar el ambiente—. Esa no fue la propuesta más romántica.

Inclina su cabeza a un lado y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

—Un punto justo, como siempre, señorita Stevens. —Él respira, su voz se escucha con alivio—. ¿Así que eso es un no?

Suspiro.

—No, Sr. Mikaelson, no es un no, pero tampoco es un sí. Sólo estás haciendo esto porque estás asustado, y no confías en mí.

—No, estoy haciendo esto porque al fin encontré a alguien con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

_Oh._ Mi corazón se detiene por un momento y se derrite. ¿Cómo es que en medio de las más descabezadas situaciones puede decir las cosas más románticas? Mi boca se abre por el shock.

—Nunca creí que me fuera a pasar eso —continúa, su expresión irradia pura sinceridad sin diluir.

Lo miro boquiabierto, buscando las palabras correctas.

—Puedo pensar acerca de eso… ¿Por favor? ¿Y pensar acerca de todo lo demás que ha pasado el día de hoy? ¿Qué acabas de decirme? Pediste paciencia y fe. Bueno, regresando a ti, Mikaelson. Necesito esos ahora.

Sus ojos buscan los míos y después de un segundo, se inclina y acomoda mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Puedo vivir con eso. —Me besa rápidamente en los labios—. ¿No muy romántico, eh? —Levanta sus cejas, y le doy mi sacudida de cabeza amonestadora—. ¿Corazones y flores? —pregunta suavemente.

Asiento y me da una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Estás hambrienta?

—Sí.

—No comiste. —Sus ojos se enfrían y su mandíbula se endurece.

—No, no comí. —Me siento en mis talones y lo considero pasivamente—. Ser echada de mi departamento después de ver a mi novio interactuando íntimamente con su ex-sumisa suprimió considerablemente mi apetito. —Lo miro y pongo mis puños en mis caderas.

Elijah sacude su cabeza y se levanta grácilmente. _Oh, finalmente podemos levantarnos del suelo._ Extiende su mano hacia mí.

—Déjame prepararte algo de comer —dice.

—¿No puedo irme a la cama? —murmuro con cansancio mientras coloco mi mano en la suya.

Me levanta. Estoy tiesa. Me mira, y su expresión se suaviza.

—No, necesitas comer. Ven. —El Elijah mandón regresa, y es un alivio.

Me lleva al área de la cocina y me sienta en un taburete mientras va hacia el refrigerador. Miro mi reloj. Maldición, casi son las once y media y tengo que levantarme temprano para ir al trabajo.

—Elijah, no estoy realmente hambrienta.

Diplomáticamente me ignora mientras busca por el gigantesco refrigerador.

—¿Queso? —pregunta.

—No a esta hora.

—¿Pretzels?

—¿En el refrigerador? No —resople.

Voltea y me sonríe.

—¿No te gustan los Pretzels?

—No a las once y media. Elijah me voy a la cama. Tú puedes buscar en tu refrigerador por el resto de la noche. Estoy cansada, y he tenido un día bastante interesante. Un día que me gustaría olvidar. —Me baje del banquito y me frunció el ceño, pero justo ahora no me importa. Quiero irme a la cama, estoy exhausta.

—¿Macarrones con queso? —Sostiene un traste blanco con cubierta. Luce tan esperanzador y encantador.

—¿Te gustan los macarrones con queso? —pregunto.

Asiente entusiastamente, y mi corazón se derrite. De repente luce tan joven. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Que a Elijah le gusta la comida de niños.

—¿Quieres? —pregunta, esperanzado. No puedo resistirme a él y estoy hambrienta.

Asiento y le doy una sonrisa débil. Su guiño de respuesta me roba el aliento. Quita el papel aluminio del cuenco y lo pone en el microondas. Me vuelvo a subir en el taburete y observo la belleza que es el Sr. Elijah Mikaelson —el hombre que quiere casarse conmigo— se mueve con gracia y fácilmente alrededor de la cocina.

—¿Así que sabes cómo usar el microondas? —Lo molesto un poco.

—Si esta en un paquete, usualmente puedo hacer algo con él. Si es comida de verdad entonces si tengo un problema.

No puedo creer que este sea el mismo hombre que estaba hincado frente a mí hace no más de media hora. Saca los platos, cubiertos y mantelitos para la barra de desayuno.

—Es muy tarde —murmuro.

—No vayas al trabajo mañana.

—Tengo que ir al trabajo mañana. Mi jefe se va a Nueva York.

Elijah frunce el ceño.

—¿No quieres ir ahí este fin de semana?

—Revisé el clima, y parece que va a llover —dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

—Oh, ¿entonces qué quieres hacer?

El bip del microondas anuncia que nuestra cena esta lista.

—Sólo quiero ir de día en día. Todo este ajetreo es… cansado. —Le levanto una ceja, que ignora.

Elijah pone el cuenco entre nosotros y se sienta junto a mí. Parece ido, distraído. Sirvo los macarrones en nuestros platos. Huele delicioso, y mi boca se hace agua. Estoy famélica.

—Perdón por lo de Elena —murmura.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Mmm, los macarrones saben tan buenos como huelen.

Mi estómago gruñe gratificantemente.

—Debió de haber sido un terrible shock, encontrarla en tu departamento. Taylor lo limpio temprano. Está muy alterado.

—No culpo a Taylor.

—Yo tampoco. Él te ha estado cuidando.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—No sabía dónde estabas. Dejaste tu bolsa, tu teléfono. No podía encontrarte. ¿A dónde fuiste? —pregunto. Su voz es suave, pero hay un trasfondo siniestro en sus palabras

—Matt y yo fuimos al bar que estaba cruzando la calle. Para que pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando.

—Ya veo. —La atmosfera entre nosotros cambio sutilmente. Ya no era tan ligera.

_Está bien, bueno… dos pueden jugar este juego. Sólo hay que regresarte esto, Cincuenta. _Tratando de sonar despreocupada, tratando de calmar mi curiosidad pero temiendo la respuesta, pregunto:

—¿Qué hiciste con Elena en mi departamento?

Volteo a verlo, se congela y su tenedor lleno de macarrones se suspende a la mitad. _Oh no, eso no es bueno. _

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

Un nudo se forma en mi estómago y mi apetito se desvanece.

—Sí —susurro. ¿Quieres? ¿De verdad quieres? Mi subconsciente tiro la botella de ginebra en el piso y está sentado en el descansabrazos del sillón, viéndome con horror.

La boca de Elijah forma una línea, y duda.

—Hablamos, y le di un baño. —Su voz es ronca y continua rápidamente cuando no le doy una respuesta—. Y la vestí con algunas de tus prendas. Espero que no te importe. Pero ella estaba muy sucia.

_Santa mierda._ ¿Le dio un baño?

Qué cosa tan inapropiada. Me tambaleo, mirando mi plato de macarrones sin comer. La vista de ellos ahora me hace sentir nauseas.

_Trata de racionalizarlo_, mi subconsciente me dice. Ese lado frío, intelectual de mi cerebro sabe que él sólo hizo eso porque ella estaba sucia, pero es tan difícil. Mi yo frágil y celoso no lo puede soportar.

De repente quiero llorar —no sucumbir a lágrimas de señorita que caen por mis mejillas, sino aullar a la luna. Tomo una respiración profunda para suprimir la urgencia, pero mi garganta esta árida e incómoda por las lágrimas y sollozos que no se derramaron.

—Era todo lo que podía hacer, Alex —dice suavemente.

—¿Aún tienes sentimientos por ella?

—¡No! —dice, derrotado, y cierra sus ojos, su expresión es de angustia. Me giro, viendo de nuevo mi nauseabunda comida. No puedo soportar verlo. —Verla de esa manera, tan diferente, tan rota. Me preocupo por ella, un ser humano por otro. —Se estremece como sacudiéndose una desagradable memoria. Joder, ¿está esperando mi simpatía? —Alex, mírame.

No puedo. Sé que si lo hago, voy romper en lágrimas. Esto es demasiado que absorber. Soy como un tanque sobrelleno de gasolina, lleno más allá de la capacidad. No hay espacio para nada más. Simplemente no puedo lidiar con más mierda. Voy a hacer combustión y explotar, y va a ser feo si lo intento. _¡Jesús!_

Elijah preocupándose por su ex-sumisa de una forma tan intima, la imagen cruza por mi cerebro. Bañándola, por el amor de Dios, desnuda. Un duro y doloroso estremecimiento sacude mi cuerpo.

—Alex.

—¿Qué?

—No lo hagas. No significa nada. Era como cuidar de un niño roto, un niño deshecho —murmura.

¿Qué demonios sabe de cuidar un niño? Esta era una mujer con la que tuvo una llena, desviada relación sexual.

_Oh, esto duele._ Tomo una profunda, tranquilizadora respiración. O quizás se está refiriendo a él mismo. Él es el niño roto. Eso tiene más sentido… o quizá no tenga nada de sentido. Oh estoy tan arruinada, y de repente estoy tan extremadamente cansada. Necesito dormir.

—¿Alex?

Me pongo de pie, llevo mi plato al fregadero, y tiro los contenidos al bote de basura.

—Alex, por favor.

Me giro y lo encaro.

—¡Sólo para, Elijah! Para el "!Alex, por favor!" —le grito, y las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi cara—. He tenido suficiente de toda esta mierda el día de hoy. Me voy a la cama. Estoy cansada y emocional. Ahora déjame ser.

Me giro en mis talones y prácticamente corro al dormitorio, llevándome conmigo sus ojos abiertos, y mirada impactada. Es bueno saber que también lo puedo impactar. Me quito la ropa doblemente rápido, y después de buscar en sus cajones, saco una de sus camisetas y me voy al baño.

Me miro en el espejo, y me cuesta trabajo reconocer la demacrada, de ojos rosados, mejillas manchadas volteándome a ver, y es demasiado. Me tiro en el piso y me rindo a la insoportable emoción que no puedo contener más, sollozando fuertemente, finalmente dejando que mis lágrimas fluyan sin límite.


	16. Nota de Autor

**Nota de Autor.**

He decidido, ya que mi perfil está muy lleno, que habrá un solo link por historia para los atuendos… este link los llevara a la colección de atuendo de dicha historia en mi página de Polyvore. De esta forma habrá más espacio en mi perfil para próximas historias.

Gracias por su apoyo en mis historias… Los Quiero.


	17. Chapter 15

—Oye —dice Elijah gentilmente mientras me envuelve en sus brazos—, por favor no llores Alex, por favor —ruega. Él está en el piso del baño y yo en su regazo. Lo rodeo con mis brazos y lloro en su cuello. Arrullando suavemente en mi cabello, gentilmente acaricia mi espalda, mi cabeza.

—Lo siento nena —susurra, y me hace llorar más alto y abrazarlo más fuerte.

Nos quedamos así sentados como por siempre. Eventualmente dejo de llorar, Elijah se para, sosteniéndome, y me lleva hasta su cuarto donde me acuesta en la cama. En un momento está junto a mí y las luces apagadas. Me jala a sus brazos, y abrazándome fuertemente, finalmente me dejo llevar por un sueño oscuro y turbulento.

* * *

Me despierto sobresaltada. Mi cabeza se siente confusa y caliente. Elijah esta adherido a mí como una enredadera. Se queja en sus sueños mientras me salgo de sus brazos, pero no despierta. Sentándome miro el reloj. Son las tres de la madrugada. Necesito Advil y agua. Saco mis piernas de la cama y voy hasta la cocina en el gran salón.

En el refrigerador encuentro jugo de naranja y me sirvo un vaso. _Mmm_ está delicioso, mi confusa cabeza se esclarece de inmediato. Busco en los armarios algún analgésico y eventualmente encuentro una caja de plástico llena de medicinas. Agarro dos Advil y me los tomo con más jugo de naranja.

Vagando hacia la gran pared de vidrio, miro a la durmiente Seattle. Las luces brillan y parpadean debajo del castillo de Elijah en el cielo, ¿o debería decir fortaleza?

Presiono mi frente contra la fría ventana, es un alivio. Tengo tanto que pensar después de estas revelaciones de ayer. Coloco mi espalda contra el vidrio y me deslizo hasta el piso. El gran salón se ve cavernoso en la oscuridad, con la única luz viniendo de las tres lámparas sobre la isla de la cocina.

¿Podría vivir aquí? ¿Casarme con Elijah? ¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho aquí. ¿Todas las historias que este lugar guarda para él?

Matrimonio. Es casi increíble y por completo inesperado. Pero todo sobre Elijah es inesperado. Mis labios se curvan con ironía. Elijah Mikaelson, espera lo inesperado, Cincuenta Tonos de Mierda.

Mi sonrisa cae. Me parezco a su madre. Eso me hiere profundamente, y el aire abandona mis pulmones. Todas nos vemos como su mamá.

Cómo demonios voy a superar la revelación de ese pequeño secreto. No hay duda de por qué no quería decírmelo. Pero de seguro él no puede recordar mucho de su madre. Me pregunto una vez más si debería hablar con el Dr. Salvatore. ¿Me dejaría Elijah? Tal vez él pueda llenar los espacios en blanco.

Sacudo mi cabeza. Me siento muy cansada, pero estoy disfrutando de la tranquila serenidad del gran salón y de las hermosas piezas de arte, frías y austeras, pero a su propia manera. ¿Podría vivir aquí? ¿Para bien o para mal? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? Cierro los ojos, y apoyo mi cabeza contra el cristal, tomo una profunda respiración.

La paz se rompe con un visceral y primitivo grito que hace que cada vello de mi cuerpo se ponga en punta. _¡Elijah! Santa mierda, ¿qué sucede?_ Me paro y corro de regreso al cuarto antes de que el eco de ese horrible sonido se haya desvanecido, mi corazón está acelerado con miedo.

Presiono uno de los interruptores de luz, y la luz junto a la cama de Elijah se enciende. Él está dando vueltas y retorciéndose de agonía. _¡No! _grita de nuevo y el espeluznante y devastador sonido me atraviesa de nuevo.

_Mierda, una pesadilla. _

— Elijah. —Me cierno sobre él, tomo sus hombros y lo sacudo para que despierte. Abre sus ojos, y son salvajes y ausentes, escaneando rápidamente el cuarto vacío antes de volver a mí.

—Te fuiste, te fuiste, deberías haberte ido —murmura, su muy abierta mirada se vuelve acusadora y se ve tan perdido que mi corazón se estruja. Pobre Cincuenta.

—Estoy aquí. —Me siento en la cama junto a él—. Estoy aquí —murmuro suavemente en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarlo. Extiendo mi brazo para colocar mi palma en un lado de su cara intentando calmarlo.

—Te habías ido —susurra rápidamente, sus ojos siguen salvajes y asustados, pero parece calmarse.

—Fui a tomar algo. Tenía sed.

Cierra los ojos y se frota el rostro. Cuando los abre de nuevo se ve desolado.

—Estás aquí. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —Me alcanza agarrándome fuertemente, y me tira hacia abajo en la cama junto a él.

—Solo fui a tomar algo —murmuro.

_Oh, la intensidad de su miedo… puedo sentirla_. Su camiseta está empapada en sudor, y su corazón late rápido mientras me abraza más cerca. Me está mirando como si estuviera asegurándose a sí mismo de que realmente estoy aquí. Suavemente acaricio su cabello y luego su mejilla.

— Elijah por favor, estoy aquí, No me voy a ninguna parte —digo con dulzura.

—Oh Alex —suspira. Agarra mi barbilla y entonces su boca está en la mía. El deseo barre a través de él, y mi cuerpo responde de inmediato, tan unido y en sintonía con el suyo. Sus labios están en mi oreja, en mi garganta, y luego de regreso a mi boca, sus dientes suavemente tiran de mi labio inferior, sus manos viajan por mi cuerpo desde mi cadera hasta mis pechos sacándome la camiseta. Me acaricia y siento su recorrido por cada espacio de mi piel, produciéndome la misma reacción familiar, su toque enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Gimo cuando sus manos acunan mis pechos y sus dedos aprietan mi pezón.

—Te quiero —murmura.

—Estoy aquí para ti. Sólo para ti Elijah.

Gruñe y me besa de nuevo apasionadamente con un fervor y una desesperación que no había sentido antes en él. Agarrando el borde de su camiseta, la jalo y me ayuda a sacársela por la cabeza. Arrodillándose entre mis piernas, se apresura a pararme y terminar de sacarme la camiseta.

Sus ojos están serios, deseosos, llenos de oscuros secretos, expuestos. Coloca sus manos alrededor de mi rostro y me besa y nos hundimos en la cama una vez más.

Su muslo entre los míos por lo que está medio acostado encima de mí. Su erección está rígida a través de su bóxer contra mi cadera. Me quiere, pero sus palabras de más temprano eligen este momento para volver y atormentarme, lo que me dijo sobre su madre. Y es como un balde de agua fría para mi libido. No puedo hacer esto. No ahora.

—Elijah… detente. No puedo hacer esto —susurro urgentemente contra su boca, mis manos empujando sus brazos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está mal? —murmura y comienza a besar mi cuello, pasando ligeramente la punta de su lengua por mi garganta. _Oh… _

—No, por favor. No puedo hacer esto. No ahora. Necesito tiempo, por favor.

—Oh, Alex, no pienses tanto en esto —susurra mientras pellizca el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Ah —jadeo, sintiéndolo en mi ingle, y mi cuerpo se arrima a él traicionándome. Esto es tan confuso.

—Soy el mismo Alex. Te amo y te necesito. Tócame. Por favor. —Frota su nariz contra la mía, y su silenciosa y sincera súplica me derrite.

_Lo toco. Lo toco mientras hacemos el amor. Oh mi… _

Se coloca sobre mí, mirándome, y en la penumbra de la tenue luz de la mesita, puedo ver que está esperando, esperando mi decisión, y él está atrapado en mi hechizo.

Tentativamente coloco mi mano en el suave parche de vello en su esternón. Jadea y cierra los ojos como si le doliera, pero no quita mi mano esta vez. La muevo hacia arriba a sus hombros, sintiendo el temblor atravesándolo. Gruñe, y lo acerco más a mí, colocando ambas manos en su espalda, donde nunca ha sido tocado antes, en sus omóplatos, sosteniéndolo hacia mí. Su gemido estrangulado me excita como nada más.

Entierra su cabeza en mi cuello, besando y chupando y mordiéndome hasta llevar su nariz hasta mi barbilla y besarme, su lengua poseyendo mi boca, sus manos moviéndose por mi cuerpo una vez más. Sus labios se mueven hacia abajo, y más abajo a mis pechos, adorándolos mientras mis manos van y se quedan en sus hombros y espalda, disfrutando la flexibilidad y la curvatura de sus cincelados músculos, su piel aún húmeda por las pesadillas. Sus labios se cierran en mi pezón, tirando y apretando, por lo que se hincha para encontrar las gloriosas habilidades de su boca.

Gimo y paso mis uñas por su espalda. Y él jadea, un gemido estrangulado.

—Oh, joder Alex —dice ahogadamente, y es mitad grito, mitad gruñido. Llega hasta mi corazón, pero también profundamente, aprieta todos los músculos por debajo de mi cintura. ¡Oh, que puedo hacer por él! Mi Diosa interior se está retorciendo con deseo, y ahora estoy jadeando, igualando su torturada respiración con la mía.

Sus manos viajan al sur, sobre mi vientre, hasta mi sexo, y sus dedos están en mí, y luego dentro de mí. Gruño mientras mueve sus dedos en mi interior, y levanto mi pelvis para ir al encuentro de su toque.

—Alex —dice. De pronto me suelta y me sienta, se saca el bóxer y se inclina sobre la mesita de luz para agarrar un paquete de aluminio. Sus ojos grises están encendidos mientras me pasa el condón—. ¿Quieres esto? Aún puedes decir que no. Siempre puedes decir no —murmura.

—No me des la oportunidad de pensarlo Elijah. También te quiero. —Rasgo el paquete con los dientes y me arrodillo entre sus piernas, y con temblorosos dedos lo deslizo en él.

—Con cuidado —dice—. Me vas a acobardar Alex.

Me maravillo de lo que le puedo hacer a este hombre con mi toque. Se extendió sobre mí, y por ahora mis dudas fueron alejadas y miré hacia la oscuridad, temibles profundidades en mi mente. Estoy intoxicada con este hombre, mi hombre, mi Cincuenta Tonos. Se voltea de pronto tomándome totalmente por sorpresa, así que estoy encima de él. _Whoa._

—Tú, tómame —murmura, sus ojos brillando con una feroz intensidad.

Oh, mi… lentamente, oh, tan lentamente, me hundo en él. Tira su cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos mientras gime. Agarro sus manos y comienzo a moverme, disfrutando de la plenitud de mi posesión, disfrutando de su reacción, viéndolo desenmarañarse debajo de mí. Me siento como una diosa. Me inclino hacia abajo y beso su barbilla, pasando mis dientes a lo largo de su mandíbula sin afeitar.

Sabe delicioso. Clava sus manos en mis caderas, y ralentiza mi ritmo, lento y fácil.

—Alex tócame… por favor.

_Oh._ Me hago hacia adelante y me mantengo constante con mis manos en su pecho. Y él grita, su grito casi un sollozo, y se incrusta profundamente en mí.

—Ooh —gimo, y paso gentilmente mis uñas por su pecho, a través de sus vellos ahí, y gruñe ruidosamente y se gira bruscamente por lo que una vez más estoy debajo de él.

—Suficiente —gime—. No más por favor. —Y es una súplica sincera.

Levantando las manos, coloco mis manos en su rostro, sintiendo la humedad de sus mejillas, y lo acerco a mis labios para poder besarlo.

Entrecruzo mis manos en su espalda.

Gruñe profundo y bajo en su garganta mientras se mueve dentro de mí, empujándome hacia delante y hacia arriba, pero no puedo encontrar mi liberación.

Mi cabeza está demasiado confusa con sus asuntos. Estoy demasiado envuelta en él.

—Déjalo ir Alex —me urge.

—No.

—Sí —gruñe. Se mueve ligeramente y gira sus caderas, una y otra vez.

_¡Dios! ¡Aaagh! _

—Vamos nena, necesito esto. Dámelo.

Y exploto, mi cuerpo esclavo del suyo, y me envuelvo en él, aferrándome como una enredadera mientras grita mi nombre, y llega al orgasmo conmigo, entonces colapsa, todo su peso presionándome contra el colchón.

* * *

Acuno a Elijah en mis brazos, su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras yacemos en el resplandor de nuestro amor.

Paso mis dedos por su cabello mientras escucho su respiración normalizarse.

—Nunca me dejes —susurra, y giro los ojos sabiendo que no puede verme, —Sé que estás girando tus ojos —murmura y escucho el rastro de humor en su voz.

—Me conoces bien —murmuro.

—Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

—Volviendo a ti Mikaelson. ¿De qué se trataba tu pesadilla?

—Lo usual.

—Dime.

Traga y se tensa antes de dejar escapar un suspiro, un largo suspiro.

—Debo tener como tres años, y el proveedor de la perra drogadicta está enojado como el infierno otra vez. Fuma y fuma, un cigarrillo tras otro, y no puede encontrar un cenicero. —Se detiene y me congelo mientras un aterrador frío se agarra a mi corazón.

—Eso duele —dice—. Es el dolor lo que recuerdo. Eso es lo que me da pesadillas. Eso y el hecho que ella no hizo nada para detenerlo.

_Oh no_. Esto es insoportable. Aprieto mi agarre sobre él, mis piernas y mis brazos sosteniéndolo hacia mí, y no dejo que mi desesperación me ahogue. ¿Cómo pudo alguien tratar así a un niño? Levanta la cabeza y clava su intensa mirada en mí.

—Tú no eres como ella. Nunca pienses eso. Por favor.

Parpadeo de vuelta a él. Es algo muy tranquilizador de escuchar. Coloca su cabeza en mi pecho otra vez, y creo que ha terminado, pero me sorprende continuando.

—A veces en los sueño ella sólo está acostada en el piso. Y creo que está durmiendo. Pero no se mueve. Nunca se mueve. Y tengo hambre. Mucha hambre.

_Oh, mierda. _

—Entonces hay un ruido fuerte y él regresa, y me golpea tan duro maldiciendo a la perra drogadicta. Su primera reacción siempre fue usar los puños o el cinturón.

—¿Es por eso que no te gusta que te toquen?

Cierra los ojos y me abraza más fuerte.

—Eso es complicado —murmura. Con su nariz acaricia mis pechos, inhalando profundamente, intentando distraerme.

—Cuéntame —le pido.

Suspira.

—Ella no me amaba. Yo no me amaba. El único toque que conocía era el... cruel. De ahí surgió. Salvatore lo explica mejor que yo.

—¿Puedo ver a Salvatore?

Levanta la cabeza y me mira.

—¿Lo de Cincuenta Tonos se te está pegando?

—Algo. Me gusta lo que se me está pegando por el momento. —Me retuerzo provocativamente debajo de él y sonríe.

—Sí, señorita Stevens, también me gusta eso. —Se hace hacia delante y me besa. Me mira por un momento—. Eres tan preciosa para mí Alex. Hablaba en serio cuando dije lo de casarme contigo. Nos podremos conocer el uno al otro entonces. Puedo cuidarte. Tú puedes cuidarme a mí. Podemos tener hijos si queremos. Pondré mi mundo a tus pies Alexandria. Te quiero en cuerpo y alma para siempre. Por favor piénsalo.

—Lo pensaré, Elijah. Lo pensaré —lo tranquilizó, tambaleándome una vez más. _¿Niños?_ _Por_ _Dios_—. Sin embargo me encantaría hablar con el Dr. Salvatore, si no te importa.

—Lo que sea para ti nena. Lo que sea. ¿Cuándo te gustaría verlo?

—Mejor pronto que tarde.

—De acuerdo. Haré los arreglos en la mañana. —Mira el reloj—. Es tarde deberíamos dormir.

Se voltea para apagar la luz de su mesita y me tira contra él.

Miro el reloj. Mierda. Son las tres cuarenta y cinco, Enrolla sus brazos a mi alrededor, su frente contra mi espalda y acaricia mi cuello.

—Te amo Alex Stevens, y quiero que estés siempre a mi lado —murmura mientras besa mi cuello—. Ahora duerme.

Cierro los ojos.

* * *

A regañadientes, abro mis pesados parpados y una brillante luz llena el cuarto. Me siento confusa, desconectada de mis miembros de plomo, y Christian está agarrado a mí como una hiedra. Tengo más calor que de costumbre. De seguro son como las cinco de la mañana. La alarma aún no ha sonado. Me enderezo para liberarme de su calor, girándome en sus brazos, y murmura algo ininteligible en sueños. Miro el reloj. Ocho cuarenta y cinco.

Mierda, voy a llegar tarde. Joder. Me tambaleo fuera de la cama y me apresuro al baño. Me baño y salgo en menos de cuatro minutos.

Christian se sienta en la cama. Mirándome con una mal disimulada diversión junto a algo de preocupación, mientras me termino de secar y de recoger mis ropas. Tal vez espera a que reaccione a sus revelaciones de ayer. Ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo.

Compruebo mi ropa —pantalón negro, camisa negra _**(n/a: atuendo en mi pagina de Polyvore (Link en mi perfil))—**_ todo un poco como la Sra. R. pero no tengo un segundo para cambiar de opinión. Apresuradamente me pongo un corpiño negro y bragas, consciente que él está mirando todos mis movimientos. Es… desconcertante. Las bragas y el corpiño lo harán.

—Luces bien —ronronea Elijah desde la cama—. Puedes reportarte enferma, lo sabes. —Me da su devastadora, ladeada sonrisa ciento cincuenta por ciento reventadora de bragas. _Oh, es tan tentador_. Mi Diosa interior hace pucheros provocadoramente hacia mí.

—No, Elijah, no puedo. No soy una megalómana Gerente General con una bella sonrisa quien puede ir y venir como le plazca.

—Me gusta venir como me plazca. —Sonríe y lleva su gloriosa sonrisa a otro nivel por lo que es totalmente IMAX de alta definición.

—¡Elijah! —lo regaño. Tiro mi toalla hacia él y se ríe.

—Hermosa sonrisa, ¿ah?

—Sí. Sabes el efecto que tienes en mí. —Me pongo mi reloj.

—¿Lo hago? —Parpadea inocentemente.

—Sí, lo haces. El mismo efecto que tienes en todas las mujeres. Se vuelve realmente molesto verlas a todas desmayadas.

—¿Lo hace? —Ladea su ceja hacia mí, más divertido.

—No juegues al inocente, Sr. Mikaelson, realmente no te queda bien —murmuro distraídamente mientras recojo mi cabello en una coleta y me pongo mis zapatos negros de tacón alto. Allí, estos lo harán.

Cuando me inclino para darle un beso de despedida, me agarra y tira de mí hacia abajo a la cama, inclinándose sobre mí y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. _Oh_. _Es_ _tan_ _hermoso_, ojos brillantes con malicia, cabello suelto de acabo-de follar-de nuevo, esa sonrisa deslumbrante. Ahora está juguetón.

Estoy cansada, todavía aturdida por todas las revelaciones de ayer, mientras que él está brillante como un botón y sexy como la mierda. _Oh, exasperante Cincuenta_.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para tentarte para que te quedes? —dice suavemente, y mi corazón da un vuelco y empieza a latir con fuerza. Es la tentación personificada.

—No puedes —refunfuño, tratando de levantarme—. Déjame ir.

Hace pucheros y me rindo. Sonriendo, trazo mis dedos sobre sus esculturales labios, mi Cincuenta Tonos. Lo amo con toda su monumental mierda. Ni siquiera he comenzado a procesar los eventos de ayer y cómo me siento acerca ellos.

Me inclino para darle un beso, agradecida de que me he cepillado mis dientes. Me besa largo y fuerte y luego rápidamente me pone en mis pies, dejándome aturdida, sin aliento, y un poco tambaleante.

—Taylor te llevará. Más rápido que encontrar un lugar donde estacionar. Está esperando afuera del edificio —dice Elijah amablemente, y parece aliviado.

¿Está preocupado por mi reacción de esta mañana? Seguramente la última noche —eh, esta mañana— probó que no voy a correr.

—Está bien. Gracias —murmuro, decepcionada de estar erguida sobre mis pies, confundida por su indecisión, y vagamente irritada que una vez más no estaré manejando mi Saab. Pero tiene razón, por supuesto, será más rápido con Taylor.

—Disfruta tu perezosa mañana, Sr. Mikaelson. Deseo poder quedarme, pero el hombre que posee la compañía donde trabajo no aprobaría a su personal abandonando sólo por sexo caliente. —Agarro mi bolso.

—Personalmente, señorita Stevens, no tengo dudas que lo aprobaría. De hecho podría insistir en ello.

—¿Porqué te estás quedando en la cama? No es como tú.

Cruza sus manos detrás de su cabeza y me sonríe.

—Porque puedo, señorita Stevens.

Sacudo mi cabeza hacia él.

—Nos vemos, nene. —Le tiro un beso y estoy fuera de la puerta.

* * *

Taylor está esperando por mí, y parece entender que voy tarde porque maneja como un murciélago fuera del infierno para hacerme llegar a las nueve y cuarto. Estoy agradecida cuando se detiene en la acera —agradecida de estar viva— su manejo fue atemorizante. Y agradecida de que no estoy terriblemente tarde, sólo quince minutos.

—Gracias Taylor —murmuro, lívida. Recuerdo a Elijah diciéndome que él conducía tanques; quizás maneja para NASCAR, también.

—Alex. —Asiente en una despedida, y me precipito dentro de mi oficina, dándome cuenta mientras abro la puerta de recepción que Taylor parece haber superado la formalidad de señorita Stevens. Esto me hace sonreír.

Sabine sonríe hacia mí mientras me precipito a través de recepción y hago mi camino hacia mi escritorio.

—¡Alex! —me llama Thierry—. Entra aquí.

_Oh, mierda. _

—¿Qué hora le llamas a esto? —chasquea.

—Lo siento. Me quede dormida. —Me sonrojo.

—No dejes que pase de nuevo. Consígueme algo de café, y luego necesito que hagas algunas cartas. Ve por él —grita, haciéndome estremecer.

¿Por qué está tan enojado? ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Qué he hecho? Me apuro hacia la cocina para conseguir su café. Quizás debería haber abandonado. Podría estar… bien, haciendo algo caliente con Elijah, o desayunando con él, o sólo hablando, lo que sería una novedad.

Thierry apenas reconoce mi presencia cuando me atrevo a volver a su oficina para entregarle su café. Empuja una hoja de papel hacia mí, que está escrita a mano con una letra casi ilegible.

—Escribe esto, me lo traes para firmarlo, luego cópialo y envíalo a todos nuestros autores.

—Sí, Thierry.

No mira hacia arriba mientras me voy.

Es con cierto alivio que finalmente me siento en mi escritorio. Tomo un sorbo de té mientras espero que mi computadora arranque. Reviso mis correos electrónicos.

* * *

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Extrañándote **Fecha: **Junio 15, 2011 _**09:05**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Por favor usa tu BlackBerry. __x_

**Elijah Mikaelson Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Todos los derechos para alguien **Fecha: **Junio 15, 2011 _**09:27**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Mi jefe está loco. Te culpo por mantenerme hasta tarde con tus... travesuras. Deberías estar avergonzado de ti mismo._

**Alexandria Stevens Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial, AIPS**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** ¿Travesuras? **Fecha:** Junio 15, 2011 _**09:32**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_No tienes que trabajar, Alexandria. No tienes idea cuán consternado estoy por mis travesuras. Pero me gusta mantenerte hasta tarde ;) Por favor usa tu BlackBerry. Oh, y cásate conmigo, por favor._

**Elijah Mikaelson Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto**: Vivir para hacer **Fecha:** Junio 15, 2011 _**09:35**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Sé que tu inclinación natural es hacia lo persistente, pero sólo detente. Necesito hablar con tu psiquiatra. Solo entonces te daré mi respuesta. No me opongo a vivir en pecado. _

**Alexandria Stevens Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial, AIPS**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** BLACKBERRY **Fecha:** Junio 15, 2011 _**09:40**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Alexandria, si vas a empezar a discutir sobre el Dr. Salvatore entonces USA TU BLACKBERRY. Esto no es una petición._

**Elijah Mikaelson, Ahora Enfadado Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

* * *

_Oh mierda._ Ahora estaba furioso conmigo, también. Bueno, podía cocinarse por todo lo que me preocupaba. Tomé mi BlackBerry de mi bolso y lo miré con escepticismo. Mientras lo hacía, empezó a sonar. ¿No podía dejarme sola?

—Sí —chasqueé.

—Alex, hola...

—¡Luka! ¿Cómo estás? —Oh, era bueno oír su voz.

—Estoy bien, Alex. Mira, ¿todavía estás viendo a ese chico Mikaelson?

—Eh… sí… ¿Por qué? —¿A dónde va con esto?

—Bien, está comprando todas tus fotos, y pensé que podría entregarlas en Seattle. La exhibición cierra el jueves, entonces podría llevárselas el viernes a la tarde y dejarlas, sabes. Y quizás podríamos tomar una copa o algo así. En realidad, estaba esperando un lugar para dormir, también.

—Luka, eso es genial. Sí, estoy segura que podremos trabajar en algo. Déjame hablar con Elijah y te llamaré de vuelta, ¿está bien?

—Genial, esperaré oír de ti. Adiós, Alex.

—Adiós. —Y se fue.

_Santo cielo._ No había visto u oído de Luka desde su presentación. Ni siquiera le pregunté cómo le fue o si vendió alguna fotografía más. Vaya amiga que soy.

Entonces, podía pasar la noche del viernes con Luka. ¿Cómo estaría Elijah con eso? Tomo conciencia que estoy mordiéndome el labio hasta que duele. Oh, este hombre tiene doble rasero. Puede —me estremezco ante el pensamiento— bañar a su loca ex amante, pero probablemente obtendré un cargamento de mierda por querer tomar una copa con Luka. ¿Cómo voy a manejar esto?

—¡Alex! —Thierry me sacó abruptamente de mi ensueño. ¿Todavía estaba enfadado?

—¿Dónde están esas cartas?

—Eh… llegando. —Mierda. ¿Qué estaba comiendo él?

Escribo su carta en la mitad de tiempo, la imprimo, y nerviosamente hago mi camino hacia su oficina.

—Aquí tienes. —La pongo en su escritorio y me giro para irme. Thierry rápidamente echa sus críticos y perforadores ojos sobre ella.

—No sé qué estás haciendo por ahí, pero te pago para trabajar —ladra.

—Soy consciente de eso, Thierry —murmuro disculpándome. Siento un lento rubor arrastrarse hacia arriba a mi piel.

—Esto está lleno de errores —chasquea—. Hazlo de nuevo.

_Mierda._ Está comenzando a sonar como alguien que conozco, pero la rudeza de Elijah la puedo tolerar. Thierry está empezando a molestarme.

—Y consígueme otro café mientras estas en eso.

—Perdón —murmuro y me escabullo fuera de su oficina tan rápido como puedo.

Santa mierda. Está siendo insoportable. Me siento de vuelta en mi escritorio, apresuradamente rehago su carta, que tiene dos errores en ella, y la compruebo exhaustivamente antes de imprimirla. Ahora está perfecta. Recojo otro café, dejándole saber a Sabine con un giro de mis ojos que estoy en profunda mierda.

Tomando una respiración profunda, me acerco a su oficina de nuevo.

—Mejor —murmura a regañadientes mientas firma la carta—. Fotocópiala, archiva el original, y envíala a todos los autores. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí. —No soy una idiota—. Thierry, ¿algo va mal?

Alza la vista, sus ojos azules oscureciéndose mientras su mirada va de arriba hacia abajo por mi cuerpo. Mi sangre se enfría.

—No. —Su respuesta es concisa, ruda, y despectiva. Me quedo ahí como la idiota que profesé no ser y luego arrastro los pies fuera de su oficina. Tal vez él también sufre un trastorno de personalidad. Joder, estoy rodeada por ellos. Hago mi camino hacia la fotocopiadora —que por supuesto está sufriendo un atasco de papel— y cuando lo he arreglado, encuentro que se quedó sin papel. Éste no es mi día.

Cuando finalmente vuelvo a mi escritorio, llenando sobres, mi BlackBerry vibra. Puedo ver a través de la pared de vidrio que Jack está al teléfono. Respondo, es Matt.

—Hola, Alex. ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

Anoche. Un rápido montaje de imágenes parpadea a través de mi mente, Elijah de rodillas, su revelación, su proposición, macarrones y queso, mi llanto, su pesadilla, el sexo, tocarlo…

—Eh, bien —murmuro poco convincentemente.

Matt se detiene y decide actuar de acuerdo a mi negación.

—Genial. ¿Puedo recoger las llaves?

—Seguro.

—Estaré ahí en media hora. ¿Tendrás tiempo para tomar un café?

—No hoy. Llegue tarde y mi jefe está como un oso enojado con dolor de cabeza y hiedras venenosas en el culo.

—Suena repugnante.

—Repugnante y feo. —Río.

Elijah ríe y mi humor se levanta un poco.

—Está bien. Te veo en treinta. —Cuelga.

Echo un vistazo a Thierry y me está mirando. _Oh mierda_. Esmeradamente lo ignoro y sigo llenando los sobres.

Media hora después mi teléfono vibra. Es Sabine.

—Él está aquí de nuevo, en recepción. El dios rubio.

Matt es una alegría de ver después de la angustia de ayer y el mal humor que mi jefe está infligiendo en mí hoy, pero demasiado pronto, está diciendo adiós.

—¿Te veré en la noche?

—Probablemente me quedaré con Elijah. —Me sonrojo.

—Lo tienes mal —observa Matt con buen humor.

Me encojo de hombros. Eso no es ni la mitad del asunto, y en este momento me doy cuenta, que lo tengo más que mal. Lo tengo de por vida. Y sorprendentemente, Elijah parece sentir lo mismo. Matt me da un abrazo rápido.

—Nos vemos luego, Alex.

Vuelvo a mi escritorio, lidiando con mi comprensión. Oh, lo que haría por un día por mi cuenta, para sólo pensar en todo esto.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Thierry está repentinamente cerniéndose sobre mí.

—Tenía un asunto que atender en recepción. —Realmente me está poniendo de los nervios.

—Quiero mi almuerzo. Lo usual —dice abruptamente y vuelve a pisar su oficina.

_¿Por qué no me quedé en casa con Elijah?_ Mi Diosa interior cruza sus brazos y frunce sus labios; quiere saber la respuesta a eso, también. Recojo mi bolso y mi BlackBerry y me dirijo a la puerta. Compruebo mis mensajes.

* * *

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Extrañándote **Fecha:** Junio 15, 2011 _**09:06**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Mi cama es muy grande sin ti. Parece que voy a tener que ir a trabajar después de todo. Incluso los megalómanos Gerentes Generales necesitan algo qué hacer. _**x**

**Elijah Mikaelson Girando sus pulgares Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

Y hay otro de él, temprano esta mañana.

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Discreción **Fecha:** Junio 15, 2011 _**09:50**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Es la mejor parte del valor. Por favor usa discreción… tus correos electrónicos del trabajo son monitoreados. ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE ESTO? Sí. Mayúsculas gritonas como dices. USA TU BLACKBERRY. El Dr. Salvatore nos puede ver mañana en la tarde. __**X**_

**Elijah Mikaelson Todavía enojado Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

E incluso uno más tarde… Oh no.

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Grillos **Fecha:** Junio 15, 2011 _**12:15**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_No he oído de ti. Por favor dime que estás bien. Sabes cómo me preocupo. ¡Enviaré a Taylor a comprobar! __**x**_

**Elijah Mikaelson, Demasiado ansioso Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

* * *

Rodé mis ojos, y le llamé. No quiero que se preocupe.

—Teléfono de Elijah Mikaelson, Camille O´Connell habla.

Oh. Estoy tan desconcertada porque no es Elijah el que responde que me detengo en la calle, y el hombre joven detrás de mí murmura enojado mientras se desvía para no chocar contra mí. Me detengo bajo el toldo verde de Deli.

—¿Hola? ¿Puedo ayudarle? —Camille llena el incómodo vacío del silencio.

—Perdone… Ehm… Deseaba hablar con Elijah…

—El Sr. Mikaelson está en una reunión en este momento —corta con eficiencia—. ¿Puedo tomar su mensaje?

—¿Puede decirle que llamó Alex?

—¿Alex? ¿Cómo Alexandria Stevens?

—Ehm… sí. —Su pregunta me confunde.

—Deme un segundo por favor, señorita Stevens.

Escucho atentamente mientras baja el teléfono, pero no puedo decir qué está pasando. Unos segundos más tarde Elijah está en la línea.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

Escucho la rápida liberación de su respiración contenida. Está aliviado.

—Elijah, ¿por qué no estaría bien? —susurro tranquilizadoramente.

—Normalmente eres tan rápida en responder mis correos electrónicos. Después de lo que te dije ayer, estaba preocupado —dice tranquilamente, y entonces está hablando a alguien en su oficina.

—No, Camille. Diles que esperen —dice severamente. Oh, conozco ese tono de voz. No puedo oír la respuesta de Camille. —No. Dije que esperen —chasquea.

—Elijah, obviamente estás ocupado. Sólo llamé para dejarte saber que estoy bien, y me refiero a que también estoy ocupada hoy. Jack ha estado restallando el látigo. Ehm… quiero decir… —Me sonrojo y caigo en silencio.

Elijah no dice nada por un momento.

—Restallando el látigo, ¿eh? Bien, hubo un tiempo en que podía haberlo llamado hombre suertudo. —Su voz está llena de humor seco—. No lo dejes echársete encima, nena.

—¡Elijah! —lo regaño y sé que está sonriendo.

—Solo vigilándolo, eso es todo. Mira, me alegra que estés bien. ¿A qué hora te recojo?

—Te enviaré un correo electrónico.

—De tu BlackBerry —dice severamente.

—Sí, señor —chasqueo de regreso.

—Hasta más tarde, nena.

—Adiós…

Sigue en la línea.

—Cuelga —lo reprendo, sonriendo.

Suspira pesadamente al teléfono.

—Desearía que nunca hubieras ido a trabajar esta mañana.

—También yo. Pero estoy ocupada. Cuelga.

—Cuelga tú. —Escucho su sonrisa. Oh travieso Elijah. Amo al Elijah Travieso. Mmm… Amo a Elijah, y punto.

—Hemos estado aquí antes.

—Estas mordiendo tu labio

Mierda, está en lo cierto. ¿Cómo es que sabe?

—Ya ves, piensas que no te conozco, Alexandria. Pero te conozco mejor de lo que piensas —murmura seductoramente de forma que me debilita y me hace sentir mojada.

—Elijah, hablaré contigo más tarde. Justo ahora, realmente también desearía no haberme ido esta mañana.

—Esperaré su correo electrónico, señorita Stevens.

—Buen día, Sr. Mikaelson.

Colgando, miro fuera del frío y fortificado vidrio de la ventana de la tienda de Deli. Oh, incluso por teléfono me posee. Sacudiendo mi cabeza para aclararla de todos los pensamientos de Mikaelson, me dirijo al Deli, deprimida por todos los pensamientos sobre Thierry.

* * *

Está frunciendo el ceño cuando regreso.

—¿Está bien si tomo mi almuerzo ahora? —pregunto tentativamente. Levanta la mirada hacia mí y su ceño se profundiza.

—Si es necesario —chasquea—. Cuarenta y cinco minutos. Recupera el tiempo que perdiste esta mañana.

—Thierry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué?

—Pareces, un poco de mal humor hoy. ¿He hecho algo para ofenderte?

Parpadea hacia mí momentáneamente.

—No creo que esté de humor para hacer una lista de tus faltas justo ahora. Estoy ocupado. —Continúa mirando la pantalla de su computadora, efectivamente despachándome.

_Whoa… ¿Qué he hecho? _

Me giro y dejo su oficina, y por un momento pienso que voy a llorar. ¿Por qué me ha tomado una aversión tan repentina e intensa? Una idea indeseada estalla en mi mente, pero la ignoro. No necesito su mierda justo ahora, he tenido suficiente con la mía.

Salgo del edificio hacia el Starbucks de al lado, ordeno un latte, y me siento junto a la ventana. Tomando mi iPod de mi cartera, me coloco los audífonos. Elijo una canción al azar y presiono repetir entonces se reproducirá una y otra vez. Necesito música para pensar.

Mi mente va a la deriva. Elijah el sádico. Elijah el sumiso. Elijah el intocable. Los impulsos edípicos de Elijah. Elijah bañando a Elena. Gimo y cierro mis ojos mientras la última imagen me persigue.

¿Realmente puedo casarme con este hombre? Es demasiado que llevar. Es complejo y difícil, pero profundamente sé que no quiero dejarlo a pesar de todos sus problemas. Nunca podría dejarlo. Lo amo. Preferiría cortarme mi brazo derecho.

Justo ahora, nunca me había sentido tan viva, tan vital. He encontrado toda clase de sentimientos confusos, profundos y nuevas experiencias desde que lo conocí. Nunca es un momento aburrido con Cincuenta.

Recordando mi vida antes de Elijah, es como si todas las cosas estuvieran en blanco y negro como las fotos de Luka. Ahora mi mundo entero es de un rico, brillante y saturado color. Estoy volando en un rayo de luz deslumbrante. La luz deslumbrante de Elijah. Aún soy Ícaro, volando demasiado cerca al sol. Resoplo a mí misma. Volando con Elijah; ¿quién puede resistirse a un hombre que puede volar?

¿Puedo renunciar a él? ¿Quiero renunciar a él? Es como si hubiera presionado un botón y me hubiera encendido desde el interior. Ha sido educativo conocerlo. He descubierto más acerca de mí misma en las semanas pasadas que nunca antes. He aprendido acerca de mi cuerpo, mis límites de dureza, mis límites suaves, mi tolerancia, mi paciencia, mi compasión, y mi capacidad de amar.

Y entonces me golpea como un relámpago, esto es lo que necesita de mí, a lo que tiene derecho, un amor incondicional. Nunca lo recibió de la perra drogadicta, es lo que necesita.

¿Puedo amarlo incondicionalmente? ¿Puedo aceptarlo por quién es sin importar sus revelaciones de la noche pasada?

Sé que está dañado, pero no creo que sea irreparable. Suspiro, recordando las palabras de Taylor. _"Es un buen hombre, señorita Stevens". _

He visto la prueba de peso de su bondad, su trabajo de caridad, su ética de negocio, su generosidad; y aún no lo ve por sí mismo. No siente que merezca cualquier amor. Dada su historia y predilecciones, no tengo una idea de su auto odio. Por eso no dejó entrar a nadie. _¿Puedo pasar esto?_

Dijo una vez que no podría empezar a entender las profundidades de su depravación. Bien, él me lo dijo ahora, y dado los primeros años de su vida, no me sorprende. Creo que fue solo un shock oírlo en voz alta. Al menos me lo dijo; y parece más feliz ahora de lo que era. Lo sé todo.

¿Se devaluaría su amor por mí? No, no lo creo. Nunca se sintió de este modo antes y tampoco yo. En verdad, juntos hemos llegado muy lejos.

Las lágrimas pinchan y llenan mis ojos al recordar sus últimas barreras desmoronarse anoche cuando me dejó tocarlo. Jesús, tomó a Elena y toda su locura para llevarnos allí.

Quizás debería estar agradecida. El hecho de que la haya bañado no es un trago tan amargo en mi lengua ahora. Me pregunto qué prendas le dio. Espero que no mi vestido cereza. Me gustaba ese.

¿Así que puedo amar incondicionalmente a este hombre con todos sus problemas? Porque no se merece menos. Aún necesita aprender límites y pequeñas cosas como empatía, y a ser menos controlador. Dice que ya no siente compulsión por hacerme daño; quizás el Dr. Salvatore pueda arrojar algo de luz sobre esto.

Fundamentalmente, eso es lo que más me importa; que siempre necesite eso y que siempre pueda encontrar una mujer que piense que lo necesita, también. Frunzo el ceño. Sí, esa es la tranquilidad que necesito. Quiero ser todo para este hombre, su Alfa y su Omega y todas las cosas entre ellas porque él lo es para mí.

Espero que Salvatore tenga respuestas, y quizás entonces pueda decir sí. Elijah y yo podemos encontrar nuestra propia porción de cielo cerca al sol.

Veo fuera la animada hora de almuerzo en Seattle. La señora de Elijah Mikaelson; ¿quién iba a pensarlo? Echo un vistazo a mi reloj. _¡Mierda!_ Salto del asiento y me lanzo a la puerta; una hora entera de solo estar sentada; ¿A dónde se fue el tiempo? Thierry va a estar como un basilisco.

* * *

De regreso en mi escritorio. Afortunadamente no está en su oficina. Parece que me he salido con la mía. Miro intensamente la pantalla de mi computadora, sin ver, tratando de ensamblar mis pensamientos en modo de trabajo.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Salto. Thierry está parado, cruzado de brazos, a mi lado.

—Estaba en el sótano, fotocopiando —mentí. Los labios de Thierry se presionaron en una delgada, intransigente línea.

—Me voy a las seis treinta a tomar el avión. Necesito que estés aquí hasta entonces.

—Bien. —Sonrío dulcemente como si pudiera manejarlo.

—Me gustaría mi itinerario para Nueva York impreso y fotocopiado diez veces. Y empaca los folletos. ¡Y tráeme algo de café! —gruñe y se encamina a su oficina.

Exhalo un suspiro de alivio y le saco la lengua mientras cierra la puerta. _Bastardo._

* * *

A las cuatro en punto, Sabine llama de recepción.

—Tengo a Rebeka Mikaelson para ti.

¿Rebeka? Espero que no quiera llevarme al Mall.

—¡Hola, Rebeka!

—Alex, hola. ¿Cómo estás? —Su excitación es contagiosa.

—Bien. Ocupada hoy. ¿Y tú?

—¡Estoy tan aburrida! Necesito encontrar algo que hacer, así que estoy organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para Elijah.

¿El cumpleaños de Elijah? _Jesús_, no tenía idea.

—¿Cuándo es?

—Lo sabía. Sabía que no te lo diría. Es el domingo. Mamá y papá nos quieren a todos en una cena para celebrar. Estoy invitándote oficialmente.

—Oh, qué lindo. Gracias, Rebeka.

—He llamado a Elijah y le dije, y me dio tu número aquí.

—Genial. —Mi mente está en una barrera plana. ¿Qué infiernos le voy a dar a Elijah para su cumpleaños? ¿Qué le compras a un hombre que lo tiene todo?

—¿Y quizás la próxima semana, podemos ir a almorzar?

—Seguro. ¿Qué tal mañana? Mi jefe se irá a Nueva York.

—Oh, eso sería genial, Alex. ¿A qué hora?

—Digamos, ¿doce y cuarenta y cinco?

—Ahí estaré. Adiós, Alex.

—Adiós. —Colgué.

Elijah. Cumpleaños. ¿Qué en la tierra voy a regalarle?

* * *

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Antediluviano **Fecha:** Junio 15, 2011 _**16:11**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Querido Sr. Mikaelson: ¿Cuándo, exactamente, ibas a decirme? ¿Qué le daré a mi hombre viejo por su cumpleaños? ¿Quizás algunas baterías nuevas para su planeador?_

**A x**

**Alexandria Stevens Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial, AIPS**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Prehistórico **Fecha:** Junio 15, 2011 **16:20** **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_No te burles de los ancianos. Me alegro de que estés vivita y coleando. Y que Rebeka ha estado en contacto. Las baterías son siempre útiles. No me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños._

**X**

**Elijah Mikaelson Sordo como una tapia Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Mmmm. **Fecha:** Junio 15, 2011 _**16:24**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Querido Sr. Mikaelson Puedo imaginarte haciendo pucheros mientras escribías esa última oració hace cosas para mí._

**A xox**

**Alexandria Stevens Asistente de Thierry Vanchure, Coordinador Editorial, AIPS**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Rodando los ojos **Fecha:** Junio 15, 2011 _**16:29**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Señorita Stevens: ¡USARÁS TU BLACKBERRY!_

**X**

**Elijah Mikaelson Con la palma temblando, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

Ruedo mis ojos. ¿Por qué está tan tocado por los correos electrónicos?

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Inspiración **Fecha:** Junio 15, 2011 _**16:33**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Querido Sr. Mikaelson: Ah… tus palmas temblantes no pueden estar quietas por mucho, ¿o sí? Me pregunto, ¿qué tendría que decir el Dr. Salvatore acerca de eso? Pero ahora sé que darte por tu cumpleaños, y espero que me deje adolorida… ;)_

**A x**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Angina **Fecha:** Junio 15, 2011 _**16:38**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Señorita Stevens: No creo que mi corazón pueda soportar el golpe de otro correo electrónico como ese, o mis pantalones, para el caso. Compórtate._

**X**

**Elijah Mikaelson Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc. **

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Tratando **Fecha:** Junio 15, 2011 _**16:42**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Elijah: Estoy tratando de trabajar para mi muy molesto jefe. Por favor para de distraerme y trata de hacer lo mismo. Tu último correo electrónico casi me hace quemarme. _

**X**

_**PD:**__ ¿Puedes recogerme a las 6:30? _

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Ahí estaré **Fecha:** Junio 15, 2011 _**16:38**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

Nada me sería más gratamente placentero. Aunque, puedo pensar en muchas cosas que pueden darme grato placer, y estás envuelta en ellas.

**X**

**Elijah Mikaelson Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

Me sonrojo leyendo su respuesta y sacudo mi cabeza. Bromear por correo electrónico está del todo bien y bueno, pero realmente necesitamos hablar. Quizás una vez que hayamos visto a Salvatore. Bajé mi BlackBerry y terminé mi conciliación de caja chica.

* * *

Alrededor de las seis y quince, la oficina está desierta. Tengo todo listo para Thierry. Su taxi del aeropuerto estaba en camino, y sólo tengo que entregarle sus documentos. Miro nerviosamente a través del vidrio, pero aún está sumido en su llamada telefónica, y no quiero interrumpirlo no con el humor con el que estaba hoy.

Mientras esperaba que terminara, se me ocurrió que no había comido hoy. Oh mierda, esto no iba a ir bien con Cincuenta. Rápidamente pasé a la cocina para ver si habían dejado algunas galletas.

Mientras abría la jarra común de galletas, Thierry apareció inesperadamente en la entrada de la cocina, sorprendiéndome.

_Oh, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? _

Me miró.

—Bien, Alex, creo que quizás este es un buen momento para discutir tus faltas. —Entró, cerrando la puerta tras él, y mi boca se secó instantáneamente mientras las campanas de alarma sonaban y perforaban mi cabeza.

_Oh joder. _

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa grotesca, y sus ojos brillaban en un cobalto oscuro.

—Por fin te tengo por tu cuenta —dijo, y lentamente lamió su labio inferior.

_¿Qué? _

—Ahora… ¿vas a ser una niña buena y escuchar muy cuidadosamente lo que digo?

* * *

_**Atuendo de Alex en mi colección de Polyvore. El link está en mi perfil.**_


	18. Chapter 16

Los ojos de Thierry resplandecen de un azul oscuro, y sonríe sarcásticamente mientras echa una mirada lasciva hacia abajo por mi cuerpo.

El miedo me ahoga. _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué quiere? _De alguna parte en lo profundo de mi interior y a pesar de mi boca seca, encuentro la determinación y coraje para exprimir algunas palabras, el mantra _"mantenlos hablando"_ de mi clase de autodefensa circulando en mi cerebro, como un etéreo centinela.

— Thierry, ahora no es un buen momento para esto. Tu taxi llega en diez minutos, y necesito entregarte todos tus documentos. —Mi voz es tranquila pero ronca, traicionándome.

Sonríe, y es una despótica sonrisa de _"jódete"_ que finalmente toca sus ojos. Destellan bajo el brillo de la áspera luz fluorescente de la franja de luz sobre nosotros en la monótona habitación sin ventanas. Da un paso cerca de mí, mirándome, sus ojos nunca dejan los míos. Sus pupilas se dilatan mientras miro, el negro eclipsando al azul. _Oh no_. Mi miedo asciende.

—Sabes que tuve que pelear con Carla para darte este trabajo… —Su voz se apaga mientras da otro paso hacia mí, y retrocedo contra los sucios armarios de pared. _Mantelo hablando, mantenlo hablando, mantenlo hablando, mantenlo hablando. _

—Thierry, ¿cuál es exactamente tu problema? Si quieres exponer tus quejas, entonces quizás debamos ir a Recursos Humanos. Podemos hacer esto con Carla en un ambiente más formal.

¿Dónde estaba seguridad? ¿Aún estaban en el edificio?

—No necesitamos a R. H. para sobrellevar esta situación Alex —dice sarcásticamente—. Cuando te contraté, pensé que serías una trabajadora muy ardua. Pensé que tenías potencial. Pero ahora, no lo sé. Has sido distraída y descuidada. Y me pregunto… ¿es tu _novio_ el que te lleva por mal camino? —dijo novio con frío desprecio—. Decidí revisar a través de tu cuenta de e-mail para ver si podía encontrar algunas pistas. ¿Y sabes qué encontré, Alex? ¿Qué estaba fuera de lugar? Los únicos e-mail personales en tu cuenta eran a tu novio de primera. —Se detuvo, evaluando mi reacción—. Y me puse a pensar… ¿Dónde están los e-mails de él? No había ninguno. Nada. Nada. ¿Así que, qué está pasando, Alex? ¿Cómo te llegan sus e-mails sin estar en nuestro sistema? ¿Eres de alguna agencia de espías, plantada aquí por la organización de Mikaelson? ¿Es eso lo que pasa?

_Santa mierda_, los e-mails. _Oh no_. ¿Qué tengo que decir?

—Thierry, ¿de qué estás hablando? —intento lucir desconcertada, y soy muy convincente. Esta conversación no iba como esperaba, pero no confío en él en lo más mínimo. Alguna feromona subliminar que Thierry está emanando me tiene en alerta máxima. Este hombre está enojado y es volátil y totalmente impredecible. Trato de razonar con él—. Acabas de decir que tuviste que persuadir a Carla para contratarme. ¿Así que, cómo puedo ser una espía plantada? Decídete, Thierry.

—Pero Mikaelson arruinó el viaje a Nueva York, ¿no?

_Oh mierda. _

—¿Cómo se encargó de eso, Alex? ¿Qué hizo tu novio rico de la Ivy League?

Cada gota de sangre que quedaba en mi rostro es drenada, y creo que me voy a desmayar.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Thierry —susurro—. Tu taxi estará aquí dentro de poco. Debo buscar tus cosas. —Oh por favor, déjame ir. Detén esto.

Thierry continua, disfrutando mi incomodidad.

—¿Y él piensa que me propasaré contigo? —Sonríe y sus ojos se encienden—. Bien, quiero que pienses en algo mientras estoy en Nueva York. Te di este trabajo, y espero que me muestres algo de gratitud. De hecho, tengo derecho a eso. Tuve que pelear para traerte. Carla quería a alguien mejor calificado, pero yo… yo vi algo en ti. Así que, necesitamos trabajar en un trato. Un trato donde tú me mantienes feliz. ¿Entiendes lo que digo, Alex?

_¡Mierda! _

—Míralo como una redefinición de la descripción de tu trabajo, si quieres. Y si me mantienes feliz, no excavaré más hondo en cómo tu novio está tirando los hilos, ordeñando a sus contactos, o cobrando algún favor de sus aduladores chicos de fraternidad de la Ivy League.

Mi boca se abrió. _Me está chantajeando. ¡Por sexo! _¿Y qué puedo decir? Las noticias de la adquisición de Christian están embargadas por otras tres semanas. Simplemente no puedo creer esto. Sexo… ¡conmigo!

Thierry se mueve más cerca hasta que está parado justo en frente de mí, mirando a mis ojos. Su dulce y empalagosa colonia invade mis fosas nasales —es nauseabundo— y si no me equivoco, un amargo rastro de alcohol en su aliento.

_Mierda, ha estado bebiendo… ¿Cuándo? _

—Eres una culo apretado, calienta pollas, lo sabes, Alex —susurra a través de sus dientes apretado.

_¿Qué? Calienta pollas… ¿yo? _

— Thierry, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —susurro, mientras siento la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo. Ahora está más cerca. Estoy esperando para hacer mi movimiento. Mark estaría orgulloso. Mark me enseñó cómo hacerlo. Mark sabía autodefensa. Si Thierry me tocaba, si incluso respiraba demasiado cerca de mí, lo derribaría. Mi respiración es superficial. No debo desmayarme, no debo desmayarme.

—Mírate. —Me da una mirada lasciva—. Estás tan caliente, puedo decirlo. Realmente me enciendes. Profundamente lo quieres. Lo sé.

_Santa mierda_. El hombre está completamente delirante. Mi miedo se dispara a _ALERTA MÁXIMA_, amenazando con abrumarme.

—No, Thierry. Nunca te he encendido.

—Lo haces, perra calienta pollas. Puedo leer las señales. —Alcanzándome, gentilmente acaricia mi rostro con sus nudillos, bajando a mi mejilla. Su dedo índice acaricia mi cuello, y mi corazón salta hasta mi boca mientras lucho con mi reflejo nauseoso. Alcanza la base de mi cuello donde el botón superior de mi blusa negra está abierto, y presiona su mano contra mi pecho.

—Me deseas. Admítelo, Alex.

Manteniendo mis ojos firmemente enganchados con los suyos y concentrándome en lo que tengo que hacer —en vez de proliferar mi repugnancia y temor— pongo mi mano suavemente sobre la suya en una caricia. Sonríe con triunfo. Agarro su dedo meñique, y lo giro hacia atrás, tirándolo y llevándolo por debajo de su cadera.

—¡Arrgh! —grita de dolor y sorpresa, y mientras pierde balance, levanto mi rodilla, rápido y fuerte, hacia arriba en su ingle, y hago un contacto perfecto con mi objetivo. Lo eludo hábilmente por mi izquierda mientras sus rodillas se doblan, y colapsa con un jadeo sobre el piso de la cocina, agarrándose a sí mismo entre sus piernas.

—Nunca me toques otra vez —le gruño—. Tu itinerario y los folletos están empacados en mi escritorio. Ahora me voy a casa. Ten un lindo viaje. Y en el futuro, tráete tu maldito café tú mismo.

—¡Maldita perra! —medio gritó y medio gruñó, pero ya estaba fuera de la puerta.

Corro a toda velocidad a mi escritorio, agarro mi chaqueta y mi cartera, y me lanzo a recepción, ignorando los gemidos y maldiciones emanando del bastardo aún caído en el piso de la cocina.

Salgo del edificio y me detengo por un momento mientras el aire fresco golpea mi rostro, tomo una respiración profunda, componiéndome a mí misma. Pero no había comido en todo el día, y mientras la muy bienvenida descarga de adrenalina cedía, mis piernas cedieron debajo de mí, y me recuesto en el suelo.

Miro con leve desprendimiento el lento movimiento de película que se desarrollaba frente a mí: Elijah y Taylor en trajes oscuros y camisas blancas, saltando fuera del auto estacionado y corriendo hacia mí. Elijah hundiéndose en sus rodillas a mi lado, y en algún nivel inconsciente, todo lo que puedo pensar es: _Está aquí. Mi amor está aquí._

—Alex, ¡Alex! ¿Qué está mal? —Me jala a su regazo, pasando sus manos arriba y abajo por mis brazos, comprobando signos de daño. Agarrando mi cabeza entre sus manos, mira con sus enormes y aterrados ojos grises a los míos. Cedo contra él, repentinamente abrumada con alivio y fatiga. Oh, los brazos de Elijah. No hay lugar en el que prefiera estar.

— Alex. —Me sacude gentilmente—. ¿Qué está mal? ¿Estás enferma?

Sacudo mi cabeza mientras noto que necesito empezar a comunicarme.

—Thierry —susurro, y siento en vez de ver la rápida mirada de Elijah a Taylor, quien abruptamente desaparece en el edificio.

—¡Mierda! — Elijah me envuelve en sus brazos—. ¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo?

Y de algún lugar justo al lado correcto de la locura, unas risitas empiezan a burbujear en mi garganta. Recuerdo la estupefacción de Jack mientras agarraba su dedo.

—Es lo que le hice a él. —Empiezo a reír y no puedo detenerme.

—¡Alex! —Elijah me sacude otra vez, y mi risa cesa convenientemente—. ¿Te tocó?

—Sólo una vez.

Siento los músculos de Elijah contraerse y tensarse mientras la rabia barre a través de él, y se levanta rápidamente, poderosamente, rígidamente estable, conmigo en sus brazos. Está furioso. _¡No! _

—¿Dónde está el cabrón?

Oigo gritos apagados provenientes del interior del edificio. Elijah me pone sobre mis pies.

—¿Puedes pararte?

Asiento.

—No entres. No lo hagas, Elijah. —Repentinamente mi miedo está de regreso, miedo de lo que Elijah le haga a Thierry.

—Entra en el auto —me ladra.

—Elijah, no. —Agarro su brazo.

—Entra en el maldito auto, Alex. —Se sacude de mí.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! —le ruego—. Quédate. No me dejes sola. —Empleo mi última arma.

Hirviendo, Elijah pasa sus manos a través de su cabello y baja la mirada hacia mí, claramente atrapado con indecisión. Los gritos dentro del edificio escalan, y entonces cesan repentinamente.

_Oh, no. ¿Qué ha hecho Taylor? _

Elijah saca su BlackBerry.

— Elijah, él tiene mis e-mails.

—¿Qué?

—Los e-mails que te envié. Quería saber dónde estaban tus e-mails de respuesta. Estaba tratando de chantajearme.

La mirada de Elijah es asesina. _Oh mierda._

—¡Mierda! —escupe y entorna sus ojos hacia mí, presiona un número en su BlackBerry.

Oh no. Estoy en problemas. ¿A quién está llamando?

—Jeremy. Mikaelson. Necesito que accedas al servidor principal de AIPS y borres todos los e-mails que me envió Alexandria Stevens. Luego accede a los archivos de datos personales de Thierry Vanchure y verifica que no estén copiados ahí. Si están, bórralos… Sí, todos ellos. Hazme saber cuando esté hecho.

Cuelga y marca otro número.

—Roach. Mikaelson. Vanchure, lo quiero fuera. Ahora. En este minuto. Llama a seguridad. Hazlo limpiar su escritorio inmediatamente, o liquidaré esta compañía como primer asunto en la mañana. Ya tienes toda la justificación que necesitas para darle la carta de despido. ¿Entiendes?

Escucha por un momento, y cuelga pareciendo satisfecho.

—BlackBerry —me sisea a través de los dientes apretados.

—Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. —Parpadeo hacia él.

—Estoy demasiado enfadado justo ahora —gruñe y una vez más pasa su mano a través de su cabello—. Entra en el auto.

—Elijah, por favor…

—Entra en el maldito auto, Alexandria o te pondré en él yo mismo —amenaza, sus ojos quemando con furia.

_Oh mierda. _

—No hagas nada estúpido, por favor —ruego.

—¡ESTÚPIDO! —explota—. Te dije que usaras tu maldito BlackBerry. No me hables de estupidez. Entra en el maldito auto, Alexandria, ¡AHORA! —gruñe y un escalofrío de miedo corre a través de mí. Este es el _"Elijah muy enojado"._ No lo he visto así de molesto antes. Está prácticamente colgando de su autocontrol.

—Está bien —murmuro, aplacándolo—. Pero por favor, ten cuidado.

Presionando sus labios en una dura línea, señala furiosamente al auto, mirándome.

_Jesús, está bien, entendí el mensaje. _

—Por favor, ten cuidado. No quiero que nada te pase. Eso me mataría —murmuro. Parpadea rápidamente y se detiene, relajando sus brazos mientras toma una profunda respiración.

—Tendré cuidado —dice, sus ojos se suavizan.

Oh, gracias a Dios. Sus ojos queman hacia mí mientras me dirijo al auto, abro la puerta delantera del pasajero, y entro. Una vez que estoy a salvo en el confort del Audi, desaparece dentro del edificio, y mi corazón sube otra vez a mi garganta. _¿Qué está planeando hacer? _

Me siento y espero. Y espero. Y espero. Cinco minutos eternos. El taxi de Thierry se estaciona frente al Audi. Diez minutos. Quince. _Jesús,_ ¿qué están haciendo ahí, y cómo está Taylor? La espera es agonizante.

Veinticinco minutos después, Thierry emerge del edificio, cargando una caja de cartón de almacén. Junto a él está el guardia de seguridad. _¿Dónde estaba más temprano_? Y después de ellos, Elijah y Taylor. Thierry luce enfermo. Se dirige directamente al taxi, y estoy agradecida de que el Audi tenga pesadas ventanas polarizadas, así no puede verme. El taxi se marcha, presumiblemente no al SeaTac, mientras Elijah y Taylor alcanzan el auto.

Abriendo la puerta del conductor, Elijah se desliza suavemente en el asiento, presumo que porque yo estoy en el asiento del copiloto, y Taylor entra detrás de mí. Ninguno de ellos dice una palabra mientras Elijah enciende el auto y entra en el tráfico. Arriesgo una mirada rápida a Cincuenta. Su boca está en una línea firme, pero parece distraído. El teléfono del auto suena.

—Mikaelson —Elijah chasquea.

—Sr. Mikaelson, Jeremy aquí.

— Jeremy, estoy en altavoz, y hay otras personas en el carro — Elijah advirtió.

—Señor, todo está hecho. Pero necesito hablar con usted sobre lo que conseguí en la computadora del Sr. Thierry.

—Te llamaré cuando alcance mi destino. Y gracias, Jeremy.

—No hay problema, Sr. Mikaelson.

Jeremy colgó. Él suena más joven de lo que esperaba.

_¿Qué más está en la computadora de Thierry?_

—¿Me hablas?—pregunto quedamente.

Elijah me mira, antes de fijar sus ojos nuevamente en el camino, puedo decir que todavía está molesto.

—No —murmura calmadamente.

Oh, ahí vamos… que infantil. Envuelvo mis brazos a mi alrededor y miro sin ver la ventana. Tal vez debería pedirle que me deje en mi apartamento, así puede _"no hablarme"_ desde la seguridad de Escala y salvarnos de una pelea inevitable. Pero mientras pienso, sé que no quiero dejarlo para meditar, no después de ayer.

Eventualmente, nos detenemos en frente a su edificio, y Elijah sale del auto. Moviéndose con gracia alrededor hacia mi lado, él abre mi puerta.

—Vamos —ordena mientras Taylor entra en el asiento del conductor. Tomo su mano y lo sigo a través del gran vestíbulo hacia el elevador. No me deja ir.

—¿Elijah, por qué estas tan molesto conmigo? —susurro mientras esperamos.

—Tú sabes porque —murmura cuando entramos en el elevador, y presiona el código de su piso—. Dios, si algo te hubiera pasado, él estaría muerto ahora. —El tono de Elijah me enfría hasta los huesos. Las puertas se cierran.

—Como están las cosas, voy a arruinar su carrera así él no podrá tomar ventaja de mujeres jóvenes nunca más, miserable excusa de un hombre, eso es. —Sacude su cabeza—. ¡Jesús, Alex! —Él me agarra de repente, aprisionándome en la esquina del elevador.

Sus manos hacen un puño en mi cabello mientras empuja mi cabeza hacia la suya, y su boca está sobre la mía, una desesperada pasión en su beso. No sé por qué me toma por sorpresa, pero lo hace. Saboreo su alivio, su anhelo, y su rabia residual mientras su lengua posee mi boca. Se detiene, mirándome, descansando su peso contra mí así que no puedo moverme. Me deja sin aliento, aferrándome a él para apoyarme, mirado hacia ese hermoso rostro grabado con determinación y sin ningún rastro de humor.

—Si algo te hubiera pasado… si él te hubiera hecho daño… —Siento el estremecimiento que lo recorre—. BlackBerry —ordena silenciosamente—. Desde ahora. ¿Entiendes?

Asiento, tragando, incapaz de romper el contacto con su fascinante, mirada triste.

Se endereza, liberándome cuando el elevador se detiene.

—Él dijo que lo pateaste en las bolas. —El tono de Elijah es más ligero, con un rastro de admiración, creo que estoy perdonada.

—Sí —susurro, todavía aturdida por la intensidad de su beso y su apasionada orden.

—Bien.

—Mark es un ex-militar. Me enseño bien.

—Me alegra que lo haya hecho. —Respira y añade, arqueando una ceja—. Necesitaré recordarlo. —Tomando mi mano, me dirige fuera del elevador y lo sigo, aliviada. Creo que eso es todo lo malo que se pondrá su humor.

—Necesito llamar a Jeremy. No tardare mucho. —Desaparece en su estudio, dejándome varada en la vasta sala de estar. La Sra. Jones está terminando los últimos toques de nuestra comida. Me doy cuenta que estoy famélica, pero necesito algo que hacer.

—¿Puedo ayudar?—pregunto.

Ella se ríe.

—No, Alex. ¿Puedo prepararte un trago o algo? Luces derrotada.

—Me encantaría una copa de vino.

—¿Blanco?

—Sí, por favor.

Me subo en uno de los taburetes de la barra, y me da una copa de vino. No sé cuál es, pero es delicioso, y se desliza con facilidad, calmando mis nervios destrozados.

¿Qué estaba pensando más temprano? Cuán aliviada me sentía desde que conocí a Elijah. Cuán excitante se ha vuelto mi vida. _Jesús_, ¿podría tener unos pocos días aburridos?

¿Qué si nunca hubiera conocido a Elijah? Estaría refugiada en mi apartamento, hablando con Matt, completamente chiflada por mí encuentro con Thierry, sabiendo que tendría que encarar al baboso otra vez el viernes. Como están las cosas, hay muchas posibilidades de que no vuelva a poner los ojos en él de nuevo ¿Pero ahora para quién trabajo? Frunzo el ceño. No había pensado en eso. _Mierda, ¿al menos tengo trabajo? _

—Buenas tardes, Gail —dice Elijah mientras entra en el gran salón, arrastrándome de mis pensamientos. Dirigiéndose directamente a la nevera, se sirve una copa de vino él mismo.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Mikaelson. ¿Cena en diez, señor?

—Suena bien.

Elijah alza su copa.

—Por ex-militares que entrenan bien a sus hijas —dice y sus ojos se suavizan.

—Salud —murmuro, alzando mi copa.

—¿Qué está mal? —Elijah pregunta.

—No sé si todavía tengo trabajo.

Inclina la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Todavía quieres uno?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces todavía tienes uno.

_Simple. ¿Ves?_ Él es el maestro de mi universo. Le ruedo los ojos y él sonríe.

* * *

La Sra. Jones hace pastel de pollo. Ella nos ha dejado disfrutar de los frutos de su trabajo, y me siento mucho mejor ahora que he tenido algo de comer. Estamos sentados en la barra de desayuno y a pesar de mis mejores halagos, Elijah no me dirá qué encontró Jeremy en la computadora de Thierry. Dejo el tema, y decido hacer frente al espinoso problema de la inminente visita de Luka.

—Luka llamó —digo con indiferencia.

—¿Oh? —Elijah se voltea para mirarme.

—Quiere entregar tus fotos el viernes.

—Una entrega personal. Cuán servicial de su parte —Elijah murmura.

—Él quiere salir. Por un trago. Conmigo.

—Ya veo.

—Y Care y Niklaus deberían estar de vuelta —añado rápidamente.

Elijah pone el tenedor en el plato.

—¿Qué, exactamente, estas pidiendo?

Me erizo.

—No estoy pidiendo nada. Te estoy informando mis planes para el viernes. Mira, quiero ver a Luka, y él se quiere quedar. Se queda aquí o se puede quedar en mi casa, pero si lo hace debería estar allí, también.

Los ojos de Elijah se amplían. Él mira estupefacto.

—Él se te insinuó.

—Elijah, eso fue hace semanas. Estaba ebrio. Yo estaba ebria, tú salvaste el día, no pasara otra vez. Él no es Thierry, por el amor de Dios.

—Matt está ahí. Él puede acompañarlo.

—Él quiere verme a mí, no a Matt.

Elijah me frunce el ceño.

—Él es solo un amigo. —Mi voz es enfática.

—No me gusta.

_¿Y qué?_ Jesús, él es irritante a veces. Tomo una respiración profunda.

—Él es mi amigo, Elijah. No lo he visto desde su presentación. Y fue muy breve. Sé que no tienes amigos, aparte de esa espantosa mujer, pero no me quejo acerca de ti viéndola —le espeto. Elijah parpadea, sorprendido—. Quiero verlo. He sido una mala amiga con él. —Mi subconsciente está alarmado. _¿Estás estampando tu pequeño pie? ¡Quieta ahora! _

Ojos marrón arden en mí.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas?—respira.

—¿Pienso sobre qué?

—Luna. ¿Preferirías que no la viera?

_Santo cielo. _

—Exacto. Preferiría que no la vieras.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

—Porque no es mi decisión. Tú crees que ella es tu única amiga. —Me encojo de hombros con exasperación. Él realmente no lo entiende. ¿Cómo esto se volvió una conversación sobre ella? Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ella. Trato de llevarnos de vuelta a Luka—. Así como no es tu decisión para decir si puedo o no puedo ver a Luka. ¿No lo entiendes?

Elijah me miro, perplejo, pienso. _Oh, ¿qué está pensando?_

—Se puede quedar aquí, supongo —murmura—. Puedo mantener un ojo sobre él. —Suena petulante.

_¡Aleluya! _

—¡Gracias! Ya sabes, si voy a vivir aquí, también… —disminuyo. Elijah asiente con la cabeza. Él sabe lo que estoy tratando de decir—. No es como si no tuvieras espacio. —Sonrío con satisfacción.

Sus labios se levantan caprichosa y lentamente.

—¿Me estas sonriendo, señorita Stevens?

—Definitivamente, Sr. Mikaelson. —Me levanto en caso de que sus manos comiencen a temblar, limpio nuestros platos, y luego los cargo en el lavavajillas.

—Gail hará eso.

—Lo he hecho ahora. —Me pongo de pie y lo veo. Me está mirando intensamente.

—Tengo que trabajar un rato —dice disculpándose.

—Genial. Encontraré algo que hacer.

—Ven aquí —ordena, pero su voz es baja y seductora, sus ojos ardiendo. No dudo en caminar a sus brazos, estrechándolo alrededor de su cuello cuando se sube en el taburete. Envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor, me aplasta contra él, y sólo me sostiene.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra en mi cabello.

—¿Bien?

—¿Después de lo que paso con ese jodido? ¿Después de lo que paso ayer? —agrego, su voz baja y seria.

Miro los oscuros, serios, ojos marrones. _¿Estoy bien? _

—Sí —susurro.

Sus brazos se tensan a mi alrededor, y me siento segura, apreciada, y amada, todo al mismo tiempo. Es maravilloso. Cerrando mis ojos, disfruto el sentimiento de estar entre sus brazos. Amo a este hombre. Amo su intoxicante esencia, su fuerza, su voluptuosidad… mi Cincuenta.

—No peleemos —murmura. Besa mi cabello e inhala profundamente—. Hueles celestial como siempre, Alex.

—Igual tú —susurro y beso su cuello.

Demasiado pronto me libera.

—Deberían ser solo un par de horas.

Deambulo apáticamente por el apartamento. Elijah todavía está trabajando. Me he duchado y vestido con un suéter y una camiseta mía, y me aburro. No quiero leer. Si me quedo quieta, voy a recordar a Thierry y sus dedos en mí.

Echo un vistazo a mi antiguo dormitorio, el dormitorio de las sumisas. Luka puede dormir aquí, le gustara la vista. Son como las ocho y quince, y el sol comienza a hundirse en el oeste. Las luces de la ciudad parpadeaban debajo de mí. Es glorioso. Sí, Luka le gustará aquí. Me pregunto distraídamente donde Elijah colgara las fotos que Luka me tomó. Pero preferiría que no lo hiciera. No estoy interesada en verme a mí misma.

De vuelta en el pasillo me encuentro fuera de la sala de juegos, y sin pensar, trato de abrir la manija de la puerta. Elijah normalmente la mantiene bajo llave, pero para mi sorpresa, la puerta abre. Qué extraño. Sintiéndome como una niña jugando a las escondidas y perdiéndome en el bosque prohibido, entro. Está oscuro. Le doy un golpecito rápido al interruptor y las luces bajo la cornisa se iluminan con un suave resplandor. Es como lo recuerdo. Una sala como un vientre.

Recuerdos de la última vez que estuve aquí destellaron en mi mente. El cinturón…. Me estremezco al recordarlo. Ahora cuelga inocentemente, alineado con los demás, en el estante junto a la puerta. Tentativamente paso mis dedos sobre los cinturones, los floggers, las paletas y los látigos.

_Jesús. _Esto es lo que tengo que cuadrar con el Dr. Salvatore. ¿Puede alguien con este estilo de vida parar? Parece tan improbable. Vagando sobre la cama, me siento en las suaves sabanas de raso rojo, mirando a mí alrededor a todos los aparatos.

A mi lado está el banco, sobre éste, un surtido de bastones. _¡Tantos! ¿Seguro uno es suficiente?_ Bueno, cuanto menos se diga sobre eso, mejor. Y la gran mesa. Nunca intentamos eso, lo que sea que él hace ahí. Mis ojos caen en el sofá, y me muevo para sentarme en él. Sólo es un sofá, no hay nada extraordinario en él, nada para ajustar nada, no que yo pueda ver. Echando un vistazo detrás de mí, veo el cofre del museo. Mi curiosidad se despertó. ¿Qué guarda ahí?

Mientras tiro del cajón de arriba noto que mi sangre late con fuerza por mis venas. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Esto se siente tan ilícito, como si estuviera invadiendo, lo que por supuesto, estoy haciendo. Pero si él se quiere casar conmigo, bueno…

Santa mierda, ¿qué es todo esto? Una serie de instrumentos y utensilios extraños, no tengo idea de qué o para qué son, están cuidadosamente dispuestos en el cajón abierto. Escojo uno. Tiene forma de bala con una especie de mango. _Hmmm… ¿Qué demonios haces con esto?_ Mi mente se tambalea, sin embargo creo que tengo una idea. _Jesús, ¡hay cuatro tallas diferentes!_ Mi cuero cabelludo pica y levanto la mirada.

Elijah está de pie en la entrada, mirándome, su rostro difícil de leer. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? Siento como si me hubieran atrapado con las manos en el tarro de galletas.

—Hola. —Le sonrío nerviosamente, y sé que mis ojos están muy abiertos y que estoy mortalmente pálida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dice suavemente, pero hay un trasfondo en su tono.

_Oh, mierda._ ¿Está molesto? Me ruborizo.

—Eh... Estaba aburrida y curiosa —murmuro, avergonzada de ser descubierta. Él dijo que serían dos horas.

—Esa es una combinación muy peligrosa. —Corre su largo dedo índice por su labio inferior, en tranquila contemplación, sin quitar los ojos de mí. Trago y mi boca está seca.

Lentamente entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de él, sus ojos son fuego líquido marrón. _Oh mi…_ Se inclina casualmente sobre la cajonera, pero creo que su posición es engañosa. Mi Diosa interior no sabe si es tiempo de luchar o de volar.

—Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente de lo que sientes curiosidad, señorita Stevens? Tal vez podría iluminarte.

—La puerta estaba abierta... Yo… —Miro a Elijah mientras aguanto la respiración y parpadeo, insegura como siempre de su reacción o de lo que debería decir. Sus ojos están oscuros. Creo que está divertido, pero es difícil de decir. Pone los codos en el cofre del museo y apoya la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

—Estuve aquí más temprano, buscando qué hacer con todo esto. Debo haber olvidado cerrarlo con llave. —Él frunce el ceño un instante, como si dejar la puerta abierta es un lapso terrible de juicio. Yo frunzo el ceño, no es como que él sea olvidadizo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Pero ahora estás aquí, curiosa como siempre. — Su voz es suave, enigmática.

—¿No estás molesto? —susurro, usando el aliento que me queda.

Él ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, y sus labios se contraen en diversión.

—¿Por qué estaría molesto?

—Siento como si estuviera invadiendo… y siempre estás enojado conmigo. —Mi voz es tranquila, aunque me siento aliviada. La ceja de Elijah sube una vez más.

—Sí, estás invadiendo, pero no estoy molesto. Espero que algún día vivas aquí conmigo, y todo esto —hace un gesto vago por la habitación con una sola mano—, va a ser tuyo, también.

_Mi sala de juegos... ¿eh?_ Lo miro embobada, eso es mucho para asimilar.

—Es por eso que estaba aquí hoy. Tratando de decidir qué hacer. —Golpea sus labios con el dedo índice—. ¿Estoy enojado contigo todo el tiempo? No lo estaba esta mañana.

_Oh, eso es cierto_. Sonrío ante el recuerdo de Elijah cuando nos despertamos, y eso me distrae de la idea de lo que será de la sala de juegos. Él fue un divertido Cincuenta esta mañana.

—Fuiste travieso. Me gusta el Elijah travieso.

—¿Lo haces ahora? —Él arquea una ceja, y su hermosa boca se curva hacia arriba en una sonrisa, una sonrisa tímida. _¡Vaya!_

—¿Qué es esto? —Sostengo en alto la bala de plata

—Siempre hambrienta de información, señorita Stevens. Eso es un tapón anal —dice suavemente.

—Oh...

—Lo compré para ti.

_¿Qué? _

—¿Para mí?

Él asiente lentamente, su cara ahora seria y cautelosa.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Tú compras nuevos, eh... juguetes... para cada sumisa?

—Algunas cosas. Sí.

—¿Tapones anales?

—Sí.

Está bien... Trago. Tapón anal. Es metal sólido, ¿eso seguramente tiene que ser incómodo? Recuerdo nuestra discusión sobre los juguetes sexuales y los límites duros después de graduarme. Creo que en ese momento le dije que lo intentaría. Ahora, en realidad viendo uno, no sé si es algo que quiero hacer. Lo examino una vez más y lo coloco de regreso en el cajón.

—¿Y esto? —Saco un objeto de goma largo, negro, hecho de burbujas esféricas disminuyendo gradualmente unidas entre sí, la primera grande y la última mucho más pequeña. Ocho burbujas en total.

—Cuentas anales —dice Elijah, mirándome con atención.

_¡Oh!_ Las examino con fascinado horror. Todo esto, dentro de mí... _¡allí!_ No tenía ni idea.

—Ellas tienen bastante efecto si las sacas en mitad del orgasmo —agrega de manera casual.

—¿Esto es para mí? —susurro.

—Para ti. —Él asiente lentamente.

—¿Este es el cajón anal?

Él sonríe.

—Si te gusta.

Lo cierro rápidamente, enrojeciendo como un semáforo.

—¿No te gusta el cajón anal? —pregunta inocentemente, divertido. Lo miro y me encojo de hombros, tratando de zafarme del impacto.

—No está en la parte superior de la lista en mi tarjeta de Navidad —murmuro con indiferencia. Tentativamente, abro el segundo cajón. Él sonríe.

—El siguiente cajón contiene una selección de vibradores.

Cierro el cajón rápidamente.

—¿Y el siguiente? —susurro, palideciendo una vez más, pero esta vez de vergüenza.

—Ese es más interesante.

_¡Oh!_ Vacilante tiro para abrir el cajón, sin apartar mis ojos de su rostro hermoso, pero más bien petulante. En el interior hay una gran variedad de artículos de metal y algunos ganchos para tender ropa. ¡Pinzas de ropa! Cojo un dispositivo grande de metal como un clip.

—Pinza genital —dice Elijah. Se levanta y se mueve casualmente alrededor así que está a mi lado. Lo regreso inmediatamente y elijo algo más delicado, dos pequeños clips en una cadena.

—Algunos de estos son para el dolor, pero la mayoría son para el placer —murmura.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Pinzas para pezones; eso es para ambos.

—¿Para ambos? ¿Pezones?

Elijah me sonríe.

—Bueno, hay dos pinzas, nena. Sí, ambos pezones, pero eso no es lo que quise decir. Estos son para ambos, placer y dolor.

Oh. Él me la quita.

—Extiende tu dedo meñique.

Hago lo que él pide, y sujeta un clip a la punta de mi dedo. No es demasiado duro.

—La sensación es muy intensa, pero es cuando las quitamos que ellas son más dolorosas y placenteras. —Me retiro la pinza. _Hmm, eso podría ser bueno_. Me retuerzo ante el pensamiento.

—Me gusta el aspecto de estas —murmuro y Elijah sonríe.

—¿Qué ahora, señorita Stevens? Creo que puedo decirlo.

Asiento con la cabeza tímidamente, mordiéndome el labio. Él llega y sube mi barbilla, así que libero mi labio inferior.

—Sabes lo que eso me hace —murmura.

Pongo las pinzas en el cajón, y Elijah se inclina hacia adelante y saca dos más.

—Estas son ajustables. —Él las sostiene para que las inspeccione.

—¿Ajustable?

—Puedes usarlas muy apretadas… o no. Dependiendo de tu estado de ánimo.

¿Cómo hace que suene tan erótico? Trago, y para desviar su atención, saco un dispositivo que se parece a un cortador de pasta con puntas.

—¿Esto? —Frunzo el ceño. Nada de hornear en la sala de juegos, sin duda.

—Eso es una rueda de Wartenberg

—¿Para?

Él se acerca y lo toma.

—Dame tu mano. Palma hacia arriba.

Le ofrezco mi mano izquierda y la toma con suavidad, deslizando su pulgar sobre mis nudillos. Un escalofrío me recorre. Su piel contra la mía, nunca deja de emocionarme. Corre la rueda por encima de mi palma.

—¡Ah! —Los dientes muerden mi piel, hay más que sólo dolor. De hecho, cosquillea ligeramente.

—Imagina eso sobre tus pechos —murmura Elijah lascivamente.

_¡Oh!_ Me ruborizo y jalo mi mano. Mi respiración y corazón aumentando la frecuencia. _Santo cielo._

—Hay una línea delgada entre el placer y el dolor, Alexandria —dice en voz baja mientras se inclina y coloca el dispositivo en el cajón.

—¿Pinzas de ropa? —susurro.

—Puedo hacer mucho con pinzas de ropa. — Sus ojos marrones queman.

Me apoyo contra el cajón por lo que se cierra.

—¿Eso es todo? — Elijah se ve divertido.

—No… —Abro el cuarto cajón para ser confundida por una masa de cuero y correas. Tiro de una de las correas... parece estar unida a una pelota.

—Mordaza de bola. Te mantiene callada —dice Elijah, divertido una vez más.

—Límite suave —murmuro.

—Recuerdo —dijo—. Pero todavía puedes respirar. Tus dientes se sujetan sobre la pelota. —Tomándola, él imitó una boca sujetando la pelota con sus dedos.

—¿Has usado una de estas? —pregunto.

Él se pone rígido y mira hacia mí.

—Sí.

—¿Para ocultar tus gritos?

Cierra sus ojos, y yo creo que es en exasperación.

—No, eso no es para lo que son.

_¿Oh? _

—Se trata de control, Alexandria. ¿Cuán impotente te sentirías tú si estuvieras atada y no pudieras hablar? ¿Qué confiada tendrías que estar, sabiendo que yo tengo tanto poder sobre ti? ¿Que yo tengo que leer tu cuerpo y tu reacción, en lugar de escuchar tus palabras? Te hace más dependiente, me pone en el control final.

Yo trago.

—Suenas como si lo extrañaras.

—Es lo que yo sé —murmura, mirándome. Sus ojos marrones están muy abiertos y serios, y el ambiente entre nosotros ha cambiado como si él estuviera en el confesionario.

—Tú tienes poder sobre mí. Sabes que sí —le susurro.

—¿Sí? Tú me haces sentir... indefenso.

—¡No! —_Oh Cincuenta.._.—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres la única persona que conozco que realmente podría hacerme daño.

—Él me alcanza y mete mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Oh, Elijah... eso funciona en ambos sentidos. Si no me quisieras… —Me estremezco, mirando hacia abajo a mis dedos retorcidos. Allí yace mi otra oscura duda acerca de nosotros. Si él no estuviera tan... roto, ¿él me querría? Niego con la cabeza. Tengo que tratar de no pensar así.

—Lo último que quiero hacer es hacerte daño. Te amo —murmuro, llegando a pasar mis dedos por su patilla y frotar suavemente la mejilla. Él inclina su cara hacia mi toque, deja caer la mordaza de regreso en el cajón, y llega hasta mí, sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Me tira contra él.

—¿Hemos terminado de mostrar y hablar? —pregunta, su voz suave y seductora.

Su mano se mueve hacia arriba de mi espalda a la nuca.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué querías hacer?

Él se inclina y me besa suavemente, y me derrito contra él, sujetando sus brazos.

—Alex, casi fuiste atacada hoy. —Su voz es suave pero helada y cautelosa.

—¿Y? —pregunto, disfrutando de la sensación de su mano en mi espalda y su proximidad. Empuja su cabeza hacia atrás y frunce el ceño hacia mí.

—¿Qué quiere decir con, "Y"? —reprende.

Miro a su encantadora y mal humorada cara, y yo estoy deslumbrada.

—Elijah, estoy bien.

Él me envuelve en sus brazos, sosteniéndome cerca.

—Cuando pienso en lo que podría haber sucedido… —Respira, enterrando su cara en mí cabello.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás que soy más fuerte de lo que me veo? —susurro tranquilizadoramente en su cuello, inhalando su aroma delicioso. No hay nada mejor en el planeta que estar en los brazos de Elijah.

—Sé que eres fuerte —reflexiona Elijah en voz baja. Besa mi cabello, y luego para mi gran decepción, me libera. _¿Ah?_

Agachándome pesco otro artículo del cajón abierto. Varias esposas unidas a una barra. Lo sostengo.

—Eso —dice Elijah, sus ojos oscureciéndose—, es una barra de separación con restricciones de tobillo y muñeca.

—¿Cómo funciona? —pregunto, realmente intrigada. Mi Diosa interior asoma la cabeza fuera de su búnker.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? —jadea sorprendido, cerrando los ojos brevemente.

Parpadeo hacia él. Cuando abre los ojos, ellos están brillando.

_Oh mi… _

—Sí, quiero una demostración. Me gusta ser atada —susurro mientras mi Diosa interior da un salto desde el búnker hacia su chaise longue.

—Oh, Alex —murmura él. De repente, se ve afligido.

—¿Qué?

—No aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo te quiero en mi cama, no aquí. Ven. —Agarra la barra y mi mano, luego me lleva rápidamente fuera de la habitación.

¿Por qué nos estamos yendo? Miro detrás de mí a medida que salimos.

—¿Por qué no allí?

Elijah se detiene en las escaleras y mira hacia mí, su expresión seria.

—Alex, tú puedes estar lista para volver ahí, pero yo no lo estoy. La última vez que estuvimos allí, me dejaste. Te lo sigo diciendo, ¿cuándo entenderás? —Frunce el ceño, liberándome así él pueda gesticular con su mano libre—. Toda mi actitud ha cambiado como resultado. Mi perspectiva completa de la vida ha cambiado radicalmente. Te he dicho esto. Lo que no te he dicho es… —Se detiene y se pasa la mano por el pelo, buscando las palabras correctas—. Soy como un alcohólico en recuperación, ¿está bien? Esa es la única comparación que puedo sacar. La compulsión se ha ido, pero no quiero poner la tentación en mi camino. No quiero hacerte daño.

Él se ve tan lleno de remordimientos, y en ese momento, unas afiladas lanzas producen dolor a través de mí. ¿Qué le he hecho a este hombre? ¿He mejorado su vida? Él era feliz antes de conocerme a mí, ¿no?

—No puedo soportar hacerte daño, porque te amo —añade, mirándome, su expresión de sinceridad absoluta como un niño pequeño diciendo una verdad muy simple.

Él es completamente inocente, y me quita el aliento. Lo adoro más que a nada ni a nadie. _Amo_ a este hombre incondicionalmente.

—¿Quieres que te folle en las escaleras? —murmura, su respiración es irregular—. Porque en este momento, lo haría.

—Sí —murmuro y me aseguro que mi oscura mirada se encuentre con la suya

Me mira, sus ojos entrecerradas y pesados.

—No. Te quiero en mi cama. —De repente me levanta sobre su hombro, haciéndome quejarme en voz alta y me pega con fuerza en el trasero, lo cual me hace quejarme de nuevo. Mientras baja las escaleras, se agacha para levantar la barra caída.

La señora Jones va saliendo del cuarto de servicio cuando pasamos por el pasillo. Nos sonríe, y le dirijo una apologética inclinación de cabeza. No creo que Elijah la notara.

En el cuarto, me pone de nuevo en mis pies y tira la barra en la cama.

—No creo que vayas a herirme —suspiro.

—Tampoco creo que vaya a hacerlo —dice, toma mi cabeza entre sus manos y me besa, largo y con fuerza, incendiando mí sangre ya caliente—. Te deseo mucho —susurra contra mi boca, jadeando—. ¿Estás segura de esto? Después de lo de hoy…

—Sí, yo también te deseo. Quiero desvestirte. —No puedo esperar a tener mis manos en él, mis dedos pican por tocarle.

Sus ojos se ensanchan por un momento, duda, quizás reconsiderando mi petición.

—No te tocaré si no quieres que lo haga —susurro.

—No —responde rápidamente—, hazlo. Está bien, estoy bien —murmura.

Suavemente suelto un botón y mis dedos se deslizan en su camisa hasta el siguiente. Sus ojos están grandes e iluminados, sus labios entreabiertos para respirar. Es tan hermoso, incluso en su temor… por su temor. Me deshago del tercer botón y noto su suave vello entre la gran V de su camiseta.

—Quiero besarte ahí —murmuro.

Él inhala con fuerza.

—¿Besarme?

—Sí —murmuro.

Jadea mientras me deshago del siguiente botón y lentamente me inclino, dejando clara mi intención. Está conteniendo su aliento, pero se queda quieto mientras planto un suave beso entre su suaves y expuestos rizos. Me deshago del último botón y levanto la mirada hacia él. Me está mirando fijamente, y hay una expresión de satisfacción, calma y maravilla en su rostro.

—Se vuelve más fácil, ¿cierto? —susurro.

Él asiente mientras lentamente saco su camisa sobre sus hombros y la dejo caer al piso.

—¿Qué me has hecho Alex? —murmura—. Sea lo que sea, no te detengas. —Y me agarra en sus brazos, apretando ambas manos en mi cabello y tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder tener libre acceso a mi garganta.

Desliza sus labios por mi mandíbula, pellizcando suavemente. Gimo. Oh, deseo a este hombre. Mis dedos vuelan a su cintura, quitando el botón y bajando el cierre.

—Oh nena —suspira y me besa detrás de la oreja. Siento su erección, firme y fuerte, tirante contra mí. Lo quiero… en mi boca. Me hecho hacia atrás abruptamente y caigo en mis rodillas.

—Whoa —jadea.

Tiro de sus pantalones y bóxers con fuerza, se libera. Antes de que pueda detenerme, lo meto en mi boca, succionando con fuerza, disfrutando su sorprendido asombro mientras su boca se abre. Baja la mirada a mí, observando cada uno de mis movimientos, sus ojos tan oscuros y llenos de felicidad carnal. _Oh Dios_. Cierro los dientes y succiono con más fuerza. Él cierra sus ojos y se entrega a ese placer carnal que está despertando. Sé que hacerle, y es hedonista, liberador, y candente como el infierno. El sentimiento es embriagador, no soy sólo poderosa, soy omnisciente.

—Dios —sisea y suavemente toma mi cabeza, flexionando sus caderas para meterse más profundo en mi boca. Oh sí, quiero esto y enrollo mi lengua alrededor de él, chupando con fuerza… una y otra vez.

—Alex… —Trata de alejarse.

_Oh no lo harás, Mikaelson. Te deseo_. Tomo sus caderas firmemente, doblando mis esfuerzos, y puedo decir que ya está cerca.

—Por favor —jadea—. Me vengo, Alex —gime.

Bien. La cabeza de mi Diosa interna se lanza hacia atrás por el éxtasis, y él se viene, gimiendo y húmedamente en mi boca.

Abre sus brillantes ojos marrones, bajando su mirada hacia mí, y le sonrió, lamiendo mis labios. Él me sonríe, una malvada y sucia sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿este es el juego que estamos jugando, señorita Stevens? —Se dobla, toma mis manos bajo sus hombros, y me pone de pie. De repente su boca está en la mía.

Gime.

—Me puedo saborear. Tú sabes mejor —murmura contra mis labios. Quita mi camiseta y la tira descuidadamente al piso, luego me levanta y me tira en la cama. Tomando mi suéter lo jala tan abruptamente que se quita sin que yo siquiera me mueva. No llevo ropa interior, tendida sobre su cama. Esperando, esperando. Sus ojos me embriagan, lentamente se quita la ropa que aún tiene puesta, sin quitar sus ojos de mí.

—Eres una mujer hermosa, Alexandria —murmura con aprecio.

_Mmmm…_ ladeo mi cabeza coquetamente hacia un lado y le sonrió.

—Tú eres un hombre hermoso, Elijah, y sabes poderosamente bien.

Me dirige una sonrisa malvada y alcanza la barra separadora. Tomando mi tobillo izquierdo, rápidamente lo agarra, apretando la hebilla con fuerza, pero no demasiado. Calcula cuánto espacio tengo, deslizando su dedo entre el brazalete y mi tobillo. No quita sus ojos de mí; no necesita ver qué está haciendo. _Mmm… lo ha hecho antes._

—Tendremos que ver cómo sabe. Si mal no recuerdo, es un raro y exquisito manjar, señorita Stevens.

_Oh._

Agarrando mi otro tobillo, de manera rápida y eficiente también lo amarra, de esta manera mis pies están separados entre sí por sesenta centímetros de ancho.

—Lo bueno de este separador es, que se expande —murmura. Presiona algo en la barra, luego empuja, y así mis pies están separados aún más. Whoa, por noventa centímetros. Mi boca se abre, luego tomo un respiro profundo. Mierda, esto es excitante. Estoy en llamas, inquieta y necesitada.

Elijah lame su labio inferior.

—Oh, vamos a tener algo de diversión con esto Alex. —Se inclina hacia el separador y lo gira, así quedo recostada de frente. Eso me toma por sorpresa.

—¿Ves lo que puedo hacerte? —dice sombríamente mientras lo gira de nuevo, así estoy de nuevo recostada en mi espalda, con la boca abierta hacia él, jadeante.

—Estas otras esposas son para tus manos. Pensaré en eso. Depende en si te comportas o no.

—¿Cuándo no me comporto?

—Puedo pensar en un par de infracciones —dice suavemente, deslizando sus dedos por las plantas de mis pies. Hace cosquillas, pero la barra me mantiene en mi lugar, aunque trate de retorcerme para alejarme de sus dedos.

—Tu BlackBerry, una.

Jadeo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Oh, yo nunca revelo mis planes. —Sonríe, sus ojos encendidos por la diablura.

_Santo cielo_. Es tan alucinantemente sexy, me quita el aliento.

Se arrastra en la cama para arrodillarse entre mis piernas, gloriosamente desnudo, y yo estoy indefensa.

—Mmm. Estás tan expuesta, señorita Stevens. —Desliza los dedos de ambas manos en el interior de mis dos piernas, lentamente, con seguridad, dibujando pequeños patrones circulares. Sin nunca perder su contacto visual conmigo.

—Es todo sobre expectación Alex. ¿Qué te haré? —Sus suaves palabras penetran en lo más profundo y oscuro de mí. Me retuerzo sobre la cama y gimo. Sus dedos continúan su lento recorrido en mis piernas, pasa la parte de atrás de mis rodillas.

Instintivamente, quiero cerrar mis piernas pero no puedo.

—Recuerda, si no te gusta algo, simplemente dime que me detenga —murmura.

Doblándose para besar mi vientre, suaves y succionantes besos, mientras sus manos continúan su camino ascendente hacia el interior de mis muslos, tocando y burlándose.

—Oh, por favor, Elijah —suplico.

—Oh, señorita Stevens. He descubierto que puede ser despiadada en sus asaltos amorosos hacia mí, creo que debería devolverle el favor.

Mis dedos agarran el edredón mientras me entrego a él, su boca suavemente va descendiendo, y sus dedos ascendiendo, hacia el vulnerable y expuesto vértice entre mis muslos. Gimo mientras desliza sus dedos en mi interior y encorvo mi pelvis para encontrarlos. Elijah gime en respuesta.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Alex. Estás tan mojada —murmura contra la línea que une mi vello púbico con mi vientre. Mi cuerpo se encorva cuando su boca me encuentra.

_Oh mi… _

Empieza un lento y sensual asalto, su lengua gira una y otra vez mientras sus dedos se introducen en mí. Ya que no puedo cerrar mis piernas o moverme, es intenso, realmente intenso. Mi espalda se arquea y trato de absorber las sensaciones.

—Oh, Elijah —grito.

—Lo sé, nena —susurra, y se pone sobre mí y sopla suavemente sobre la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo.

—¡Agh, por favor! —ruego.

—Di mi nombre —ordena.

— Elijah —grito, difícilmente reconozco mi propia voz, se escucha tan aguda y necesitada.

—De nuevo —resopla.

— Elijah, Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson —grito con fuerza.

—Eres mía. —Su voz es suave y mortal y con un último movimiento de su lengua, caigo —espectacularmente— abrazando mi orgasmo, y debido a que mis piernas están separada, sigue y sigue y me pierdo en él.

Vagamente soy consciente de que Elijah me ha puesto de frente.

—Vamos a tratar esto nena. Si no te gusta, o es muy incómodo, me lo dices, y nos detendremos.

¿Qué? Estoy demasiado perdida en el resplandor para formar algún pensamiento consciente o coherente. Estoy sentada en el regazo de Elijah. ¿Cómo pasó esto?

—Inclínate hacia abajo, nena —murmura en mi oído—, cabeza y pecho en la cama.

En medio del aturdimiento hago lo que se me dice. Tira mis dos manos hacia atrás y las ata a la barra, juntos a mis tobillos. Oh… mis rodillas están inmóviles, mi trasero en el aire, totalmente vulnerable, completamente suyo.

—Alex, luces tan hermosa. —Su voz llena de maravilla, y escucho el rasgado de una hoja de papel aluminio. Desliza sus dedos desde la base de mi columna hasta mi sexo y se detiene un momento sobre mi trasero.

—Cuando estés lista, quiero esto también. —Su dedo se mete en mí. Jadeo en voz alta y me siento tensa bajo su suave sondeo—. No hoy, dulce Alex, pero un día… te amaré de todas la maneras. Quiero poseer cada pulgada de ti. Eres mía.

Pienso en la prueba anal, y todo lo que aprieta en mi interior. Sus palabras me hacen gemir, y sus dedos se mueven arriba y giran hacia un territorio más familiar.

Momentos después, me la está metiendo.

—¡Augh! Suave —grito, y se detiene.

—¿Estás bien?

—Suave… déjame acostumbrarme.

Se mete lentamente en mí, luego se sale lentamente, me llena, se extiende en mi interior, dos, tres veces, y no puedo hacer nada.

—Sí, bueno, creo que estoy bien —murmuro, disfrutando de la sensación.

Él gime, y aumenta su ritmo. Moviéndose, moviéndose… implacable… hacia adelante, hacia adentro, llenándome… y es exquisito. Hay alegría en mi desamparo, alegría en mi rendición hacia él, y en el saber de qué puede perderse en mí de la manera en la que le gusta. Puedo hacerlo. Me lleva a esos oscuros lugares, lugares que no sabía que existían, y juntos los llenamos de luz. Oh sí… ardiente, brillante luz.

Me dejo ir, enorgulleciéndome de lo que está haciéndome, encontrando mi dulce, dulce liberación, mientras me vengo de nuevo en voz alta, gritando su nombre. Y se detiene, vertiendo su corazón y su alma en mi interior.

—Alex, nena —grita y colapsa a mi lado.

* * *

Sus dedos con destreza desatan las correas, y masajea mis tobillos y luego mis muñecas. Cuando ha terminado y soy finalmente libre, me toma en sus brazos y me dejo ir, exhausta.

Cuando emerjo de nuevo, estoy encorvada a su lado y me está mirando. No tengo idea de qué hora es.

—Podría verte dormir por siempre Alex —murmura y besa mi frente. Sonrió y me desplazo lánguidamente a su lado.

—No quiero dejarte ir jamás —dice en voz baja y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí.

_Mmm. _

—Nunca querré irme. Nunca me dejes ir —murmuro soñolientamente, mis parpados rehusándose a abrir.

—Te necesito —susurra, pero su voz es distante, etérea parte de mis sueños. Me necesita… me necesita… y finalmente me dejo caer en la oscuridad, mis últimos pensamientos son los de un pequeño niño con ojos marrones sucio, desordenado, con cabello castaño sonriendo tímidamente hacia mí.


	19. Chapter 17

—Hmm.

Elijah está acariciando mi cuello mientras me despierto lentamente.

—Buenos días, nena —susurra y pellizca el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mis ojos revolotean abriendo y cerrando de nuevo rápidamente. La brillante luz de principios de la mañana inunda el piso del cuarto, y su mano está acariciando suavemente mi pecho, burlándose gentilmente de mí. Bajando agarra mi cadera mientras se encuentra detrás de mí, sosteniéndome cerca.

Me tiendo a su lado, disfrutando de su toque, y siento su erección contra mi trasero. _Oh mi…_ Una llamada a despertar de Elijah Mikaelson.

—Estás contento de verme —murmuro dormida, retorciéndome sugestivamente en contra de él. Siento su sonrisa contra mi mandíbula.

—Estoy muy contento de verte —dice mientras pasa su mano sobre mi estómago y baja hasta tomar mi sexo y explorarlo con los dedos—. Hay claras ventajas por despertar tu lado, señorita Stevens —bromea y suavemente me tira rodando por lo que estoy yaciendo sobre mi espalda.

—¿Duermes bien? —pregunta mientras sus dedos siguen su sensual tortura. Está sonriendo hacia mí, con su deslumbrante, sonrisa de caer muerta ante sus perfectos dientes de modelo todo americano. Me quita el aliento.

Mis caderas empiezan a balancearse al ritmo de la danza que sus dedos han comenzado. Él me besa castamente en los labios y luego se mueve hacia abajo a mi cuello, mordiendo poco a poco, besando y chupando a medida que avanza. Gimo. Es gentil y su tacto es ligero y celestial. Sus intrépidos dedos se mueven hacia abajo, y poco a poco facilita uno dentro de mí, silbando en voz baja con admiración.

—Oh, Alex —murmura con reverencia en contra de mi garganta—. Siempre estás lista. —Mueve el dedo a tiempo con sus besos mientras sus labios, viajan tranquilamente a través de mi clavícula y luego hacia abajo a mi pecho. Atormenta primero uno, luego el otro pezón con dientes y labios, pero, oh-tan-suavemente y ellos se contraen y alargan en dulce respuesta.

Gimo.

—Hmm —gruñe suavemente y levanta la cabeza para darme una ardiente mirada de sus ojos marrones—. Te quiero ahora. —Él se acerca a la mesa de noche. Se desplaza por encima de mí, teniendo su peso sobre los codos, y frota su nariz a lo largo de la mía mientras separa mis piernas con las suyas. Se arrodilla y desgarra el paquete de aluminio.

—No puedo esperar hasta el sábado —dice, con los ojos brillando de alegría salaz.

—¿Tu fiesta? —jadeo.

—No. Puedo dejar de usar estos hijos de puta.

—Acertadamente llamados. —Doy una risita.

Me sonríe mientras saca el condón.

—¿Te estás riendo, señorita Stevens?

—No. —Trato de no estirar la cara.

—Ahora no es el momento para reír. —Sacude la cabeza con amonestación y su voz es baja, dura, pero su expresión —santo cielo— es glacial y volcánica a la vez.

Mi respiración está atrapada en mi garganta.

—Pensé que te gustaba cuando me reía —susurro con voz ronca, con mirada perdida en las oscuras profundidades de sus tormentosos ojos.

—Ahora no. Hay un tiempo y un lugar para reír. Este no lo es. Tengo que detenerte, y creo que sé cómo hacerlo —dice ominosamente, y su cuerpo cubre el mío.

* * *

—¿Qué te gustaría para el desayuno, Alex?

—Tomaré sólo un poco de granola. Gracias, señora Jones.

Me ruborizo mientras tomo mi lugar en la barra del desayuno al lado de Elijah. La última vez que puse los ojos en la muy formal y correcta señora Jones, estaba siendo arrastrada sin miramientos a la habitación por encima del hombro de Elijah.

—Te ves adorable —dice Elijah en voz baja. Estoy usando mi falda de tubo de color gris y una blusa de seda gris de nuevo_**(n/a: atuendo en Polyvore).**_

—Al igual que tú. —Le sonrío tímidamente. Lleva una camisa azul claro y jeans, y se ve bien y fresco y perfecto, como siempre.

—Tenemos que comprarte algunas faldas más —dice con total naturalidad—. De hecho, me encantaría llevarte de compras.

Hmm… compras. No me gusta ir de compras. Sin embargo, con Elijah, tal vez no sea tan malo. Me decido por la distracción como la mejor forma de defensa.

—Me pregunto, ¿qué pasara hoy en el trabajo?

—Van a tener que reemplazar a esa imbécil desaseado. —Elijah frunce el ceño, frunciéndolo como si estuviera solo interviniendo en algo extraordinariamente desagradable.

—Espero que tomen a una mujer como mi nuevo jefe.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, tienes menor probabilidad de oponerte a que me vaya con ella. —Me burlo de él.

Sus labios tiemblan y comienza con su omelet.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunto.

—Tú lo eres. Come tu granola, todo eso, si eso es todo lo que estás tomando.

Mandón como siempre. Frunzo mis labios hacía él, hincando el diente.

* * *

—Por lo tanto, la llave pasa aquí. —Elijah señala el encendido debajo de la palanca de cambios.

—Un lugar extraño —murmuro. Pero estoy encantada con cada pequeño detalle, prácticamente rebotando como un niño pequeño en el cómodo asiento de cuero. Elijah finalmente va a dejarme conducir mi auto.

Me mira con frialdad, aunque sus ojos brillan con humor.

—Estás muy emocionada acerca de esto, ¿no? —murmura divertido.

Asiento con la cabeza, sonriendo como una tonta.

—Sólo huele ese olor a auto nuevo. Esto es aún mejor que el Especial Sumiso… uhm, el A3 —añado rápidamente, sonrojándome.

La boca de Elijah se tuerce.

—Especial Sumiso, ¿eh? Tienes una habilidad con las palabras, señorita Stevens. —Se inclina hacia atrás con una mirada de desaprobación de imitación, pero no me puede engañar. Sé que él está disfrutando.

—Bueno, vamos. —Agita su mano de dedos largos hacia la entrada del garaje.

Aplaudo con mis manos, arranco el auto y el motor ronronea a la vida. Poniendo la palanca de cambios en conducir, retiro el pie del freno y el Saab se mueve suavemente hacia delante. Taylor pone en marcha el Audi detrás de nosotros y una vez que las barreras del garaje se levantan, nos sigue fuera de Escala a la calle.

—¿Podemos encender la radio? —pregunto a la espera de la primera señal de alto.

—Quiero que te concentres —dice bruscamente.

—Elijah, por favor, puedo conducir con música. —Ruedo los ojos. Frunce el ceño por un momento y luego alcanza la radio.

—Puedes reproducir tu iPod y discos mp3, así como CD's en esto —murmura.

Los dulces tonos demasiado fuertes de The Police de repente llenan el coche. Elijah baja la música. Hmm…

—_Rey del Dolor. _

—Tu himno. —me burlo de él, entonces inmediatamente me arrepiento cuando su boca se aprieta en una delgada línea. Oh, no—. Tengo este álbum, en algún lugar. —Sigo a toda prisa para distraerlo. Hmm… en algún lugar del apartamento en el que he pasado muy poco tiempo.

Me pregunto cómo está Matt. Debo tratar de llamarlo hoy. No voy a tener mucho que ver en el trabajo.

La ansiedad florece en mi estómago. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue a la oficina? ¿Todos sabrán acerca de Thierry? ¿Cada uno sabrá de la participación de Elijah? ¿Todavía tendré trabajo? Joder, si no tengo trabajo, ¿qué voy a hacer?

_¡Casarte con el multimillonario,_ _Ana!_ Mi subconsciente tiene su cara sarcástica encendida. Ignoro a la voraz perra.

—Oye, Señorita Boca Inteligente. Vuelve. —Elijah me arrastra al aquí y ahora mientras me deslizo al siguiente semáforo—. Estás muy distraída. Concéntrate, Alex —me regaña—. Los accidentes ocurren cuando uno no se concentra.

_¡Oh por el amor de Dios!,_ y de repente soy catapultada en el tiempo a cuando Mark me estaba enseñando a conducir. Yo no necesito otro padre. Un marido, tal vez, un marido perverso. _Hmm._

—Sólo estoy pensando en el trabajo.

—Nena, estarás bien. Confía en mí. —Elijah sonríe.

—Por favor, no interfieras, quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta. Elijah, por favor. Es importante para mí —le digo con el mayor cuidado que puedo. No quiero discutir.

Su boca se pone una vez más en una línea obstinada dura, y creo que me va a regañar otra vez.

_Oh, no. _

—No vamos a discutir, Elijah. Hemos tenido una mañana maravillosa. Y anoche fue… —Me fallan las palabras, anoche fue—: El cielo.

Él no dice nada. Miro hacia él y sus ojos están cerrados.

—Sí. El cielo —dice en voz baja—. Yo quería decir lo que dije.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero dejarte ir.

—No quiero irme.

Sonríe y es esta nueva, sonrisa tímida que disuelve todo a su paso. Chico, es poderosa.

—Bien —dice simplemente, y se relaja visiblemente.

Conduzco en el estacionamiento a media cuadra de AIPS.

—Te acompañaré al trabajo. Taylor me va a llevar a partir de ahí —ofrece Elijah. Bajo del auto, limitada por la falda de tubo, mientras que Elijah sube con gracia, a gusto con su cuerpo o dando la impresión de alguien a gusto con su cuerpo. Hmm… alguien que no puede tolerar que lo toquen, no puede ser eso con facilidad. Frunzo el ceño en mi pensamiento errante.

—No se te olvide que estaremos viendo a Salvatore a las siete de esta tarde —dice mientras extiende la mano hacía mí. Presiono el bloqueo de puertas a distancia y tomo su mano.

—No lo olvidaré. Voy a compilar una lista de preguntas para él.

—¿Preguntas? ¿Acerca de mí?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Yo puedo responder a cualquier pregunta que tengas sobre mí. — Elijah se ve ofendido.

Le sonrío.

—Sí, pero quiero la cara opinión imparcial del charlatán.

Él frunce el ceño y de repente me tira en sus brazos, sosteniendo ambas manos fuertemente detrás de mi espalda.

—¿Es esto una buena idea? —dice, su voz baja y ronca. Me inclino hacia atrás para ver la ansiedad que se avecina grande y ancha en sus ojos. Desgarra mi alma.

—Si no quieres, no iré. —Lo miro, parpadeando, con ganas de acariciar la preocupación de su rostro. Tiro de una de mis manos y la libero. Le toco la mejilla con ternura, está suave por la afeitada de esta mañana.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —le pregunto, mi voz suave y tranquilizadora.

—Que te vayas.

— Elijah, cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, no voy a ninguna parte. Ya me has contado lo peor. No voy a dejarte.

—¿Entonces por qué no me has respondido?

—¿Responderte? —murmuro falsamente.

—Sabes de qué estoy hablando, Alex.

Suspiro.

—Quiero saber que soy suficiente para ti, Elijah. Eso es todo.

—¿Y no tomarás mi palabra para ello? —dice exasperado, liberándome.

— Elijah, todo esto ha sido tan rápido. Y por tu propia admisión, eres Cincuenta Tonos de Mierda. No puedo darte lo que necesitas —murmuro—. No es sólo por mí. Pero eso me hace sentir inadecuada, especialmente viéndote con Elena. ¿Quién puede decir que un día no te encuentras con alguien a quien le gusta hacer lo que haces? Y ¿quién puede decir que no, ya sabes… te enamoraras de ella? Alguien que se adapte mucho mejor a tus necesidades. —El pensamiento de Elijah con cualquier otra persona me pone enferma. Miro hacia abajo a mis dedos anudados.

—Conocí a varias mujeres a las que les gusta hacer lo que me gusta hacer. Ninguna de ellas me llamó la atención de la forma que lo haces. Nunca he tenido una conexión emocional con ninguna de ellas. Es sólo que jamás han sido tú, Ana

—Debido a que nunca les diste una oportunidad. Has pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado en tu fortaleza, Elijah. Mira, vamos a hablar de esto más adelante. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Tal vez el Dr. Salvatore nos pueda ofrecer su visión. —Todo esto es demasiado pesado para una discusión en un estacionamiento a las ocho y cincuenta de la mañana, y Elijah, por una vez, parece estar de acuerdo. Él asiente con la cabeza, pero sus ojos se resisten.

—Ven —ordena, tendiéndome la mano.

* * *

Cuando llego a mi escritorio, encuentro una nota pidiendo que me vaya directamente a la oficina de Clara. Mi corazón salta en mi boca. Oh, eso es todo. Voy a ser despedida.

—Alexandria. —Clara sonríe amablemente, invitándome a sentarme en una silla delante de su escritorio. Me siento y la miro a la expectativa, esperando que no pueda escuchar el latir de mi corazón. Se alisa el cabello negro y espeso, y me observa con sus sombríos ojos, azul claro.

—Tengo una noticia muy triste.

_¡Triste! Oh, no. _

—Te he llamado para informarte que Thierry ha dejado la empresa bastante repentinamente.

Me ruborizo. Esto no es triste para mí. ¿Debería decirle que ya lo sé?

—Su salida precipitada ha dejado una vacante, y nos gustaría que la llenaras, por ahora, hasta que encontremos un sustituto.

_¿Qué?_ Siento la sangre precipitarse de mi cabeza. _¿Yo?_

—Pero, sólo he estado aquí durante una semana o así.

—Sí, Alexandria, lo entiendo pero Thierry siempre fue un defensor de tus habilidades. Tenía grandes esperanzas en ti.

Dejo de respirar. Tenía grandes esperanzas de tenerme en mi espalda, claro.

—Aquí hay una descripción detallada del trabajo. Da una buena mirada a través de él, y podemos hablar de ello más tarde.

—Pero…

—Por favor, sé que esto es repentino, pero ya te has puesto en contacto con los autores clave de Thierry. Tus notas de capítulo no han pasado desapercibidas por los otros coordinadores editoriales. Tienes una mente astuta, Alexandria. Todos pensamos que puedes hacerlo.

—Está bien. —_Esto es irreal._

—Mira, piensa en ello. Mientras tanto, puedes tomar la oficina de Thierry.

Ella está de pie, efectivamente despidiéndome, y me tiende la mano. Yo lo agito en completo aturdimiento.

—Me alegro de que se haya ido —susurra y una mirada embrujada cruza su rostro. _Mierda_. ¿Qué le hizo a ella?

De vuelta en mi escritorio, agarro mi BlackBerry y llamo a Elijah.

Él responde al segundo timbre.

—Alexandria. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta preocupado.

—Al parecer acaban de darme el trabajo de Jack, de manera temporal —dejo escapar.

—Estás bromeando —susurra, asombrado.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto? —Mi voz es más aguda de lo que debe ser.

—No, no, no en absoluto. Quiero decir, con todo respeto, Alexandria, sólo has estado allí por una semana o así, y yo no quiero decir eso con poca amabilidad.

—Lo sé. —Frunzo el ceño—. Al parecer, Thierry realmente me valoraba.

—¿Lo hizo ahora? —El tono de Elijah es helado y luego suspira—. Bueno, nena, si creen que puedes hacerlo, estoy seguro que puedes. Felicidades. Tal vez deberíamos celebrar después de que veamos a Salvatore.

—Hmm. ¿Estás seguro que no tuviste nada que ver con esto?

Está un momento en silencio, y luego dice con voz amenazadoramente baja:

—¿Dudas de mí? Me enoja que lo hagas.

Trago. Chico, se enoja tan fácilmente.

—Lo siento —respiro, escarmentada.

—Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber. Voy a estar aquí. Y, ¿ Alexandria?

—¿Qué?

—Usa tu BlackBerry —añade lacónicamente.

—Sí, Elijah.

Él no cuelga como yo esperaba, pero toma una respiración profunda.

—Lo digo en serio. Si me necesitas, estoy aquí. —Sus palabras son mucho más suaves y conciliadoras. Oh, es tan voluble… sus cambios de humor son como un metrónomo fijado en presto.

—Bien —murmuro—. Mejor me voy. Me tengo que mudar de oficina.

—Si me necesitas. Lo digo en serio —murmura.

—Lo sé, gracias, Elijah. Te amo.

Percibo su sonrisa en el otro extremo del teléfono. Le he ganado de vuelta.

—También te amo, nena. —Oh, ¿Alguna vez me cansaré de él diciéndome estas palabras?

—Hablaré contigo más tarde.

—Nos vemos, nena.

Cuelgo y echo un vistazo a la oficina de Thierry. Mi oficina. _Santo cielo…_ Alexandria Stevens, Coordinador Editorial Interino. ¿Quién hubiera pensado? Debería pedir más dinero.

¿Qué pensaría Thierry si lo supiera? Me estremezco ante el pensamiento y me pregunto ociosamente cómo ha pasado la mañana, no en Nueva York como él esperaba. Paseo en su ―mi oficina― me siento en el escritorio, y comienzo a leer la descripción del puesto.

A las doce treinta, Clara me llama.

—Alex, te necesitamos en una reunión a la una en la sala de juntas. Jerry Roach y Kay Bestie estarán allí… ya sabes, ¿el presidente de la compañía y vicepresidente? Todos los coordinadores editores van a asistir.

_¡Mierda! _

—¿Tengo que preparar algo?

—No, esto es sólo una reunión informal que hacemos una vez al mes. El almuerzo será proporcionado.

—Estaré allí. —Cuelgo.

_¡Santa Mierda!_ Compruebo a través de la lista actual de los autores de Thierry. Sí, más o menos tengo a esos definidos. Tengo los cinco manuscritos que él defendía, y dos más, los cuales realmente deberían ser considerados para publicación. Tomo una respiración profunda; no puedo creer que ya sea la hora del almuerzo. El día ha pasado volando, y me encanta. Ha habido tanto para absorber esta mañana. Un ping desde mi calendario anuncia una cita.

Oh, no… ¡Rebeka! En toda la emoción me he olvidado de nuestro almuerzo. Pesco un vistazo a mi BlackBerry y trato desesperadamente de encontrar su número de teléfono.

Mi teléfono vibra.

—Está aquí, en la recepción. —La voz de Sabine es baja.

—¿Quién? —Por un momento, creo que puede ser Elijah.

—El dios rubio.

—¿Matt?

Oh, ¿qué es lo que quiere? Inmediatamente me siento culpable por no haberlo llamado.

Matt, vestido con una camisa a cuadros azules, camiseta blanca y pantalones vaqueros, me sonríe radiantemente cuando aparezco.

—¡Vaya! Te ves ardiente, Stevens —dice, asintiendo con admiración. Y me da un abrazo rápido.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunto.

Frunce el ceño.

—Todo está bien, Alex. Sólo quería verte. No he sabido nada de ti desde hace tiempo, y quería comprobar cómo te está tratando el Sr. Mogul.

Me ruborizo y no puedo evitar mi sonrisa.

—¡Está bien! —exclama Matt, levantando las manos—. Lo puedo saber por la sonrisa secreta. No quiero saber nada más. Vine por la remota posibilidad de que podrías salir almorzar. Me estoy inscribiendo en Seattle para los cursos de psicología en septiembre. Para mi maestría.

—Oh, Matt. Han pasado tantas cosas. Tengo un montón por decirte, pero en este momento, no puedo. Tengo una reunión. —Una idea me golpea fuerte—. ¿Y me pregunto si puedes hacerme un favor muy, muy, muy grande? —Junto las manos en actitud de súplica.

—Claro —dice él, desconcertado por mi súplica.

—Se supone que debo estar almorzando con la hermana de Elijah y Niklaus…pero no puedo comunicarme con ella, y me acaban de avisar de esta reunión. Por favor, ¿la puedes llevar a almorzar? ¿Por favor?

—¡Ay, Alex! No quiero cuidar a ninguna mocosa.

—Por favor, Matt. —Le doy la mirada más grande de ojos azules y pestañas más larga que logro manejar. Él pone los ojos en blanco y sé que lo tengo.

—¿Me vas a cocinar algo? —murmura.

—Claro, lo que sea, cuando sea.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está?

—Debe estar por llegar. —Y como en el momento justo, oigo su voz.

—¡Alex! —llama desde la puerta principal.

Ambos nos giramos, y ahí está —toda curvas y altura con su elegante cabello rubio largo— usando un corto mini vestido de color verde menta y combinándolo con altos tacones de bandas alrededor de los tobillos delgados_**(n/a. atuendo en Polyvore).**_ Ella se ve impresionante.

—¿La mocosa? —susurra, mirándola boquiabierto.

—Sí. La mocosa que necesita de niñera —le susurro—. Hola, Rebeka. —Le doy un abrazo rápido mientras ella se queda mirando descaradamente a Matt—. Rebeka… este es Matt, el hermano de Care.

Él asiente, sus cejas levantadas por la sorpresa. Rebeka parpadea varias veces mientras le tiende la mano.

—Encantado de conocerte —murmura Matt suavemente y Rebeka parpadea una vez más; en silencio por una vez. Ella se sonroja.

Santo cielo. No creo que jamás la haya visto ruborizada.

—No puedo hacer lo del almuerzo —le digo sin convicción—. Pero Matt se ha comprometido a llevarte, ¿si te parece bien? ¿Podemos intentarlo en otra ocasión?

—Seguro —dice en voz baja. Rebeka tranquila, esto es novedoso.

—Sí, me la llevo de aquí. Nos vemos, Alex —dice Matt, ofreciéndole a Rebeka su brazo. Ella lo acepta con una tímida sonrisa.

—Adiós, Alex. —Rebeka se vuelve hacia mí y murmura—: ¡Oh. Mí Dios! —Dándome un guiño exagerado.

_Jesús… ¡a ella le gusta! _

Los despido a medida que salen del edificio. Me pregunto, ¿cuál es la actitud de Elijah acerca de su hermana saliendo en una cita? El pensamiento me inquieta. Ella tiene mi edad, por lo que no puede objetar, ¿verdad?

_Estamos hablando de Elijah. _Mi subconsciente sarcástica está de vuelta, con su afilada boca, chaqueta y bolso en el hueco de su brazo. Me deshago de la imagen. Rebeka es una mujer adulta y Elijah puede ser razonable, ¿no? Descarto el pensamiento y regreso a la oficina de Thierry… eh… mi oficina a prepararme para la reunión.

Son las tres y media cuando regreso. La reunión ha ido bien. Incluso he conseguido la aprobación para el progreso de los dos manuscritos que defendí. Es una sensación embriagadora.

Sobre mi escritorio está una enorme cesta de mimbre repleta de impresionantes rosas blancas y rosa pálido. Vaya… la fragancia únicamente es celestial. Sonrío al recoger la tarjeta. Sé quien las envió.

_Felicidades, señorita Stevens ¡Y todo por tu cuenta! Sin la ayuda de tu más que amistoso, cercano, megalómano, Gerente General_

_Con Amor, Elijah_

Recojo mi BlackBerry y le mando un correo electrónico.

* * *

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** La megalomanía... **Fecha:** 16 de junio de 2011. _**15:43**_ **Para: **Elijah Mikaelson.

…_es mi tipo favorito de manía. Gracias por las hermosas flores. Han llegado en una cesta de mimbre enorme que me hace pensar en picnics y mantas._

**X**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson. **Asunto:** Aire Libre **Fecha:** 16 de junio de 2011. _**15:55**_ **Para**: Alexandria Stevens

_Maníaca, ¿eh? El Dr. Salvatore puede tener algo que decir acerca de eso. ¿Quieres ir a un picnic? Podríamos divertirnos al aire libre, Alexandria... ¿Cómo está yendo tu día, nena?_

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General, Mikaelson Empresas Holdings Inc.**

Oh Dios. Me ruborizo leyendo su respuesta.

**De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Frenético **Fecha:** 16 de junio de 2011. _**16:00**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson.

_El día ha pasado volando. Apenas he tenido un momento para pensar en otra cosa que trabajar. ¡Creo que puedo hacer esto! Te diré más cuando esté en casa. Ir al aire libre suena… interesante._

**Te amo.**

**P.D:** _No te preocupes por el Dr. Salvatore._

Mi teléfono vibra. Es Sabine desde la recepción, desesperada por saber quién envió las flores y lo que sucedió a Thierry. Metida en la oficina todo el día, he echado de menos los chismes. Le digo rápidamente que las flores son de mi novio y que sé muy poco acerca de la partida de Thierry. Mi BlackBerry vibra y recibo otro correo electrónico de Elijah.

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Voy a tratar... **Fecha:** 16 de junio de 2011. _**16:09**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens.

…_de no preocuparme. Nos vemos, nena. __X_

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

* * *

A las cinco y media, recojo mis cosas del escritorio. No puedo creer lo rápido que el día se ha ido. Tengo que volver al Escala y prepararme para reunirme con el Dr. Salvatore. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de pensar en las preguntas. Quizá hoy podamos tener una reunión inicial, y tal vez Elijah me dejará verlo de nuevo. Aparto el pensamiento mientas me lanzo fuera de la oficina, agitando un rápido adiós a Sabine.

También tengo el cumpleaños de Elijah en que pensar. Sé lo que voy a darle. Me gustaría que lo recibiera esta noche antes de que nos encontremos con Salvatore, pero, ¿cómo? Al lado de la plaza de estacionamiento hay una pequeña tienda vendiendo baratijas turísticas. La inspiración me golpea y me dirijo al interior.

* * *

Elijah está en su BlackBerry, de pie y mirando por la pared de cristal cuando entro a la gran sala media hora más tarde. Volviéndose hacia mí, me sonríe radiantemente y concluye su llamada.

—Hayley, eso es genial. Dile a Jeremy y nos iremos desde allí… Adiós.

Camina hacia mí mientras me detengo con timidez en la entrada. Se ha cambiado ahora a una camiseta blanca y pantalones vaqueros, todo chico malo y humeante. Vaya.

—Buenas noches, señorita Stevens —murmura, y se inclina para besarme—. Felicitaciones por tu ascenso. —Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí. Huele delicioso.

—Te has duchado.

—Acabo de tener una sesión de ejercicio con Marcel.

—Ah.

—Logré derribarlo sobre su trasero dos veces. —Elijah destella, todo juvenil y satisfecho de sí mismo. Su sonrisa es contagiosa.

—¿Eso no sucede a menudo?

—No. Es muy satisfactorio cuando sucede. ¿Hambrienta?

Niego con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Me frunce el ceño.

—Estoy nerviosa. Acerca del Dr. Salvatore.

—Yo también. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Él me libera, y le doy un breve resumen.

Escucha atentamente.

—Eh… hay una cosa más que debo decirte —agrego—. Iba a almorzar con Rebeka, supuestamente.

Levanta las cejas, sorprendido.

—Nunca mencionaste eso.

—Lo sé, lo olvidé. No pude ir debido a la reunión, y Matt la llevó a almorzar en mi lugar.

Su rostro se oscurece.

—Ya veo. Deja de morderte el labio.

—Voy a refrescarme —le digo cambiando de tema y girándome para retirarme antes de que pueda reaccionar más.

* * *

El trayecto en auto desde el apartamento de Elijah hasta la oficina del Dr. Salvatore es corto. _Muy útil_, medito, _para sesiones de emergencia. _

—Usualmente corro de casa hasta aquí —dice Elijah mientras estaciona mi Saab—. Este es un gran auto. —Me sonríe.

—También, lo creo. —Sonrío de vuelta—. Elijah… yo… —Miro ansiosamente hacia él.

—¿Qué es Alex?

—Toma. —Saco la pequeña caja de regalo negra de mi bolso—. Esto es para ti por tu cumpleaños. Quería dártelo ahora… pero solo si prometes no abrirlo hasta el sábado, ¿está bien?

Parpadea en sorpresa y traga.

—Está bien —murmura cautelosamente.

Tomando un profundo suspiro, se lo entrego, ignorando su expresión de desconcierto. Él sacude la caja, y produce un satisfactorio ruido. Frunce el ceño. Sé que está desesperado por ver lo que contiene. Entonces sonríe, sus ojos se encienden con entusiasmo juvenil. _Oh cielos…_ él luce de su edad y tan hermoso.

—No puedes abrirlo hasta el sábado —le advierto.

—Lo entiendo —dice—. ¿Por qué estás dándome esto ahora? —Lo empuja dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta azul de rayas, cerca de su corazón.

_Cuán apropiado_, pienso. Sonrío hacia él.

—Porque puedo, Sr. Mikaelson.

Su boca se tuerce con una diversión irónica.

—Veo, señorita Stevens, que robo mi línea.

Somos recibidos en la suntuosa oficina del Dr. Salvatore por una animada y amistosa recepcionista. Ella saluda a Elijah cariñosamente, un poco demasiado cariñosa para mi gusto… por Dios, ella es lo suficiente vieja para ser su madre, y él sabe su nombre.

La habitación es sobria: de un verde pálido con dos sofás de color verde oscuro que se enfrentan a dos sillas de cuero, y tiene un atmosfera de club de caballeros. El Dr. Salvatore está sentado en el escritorio al final de la habitación.

Mientras entramos, se levanta y camina hacia nosotros a la sala de estar. Lleva pantalones negros y una camisa azul claro con el cuello abierto… sin corbata. Sus brillantes ojos verdes no parecen perderse nada.

—Elijah. —Sonríe de manera amistosa.

—Stefan. — Elijah sacude la mano de Stefan —. ¿Recuerdas a Alexandria?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Alexandria, bienvenida.

—Alex, por favor —mascullo mientras él sacude mi mano firmemente. Me encanta su acento inglés.

—Alex —dice amablemente, dirigiéndose con nosotros hacia el sofá.

Elijah señala uno de ellos para mí. Me siento, tratando de lucir relajada, descansando mi mano en el reposa brazos del sofá, y él se extiende en el sofá al lado de mí de manera que estamos en un ángulo recto el uno del otro. Una mesa pequeña con una lámpara simple está entre nosotros. Noto con interés una caja de pañuelos al lado de la lámpara.

Esto no es lo que esperaba. Tenía en mi mente una imagen con una habitación completamente blanca y un chaise longue negro de cuero; mi Diosa interna se habría sentido más en casa entonces.

Luciendo relajado y en control, el Dr. Salvatore toma asiento en una de las sillas y toma un bloc de notas de cuero. Elijah cruza las piernas, su tobillo descansando en su rodilla, y extiende su brazo a lo largo de la parte trasera del sofá, alcanzándome a través de este con su otra mano, encuentra mi mano en el reposa brazos y me da una apretón tranquilizador.

—Elijah ha solicitado que lo acompañes en una de nuestras sesiones —comienza el Dr. Salvatore gentilmente—. Solo para que sepas, tratamos estas sesiones con absoluta confidencialidad…

Levanto mi ceja a Salvatore, deteniéndolo a mitad de discurso.

—Oh… um… he firmado un CDC —murmuro, avergonzada que él se haya detenido. Ambos Salvatore y Elijah me miran y Elijah suelta mi mano.

—¿Un contrato de confidencialidad? —La frente del Dr. Salvatore se arruga, y mira curiosamente a Elijah.

Elijah se encoge de hombros.

—¿Empiezas todas tus relaciones con mujeres con un CDC? —le pregunta el Dr. Salvatore.

—Con las contractuales, lo hago.

El Dr. Salvatore crispa los labios.

—¿Has tenido otro tipos de relaciones con mujeres? —pregunta, y él luce divertido.

—No —responde Elijah después de un segundo, y él también luce divertido.

—Como pensé. —El Dr. Salvatore regresa su atención a mí—. Bueno, supongo que no tenemos que preocuparnos sobre confidencialidad, pero, ¿puedo sugerir que los dos discutan esto en algún momento? Como tengo entendido, tú no entras ya en ese tipo de relación contractual.

—Espero, un diferente tipo de contrato —dice Elijah suavemente, mirándome.

Me sonrojo y el Dr. Salvatore estrecha sus ojos.

—Alex, tendrás que perdonarme, pero probablemente sé mas sobre ti de lo que crees. Elijah ha estado muy comunicativo.

Miro nerviosamente a Elijah. ¿Qué ha dicho él?

—¿Un CDC? —continúa—. Eso debió sorprenderte.

Parpadeo hacia él.

—Oh, creo que la sorpresa de eso ha palidecido en insignificancia, dado las revelaciones más recientes de Elijah —respondí, mi voz suave y dudosa. Sueno tan nerviosa.

—Estoy seguro. —El Dr. Salvatore sonríe gentilmente—. Así que, Elijah, ¿qué te gustaría discutir?

Elijah se encoge de hombros como un malhumorado adolescente.

—Alexandria quería verte. Quizás deberías preguntarle a ella.

El rostro del Dr. Salvatore muestra su cara de sorpresa una vez más, y me mira con astucia.

_Mierda_. Esto es mortificante, miro abajo hacia mis dedos.

—¿Estarías más cómoda si Elijah nos deja por un momento?

Mis ojos se dirigen a Elijah y él me está mirando expectante.

—Sí —susurro.

Elijah frunce el ceño y abre la boca pero la cierra otra vez rápidamente y se pone de pie en un suave y grácil movimiento.

—Estaré en la sala de espera —dice, su boca en una línea dura, malhumorada.

_Oh no. _

—Gracias, Elijah —dice el Dr. Salvatore impasible.

Elijah me da una larga mirada buscando algo, luego camina molesto fuera de la habitación, pero no golpea la puerta. Al menos. Inmediatamente me relajo.

—¿Él te intimida?

—Sí, pero no tanto como solía hacerlo. —Me siento desleal pero es la verdad.

—Eso no me sorprende, Alex. ¿Con qué te puedo ayudar?

Miro hacia abajo a los nudillos de mis dedos. ¿Qué puedo preguntar?

—Dr. Salvatore yo nunca antes he estado en una relación, y Elijah es… bueno, Elijah. Y la última semana más o menos, una gran cantidad de cosas han pasado. No he tenido la oportunidad de pensar bien las cosas.

—¿Sobre qué necesitas pensar?

Levanto la mirada hacia él, y su cabeza esta ladeada a un lado mientras me mira con compasión, creo.

—Bueno… Elijah me dice que él está feliz de renunciar… er… —Tropiezo y me detengo. Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

El Dr. Salvatore suspira.

—Alex, en el muy limitado tiempo que lo has conocido, has hecho más progreso con mi paciente de lo que yo he hecho en los últimos dos años. Tienes un profundo efecto en él. Debes de ver eso.

—Él también tiene un profundo efecto en mí, solo que no sé si soy suficiente para llenar sus necesidades —susurro.

—¿Es eso lo que necesitas de mí? ¿Seguridad?

Asiento.

—Las necesidades cambian —dice simplemente—. Elijah se ha encontrado en una situación donde sus métodos para arreglárselas ya no son efectivos. Muy simple, tú lo forzaste a confrontar algunos de sus demonios y a reconsiderar las cosas.

Parpadeo hacia él. Esto es lo mismo que Elijah me ha dicho.

—Sí, sus demonios —murmuro.

—No hay que insistir en ellos… están en el pasado. Elijah sabe cuáles son sus demonios, así como yo… y ahora estoy seguro que tú también. Estoy mucho más preocupado con el futuro y conseguir que Elijah esté en el lugar donde él quiere estar.

Frunzo el ceño y el levanta una ceja

—El termino técnico es TCSB… lo siento. —Sonríe—. Eso significa Terapia Centrada en Soluciones Breves. Esencialmente es orientada a objetivos. Nos concentramos en donde Elijah quiere estar y cómo lograr que llegue ahí. Es un método dialéctico. No hay ningún punto en darse golpes de pecho sobre el pasado… todo eso ha sido tratado por cada médico, sicólogo, y siquiatra que Elijah haya visto. Sabemos por qué es de la manera que es, pero es el futuro lo que importa. Dónde Elijah se ve, dónde quiere estar. El que tú te fueras logró que él se diera cuenta y tomara en serio esta terapia. Se dio cuenta que su objetivo es una relación amorosa contigo. Es así de simple, y eso es en lo que hemos estado trabajando hasta ahora. Por supuesto ahí hay algunos obstáculos… por ejemplo su haphephobia.

_Oh Jesús… ¿Su qué?_ jadeo.

—Lo siento. Quiero decir su miedo de ser tocado —dice el Dr. Salvatore, sacudiendo su cabeza como si estuviera regañándose—. Lo que estoy seguro estás al tanto.

Me sonrojo y asiento. _¡Oh eso! _

—Él tiene un mórbido auto-desprecio. Estoy seguro que eso no es una sorpresa para ti. Y por supuesto también esta su parasomnia… um… lo siento terrores nocturnos, para las personas sin lenguajes técnicos.

Parpadeo, tratando de absorber todas esas palabras largas. Sé sobre todas estas cosas. Pero Salvatore no ha mencionado mi principal preocupación.

—Pero él es un sádico, seguramente, como tal, tiene sus necesidades las cuales yo no puedo llenar.

El Dr. Salvatore en realidad pone los ojos en blanco, y su boca se presiona en una dura línea.

—Eso ya no es reconocido como un término psiquiátrico. No sé cuantas veces tengo que decirle eso a él. Ya ni siquiera es clasificado como una paraphilia, no desde los noventa.

El Dr. Salvatore me ha perdido otra vez. Parpadeo hacia él. Y él sonríe gentilmente.

—Esta es una manía mía. —Sacude la cabeza—. Elijah solo piensa lo peor de cualquier situación. Es parte de su auto-desprecio. Por supuesto, existe una cosa como el sadismo sexual, pero no es una enfermedad; es un estilo de vida. Y si es practicada con seguridad, en una relación por adultos sanos y con el consentimiento de ambos, entonces no hay ningún problema. Mi entendimiento es que Elijah ha llevado todas las relaciones de sus BDSM de esta manera. Tú eres la primera amante que no lo ha consentido, así que él está dispuesto a no hacerlo.

_¡Amante! _

—Pero seguramente no es tan simple.

—¿Por qué no? —El Dr. Salvatore se encoge de hombros con buen humor.

—Bueno… por las razones que lo hace.

—Alex, ese es el punto. En términos de terapia centrada en soluciones. Es así de simple. Elijah quiere estar contigo. Ahora, para hacer eso, él necesita renunciar a los aspectos más extremos de ese tipo de relación. Después de todo, lo que tú le estas pidiendo no es irrazonable… ¿Lo es?

Me sonrojo. No, no es irrazonable, ¿lo es?

—No lo creo. Pero estoy preocupada que él sí lo piense,

— Elijah reconoce eso y ha actuado correctamente. Él no está loco. —Él Dr. Salvatore suspira—. En pocas palabras, no es un sádico, Alex. Él es un enojado, asustado, y brillante joven, que recibió unas cartas de mierda cuando nació. Todos podemos darnos golpes de pecho sobre eso, y analizar, el quién, el cómo y el por qué hasta morir… o Elijah puede seguir adelante y decidir cómo quiere vivir. Él encontró algo que funcionaba por unos años, más o menos. Pero desde que te conoció, no le funcionó más. Y como consecuencia, está cambiando su modus operandi. Tú y yo tenemos que respetar su decisión y apoyarlo.

Lo miro con la boca abierta.

—¿Esa es mi seguridad?

—Tan bien como suena Alex. No hay garantías en esta vida. —Él sonríe—. Y esa es mi opinión profesional.

Sonrío débilmente también. Doctor Bromas… por Dios.

—Pero él piensa en sí mismo como un alcohólico en recuperación.

— Elijah siempre pensará lo peor de sí mismo. Como he dicho, es parte de su auto-desprecio. Eso es lo real, no importa qué. Naturalmente está ansioso sobre hacer estos cambios en su vida. Se está exponiendo potencialmente a un completo mundo emocional de dolor, que, incidentemente, ha tenido una probada cuando lo dejaste. Como es de esperar está un poco aprehensivo. —Dr. Salvatore hace una pausa—. Mi intención no es estresarte sobre cuán importante es el rol que tienes en su conversión… en su camino al cambio. Pero lo tienes. Elijah no estaría en este lugar si no te hubiera conocido. Personalmente no creo que la analogía del alcohólico es muy buena, pero si funciona para él ahora, entonces creo que deberíamos darle el beneficio de la duda.

Darle a Elijah el beneficio de la duda. Frunzo el ceño al pensamiento.

—Emocionalmente, Elijah es un adolescente Alex. Él saltó esa fase en su vida totalmente. Ha canalizado toda su energía a través de su exitoso mundo de negocios, y tiene todas las expectativas. Su mundo emocional tiene que ponerse al día.

—Así que, ¿cómo lo ayudo?

El Dr. Salvatore se ríe.

—Solo sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo. —Sonríe hacia mí—. Christian esta de cabeza. Es entretenido de ver.

Me sonrojo, y mi Diosa interior se está abrazando con alegría, pero algo me molesta.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

—Por supuesto.

Tome un profundo respiro.

—Parte de mí piensa que si él no estuviera así de roto no… me querría.

Las cejas del Dr. Salvatore se disparan en sorpresa.

—Eso es algo muy negativo para decir de ti misma Alex. Y francamente dice más sobre ti de lo que dice de Elijah. Allí no se trata de él con su auto-desprecio, pero estoy sorprendido con ello.

—Bueno, mírelo a él… y luego míreme a mí.

El Dr. Salvatore frunce el ceño.

—Lo he hecho. Veo a un atractivo joven, y veo a una atractiva mujer. Alex, ¿Por qué no piensas en ti como alguien atractiva?

_Oh no…_ no quiero que esto sea acerca de mí. Me quedo mirando mis dedos. Hay un toque en la puerta que me hace saltar. Elijah regresa a la habitación, mirándonos a los dos. Me sonrojo y miro rápidamente a Salvatore. Que está sonriendo indulgentemente a Elijah.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Elijah —dice.

—Creo que el tiempo se ha acabado, Stefan.

—Casi, Elijah. Únete a nosotros.

Elijah se sienta, a mi lado esta vez, y pone su mano posesivamente en mi rodilla. Su acción no pasa desapercibida para el Doctor Salvatore.

—¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta, Alex? —pregunta el doctor Salvatore y su preocupación es obvia. Mierda… No debería haber hecho esa pregunta. Sacudo mi cabeza.

—¿ Elijah?

—No hoy, Stefan.

Salvatore asiente.

—Puede ser beneficioso para los dos volver. Estoy seguro de que Alex tendrá más preguntas.

Elijah asiente, renuente.

Me sonrojo. Mierda… Él quiere hurgar. Elijah agarra mi mano y me mira atentamente.

—¿Bien? —pregunta suavemente.

Le sonrío, asintiendo. Sí, vamos a ir por el beneficio de la duda, cortesía del buen doctor de Inglaterra.

Elijah aprieta mi mano y se da la vuelta hacia Salvatore.

—¿Cómo está ella? —pregunta suavemente.

_¿Yo? _

—Lo conseguirá allá —dice en modo tranquilizador.

—Bien. Mantenme actualizado con su progreso.

—Lo haré.

_Santa mierda. Están hablando sobre Elena._

—¿Deberíamos salir y celebrar tu ascenso? —me pregunta Elijah deliberadamente.

Asiento tímidamente mientras Elijah se pone de pie.

Decimos nuestros rápidos adioses al Doctor Salvatore, y Elijah me conduce fuera con indecorosa prisa.

* * *

En la calle, se da la vuelta hacia mí.

—¿Cómo ha sido eso? —Su voz está ansiosa.

—Estaba bien.

Me mira sospechosamente. Ladeo mi cabeza a un lado.

—Señor Mikaelson, por favor no me mire de esa forma. Bajo las órdenes del doctor le voy a dar el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Ya verás.

Su boca se tuerce y sus ojos se estrechan.

—Entra en el auto —me ordena mientras abre la puerta del pasajero del Saab.

Oh, cambio de dirección. Mi BlackBerry vibra. Lo saco de mi bolso.

_¡Mierda, Luka! _

—Hola.

—Alex, hola…

Miro fijamente a Cincuenta, quien me está mirando sospechosamente.

—Luka —vocalizo hacia él. Me mira sin inmutarse, pero sus ojos se endurecen. ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta? Vuelvo mi atención a Luka otra vez.

—Siento no haberte llamado. ¿Es sobre mañana? —preguntó a Luka, pero miro a Elijah.

—Sí, escucha… hablé con un tipo en la casa de Mikaelson, así que sé dónde voy a enviar las fotos, y debería llegar entre las cinco y las seis… Después de eso, estoy libre.

_Oh_.

—Bueno, la verdad es que estoy con Elijah en este momento, y si quieres, dice que te puedes quedar en su casa.

Elijah aprieta su boca en una dura línea. Hmm, menudo anfitrión está hecho.

Luka está callado un momento, absorbiendo esta noticia. Me encojo. No he tenido oportunidad de hablarle sobre Elijah.

—Bien —dice finalmente—. Esta cosa con Mikaelson, ¿es seria?

Le doy la espalda al auto y ando al otro lado de la acera.

—Sí.

—¿Cuán serio?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y paro. ¿Por qué tiene Elijah que estar escuchando?

—Serio.

—¿Está ahora contigo? ¿Por eso estás hablando en monosílabos?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. ¿Tienes permitido salir mañana?

—Claro que lo tengo permitido. —Espero. Automáticamente cruzo los dedos.

—Así que, ¿dónde quedamos?

—Podrías recogerme del trabajo —ofrezco.

—Está bien.

—Te enviaré la dirección por mensaje.

—¿Qué hora?

—¿Di seis?

—Claro. Te veré entonces, Alex. Estoy deseándolo. Te echo de menos.

Sonrío.

—Genial. Te veré entonces.

Apago el móvil y me doy la vuelta.

Elijah está inclinado contra el auto mirándome cuidadosamente, su expresión imposible de leer.

—¿Cómo está tu amigo? —pregunta fríamente.

—Está bien. Me va a recoger del trabajo, y creo que iremos a tomar algo. ¿Te gustaría unírtenos?

Elijah duda, sus ojos marrone fríos.

—¿No crees que intentará algo?

—¡No! —Mi tono es exasperado, pero me abstengo de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien. —Elijah sube las manos en derrota—. Sales con tu amigo, y te veo más tarde por la noche.

Estaba esperando una pelea, y su fácil consentimiento me desconcierta.

—¿Ves? Puedo ser razonable. —Sonríe con suficiencia.

Mi boca se tuerce. Eso ya lo veremos.

—¿Puedo conducir?

Elijah parpadea hacia mí, sorprendido por mi petición.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

—¿Por qué, exactamente?

—Porque no me gusta que me lleven.

—Lo soportaste esta mañana, y pareces tolerar que Taylor te lleve.

—Confío en la conducción de Taylor incondicionalmente.

—¿Y no la mía? —Pongo mis manos en mis caderas—. Honestamente, tu obsesión por el control no conoce límites. He estado conduciendo desde que tenía quince años.

Se encoge de hombros en respuesta, como si eso no tuviese importancia en absoluto. Oh, ¡es tan exasperante!

¿Beneficio de la duda? Bueno, que se joda.

—¿Es éste mi coche? —pregunto.

Frunce el ceño hacia mí.

—Claro que es tu coche.

—Entonces dame las llaves, por favor. Lo he conducido dos veces, y solo para ir y volver del trabajo. Te estás llevando toda la diversión. —Estoy en modo pucheros completamente.

Los labios de Elijah se mueven con una sonrisa reprimida.

—Pero no sabes a dónde vamos.

—Estoy segura de que puedes iluminarme, señor Mikaelson. Has hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora.

Me mira asombrado y después sonríe, su nueva sonrisa tímida que me desarma completamente y me deja sin respiración.

—Gran trabajo, ¿eh? —murmura.

Me sonrojo.

—La mayor parte, sí.

—Bueno, en ese caso. —Me da las llaves, da la vuelta hasta la puerta del conductor, y la abre para mí.

* * *

—Izquierda aquí —ordena Elijah, y nos dirigimos norte hacia la I-5—. Demonios, suavemente, Alex. —Se sujeta del tablero.

Oh, por todos los cielos. Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero no me giro para mirarlo. Van Morrison canta con voz suave de fondo a través del sistema de sonido del coche.

—¡Frena!

—¡Estoy frenando!

Elijah suspira.

—¿Qué ha dicho Salvatore? —Oigo su ansiedad en su voz.

—Te lo he dicho. Dice que debería darte el beneficio de la duda. —Maldición, quizás debería haber dejado a Elijah conducir. Entonces le podría mirar. De hecho… señalo para parar el coche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —replica, alarmado.

—Dejándote conducir.

—¿Por qué?

—Para poder mirarte.

Ríe.

—No, no, querías conducir. Así que, tú conduces, y yo te miro.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Mantén tus ojos en la carretera! —grita.

Mi sangre hierve. ¡Bien! Paro en la cuneta justo antes de un semáforo y salgo furiosa del coche, dando un portazo, y me quedo de pie en la acera, los brazos cruzados, lo miro. Él sale del coche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta enfadado, mirándome fijamente.

—No. ¿Qué estás tú haciendo?

—No puedes estacionar aquí.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho?

—Porque me he cansado de tus órdenes ladradas. ¡O conduces o te callas sobre mi conducción!

—Alexandria, entra en el coche antes de que consigamos una multa.

—No.

Parpadea hacia mí, perdido completamente, después pasa sus manos por su cabello, y su enfado se convierte en desconcierto. Es tan cómico de repente, y no puedo evitar sonreírle. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? —dice bruscamente una vez más.

—Tú.

—¡Oh, Alexandria! Eres la mujer más frustrante del planeta. —Lanza sus manos al aire—. Bien, conduciré yo.

Agarro los bordes de su chaqueta y lo empujo hacia mí.

—No, tú eres el hombre más frustrante del planeta, señor Mikaelson.

Me mira, sus ojos oscuros e intensos, enreda sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me abraza, sujetándome cerca.

—Puede que estemos hechos el uno para el otro entonces —dice suavemente e inhala profundamente, su nariz en mi cabello. Envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor y cierro los ojos. Por primera vez desde esta mañana, siento cómo me relajo.

—Oh… Alex, Alex, Alex —respira, sus labios presionados contra mi cabello. Aprieto mis brazos a su alrededor, y nos quedamos de pie, inmóviles, disfrutando un momento de inesperada tranquilidad, en la calle. Soltándome, abre la puerta del pasajero. Entro y me siento en silencio, mirándolo dando la vuelta al coche.

Volviendo a encender el coche, Elijah sale al tráfico, tarareando distraídamente con Van Morrison.

Whoa. Nunca lo he escuchado cantar, ni siquiera en la ducha, nunca. Frunzo el ceño. Tiene una voz preciosa, por supuesto. Hmm… ¿me ha escuchado cantar?

_¡No te estaría pidiendo que te casaras con él si lo hubiera hecho!_ Mi subconsciente tiene sus brazos cruzados y está llevando Burberry a cuadros… caray. La canción termina y Elijah sonríe con suficiencia.

—Sabes, si hubiésemos conseguido una multa, el coche está a tu nombre.

—Bueno, es algo bueno que me hayan ascendido, puedo permitírmelo —digo con suficiencia, observando su adorable perfil. Sus labios se mueven… Otra canción de Van Morrison empieza a reproducirse mientras coge la vía de acceso a la I-5, dirigiéndose al norte.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa. ¿Qué más dijo Salvatore?

Suspiro.

—Habló sobre FFFSTB o algo.

—STBT. La última opción terapéutica —murmura.

—¿Has probado otras?

Elijah bufa.

—Nena, he estado sometido a todas ellas. Cognitivismo, Freud, funcionalismo, Gestalt, conductismo… Lo nombras, a lo largo de los años lo he hecho —dice y su tono traiciona su amargura. El rencor en su voz es angustiante.

—¿No crees que este último acercamiento vaya a ayudar?

—¿Qué dijo Salvatore?

—Dijo que no escarbara en tu pasado. Que te concentraras en el futuro, donde quieras estar.

Elijah asiente pero se encoge de hombros a la vez, su expresión cuidadosa.

—¿Qué más? —insiste.

—Habló sobre tu miedo a ser tocado, aunque lo llamó de otra manera. Y sobre tus pesadillas y tu auto aborrecimiento. —Lo miro, y en la luz de la tarde, está pensativo, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar mientras conduce. Me mira rápidamente.

—Los ojos en la carretera, señor Mikaelson —lo amonesto, mi ceja levantada hacia él.

Parece divertido, y ligeramente exasperado.

—Has estado hablando con él eternamente, Alexandria. ¿Qué más dijo?

Trago.

—No cree que seas un sádico —susurro.

—¿De verdad? —dice Elijah en voz baja y frunce el ceño. La atmósfera en el coche desciende en picado.

—Dice que el término no está reconocido en psiquiatría. No desde los noventa —murmuro, rápidamente intentando rescatar el ánimo entre nosotros.

La cara de Elijah se oscurece, y exhala lentamente.

—Salvatore y yo tenemos opiniones discrepantes en eso —dice en voz baja.

—Dice que siempre piensas lo peor de ti mismo. Sé que eso es verdad —murmuro—. También mencionó sadismo sexual, pero dijo que eso era una elección de estilo de vida, no una condición psiquiátrica. Puede que eso sea sobre lo que estás pensando.

Sus ojos marrones van hacia mí otra vez, y su boca se asienta en una línea sombría.

—Así que… una charla con el buen doctor y eres una experta —dice ácidamente y gira sus ojos al frente.

_Oh querido…_ Suspiro.

—Mira, si no quieres escuchar lo que ha dicho, no me preguntes —murmuro suavemente.

No quiero discutir. De todos modos él está en lo cierto, ¿qué demonios sé yo sobre toda esa mierda? ¿Quiero siquiera saber? Puedo hacer una lista con sus puntos salientes, su obsesión por el control, su posesividad, sus celos, su sobre protección, y comprendo completamente de dónde viene. Puedo incluso entender por qué no quiere ser tocado, he visto las cicatrices físicas. Solo puedo imaginar las mentales, y sólo he echado un vistazo a sus pesadillas una vez. Y el doctor Salvatore dijo…

—Quiero oír lo que discutieron —Elijah interrumpe mis pensamientos mientras sale de la I-5 en la salida 172, dirigiéndose al oeste hacia el sol que se está hundiendo lentamente.

—Me llamó tu amante.

—¿Lo hizo? —Su tono es reconciliador—. Bueno, no es nada sino fastidioso en esos temas. Creo que esa es una descripción acertada. ¿No lo crees?

—¿Pensabas en tus sumisas como amantes?

La frente de Elijah se arruga una vez más, pero esta vez está pensando. Gira el Saab suavemente al norte otra vez. _¿A dónde vamos? _

—No. Eran compañeras sexuales —murmura, su voz cuidadosa otra vez—. Eres mi única amante. Y quiero que seas más.

Oh… ahí está esa palabra mágica otra vez, rebosante de posibilidades. Me hace sonreír, y por dentro me abrazo a mí misma, mi Diosa interior irradiando alegría.

—Lo sé —susurro, intentando mucho esconder mi entusiasmo—. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, Elijah. Para entender estos últimos pocos días.

Me mira extrañamente, perplejo, su cabeza inclinada a un lado.

Después de un latido, el semáforo en el que estábamos parados se vuelve verde. Él asiente y sube el volumen de la música, y nuestra conversación se ha acabado.

Van Morrison está todavía cantando, más optimistamente ahora, sobre ser una noche maravillosa para bailar a la luz de la luna. Miro por la ventana a los pinos y los abetos espolvoreados de oro por la luz que se desvanece del sol, sus largas sombras estirándose a través de la carretera. Elijah ha entrado en una calle más residencial, y estamos dirigiéndonos al oeste hacia el Sound.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto otra vez mientras gira en la carretera. Capto una señal de tráfico, 9th Ave NW. Estoy perpleja.

—Sorpresa —dice y sonríe misteriosamente.

* * *

_**Los Atuendos de Alex y Rebeka están en mi página de Polyvore.**_


	20. Chapter 18

Elijah continúa conduciendo pasando junto a casas de una sola planta, bien cuidadas, donde los chicos juegan en grupos alrededor de los aros de baloncesto en sus patios o van en bicicleta y están corriendo en la calle. Todo tiene una apariencia próspera y saludable con las casas enclavadas entre los árboles. _¿Quizás vamos a visitar a alguien? ¿A quién?_

Unos minutos más tarde, Elijah se vuelve bruscamente hacia la izquierda, y nos encontramos en frente de dos puertas de metal blanco ornamentado en una pared de piedra arenisca de seis metros de altura. Elijah presiona un botón en el pomo de la puerta y la ventana eléctrica zumba tranquilamente bajo el marco de la puerta. Pica un número en el teclado numérico y las puertas se abren dándonos la bienvenida.

Me mira, y su expresión ha cambiado. Parece intranquilo, nervioso incluso.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto, y no puedo ocultar la preocupación en mi voz.

—Una idea —dice tranquilamente y desliza el Saab a través de las puertas.

Nos dirigimos hacia una senda arbolada lo suficientemente amplia como para dos coches. Por un lado, los árboles cercan un área densamente boscosa y por el otro hay una inmensa pradera donde, el campo cultivado ha sido cosechado y arado. Las hierbas y las flores silvestres, han reclamado su espacio, creando una idílica pradera rural, donde la brisa de la tarde ondea suavemente a través de la hierba y el sol del atardecer cubre de una fina capa dorada las flores silvestres. Es precioso, absolutamente tranquilo, y de repente me imagino estirada en el césped mirando hacia arriba a un cielo de verano azul claro. El pensamiento es tentador, pero por alguna extraña razón me hace sentir nostalgia. Lo que es extraño.

La senda serpentea alrededor y se abre en una amplia calzada delante de una imponente casa de estilo Mediterráneo de piedra arenisca rosa suave. Es magnífica.

Todas las luces están encendidas, y cada ventana brillantemente iluminada en el atardecer. Hay un elegante, BMW negro estacionado delante del garaje para cuatro coches, pero Elijah sigue adelante hasta quedar fuera del gran pórtico.

_Hmm… ¿Me pregunto quién vive aquí? ¿Por qué lo estamos visitando? _

Elijah me mira ansiosamente cuando apaga el motor del automóvil.

—¿Mantendrás una mente abierta? —me pregunta.

Frunzo el entrecejo.

— Elijah, he necesitado a una mente abierta desde el día que te conocí.

Él sonríe irónicamente y asiente con la cabeza.

—Buen razonamiento, Srta. Stevens. Vamos.

Las puertas de madera oscuras se abren, y una mujer con el cabello de color castaño oscuro, una sonrisa sincera, y un traje lila fuerte está esperando. Estoy agradecida de haberme cambiado a mi nuevo vestido azul marino _**(n/a: atuendo en Polyvore) **_para impresionar al Dr. Salvatore. De acuerdo, no llevo unos tacones asesinos como ella, pero aun así no visto unos desgastados pantalones vaqueros.

—Sr. Mikaelson. —Ella sonríe cálidamente y se estrechan las manos.

—Srta. Kelly —dice educadamente.

Ella me sonríe y yo sostengo su mano mientras la estrecho. Su rubor del tipo "¿no es él deslumbrantemente hermoso? Desearía que fuera mío"no pasa desapercibido.

—Olga Kelly —anuncia despreocupadamente.

—Alex Stevens —murmuro de vuelta. ¿Quién es esta mujer? Ella está de pie a un lado, dándonos la bienvenida a la casa. Es un shock cuando camino dentro. El lugar está vacío, completamente vacío. Nos encontramos en un gran vestíbulo. Las paredes son de un color amarillo pálido con marcas del lugar dónde unos cuadros debieron de haber estado colgados alguna vez. Todo lo que queda son las lámparas de cristal anticuado. Los suelos son de madera leñosa. Hay puertas cerradas a cada lado de nosotros, pero Elijah no me da tiempo para asimilar lo que está pasando.

—Ven —dice, y tomando mi mano, me lleva a través de la entrada en forma de arco delante de nosotros hacia un vestíbulo interno más grande. Está dominado por una amplia escalera de caracol con una balaustrada de hierro intrincado pero él no se detiene aún. Me lleva hasta el salón principal, que está vacío, salvo por una gran alfombra descolorida en color oro, la alfombra más grande que he visto alguna vez. Oh, y hay cuatro candelabros de cristal.

Pero la intención de Elijah ahora es clara, cuando nos dirigimos a través de la habitación y salimos a través de las puertas francesas abiertas a una gran terraza de piedra. Por debajo de nosotros hay medio campo de fútbol de cuidado césped, pero más allá las vistas del paisaje son_..._ _¡Wow!_

La panorámica, la vista ininterrumpida es impresionante, asombrosa: el crepúsculo sobre The Sound. _¡Oh mi…!_

En la distancia se encuentra la isla de Bainbridge y aún más sorprendente, sobre el cristalino crepúsculo, con el sol hundiéndose lentamente en el horizonte, resplandeciendo y brillando, más allá el Parque Nacional Olympic. Los tonos bermellón sangran en el cielo, los ópalos, las aguamarinas, los cerúleos, se fusionan con los morados oscuros de las escasas nubes tenues y la tierra más allá The Sound. Es la mejor naturaleza, una sinfonía visual orquestada en el cielo y reflejada en las aguas profundas, que todavía riegan The Sound. Estoy perdida en la vista, mirando fijamente, intentando absorber tanta belleza.

Me doy cuenta que estoy conteniendo la respiración asombrada, y Elijah todavía está sosteniendo mi mano. Cuando a regañadientes aparto mis ojos de la vista, él me está mirando ansiosamente.

—¿Me trajiste aquí para admirar la vista? —susurro. Él asiente con expresión seria.

—Es asombroso, Elijah. Gracias —murmuro, mientras permito a mis ojos contemplar una vez más. Él suelta mi mano.

—¿Te gustaría poder contemplarlo el resto de tu vida? —respira.

_¿Qué?_ Lanzo mi cara de vuelta a él, pensativo, sus ojos son de color marrones oscuros. Creo que mi boca se abre, y balbuceo inexpresivamente.

—Siempre he querido establecerme en la costa. Navego arriba y debajo en el The Sound envidiando estas casas. Este lugar no ha estado mucho tiempo en el mercado. Quiero comprarlo, demolerlo, y construir una casa nueva… para nosotros —susurra, y sus ojos brillan, translúcidos con sus esperanzas y sueños.

_¡Santo cielo!_ De alguna manera permanezco erguida. Estoy delirando. _¡Vivir, aquí!_ _¡En este hermoso refugio! Para el resto de mi vida... _

—Es simplemente una idea —agrega, con cautela.

Miro atrás para evaluar el interior de la casa. ¿Cuánto vale? Debe ser, qué, ¿cinco, diez millones de dólares? No tengo ni idea. ¡Mierda!

—¿Por qué quieres demolerla? —le pregunto, mirándole. Su cara parece decepcionada. _¡Oh no!_

—Me gustaría hacer un hogar más sostenible, utilizando las últimas técnicas ecológicas. Niklaus podría construirla.

Miro atrás en la sala de nuevo. La Srta. Olga Kelly está en un extremo, mariposeando por la entrada. Es de la inmobiliaria, claro. Observo que la habitación es enorme y de doble altura, un poco como la gran sala en el Escala. Hay un balcón superior, que debe ser el rellano del segundo piso. Hay una enorme chimenea y toda una línea de puertas francesas que abren hacia la terraza. Tiene un encanto del viejo mundo.

—¿Podemos echar una ojeada alrededor de la casa?

Él parpadea hacia mí.

—Claro —se encoge de hombros, perplejo.

La cara de Srta. Kelly se ilumina como si fuera Navidad cuando nos dirigimos dentro. Está encantada de llevarnos de gira y nos da _la charla._

La casa es enorme: tres mil setecientos metros cuadrados en dos mil quinientas hectáreas de terreno. Así como esta sala principal, hay un comedor… no, una isla que separa, la cocina adjunta con el cuarto de estar… _¡Familiar!_ Un cuarto de música, una biblioteca, un estudio y, para mi gran sorpresa, una piscina cubierta y una suite para ejercitarse con sauna y vapor adjunta. Abajo en el sótano hay un cine _—¡Jesús!—_ y una sala de juegos. Hmm... ¿Qué tipo de juegos podríamos jugar aquí?

La Srta. Kelly señala todo tipo de características, pero básicamente la casa es bonita y evidentemente una vez fue una casa familiar feliz. Es ahora un poco vieja, pero nada que TLC no pudiera arreglar.

Cuando seguimos a la Srta. Kelly hasta la magnífica escalera principal al segundo piso, apenas puedo contener mi emoción... esta casa tiene todo lo que jamás podría desear en una casa.

—¿No podría hacer la casa existente más ecológica y auto-suficiente?

Elijah parpadea hacia mí, confundido.

—Tendría que preguntarle a Niklaus. Él es el experto en todo esto.

La Srta. Kelly nos lleva a la suite principal donde unas enormes ventanas deslizantes dan paso a un balcón, y la vista todavía es espectacular. Podría sentarme en la cama y mira fuera todo el día, observando los barcos de vela y el cambio climático.

Hay cinco habitaciones adicionales en este piso. _Jesús: niños._ Aparto a un lado este pensamiento de prisa. Tengo demasiado que procesar ya. La Srta. Kelly está sugiriendo diligentemente a Elijah cómo se pueden acomodar centro de equitación y un área cercada. _¡Caballos!_ Flashes de imágenes espantosas de mis pocas lecciones de equitación pasan través de mi mente, pero Elijah no parece estar escuchando.

—¿El área cercada estaría dónde está el prado ahora? —pregunto.

—Sí —dice la Srta. Kelly alegremente.

Para mí el prado parece un lugar para dejar crecer el césped y hacer picnics, no para que algún demonio de cuatro de patas vagabundee.

De regreso a la sala principal, la Srta. Kelly desaparece discretamente, y Elijah me lleva una vez más a la terraza. El sol se ha puesto y las luces de los pueblos en la península Olympic parpadean en un extremo del The Sound.

Elijah tira de mí a sus brazos y levanta mi barbilla con su dedo índice, mirando fijamente abajo hacia a mí.

—¿Difícil de superar? —pregunta, con expresión ilegible.

Asiento con la cabeza.

— Quería comprobar que te gustara antes de comprar.

—¿Las vistas?

Él asiente.

—Me encantan las vistas, y me gusta la casa que hay aquí.

—¿Te gusta?

Le sonrío tímidamente.

— Elijah, me ganaste con en el prado.

Sus labios se separan cuando él inhala fuertemente, luego su cara se transforma con una sonrisa y de repente sus manos están enterradas en mi cabello y su boca está sobre la mía.

* * *

De regreso en el automóvil, nos dirigimos hacia Seattle, el humor de Elijah se ha levantado considerablemente.

—¿Así que vas a comprarla? —pregunto.

—Sí.

—¿Pondrás Escala a la venta?

Él frunce el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Para pagar... —mi voz se arrastra hasta apagarse. Me ruborizo.

Él sonríe con satisfacción.

—Confía en mí, puedo pagarla.

—¿Te gusta ser rico?

—Sí. Muéstrame a alguien que no le guste —dice oscuramente.

De acuerdo, dejemos ese asunto rápidamente.

—Alexandria, vas tener que aprender a ser rica, también, si dices que sí —dice suavemente.

—La riqueza no es algo a lo que haya aspirado alguna vez, Elijah —frunzo el entrecejo.

—Lo sé. Me encanta eso de ti. Pero entonces nunca has tenido hambre —dice simplemente. Sus palabras son inquietantes.

—¿Dónde vamos? —pregunto alegremente, cambiando de tema.

—A celebrarlo. — Elijah se relaja.

_¡Oh! _

—A celebrar qué, ¿la casa?

—¿Ya te has olvidado? Tu papel del editor suplente.

—Oh sí. —Sonrío ampliamente. Increíblemente, me había olvidado.

—¿Dónde?

—Allá arriba en mi club.

—¿Tu club?

—Sí. Uno de ellos.

* * *

El Mile High Club está en el piso setenta y seis de Columbia Tower, superior incluso al apartamento de Elijah. Es muy nuevo y tiene las mejores vistas giratorias sobre Seattle.

—¿Una copa, señora? — Elijah me da una copa de champan helada mientras nos sentábamos en un taburete.

—Qué tengo que agradecer, señor. —Subrayo la última palabra coquetamente, moviendo mis pestañas deliberadamente hacia él.

Él me mira fijamente y su cara se oscurece.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Srta. Stevens?

—Sí, Sr. Mikaelson, lo estoy. ¿Qué vas hacer sobre eso?

—Estoy seguro que puedo pensar en algo —dice, en voz baja—. Ven, nuestra mesa está lista.

Cuando nos acercamos a la mesa, Elijah me detiene, con su mano en mi codo.

—Ve y quítate las bragas —me susurra.

_¿Ah?_ Un cosquilleo delicioso corre por mi espina dorsal.

—Ve —ordena en voz baja.

_¡Guau!_ _¿Qué?_ Parpadeo hacia él. No está sonriendo, está mortalmente serio. Cada músculo debajo de mi cintura se tensa. Le doy mi copa de champán, giro bruscamente en mis talones, y me dirijo hacia el baño.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué va hacer? Quizás el nombre de este club es muy apropiado.

Los baños están a la altura del diseño moderno, todo de madera oscura, granito negro y focos de luz de halógenos estratégicamente colocados. En la intimidad del cubículo, sonrío burlonamente cuando me despojo de mi ropa interior. De nuevo agradezco haberme cambiado por el vestido azul marino. Pensé que era el atuendo adecuado para cumplir con el buen Dr. Salvatore, no había esperado que la tarde tomara este inesperado curso.

Ya me estoy emocionando. ¿Por qué él me afecta así? Lamento un poco la facilidad con la que caigo bajo su hechizo. Ahora sé que no pasaremos la tarde hablando de todos nuestros problemas y recientes acontecimientos… ¿pero cómo puedo resistirme a él?

Comprobando mi apariencia en el espejo, mi mirada se ilumina y me ruborizo con excitación. _Cuestión de dejarse llevar. _

Respiro profundamente y me encamino de regreso al club. Quiero decir, no es como si no hubiera ido nunca sin bragas antes. Mi Diosa interior se cubre con una suave boa de plumas rosa y diamantes, pavoneándose con ella entre su coño y mis zapatos.

Elijah se encuentra sentado educadamente cuando regreso a la mesa, con expresión inescrutable. Se le ve perfecto, atractivo, tranquilo, y sereno. Claro, que ahora conozco la diferencia.

—Siéntate a mi lado —dice. Me deslizo en el asiento y él se sienta—. He ordenado para ti. Espero que no te importe. —Me devuelve mi copa medio acabada de champán, mirándome intensamente y bajo su escrutinio, mi sangre calienta nuevamente. Él descansa sus manos sobre sus muslos. Y me tenso y abro mis piernas ligeramente.

El camarero llega con un plato de ostras en hielo picado. _Ostras_. El recuerdo de nosotros dos en el comedor privado del Heathman llena mi mente. Estábamos discutiendo su contrato. _Oh chico._ Desde entonces hemos recorrido un largo camino.

—Creo que te gustaron las ostras última vez que las probaste. —Su voz es seductoramente, baja.

—Sólo las he probado una vez hace tiempo —murmuro, con voz entrecortada. Sus labios se contraen bruscamente con una sonrisa.

—Ah, Srta. Stevens... ¿cuándo aprenderás? —Reflexiona.

Él toma una ostra del plato y levanta su otra mano de su muslo. Yo retrocedo con expectación, pero él alcanza una rodaja de limón.

—¿Aprender qué? —pregunto. _¡Dios, mi pulso está acelerado!_ Sus dedos largos, experimentados exprimen suavemente el limón sobre el marisco.

—Come —dice, sosteniendo la concha cerca de mi boca. Yo abro mis labios, y él pone la concha suavemente en mi labio inferior—. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás despacio —murmura.

Lo hago como me pide y la ostra se desliza por mi garganta. Él no me toca sólo a la concha.

Elijah toma una para él, y luego me da otra a mí. Nosotros continuamos esta tortuosa rutina hasta que toda la docena desaparece. Su piel nunca conecta con la mía. Está haciéndome enloquecer.

—¿Todavía te gustan las ostras? —pregunta cuando trago la última.

Asiento con la cabeza, enrojecida, anhelando su toque.

—Bueno.

Me muevo en mi asiento. ¿Por qué esto está tan excitante?

Él pone su mano casualmente en su propio muslo nuevamente, y yo me derrito. Ahora. Por favor. Tócame. Mi Diosa interior está de rodillas, desnuda, excepto por sus bragas… mendigando. Él mueve su mano arriba y abajo de su muslo, la levanta, luego vuelve a colocarla donde estaba.

El camarero vuelve a llenar nuestras copas de Champán y de inmediato retira nuestros platos. Momentos más tarde regresa con nuestro plato principal, lubina… _—¡no puedo creerlo!—_ servida con una salsa holandesa, espárragos y patatas salteadas.

—¿Unos de tus platos favoritos, Sr. Mikaelson?

—Definitivamente, Srta. Stevens. Aunque creo que era bacalao en el Heathman. —Su mano se mueve en su muslo de arriba abajo. Mi respiración pincha, pero aun así no me toca. Es muy frustrante. Trato de concentrarme en nuestra conversación.

—Me parece recordar que estábamos en un comedor privado, discutiendo los contratos.

—Días felices —dice, sonriendo burlonamente—. Esta vez espero conseguir follar contigo. —Él mueve su mano para recoger su cuchillo.

_¡Argh! _

Él toma un bocado de su lubina. Lo está haciendo a propósito.

—No cuentes con ello —murmuro con un mohín y él me mira, divertido—. Hablando de contratos —agrego—. El CDC.

—Rómpelo —dice simplemente.

_¡Vaya! _

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro de que no me voy a correr al Seattle Times con una revelación? —bromeo.

Él se ríe y es un sonido maravilloso. Parece tan joven.

—No. Confío en ti. Te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda.

_Oh._ Le sonrío tímidamente.

—Lo mismo —dejo escapar.

Sus ojos se iluminan.

—Estoy muy contento de que estás usando un vestido —murmura. Y bam, el deseo recorre mi sangre ya sobrecalentada.

—¿Por qué no me has tocado, entonces? —siseo.

—¿Extrañando mi tacto? —pregunta con una sonrisa. Se ha divertido... el hijo de puta.

—Sí —me enfurezco.

—Come —ordena.

—No vas a tocarme, ¿verdad?

—No. —Niega con la cabeza.

_¿Qué?_ Jadeo en voz alta.

—Sólo imagina cómo te sentirás cuando estemos en casa —susurra—. No puedo esperar para llevarte a casa.

—Será tu culpa si hago combustión aquí en el piso 76 —murmuro con los dientes apretados.

—Oh, Alexandria. Encontraremos una manera de apagar el fuego —dice, sonriendo escabrosamente hacia mí.

Echando humo, excavo en mi lubina, y mi Diosa interior entrecierra los ojos en silenciosa, y tortuosa contemplación. También podemos jugar este juego. Aprendí lo básico durante nuestra comida en el Heathman. Tomo un bocado de mi lubina. Se derrite en la boca, delicioso. Cierro mis ojos, saboreando el sabor. Cuando los abro, empiezo mi seducción a Elijah Mikaelson, levantando muy lentamente mi falda, dejando al descubierto más de mis muslos.

Elijah hace una pausa momentánea, un bocado de pescado suspendido en el aire.

_Tócame. _

Después de un latido, sigue comiendo. Tomo otro bocado de lubina, ignorándolo. Luego, bajando mi cuchillo, me paso los dedos por la parte interior del muslo inferior, golpeando ligeramente mi piel con la punta de mis dedos. Es una distracción, incluso para mí, especialmente cuanto estoy ansiando su toque.

Elijah se detiene una vez más.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo. —Su voz es baja y ronca.

—Sé que los sabes, Sr. Mikaelson —le respondo en voz baja—. Ese es el punto.

Tomo un espárrago, lo miro de reojo por debajo mis pestañas, y luego sumerjo el espárrago en la salsa holandesa, agitando la punta una y otra vez.

—No me estás pagando con la misma moneda, señorita Stevens. —Sonriendo estira su mano y me quita el espárrago, increíble y molestamente arreglándoselas para no tocarme de nuevo. No, esto no está bien, esto no va de acuerdo al plan. _¡Agh!_

—Abre tu boca —ordena.

Estoy perdiendo esta batalla de voluntades. Lo miro de nuevo, y sus ojos resplandecen gris brillante. Separando mis labios una fracción paso mi lengua por mi labio inferior. Elijah sonríe y sus ojos se oscurecen aún más.

—Ábrela más —deja escapar, separando sus labios para que yo pueda ver su lengua. Gimo interiormente, y me muerdo el labio inferior, luego hago lo que me pide.

Oigo cómo toma aire cortantemente, él no es tan inmune. Bueno, finalmente estoy llegando a él. El puño de mi Diosa interior sube y baja en el aire por encima de su chaise longue.

Manteniendo mis ojos clavados en los de él, tomo el espárrago en mi boca y succiono, suavemente... con delicadeza... en el extremo. La salsa holandesa es deliciosa. Muerdo, gimiendo en voz baja con apreciación.

Elijah cierra los ojos_. ¡Sí!_ Cuando los abre de nuevo, sus pupilas se han dilatado. El efecto sobre mí es inmediato. Gimo y estiro mi mano para tocar su muslo. Para mi sorpresa, él utiliza su otra mano para agarrar mi muñeca.

—Oh, no lo hagas, señorita Stevens —murmura en voz baja. Levantando mi mano hacia su boca, suavemente roza mis nudillos con sus labios, y me retuerzo. ¡Por fin! Más, por favor.

—No toques —me regaña en voz baja, y vuelve a colocar mi mano sobre mi rodilla.

Es tan frustrante, este contacto insatisfactoriamente breve.

—No juegas limpio —hago pucheros.

—Lo sé. —Levanta su copa de champaña para proponer un brindis, reflejo sus acciones.

—Felicitaciones por tu ascenso, señorita Stevens. —Hacemos tintinear las copas y me ruborizo.

—Sí, es medio inesperado —murmuro. Él frunce el ceño como si algún pensamiento desagradable hubiera pasado por su cabeza.

—Come —ordena—. No te llevaré a casa hasta que hayas terminado tu comida, y entonces podremos celebrar de verdad. —Su expresión está tan caliente, tan cruda, tan autoritaria. Me estoy derritiendo.

—No tengo hambre. No de comida.

Sacude su cabeza, completamente disfrutando de sí mismo, pero entrecierra sus ojos hacia mí de la misma manera.

—Come, o te pondré en mi rodilla, justo aquí, y entretendremos a los demás comensales.

Sus palabras me hacen retorcerse. ¡No se atrevería! Él y su palma nerviosa. Aprieto mi boca en una línea dura y lo miro. Recogiendo un espárrago, él sumerge la cabeza en la salsa holandesa.

—Cómete esto —murmura en voz baja y seductora.

Accedo de buena gana.

—Realmente no comes lo suficiente. Has perdido peso desde que te conozco. —Su tono es suave.

No quiero pensar en mi peso, la verdad es, que me gusta estar así de delgada. Me trago el espárrago.

—Sólo quiero ir a casa y hacer el amor —murmuro con desconsuelo. Elijah sonríe.

—Yo también, y lo haremos. Come.

De mala gana, vuelvo a mi comida y empiezo a comer. Sinceramente, me he quitado mi ropa interior y todo. Me siento como un niño al que le ha sido negado un dulce. Él es tan bromista, un delicioso, sexy, bromista juguetón, y todo mío.

Me interroga acerca de Matt. Ya que resulta, que Elijah hace negocios con el padre de Care e Matt. _Hmm_... Es un mundo pequeño. Me alivia saber que no menciona al Dr. Salvatore o la casa ya que me resulta difícil concentrarme en nuestra conversación. Quiero ir a casa.

La anticipación carnal está desplegándose entre nosotros. Él es tan bueno en esto. Haciéndome esperar. Preparando la escena. Entre bocado y bocado, pone su mano en su muslo, muy cerca del mío, pero todavía no me toca sólo para burlarse de mí aún más.

¡Bastardo! Finalmente termino mi comida y coloco mi cuchillo y tenedor en el plato.

—Buena chica —murmura, y esas dos palabras contienen muchas promesas.

Le frunzo el ceño.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunto, el deseo clavando sus uñas en mi vientre. Oh, quiero a este hombre.

—¿Ahora? Nos vamos. Creo que tienes ciertas expectativas, señorita Stevens. Que tengo la intención de cumplir con lo mejor de mi capacidad.

_¡Vaya! _

—¿Lo mejor... de tu ca... paci... dad? —tartamudeo. Santa mierda.

Él sonríe y se pone de pie.

—¿No tenemos que pagar? —le pregunto, sin aliento.

Él ladea la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Soy un miembro aquí. Me mandarán la cuenta. Ven, Alexandria, después de ti. —Se hace a un lado, y me pongo de pie para salir, consciente de que no estoy usando mi ropa interior.

Él me mira oscuramente, como si me estuviera desnudando, y me regodeo con su valoración carnal. Eso simplemente me hace sentir muy sexy, este bello hombre me desea. ¿Siempre disfrutaré de esto? Deliberadamente deteniéndome frente a él, me aliso el vestido por encima de mis caderas.

Elijah susurra en mi oído:

—No puedo esperar a llegar a casa. —Pero aun así no me toca.

Mientras salimos murmura algo sobre el automóvil al maître, pero no estoy escuchando, mi Diosa interior está incandescente con anticipación. Por Dios, ella podría iluminar Seattle.

Esperando junto a los ascensores, estamos acompañados por dos parejas de mediana edad. Cuando las puertas se abren, Elijah toma mi codo y me conduce a la parte posterior. Miro a mí alrededor, y estamos rodeados por espejos oscuros de vidrio ahumado. Mientras las otras parejas entran, un hombre en un traje marrón más bien poco halagador saluda a Elijah.

—Mikaelson —asiente con la cabeza educadamente. Elijah asiente con la cabeza en respuesta, pero no dice nada.

Las parejas se paran delante de nosotros, enfrentando las puertas del ascensor. Obviamente son amigos, las mujeres conversan en voz alta, entusiasmadas y animadas después de la comida. Creo que todos están un poco borrachos.

Mientras las puertas se cierran, Elijah se inclina brevemente a mi lado para atar el cordón de su zapato. Raro, los cordones de sus zapatos no están desatados. Discretamente pone su mano sobre mi tobillo, sorprendiéndome, y mientras se pone de pie su mano se desplaza con rapidez por mi pierna, rodando deliciosamente sobre mi piel, vaya, directamente arriba. Tengo que ahogar mi grito de sorpresa cuando su mano llega a mi trasero. Elijah se mueve detrás de mí.

_Oh mí._ Me quedo boquiabierta hacia la gente delante de nosotros, mirando a la parte trasera de sus cabezas. No tienen ni idea de lo que estamos haciendo. Envolviendo su brazo libre alrededor de mi cintura, Elijah me jala hacia él, sosteniéndome en mi lugar mientras sus dedos exploran. _Santa puta mierda..._ _¿aquí?_ El ascensor viaja suavemente hacia abajo, deteniéndose en el piso 53 para dejar entrar a otras personas más, pero no estoy prestando atención. Estoy enfocada en cada pequeño movimiento que sus dedos hacen. Dando vueltas... ahora moviéndose hacia adelante, cuestionándose, a retroceder.

Una vez más reprimo un gemido cuando sus dedos encuentran su objetivo.

—Siempre tan lista, señorita Stevens —susurra mientras desliza un largo dedo dentro de mí. Me retuerzo y jadeo. ¿Cómo puede hacer esto con toda esta gente aquí?

—Mantente quieta y en silencio —advierte, murmurando en mi oído.

Estoy sonrojada, caliente, con ganas, atrapada en un ascensor con siete personas, seis de ellos ajenos a lo que está ocurriendo en la esquina. Su dedo se desliza dentro y fuera de mí, una y otra vez. Mi respiración. Vaya, es vergonzoso. Quiero decirle que se detenga... y continúe... y se detenga. Me hundo contra él, y él aprieta su brazo a mi alrededor, su erección contra mi cadera.

Nos detenemos de nuevo en el piso 44. _Oh... ¿por cuánto tiempo va a continuar esta tortura? Adentro... afuera... adentro... afuera..._ Sutilmente me oprimo contra su persistente dedo. Después de todo este tiempo de no tocarme, ¡él escoge ahora!

¡Aquí! Y eso me hace sentir tan… libertina.

—Silencio —respira, sin parecer afectado cuando otras dos personas suben a bordo. El ascensor se está llenando. Elijah nos mueve un poco más atrás, de modo que ahora estamos presionados en la esquina, sosteniéndome en mi lugar y torturándome más. Él acaricia mi cabello. Estoy segura de que lucimos como una joven pareja enamorada, besuqueándose en la esquina, si alguien se molestara en dar la vuelta y ver lo que estamos haciendo... Y él introduce un segundo dedo dentro de mí.

_¡Joder!_ Gimo, y estoy agradecida de que la manada de gente delante de nosotros todavía está charlando, totalmente inconsciente.

_Oh, Elijah, qué me haces._ Inclino mi cabeza contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos y entregándome a sus implacables dedos.

—No te vengas —susurra—. Quiero eso más tarde. —Extiende su mano sobre mi vientre, haciendo una leve presión, a medida que continúa su dulce persecución.

La sensación es exquisita.

Finalmente, el ascensor llega a la primera planta. Con un fuerte pitido las puertas se abren, y casi al instante los pasajeros empiezan a salir. Elijah lentamente desliza sus dedos fuera de mí y besa la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Echo un vistazo alrededor hacia él, y sonríe, y luego asiente de nuevo al señor traje-marrón mal-ajustado que responde su gesto de reconocimiento mientras sale del ascensor con su esposa. Yo apenas lo noto, concentrándome en cambio en permanecer de pie y tratando de controlar mis jadeos. Por Dios, me siento dolorida y privada. Elijah me libera, dejándome pararme por mi cuenta, sin apoyarme en él.

Dando la vuelta, lo miro. Se ve fresco e imperturbable, con su habitual compostura. _Hmm..._ Esto es tan injusto.

—¿Lista? —pregunta. Sus ojos brillan perversamente mientras desliza primero el índice, luego el dedo corazón en su boca y los chupa—. Muy bien, señorita Stevens —susurra. Estuve a punto de convulsionar en el acto.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso —me quejo, y estoy prácticamente viniéndome abajo.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que puedo hacer, señorita Stevens —dice. Extendiendo su mano, coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, una leve sonrisa traicionando su diversión.

—Quiero llegar a casa, pero tal vez sólo logremos llegar hasta el coche —dice sonriendo hacia mí mientras toma mi mano y me lleva fuera del ascensor.

_¡Qué! ¿Sexo en el automóvil?_ ¿No podemos simplemente hacerlo aquí en el mármol frío del piso del vestíbulo... por favor?

—Ven.

—Sí, lo quiero.

—¡Señorita Stevens! —Me advierte con fingido horror divertido.

—Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales en un automóvil —murmuro. Elijah se detiene y pone esos mismos dedos bajo mi barbilla, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás y mirándome.

—Estoy muy contento de escuchar eso. Tengo que decir que estaría muy sorprendido, por no decir enojado, si lo hubieras hecho.

Me sonrojo, parpadeando hacia él. Por supuesto, sólo he tenido relaciones sexuales con él. Le frunzo el ceño.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Su tono es inesperadamente duro.

—Elijah, fue sólo una expresión.

—La famosa expresión: "Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales en un automóvil". Sí, eso simplemente común.

_Por Dios... ¿cuál es su problema? _

— Elijah, no estaba pensando. Por el amor de Dios, acabas... um, de hacerme eso en un ascensor lleno de gente. Mi ingenio se encuentra disperso.

Levanta sus cejas.

—¿Qué te hice? —Me desafía.

Le frunzo el ceño. Él quiere que lo diga.

—Me excitaste, a lo grande. Ahora llévame a casa y fóllame.

Su boca se cae abierta luego se ríe, sorprendido. Ahora se ve joven y desenfadado. Oh, oírlo reír. Me encanta porque es muy raro.

—Naciste siendo romántica, señorita Stevens. —Toma mi mano, y nos dirigimos hacia el edificio donde se encuentra el ayudante de valet junto a mi Saab.

* * *

—Así que quieres sexo en el auto —murmura Elijah mientras enciende el auto.

—Francamente, habría estado feliz con el piso del vestíbulo.

—Confía en mí Alex, igual yo. Pero no me apetece ser arrestado a esta hora de la noche y no quiero follarte en el baño. Bueno, no hoy.

_¡Qué! _

—¿Quieres decir que existía la posibilidad?

—Oh sí.

—¡Regresemos!

Se vuelve a mirarme y ríe. Su risa es infecciosa; pronto ambos estamos riendo… maravillosas, catárticas, carcajadas de cabeza-inclinada-atrás. Estirándose, coloca su mano en mi rodilla, acariciándola suavemente con sus largos dedos habilidosos. Dejo de reír.

—Paciencia Alexandria —murmura y entra en el tráfico de Seattle.

* * *

Estaciona el Saab en el garaje del Escala y apaga el motor. Repentinamente, en los confines del auto, la atmósfera entre nosotros cambia. Con anticipación descarada, le echo un vistazo, tratando de contener mi corazón palpitante. Él se vuelve hacia mí, apoyándose contra la puerta, su codo apoyado sobre el volante.

Tira de su labio inferior con sus dedos pulgar e índice. Su boca es tan distrayente. La quiero en mí. Está mirándome fijamente, sus ojos gris oscuro. Mi boca se seca. Él sonríe una lenta sonrisa sexy.

—Follaremos en el auto en el momento y lugar de mi elección. Justo ahora, quiero tomarte en cada superficie disponible de mi apartamento.

Es como si estuviera hablándome por debajo de la cintura… mi Diosa interna realiza cuatro _arabescos_ y _el Pas de Basque_

—Sí. —Jesús, sueno tan jadeante, desesperada.

Se inclina hacia adelante un instante. Cierro mis ojos, esperando por su beso, pensando… finalmente. Pero nada pasa. Después de un momento, abro mis ojos para encontrarlo mirándome. No puedo entender en qué está pensando, pero antes de poder decir nada, me distrae una vez más.

—Si te beso ahora no lo haremos en el apartamento. Ven.

¡Gah! ¿Este hombre podría ser un poco más frustrante? Se baja del auto.

* * *

Una vez más, esperamos por el ascensor, mi cuerpo está zumbando con anticipación. Elijah sostiene mi mano, corriendo su pulgar rítmicamente a través de mis nudillos, cada trazo haciendo eco a través de mí. Oh, quiero sus manos sobre todo de mí. Me ha torturado lo suficiente.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó con la gratificación instantánea? —murmuro mientras esperamos.

Elijah sonríe con suficiencia hacia mí.

—No es apropiada en cada situación Alexandria.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde esta tarde.

—¿Por qué estás torturándome tanto?

—Ojo por ojo, señorita Stevens.

—¿Cómo te estoy torturando?

—Creo que lo sabes.

Miro hacia él y su expresión es difícil de leer. Quiere mi respuesta… eso es todo.

—Me gusta la gratificación retardada también —susurro, sonriendo tímidamente.

Tira de mi mano inesperadamente y de repente estoy en sus brazos. Agarra el cabello en mi nuca, tirando suavemente, así mi cabeza se inclina hacia atrás.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que digas que sí? —pregunta fervientemente, tirándome fuera de balance una vez más. Parpadeo hacia él… a su encantadora, seria, desesperada expresión.

—¿Darme algo de tiempo? Por favor —murmuro. Él gime y finalmente me besa, largo y duro. Luego estamos en el ascensor, y somos todo manos, bocas, lenguas, labios, dedos y cabello. Deseo, denso y fuerte, se lanza a través de mi sangre, enturbiando toda mi razón. Me empuja contra la pared, fijándome con sus caderas, una mano en mi cabello, la otra en mi barbilla, manteniéndome en el lugar.

—Te pertenezco —susurra—. Mi destino está en tus manos Alex.

Sus palabras son intoxicantes y en mi estado sobrecalentado quiero rasgar su ropa. Le quitó su chaqueta, y mientras el ascensor llega al apartamento, salimos atropelladamente al vestíbulo.

Elijah me inmoviliza en la pared cerca del ascensor, su chaqueta cayendo al suelo, y su mano viaja hasta mis piernas, sus labios nunca dejan los míos. Levanta mi vestido.

—Primera superficie aquí —dice en voz baja y me levanta abruptamente—. Envuelve tus piernas a mi alrededor.

Hago como me ha dicho y él se vuelve y me coloca sobre la mesa del vestíbulo, por lo que él está de pie entre mis piernas. Soy consciente de que el usual jarrón de flores no está. _¿Huh?_ Alcanzando el bolsillo de sus pantalones, pesca un paquete de papel aluminio y me lo tiende, deshaciendo su bragueta.

—¿Sabes cuánto me enciendes?

—¿Qué? —jadeo—. No… yo…

—Bueno, lo haces —murmura—. Todo el tiempo. —Agarra el paquete de papel de aluminio de mis manos. Oh, esto es tan rápido, pero después de todo sus tentadoras burlas, lo deseo con urgencia… justo ahora. Él mira abajo hacia mí mientras rueda el preservativo, luego pone sus manos bajo mis muslos, desplegando mis piernas más amplias.

Posicionándose, se detiene.

—Mantén tus ojos abiertos. Quiero verte —susurra y levantando mis dos manos con las suyas, se hunde lentamente dentro de mí.

Lo intento, realmente lo hago, pero la sensación es tan exquisita. Lo que he estado esperando después de todas sus burlas. _Oh, la plenitud, este sentimiento…_ gimo y arqueo mi espalda en la mesa.

—¡Abiertos! —gruñe, apretando sus manos en las mías e impulsándose tan bruscamente dentro de mí que grito.

Parpadeo mis ojos abiertos, y él me mira fijamente hacia abajo con los ojos muy abiertos. Lentamente se retira luego se clava en mí una vez más, su boca aflojándose y luego formando un Ah… pero él no dice nada. Viendo su excitación, su reacción hacia mí… me ilumino dentro, mi sangre abrasando a través de mis venas. Sus ojos grises queman en los míos. Reanuda el ritmo y me deleito en él, en la gloria, viéndolo, viéndome —su pasión, su amor— mientras nos venimos, juntos.

Grito mientras exploto a su alrededor, y Elijah sigue.

—¡Sí Alex! —llora. Colapsa sobre mí, liberando mis manos y descansando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Mis piernas todavía están envueltas a su alrededor y bajo los pacientes, maternales ojos de las pinturas de Madonna, acuno su cabeza contra mí y lucho por recuperar el aliento.

Él levanta su cabeza para mirarme.

—No he terminado contigo todavía —murmura e inclinándose hacia arriba, me besa.

* * *

Yazco desnuda en la cama de Elijah, tendida sobre su pecho, jadeando. Santo cielo, ¿nunca mengua su energía? Elijah traza sus dedos arriba y debajo de mi espalda.

—¿Satisfecha señorita Stevens?

Murmuro mi asentimiento. No me queda ninguna energía para hablar.

Levantando mi cabeza, giro mis ojos desenfocados hacia él y me deleito en su cálida, cariñosa mirada. Muy deliberadamente, oriento mi cabeza hacia abajo por lo que sabe que voy a besar su pecho.

Se tensa momentáneamente y planto un suave beso en el vello de su pecho, respirando su único aroma a Elijah, mezclado con sudor y sexo. Es embriagador. Rueda de lado por lo que estoy yaciendo bajo él y mira abajo hacia mí.

—¿El sexo es así para todos? Me sorprende que alguien incluso salga —murmuro, sintiendo repentinamente timidez.

Él sonríe.

—No puedo hablar por todos, pero es bastante malditamente especial contigo Alexandria. —Se inclina y me besa.

—Eso es porque usted es malditamente especial Sr. Mikaelson. —Estoy de acuerdo, sonriendo hacia él y acariciando su rostro. Parpadea hacia mí desconcertado.

—Es tarde. A dormir —dice. Me besa, luego se acuesta y me hala hacia él por lo que estamos abrazados de lado en la cama.

—No te gustan los cumplidos.

—Ve a dormir Alexandria.

_Hum…_ pero él es bastante malditamente especial. Jesús… ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de eso?

—Me encantó la casa —murmuro.

Él no dice nada por un momento, pero siento su sonrisa.

—Te amo. Ve a dormir. —Acaricia mi cabello y derivo en un sueño, segura en sus brazos, soñando con puestas de sol, puertas francesas y amplias escaleras… y un pequeño niño de cabello cobrizo corriendo a través de una pradera, alegre y riéndose tontamente mientras lo persigo.

* * *

—Me tengo que ir nena. —Elijah me besa justo debajo de mi oreja.

Abro los ojos y es de mañana. Giro para encararlo, pero él está levantado, vestido, fresco y delicioso, inclinándose sobre mí.

—¿Qué hora es? —_Oh no… no quiero llegar tarde. _

—No entres en pánico. Tengo un desayuno de trabajo. —Él frota su nariz contra la mía.

—Hueles bien —murmuro, estirándome debajo de él, mis extremidades agradablemente tensas y rechinantes de todas nuestras hazañas de ayer. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—. No vayas.

Él ladea su cabeza a un lado y enarca una ceja.

—Señorita Stevens… ¿estás tratando de mantener a un hombre de un honesto día de trabajo?

Asiento adormilada hacia él y sonríe su nueva sonrisa tímida.

—Tan tentadora como eres, tengo que ir. —Me besa y se pone de pie. Está usando un traje azul marino oscuro realmente marcado, camisa blanca y corbata azul marino y parece cada centímetro el Gerente General… el ardiente Gerente General.

—Nos vemos nena —murmura y está fuera.

Echando un vistazo al reloj noto que ya son las siete… debo haber dormido a durante toda la alarma. Bueno, tiempo de levantarse.

* * *

En la ducha, la inspiración me golpea. He pensado en otro regalo de cumpleaños para Elijah. Es tan difícil comprar algo para el hombre que tiene todo. Ya le he dado mi regalo principal y todavía tengo el otro elemento que compré en la tienda turística, pero este es un regalo que realmente va a ser para mí. Me abrazo a mí misma en anticipación mientras cierro la ducha. Sólo tengo que prepararlo.

En el vestidor, me pongo un vestido ajustado rojo oscuro con escote cuadrado, un corte bastante bajo_**(n/a: atuendo en Polyvore).**_ Sí, esto para el trabajo.

_Ahora, para el regalo de Elijah._ Empiezo hurgando entre sus cajones, buscando sus corbatas. En el cajón de abajo encuentro esos desteñidos vaqueros rasgados, los que usa en la sala de juego… en los que se ve tan ardiente. Los acaricio suavemente, usando toda mi mano. _Oh mi…_ el material es tan suave.

Debajo de ellos, encuentro una caja de cartón grande, negra y plana. Despierta mi interés inmediatamente. ¿Qué hay ahí? La miro fijamente, sintiendo que estoy invadiendo nuevamente. Sacándola, la agito. Es pesada, como si guardara documentos o manuscritos. No puedo resistir, abro la tapa… y rápidamente la cierro otra vez. Joder… fotografías de la Habitación Roja. El impacto me hace sentarme en mis talones mientras trato de limpiar la imagen de mi cerebro. _¿Por qué abrí la caja? ¿Por qué él las ha mantenido? _

Me encojo. Mi subconsciente me frunce el ceño… _esto es antes de ti. Olvídalas. _

Ella tiene razón. Poniéndome de pie noto que sus corbatas están colgando al final de su riel de ropa. Encuentro mi favorita y salgo rápidamente.

Trato de decirme a mí misma que esas fotos son AA… Antes de Alex. Mi subconsciente asiente con aprobación, pero es con un corazón más pesado que me dirijo hacia la habitación principal para desayunar.

La Sra. Jones me sonríe cálidamente y entonces frunce el ceño.

—¿Todo está bien Alex? —pregunta amablemente.

—Sí —murmuro, distraída—. ¿Tienes una llave para la… um, sala de juegos?

Ella hace una pausa momentáneamente, sorprendida.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Ella desengancha un pequeño manojo de llaves de su cinturón—. ¿Qué te gustaría para desayunar querida? —pregunta mientras me tiende las llaves.

—Solo granola. No demoraré mucho.

Me siento más ambivalente sobre este regalo ahora pero solo desde el descubrimiento de esas fotografías. _Nada ha cambiado,_ mi subconsciente me ladra otra vez, mirándome sobre sus gafas aladas de media luna. _Esa foto era ardiente_, mi Diosa interior contribuye, y mentalmente le frunzo el ceño. Sí lo era… demasiado ardiente para mí.

¿Qué otra cosa tiene escondida? Rápidamente hurgo a través del cofre museo, tomo lo que necesito y bloqueo la puerta de la sala de juegos detrás de mí. ¡Qué no haría Luka para descubrir esto!

Le tiendo las llaves de vuelta a la Sra. Jones y me siento para devorar mi desayuno, sintiendo extraño que Elijah esté ausente. Las imágenes de las fotografías danzan inoportunas alrededor de mi mente. Me pregunto ¿Quién fue? ¿Elena quizás?

…

En mi camino al trabajo, me debatía entre decirle o no a Elijah que encontré sus fotografías. No grito mi subconsciente, con su cara de Edvard Munch. Decidí que probablemente estaba en lo correcto.

* * *

Mientras me siento en mi escritorio, mi BlackBerry vibra.

**.De: **Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Superficies **Fecha:** Junio 17, 2011 _**8:59**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Calculo que hay al menos treinta superficies que ver. Estoy viendo todos y cada uno de ellos. Luego están los pisos, las paredes, y no hay que olvidar el balcón. Después de eso está mi oficina… __**Te extraño. X**_

**Elijah Mikaelson, Priápico Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

Su e-mail me hace sonreír, y todas mis reservas anteriores se evaporan. Soy yo a quien quiere ahora, y las memorias de las aventuras sexuales de anoche inundan mi mente… el elevador, el vestíbulo, la cama. Priápico es correcto. ¿Me pregunto cuál será su equivalente femenino?

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto: **¿Romance? **Fecha:** Junio 17, 2011 _**9:03**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Sr. Mikaelson tiene una mente de un solo camino. Te extrañe en el desayuno. Pero la Sra. Jones fue muy complaciente._

**Ax**

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Intrigado **Fecha:** Junio 17, 2011 _**9:07**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

¿En que fue complaciente la Sra. Jones? ¿Qué está tramando señorita Stevens?

**Elijah Mikaelson, Curioso Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

¿Cómo sabe?

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Tocando nariz **Fecha:** Junio 17, 2011 _**9:10**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Espera y veras, es una sorpresa. Necesito trabajar… déjame ser. Te amo. _

**A x **

**.De: **Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Frustrado **Fecha:** Junio 17, 2011 _**9:12**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_Odio cuando me ocultas cosas._

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General, Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

Observo la pequeña pantalla de mi BlackBerry. La vehemencia implícita en su e-mail me toma por sorpresa. ¿Por qué se siente así? No es como que estoy escondiendo eróticas fotografías de mis ex´s.

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Complaciéndote **Fecha:** Junio 17, 2011 _**9:14**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Es para tu cumpleaños. Otra sorpresa. No seas tan petulante._

**A x**

No contesta inmediatamente, y me llaman a una reunión así que no puedo pensar en ello por mucho tiempo.

Cuando vuelvo a revisar mi BlackBerry, para mi horror son las cuatro de la tarde. ¿A dónde se fue todo el día? Aún no tengo un mensaje de Elijah. Decido volver a mandarle un e-mail.

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Hola **Fecha:** Junio 17, 2011 _**16:03**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_¿Ahora no me hablas? No se te olvide que voy a ir por una bebida con Luka, y que él se va a quedar con nosotros esta noche. Por favor vuelve a pensar en unírtenos. _

**A x.**

* * *

No contesta, y tengo un mal presentimiento. Espero que este bien. Cuando le marco a su celular, contesta el correo de voz. La grabación sólo dice: _Mikaelson, deje un mensaje en su tono más cortante._

—Hola… um… soy yo. Alex. ¿Estás bien? Llámame —tartamudeé mi mensaje. Nunca antes le había tenido que dejar uno. _¡Por supuesto que va a saber que eres tú, idiota!_ Mi subconsciente rodo los ojos. Estoy tentada a llamar a su AP Andrea pero decido que es demasiado paranoico. De mala gana continúo trabajando.

* * *

Mi teléfono suena inesperadamente y mi corazón brinca. _¡Elijah!_ Pero no, es Care, ¡mi mejor amiga al fin!

—¡Alex! —grita desde donde sea que este.

—¡Care! ¿Estás de regreso? Te extrañe.

—Yo también. Tengo mucho que contarte. Estamos en el Sea-Tac, yo y mi hombre. —Se ríe de una forma tan anti-Care.

—Genial. Yo también tengo mucho que contarte.

—¿Nos vemos en el departamento?

—Voy a ir por una bebida con Luka. ¿Te nos unes?

—¿Luka está en la ciudad? ¡Seguro! Mándame un mensaje con el lugar.

—Está bien —contesto. Mi mejor amiga está en casa. ¡Después de todo este tiempo!

—¿Estás bien, Alex?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—¿Sigues con Elijah?

—Sí.

—Bien. ¡Hasta luego!

Oh, no ella también. La influencia de Niklaus no tiene límites.

—Sí, hasta luego, nena. —Me río y cuelgo.

_Wow._ Care está en casa. ¿Cómo le voy a decir todo lo que ha pasado? Debería escribirlo para que no se me olvide nada.

* * *

Una hora más tarde el teléfono de mi oficina suena. ¿Elijah? No, es Sabine.

—Deberías ver al tipo preguntando por ti en recepción. ¿Cómo es que llegas a conocer a todos estos sexis muchachos Alex?

Luka debió de haber llegado. Volteo al reloj, son las cinco cincuenta y cinco, y un pequeño estremecimiento de emoción me atraviesa. No lo he visto en años.

—¡Alex, wow! Te ves muy bien. Tan madura. —Me sonríe.

Solo porque estoy usando un vestido sofisticado_… ¡Jesús! _

Me abraza fuertemente.

—Y alta —murmura en asombro.

—Sólo son los zapatos, Luka. Tú tampoco te ves mal.

Está usando jeans, una camisa negra y una camiseta de franela de cuadros blancos y negros.

—Voy por mis cosas y nos podemos ir.

—Bien. Esperare aquí.

* * *

Agarro dos Rolling Rocks del bar y me dirijo a la mesa donde Luka está sentado.

—¿Te parece bien el lugar de Elijah?

—Sí. No he entrado. Sólo deje las fotos al servicio de elevador. Un tipo llamado Taylor las recogió. Parece un lugar tranquilo.

—Lo es. Deberías de ver el interior.

—No puedo esperar. Salud, Alex. Seattle te favorece.

Me sonrojo cuando chocamos las botellas. Es Elijah el que me favorece.

—Salud. Cuéntame de tu espectáculo y cómo te fue.

Me cuenta la historia. De todas sus fotos vendió tres, que se ocuparon para el préstamo de sus estudios y le dejaron algo de efectivo para gastar.

—Y estoy comisionado para capturar paisajes para la Autoridad Turística de Portland. ¿Genial, no? —Termina orgullosamente.

—Oh Luka, eso es maravilloso. ¿Y no interfiere con tus estudios verdad? —Le frunzo el ceño.

—Nah. Ahora que ustedes se han ido y tres de los chicos con los que solía salir, tengo más tiempo.

—¿Ninguna chica caliente que te mantenga ocupado? La última vez que te vi, tenías media docena de mujeres colgando con cada palabra. —Le arqueé una ceja.

—Nah, Alex. Ninguna de ellas es mujer suficiente para mí. —Es todo un hombre.

—Oh, seguro. Luka Martin un Casanova. —Me río.

—Hey. Tengo mis momentos, Stevens. —Luce algo herido y me siento escarmentada.

—Seguro. —Lo aliento.

—Así que, ¿cómo ha estado Mikaelson? —pregunta, su tono cambia, más frío.

—Está bien. Estamos bien —murmuro.

—Serios, ¿te refieres?

—Sí. Serios.

—¿No es un poco grande para ti?

—Oh Luka. Tú sabes lo que dice mi mamá… nací vieja.

La boca de Luka se tuerce con ironía.

—¿Cómo está tu mamá? —Y así, estamos fuera de la zona de peligro.

—¡Alex!

Me volteo y ahí está Care y Niklaus. Ella se ver hermosa: bronceada, cabello dorado rosáceo, piel dorada, y una radiante sonrisa blanca, y tan en forma en su blusón blanco y pantalones ajustados blancos_**(n/a: atuendo en Polyvore). **_Todos los ojos están en Care. Salto de mi asiento y le doy un abrazo. _¡Oh como extrañé a esta mujer!_

Me empuja lejos de ella y me sostiene a la distancia de nuestros brazos, examinándome. Me sonrojo debajo de su intensa mirada.

—Has perdido peso. Mucho peso. Y te ves diferente. Madura. ¿Qué ha pasado? —dice, como mamá gallina, preocupada y mandona—. Me gusta tu vestido, te queda.

—Ha pasado tanto desde que te fuiste. Te digo luego cuando estemos en casa. —No estoy lista para la Inquisición Caroline Forbes. Me mira sospechosamente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta amablemente.

—Sí. —Sonrió, aunque estaría más feliz si supiera dónde está Elijah.

—Bien.

—Hola, Matt. —Le sonrió, y me da un abrazo rápido.

—Hola, Alex —susurra en mi oreja.

Luka le frunce el ceño.

—¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo con Rebeka? —le preguntó a Matt.

—Interesante —dice crípticamente.

_¿Oh? _

—Matt, ¿conoces a Luka?

—Lo conocí una vez —murmura Luka, evaluándolo mientras se saludan.

—Sí, en casa de Care en Vancouver —dice Matt, sonriéndole a Luka—. Seguro. ¿Quién quiere una bebida?

* * *

Me dirijo a los baños. Ahí le mando a Elijah nuestra ubicación; quizá se nos una. No hay llamadas perdidas de él ni e-mails. No es normal en él.

—¿Qué pasa, Alex? —pregunta Luka mientras regreso a la mesa.

—No puedo localizar a Elijah. Espero que este bien.

—Va a estar bien. ¿Otra cerveza?

—Seguro.

Care se atraviesa en la mesa.

—¿Matt dijo que una loca ex-novia estuvo en el departamento con una pistola?

—Pues… sí. —Me encojo disculpándome. _Oh Jesús_. ¿Tenemos que hacer esto ahora?

—Alex, ¿qué demonios ha estado pasando? —Care se detiene abruptamente y checa su teléfono.

—Hola, nene —dice cuando contesta. _¡Nene!_ Frunce el ceño y voltea a verme—. Seguro —dice y voltea a verme—. Es Niklaus… quiere hablar contigo.

—Alex. —La voz de Niklaus es fría y tranquila, mi cuero cabelludo se levanta.

—¿Qué está mal?

—Es Elijah. No ha llegado de Portland.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Su helicóptero está perdido.

—¿Charlie Tango? —susurro mientras todo el aire abandona mi cuerpo—. ¡No!

* * *

_**Atuendos de Care y Ales están en Polyvore.**_


	21. Chapter 19

Miro fijamente las llamas, hipnotizada. Bailan y ondean brillantes llamas de color naranja con puntas de azul cobalto en la chimenea del departamento de Elijah. Y a pesar del calor que irradia del fuego y la manta envuelta alrededor de mis hombros, estoy fría. Calada hasta los huesos.

Soy consciente de las voces que hablan en susurros, muchas voces que hablan en susurros. Pero están en el fondo, un zumbido distante. No escucho las palabras. Todo lo que puedo oír, todo en lo que me puedo enfocar, es el suave siseo de los gases de la chimenea.

Mis pensamientos regresan a la casa que vimos ayer y las enormes chimeneas: chimeneas reales, de las que utilizan madera. Me gustaría hacer el amor con Elijah frente a un fuego real. Me gustaría hacer el amor con Elijah frente a este fuego. Sí, eso sería divertido. Sin duda, él pensaría en algún modo de hacerlo memorable al igual que todas las veces que hemos hecho el amor. Resoplo con ironía para mí misma, incluso las veces en que sólo estábamos follando. Sí, esas son bastante memorables, también. _¿Dónde está?_

Las llamas brillan y titilan, manteniéndome cautiva, manteniéndome entumecida. Me enfoco únicamente en su belleza de combustión y ardor. Son embrujadoras.

_Alexandria, me has embrujado. _

Él dijo eso la primera ves que durmió conmigo en mi cama. _Oh no… _

Envuelvo mis brazos a mí alrededor, y el mundo colisiona sobre mí y la realidad se desangra en mi consciencia. El aterrador vacío en mi interior se expande un poco más. Charlie Tango está desaparecido.

—Alex. Aquí. —Gentilmente me engatusa la señora Jones, su voz me trae de regreso a la habitación, al ahora, a la angustia. Me entrega una taza de té. Tomo la taza y el platillo con gratitud, el ruido que hacen traiciona mis manos temblorosas.

—Gracias —suspiro, mi voz ronca por las lágrimas contenidas y el gran bulto en mi garganta.

Rebeka se sienta frente a mí en el más que largo sofá en forma de "U", tomada de las manos con Esther. Ellas me miran, dolor y ansiedad grabados en sus bellos rostros. Esther se ve mayor, como una madre preocupada por su hijo. Parpadeo desapasionadamente en su dirección. No puedo ofrecerles una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ni siquiera una lágrima… no hay nada, sólo vacuidad y un vacío cada vez mayor. Miro a Niklaus, Luka y a Matt, quienes están de pie en la barra de desayuno, con sus rostros serios, hablando en voz baja. Discutiendo algo en suaves tonos bajos. Detrás de ellos, la señora Jones se mantiene ocupada en la cocina.

Care está en la sala de TV, monitoreando las noticias locales. Escucho el tenue chillido de la enorme televisión de plasma. No puedo soportar ver la noticia una vez más —_**ELIJAH MIKAELSON DESAPARECIDO**_— su hermoso rostro en la televisión.

Extrañamente, se me ocurre que nunca he visto a tanta gente en esta habitación, sin embargo siguen siendo eclipsados por su gran tamaño. Pequeñas islas de perdidas y ansiosas personas en el hogar de mi Cincuenta. ¿Qué pensaría él de que ellos estén aquí?

En algún lugar, Taylor y Mikael están hablando con las autoridades que nos alimentan con goteos de información, pero nada tiene sentido. El hecho es, que él está desaparecido. Ha estado desaparecido por ocho horas. Ni una señal, ni una palabra de él. La búsqueda se ha suspendido: eso sí lo sé. Sencillamente está demasiado oscuro. Y no sabemos dónde está. Podría estar herido, hambriento, o peor. _¡No!_

Ofrezco otra plegaria silenciosa a Dios. _Por favor deja que Elijah esté bien. Por favor deja que Elijah esté bien._ Lo repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza: mi mantra, mi salvación, algo concreto a lo que aferrarme en mi desesperación. Me rehúso a pensar en lo peor. No, no vayas ahí. Hay esperanza.

_Tú eres mi salvación. _

Las palabras de Elijah regresan para atormentarme. Sí, siempre hay esperanza. No debo desesperarme. Sus palabras se hacen eco a través de mi mente.

_Ahora soy un firme defensor de la gratificación inmediata. Carpe diem, Alex. _

¿Por qué no aproveché el día?

_Estoy haciendo esto porque finalmente he encontrado a alguien con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. _

Cierro mis ojos en una plegaria silenciosa. _Por favor, no dejes que el resto de su vida sea así de corta. Por favor, por favor._ No hemos tenido suficiente tiempo… necesitamos más tiempo. Hemos hecho tanto este último par de semanas, hemos llegado tan lejos. No puede acabar. Todos nuestros momentos de ternura: la barra de labios, cuando me hizo el amor por primera vez en el hotel Olympic, él sobre sus rodillas ofreciéndose a mí, finalmente dejándome tocarlo.

_Soy el mismo, Alex. Te amo y te necesito. Tócame. Por favor. _

Oh, lo amo también. Seré nada sin él, nada más que una sombra… toda la luz eclipsada. _No, no, no… mi pobre Elijah. _

_Este soy yo, Alex. Todo mi ser… y soy todo tuyo. ¿Qué hago para que te des cuenta de eso? Para que te des cuenta de que te quiero de cualquier forma en que pueda tenerte. Que te amo. _

Y yo a ti, mi Cincuenta Sombras.

Abro mis ojos y observo sin ver el fuego una vez más, recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos revoloteando por mi mente: su alegría infantil cuando estábamos navegando y deslizándonos; su suave, sofisticada, y caliente como el demonio apariencia en el baile de máscaras; bailando, oh sí, bailando aquí en el departamento al ritmo de Sinatra, girando alrededor de la habitación; su silenciosa y ansiosa esperanza ayer en la casa… esa impresionante vista.

_Pondré mi mundo a tus pies, Alexandria. Te quiero a ti, en cuerpo y alma, para siempre. _

Oh, por favor, deja que esté bien. No puede haberse ido. Él es el centro de mi universo.

Un sollozo involuntario se escapa de mi garganta, y presiono mi mano contra mi boca. No. Debo ser fuerte.

Luka está repentinamente a mi lado, ¿o lo ha estado desde hace un tiempo? No tengo idea.

—¿Quieres llamar a tu mamá o a tu papá? —pregunta con amabilidad.

_¡No!_ Sacudo la cabeza y aprieto la mano de Luka. No puedo hablar, sé que me desmoronaré si lo hago, pero el cálido y suave apretón de su mano no me ofrece ningún consuelo.

Oh, mamá. Mis labios tiemblan al pensar en mi madre. ¿Debería llamarla? No. No podría lidiar con su reacción. Tal vez Mark, él no se pondría emocional… nunca se pone emocional, ni siquiera cuando los Mariners pierden.

Esther se levanta para unirse a los chicos, distrayéndome. Ese debe ser el tiempo más largo que pasó quieta. Rebeka viene a sentarse junto a mí y agarra mi otra mano.

—Él regresará —dice ella, su voz inicialmente determinada pero quebrándose al final. Sus ojos se ven enormes y enrojecidos, su rostro pálido y agotado por la falta de sueño.

Miro a Matt, que está observando a Rebeka y a Niklaus, quien tiene sus brazos alrededor de Esther. Miro el reloj. Son pasadas las once, avanzando hacia la medianoche. _¡Maldito tiempo!_ Con cada hora que pasa, el vacío interminable se expande, consumiéndome, ahogándome. Sé que muy profundo en mi interior me estoy preparando, preparando para lo peor. Cierro mis ojos y elevo otra plegaria silenciosa, aferrando las manos de Rebeka y Luka.

Abriéndolos de nuevo, miro las llamas una vez más. Puedo ver su tímida sonrisa: mi favorita de todas sus expresiones, un vistazo del Elijah real, mi Elijah real. Él es tantas personas: loco del control, Gerente General, acosador, dios del sexo, dominante —y al mismo tiempo— un absoluto niño con sus juguetes. Sonrío. Su auto, su bote, su avión… _Charlie Tango… no… no… _mi chico perdido, realmente es mi chico perdido ahora. Mi sonrisa se desvanece y el dolor me atraviesa. Lo recuerdo en la ducha, enjuagándose las marcas del lápiz labial.

_No soy nada, Alexandria. Soy la carcaza de un hombre. No tengo corazón. _

El bulto en mi garganta se expande. Oh, Elijah, sí lo tienes, tienes un corazón, y es mío. Quiero amarlo por siempre. A pesar de que él es tan complejo y difícil, lo amo. Siempre lo amaré. Nunca habrá alguien más. Jamás.

Recuerdo estar sentada en Starbucks analizando mis pros y contras sobre Elijah. Todos esos contras, incluso esas fotografías que encontré esta mañana, son insignificantes ahora. Sólo está él, y la duda de si es que regresará. _Oh, por favor, Señor, tráelo de regreso, por favor déjalo estar bien. Iré a la iglesia… haré cualquier cosa._ Oh, si él regresaba, iba a aprovechar el día. Su voz se hace eco en mi cabeza una vez más: _Carpe diem, Alex_.

Miro con profundidad el fuego, las llamas todavía lamen y se encrespan unas alrededor de las otras, ardiendo brillantemente. Entonces Esther grita, y todo comienza a suceder en cámara lenta.

—¡Elijah!

Giro mi cabeza a tiempo de ver a Esther gritando al otro lado de la enorme sala en el sitio donde se había estado paseando en alguna parte detrás de mí, y ahí en la entrada se encuentra de pie un consternado Elijah. Está vestido en mangas de camisa y pantalones de traje, y está sujetando su chaqueta azul marino, zapatos y calcetines. Se ve cansado, sucio, y completamente hermoso.

_Mierda santa… Elijah._ Está vivo. Lo miro aturdida, intentando descubrir si estoy alucinando o si realmente él está aquí. Su expresión es una de absoluto desconcierto. Deposita su chaqueta y zapatos en el suelo justo a tiempo para atrapar a Esther, quien lanza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besa con fuerza en la mejilla.

—¿Mamá?

Elijah la mira, completamente perdido.

—Pensé que nunca te vería otra vez —susurra Esther, expresando nuestro miedo colectivo.

—Mamá, estoy aquí. —Escucho la consternación en su voz.

—Morí de mil formas hoy —susurra ella, su voz apenas audible, haciendo eco de nuestros pensamientos. Ella jadea y solloza, sin ser capaz ya de reprimir sus lágrimas. Elijah frunce el ceño, horrorizado o mortificado —no sé cuál de las dos— y luego, después de un segundo, la envuelve en un enorme abrazo, sosteniéndola cerca.

—Oh, Elijah —se ahoga ella, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor, sollozando en su cuello —todo el auto control olvidado— y Elijah no se opone. Sólo la sostiene, balanceándolos de atrás hacia adelante, consolándola. Produciendo una piscina de lágrimas en mis ojos.

Mikael grita desde el pasillo:

—¡Está vivo! ¡Mierda… estás aquí! —Aparece desde la oficina de Taylor, sosteniendo su móvil, y los abraza a ambos, con los ojos cerrados en dulce alivio.

—¿Papá?

Rebeka chilla algo inteligible a mi lado, y luego está de pie, corriendo, uniéndose a sus padres, abrazándolos a todos, también.

Finalmente las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas. Él está aquí, está bien. Pero no puedo moverme.

Mikael es el primero en separarse, limpiándose los ojos y palmeando el hombro de Elijah. Rebeka los libera y Esther da un paso atrás.

—Lo lamento —murmura.

—No, mamá, no pasa nada —dice Elijah, la consternación todavía evidente en su rostro.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué sucedió? —Esther llora y apoya su cabeza en sus manos.

—Mamá —murmura Esther. La atrae hacia sus brazos otra vez y besa la parte superior de su cabeza—. Estoy aquí. Estoy bien. Sólo me tomó una cantidad infernal de tiempo regresar desde Portland. ¿Qué hay con lo del comité de bienvenida? —Levanta la mirada y escanea la habitación hasta que sus ojos se traban con los míos.

Parpadea y mira brevemente a Luka, quien deja ir mi mano. La boca de Elijah se tensa. Bebo de su vista y el alivio se dispersa a través de mí, dejándome agotada, exhausta, y completamente eufórica. Sin embargo mis lágrimas no se detienen.

Elijah regresa su atención a su madre.

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué está mal? —dice Elijah de forma tranquilizadora.

Ella pone sus manos a cada lado de su rostro.

— Elijah, has estado desaparecido. Tu plan de vuelo… nunca llegaste a Seattle. ¿Por qué no nos contactaste?

Las cejas de Elijah se levantan en sorpresa.

—No pensé que me fuera a tomar todo este tiempo.

—¿Por qué no llamaste?

—Mi móvil se quedó sin batería.

—¿No te detuviste… a llamar por cobrar?

—Mamá… es una larga historia.

—¡Oh, Elijah! ¡Nunca te atrevas a hacerme eso otra vez! ¿Entiendes? —casi le grita ella.

—Sí, mamá. —Él limpia sus lágrimas con su pulgar y la abraza una vez más. Cuando ella se compone, él la libera para abrazar a Rebeka, quien lo golpea con fuerza en el pecho.

—¡Nos tenías tan preocupados! —suelta ella, y, también, está llorando.

—Estoy aquí ahora, por el amor de Dios —murmura Elijah.

A medida que Niklaus avanza, Elijah le entrega a Rebeka a Mikael, quien ya tiene un brazo alrededor de su esposa. Enrosca el otro alrededor de su hija. Niklaus abraza a Elijah brevemente, para gran sorpresa de Elijah, y lo golpea con fuerza en la espalda.

—Me alegro de verte —dice Niklaus en voz alta, aunque un poquito brusco, intentando ocultar su emoción.

Mientras las lágrimas corren por mi rostro, puedo verlo todo. La gran sala está bañada en ello: amor incondicional. Él lo tiene en abundancia; sencillamente nunca lo ha aceptado antes, e incluso ahora está totalmente perdido.

_¡Mira, Elijah, todas estas personas te aman! Tal vez ahora comenzarás a creerlo. _

Care está de pie detrás de mí —debe haber dejado el cuarto de TV— y acaricia suavemente mi cabello.

—Realmente está aquí, Alex —murmura de forma reconfortante.

—Ahora voy a decirle hola a mi chica —le dice Elijah a sus padres. Ambos asienten, sonríen, y dan un paso al costado.

Él se mueve hacia mí, sus ojos grises brillantes, aunque todavía cansados y aturdidos. Desde algún lugar profundo en mi interior, encuentro la fuerza para ponerme de pie y saltar a sus brazos abiertos.

—¡Elijah! —sollozo.

—Tranquila —dice él y me sostiene, enterrando su rostro en mi cabello e inhalando profundamente. Levanto mi cara llena de lágrimas hacia la suya, y me besa demasiado brevemente.

—Hola —murmura.

—Hola —susurro en respuesta, un bulto en la parte posterior de mi garganta ardiendo.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Un poquito.

Él sonríe.

—Puedo decirlo. —Y con un suave toque de su mano, limpia las lágrimas que se niegan a dejar de correr por mis mejillas.

—Pensé… pensé… —me ahogo.

—Puedo verlo. Tranquila… estoy aquí. Lo lamento. Más tarde —murmura, y me besa castamente de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto, liberándolo y tocando su pecho, sus brazos, su cintura —oh, la sensación de este cálido, vital, sensual hombre bajo mis dedos— me reasegura que él está aquí, de pie frente a mí. Está de regreso. Ni siquiera se inmuta. Sólo me mira intensamente.

—Estoy bien. No iré a ninguna parte.

—Oh, gracias Dios. —Lo aferro por la cintura otra vez, y él me abraza una vez más—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Necesitas algo de beber?

—Sí.

Doy un paso atrás para ir a buscarle algo, pero él no me deja ir. Me acomoda bajo su brazo y extiende una mano a Luka.

—Sr. Mikaelson —dice Luka de manera uniforme.

Elijah resopla.

— Elijah, por favor —dice.

— Elijah, bienvenido de regreso. Me alegro de que estés bien… y um, gracias por dejar que me quede aquí.

—No hay problema. — Elijah entorna sus ojos, pero es distraído por la señora Jones, quien está repentinamente a su lado. Sólo se me ocurre ahora que ella no tiene su apariencia habitual. No lo había notado antes. Su cabello está suelto, y está usando unos suaves leggins grises y una enorme sudadera con Cougars WSU estampadas al frente. Se ve años más joven.

—¿Puedo traerle algo, Sr. Mikaelson? —Ella limpia sus ojos con un pañuelo.

Elijah le sonríe con cariño.

—Una cerveza, por favor, Gail, una Budvar, y algún bocado para comer.

—Yo lo iré a buscar —murmuro, queriendo hacer algo por mi hombre.

—No. No te vayas —dice él en voz baja, apretando su brazo a mi alrededor.

El resto de su familia lo rodea, y Matt y Care se nos unen. Él aprieta la mano de Matt y le da a Care un rápido beso en la mejilla. La Sra. Jones regresa con una botella de cerveza y un vaso. Él agarra la botella pero sacude su cabeza hacia el vaso. Ella le sonríe y regresa a la cocina.

—Me sorprende que no quieras algo más fuerte —murmura Niklaus—. Entonces, ¿qué mierdas te pasó? Lo primero que supe fue cuando papá me llamó para decir que el helicóptero había desaparecido.

—¡Niklaus! —lo regaña Esther.

—El helicóptero —gruñe Elijah, corrigiendo a Niklaus, quien sonríe, y sospecho que esta es una broma familiar

—Sentémonos y les diré. — Elijah me empuja hasta el sofá, y todo el mundo se sienta, los ojos puestos en Elijah. Él toma un largo trago de su cerveza. Espía a Taylor vagando en la entrada y asiente. Taylor asiente en respuesta.

—¿Tu hija?

—Está bien ahora. Falsa alarma, señor.

—Qué bueno. — Elijah sonríe.

¿Hija? ¿Qué le sucedió a la hija de Taylor?

—Me alegra que esté de vuelta, señor. ¿Eso será todo?

—Tenemos un helicóptero que recuperar.

Taylor asiente.

—¿Ahora? ¿O podrá ser en la mañana?

—En la mañana, creo, Taylor.

—Muy bien, Sr. Mikaelson. ¿Algo más, señor?

Elijah sacude la cabeza y levanta su botella hacia él. Taylor le da una rara sonrisa —más rara que la de Elijah, creo—, y se dirige, presumiblemente a su oficina o a su habitación.

— Elijah, ¿qué sucedió? —demanda Mikael.

Elijah se lanza a la historia. Estaba volando con Hayley, su número dos en Charlie Tango para lidiar con un asunto de financiación en la WSU, en Vancouver. Apenas puedo seguirle el ritmo porque estoy tan aturdida. Simplemente sostengo la mano de Elijah y miro fijamente sus uñas de manicura, sus largos dedos, las arrugas de sus nudillos, su reloj de pulsera, un Omega con tres pequeñas esferas. Miro su hermoso perfil mientras él continúa su historia.

—Hayley nunca había visto el Monte St. Helens, así que en el camino de regreso tomamos un tour, como celebración. Escuché que la RTV fue levantada un rato antes y quería echar un vistazo. Bueno, es una fortuna que lo hiciéramos. Estábamos volando bajo, a cerca de doscientos pies sobre el nivel del mar, cuando el tablero de mando se iluminó. Teníamos un incendio en la cola, no tuve más opción que cortar toda la electricidad y aterrizar. —Sacude la cabeza—. La aterricé por el Lago Silver, saqué a Hayley y nos las arreglamos para atender el incendio.

—¿Un incendio? ¿En ambos motores? —Mikael está horrorizado.

—Sip.

—¡Mierda! Pero pensé…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpe Elijah—. Fue pura suerte que estuviera volando tan bajo —murmura. Me estremezco. Él libera mi mano y pone su brazo a mí alrededor.

—¿Tienes frío? —me pregunta. Sacudo la cabeza.

—¿Cómo apagaron el incendio? —pregunta Care, sus instintos de Carla Bernstein haciendo la entrada. Caray, ella suena seca algunas veces.

—Con el extinguidor. Tenemos que llevarlos, por ley —le responde Elijah al mismo nivel.

Sus palabras de hace tiempo dan vueltas en mi mente. Agradezco a la divina providencia todos los días porque fueras tú la que vino a entrevistarme y no Caroline Forbes.

—¿Por qué no llamaron o usaron la radio? —pregunta Esther.

Elijah sacude la cabeza.

—Con la electricidad cortada, no teníamos radio. Y no iba a arriesgarme a encenderla por el incendio. El GPS todavía estaba funcionando en el BlackBerry, así que pude navegar para ver el camino más cercano. Nos tomó cuatro horas caminar allí. Hayley tenía tacones. —La boca de Elijah se presiona en una plana y desaprobadora línea.

—No teníamos recepción telefónica. No hay cobertura en Gifford. La batería de Hayley murió primero. La mía se acabó en el camino.

_Infiernos._ Me tenso y Elijah me empuja en su regazo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo regresaron a Seattle? —pregunta Esther, parpadeando ligeramente al vernos, sin dudar. Me sonrojo.

—Enganchamos y reunimos nuestros recursos. Entre los dos, Hayley y yo teníamos seiscientos dólares, y pensamos que tendríamos que sobornar a alguien para conducirnos de vuelta, pero el conductor de un camión se detuvo y estuvo de acuerdo en traernos a casa. Se negó a recibir el dinero y compartió su almuerzo con nosotros. —Elijah sacude su cabeza en consternación por el recuerdo—. Nos llevó por siempre. Él no tenía un celular… raro, pero cierto. No me di cuenta. —Se detiene, mirando a su familia.

—¿Qué nos preocuparíamos? —se mofa Esther—. ¡Oh, Elijah! —lo regaña—. ¡Nos hemos estado volviendo locos!

—Has llegado a las noticias, hermano.

Elijah pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí. Me lo imaginé cuando llegué a esta recepción y por el puñado de fotógrafos afuera. Lo lamento, mamá, debí haberle pedido al conductor que se detuviera para poder llamar. Pero estaba ansioso por regresar. —Él mira a Luka.

_Oh, es por eso, porque Luka se está quedando aquí_. Frunzo el ceño por el pensamiento. Jesús, toda esa preocupación.

Esther sacude la cabeza.

—Sólo me alegra que estés de vuelta en una pieza, querido.

Empiezo a relajarme, mi cabeza contra su pecho. Huele a aire libre, ligeramente sudoroso, gel de ducha, y a Elijah, el aroma más bienvenido en el mundo. Las lágrimas empiezan a derramarse por mi cara de nuevo, lágrimas de gratitud.

—¿Ambos motores? —dice Mikael una vez más, frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad.

—Imagínalo. —Elijah se encoge de hombros y recorre mi espalda con su mano. —Oye —susurra. Pone sus dedos bajo mi barbilla y levanta mi cabeza—. Deja de llorar.

Me limpio la nariz con la parte trasera de mi mano en una manera muy impropia de una dama.

—Deja de desaparecer. —Lloriqueo y sus labios se curvan.

—Fallo eléctrico… eso es raro, ¿verdad? —dice Mikael de nuevo.

—Sí, se me pasó por la mente también, papá. Pero justo ahora, sólo me gustaría ir a la cama y pensar en todo esa mierda mañana.

—Entonces, ¿los medios saben que el Elijah Mikaelson ha sido encontrado sano y salvo? —dice Care.

—Sí. Camille y mis asistentes lidiaran con los medios. Hayley la llamó después de que la dejáramos en casa.

—Sí, Camille me llamó para decirme que todavía estabas vivo —sonríe Mikael.

—Debo darle un aumento a esa mujer. De seguro es tarde —dice Elijah.

—Creo que esa es una pista, damas y caballeros, de que mi querido hermano necesita su sueño de belleza. —Se burla Niklaus sugestivamente. Elijah le hace una mueca.

—Mike, mi hijo está a salvo. Puedes llevarme a casa ahora.

_¿Mike?_ Esther mira con adoración a su esposo.

—Sí. Creo que deberíamos dormir —responde Mikael, sonriéndole.

—Quédense —ofrece Elijah.

—No, cariño, quiero ir a casa. Ahora que sé que estás a salvo.

Elijah me deja en el sofá a regañadientes y se pone de pie. Esther lo abraza una vez más, presiona su cabeza contra su pecho y cierra sus ojos, contenta. Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—Estaba tan preocupada, querido —susurra.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

Ella se aparta un poco y lo estudia atentamente mientras él la sostiene.

—Sí, creo que lo estás —dice lentamente, me mira, y sonríe. Me sonrojo.

Seguimos a Mikael y Esther mientras se abren paso hacia el vestíbulo. Detrás de mí, me doy cuenta que Rebeka y Matt están teniendo una acalorada conversación en susurros, pero no puedo escucharla.

Rebeka está sonriéndole tímidamente a Matt, y él está boquiabierto ante ella y sacudiendo su cabeza. De repente, ella se cruza de brazos y se da la vuelta en sus tacones. Él se frota la frente con una mano, obviamente frustrado.

—Mamá, papá… espérenme —llama Rebeka hoscamente. Tal vez es tan volátil como su hermano.

Care me abraza fuerte.

—Puedo ver que alguna mierda seria ha estado pasando desde que estuve felizmente ignorante en Barbados. Es obvio que ustedes dos están locos el uno por el otro. Me alegra que esté a salvo. No sólo por él, Alex, también por ti.

—Gracias, Care —susurro.

—Sí. ¿Quién sabría que encontraríamos el amor al mismo tiempo? —Sonríe. Guau. Lo ha admitido.

—¡Con hermanos! —Me río tontamente.

—Podríamos terminar siendo cuñadas —bromea.

Me tenso, luego mentalmente me pateo mientras Care me mira con su mirada de qué-es-lo-que-no-me-estás-diciendo-Stevens. Me sonrojo. Maldita sea, ¿debería decirle que él me lo ha preguntado?

—Vamos, nena —la llama Niklaus desde el elevador.

—Hablamos mañana, Ales. Debes estar cansada.

Estoy exhausta.

—Seguro. También tú, Care… has viajado una larga distancia hoy.

Nos abrazamos una vez más, luego ella y Niklaus siguen a los Mikaelson en el elevador. Matt aprieta la mano de Elijah y me da un rápido abrazo. Parece distraído, pero los sigue hacia el elevador y las puertas se cierran.

Luka está dando vueltas en el pasillo cuando salimos del vestíbulo.

—Miren. Me iré a acostar… los dejaré solos —dice.

Me sonrojo. Jesús, ¿por qué esto es incómodo?

—¿Sabes a dónde ir? —pregunta Elijah.

Luka asiente.

—Sí, el ama de llaves…

—La Sra. Jones —digo de pronto.

—Sí, la Sra. Jones, ella me mostró antes. Un gran lugar el que tienes aquí, Elijah.

—Gracias —dice cortésmente Elijah mientras viene a mi lado, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Inclinándose, besa mi cabello.

—Voy a comer lo que sea que la Sra. Jones haya hecho para mí. Buenas noches, Luka. — Elijah camina de regreso al gran salón, dejándonos a Luka y a mí en la entrada.

¡Guau! Sola con Luka.

—Bueno, buenas noches. — Luka parece incómodo de repente.

—Buenas noches, Luka, y gracias por quedarte.

—Seguro, Alex. Cada vez que tu rico novio ejecutivo se pierda… estaré ahí.

—¡ Luka! —lo reprendo.

—Sólo bromeo. No te enojes. Me iré temprano en la mañana… te veré alguna vez, ¿sí? Te he extrañado.

—Seguro, Luka. Espero que sea pronto. Lamento que esta noche fuera tan… de mierda. —Sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Sí. —Él sonríe—. De mierda. —Me abraza—. En serio, Ana, me alegra que seas feliz, pero estoy aquí si me necesitas.

Lo miro.

—Gracias.

Me regala una triste y amarga sonrisa, y luego sube las escaleras.

Me doy vuelta hacia el gran salón. Elijah está junto al sofá, observándome con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Finalmente estamos solos y nos miramos el uno al otro.

—Él todavía lo pasa mal, sabes —murmura.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes, Sr. Mikaelson?

—Reconozco los síntomas, señorita Stevens. Creo que tengo la misma aflicción.

—Pensé que jamás te vería de nuevo —susurro. Allí, las palabras han salido. Todos mis peores temores empacados en una corta oración ahora exorcizada.

—No fue tan malo como suena.

Recojo su chaqueta y sus zapatos de donde yacen en el piso y me muevo hacia él.

—Yo llevaré eso —susurra, extendiéndose por su chaqueta.

Elijah me mira como si yo fuera la razón de la vida y refleja mi mirada, estoy segura. Él está aquí, realmente aquí. Me empuja en sus brazos y se envuelve a mí alrededor.

—Elijah —jadeo, y mis lágrimas empiezan a caer de nuevo.

—Tranquila —me calma, besando mi cabeza—. Sabes… en los pocos segundos de puro terror antes de que aterrizara, todos mis pensamientos fueron de ti. Eres mi talismán, Alex.

—Pensé que te había perdido —susurro. Nos quedamos ahí, sosteniéndonos uno al otro, y reasegurándonos. Mientras aprieto mis brazos a su alrededor, me doy cuenta que todavía sostengo sus zapatos. Los dejo caer al piso.

—Ven y dúchate conmigo —murmura.

—De acuerdo. —Levanto la mirada hacia él. No quiero soltarlo. Estirándose, levanta mi barbilla con sus dedos.

—Sabes, incluso manchada de lágrimas eres hermosa, Alex Stevens. —Se inclina y me besa suavemente—. Y tus labios son tan suaves. —Me besa de nuevo, profundizando el beso.

_Oh, mi… y pensar que podría haberlo perdido… no…_ dejo de pensar y me rindo.

—Necesito poner mi chaqueta a un lado —murmura.

—Tírala —murmuro contra sus labios.

—No puedo.

Me aparto y levanto la mirada hacia él, perpleja.

Me sonríe son suficiencia.

—Es por esto. —De dentro de su bolsillo delantero saca la pequeña caja que le di, que contiene mi regalo. Cuelga la chaqueta en la parte trasera del sofá y pone la caja sobre él.

_Aprovecha el día, Alex, _me dice mi subconsciente. Bueno, es más de media noche, así que técnicamente es su cumpleaños.

—Ábrela —susurro, y mi corazón empieza a palpitar con fuerza.

—Estaba esperando que dijeras eso —murmura—. Esto me ha estado volviendo loco.

Sonrío pícaramente. Jesús, me siento mareada. Él me regala una tímida sonrisa, y me derrito a pesar de mi corazón golpeteando, deleitándome con su divertida e intrigada expresión. Con hábiles y largos dedos, desenvuelve y abre la caja. Su ceja se enarca mientras saca un pequeño llavero rectangular de plástico que lleva la imagen de pequeños pixeles que destellan como una pantalla LED. Representa el cielo de Seattle, enfocándose en el Space Needle, con la palabra SEATLE escrita audazmente a través del paisaje, destellando.

Él se lo queda mirando por un momento y luego me mira con desconcierto, un ceño fruncido estropeando su adorable ceja.

—Dale la vuelta —susurro, conteniendo el aliento.

Lo hace y sus ojos se disparan a los míos, amplios y marrones, vivos con maravilla y alegría. Sus labios se entreabren con incredulidad.

La palabra _**SÍ**_ destella en el llavero.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurro.

* * *

_**Solo quedan 3 capítulos para el final de la segunda parte de esta trilogía**_


	22. Chapter 20

—¿Te casarás conmigo? —susurra, incrédulo.

Asiento nerviosamente, sonrojándome y ansiosa y casi sin creer su reacción, este hombre quien pensé que había perdido. ¿Cómo no podía entender cuanto lo amaba?

—Dilo —ordena suavemente, con su mirada intensa y sexy.

—Sí, me casaré contigo.

Inhala fuertemente y se mueve de repente agarrándome y girando a mí alrededor, en forma no muy tipo Cincuenta Sombras. Se está riendo, joven y desenfadado, irradiando entusiasta alegría. Agarro sus brazos para sostenerme, sintiendo la ondulación de sus músculos bajo mis dedos, y su risa contagiosa me arrasa, una chica total y absolutamente enamorada de su hermoso hombre. Él me baja y me besa. Fuertemente. Sus manos están a ambos lados de mi cara, su lengua insistente, persuasiva… excitante.

—Oh, Alex —respira contra mis labios, y es una alegría que me deja tambaleando. Él me ama, de lo que no tengo ninguna duda, y degusto el sabor delicioso de este hombre, este hombre que pensé que nunca podría ver de nuevo. Su alegría es evidente, sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa juvenil, y su alivio es casi palpable.

—Pensé que te había perdido —murmuré, todavía deslumbrada y sin aliento de su beso.

―Cariño, hará falta algo más que un mal funcionamiento de 135 para mantenerme lejos de ti.

―¿135?

―Charlie Tango. Es un Eurocopter 135, el más seguro de su clase. —Una desconocida pero oscura emoción se cruza en su cara brevemente, distrayéndome. ¿Qué no me está diciendo? Antes de que pueda preguntarle se queda quiero y me mira, frunciendo el ceño, y por un momento pienso que va a decirme. Parpadeo a sus ojos marrones especulativos.

—Espera un minuto. Me diste esto antes de ver a Salvatore —dice, sosteniendo la llave. Se ve casi horrorizado.

_¡Dios mío!,_ ¿a dónde va con esto? Asiento con la cabeza, manteniendo una cara seria.

Su boca se abre.

Me encojo de hombros como disculpándome.

—Quería que supieras que todo lo que Salvatore dijo no haría una diferencia para mí.

Elijah parpadea hacia mí con incredulidad.

—Así que toda la tarde de ayer, cuando te estaba pidiendo una respuesta, ¿ya la tenías? —Esta consternado. Asiento con la cabeza otra vez, tratando desesperadamente de evaluar su reacción. Él me mira con asombro estupefacto, pero luego estrecha sus ojos y su boca se tuerce con divertida ironía.

—Toda esa preocupación —susurra ominosamente. Le sonrió y me encojo de hombros una vez más—. Oh, no trates de ponerte toda tierna conmigo, señorita Stevens. Ahora mismo, quiero... —Corre su mano a través de su cabello, luego, mueve la cabeza y cambia de rumbo.

—No puedo creer que me dejaste en el aire —su susurro esta bañado de incredulidad. Su expresión se altera sutilmente, sus ojos brillaban con malicia, su boca torciéndose en una carnal sonrisa.

Santos cielos. Un escalofrío me recorre. ¿Qué está pensando?

—Creo que alguna retribución está en proceso, señorita Stevens —dice en voz baja.

_¿Retribución? ¡Oh mierda!_ Sé que está jugando… pero tomo un cauteloso paso hacia atrás lejos de él. Sonríe.

—¿Ese es el juego? —susurra—. Porque te atraparé. —Y sus ojos arden con una brillante intensidad juguetona—. Y te estás mordiendo el labio —dice amenazante.

Todas mis entrañas se aprietan a la vez. _Oh mi…_ Mi futuro marido quiere jugar. Tomo otro paso atrás, luego giro para correr, pero fue en vano. Elijah me agarra, de un solo golpe fácil, mientras chillo de alegría, sorpresa y shock. Me alza por encima del hombro y se dirige por el pasillo.

—¡Elijah! —siseo, tomando en cuenta que Luka está arriba, aunque si podía oírnos es dudoso. Me mantengo equilibrada poniendo mis manos en lo bajo de su espalda, a continuación, en un impulso valiente, golpeo su trasero. Él me golpeó de vuelta.

—¡Auch! ―grito.

―Es momento de ducharse ―declara triunfalmente.

—¡Bájame! —intento y fallo al sonar desaprobadora. Mi lucha es inútil, su brazo me sujeta firmemente sobre mis muslos, y por alguna razón no puedo dejar de reír.

―¿Cómoda en esos zapatos? ―pregunta deleitado mientras abre la puerta de su baño.

—Prefiero que estén tocando el suelo —intento gruñirle, pero no es muy eficaz ya que no puedo evitar la risa de mi voz.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, señorita Stevens. —Sin ponerme abajo, él desliza mis zapatos y deja que resuenan en el piso de baldosas. Pausado por la vanidad, vacía sus bolsillos, su BlackBerry muerta, llaves, cartera, llavero. Sólo puedo imaginar cómo me veo en el espejo desde este ángulo. Cuando ha terminado, se marcha directamente a su gran ducha.

—¡Elijah! — le regaño en voz alta, su intención es ahora clara.

Abre el agua al máximo_. ¡Por Dios!_ Agua del ártico cae a chorros sobre mi espalda, y chillo, luego me detengo, consciente una vez más de que Luka está arriba de nosotros. Hace frío y estoy completamente vestida. El agua congelada se absorbe en mi vestido, mis bragas y el sujetador. Estoy empapada, y no puedo dejar de reír.

—¡No! —chillo—. ¡Bájame! —Lo golpeo de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez, y Elijah me suelta dejándome deslizar por su cuerpo ahora empapado. Su camisa blanca se pega a su pecho y sus pantalones de traje están mojados. Estoy empapada, también, sonrojada, mareada y sin aliento, y él está sonriendo hacia mí, luciendo tan… tan increíblemente sexy.

Él se despeja, con sus ojos brillantes, y pone mi cara entre sus manos otra vez, atrayendo mis labios a los suyos. Su beso es suave, acariciante, y me distrae por completo. Ya no me importa que esté completamente vestida y mojada en la ducha de Elijah. Somos apenas nosotros dos bajo el agua en cascada. Está de vuelta, está a salvo, es mío.

Mis manos se mueven involuntariamente a su camisa mientras esta se aferra a todas las líneas y tendones de su pecho, dejando al descubierto el vello debajo de la humedad blanca. Saco el dobladillo de la camisa de sus pantalones, y él gime en contra de mi boca, pero sus labios no dejan los míos. A medida que desabrocho su camisa, llega a mi cremallera, deslizando hacia abajo lentamente el cierre de mi vestido. Sus labios se vuelven más insistentes, su lengua invade mi boca, y mi cuerpo explota de deseo. Yo tiro duro de su camisa, rompiéndola. Los botones vuelan por todas partes, rebotando en las baldosas y desapareciendo sobre el suelo de la ducha. Mientras lo despojo del material húmedo de sus hombros y bajo sus brazos, lo presiono contra la pared, lo que dificulta su intento de desnudarme.

—Gemelos —murmura, sosteniendo sus muñecas donde su camisa cuelga empapada y blanda con los dedos luchando, libero primero uno y luego el otro puño, dejando que sus mancuernas de oro caigan descuidadamente en el suelo de baldosas y sigue su camisa. Sus ojos buscan los míos a través de la cascada de agua, su mirada ardiendo, carnal, caliente como el agua. Alcanzo la pretina de sus pantalones, pero él niega con la cabeza y agarra mis hombros, volteándome, así que estoy de espaldas a él. Termina el largo viaje hacia al sur con mi cremallera, retira el cabello mojado lejos de mi cuello y pasa la lengua por el cuello hasta el cuero cabelludo y hacia la espalda de nuevo, me besa y chupa a medida que avanza.

Gimo y poco a poco él despega el vestido de mis hombros y lo baja más allá de mis pechos, besando mi cuello por debajo de la oreja. Desabrocha mi sostén y lo empuja fuera de mis hombros, liberando mis pechos. Sus manos los envuelven y los toma cada uno mientras murmura su apreciación en mi oído.

—Tan hermosa —susurra.

Mis brazos están atrapados entre mi sostén y el vestido, los cuales cuelgan desabrochados debajo de mi pecho, mis brazos todavía en las mangas, pero mis manos están libres. Giro mi cabeza, dándole a Elijah un mejor acceso a mi cuello y presiono mis pechos a sus manos mágicas. Desplazo la mano detrás de mí y doy la bienvenida a su ingesta aguda de respiración mientras mis dedos curiosos se ponen en contacto con su erección. Empuja su ingle en mis manos acogedoras. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no dejó que le quitara los pantalones?

Él tira de mis pezones, y mientras se endurecen y se extienden bajo su toque experto, desaparecen todos los pensamientos de los pantalones y el placer repunta libidinoso y agudo en mi vientre. Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás contra él y gimo.

―Sí ―exhala y me voltea una vez más, atrapando mi boca en la suya.

Retira el sujetador, el vestido y las bragas hacia abajo de manera que se unen a la camisa empapada en un montón en el piso de la ducha.

Agarro el gel de baño a nuestro lado. Elijah se queda quieto al darse cuenta de lo que voy a hacer. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, arrojo un chorro de algo del gel perfumado en mi palma y sostengo mi mano en frente de su pecho, a la espera de una respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada. Sus ojos se abren, entonces me da un gesto casi imperceptible.

Pongo la mano en su esternón y comienzo a frotar el jabón en la piel. Su pecho se eleva a medida que inhala fuertemente, pero se queda inmóvil. Después de un segundo, sus manos estrechan mis caderas, pero él no me rechaza. Me mira con recelo, su intensa mirada llena con más que miedo, pero sus labios se separan a medida que aumenta su respiración.

―¿Esto está bien? ―susurro.

―Sí. ― Su respuesta corta y entrecortada es casi un jadeo. Me acuerdo de las muchas duchas que hemos tenido juntos, pero la del Olympic es un recuerdo agridulce. Bueno, ahora puedo tocarlo. Le lavo en círculos suaves, limpiando a mi hombre, me traslado a las axilas, por encima de sus costillas, por su vientre firme y plano, hacia su sendero feliz, y la cintura de sus pantalones.

―Mi turno ―susurra y alcanza el champú, quitándonos fuera del alcance de la corriente de agua y solo cayendo algo de ella en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Creo que esta es mi señal para detener su lavado, así que engancho los dedos en su pretina. Aplica el champú en mi cabello, sus dedos largos y firmes masajeando mi cuero cabelludo. Gimiendo en gratitud, cierro mis ojos y me entrego a la sensación celestial. Después de todo el estrés de la tarde, esto es justo lo que necesitaba.

Él se ríe y abro un ojo para encontrar que me está sonriendo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mmm…

Sonríe.

—A mi también —dice y se inclina para besar mi frente, sus dedos continúan su firme y dulce fricción de mi cuero cabelludo.

—Date la vuelta —dice con autoridad. Hago lo que me ha dicho, y sus dedos poco a poco trabajan sobre mi cabeza, limpiando, relajando, amándome a medida que avanzan. Oh, esto es una bendición. Él se estira para conseguir más champú y gentilmente lava las largas trenzas por mi espalda. Cuando ha terminado, me pone bajo la ducha de nuevo.

—Inclina tu cabeza hacia atrás —ordena tranquilamente.

Cumplo de buen grado, y enjuaga cuidadosamente la espuma. Cuando lo ha hecho, lo afronto una vez más y voy directo a sus pantalones.

—Quiero lavarte todo ―susurro.

Él sonríe con esa sonrisa torcida y levanta sus manos en un gesto que dice "Soy todo tuyo, nena". Sonrió, se siente como Navidad. Me pongo a trabajar en su cierre, y pronto los pantalones y los calzoncillos se reúnen con el resto de nuestra ropa. Me paro y alcanzo la esponja del cuerpo y la loción corporal.

—Parece que estás encantado de verme —murmuro secamente.

―Siempre estoy encantado de verle, señorita Stevens. —Me sonríe.

Enjabono la esponja, y luego vuelvo a mi viaje sobre su pecho. Está más relajado, tal vez porque no estoy realmente tocándolo. Me dirijo hacia el sur con la esponja, a través de su vientre, a lo largo de su sendero feliz, a través de su vello púbico, y otra vez hasta su erección.

Le doy un vistazo y me mira con los ojos entornados y una nostalgia sensual. _Mmm… me gusta esa mirada._ Suelto la esponja y uso las manos, agarrándolo con firmeza. Cierra los ojos, lleva su cabeza hacia atrás, y gime, empujando sus caderas en mis manos.

¡Oh, sí! Es tan excitante. Mi Diosa interior ha vuelto a resurgir después de su noche de mecerse y llorar en una esquina, y está usando lápiz labial color rojo carmín de prostituta.

Sus ojos ardientes se cierran con los míos. Él ha recordado algo.

—Es sábado —exclama, con los ojos brillantes con maravilla lujuriosa, y agarra mi cintura, empujándome hacia él y besándome salvajemente.

_¡Whoa! ¡Cambio de ritmo! _

Sus manos barren hacia debajo de mi resbaladizo cuerpo húmedo, alrededor de mi sexo, sus dedos explorando, provocando, y su boca es implacable, dejándome sin aliento. Su otra mano está en mi cabello mojado, que me sostiene en su posición, mientras soporto toda la fuerza de su pasión desatada. Sus dedos se mueven dentro de mí.

―Ahh ―gimo dentro de su boca.

—Sí —me susurra y me alza, con sus manos detrás de mi trasero—. Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí, cariño. —Mis pierdas se pliegan alrededor de él, y me agarro como una lapa a su cuello. Él me refuerza contra la pared de la ducha y se detiene, mirándome fijamente.

—Ojos abiertos —murmura—. Quiero verte.

Parpadeo, mi corazón martillando, mi sangre latiendo caliente y pesada a través de mi cuerpo, el deseo, real y desenfrenado surgiendo a través de mí.

Luego se introduce en mí oh-tan-lentamente, llenándome, reclamándome, piel contra piel. Me empuja hacia abajo contra él y gime en voz alta. Una vez que está dentro de mí, su cara se tensa, intensa.

—Eres mía, Alexandria —susurra.

—Siempre.

Él sonríe victorioso y se menea, lo que me corta la respiración.

—Y ahora podemos hacérselo saber a todos, porque dijiste que sí. —Su voz es reverencial, y se inclina hacia mí, capturando mi boca con la suya, y comienza a moverse… lento y dulce. Cierro mis ojos e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras mi cuerpo se arquea, mi voluntad sumiéndose a la de él, esclava de su ritmo lento y embriagador.

Sus dientes mordisquean mi mandíbula, el mentón, y abajo hacia mi cuello mientras coge el ritmo, empujándome hacia adelante, hacia arriba, lejos de este plano terrenal, de la ducha, del miedo escalofriante de la noche. Sólo somos mi hombre y yo moviéndonos al unísono, moviéndonos como uno, completamente absorbidos en el otro, nuestros jadeos y gruñidos se mezclan. Me deleito en el exquisito sentimiento de su posesión mientras mi cuerpo estalla y florece alrededor de él.

_Podía haberlo perdido… y lo amo…_ lo amo tanto, y de repente estoy sobrecogida por la enormidad de mi amor y la profundidad de mi compromiso con él. Pasaré el resto de mi vida amando a este hombre, y con ese pensamiento inspirador, detono alrededor de él, un sanador orgasmo de catarsis, gritando su nombre mientras las lágrimas fluyen por mis mejillas.

Él llega a su clímax y acaba dentro de mí. Con su cara enterrada en el cuello, se hunde hasta el piso, sosteniéndome con fuerza, besando mi rostro, y besando mis lágrimas mientras el agua caliente está a nuestro alrededor, lavándonos.

—Mis dedos están todos arrugados —murmuro, después del coito y saciada mientras me apoyo contra su pecho. Levanta mis dedos a sus labios y besa a su vez cada uno.

—Realmente debemos salir de esta ducha.

—Estoy cómoda aquí. —Estoy sentada entre sus piernas y él me mantiene cerca.

No me quiero mover.

Elijah murmura su asentimiento. Pero, de repente estoy cansada hasta los huesos, cansada del mundo. Muchas cosas han pasado esta semana pasada, lo suficiente para una vida de drama, y ahora me estoy casando. Una risita incrédula se escapa de mis labios.

—¿Algo divertido, señorita Stevens? —pregunta con cariño.

―Ha sido una semana ocupada.

Sonríe.

—Así es.

—Doy gracias a Dios que estas de vuelta de una sola pieza, Sr. Mikaelson —susurro, viéndolo desde el punto de vista de lo que podría haber sido. Se tensa y de inmediato me arrepiento de recordarle.

—Estaba asustado —confiesa para mi gran sorpresa.

—¿Antes?

Asiente, con su expresión seria.

_Santa mierda. _

—¿Y cuidaron de tranquilizar a tu familia?

―Sí. Era demasiado bajo para aterrizar bien. Pero de alguna manera lo hice.

_Mierda._ Mis ojos barren los de él, y él luce sepulcral mientras el agua cae en cascada sobre nosotros.

—¿Cuán cerca estuvo? —Baja su mirada hacia mí.

—Cerca —se detiene—. Por unos pocos terribles segundos, pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo.

Lo abracé fuertemente.

―No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti, Elijah. Te amo tanto que me da miedo.

—Yo también —suspira—. Mi vida estaría vacía sin ti. Te amo tanto. —Sus brazos se tensan alrededor de mí y acaricia mi cabello—. Nunca te dejaré ir.

―No me quiero ir, nunca. ―Beso su cuello, y se inclina y me besa gentilmente.

Después de un momento, se remueve.

—Vamos, sequémonos y vayamos a la cama. Estoy exhausto y tú luces abatida.

Me inclino hacia atrás y arqueo una ceja a su elección de palabras. Él ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y me sonríe.

—¿Tiene algo que decir, señorita Stevens?

Niego con la cabeza y me paro de forma vacilante.

* * *

Estoy sentada en la cama. Elijah insistió en secar mi cabello, es algo hábil en eso. Cómo eso ocurrió es un pensamiento desagradable, así que lo desecho inmediatamente. Son pasadas las dos de la mañana, y estoy lista para dormir. Elijah baja su mirada hacia mí y vuelve a examinar el llavero antes de subir a la cama. Sacude su cabeza, de nuevo incrédulo.

—Esto es tan increíble. El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido. —Me mira, sus ojos suaves y cálidos—. Mejor que mi cartel autografiado de Guiseppe DeNatale.

—Te habría dicho antes, pero como era tu cumpleaños… ¿Qué le das al hombre que tiene todo? Pensé en darte… a mí.

Pone el llavero en la mesita de noche y se arrima atrás de mí, atrayéndome a sus brazos contra su pecho, así estamos en cucharita.

—Es perfecto. Como tú.

Sonrío con suficiencia, a pesar de que no puede ver mi expresión.

—Estoy lejos de la perfección, Elijah.

—¿Está sonriendo, señorita Stevens?

¿Cómo sabe?

—Tal vez. —Río tontamente—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto. —Me acaricia el cuello.

—No necesitabas tu viaje de vuelta a Portland. ¿En realidad lo hiciste por Luka? ¿Estabas preocupado de que estuviera sola con él?

Elijah no dice nada. Me giro para verlo, y sus ojos están anchos por mi reproche.

—¿Sabes cuán ridículo es eso? ¿En cuánto estrés nos pusiste a tu familia y a mí? Todos te amamos mucho.

Pestañea un par de veces y luego me da su tímida sonrisa.

—No tenía idea de que estarían todos tan preocupados.

Frunzo mis labios.

—¿Cuándo vas a hacer atravesar por tu grueso cráneo que eres amado?

—¿Grueso cráneo? —Sus ojos se ensanchan con sorpresa.

Asiento.

—Sí. Grueso cráneo.

—No creo que la densidad ósea de mi cabeza sea significantemente mayor a la de ninguna en mi cuerpo.

—¡Hablo en serio! Deja de intentar hacerme reír. Sigo un poco enojada contigo, aunque está un poco eclipsado por el hecho de que estás en casa sano y salvo cuando pensé… —Mi voz se desvanece al recordar esas ansiosas horas—. Bueno, sabes lo que pensé.

Sus ojos se suavizan cuando alcanza a acunar mi rostro.

—Lo siento. Bien.

—También tu pobre mamá. Fue bastante conmovedor, verte con ella —susurro.

Sonríe tímidamente.

—Nunca la había visto de esa manera. —Pestañea con el recuerdo—. Sí, eso fue realmente algo. Normalmente está tan compuesta. Fue una sorpresa.

—¿Ves? Todos te aman. —Sonrío—. Tal vez ahora vas a comenzar a creerlo. —Me inclino y lo beso suavemente—. Feliz cumpleaños, Elijah. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí para compartir tu día conmigo. Y no has visto lo que tengo para ti mañana um… hoy. —Sonrío con suficiencia.

—¿Hay más? —dice, atónito, y su cara cambia a una sonrisa que quita el aliento.

—Oh sí, Señor Mikaelson, pero vas a tener que esperar hasta entonces.

* * *

Fui repentinamente despertada por un sueño o pesadilla, y mi pulso está acelerado. Me giro, con pánico, y para mi alivio, Elijah está profundamente dormido a mi lado. Porque me giré, se remueve y se estira dormido, envolviendo su brazo sobre mí, y descansa su cabeza en mi hombro, suspirando suavemente.

La habitación está inundada con luz. Son después de las ocho. Elijah nunca duerme hasta tan tarde. Me recuesto y calmo mi acelerado corazón. ¿Por qué la ansiedad? ¿Es la secuela de anoche?

Me giro y lo miro fijamente. Está allí. Está a salvo. Tomo una profunda y tranquilizadora respiración y observo su bello rostro. Un rostro que ahora es tan familiar, todas sus hendiduras y sombras eternamente grabadas en mi mente.

Luce mucho más joven cuando está dormido, y sonrío porque hoy es todo un año más viejo. Me abrazo, pensando en mi regalo. Oooh… ¿qué hará? Tal vez debería comenzar por traerle el desayuno a la cama. Aparte, Luka tal vez todavía esté aquí.

Encuentro a Luka en el mostrador, comiendo un plato de cereal. No puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando lo veo. Él sabe que he pasado la noche con Elijah. ¿Por qué me siento repentinamente tan tímida? No es como si estuviera desnuda ni nada.

Estoy usando mi bata de seda larga hasta el suelo.

—Buenas, Luka. —Sonrío vergüenza fuera.

—¡Hola, Alex! —Su rostro se ilumina, genuinamente feliz de verme. No hay pista de bromas o desdén lascivo en su expresión.

—¿Dormiste bien? —pregunto.

—Claro. Qué vista desde aquí arriba.

—Sí. Es algo especial. —Como el dueño de este departamento—. ¿Quieres un desayuno de hombre real? —bromeo.

—Me encantaría.

—Es el cumpleaños de Elijah hoy, le haré el desayuno en la cama.

—¿Está despierto?

—No, creo que está frito por ayer. —Rápidamente giro la mirada lejos de él y me dirijo al refrigerador para que no pueda ver mi sonrojo. _Jesús, es sólo Luka._ Cuando tomo los huevos y tocino del refrigerador, Luka me está sonriendo abiertamente.

—Realmente te gusta, ¿no?

Frunzo mis labios.

—Lo amo, Luka.

Sus ojos se ensanchan momentáneamente y luego sonríe.

—¿Qué hay para no amar? —pregunta haciendo gestos alrededor de la habitación.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Dios, ¡gracias!

—Oye, Alex, solo bromeo.

Hmm… ¿siempre tendré este prejuicio? ¿Qué me caso con Elijah por su dinero?

—En serio, estoy bromeando. Nunca has sido ese tipo de chica.

—¿Está bien el omelet para ti? —pregunto, cambiando el tema. No quiero discutir.

—Claro.

—Y a mí —dice Elijah mientras entra a la habitación. ¡Santa mierda, está usando solo los pantalones de su pijama que cuelgan de esa manera totalmente ardiente de sus caderas, Jesús!

—Luka. —Asiente.

— Elijah. —Luka devuelve solemnemente su asentimiento.

Elijah se gira hacia mí y sonríe con suficiencia mientras lo observo. Ha cumplido su propósito. Entrecierro mis ojos hacia él, desesperadamente intentando recuperar mi equilibrio, y la expresión de Elijah cambia sutilmente. Sabe que sé lo que trama, y no le importa.

—Iba a llevarte el desayuno a la cama.

Pavoneándose, envuelve su brazo alrededor de mí, levanta mi barbilla, y planta un sonoro y húmedo beso en mis labios. ¡Muy no Cincuenta!

—Buenos días, Alexandria —dice. Quiero fruncirle el ceño y decirle que se comporte, pero es su cumpleaños. Me sonrojo. ¿Por qué es tan territorial?

—Buenos días, Elijah. Feliz cumpleaños. —Le doy una sonrisa, y me sonríe complacido.

—Estoy esperando mi otro regalo —dice y eso es. Me sonrojo del color de la Habitación Roja del Dolor y miro nerviosamente a Luka, quien luce como si hubiera tragado algo desagradable. Me giro y comienzo a preparar la comida.

—Así que, ¿cuáles son tus planes hoy, Luka? —pregunta Elijah, aparentemente casual mientras se sienta en un taburete.

—Me dirijo a ver a mi papá y Mark, el papá de Alex.

Elijah frunce el ceño.

—¿Se conocen?

—Sí, estuvieron en el ejército juntos. Perdieron el contacto hasta que Alex y yo estuvimos en la universidad juntos. Es algo tierno. Son mejores amigos ahora. Se van a un viaje de pesca.

—¿Pesca? — Elijah está genuinamente interesado.

—Sí, hay buenas atrapadas en estas aguas de costa. Los salmones y truchas pueden crecer muy grandes.

—Cierto. Mi hermano Niklaus y yo sacamos a uno de quince y medio kilos una vez.

¿Están hablando de pesca? ¿Qué tiene la pesca? Nunca lo he entendido.

—¿Quince y medio kilos? Nada mal. El papá de Alex, sin embargo, mantiene el record. Uno de diecinueve y medio kilos.

—¡Estás bromeando! Nunca lo dijo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, de todas formas.

—Gracias. Así que, ¿dónde te gusta pescar?

Me desconecto. No necesito saber esto. Pero al mismo tiempo estoy aliviada. ¿Lo ves, Elijah? Luka no es tan malo.

* * *

Para el momento en que Luka está preparado para irse, ambos están mucho más relajados el uno con el otro. Elijah se cambia rápidamente a una camiseta y unos jeans y descalzo nos acompaña a Luka y a mí al vestíbulo.

—Gracias por dejarme irrumpir aquí —dice Luka a Elijah mientras estrechan manos.

—En cualquier momento. — Elijah sonríe.

Luka me abraza rápidamente.

—Cuídate, Alex.

—Seguro. Fue genial verte. La próxima vez tendremos una noche fuera apropiada.

—Te haré mantenerlo. —Nos despide con la mano desde dentro del elevador, y entonces se ha ido.

—Ves, no es tan malo.

—Aún quiere estar dentro de tu ropa interior, Alex. Pero no puedo decir que lo culpe.

—Elijah, ¡eso no es verdad!

—No tienes idea, ¿o sí? —Me sonríe hacia abajo—. Te ha deseado. Mucho tiempo.

Frunzo el ceño.

— Elijah, es solo un amigo, un buen amigo. —Repentinamente me doy cuenta de que sueno como Elijah cuando está hablando de la Sra. Robinson. El pensamiento es inquietante.

Elijah extiende sus manos en un gesto aplacador.

—No quiero pelear —dice suavemente.

_¡Oh! No estamos peleando… ¿o sí? _

—Tampoco yo.

—No le dijiste que nos vamos a casar.

—No. Pensé que debería decírselo primero a mamá y a Mark. —Mierda. Es la primera vez que pienso en esto desde que dije que sí. _Jesús_; ¿qué van a decir mis padres?

Elijah asiente.

—Sí, estás en lo cierto. Y yo… um, debería preguntarle a tu padre.

Me río.

—Oh, Elijah; no estamos en el siglo dieciocho.

_Santa mierda. ¿Qué dirá Mark?_ El imaginarme esa conversación me llena de horror.

—Es tradicional. — Elijah se encoge de hombros.

—Hablemos de eso más tarde. Quiero darte tu otro regalo. —Mi intención es distraerlo. El pensar en mi regalo es como un agujero quemando en mi conciencia. Necesito dárselo y ver cómo reacciona.

Me da su sonrisa tímida, y mi corazón se salta un latido. Tanto tiempo como viva, nunca me cansaré de ver esa sonrisa.

—Estas mordiendo tu labio —dice y tira de mi barbilla.

Un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo mientras sus dedos me tocan. Sin una palabra, y mientras aún tengo un poco de coraje, tomo su mano y lo llevo de vuelta a la habitación. Suelto su mano, dejándolo parado por la cama, y de debajo de mi lado de la cama, saco las dos cajas de regalo restantes.

—¿Dos? —dice, sorprendido.

Tomo una respiración profunda.

—Compré esta antes del, um… incidente de ayer. No estoy segura de ello ahora. —Rápidamente le entrego uno de los paquetes antes de cambiar de opinión. Me mira, intrigado, sintiendo mi vacilación.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que lo abra?

Asiento, ansiosamente.

Elijah rompe la envoltura del paquete y mira sorprendido la caja.

—Charlie Tango —susurro.

Sonríe. La caja contiene un pequeño helicóptero de madera con un gran rotor de hélices a energía solar. Lo abre.

—A energía solar —murmura—. Wow. —Y, antes de que lo sepa, está sentado sobre la cama ensamblándolo. Encaja junto rápidamente, y Elijah lo sostiene sobre la palma de su mano.

Un helicóptero de madera azul. Levanta su mirada hacia mí dándome su sonrisa gloriosa de chico americano, entonces se dirige a la ventana de manera que el pequeño helicóptero es bañado en la luz solar y el rotor empieza a girar.

—Mira eso —exhala, examinándolo de cerca—. Lo que podemos hacer con esta tecnología. —Lo sostiene al nivel de sus ojos, mirando las aspas girar. Esta fascinado y es fascinante de ver cómo se pierde a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, mirando el pequeño helicóptero ¿Qué está pensando?

—¿Te gusta?

—Alex, lo amo. Gracias. —Me agarra y me besa rápidamente, entonces se gira para mirar el rotor girar—. Lo agregaré al planeador en mi oficina —dice distraídamente, mirando las hélices girar. Mueve su mano fuera de la luz del sol, y las hélices lentamente giran más lento hasta detenerse.

No puedo esconder mi sonrisa divide-rostro, y quiero abrazarme a mí misma. Lo ama. Por supuesto, es acerca de tecnología alternativa. Lo olvidé al momento de comprarlo. Colocándolo sobre la cómoda, se gira para encararme.

—Me hará compañía hasta que salvemos a Charlie Tango.

—¿Es salvable?

—No lo sé. Eso espero. Lo extrañaré, de otra forma.

_¿Lo?_ Me sorprendo a mí misma por la pequeña punzada de celos que siento por un objeto inanimado. Mi subconsciente resopla con una risa burlona. La ignoro.

—¿Qué hay en la otra caja? —pregunta, sus ojos amplios con entusiasmo casi infantil.

_Santo joder. _

—No estoy segura si este regalo es para ti o para mí.

—¿De veras? —pregunta, y sé que he picado su interés. Nerviosamente le entrego la segunda caja. La sacude gentilmente y ambos oímos el pesado traqueteo. Levanta la mirada hacia mí—. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —pregunta perplejo. Me encojo de hombros, avergonzada y excitada mientras me sonrojo. Levanta una ceja hacia mí—. Me tienes intrigado, señorita Stevens —susurra, y su voz corre directo a través de mí, deseo y anticipación reproduciéndose en mi vientre—. Tengo que decir que disfruto tu reacción. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? —Entrecierra sus ojos especulativamente.

Sigo con los labios apretados mientras contengo la respiración.

Remueve la tapa de la caja y saca una pequeña tarjeta. El resto del contenido está envuelto en papel tisú. Abre la tarjeta, y sus ojos se oscurecen rápidamente hacia los míos; abriéndose con shock o sorpresa. Simplemente no lo sé.

—¿Hacer cosas rudas contigo? —murmura. Asiento y trago. Inclina su cabeza a un lado con cautela, evaluando mi reacción, y frunce el ceño. Entonces vuelve su atención de regreso a la caja. Desgarra a través del papel tisú azul pálido y saca una máscara de ojos, algunas pinzas para pezones, un tapón anal, su iPod, su corbata gris-plata; y por último pero no menos importante, las llaves de su sala de juegos.

Me observa, su expresión oscura, ilegible. Oh mierda. ¿Es un mal movimiento?

—¿Quieres jugar? —pregunta suavemente.

—Sí —suspiro.

—¿Por mi cumpleaños?

—Sí. —¿Puede sonar mi voz más pequeña?

Una miríada de emociones cruza su rostro, ninguna de las cuales puedo situar, pero se decide por ansioso. _Hmm…_ No exactamente la reacción que esperaba.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta.

—No los látigos y esas cosas.

—Lo entiendo.

—Sí, entonces. Estoy segura.

Sacude se cabeza y mira hacia abajo al contenido de la caja.

—Sexo loco e insaciable. Bien, creo que podemos hacer algo con este lote —murmura casi para sí mismo, entonces pone el contenido de regreso en la caja. Cuando me mira otra vez, su expresión ha cambiado completamente. Cielo santo, sus ojos marrones queman, y su boca se eleva en una sonrisa lenta y erótica. Extiende su mano—. Ahora —dice, y no es una petición. Mi vientre se contrae, apretado y duro, profundo, profundamente abajo.

Pongo mi mano en la suya.

—Ven —ordena, y lo sigo fuera de la habitación, mi corazón en mi boca. Deseo corriendo espeso y caliente a través de mi sangre y mi interior se aprieta con hambrienta anticipación. Mi Diosa interior se levanta alrededor de su chaise longue. _¡Finalmente!_


	23. Chapter 21

Elijah se detiene fuera de la sala de juegos.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —pregunta, sin embargo, su mirada se calienta ansiosa.

—Sí —murmuro, sonriendo tímidamente hacia él.

Sus ojos se ablandan.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que no quieres hacer?

Estoy confusa por su inesperada pregunta, y mi mente va a toda marcha. Un pensamiento se me ocurre.

—No quiero que tomes fotos de mí.

Él permanece quieto, y su expresión se endurece cuando ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y me mira especulativamente.

_Oh, mierda._ Creo que me va a preguntar por qué, pero afortunadamente no lo hace.

—Está bien —murmura. Frunce el ceño mientras abre la puerta, luego se para a un lado para darme paso a la habitación. Siento sus ojos en mí cuando me sigue dentro y cierra la puerta.

Colocando la caja de regalo en la cómoda, saca el iPod, lo enciende, y entonces se mueve hasta el centro de música en la pared de modo que las puertas de cristal ahumado se abren deslizándose silenciosamente. Aprieta algunos botones, y después de un momento, el sonido de un tren subterráneo hace eco por la habitación. Él le baja el volumen de modo que el ritmo lento, hipnótico electrónico que sigue entra en ambiente. Una mujer comienza a cantar, no sé quién es ella, pero su voz es suave y ronca, y el ritmo es desmesurado, deliberado… erótico. Oh. Es música para hacer el amor.

Elijah se vuelve hacia mí mientras yo permanezco en el centro de la habitación, mi corazón late con fuerza, mi sangre canta en mis venas, palpitando —o es lo que siento— coordinado al ritmo de la música seductora. Él se pasea casualmente hacia mí y me tira de la barbilla, de modo que ya no me muerda el labio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Alexandria? —murmura, plantando un casto beso suave en la comisura de mis labios, sus dedos sin soltar mi barbilla.

—Es tu cumpleaños. Lo que tú quieras —le susurro. Traza su pulgar a lo largo de mi labio inferior, su ceño fruncido, una vez más.

—¿Estamos aquí porque crees que quiero estar aquí? —Sus palabras son suaves, pero él me mira intensamente.

—No —le susurro—. Quiero estar aquí, también.

Su mirada se oscurece, cada vez más audaz mientras valora mi respuesta. Después de lo que parece una eternidad, habla:

—Oh, hay tantas posibilidades, señorita Stevens. —Su voz es baja, excitante—. Pero vamos a empezar con conseguir que te desnudes. —Él saca el cinturón de mi bata de modo que cae abierta, revelando mi camisón de seda, y luego da un paso atrás y se sienta tranquilamente en el brazo del sofá—. Quítate la ropa. Poco a poco. —Me da una mirada sensual y desafiante.

Trago compulsivamente, presionando mis muslos juntos. Ya estoy húmeda entre mis piernas. Mi Diosa interior está totalmente desnuda y de pie en línea, lista y esperando, y rogándome ponerse al día. Empujo la bata fuera de mis hombros, nunca dejando mis ojos los suyos, y encogiéndome de hombros, la dejo caer al suelo ondulando. Sus fascinantes ojos marrones arden, y recorre su dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras me mira.

Deslizando los tirantes de mi camisón fuera de mis hombros, lo miro fijamente por impulso, y luego los libero. Mi camisón pasa rozando y ondeando suavemente por mi cuerpo, apiñándose a mis pies. Estoy desnuda y casi jadeando y tan lista.

Elijah se detiene por un momento, y me maravillo ante la franca apreciación carnal en su expresión. De pie, se dirige hacia la cómoda y toma su corbata gris plateado… mi corbata favorita. La toma a través de sus dedos mientras se da vuelta y pasea casualmente hacia mí, con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando se pone delante de mí, espero que me pida las manos, pero no lo hace.

—Creo que estás mal vestida, señorita Stevens —murmura. Coloca la corbata alrededor de mi cuello, y poco a poco, pero hábilmente, la ata en lo que supongo que es un buen nudo Windsor. A medida que ajusta el nudo, sus dedos rozan la base de mi garganta y electricidad brota a través de mí, haciéndome jadear. Él deja la parte ancha de la corbata larga, lo suficientemente largo para que la punta roce mi vello púbico.

—Te ves muy bien ahora, señorita Stevens —dice y se inclina para darme un beso suavemente en los labios. Se trata de un beso rápido, y quiero más, el deseo envolviéndose desenfrenadamente a través de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo ahora? —dice, y luego recogiendo la corbata, tira fuertemente de manera que me veo obligada a ir hacia adelante en sus brazos. Sus manos se sumergen en mi cabello y tira mi cabeza hacia atrás, y realmente me besa, duro, su lengua implacable y despiadada. Una de sus manos ronda suelta por mi espalda hasta acunar mi trasero. Cuando él se retira, está jadeando también y mirando hacia mí, con los ojos marrón fundido; y me quedo con ganas, sin aliento, mi ingenio totalmente disperso. Estoy segura de que mis labios se hinchan después de su asalto sensual.

—Date la vuelta —ordena suavemente y yo obedezco. Empujando mi cabello libre de la corbata, rápidamente lo trenza y asegura. Tira de la trenza de modo que mi cabeza se inclina en alto.

—Tienes un cabello hermoso, Alexandria —murmura y me besa la garganta, enviándome escalofríos corriendo arriba y abajo por mi espina dorsal—. Sólo tienes que decir basta. Ya lo sabes, ¿no? —susurra contra mi garganta.

Asiento con la cabeza, los ojos cerrados, y saboreo sus labios sobre mí. Me da la vuelta una vez más y recoge el final de la corbata.

—Ven —dice, tirando con suavidad, llevándome hacia la cómoda donde el resto del contenido de la caja está desplegado.

—Alexandria, estos objetos. —Levanta el obturador de trasero—. Este es de una talla demasiado grande. Como una virgen anal que eres, no querrás comenzar con esto. Queremos empezar con esto. —Levanta su dedo meñique, y yo jadeo, sorprendida. Dedos… _¿allí?_ Él sonríe hacia mí, y la idea desagradable de la puñalada anal mencionada en el contrato me viene a la mente.

—Sólo dedo… en singular —dice en voz baja con la extraña habilidad que tiene de leer mi mente. Mis ojos se lanzan a los suyos. ¿Cómo hace eso?

—Estas pinzas son perversas. —Él prueba las pinzas de pezones—. Utilizaremos estas. —Él pone otro par de pinzas diferentes en la cómoda. Parecen gigantes horquillas negras para el cabello, pero con pequeñas joyas que cuelgan de ellas—. Son ajustables —murmulla Elijah, su voz mezclada con dulce preocupación.

Parpadeo hacia él, con los ojos abiertos. Elijah, mi mentor sexual. Sabe mucho más sobre todo esto que yo. Nunca me pondré al día. Frunzo el ceño. Él sabe más que yo de la mayoría de las cosas… excepto cocinar.

—¿Entendido? —pregunta.

—Sí —digo en voz baja, la boca seca—. ¿Vas a decirme lo que piensas hacer?

—No. Me lo estoy inventando sobre la marcha. Esto no es una escena, Alex.

—¿Cómo debo comportarme?

Su frente se arruga.

—Como quieras hacerlo.

_¡Oh! _

—¿Esperabas mi alter ego, Alexandria? —pregunta, con un tono vagamente burlón y desconcertado a la vez. Parpadeo hacia él.

—Bueno, sí. Me gusta —murmuro. Él sonríe con su sonrisa reservada y se estira para pasar su pulgar por mi mejilla.

—Sabes, ahora —suspira y roza su pulgar por mi labio inferior—, soy tu amante, Alexandria, no tu Dominante. Me encanta escuchar tu carcajada y tu risita tonta de niña. Me gusta verte relajada y feliz, como lo eras en las fotos de Luka. Esa es la chica que apareció en mi oficina. Esa es la chica de la que me enamoré.

_Santo cielo._ Mi boca cae abierta, y florece una cálida bienvenida en mi corazón. Es alegría… pura alegría.

—Pero habiendo dicho todo esto, también me gusta hacer cosas rudas contigo, señorita Stevens; y mi alter ego sabe un truco o dos. Por lo tanto, haz lo que te diga y da la vuelta. —Sus ojos brillan de maldad, y la alegría se mueve bruscamente hacia el sur, agarrándome con fuerza y apretándome todos los tendones debajo de mi cintura. Hago lo que me dice. Detrás de mí, él abre uno de los cajones y un momento después está delante de mí otra vez.

—Ven —ordena y me remolca por la corbata, llevándome hasta la mesa. A medida que caminamos junto al sofá, me doy cuenta por primera vez que todas las varas se han desvanecido. Me distrae. ¿Estaban allí ayer, cuando entré? No me acuerdo. ¿Elijah las había movido? ¿La Señora Jones? Elijah interrumpe mi línea de pensamiento.

—Quiero que te arrodilles en esto —dice cuando estamos en la mesa.

_Oh, está bien_. ¿Qué tiene en mente? Mi Diosa interna no puede esperar para saber; ya se ha echado con las piernas abiertas sobre la mesa y lo miraba con adoración.

Él me levanta suavemente sobre la mesa, y yo doblo las piernas por debajo de mí y me arrodillo delante de él, sorprendida por mi propia gracia. Ahora estamos cara a cara. Él pasa sus manos por mis muslos, agarra mis rodillas, empuja mis piernas abriéndolas, y se pone de pie justo en frente de mí. Se ve muy serio, sus ojos más oscuros, encubiertos... lujurioso.

—Brazos a tus espaldas. Voy a esposarte.

Él saca unas esposas de cuero de su bolsillo de atrás y se estira a mí alrededor. Esto es todo. ¿A dónde me va a llevar esta vez?

Su cercanía es intoxicante. Este hombre va a ser mi marido. ¿Puede una desear a un marido así? No recuerdo haber leído algo así en ningún lugar. No lo puedo resistir, y rozo mis labios entreabiertos por su mandíbula, sintiendo su barba incipiente, una embriagadora combinación de rastrojo y suavidad, bajo mi lengua. Él se queda inmóvil y cierra los ojos. Su respiración se tambalea y se retira.

—Detente. O esto será más mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera de nosotros quiere —me advierte. Por un momento, creo que podría estar enfadado, pero luego sonríe y sus ardientes ojos se iluminan con diversión.

—Eres irresistible —digo haciendo puchero.

—¿Lo soy ahora? —dice secamente.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Bueno… no me distraigas, o te voy amordazar.

—Me gusta distraerte —susurro, mirándolo tercamente, y ladea una ceja hacia mí.

—O serán nalgadas.

_¡Oh!_ Trato de ocultar mi sonrisa. Hubo una vez, no hace mucho tiempo, cuando había sido sometida por esta amenaza. Nunca habría tenido el valor de besarlo, de forma espontánea, mientras se encontraba en esta habitación. Me doy cuenta ahora, que ya no estoy intimidada por él. Esto es una revelación. Sonrío maliciosamente, y él me sonríe.

—Compórtate —gruñe y se hace para atrás, mirándome y golpeando las esposas de cuero en su palma. Y la advertencia está ahí, implícita en sus acciones. Trato de lucir arrepentida, y creo que tengo éxito. Él se me acerca de nuevo.

—Eso es mejor —susurra y se inclina detrás de mí una vez más con las esposas. Me resisto a tocarlo, pero inhalo su aroma glorioso de Elijah, aún fresco de la ducha la noche anterior. _Hmm…_ Debería embotellar esto.

Espero a que espose mis muñecas, pero sujeta cada esposa por encima de mis codos. Eso me hace arquear la espalda, empujando mis pechos hacia adelante, a pesar de que mis codos no están de ningún modo entre sí. Cuando ha terminado, se para hacia atrás para admirarme.

—¿Se siente bien? —pregunta. No es la más cómoda de las posiciones, pero estoy tan conectada con anticipación para ver a dónde va con esto que asiento, débil con deseo.

—Bien. —Él saca la máscara de su bolsillo trasero.

—Creo que has visto suficiente por ahora —murmura. Desliza la máscara sobre mi cabeza, tapándome los ojos. Mis respiraciones repuntan. Dios. ¿Por qué no ser capaz de ver lo erótico? Estoy aquí, atada y de rodillas sobre una mesa, a la espera… dulce anticipación caliente y pesada dentro de mi vientre. Todavía puedo oír, sin embargo, y sigue el ritmo melódico constante de la pista. Resuena a través de mi cuerpo. No lo había notado antes. Debe tenerlo en repetición.

Elijah retrocede. ¿Qué está haciendo? Se mueve de nuevo hacia la cómoda y abre un cajón, luego lo cierra de nuevo. Un momento más tarde está de vuelta, y lo siento delante de mí. Hay un picante, rico olor, almizclado en el aire. Es delicioso, casi se me hace la boca agua.

—No quiero arruinar mi corbata favorita —murmura. Poco a poco lo dice mientras la deshace.

Inhalo con fuerza cuando la punta de la corbata viaja hasta arriba por mi cuerpo, haciéndome cosquillas a su paso. ¿Arruinar su corbata? Escucho agudamente para determinar lo que va a hacer. Él está frotándose las manos entre sí. Sus nudillos de repente se deslizan sobre mi mejilla, hasta llegar a mi mandíbula siguiendo mi línea de la mandíbula.

Mi cuerpo salta a la atención a medida que su contacto envía un delicioso escalofrío a través de mí. Su mano se flexiona sobre mi cuello, y éste resbala con el dulce aroma de aceite de modo que su mano se desliza suavemente hacia abajo por mi garganta, a través de mi clavícula, y hasta mi hombro, sus dedos masajeando con cuidado a medida que avanzan. _Oh,_ estoy recibiendo un masaje. No es lo que esperaba.

Él coloca su otra mano en mi otro hombro y comienza un nuevo viaje burlón lento a través de mi clavícula. Gimo en voz baja mientras él se abre camino hacia abajo, hacia mis pechos cada vez más doloridos, doliendo por su tacto. Es tentador. Arqueo más mi cuerpo bajo su excelente toque, pero sus manos se deslizan a mis lados, lentas y medidas, al ritmo de la música, y evitan calculadamente mis pechos. Gimo, pero no sé si es de placer o frustración.

—Eres tan hermosa, Alex ―murmura en voz baja y ronca, con la boca junto a mi oído. Su nariz sigue a lo largo de mi mandíbula, mientras continúa masajeándome, debajo de mis pechos, a través de mi vientre, hacia abajo… Me besa fugazmente en los labios, luego corre su nariz a lo largo de mi cuello, mi garganta. _Santo cielo, estoy en llamas… _Su cercanía, sus manos, sus palabras.

—Y muy pronto vas a ser mi esposa para tener y mantener —susurra.

_Oh mi... _

—Para amar y cuidar.

_Jesús. _

—Con mi cuerpo, te voy a adorar.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y gimo. Sus dedos se deslizan a través de mi vello púbico, por encima de mi sexo, y frota la palma de su mano contra mi clítoris.

—Señora Mikaelson ―susurra mientras la palma de su mano trabaja en contra de mí.

Jadeo.

—Sí —respira mientras su palma de la mano sigue atormentándome—. Abre tu boca.

Mi boca ya está abierta dado que estoy jadeando. La abro más, y él desliza un objeto grande de metal frío entre mis labios. Con la forma de un chupete de bebé de gran tamaño, tiene pequeños surcos o tallas, y lo que se siente como una cadena al final. Es grande.

—Succiona —me ordena en voz baja—. Voy a poner esto en tu interior.

_¿Dentro de mí? ¿Dentro de mí, dónde?_ Mi corazón se tambalea en mi boca.

—Succiona —repite y detiene las palmas de sus manos.

No. No te detengas, me dan ganas de gritar, pero mi boca está llena. Sus manos aceitadas se deslizan de vuelta a mi cuerpo y, finalmente, ahuecan mis pechos olvidados.

—No dejes de succionar.

Suavemente enrolla mis pezones entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, y se endurecen y alargan bajo su toque experto, enviando ondas sinápticas de placer hasta llegar a mi ingle.

—Tienes esos hermosos pechos, Alex —murmura y mis pezones se endurecen aún más en respuesta. Murmura su aprobación y yo jadeo. Sus labios se mueven hacia abajo desde mi cuello hacia un pecho, dejando suaves mordiscos y succionando una y otra vez, hacia abajo hasta mi pezón, y de repente siento la presión de la pinza.

—¡Ah! ―Ahogo mí gemido a través del dispositivo en mi boca. Santo cielo, la sensación es exquisita, en bruto, doloroso, placentero_… oh…_ el pellizco. Con suavidad, lame el pezón sobrio con su lengua, y cuando lo hace, se aplica al otro. La mordedura de la segunda pinza es igual de dura. Pero igual de buena. Gimo ruidosamente.

—Siéntelo —susurra.

_¡Oh, sí. Lo hago. Lo hago. _

—Dame esto. —Él tira suavemente del chupete ornamentado de metal en mi boca, y yo lo suelto. Sus manos una vez más viajan por mi cuerpo, hacia mi sexo. Se ha re-aceitado las manos. Se deslizan en torno a mi espalda.

Se me corta la respiración. ¿Qué va a hacer? Me pongo tensa en mis rodillas mientras pasa sus dedos entre mis nalgas.

—Calla, tranquila —respira junto a mi oído y me besa en el cuello mientras sus dedos me golpean y juegan conmigo.

_¿Qué va a hacer?_ Su otra mano se desliza por mi vientre hacia mi sexo, palmeándome una vez más. Adentra sus dedos en mi interior, y me quejo ruidosamente, con aprecio.

—Voy a poner esto en tu interior —murmura—. No aquí. —Sus dedos se arrastran entre mis nalgas, extendiendo el aceite—. Sino aquí. —Mueve sus dedos de ida y vuelta, una y otra vez, dentro y fuera, golpeando la pared frontal de mi vagina. Gimo y mis refrenados pezones se hinchan.

—Ah.

—Calla. —Elijah quita sus dedos y desliza el objeto dentro de mí. Él acuna mi cara y me besa, su boca invadiendo la mía, y oigo un chasquido muy débil. Al instante el artefacto dentro de mí empieza a vibrar_… ¡allá abajo!_ Jadeo. La sensación es extraordinaria; más allá de cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes.

—¡Ah!

—Tranquila —me calma Elijah, ahogando mis jadeos con su boca. Sus manos se mueven hacia abajo y tiran con mucha suavidad de las pinzas. Grito en voz alta.

—¡Elijah, por favor!

—Silencio, nena. Aguanta ahí.

Esto es demasiado —todo está sobre estimulación— en todas partes. Mi cuerpo empieza a elevarse, y de rodillas, soy incapaz de controlar la acumulación. _Oh mi…_ ¿Seré capaz de manejar esto?

—Buena chica —me tranquiliza.

—Elijah —jadeo, sonando desesperada, incluso a mis propios oídos.

—Silencio, siéntelo, Alex. No tengas miedo. —Sus manos están ahora en mi cintura, sosteniéndome, pero no me puedo concentrarme en sus manos, lo que hay dentro de mí, y las pinzas, también. Mi cuerpo se está erigiendo, preparando una explosión… con las vibraciones incesantes y la tortura dulce, deliciosa de mis pezones. _Santo infierno_. Va a ser muy intenso. Sus manos se mueven de mis caderas, hacia abajo y alrededor, suaves y aceitadas, tocando, sintiendo, amasando mi piel… amasando mi trasero.

—Tan hermosa —murmura y de repente empuja suavemente un dedo ungido dentro de mí… _¡allí!_ En mi trasero. _Mierda_. Se siente extraño, lleno, prohibido. Pero, oh, tan, bueno. Y se mueve lentamente, deslizándose dentro y fuera, mientras que sus dientes pacen por mi barbilla elevada.

—Tan hermosa, Alex.

Estoy suspendida en lo alto, muy por encima de un barranco ancho, muy amplio, y estoy volando luego cayendo vertiginosamente al mismo tiempo, sumiendo a la Tierra. No puedo sostenerlo más, y grito mientras mi cuerpo convulsiona y culmina en la plenitud abrumadora. A medida que mi cuerpo estalla, no soy nada más que sensación… en todas partes. Elijah libera primero una y luego la otra pinza, causando que mis pezones canten con una oleada de dulce, deliciosa sensación dolorosa, pero es oh-tan-buena que hace que mi orgasmo, este orgasmo, siga y siga. Su dedo permanece donde está, con suavidad deslizándose dentro y fuera.

—¡Argh! —grito, y Elijah se envuelve alrededor de mí, sosteniéndome, a medida que mi cuerpo sigue vibrando sin piedad en mi interior.

—¡No! ―grito una vez más, rogando, y esta vez retira el vibrador de mí, y su dedo, también, mientras que mi cuerpo sigue convulsionando.

Desata una de las esposas de modo que mis brazos caen libres. Mi cabeza cuelga en su hombro y estoy perdida, perdida en toda esta sensación abrumadora. Soy toda aliento agotado, deseo exhausto y un dulce y bienvenido olvido.

Vagamente, me doy cuenta que Elijah me levanta, me lleva a la cama y me acuesta en las frías sábanas de satén. Después de un momento, sus manos, todavía con aceite, frotan gentilmente la parte trasera de mis muslos, mis rodillas, mis pantorrillas y mis hombros. Siento la cama descender cuando él se extiende a mi lado.

Me quita la máscara, pero no tengo la energía para abrir los ojos. Encontrando mi trenza, él deshace el nudo de cabello y se inclina, besándome suavemente en los labios. Sólo mi errática respiración perturba el silencio en la habitación y se equilibra mientras floto lentamente de vuelta a la Tierra. La música se ha detenido.

—Tan hermosa —murmura.

Cuando logro abrir un ojo, él me está mirando, sonriendo suavemente.

—Hola —dice. Me las arreglo para gruñir una respuesta, y su sonrisa se amplía—. ¿Lo suficientemente brusco para ti?

Asiento y le doy una sonrisa a regañadientes. Caray, más rudo y tendría que dar palmadas a los dos.

—Creo que estás intentando asesinarme —murmuro.

—Muerte por orgasmo. —Sonríe con suficiencia—. Hay formas mucho peores —dice, pero luego frunce el ceño ligeramente mientras un pensamiento poco placentero cruza su mente. Me angustia. Me estiro y acaricio su cara.

—Puedes matarme así en cualquier momento —susurro. Noto que está gloriosamente desnudo y listo para la acción. Cuando toma mi mano y besa mis nudillos, me inclino y capturo su rostro entre mis manos y empujo su boca contra la mía. Me besa un momento, luego se detiene.

—Esto es lo que quiero hacer —murmura y se estira bajo su almohada en busca del control remoto de la música. Presiona un botón y los suaves acordes de una guitarra hacen eco en las paredes.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —dice, mirándome, sus ojos morrones brillando intensamente, amando con sinceridad. De fondo, suavemente, una voz familiar empieza a cantar _"La Primera Vez que Vi tu Rostro" (_**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**_**. AMO ESTA CANCION**__.),_ y sus labios encuentran los míos.

* * *

Mientras me aprieto a su alrededor, encontrando mi liberación una vez más, Elijah se deshace en mis brazos, su cabeza para atrás mientras grita mi nombre. Me agarra apretadamente contra su pecho mientras nos sentamos nariz con nariz en la mitad de la enorme cama, yo a horcajadas en él. Y en este momento —este momento de alegría con este hombre y esta música—, la intensidad de mi experiencia esta mañana aquí con él y todo lo que ha ocurrido durante la semana pasada me abruma de nuevo, no sólo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente. Estoy tan profunda, profundamente enamorada de él. Por primera vez veo un brillo de entendimiento en cuanto a cómo se siente él respecto a mi seguridad.

Recordando su incidente con Charlie Tango ayer, me estremezco con el pensamiento y las lágrimas inundan mis ojos. Si algo alguna vez le pasara… lo amo tanto. Mis lágrimas se deslizan sin permiso por mis mejillas. Hay tantas caras de Elijah —su dulce y gentil personalidad, y su rudo y Dominante lado depuedo-hacer-lo-que-me-plazca-contigo-y-te-vendrás-como-un-tren—, sus Cincuenta sombras, todo de él. Todo es espectacular. Todo es mío. Y noto que no nos conocemos bien el uno al otro, y tenemos una montaña de asuntos con los que lidiar, pero sé que, por ambos, lo haremos, y tendremos una vida entera para hacerlo.

—Oye —susurra, agarrando mi cabeza en sus manos, mirándome. Está todavía dentro de mí—. ¿Por qué estás llorando? —Su voz está llena de preocupación.

—Porque te amo tanto —susurro. Él medio cierra los ojos como si estuviera drogado, absorbiendo mis palabras. Cuando los abre de nuevo, resplandecen con su amor.

—Y yo a ti, Alex. Tú me… completas. —Me besa cariñosamente mientras Roberta Flack termina su canción.

* * *

Hemos hablado, hablado, y hablado, sentados juntos en la cama del Salón de Juegos, yo en su regazo, nuestras piernas alrededor de las de cada uno. La sábana de satén rojo está envuelta a nuestro alrededor como un capullo real, y no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Elijah está riéndose de mi imitación de Caroline durante la sesión de fotos en el Heathman.

—Y pensar que podría haber sido ella la que viniera a entrevistarme. Gracias al Señor por el resfriado común —murmura y besa mi nariz.

—Creo que tenía gripe, Elijah —lo regaño, deslizando mis dedos ociosamente a través del vello de su pecho y maravillándome porque esté tolerándolo tan bien—. Todos los azotes se han ido —murmuro, recordando mi distracción de antes. Él acomoda mi cabello tras mi oreja por enésima vez.

—No creo que alguna vez pases ese límite duro.

—No, no creo que lo haga —susurro con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, luego me encuentro a mí misma mirando las fustas, palas y floggers que están alineados en la pared opuesta. Él sigue mi mirada.

—¿Quieres que me deshaga de esos también? —Está divertido, pero es sincero.

—No del fuete… el marrón. O de ese flogger suizo, ya sabes. —Me sonrojo.

Él me sonríe.

—De acuerdo, el fuete y el flogger. Vaya, señorita Stevens, estás llena de sorpresas.

—Igual que tú, Sr. Mikaelson. Es una de la cosas que amo de ti. —Lo beso suavemente en la esquina de su boca.

—¿Qué otra cosa amas de mí? —pregunta, y sus ojos se amplían.

Sé que es gran cosa para él hacer esta pregunta. Aquello me llena de humildad y parpadeo hacia él. Amo todo de él, incluso sus Cincuenta sombras. Sé que la vida con Elijah jamás será aburrida.

—Esto. —Deslizo mi dedo índice a lo largo de sus labios—. Amo esto, y lo que sale de ahí, y lo que me haces con ella. Y lo que está aquí. —Acaricio su frente—. Eres tan listo, ingenioso, culto y competente en tantas cosas. Pero sobre todo, amo lo que está aquí. —Presiono mi palma gentilmente contra su pecho, sintiendo el equilibrado latir de su corazón—. Eres el hombre más compasivo que alguna vez he conocido. Lo que haces. Cómo trabajas. Es impresionante —susurro.

—¿Impresionante? —Está perplejo, pero hay un rastro de humor en su cara. Luego su rostro se transforma, y su tímida sonrisa aparece como si estuviera avergonzado, y quiero lanzarme sobre él. Así que lo hago.

* * *

Estoy durmiendo, envuelta en satén y en Mikaelson. Elijah me despierta acariciándome.

—¿Hambrienta? —susurra.

—Hmm, famélica.

—También yo.

Me inclino para verlo tumbado en la cama.

—Es tu cumpleaños, Sr. Mikaelson. Te cocinaré algo. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Sorpréndeme. —Desliza su mano por mi espalda, acariciándome gentilmente—. Debería revisar mi BlackBerry por todos los mensajes que no vi ayer. —Suspira y empieza a sentarse, y sé que este momento especial se ha terminado… por ahora.

—Duchémonos —dice.

¿Quién soy para rechazar al cumpleañero?

* * *

Elijah está en su estudio, al teléfono. Taylor está con él, luciendo serio pero casual en sus jeans y una camiseta negra apretada. Me ocupo en la cocina haciendo el almuerzo. He encontrado filetes de salmón en el refrigerador, y estoy cociéndolos con limón, haciendo ensalada y cociendo papás pequeñas. Me siento extraordinariamente relajada y feliz, en la cima del mundo… literalmente. Volviéndome hacia la enorme ventana, miro al glorioso cielo azul. _Toda esa charla… todo el sexo… hmm. Una chica podría acostumbrarse a eso._

Taylor emerge del estudio, interrumpiendo mi ensueño. Apago mi iPod y saco uno de los audífonos.

—Hola, Taylor.

—Alex. —Asiente.

—¿Tu hija está bien?

—Sí, gracias. Mi ex-esposa pensó que ella tenía apendicitis, pero estaba exagerando, como de costumbre. —Taylor pone los ojos en blanco, sorprendiéndome—. Sophie está bien, aunque tiene un repugnante parásito estomacal.

—Lo lamento.

Sonríe.

—¿Charlie Tango ha sido localizado?

—Sí. El equipo de recuperación está en camino. Debería regresar a Boeing Field tarde en la noche.

—Oh, qué bien.

Me da una incómoda sonrisa.

—¿Eso será todo, señora?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. ―Me sonrojo, ¿alguna vez me acostumbraré a que Taylor me llame señora? Me hace sentir tan vieja, al menos de treinta.

Asiente y se dirige al gran salón. Elijah está todavía al teléfono. Estoy esperando que las papas hiervan. Aquello me da una idea. Buscando en mi bolso, encuentro mi BlackBerry. Hay un texto de Care.

_***Te veo esta noche. Esperando una laaaarga charla***_

Texteo de vuelta.

_***Yo igual***_

Será bueno hablar con Care.

Abriendo el programa de e-mail, rápidamente tecleo un mensaje para Elijah.

* * *

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** Almuerzo **Fecha:** Junio 18, 2011 **13:12** **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Querido Sr. Mikaelson: Te envío este e-mail para informarte que tu almuerzo está casi listo. Y que tuve un sexo pervertido alucinante esta mañana. El sexo pervertido o de cumpleaños debería ser recomendado. Y, otra cosa… te amo._

**A x **_**(Tu prometida)**_

Escucho cuidadosamente por una reacción, pero él todavía está al teléfono. Me encojo de hombros. Tal vez está demasiado ocupado. Mi BlackBerry vibra.

**.De:** Elijah Mikaelson **Asunto:** Sexo Pervertido **Fecha:** Junio 18, 2011 _**13:15**_ **Para:** Alexandria Stevens

_¿Qué aspecto fue más alucinante? Tomaré nota._

**Elijah Mikaelson, Gerente General Famélico y Exhausto Después de Los Esfuerzos ****Matutinos, ****Mikaelson ****Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

_**PD:**__ Adoro tu firma._

_**PPD:**__ ¿Qué sucedió con el arte de la conversación?_

**.De:** Alexandria Stevens **Asunto:** ¿Famélico? **Fecha:** Junio 18, 2011 _**13:18**_ **Para:** Elijah Mikaelson

_Querido Sr Mikaelson: Traigo tu atención a la primera línea de mi e-mail previo informándote que tu almuerzo está, de hecho, casi listo… así que nada de esta tontería de famélico y exhausto. Con respecto a los aspectos alucinantes de tu sexo pervertido… francamente: todos ellos. Estaría interesada en leer tus notas. Y me gusta mi firma también._

**A x **_**(Tu prometida)**_

_**PD:**__ ¿Desde cuándo has sido tan locuaz? ¡Y estás al teléfono!_

Presiono enviar y levanto la mirada, y él está de pie frente a mí, sonriendo con suficiencia. Antes de que pueda decir algo, se acerca al pasillo de la cocina, me arrastra a sus brazos y me besa serenamente.

—Eso es todo, señorita Stevens —dice, liberándome, y pasea, en sus jeans, pies desnudos y camisa blanca si meter, de vuelta a su oficina, dejándome sin aliento.

* * *

He hecho una salsa de berro, cilantro y crema agria para acompañar el salmón, y he arreglado la barra de desayuno. Odio interrumpirlo mientras está trabajando, pero ahora estoy en el umbral de su oficina. Todavía está al teléfono, con su cabello de acabo-de-follar y brillantes ojos grises, un festín nutritivo visual. Levanta la mirada cuando me ve y no aparta sus ojos de mí. Frunce el ceño ligeramente y no sé si es por mí o por su conversación.

—Sólo déjalos pasar y no los dejes solos. ¿Entiendes, Rebeka? —sisea y pone los ojos en blanco—. Bien.

Hago mímica de comer y él me sonríe y asiente.

—Te veré después. —Cuelga—. ¿Una llamada más? —pregunta.

—Seguro.

—Ese vestido es muy corto —añade.

—¿Te gusta? —Le doy una vuelta rápida. Es una de la compras de Grace Acton. Un vestido veraniego color turquesa _**(n/a: atuendo en Polyvore),**_ probablemente más adecuado para la playa, pero es un día tan bonito en tantos niveles. Él frunce el ceño y mi rostro caer.

—Te ves fantástica en él, Alex. Simplemente no quiero que nadie más te vea así.

—¡Oh! —Frunzo el ceño hacia él—. Estamos en casa, Elijah. No hay nadie más aparte del personal.

Su boca si retuerce y, o está intentando esconder su diversión o realmente no cree que esto sea gracioso. Pero, eventualmente, asiente, tranquilizado. Sacudo la cabeza, ¿de verdad está hablando en serio? Me dirijo a la cocina.

Cinco minutos después, está de nuevo frente a mí, sosteniendo el teléfono.

—Tengo a Mark para ti —murmura, sus ojos cauteloso.

Todo el aire deja mi cuerpo de inmediato. Tomo el teléfono y cubro el micrófono.

—¡Le dijiste! —siseo. Elijah asiente, y sus ojos se amplían ante mi obvia mirada de angustia.

_¡Mierda!_ Tomo una profunda respiración.

―Hola, papá.

― Elijah acaba de preguntar si puede casarse contigo —dice Mark.

_Oh, mierda._ El silencio se extiende entre nosotros y desesperadamente pienso en qué decir. Mark, como es costumbre, permanece en silencio, sin darme una pista de cuál es su reacción ante las noticias.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —respondo entrecortadamente.

―Dije que quería hablar contigo. Es un poco repentino, ¿no lo crees, Ali? No lo has conocido por mucho tiempo. Quiero decir, es un tipo agradable, sabe pescar… pero, ¿tan pronto? —Su voz es calmada y medida.

—Sí. Es repentino… espera. —Apresuradamente, dejo el área de la cocina, lejos de la ansiosa mirada de Elijah y me dirijo hacia la gran ventana. Las puertas hacia el balcón están abiertas, y doy un paso hacia la luz del sol. No puedo caminar hacia el límite. Está demasiado arriba.

—Sé que es repentino y todo, pero… bueno, lo amo. Me ama. Quiere casarse conmigo, y nunca habrá nadie más para mí. —Me sonrojo pensando que ésta es probablemente la conversación más íntima que alguna vez he tenido con mi padrastro.

Mark está en silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Le has dicho a tu madre?

—No.

—Ali… sé que él es rico y elegible, ¿pero casarse? Es un paso tan grande. ¿Estás segura?

—Él es mi felices por siempre —susurro.

—Guau —dice Mark tras un momento, su tono más suave.

—Lo es todo.

—Ali, Ali, Ali. Eres una mujer joven tan testaruda. Espero por Dios que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Pásamelo, ¿quieres?

—Seguro, papá, ¿y me entregarás en la boda? —pregunto calmadamente.

—Oh, cariño. —Su voz se rompe, y está callado por unos cuantos momentos, la emoción en sus voz trayendo lagrimas a mis ojos—. Nada me daría mayor placer —dice eventualmente.

_Oh, Mark. Te quiero tanto…_ trago saliva, para evitar seguir llorando.

—Gracias, papá. Te pasaré a Elijah. Sé gentil con él. Lo amo —susurro.

Creo que Mark está sonriendo al final de la línea, pero es difícil de decir. Siempre es difícil saber con Ray.

—Seguro, Ali. Y ven y visita a este viejo, y trae a Elijah contigo.

Marcho de vuelta al salón —enojada con Elijah por no advertirme—, y le paso el teléfono, mi expresión dejándole saber cuán molesta estoy. Está divertido cuando toma el teléfono y vuelve a su estudio.

Dos minutos después, reaparece.

—Tengo la bendición concedida de mala gana de tu padrastro —dice orgullosamente, tan orgullosamente que, de hecho, me hace reír tontamente, y él me sonríe. Está actuando como si acabara de negociar una nueva fusión o adquisición que, supongo, en algún nivel ha hecho.

* * *

—Maldición, eres una buena cocinera mujer. — Elijah traga su último bocado y alza su copa de vino blanco hacia mí. Me ruborizo bajo sus elogios y se me ocurre que solo llegaré a cocinar para él los fines de semana. Frunzo el ceño. Me gusta cocinar. Quizás debería hacerle un pastel por su cumpleaños. Reviso mi reloj. Todavía tengo tiempo.

—¿Alex? —Interrumpe mis pensamientos—. ¿Por qué me pediste no tomarte fotos? —Su pregunta me sobresalta más porque su voz es engañosamente suave.

_Oh… mierda._ Las fotos. Miro fijamente abajo, a mi plato vacío, torciendo mis dedos en mi regazo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me prometí a mí misma no mencionar que encontré su versión de _Readers' Wives_

—Alex —chasquea—. ¿Qué es? —Me hace saltar, y su voz me ordena mirarlo. ¿Cuándo pensé que él no me intimidaba?

—Encontré tus fotos —susurro.

Sus ojos se amplían en shock.

—¿Has estado en la caja fuerte? —pregunta, incrédulo.

—¿Caja fuerte? No. No sabía que tenías una caja fuerte.

Él frunce el ceño.

—No entiendo.

—En tu armario. La caja. Estaba buscando tu corbata y la caja estaba bajo tus vaqueros… los que normalmente usas en la sala de juegos. Excepto hoy. —Me ruborizo.

Me mira boquiabierto, horrorizado y corre su mano nerviosamente a través de su cabello mientras procesa la información. Frota su barbilla, perdido en sus pensamientos, pero no puede enmascarar la molestia perpleja grabada en su rostro. Abruptamente, sacude la cabeza, exasperado —pero divertido también— y una tenue sonrisa de admiración besa la esquina de su boca. Junta los dedos de sus manos frente a él y se enfoca en mí una vez más.

—No es lo que piensas. Me había olvidado por completo de ellas. Esa caja se ha movido. Esas fotografías pertenecen a mi caja fuerte.

—¿Quién las movió? —susurro.

Él traga.

—Solo hay una persona que podría haber hecho eso.

—Oh. ¿Quién? Y, ¿qué quieres decir con "no es lo que pienso"?

Él suspira e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y creo que está avergonzado_. ¡Debería estarlo!_ gruñe mi subconsciente.

—Esto va a sonar frío pero… hay una póliza de seguros —susurra, armándose de valor por mi respuesta.

—¿Póliza de seguros?

—Contra la exposición.

El centavo cae y repiquetea incómodamente gira y gira en mi cabeza vacía.

—Oh —murmuro, porque no puedo pensar en qué más decir. Cierro mis ojos. Esto es. Estos son Cincuenta Tonos de Mierda, justo aquí, justo ahora—. Sí, tienes razón—murmuro—. Eso suena frío. —Me pongo de pie para aclarar nuestros platos. No quiero saber nada más.

—Alex.

—¿Ellas saben? ¿Las chicas… las sumisas?

Él frunce el ceño.

—Por supuesto que saben.

_Oh, bueno, eso es algo._ Se estira, agarrándome y halándome hacia él.

—Esas fotos se supone que están en la caja fuerte. No son para uso recreativo. —Se detiene—. Quizás lo fueron cuando fueron tomadas originalmente. Pero… —Se detiene, implorándome—. No significan nada.

—¿Quién las puso en tu armario?

—Solo podría haber sido Elena.

—¿Ella sabe la combinación de tu caja fuerte?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No me sorprendería. Es una combinación muy larga, y la uso tan raramente. Es el número que la tengo escrito abajo y no la he cambiado. —Sacude su cabeza—. Me pregunto qué más sabe y si se ha llevado algo más de aquí. —Frunce el ceño, luego vuelve su atención de vuelta a mí—. Mira, destruiré las fotos. Ahora si lo deseas.

—Son tus fotos Elijah. Haz con ellas lo que desees —susurro.

—No seas así —dice, tomando mi cabeza en sus manos y sosteniendo mi mirada con la suya—. No quiero esa vida. Quiero nuestra vida, juntos.

_Santo cielo_. ¿Cómo sabe que debajo de mi horror acerca de esas fotos está el hecho de que soy paranoica?

—Ana, pensé que exorcizamos a todos esos fantasmas esta mañana. Me siento así. ¿Tú no?

Parpadeo hacia él, rememorando nuestra muy, muy placentera, romántica y francamente sucia mañana en su cuarto de juegos.

—Sí. —Sonrío—. Sí, me siento así también.

—Bien. —Se inclina hacia adelante y me besa, plegándome en sus brazos—. Las trituraré —murmura—. Y entonces tengo que trabajar. Lo siento nena, pero tengo una montaña de negocios para terminar esta tarde.

—Es genial. Tengo que llamar a mi madre. —Hago una mueca—. Luego quiero hacer unas compras y hornearte un pastel.

Él sonríe y sus ojos se iluminan como un niño pequeño.

—¿Un pastel?

Asiento.

—¿Un pastel de chocolate?

—¿Quieres un pastel de chocolate? —Su sonrisa es infecciosa.

Él asiente.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer Sr. Mikaelson.

Me besa una vez más.

* * *

Carla está asombrada en silencio.

—Mamá di algo.

—No estás embarazada, ¿verdad, Alex? —susurra ella en horror.

—No, no, no, nada como eso. —La decepción rebana a través de mi corazón y me entristece que ella pensara eso de mí. Pero recuerdo con una sensación siempre de hundimiento que ella estaba embarazada de mí cuando se casó con mi padre.

—Lo siento cariño. Esto es sólo tan repentino. Quiero decir, Elijah es un buen partido, pero eres tan joven y deberías ver un poco del mundo.

—Mamá ¿no puedes sólo ser feliz por mí? Lo amo.

—Cariño, solo necesito acostumbrarme a la idea. Es un shock. Podía decir en Georgia que había algo muy especial entre ustedes dos, ¿pero el matrimonio…?

En Georgia él me quería como su sumisa, pero no voy a decirle eso a ella.

—¿Fijaron una fecha?

—No.

—Deseo que tu padre estuviera vivo —susurra. _Oh no… no esto. No esto, ahora_.

—Lo sé mamá. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo también.

—Sólo te sostuvo una vez, y estaba tan orgulloso. Él pensó que eras la niña más hermosa del mundo. —Su voz es un silencio sepulcral mientras la historia familiar es contada… otra vez. Ella estará en lágrimas a continuación.

—Lo sé mamá.

—Y entonces murió. —Lloriquea y sé que esto la ha estallado como lo hace cada vez.

—Mamá —susurro, queriendo llegar por el teléfono y sostenerla.

—Soy una vieja tonta —murmura y lloriquea otra vez—. Por supuesto que estoy feliz por ti, cariño. ¿Mark lo sabe? —agrega y parece haber recuperado su equilibrio.

—Elijah acaba de pedírselo.

—Oh, eso es dulce. Bien. —Ella suena melancólica, pero está haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Sí, lo fue —murmuro.

—Alex, cariño, te amo tanto. Estoy feliz por ti. Y ambos deben visitarme.

—Sí mamá. También te amo.

—Oscar está llamándome, me tengo que ir. Me gustaría tener una fecha. Necesitamos planear… ¿Estás teniendo una gran boda?

_Gran boda, mierda_. Ni siquiera he pensado sobre eso. ¿Gran boda? No, no quiero una gran boda.

—No lo sé todavía. Tan pronto como lo haga, llamaré.

—Bien. Cuídense ahora y estén seguros. Ustedes dos necesitan tener algo de diversión… tienen un montón de tiempo para niños más tarde.

¡Niños! _Hum…_ y ahí está otra vez… una referencia no-tan-velada al hecho de que ella me tuvo muy temprano.

—Mamá, ¿realmente no arruiné tu vida o sí?

Ella jadea.

—Oh no Alex, nunca pienses eso. Tú fuiste la mejor cosa que jamás nos pasó a tu padre y a mí. Simplemente deseo que estuviera aquí para verte tan crecida y contrayendo matrimonio. —Ella está nostálgica y sentimental nuevamente.

—Deseo eso, también. —Sacudo mi cabeza pensando en mi padre mítico—. Mamá te dejaré irte. Llamaré pronto.

—Te amo cariño.

—Yo también mamá. Adiós.

* * *

La cocina de Elijah es un sueño para trabajar. Para un hombre que no sabe nada de cocinar, parece tener todo. Sospecho que la Sra. Jones ama cocinar también. La única cosa que necesito es algo de chocolate de alta calidad para el glaseado. Dejo las dos mitades del pastel en la rejilla de enfriado, agarro mi bolso y asomo mi cabeza alrededor de la puerta del estudio de Elijah. Él está concentrado en la pantalla de su computador. Alza la mirada y me sonríe.

—Solo estoy rumbo a la tienda para recoger algunos ingredientes.

—Está bien. —Me frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te vas a poner unos vaqueros o algo?

Oh, vamos.

—Elijah sólo son piernas.

Mira hacia mí, disgustado. Esto va a ser una pelea. Y es su cumpleaños. Le ruedo mis ojos, sintiéndome como una adolescente errante.

—¿Qué si estuviéramos en la playa? —Tomo una táctica diferente.

—No estamos en la playa.

—¿Objetarías si estuviéramos en la playa?

Considera esto por un momento.

—No —dice simplemente.

Ruedo mis ojos otra vez y le sonrío con suficiencia.

—Bueno, solo imagina que lo estamos. Nos vemos. —Giro y salgo disparada hacia el vestíbulo. Logro llegar al ascensor antes de que me atrape. Mientras las puertas se cierran, ondeo hacia él, sonriendo dulcemente mientras el observa, indefenso —pero afortunadamente divertido— con ojos estrechados. Sacude la cabeza con exasperación, luego no puedo verlo más.

Oh, fue emocionante. La adrenalina está golpeando a través de mis venas, y mi corazón se siente como que quiere salir de mi pecho. Pero mientras el ascensor desciende, también lo hace mi espíritu. Mierda, ¿qué he hecho?

Tengo al tigre por la cola. Él va a estar enojado cuando regrese. Mi subconsciente está mirándome sobre sus gafas de media luna, una vara de sauce en su mano. Mierda. Pienso sobre cuán poca experiencia tengo con los hombres. Nunca antes he vivido con un hombre —bueno, excepto Mark— y por alguna razón no cuenta. Él es mi papá… bueno, el hombre que considero mi papá.

Y ahora tengo a Elijah. Realmente nunca vivió con nadie, creo. Tendré que preguntarle… si todavía está hablándome.

Pero creo firmemente que debería usar lo que quiera. Recuerdo sus reglas. Sí, esto debe ser duro para él, pero seguro como el infierno que él pagó por este vestido. Debe haberle dado a Neimans mejores instrucciones. ¡Nada demasiado corto!

Esta falda no es tan corta ¿lo es? Reviso en el gran espejo del vestíbulo. Maldición. Sí, es bastante corta, pero ahora he tomado una postura. Y sin duda voy a tener que afrontar las consecuencias. Me pregunto con indiferencia que hará, pero primero necesito efectivo.

* * *

Miro fijamente mi recibo del cajero automático: $51,689.16. ¡Hay cincuenta mil dólares de más! _Alexandria, vas a tener que aprender a ser rica también, si dices que sí._ Y así comienza. Tomo mis escasos cincuenta dólares y hago mi camino hacia la tienda.

* * *

Me dirijo directo a la cocina cuando regreso y no puedo dejar de sentir un escalofrío de alarma. Elijah todavía está en su estudio. Caray, es la mayor parte de la tarde. Decido que mi mejor opción es enfrentarlo y ver cuánto daño he hecho.

Doy un vistazo cautelosamente alrededor de la puerta de su estudio. Está en el teléfono, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Y el especialista del Eurocopter llega el lunes en la tarde?... Bien. Sólo mantenme informado. Diles que necesitaré sus conclusiones iníciales el lunes en la noche o el martes en la mañana. —Cuelga y gira su silla en redondo, pero todavía cuando me ve, su expresión es impasible.

—Hola —susurro. Él no dice nada, y mi corazón cae en caída libre hacia mi estómago. Cautelosamente entro a su estudio y camino alrededor de su escritorio hacia dónde él está sentado. Todavía no dice nada, sus ojos nunca dejan los míos. Estoy delante de él, sintiendo cincuenta tonos de estupidez.

—He vuelto. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Él suspira, estirándose por mi mano y me hala a su regazo, doblando sus brazos a mí alrededor. Entierra la nariz en mi cabello.

—Sí —dice.

—Lo siento. No sé qué me paso. —Me acurruco en su regazo inhalando su aroma celestial a Elijah, sintiéndome segura independientemente del hecho de que está enojado.

—Yo tampoco. Usa lo que te guste —murmura. Corre su mano arriba de mi pierna desnuda hasta mi muslo—. Además, este vestido tiene sus ventajas. —Se dobla para besarme y mientras nuestros labios se tocan, pasión o lujuria o la necesidad bien asentada de enmendarlo se lanza a través de mí y el deseo estalla en mi sangre. Agarro su cabeza en mis manos, sosteniendo mis dedos en su cabello. Él gime mientras su cuerpo responde y hambriento muerde mi labio inferior… mi garganta, mi oreja, su lengua invadiendo mi boca y antes de siquiera ser consciente de que está desabrochando sus pantalones, me tira a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y se hunde dentro de mí. Agarro el respaldo de la silla, mis pies apenas tocando el suelo… y comenzamos a movernos.

* * *

—Me gusta tu versión de una disculpa —respira en mi cabello.

—Y a mí me gusta la tuya. —Me río tontamente, acurrucándome contra su pecho—. ¿Has terminado?

—Cristo Alex, ¿quieres más?

—¡No! Tu trabajo.

—Estará listo en aproximadamente media hora. Escuché tu mensaje en mi correo de voz.

—De ayer.

—Sonabas preocupada.

Lo abrazo estrechamente.

—Lo estaba. No es de ti no responder.

Él besa mi cabello.

—Tu pastel debería estar listo en media hora. —Le sonrío y bajo de su regazo.

—Esperando ansiosamente por eso. Olía delicioso, evocador incluso, mientras se estaba horneando.

Sonrío tímidamente abajo hacia él, sintiéndome un poco autoconsciente y él refleja mi expresión. Jesús, ¿realmente somos tan diferentes? Tal vez son sus primeros recuerdos de cocina. Inclinándome hacia abajo, planto un suave beso en la esquina de su boca y hago mi camino de vuelta a la cocina.

* * *

Estoy toda preparada cuando lo escucho salir de su estudio, y enciendo la solitaria vela dorada en su pastel. Me da una sonrisa ensordecedora mientras pasea hacia mí y le canto suavemente _Feliz Cumpleaños._ Luego se inclina y sopla, cerrando sus ojos.

—He hecho mi deseo —dice mientras los abre nuevamente y por alguna razón su mirada me hace ruborizarme.

—El glaseado todavía está blando. Espero que te guste.

—No puedo esperar a probarlo Alexandria —murmura, y hace que suene tan indecente. Corto una rodaja para cada uno de nosotros y lo atacamos con pequeños tenedores de postre.

—Mmm —gime en apreciación—. Esto es por lo que quiero casarme contigo.

Y río con alivio… le gusta.

* * *

—¿Lista para enfrentar a mi familia? —Elijah apaga el R8. Estamos estacionados frente al camino de sus padres.

—Sí. ¿Vas a decirles?

—Por supuesto. Estoy deseando ver sus reacciones. —Me sonríe malvadamente y bajamos del auto.

Son las siete y media, y aunque ha sido un día cálido, hay una brisa fresca nocturna soplando la bahía. Tiro mi chal alrededor mientras salgo del auto. Estoy usando un vestido de coctel verde esmeralda que encontré esta mañana mientras estaba hurgando en el armario. Tiene un cinturón ancho que hace juego. Elijah toma mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de enfrente. Mikael abre amplio antes de que pueda tocar.

—Elijah, hola. Feliz cumpleaños hijo. —Él toma la mano que Elijah ofrece, pero lo hala en un breve abrazo, sorprendiéndolo.

—Er… gracias papá.

—Alex, que encantador verte otra vez. —Me abraza, también, y lo seguimos dentro de la casa.

Antes de que podamos poner un pie en la sala de estar, Care viene disparada por el pasillo hacia nosotros dos. Ella parece furiosa.

_¡Oh no! _

—¡Ustedes dos! Quiero hablar con ustedes —gruñe en su voz de mejor-no-jodas-conmigo. Miro nerviosamente a Elijah, quién se encoge de hombros y decide seguirle la corriente a ella mientras la seguimos hacia el comedor, dejando a Mikael perplejo en el umbral de la sala de estar. Ella cierra la puerta y se gira hacia mí.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —sisea y ondea un pedazo de papel hacia mí. Completamente desconcertada, lo tomo y escaneo rápidamente. Mi boca se seca. _Santa mierda. _Es mi correo electrónico de respuesta a Elijah, discutiendo el contrato.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Alex esta en Polyvore… el segundo atuendo estará en el capítulo final… que publicare hoy mismo.**_


	24. Chapter 22

Todo el color abandona mi cara cuando mi sangre se vuelve hielo y el miedo atraviesa mi cuerpo. Instintivamente me pongo de pie entre ella y Elijah.

—¿Qué es? —murmura Elijah, su voz cautelosa.

Lo ignoro. No puedo creer que Care esté haciendo esto.

—¡Care! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. —La miro venenosamente, enojo reemplazando mi miedo. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto? Ahora no, hoy no. No en el cumpleaños de Elijah. Sorprendida por mi respuesta, ella me pestañea, amplios ojos azules.

—Alex, ¿qué es? —dice de nuevo Elijah, su tono más amenazante.

— Elijah, ¿podrías solo irte, por favor? —le pido.

—No. Muéstrame. —Sostiene su mano afuera, y sé que no es con quien pelear, su voz es fría y dura. A regañadientes le paso el e-mail.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? –pregunta Care, ignorando a Elijah. Se ve tan aprensiva. Me sonrojo cuando un millar de imágenes eróticas pasan rápidamente a través de mi mente.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Care. —No puedo quitar la exasperación de mi voz.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —pregunta Elijah, su cabeza inclinada a un lado, su rostro sin expresión, pero su voz… tan suavemente amenazante. Kate se sonroja.

—Eso es irrelevante. —Ante su mirada de piedra, ella continúa deprisa—. Estaba en el bolsillo de una chaqueta, la cual asumo era tuya, que encontré detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Alex. —Enfrentada con la marrón mirada ardiente de Elijah, la fuerza de Care decae, pero parece recuperarse y frunce el ceño.

Es un faro de hostilidad en un ajustado, vestido rojo fuerte. Luce magnífica. ¿Pero por qué demonios estaba revisando mi ropa? Normalmente es al revés.

—¿Le contaste a alguien? —La voz de Elijah es como un guante de seda.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no —suelta Care ofendida. Elijah asiente y parece relajarse. Se gira hacia la chimenea. Sin una palabra Care y yo observamos cuando levanta un encendedor de la repisa, le prende fuego al e-mail, y lo suelta, dejándolo flotar encendido lentamente hacia la rejilla hasta que no queda nada. El silencio en la habitación es opresivo.

—¿Ni siquiera a Niklaus? —pregunto, volviendo mi atención a Care.

—A nadie —dice Care rotundamente, y por primera vez se ve confundida y herida—. Solo quería saber que estabas bien, Alex —susurra.

—Estoy bien, Care. Más que bien. Por favor, Elijah y yo estamos bien, muy bien, estas son historias pasadas. Por favor ignóralo.

—¿Ignorarlo? —dice ella—. ¿Cómo puedo ignorar eso? ¿Qué te ha hecho? —Y sus ojos azules están tan llenos de sincera preocupación.

—No me ha hecho nada, Care. Honestamente, estoy bien.

Pestañea.

—¿En serio? –pregunta.

Elijah envuelve un brazo alrededor de mí y me atrae, sin quitar sus ojos de Care.

—Alex ha aceptado ser mi esposa, Caroline —dice suavemente.

—¡Esposa! —chilla Care, sus ojos ampliándose con incredulidad.

—Nos vamos a casar. Vamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso esta tarde —dice él.

—¡Oh! — Care me mira. Está sorprendida—. Te dejo sola por dieciséis días, ¿y ocurre esto? Es muy repentino. Así que ayer, cuando dije… —Ella me mira, perdida—. ¿Dónde encaja ese e-mail en todo esto?

—No lo hace, Care. Olvídalo, por favor. Lo amo y él me ama. No hagas esto. No arruines su fiesta y nuestra noche —susurro. Ella pestañea e inesperadamente sus ojos están brillando con lágrimas.

—No. Por supuesto que no lo haré. ¿Estás bien? —Quiere asegurarse.

—Nunca he estado más feliz —susurro. Ella se estira hacia adelante y toma mi mano a pesar del brazo de Elijah envuelto alrededor de mí.

—¿Estas realmente bien? —pregunta esperanzada.

—Sí. —Le sonrío, mi emoción volviendo. Está de nuevo en la posición correcta. Me sonríe, mi felicidad reflejándose en ella. Me alejo del agarre de Elijah, y ella me abraza de pronto.

—Oh, Alex, estaba tan preocupada cuando leí esto. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Me lo vas a explicar? —susurra.

—Un día, ahora no.

—Bien. No le diré a nadie. Te amo tanto, Alex, como mi propia hermana. Solo pensé… No sabía qué pensar. Lo siento. Si eres feliz, entonces yo soy feliz. —Mira directamente a Elijah y repite su disculpa. Él le asiente, sus ojos glaciales, y su expresión no cambia. Oh mierda, todavía está enojado.

—Realmente lo siento. Tienes razón, no es asunto mío —me susurra.

Hay un golpe en la puerta que nos sobresalta a Care y a mí alejándonos. Esther mira alrededor.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —le pregunta a Elijah.

—Todo está bien, Sra. Mikaelson —dice Care inmediatamente.

—Bien, mamá —dice Elijah.

—Bueno. —Esther entra—. Entonces no les importará si le doy a mi hijo un abrazo de cumpleaños. —Nos sonríe a ambas. Lo abraza fuertemente y se funde inmediatamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —dice suavemente, cerrando sus ojos en su abrazo—. Estoy tan feliz de que sigas con nosotros.

—Mamá, estoy bien. —Baja su sonrisa hacia ella. Ella retrocede, lo mira de cerca, y sonríe.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti —dice ella y acuna su cara.

Él le sonríe, su sonrisa de mil megawatt.

_¡Ella sabe! ¿Cuándo le contó? _

—Bueno, niños, si han terminado con su _tête-à-tête_, hay una multitud de gente aquí para ver que realmente estás en una pieza, Elijah, y para desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

—Iré pronto.

Esther nos mira ansiosamente a Care y a mí y parece tranquilizada por nuestras sonrisas. Me guiña mientras sostiene la puerta abierta para nosotros. Elijah me estira sus manos hacia mí y yo las tomo.

—Elijah, realmente pido disculpas —dice Care humildemente. La Care humilde es algo para ser contemplado. Elijah le asiente, y la seguimos hacia afuera.

En el pasillo, miro nerviosamente hacia Elijah.

—¿Tu mamá sabe sobre nosotros?

—Sí.

—Oh. —Y pensar que nuestra tarde pudo haber sido descarriada por la tenaz señorita Caroline. Me estremezco con el pensamiento, las ramificaciones del estilo de vida de Elijah reveladas a todos. Santa cielo.

—Bueno, ese fue un comienzo interesante para la tarde. —Le sonrío dulcemente. Él baja su mirada hacia mí, y está de vuelta, su mirada divertida. Gracias a Dios.

—Como siempre, señorita Stevens, tienes un don para la modestia. —Levanta mis manos hacia sus labios y besa mis nudillos mientras caminamos dentro de la sala de estar a una repentina, espontánea, y ensordecedora ronda de aplausos.

_Mierda_. ¿Cuánta gente hay aquí?

Analizo rápidamente la habitación: todos los Mikaelson, Matt con Rebeka, Dr. Salvatore y su esposa, asumo. Está Mac del bote, un alto, atractivo Afroamericano —recuerdo haberlo visto en la oficina de Elijah la primera vez que vi a Elijah— la amiga putilla de Rebeka, Katerina, dos mujeres que no reconozco para nada, y… Oh no. Mi corazón se hunde. Esa mujer… La señora Robinson.

Gretchen se materializa con una bandeja de champaña. Está en un vestido negro de bajo corte, sin coletas sino un moño alto, sonrojada y moviendo sus pestañas hacia Elijah. El aplauso muere, y Elijah aprieta mi mano mientras todos los ojos se giran expectantes hacia él.

—Gracias a todos. Parece que voy a necesitar una de estas. —Toma dos tragos de la bandeja de Gretchen y le da una pequeña sonrisa. Creo que Gretchen va a extinguirse o desvanecerse. Me pasa una copa a mí.

Elijah levanta su copa al resto de la habitación, e inmediatamente todos se adelantan. Guiando la carga está la malvada mujer de negro. ¿Alguna vez usa otro color?

—Elijah, estaba tan preocupada. —Luna le da un rápido abrazo y le besa ambas mejillas. Él no me deja ir a pesar del hecho de que estoy intentando liberar mi mano.

—Estoy bien, Luna —murmura fríamente Elijah.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —Su súplica es desesperada, sus ojos buscando los de él.

—He estado ocupado.

—¿No recibiste mis mensajes?

Elijah se gira incómodamente y me atrae más cerca, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mí. Su cara se mantiene imperturbable mientras observa a Luna. Ella ya no puede ignorarme, así que asiente educadamente en mi dirección.

—Alex —arrulla—. Luces encantadora, querida.

—Luna —arrullo de vuelta—. Gracias.

Atrapo la mirada de Esther. Ella frunce el ceño, observándonos a los tres.

—Luna, necesito hacer un anuncio —dice Elijah, mirándola fríamente.

Sus ojos azules claro se nublan.

—Por supuesto. —Finge una sonrisa y retrocede.

—Todos —llama Elijah. Espera por un momento hasta que el murmullo en la habitación muere y todos los ojos están en él una vez más—. Gracias por venir hoy. Tengo que decir que estaba esperando una tranquila reunión familiar, así que esto es una agradable sorpresa. —Mira deliberadamente a Rebeka, quien sonríe y le hace un pequeño saludo. Elijah sacude su cabeza con exasperación y continúa.

—Hayley y yo —menciona a la castaña mujer de pie junto a una pequeña y chispeante rubia—, tuvimos un encuentro cercano ayer.

Oh, esa es la Hayley con la que trabaja. Ella sonríe y levanta su copa hacia él. Él asiente de vuelta.

—Así que estoy especialmente agradecido de estar aquí hoy para compartir con todos ustedes mis muy buenas noticias. Esta hermosa mujer. —Baja la mirada hacia mí—. La señorita Alexandria Rose Stevens, ha aceptado ser mi esposa, y me gustaría que fueran los primeros en saber.

Hay generales jadeos de sorpresa, la extraña ovación, ¡y luego una ronda de aplausos! _Jesús_, esto está realmente ocurriendo. Creo que estoy del color del vestido de Care. Elijah sostiene mi barbilla, levanta mis labios a los de él, y me besa rápidamente.

—Pronto serás mía.

—Ya lo soy —susurro.

—Legalmente —me dice y me da una sonrisa perversa.

Katerina, que está de pie al lado de Rebeka, luce alicaída; Gretchen luce como si hubiera comido algo asqueroso y amargo. Miro nerviosamente alrededor de la multitud reunida, y alcanzo a ver a Luna. Su boca está abierta. Está sorprendida, hasta horrorizada, y no puedo evitar un sentimiento pequeño pero intenso de satisfacción al verla estupefacta. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo aquí, de todas formas?

Mikael y Esther interrumpen mis poco caritativos pensamientos, y pronto estoy siendo abrazada y besada y pasada alrededor por todos los Mikaelson.

—Oh, Alex… estoy encantada de que vayas a ser familia —dice efusivamente Esther—. El cambio en Elijah… Él es… feliz. Estoy tan agradecida contigo. —Me sonrojo, avergonzada de su exuberancia pero secretamente encantada también.

—¿Dónde está el anillo? —exclama Rebeka cuando me abraza.

—Um… _—¡Un anillo!_ Jesús. No había pensado siquiera en un anillo. Levanto nerviosamente la mirada hacia Elijah.

—Vamos a elegir uno juntos. —Elijah la mira fulminantemente.

—¡Oh no me mires así, Mikaelson! —lo regaña ella, luego envuelve sus brazos en él—. Estoy tan feliz por ti, Elijah —dice. Ella es la única persona que conozco que no es intimidada por la mirada fulminante Mikaelson. Me tiene temblando… Bueno, definitivamente solía hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo se casarán? ¿Han definido fecha? —Le sonríe radiantemente a Elijah.

Él sacude su cabeza, su exasperación es tangible.

—Ni idea, y no, no lo hemos hecho. Alex y yo necesitamos discutir todo eso —dice irritable.

—Espero que tengas una gran boda… aquí. —Sonríe con entusiasmo, ignorando su tono mordaz.

—Probablemente vamos a volar a Vegas mañana —le gruñe, y él recibe una completa mueca de puchero Rebeka Mikaelson. Rodando los ojos, se gira hacia Niklaus, quien le da su segundo abrazo de oso en muchos días.

—Bien hecho, hermano. —Golpea la espalda de Elijah.

La respuesta de la habitación es sobrecogedora, y pasan unos pocos minutos antes de que me encuentre de vuelta junto a Elijah con el Dr. Salvatore. Luna parece haber desaparecido, y Gretchen está huraña rellenando copas de champaña.

Junto al Dr. Salvatore hay una atractiva mujer joven con largo, oscuro, casi negro cabello, escote, y unos encantadores ojos avellana.

—Elijah —dice Salvatore, estirando su mano. Elijah la sacude con gusto.

—Stefan. Bonnie. —Besa a la mujer de cabello oscuro en la mejilla. Ella es pequeña y bonita.

—Un placer que sigas con nosotros, Elijah. Mi vida sería de lo más aburrida —y mísera— sin ti.

Elijah sonríe con suficiencia.

—¡Stefan! —regaña Bonnie, para la diversión de Elijah.

—Bonnie, esta es Alexandria, mi prometida. Alex, esta es la esposa de Stefan.

—Un placer conocer a la mujer que finalmente ha capturado el corazón de Elijah. —Bonnie me sonríe amablemente.

—Gracias —murmuro, avergonzada de nuevo.

—Esa fue una googly la que lanzaste allí, Elijah. —El Dr. Salvatore sacude su cabeza en divertida incredulidad. Elijah le frunce el ceño.

—Stefan… tú y tus metáforas de cricket. —Bonnie rueda los ojos—. Felicitaciones a los y feliz cumpleaños, Elijah. Que maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños. —Me sonríe abiertamente.

No tenía idea de que el Dr. Salvatore iba a estar aquí, o Elena. Es una sorpresa, y me retuerzo los sesos para ver si tengo algo que preguntarle, pero una fiesta de cumpleaños difícilmente parece el lugar apropiado para una consulta psiquiátrica.

Por algunos minutos, tenemos una pequeña charla. Bonnie es un ama de casa con dos niños. Deduzco que ella es la razón para que el Dr. Salvatore practique en Estados Unidos.

—Ella está bien, Elijah, respondiendo bien al tratamiento. Otro par de semanas y podremos considerar un programa de pacientes externos. —Las voces del Dr. Salvatore y Elijah son bajas, pero no puedo evitar escuchar de manera maleducada desconcentrando a Bonnie

—Así que todo es juego y pañales en este momento…

—Eso debe ocupar tu tiempo. —Me ruborizo, volviendo de nuevo mi atención a Bonniey, quien ríe dulcemente. Sé que Elijah y Salvatore discuten sobre Elena.

—Pregúntale algo por mí —murmura Elijah.

—¿Entonces qué haces, Alexandria?

—Alex. Por favor. Trabajo en publicidad.

Elijah y el Dr. Salvatore bajan aún más sus voces; es tan frustrante. Pero se detienen cuando se nos unen dos mujeres que no había reconocido más temprano,

Hayley y la rubia llena de vida que Elijah presenta como su pareja, Gwen. Hayley es encantadora, y pronto descubro que viven casi en frente del Escala. Ella está llena de elogios hacia las habilidades de pilotaje de Elijah. Fue su primera vez en el Charlie Tango, y dice que no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo. Es una de las pocas mujeres que he conocido que no está aturdida por él… bueno la razón es obvia.

Gwen es risueña y con un irónico sentido del humor, y Elijah parece extraordinariamente a gusto con las dos. Las conoce bien. No hablan sobre trabajo, pero puedo ver que Hayley es una mujer inteligente que fácilmente puede mantenerse a su nivel. También tiene una risa grande, gutural y de fumadora.

Esther interrumpe nuestra relajada conversación para informarle a todo el mundo que la cena ha sido servida al estilo buffet en la cocina Mikaelson. Lentamente los invitados se dirigen hacia la parte de atrás de la casa.

Rebeka me agarra en el pasillo en su vestido de color rosa pálido y sus tacones asesinos, se eleva sobre mí como un hada de cuento de navidad. Está sosteniendo dos vasos de cocteles.

—Alex —sisea conspirativamente. Alzó la mirada a Elijah, me suelta con una mirada de buena suerte encuentro difícil lidiar con ella, y entro al comedor con ella.

—Aquí —dice con picardía—, éste es uno de los Martini de limón especiales de mi padre… mucho mejor que la champaña. —Me ofrece un vaso y observa ansiosamente mientras tomo un tentativo sorbo.

—Mmm… delicioso. Pero fuerte. —¿Qué quiere? ¿Está tratando de embriagarme?

—Alex necesito un concejo. Y no puedo preguntarle a Katerina… ella es tan prejuicios sobre todo. —Rebeka pone sus ojos en blanco y luego me sonríe—. Está tan celosa de ti. Creo que esperaba que un día ella y Elijah pudieran estar juntos. —Katerina se echa a reír ante la absurdez y yo me acobardo en el interior.

Esto es algo contra lo que tendré que luchar en el futuro… otras mujeres deseando a mi hombre. Alejo la molesta idea lejos de mi cabeza y me distraigo con el problema en mi mano, tomo otro sorbo de mi Martini.

—Trataré y ayudaré. Dispara.

—Como sabrás, Matt y yo nos conocimos recientemente, gracias a ti. —Me sonríe—. Alex… él no quiere salir conmigo. —Hace un mohín.

—Oh. —Parpadeo hacia ella, perpleja, y pienso: _Quizás no está loco por ti._

—Mira, eso sonó muy mal. Él no quiere salir porque su hermana está saliendo con mi hermano. Sabes… piensa que es todo algo incestuoso. Pero sé que le gusto. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Oh ya veo —murmuro, tratando de hacerme algo de tiempo, ¿qué puedo decir?—. ¿Estarías de acuerdo en ser amigos y darle algo de tiempo? Digo, acaban de conocerse.

Inclina la ceja y me ruborizo.

—Mira, sé que acabo de conocer a Elijah pero… —Frunzo el ceño hacia ella insegura de lo que voy a decir—. Rebeka, esto es algo en lo que tú y Matt tienen que trabajar juntos. Yo trataría una ruta de la amistad.

Rebeka sonríe.

—Has aprendido esa mirada de Elijah.

Me ruborizo.

—Si quieres concejo, pregúntale a Care. Puede tener alguna percepción de cómo se siente su hermano.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunta Rebeka.

—Sí. —Sonrío alentadoramente.

—Genial, gracias Alex. —Me da otro abrazo y huye emocionada, —impresionantemente, dado sus altos tacones— hacia la puerta, sin duda a molestar a Care. Tomo otro sorbo de mi Martini, y estoy a punto de seguirla cuando me detengo en seco.

Luna se desliza al interior del cuarto, su rostro tenso, sombrío, enojada determinación. Cierra la puerta tranquilamente después de entrar y me frunce el ceño.

_Oh mierda. _

—Alex —se burla.

Invoco todo mi autodominio, un poco borroso debido a las dos copas de champaña y el coctel letal que sostengo en mi mano. Creo que la sangre se ha drenado de mi rostro, pero reúno tanto a mi subconsciente como a mi Diosa interna para parecer tan calmada e imperturbable como me sea posible.

—Luna. —Mi voz es pequeña, pero estable… a pesar de mi boca seca. ¿Por qué esta mujer me asusta tanto? ¿Y qué quiere ahora?

—Te ofrecería mis muy sentidas felicitaciones, pero creo que eso sería inapropiado. —Sus penetrantes y fríos ojos azules miran glacialmente a mi interior, llenos de odio.

—Yo tampoco necesito ni quiero tus felicitaciones, Luna. Estoy sorprendida y decepcionada de verte aquí.

Ella alza una ceja. Creo que está impresionada.

—No habría pensado en ti como una digna adversaria, Alexandria. Pero me sorprendes con cada movimiento.

—Yo no he pensado para nada en ti —miento, con frialdad. Elijah estaría orgulloso—. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo.

—No tan rápido, señorita —sisea, apoyándose contra la puerta, bloqueándola efectivamente—. ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, consintiendo en casarte con Elijah? Si piensas por un minuto que puedes hacerlo feliz, estás muy equivocada.

—Lo que esté aceptando hacer con Elijah no es de tu interés. —Sonrió con una sarcástica dulzura. Ella me ignora.

—Él tiene necesidades, necesidades que tú posiblemente no puedes empezar a satisfacer —se regodea.

—¿Qué sabes de sus necesidades? —gruño. Mi sentido de la indignación entra en erupción brillantemente, quemando en mi interior mientras la adrenalina surge a través de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atreve está maldita zorra a sermonearme?—. No eres más que una enferma abusadora de niños, y si fuera por mí. Te lanzaría al séptimo círculo del infierno y me alejaría sonriendo. Ahora fuera de mi camino… ¿O tengo que quitarte?

—Estás cometiendo un gran error aquí, señorita. —Mueve un largo, delgado, y finamente manicurado dedo hacia mí—. ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgar nuestro estilo de vida? No sabes nada, y no sabes en qué te estás metiendo. Y si crees que va a estar feliz con una pequeña ratonil interesada como tú…

_¡Es todo!_ Tiro el resto de mi Martini de limón en su rostro.

—¡No te atrevas a decirme en que meterme —le grito—. ¿Cuándo aprenderás? No es tu maldito problema.

Me mira boquiabierta, golpeada por el horror, limpiando la pegajosa bebida de su rostro. Creo que está a punto de embestirme, pero de repente es lanzada hacia adelante cuando la puerta se abre.

Elijah está en la entrada. Le toma un nanosegundo evaluar la situación, yo pálida y temblando, ella empapada y muy furiosa. Su hermoso rostro se contorsiona y se oscurece por la ira mientras viene a pararse entre nosotras.

—¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo Luna? —dice, su voz glacial y mezclada con amenaza.

Ella parpadea hacia él.

—Ella no es adecuada para ti, Elijah —susurra.

—¿Qué? —grita, sorprendiéndonos a ambas. No puedo ver su rostro pero todo su cuerpo se ha tensado e irradia animosidad. —¿Cómo mierdas sabes lo que está bien para mí?

—Tienes necesidades, Elijah —dice su voz se suaviza.

—Te lo he dicho antes, esto no es tu jodido asunto —ruge. _Oh mierda_, el muy enojado Elijah ha levantado su no fea cabeza. La gente va a escuchar.

—¿De qué se trata? —Se detiene, mirándola—. ¿Crees que eres tú? ¿Tú? ¿Crees que eres la correcta para mí? —Su voz es más suave, pero gotea desprecio, y de repente no quiero estar aquí. No quiero ser testigo de este encuentro íntimo, soy una intrusa. Estoy atascada… mis miembros no están dispuestos a moverse.

Luna traga y parece ponerse en posición vertical. Su postura cambia sutilmente, luce más dominante, y da un paso hacia él.

—Fui la mejor cosa que te ha pasado —sisea arrogantemente hacia él—. Mírate. Uno de los más ricos y exitosos empresarios en Estados Unidos —controlado, impulsado— no necesitas nada. Eres el maestro de tu universo.

Da un paso hacia atrás como si hubiera sido golpeado, y abre la boca sin poder creerlo, indignado.

—Lo amabas, Elijah, no trates de engañarte a ti mismo. Estabas en el camino de la autodestrucción y te salvé de eso, te salvé de vivir tras las rejas. Créeme, cariño, ahí es donde habrías terminado. Te enseñé todo lo que sabes, todo lo que necesitas.

Elijah palidece, mirándola con horror. Cuando habla, su voz es baja e incrédula.

—Me enseñaste como follar, Luna. Pero eso es vacío, como tú. No es de extrañar que Linc se fuera.

La bilis sale por mi boca. No debería estar aquí. Pero estoy congelada en mi lugar, mórbosamente fascinada mientras se destripan el uno al otro.

—Nunca me tomaste —susurra Elijah —. Nunca dijiste que me amabas.

Ella entrecierra sus ojos.

—El amor es para tontos, Elijah.

—Fuera de mi casa. —La implacable y furiosa voz de Esther nos sobresalta. Tres cabezas se giran hacia donde Esther está de pie en el umbral del cuarto. Está mirando a Luna, que palidece bajo su bronceado St. Tropez.

El tiempo parece suspendido mientras colectivamente tomamos una respiración profunda, y Esther se desplaza hacia el salón. Sus ojos ardiendo por la furia, nunca abandonan a Luna, hasta que está en frente de ella. Los ojos de Luna se abren alarmados, y Esther la golpea con fuerza en el rostro, el sonido del impacto resuena en las paredes del comedor.

—Saca tus sucias garras de mi hijo, zorra, y sal de mi casa, ahora —sisea a través de sus apretados dientes.

Luna agarra sus enrojecidas mejillas y mira con horror por un instante, conmocionada y parpadeando hacia Esther. Luego se apresura a salir del cuarto, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

Esther se gira para enfrentar a Elijah y un tenso silencio se instala como una delgada manta sobre nosotros mientras Elijah y Esther se miran fijamente. Después de un segundo, Esther habla.

—Alex, antes de entregártelo, ¿me darías un minuto o dos a solas con mi hijo? —Su voz es tranquila, ronca, pero, oh, tan fuerte.

—Por supuesto —susurro, y salgo tan calmada como puedo, mirando ansiosamente sobre mi hombro. Pero ninguno de ellos me mira mientras me voy. Siguen mirándose el uno al otro, su comunicación tacita fuertemente alta.

En el pasillo, estoy momentáneamente perdida. Mi corazón late y mi sangre se desplaza por mi venas… me siento presa del pánico en mi interior. _Joder,_ eso fue fuerte y ahora Esther lo sabe. _Mierda._ No puedo pensar en lo que le va a decir a Elijah, y sé que está mal, lo sé, pero me recuesto contra la puerta tratando de escuchar.

—¿Cuánto, Elijah? —La voz de Esther es suave, difícilmente le escucho.

No puedo oír su respuesta.

—¿Qué edad tenías? —Su voz es más insistente—. Dime. ¿Qué edad tenías cuando todo esto empezó? —De nuevo no puedo escuchar a Elijah.

—¿Todo bien Alex? —Hayley me interrumpe.

—Sí, bien. Gracias… yo.

Hayley sonríe.

—Voy a buscar mi bolso. Necesito un cigarrillo.

Por un breve instante contemplo unírmele.

—Voy al baño. —Necesito reunir mi astucia y mis ideas, para procesar lo que he visto y escuchado. Escaleras arriba parece el lugar más seguro para estar sola. Veo a Hayley pasear por el salón, subo dos escaleras a la vez hacia el segundo piso, luego al tercero. Sólo hay un lugar en el que quiero estar.

Abro la puerta de la antigua habitación de Elijah y la cierro tras entrar, engullo un gran aliento. Dirigiéndome a su cama, me dejo caer en ella mirando hacia el blanco techo.

Santo cielo. Esto tiene que ser, sin duda, uno de los enfrentamientos más terribles que he tenido que soportar, y ahora me siento entumecida, mi prometido y su ex amante, ninguna aspirante a novia debería ver eso. Habiendo dicho eso, parte de mí está agradecida de que me haya revelado su verdadero yo, y que pude estar ahí para dar testimonio.

Mis pensamientos regresan a Esther. Pobre Esther, escuchar todo eso. Agarro una de las almohadas de Elijah. Habrá escuchado que Elijah y Luna tenían un romance, pero no de la naturaleza de ese. Gracias a los cielos. Gimo.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Quizás la malvada bruja tenga un punto.

No, me rehúso a creer eso. Ella es tan fría y cruel. Agito mi cabeza. Ella está equivocada. Yo estoy bien para Elijah. Soy lo que él necesita. Y en un momento de aturdidora claridad. No cuestiono _cómo_ ha vivido su vida hasta hace poco, sino _por qué_. Sus razones para hacer lo que ha hecho a incontables chicas, ni siquiera quiero saber cuántas. El cómo esto está mal. Todas eran adultas. Todas estaban en —¿cómo lo planteo Salvatore?— relaciones sanas, seguras y consensuadas. Ese es el por qué. El por qué estaba mal. El por qué era de su lugar oscuro.

Cierro mis ojos y pongo mi brazo sobre ellos. Pero él ha dejado eso atrás, ha seguido adelante, y ambos estamos en la luz. Estoy deslumbrado por él y él por mí. Podemos guiarnos. Una idea se me ocurre. _¡Mierda!_ Una roída e insidiosa idea y estoy en el lugar donde puedo acostar este fantasma para que descanse. Me siento sobre la cama. Sí, debo hacerlo.

Temblando me pongo de pie, me quito los zapatos, camino hacia su escritorio, examino el tablón encima de él. Las fotos de Elijah joven están todavía allí, más conmovedoras que nunca cuando pienso en el espectáculo que acabo de presenciar entre él y la señora Robinson. Y allí en la esquina está la pequeña foto en blanco y negro, de su madre, la perra drogadicta.

Enciendo la lámpara del escritorio y enfoco la luz sobre su foto. Ni siquiera sé su nombre. Ella se parece tanto él, pero más joven, más triste y todo lo que siento, mirando su rostro doloroso, es compasión. Trato de ver las semejanzas entre su rostro y el mío. Me acerco al cuadro, poniéndome realmente, realmente cerca y no veo ninguna. Excepto tal vez nuestro cabello, pero pienso que el suyo es más claro que el mío. No me parezco a ella en absoluto. Esto es un alivio.

Mi subconsciente me chasquea la lengua, con los brazos cruzados, mirando por encima de sus lentes de media luna. _¿Por qué te torturas? Tú has dicho sí. Tú has hecho_ _su cama_. Le frunzo mis labios. Sí lo he hecho, con mucho gusto también. Quiero acostarme en aquella cama con Elijah por el resto de mi vida. Mi Diosa interior, se sienta en posición de loto, ríe serenamente. Sí. He tomado la decisión correcta.

Debo encontrarlo, Elijah estará preocupado. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo he estado en su habitación; él pensará que he escapado. Ruedo mis ojos mientras contemplo su reacción exagerada. Espero que él y Esther hayan terminado. Me estremezco al pensar que más podría haberle dicho ella.

Encuentro a Elijah cuando sube la escalera hacia el segundo piso, buscándome. Su rostro está tenso y cansado, no el despreocupado Cincuenta con el que llegué. Cuando estoy de pie en el descanso, se queda en el escalón superior de la escalera de modo que nosotros estamos cara a cara.

—Hola —dice cautelosamente

—Hola —contesto con cautela.

—Estaba preocupado…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpo—. Lo siento, no podía enfrentar las festividades. Solo tenía que alejarme, tú sabes. Para pensar.

Levantando mi mano, acaricio su rostro. Él cierra sus ojos y apoya su cara en mi mano.

—¿Y pensaste qué harías eso en mi habitación?

—Sí.

Él alcanza mi mano y me atrae en un abrazo voy con mucho gusto a sus brazos, mi lugar favorito en el mundo entero. Él huele a ropa recién lavada, jabón para el cuerpo y a Elijah, el aroma más relajante y excitante del planeta. Él inhala mi cabello.

—Siento que tuvieras que aguantar todo esto.

—Esto no es tu culpa, Elijah. ¿Por qué ella estaba aquí? —Él me mira fijamente, y curva su boca excusándose.

—Ella es amiga de la familia.

Trato de no reaccionar.

—Ya no más. ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

—Mamá está jodidamente molesta conmigo ahora mismo. Estoy realmente contento de que tú estés aquí y que estemos en medio de la fiesta. De otra manera podría ser mi última respiración.

—¿Tan mal, huh? —Él asiente, sus ojos serios y siento su aturdimiento en su reacción.

—¿Puedes culparla? —Mi voz es tranquila, persuasiva.

Él me abraza fuerte y parece desconcertado, procesando sus pensamientos. Finalmente él contesta:

—No.

_¡Wow! Un gran avance._

—¿Podemos sentarnos? —pregunto.

—Seguro. ¿Aquí? —Asiento y nos sentamos en lo alto de la escalera.

—¿Entonces, cómo te sientes? —pregunto, con inquietud agarrando su mano y mirando fijamente a su triste y serio rostro.

Él suspira.

—Me siento liberado—. Él se encoge de hombros, luego sonríe, una gloriosa y despreocupada sonrisa de Elijah, el cansancio y la tensión presentes hace un momento han desaparecido.

—¿De verdad? —Sonrío de regreso. ¡Wow! Podría arrastrarme sobre vidrios rotos por esa sonrisa.

—Nuestra relación de negocios está terminada. Hecho.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Liquidarás el negocio del salón?

Él resopla.

—No soy vengativo, Alexandria —me increpa—. No. Se lo voy a regalar a é con mi abogado el lunes. Le debo mucho.

Arqueo una ceja a él.

—¿No más Sra. Robinson? —Su boca se tuerce en diversión y sacude su cabeza.

—Se fue.

Sonrío abiertamente.

—Lo siento, perdiste una amiga.

Se encoge de hombros entonces sonríe maliciosamente.

—¿De verdad lo sientes?

—No —confieso, sonrojada.

—Ven. —Él está de pie y me ofrece su mano—. Vamos a unirnos a la fiesta en nuestro honor. Aún podría emborracharme.

—¿Te emborrachas? —pregunto mientras tomo su mano.

—No desde que era un adolescente salvaje. —Caminamos escaleras abajo.

—¿Has comido? —pregunta.

_Oh mierda. _

—No.

—Bueno tú deberías. Por la apariencia y el olor de Luna, fue uno de los cócteles mortales de mi padre el que lanzaste sobre ella. —Me mira fijamente, intentando y fallando en mantener la diversión en su rostro.

—Elijah, yo…

Él levanta su mano.

—No discutas, Alexandria. Si vas a beber —y lanzar alcohol sobre mis ex—necesitas comer. Es la regla número uno. Creo que ya hemos tenido esta discusión después de nuestra primera noche juntos.

—Oh sí. El Heathman.

De vuelta en el vestíbulo, hace una pausa para acariciar mi rostro, sus dedos rozando mi mandíbula.

—Estuve sin poder dormir durante horas y te miré dormir —murmura él—. Te podría haber amado incluso entonces.

_Oh_.

Se inclina hacia abajo y me besa suavemente y me derrito por todas partes, toda la tensión de la última hora o así rezuman lánguidamente de mi cuerpo.

—Come —él susurra.

—Está bien —consiento porque ahora mismo probablemente haría cualquier cosa por él. Tomando mi mano, él me conduce hacia la cocina donde la fiesta está en pleno apogeo.

* * *

—Buenas noches, Stefan, Bonnie.

—Felicidades otra vez, Alex. Ustedes dos estarán muy bien. —El Doctor Salvatore nos sonríe amablemente, de pie, tomados del brazo en el pasillo mientras él y Bonnie se despiden.

—Buenas noches.

Elijah cierra la puerta y sacude su cabeza. Él me mira fijamente, sus ojos de repente brillantes con entusiasmo.

_¿Qué es esto? _

—Sólo queda mi familia. Creo que mi madre ha bebido demasiado. —Esther está cantando karaoke en una consola de juego en la sala familiar. Care y Rebeka están compitiendo con ella.

—¿La culpas? —Le sonrío con satisfacción, tratando de mantener la atmósfera ligera entre nosotros. Tengo éxito.

—¿Está sonriéndome, señorita Stevens?

—Lo estoy.

—Ha sido un gran día.

—Elijah, recientemente, cada día contigo ha sido un buen día. —Mi voz es sardónica.

Él sacude su cabeza.

—Punto bien hecho, señorita Stevens. Ven quiero mostrarte algo. —Tomando mi mano, me conduce por la casa a la cocina donde Mikael, Matt y Niklaus están hablando de Marineros, bebiendo el último de los cócteles y comiendo las sobras.

—¿Salen a dar un paseo? —Niklaus se burla sugestivamente mientras hacemos nuestro camino por las puertas francesas. Elijah lo ignora. Mikael mira con el ceño fruncido a Niklaus, sacudiendo su cabeza en un reproche silencioso.

A medida que hacemos nuestro camino por las escaleras hasta el jardín, me quito los zapatos. La media luna brilla intensamente sobre la bahía. Está brillante, echando todo en la miríada de sombras de color gris, mientras las luces de Seattle centellean dulcemente en la distancia. Las luces del cobertizo para botes están encendidas, un faro que brilla suavemente en la fría luz de la luna.

— Elijah, me gustaría ir a la iglesia mañana.

—¿Ah?

—Recé para que regresaras vivo y lo hiciste. Es lo menos que podría hacer.

—Bien.

Vagamos de la mano en un relajado silencio durante unos momentos. Entonces algo se me ocurre.

—¿Dónde vas a poner las fotos que Luka me tomó?

—Pensé que nosotros podríamos ponerlas en la nueva casa.

—¿La compraste?

Se detiene a mirarme fijamente, su voz llena de preocupación.

—Sí. Pensé que te gustaría.

—Me gusta. ¿Cuándo la compraste?

—Ayer por la mañana. Ahora necesitamos decidir qué hacer con ella —murmura él, aliviado.

—No la derribes. Por favor. Esta es una casa tan encantadora. Sólo necesita algo de cariño y atención.

Elijah me mira y sonríe.

—Bien. Hablaré con Niklaus. Él conoce a una buena arquitecta; ella hizo algunos trabajos en mi casa en Aspen. Puede hacer la remodelación.

Resoplo, recordando de repente la última vez que cruzamos el césped bajo la luz de la luna hacia el cobertizo para botes. Ah, quizás esto es lo que vamos a hacer ahora. Sonrío.

—¿Qué?

—Recuerdo la última vez que me llevaste al cobertizo para botes.

Elijah ríe relajadamente.

—Ah, eso fue divertido. De hecho... —Él se detiene repentinamente y me lleva sobre su hombro y chillo, aunque no tengamos que ir muy lejos.

—Tú estabas realmente enfadado, si recuerdo correctamente —jadeo.

—Alexandria, siempre estoy realmente enfadado.

—No, tú no lo estás.

Él aplasta mi trasero mientras se detiene afuera de la puerta de madera. Me desliza bajo su cuerpo hasta el suelo y toma mi cabeza en sus manos.

—No, nunca más. —Inclinándose, me besa con fuerza. Cuando se retira, estoy sin aliento y el deseo corre alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me mira fijamente y en el resplandor de un rayo de luz que viene desde el interior del cobertizo para botes, puedo ver que está ansioso. Mi hombre ansioso, no un caballero blanco ni un caballero oscuro, sino un hombre... un hermoso-hombre-no-demasiado-jodido-a quien amo. Lo alcanzo y acaricio su rostro, mis dedos corriendo a través de sus patillas y a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta su barbilla, luego dejo a mi índice tocar sus labios. Él se relaja.

—Tengo algo aquí para mostrarte —murmura él y abre la puerta.

La luz intensa de los fluorescentes ilumina la impresionante lancha a motor en el muelle, flotando suavemente sobre las oscuras aguas. Hay un bote de remos al lado.

—Ven. — Elijah toma mi mano y me conduce encima de la escalera de madera. Abriendo la puerta en lo alto, se aparta para dejarme entrar. Mi boca se cae al piso. El ático está irreconocible. La habitación está llena de flores... hay flores por todas partes. Alguien ha creado una pérgola mágica de flores de prado hermosas, salvajes mezcladas con el encendido de bombillas de colores y linternas en miniatura dando un resplandor suave y pálido alrededor de la habitación.

Mi rostro gira rápidamente alrededor para encontrar el suyo y él me mira fijamente, su expresión ilegible. Se encoge de hombros.

—Tú querías corazones y flores —murmura. Parpadeo ante él, no creyendo exactamente lo que estoy viendo.

—Tú tienes mi corazón. —Él hace un ademán hacia la habitación.

—Y aquí están las flores —susurro, completando su oración—. Elijah, esto es hermoso. —No puedo pensar qué más decir. Mi corazón está en mi boca mientras las lágrimas pinchan mis ojos.

Tirando de mi mano, me arrastra dentro de la habitación y antes de darme cuenta, se hinca en una rodilla delante de mí. Santo infierno... _¡No esperaba esto!_ Dejo de respirar. Del interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta extrae un anillo y me mira, sus ojos marrones brillantes y salvajes, llenos de emoción.

—Alexandria Stevens. Te amo. Quiero amarte, quererte y protegerte por el resto de mi vida. Sé mía. Siempre. Comparte mi vida conmigo. Cásate conmigo.

Parpadeo hacia él mientras mis lágrimas caen. Mi Cincuenta, mi hombre. También lo amo y todo lo que puedo decir mientras la ola gigante de emociones me golpea es:

—Sí.

Él sonríe abiertamente, aliviado y suavemente desliza el anillo en mi dedo. Es hermoso, un diamante oval en un anillo de platino. Por Dios, es grande... grande pero, ah-tan-simple y sorprendente en su simplicidad.

—Oh, Elijah —sollozo, de repente abrumada con la alegría y me uno a él sobre mis rodillas, mis dedos cerrándose en su cabello mientras lo beso, lo beso con todo mi corazón y alma. Beso a este hombre hermoso, que me ama como yo lo amo; y entonces él envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor, sus manos se mueven sobre mi cabello, su boca sobre la mía. Sé dentro de mí que siempre seré suya y él siempre será mío. Juntos hemos llegado tan lejos, tenemos mucho camino por recorrer, pero estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Estamos destinados a estar juntos.

* * *

La colilla del cigarrillo brilla intensamente en la oscuridad mientras él toma una profunda calada. Sopla el humo en una larga exhalación, terminando con dos anillos de humo que se disuelven delante de él, pálido y fantasmal a la luz de la luna. Se mueve en su asiento, aburrido y toma un rápido trago de Borbón barato de una botella envuelta en papel marrón en mal estado antes de apoyarla de nuevo entre sus muslos.

No puede creer que todavía esté sobre la pista. Su boca se tuerce en una sardónica mueca. El helicóptero había sido un movimiento imprudente y audaz. Una de las cosas más estimulantes que alguna vez había hecho en su vida. Pero en vano. Rueda sus ojos irónicamente_. ¿Quién habría pensado que el hijo-de-perra podría en realidad volar al cabrón? _

Resopla.

Ellos lo han subestimado. Si Mikaelson pensó por un minuto que él iría a gimotear silenciosamente en la oscuridad, ese estúpido no sabe una mierda.

Había sido lo mismo toda su vida. La gente constantemente lo subestimaba, tan solo un hombre que lee libros. ¡Joder! Un hombre con una memoria fotográfica que lee libros. Ah, las cosas que aprendió, las cosas que sabe. Bufa otra vez, _sí, sobre ti, Mikaelson. Las cosas que sé sobre ti. _

No está mal para un chico de los suburbios de Detroit.

No está mal para un chico que se ganó una beca para Princeton.

No está mal para un chico que se rompió el culo para pagar sus estudios y entrar en la industria editorial.

Y ahora todo está jodido, jodido a causa de Grey y su pequeña perra. Él frunce el ceño a la casa como si esta representara todo lo que desprecia. Pero nada está sucediendo. El único drama había sido la atractiva, y voluptuosa rubia vestida de negro, sacudiéndose a lágrima viva por el camino de entrada antes de subirse en un Mercedes blanco y largarse a la mierda.

Él ríe taciturno, luego se estremece. _¡Mierda!_ sus costillas. Todavía adolorido por las rápidas patadas que el secuaz de Mikaelson le había dado.

Repite la escena en su mente. Tú imbécil si tocas a la Srta. Stevens de nuevo, realmente _te mataré._

Ese hijo de puta conseguirá su merecido, también. Sí, él obtendrá lo que viene para él.

Se recuesta en su asiento. Parece que esta va a ser una larga noche. Se quedará, mirará y esperará. Toma otra calada de su Marlboro rojo. Su oportunidad vendrá. Su oportunidad vendrá pronto.

_**Fin?**_

* * *

_**Los atuendos de este capítulo (Care, Rebeka y Alex) están en Polyvore.**_

_**El primer capítulo de la última parte de esta historia comenzare a publicarlas mañana.**_


End file.
